Nuevos Caminos
by DraSmith
Summary: Cuando el pasado se vuelve presente.
1. Prologo

Debido a un error personal, los capítulos de ésta primera parte de Nuevos Caminos, han sido borrados casi en su totalidad. Siento si hay alguien que estuviese en plena lectura del mismo. Iré re ubicando los capítulos poco a poco de nuevo, para que vuelva a estar completa. De todas formas, indico que me he tomado la libertad de corregir ésta historia y organizar de una manera más lógica y leíble la narración de la misma, sin alterar en ningún momento la trama de la misma.

Pido disculpas de nuevo por el error.

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

El día amaneció nublado, sin embargo, aquello no fue motivo suficiente para que Rachel se sintiera mal. Era su día.

Estaba a punto de despedirse de su infancia y emprender un nuevo camino lejos de allí. Y por supuesto no lo iba a hacer sin antes despedirse de sus vecinos, esos que estaban acostumbrados a verla cantar frente a un público imaginario en el jardín trasero de su casa. Aquellos que durante años, tuvieron que soportar la insatisfecha curiosidad de la pequeña y sus impertinentes preguntas, y que incluso en aquel último día, iban a recibir la más especial de las ocurrencias de la pequeña de los Berry.

—**Sra. Fairbanks, he venido a despedirme… nos marchamos esta misma tarde y quería decirle que ha sido un placer para mi compartir mis primeros 15 años de vida con usted y su familia, guardare un grato recuerdo y prometo dedicarle algún premio cuando viva en Nueva York. Gracias por todo.**

No, estaba loca. Rachel ya era toda una adolescente, pero esa inocencia de la que hacía gala en la mayoría de sus acciones, seguía otorgándole ese aire infantil de alguien que aún se sentía niña, y que la llevaba a hacer cosas como aquella, a pesar del empeño de sus padres por evitarlo. Aunque lo cierto es que sus padres tenían mucho que ver en la nerviosa y especial personalidad de Rachel. Eran ellos los que siempre terminaban por cumplir los deseos que su hija se proponía cumplir, costase lo que costase.

Dicen que cumplir 15 años es el paso definitivo hacia una nueva época, hacia una madurez latente que empieza a dar sus primeros pasos poco a poco, pero que aún te permite seguir guardando esa actitud infantil en algunas ocasiones.

Para Rachel, cumplir los 15 no fue menos que un simple paso hacia la adolescencia. Era algo por lo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, y que terminó consiguiendo a base de esfuerzo. No, no se trata de un cumpleaños más. No se trata de sobrevivir 14 años para poder cumplir 15. Para Rachel, lo verdaderamente importante de aquel día, fue lograr el primero de sus sueños, y conseguirlo gracias a su tenacidad y perseverancia.

Todo un año repleto de sobresalientes y notas de felicitación por su capacidad en el colegio, le sirvieron para conseguir que el jardín de su casa se llenase de globos, de papelillos, de focos y hasta un escenario, en el día de su cumpleaños. Todo un año de mofas por parte de algunos de sus compañeros, e ignorancia del resto que se esfumó gracias a varias mesas repletas de refrescos, sándwiches, patatas y una gran fuente de golosinas. Sin olvidar la enorme tarta coronada con una estrella de chocolate.

Rachel nunca fue popular entre sus compañeros. Ser hija de dos padres gays, Leroy e Hiram, y vivir terriblemente obsesionada por los musicales y su empeño en demostrar que no había nadie más con su talento en Fairbrooks, provocaba cierta reacción de desagrado en los demás chicos, llegando incluso a recibir las quejas de algunos de ellos por su fanatismo desmesurado. Sin embargo, si tuvo la oportunidad de congeniar con alguien que sí recibía la admiración del resto. Spencer fue la única chica que la recibió con una sonrisa cuando llegó por primera vez al colegio, a la tierna edad de 10 años. Bueno, lo cierto es que no solo Spencer fue su amiga en aquel colegio y fuera de él. Por aquel entonces en su vida había otra persona más. Una chica que llegó a conquistar su corazón por la timidez y la dulzura que desprendía. Una chica que sufría de grandes complejos y que se escudaba en una enorme imaginación para ignorar el horror que sufría por culpa de los otros chicos, y de su propia familia. Una chica que desaparecía por semanas cuando su abuela la reclamaba en Columbia, y que a pesar de su amistad, le falló cuando menos lo esperaba. Ni siquiera se dignó a acudir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, a pesar de la insistencia de su invitación, y el deseo de poder tenerla a su lado en un momento tan especial.

Rachel nunca volvió a saber nada más de ella. Lucy desapareció de su vida, y de la de Spencer sin un adiós o un por qué. Desde aquel día, Rachel solo encontró el apoyo y la amistad en Spencer, hasta que un trabajo imposible de rechazar para su madre, la obligó a marcharse hacia California, junto al resto de su familia. La ciudad de Los Ángeles iba a ser el nuevo hogar de Spencer. Demasiado lejos para Rachel, que aún tenía que conformarse con seguir deslumbrando a los paupérrimos habitantes de Lima, antes de que su talento la llevase a dar el salto definitivo al estrellato; Broadway. Y ese mismo objetivo fue el que la llevó a pedirles a sus padres, que la fiesta de cumpleaños se convirtiese en su primera presentación en público. Fueron tantas las canciones que cantó y tanto el talento que desprendió, que no hubo nadie que no terminase cayendo en su hechizo, y le regalase una ovación al final de cada interpretación, dando así por satisfechas las últimas pretensiones de Rachel antes de dar por concluida su estancia en el colegio.

A partir de aquel día, en el que cielo se teñía de nubes y el verano parecía tener contados sus horas, Rachel debía empezar a convertirse en toda una mujer. Y lo iba a hacer empezando a tomar sus clases en el Instituto Mckinley, donde no tuvo más remedio que solicitar acceso por culpa de aquel repentino cambio de residencia al que se vieron obligados sus padres.

Un cambio de residencia que llegó por la cercanía del trabajo que por aquel entonces mantenía Hiram, y que benefició sin dudas a Rachel, que veía como se presentaba ante ella una nueva oportunidad de empezar desde cero. De conocer a chicos nuevos y ganarse su confianza, y por qué no, la admiración de todos ellos. De empezar con buen pie y dejar atrás el suplicio en el que llegó a convertirse el colegio, y ser alguien más que _la pequeña_ _judía de los Berry, que soñaba con ser una estrella_.

—**¡Papá!—** gritó nada más regresar su casa, después de haberse despedido de todos los vecinos que vivían en su calle. Estaban en plena mudanza, y el jardín era un completo caos repleto de cajas, de trastos que no iban a volver a utilizar y que entorpecían el paso hacia el interior de la casa. Y fue uno de esos trastos el que llamó la atención de Rachel**— ****¿¡Qué le ha pasado al buzón!?**

— **Tu padre lo arrolló con el cortacésped. Es para el montón de la basura. No sirve más.**— Fue Leroy quien le respondió mientras se esmeraba en recoger algunas piezas de la parte trasera del jardín.

— **¿¡Puedo llevármelo!?**—volvió a preguntar—**No quiero que lo tiréis a la basura.**

— **Ni hablar… es basura y la casa nueva ya tiene un buzón mucho más bonito**.—Respondió dejando sin opción alguna a Rachel, bueno tal vez sí que la tuvo. Como era de esperar en ella, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como algo por lo que sentía aprecio, terminaba hecho trizas en la planta de reciclaje de Lima, aunque fuese un simple buzón de madera ennegrecida y cantos de metal mohoso.

¿Cuántas cartas había recibido ese buzón? No importaba que fuesen buenas o malas las noticias que llegaban a él, un buzón siempre era parte importante de un hogar para Rachel.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que tuvo permiso de sus padres para poder recoger el correo de su interior, ganándose así el respeto y confianza de ellos como para encargarse de un menester tan importante. Bueno, tal vez no fuese algo tan especial para ella ahora, pero sí lo fue cuando apenas tenía 11 años y quería sentirse importante en su familia. Aquel viejo buzón había formado parte de su vida, de aquel paso en el que una niña necesita sentirse responsable, y ahora yacía casi destrozado en el suelo de su jardín, permitiendo que la humedad del césped comenzara a invadir su madera y acabase poco a poco con él, antes de su destrucción completa en la planta de reciclaje.

No lo iba a permitir, y aun sabiendo que se estaba saltando una orden explicita de su padre, al que siempre obedecía, no tardó en hacerse con la parte superior del buzón, y arrastrarla con ella hasta el interior del garaje, donde otro alud de cajas se amontonaba por cada esquina. Cajas que guardaban las herramientas que ella buscaba con ahínco para llevar a cabo el último de sus planes antes de partir hacia su nueva vida. Un martillo fue el elegido para el mismo.

**—¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó su padre al oír el tremendo golpe que atinó a darle a la caja de madera.

—**Sí papá, solo estoy…estoy guardando algunas herramientas**—se excusó recogiendo rápidamente los restos de tablas en los que había convertido al buzón. Si no podía llevárselo entero, al menos podría guardar una parte de él que no supusiese ningún problema para la casa nueva. La imaginación ante todo, pensó tras decidir cuál de las tablillas era la que mejor iba a quedar enmarcada en la pared de su nueva habitación. Pero lo que no supo es que aquella caja de buzón, contaba con algo más que unas simples maderas apuntilladas. Junto a una de ellas, la que servía como base, había una pequeña trampilla que permitía el cierre de la misma, y que en ese instante tras el golpe, mostraba el borde de un papel rosado que sobresalía de la misma.

Pensó en algún tipo de panfleto publicitario al verlo, pero aquella idea se esfumó cuando consiguió sacarlo. Era un pequeño sobre y no lo dudó. Rachel lo abrió sin pensar, asegurándose de que su padre seguía ajeno a su genial idea de despiezar el buzón, y se dispuso a averiguar que guardaba en su interior.

Se descompuso al descubrirlo. De sus dedos ya colgaba una pequeña y delicada cadena de oro, o al menos eso parecía, con una estrella engarzada a la misma que se balanceaba ante su atónita mirada, y junto a ella en el interior del sobre, una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Rach._

_Estoy mal. Mis padres me trasladan a Columbus. Me quieren ingresar en un centro de reeducación o algo así, y estoy realmente asustada. Antes de marcharme me gustaría que vinieses a verme a la casita del árbol de Spencer, estaré esperándote mañana por la tarde. Necesito verte. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo, pero tengo que hacerlo. No me falles, te estaré esperando. _

_Te extraño._

_Lucy._

—**¿Lucy?—** balbuceó Rachel confusa**—¿Desde cuándo está esta nota aquí?**


	2. Dos años después

CAPITULO 1

Dos años después.

Intentaba dormir, pero con el dolor y lo complicado que le resultaba respirar, era casi imposible.

Rachel trataba de no estresarse demasiado. Sabía que el golpe que Finn le había propinado sobre la nariz durante el ensayo de aquel día, había sido duro. El doctor le confirmó que su nariz estaba rota, pero el dolor desaparecería en un par de días, y la dificultad para respirar terminaría esfumándose conforme bajase la hinchazón. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Rachel tenía miedo, y era ese miedo el que no la dejaba descansar con tranquilidad.

Aquel golpe llegó en el momento menos deseado, justo cuando ya empezaba a sentir los primeros nervios por la cercanía del gran certamen. El campeonato Nacional de coros estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Su primera oportunidad para demostrar que el talento seguía creciendo en ella, que podía deslumbrar ante un público acostumbrado a ver ganar a los mejores, y que iban a terminar sucumbiendo ante ella. Siempre y cuando algo como lo que le sucedió aquel día, no echase a perder cualquier mínima oportunidad. Esa era su mayor pesadilla aquella noche y probablemente en todas las que estaban por llegar.

Habían pasado dos años. Dos años de competiciones locales y regionales. Dos años de fracasos y victorias que por fin la llevaban a la competición de todas las competiciones. A ese momento con el que tantas veces había soñado, y que tanto necesitaba para poder seguir escalando hacia sus sueños.

Era imposible que Rachel lograse dormir pensando que por culpa de aquel golpe, podría llegar a perderse la primera oportunidad de su vida. Al igual que tampoco podía dormir Quinn en su habitación, aunque sus motivos eran visiblemente diferentes.

Finn Hudson y su eterno letargo mental.

—**¿Hola? ****¿Estás aquí?****—** ironizó por segunda vez tras intentar besarlo y no percibir intención alguna por su parte.

—**Sí… estoy aquí****—** respondió Finn reincorporándose sobre el cabecero mientras la apartaba de su pecho, donde había permanecido apoyada.

—**No, no lo estás—** insistió Quinn— **llevas todo el día distante…en otro mundo, y ya sé que eso es algo normal en ti, pero…ahora parece diferente. Me estás ignorando…¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que te pasa?—** cuestionó molesta.

—**Te digo que estoy bien. No me pasa nada solo estoy un poco cansado.**

—**¿Cansado? ¿Estás cansado de estar aquí, en mi cama…conmigo?**

—**No estoy hablando de eso—**le replicó**— Estoy cansado por el entrenamiento, los ensayos…no sé, ha sido un día duro, más aún después del golpe…**

—**Oh, claro**— interrumpió molesta — **¿Es eso? ¿Aún sigues con lo de Rachel verdad?... ¿Podrías olvidarte aunque sea por un día que existe, y tratar de prestar más atención a tu novia? Solo fue un golpe y está bien, no se acaba el mundo...**

—**¿Quieres dejar los celos a un lado? .le hice daño, ¿Entiendes?... ¿Qué pasa si no puede ir a las Nacionales?. Ese es su sueño, y por mi culpa no podrá realizarlo…**

—**El sueño de Rachel es ser una maldita estrella de Broadway, creí que se había encargado de repetirlo lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo sepa eso…**

—**Pero las Nacionales son importantes para ella. Si no va, le habré destruido… y no quiero cargar con eso sobre mi consciencia. **

—**Solo es un estúpido golpe, estará bien dentro de un par de días…¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ella?**

— **Durará un par de días si no acepta operarse—**replicó**—No puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido doctor. Es un bocazas…**

— **Espera, espera**— le interrumpió — **¿Qué es eso de operarse? Schuester dijo que estaba bien, que no había ningún tipo de problema que no se solucionase en unos días.**

—**Él no sabe lo que le dijo ****el doctor.**

—**¿Qué le dijo?**—se interesó.

—**Que era una buena ocasión para operarse la nariz por razones estéticas y****...**—respondió abandonando la cama— **creo que se lo está pensando**.

La mirada de Quinn bien podría describirse como atónita ante las palabras de Finn. Era un chico que no solía mentir, mucho menos si era Rachel de quien hablaba, y ni siquiera pudo disimular la repentina preocupación que se adueñó de ella en ese mismo instante tras escucharlo. En apenas un par de minutos, pasó de estar realmente molesta con Finn, a centrar sus pensamientos en Rachel.

Que Rachel estuviese disgustada con su físico, era algo nuevo para ella. La conocía, sabía que no se consideraba una belleza, de hecho, lo había puesto en evidencia en más de una ocasión, pero siempre supo que estaba contenta con su físico. Rachel era fuerte, y tenía una gran personalidad. Algo de lo que ella misma carecía, a pesar de su aspecto físico y ese aire de superioridad que había adquirido con el paso de los años.

—**Creo que es mejor que me marche, necesito dormir—**dijoFinn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le dejaba un simple y fugaz beso en los labios —**Te veo mañana en clase**.

—**Claro…hasta mañana**—se despidió resignada, y un tanto aturdida. Tanto que aquella noche no puedo evitar sentir esa inquietud por no saber bien qué estaba sucediendo con Rachel, y la mantuvo preocupada incluso en sueños. Por suerte, el sol no tardó en llegar y darle los buenos días con otro día lleno de rutinas. Porque en eso se habían convertido los ensayos del coro para Quinn; Una rutina, excepto en aquellos días en los que algo sucedía y todo tomaba un matiz diferente. Aquella mañana, tras ser testigo de cómo Rachel confirmaba las palabras de Finn, y hacía pública su intención de operarse por estética, fue uno de esos días. Sobre todo cuando Santana entraba en escena y sacaba a relucir su perfecto y más puro estilo ofensivo.

No quedó nadie, absolutamente ninguno de los componentes del coro que no recibiese alguna indirecta, o mejor dicho, directa de los labios de la latina. Y no quedó nadie que no replicase aquellas verdades con gritos e incluso algún que otro insulto.

El momento fue tan tenso, que incluso el profesor Schuester tuvo que intervenir para hacerles ver lo equivocados que estaban y lo mucho que les defraudaba aquella situación. Jamás esperó algo así de quienes habían soportado multitud de bromas, de quienes habían recibido decenas de granizadas en la cara por pertenecer al Glee club. Habían soportado muchas cosas como para hundirse por unos insignificantes complejos, y solo Will parecía querer hacerles entrar en razón.

No así a Quinn, que ni siquiera le prestó atención a aquella reprimenda y mucho menos a todo lo que surgió en la disputa con sus compañeros. Saber que Rachel estaba dispuesta a cometer aquella locura la mantuvo ajena a todo, pero no la hizo reaccionar de ninguna manera hasta sacaron su nombre a relucir.

La puso como ejemplo. Rachel había decidido que si iba a llevar a cabo aquella operación de estética era por tener su nariz, por parecerse un poco más a ella en ese aspecto, y sentirse guapa de una vez por todas. Y eso a Quinn le pilló por sorpresa. Tanto que la pequeña inquietud que tuvo durante la noche, regresó a ella convertida en una verdadera preocupación.

Aquella pequeña soñadora que algún día sería una gran estrella, aquella chica con un talento que jamás ella podría tener, aquella insoportable pero adorable persona quería parecerse a ella y tener su nariz, y no conseguía comprenderlo. Rachel era mucho mejor que ella, tenía millones de cosas buenas y muchísimo talento. Sin embargo, sólo parecía preocuparle tener una nariz parecida a la suya y ser guapa. Algo extraño procediendo de ella. Algo raro para quien realmente conocía a la verdadera Rachel Berry.

Las discusiones continuaron durante toda la hora de reunión y ninguno de los que allí estaban logró disipar el malestar que las continuas disputas les crearon. Y mucho menos a Quinn, aunque ésta decidió ignorarlos y fue de las primeras en abandonar la clase. Lo que no sabía era que Rachel tenía algo previsto para ella ,y no tardó en hacérselo llegar interrumpiendo su marcha en mitad del pasillo, abordándola mientras guardaba algunos libros en su taquilla.

—**Quinn**— se acercó tímidamente— **¿Puedo pedirte algo?**

No era extraño que la morena se dirigiese con esa actitud hacia ella, y por eso mismo no le dio importancia alguna. —**Si vas a pedirme que deje a mi novio, vas mal encaminada**— respondió con sarcasmo, mientras cerraba su taquilla y emprendía de nuevo su marcha por el pasillo.

— **No, no**— se apresuró en seguir sus pasos— **No tiene nada que ver con eso, yo solo quería preguntarte si… puedes, si puedes acompañarme a la clínica esta tarde.**— Balbuceó temerosa—**M****e gustaría que el doctor viese tu nariz para que me diga si es posible**…**si es posible que pueda hacer algo así…para mí.**

Quinn dudó.

Y lo hizo porque desde que supo que Rachel estaba en el instituto, evitó todo tipo de contacto con ella que no estuviese relacionado con las clases. No quería tratarla como compañera y mucho menos ser su amiga, de hecho, el que estuviese juntas en el coro era por culpa de Finn. Si él no hubiera accedido a ser uno más del Glee club, aun seguiría sin tener ese contacto que evitaba a toda costa. No obstante aquella ocasión era distinta.

Quinn admiraba su cuerpo. Siempre quiso ser deseada por los demás, ser envidiada por su perfecto rostro y la popularidad que arrastraba gracias a verse convertida en la capitana de las animadoras. Y que Rachel desease parecerse a ella, era algo más que un simple halago. Era la victoria que siempre deseó tener sobre el pasado, y no podía rechazar una invitación como aquella. Aunque no estuviese segura de querer que terminase llevando a cabo aquella operación.

—**Está bien, será un placer mostrarle a ese medico mi fabulosa nariz…****—**respondió tratando de mantener ese orgullo que tanto había detestado en las demás, y que ahora ella llevaba como insignia de su personalidad. Un orgullo que iba a terminar pasándole factura, sobre todo cuando llegó el momento de acudir a la clínica.

Quinn se sentía fuerte siendo admirada por Rachel, aunque solo fuera por su nariz, sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a inundarle justo cuando fue consciente de que realmente estaba dispuesta a cometer aquel error.

Había luchado mucho por ser quien era. No tenía ninguna virtud, no tenía talento, cantaba como cualquier otra persona podía cantar y bailaba porque se había preparado para ello en el grupo de las animadoras. Era lo único que sabía hacer en la música, excepto por algunas notas a piano que aun recordaba de cuándo la obligaban a dar clases de pequeña. Su físico era todo lo que tenía y había sido producto del esfuerzo, la constancia y el dinero de su padre. Y a pesar de sentirse orgullosa de ello, jamás pensó que alguien como Rachel podría ceder ante aquel tópico de la belleza superficial.

La morena era la única persona en aquel instituto que tenía seguridad en sí misma, y si le estaba pidiendo aquello era porque algo estaba cambiando. Porque algo iba mal en ella.

Su confusión comenzó a aumentar al tiempo que veía como a Rachel le marcaban la nariz con trazos para explicarle la operación y a ella le sacaban fotografías desde diferentes ángulos, para un supuesto montaje que el doctor iba a hacer acoplando su nariz en el rostro de la morena, y así tener un resultado aproximado a cómo sería la operación.

Verla tumbada en la camilla de la consulta hizo el resto, y algo empezó a removerse en su interior. Algo que hizo que Rachel se percatase nada más abandonar la clínica, y notar como la despedida entre ambas se volvía fría, sin ni siquiera una mirada a los ojos para decirle adiós.

Quinn se sentía mal. El orgullo de sentirse admirada se esfumó al ver el gran error que Rachel estaba a punto de cometer. _Ella es guapa_,—pensó mientras evitaba tener que despedirse de manera afectuosa, y Rachel le daba las gracias por haberla acompañado, —_no necesita ninguna operación_.

Y esa misma sensación se trasladó a Rachel, que regresó a su casa extrañada por la actitud que Quinn había tenido con ella en aquellos últimos minutos, más el miedo que volvía a invadirla por la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, y que podría hacerla perderse las Nacionales. Aquello la frustraba aún más. No solo tenía el dolor, las dudas y el miedo, sino que llevaba dos noches casi sin dormir.

Dar vueltas en la cama con todas aquellas contradicciones que se amontonaban en su cabeza, solo lograba que la desesperación aumentase, y de nuevo regresara el insomnio Y solo había una manera de evitar que su mente siguiera provocándole aquella desesperante ansiedad; su ordenador.

Toda aquella vorágine, las visitas al doctor y las dudas que generaban en ellas una operación de tal calibre, la habían apartado de otra de sus grandes pasiones; publicar videos de sus actuaciones frente al espejo y revisar todos y cada uno de los comentarios que iban dejándole a modo de crítica. Algo que hacía casi a diario. Y por supuesto, los miles de videos de su querida Barbra Streisand que acabarían relajándola, hasta tal punto de caer vencida en uno de esos sueños que tanto adoraba, y le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, al menos durante la noche.

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, la situación no distaba demasiado de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación de Rachel. Quinn también utilizaba su ordenador para calmar un poco aquella preocupación que ya empezaba a ser un verdadero problema para su consciencia, y como cada noche antes de dormir, daba un repaso a lo mismo que Rachel hacia desde su cama. Se adentraba en su espacio personal y se permitía el lujo de regalarse algunas risas al leer los comentarios llenos de insultos y mofas que solían dejarle en los videos. Incluidos algunos que ella misma se atrevió a escribirle. Sin embargo, aquella noche fue diferente.

Ver todos los videos que Rachel había subido cantando sus canciones favoritas protegida por la oscuridad de su habitación, le hizo sentirse realmente mal. Sonreía al verla demostrar su enorme talento, pero esa sonrisa se esfumaba al leer los maliciosos comentarios que le había ido dejando a lo largo de aquellos dos años, y lo que había podido descubrir aquel día. Tal vez tantas burlas estaban pasándole factura. Tal vez Rachel no era la chica fuerte que siempre creyó, y la crueldad con la que solían tratarla ella y las demás chicas del equipo de animadoras, había hecho mella en la morena, hasta tal punto de desear cambiar su físico a golpe de talón.

Conectada.

La notificación de que Rachel estaba conectada en su página sorprendió a la rubia, que instintivamente miró el reloj, y no pudo evitar cuestionarse el motivo por el que Rachel estaba despierta a esa hora. O tal vez fue el destino el que quiso que ambas estuvieran conectadas al mismo tiempo, y el irrefrenable deseo por tratar de ayudarla de alguna forma, se viese recompensado en aquel instante.

Fueron muchas las dudas que atosigaron a Quinn durante aquellos minutos en los que se mantuvo mirando el teclado. Minutos en los que se detuvo a observar la indicación que le recordaba que seguía estando conectada, y el barullo de preguntas y respuestas se adueñaba de su mente. Preguntas que ni siquiera era capaz de mencionar en voz alta, y que iban a terminar por lanzarla al vacío, como nunca antes lo había hecho "_¿Estará preocupada por la operación?, ¿Tendrá miedo?". _

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

**No lo hagas, no necesitas cambiar nada de ti**— Quinn

Tecleó tan rápido aquel mensaje, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar en eliminarlo. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho, ya aparecía como enviado.

—**¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?****—** se recriminó así misma apartándose del ordenador, pero sin poder evitar dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Volvió a leer la frase varias veces para asegurarse de que era real, que había cometido el primero de los fallos después de mucho tiempo. Y no es que no quisiera decirle aquello, pero Quinn, Quinn Fabray , no podía tener compasión por Rachel y mucho menos tenía que animarla. Daba igual que lo desease, pero nunca debía conocer su opinión, y menos de una forma tan pública como era aquel medio. Todo el equipo de animadoras lo vería, y a buen seguro no lo iban a entender por lo que las preguntas no tardarían en llegar. Y no entraba dentro de sus planes el tener que dar explicaciones de algo como aquello. Como tampoco entraba dentro ellos que su teléfono comenzara a sonar de repente, asustándola por completo. Más aún cuando descubrió el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla.

Esperó varios segundos por si cedía, mientras trataba de organizar en su mente cualquier estúpida excusa que la hiciese salir de aquella situación sin evidenciar lo que acababa de hacer. No quería aceptar aquella llamada, sin embargo, lo hizo.

— **¿Sí?—** respondió con apenas un hilo de voz

— **¿****Quinn?, soy Rachel.**

— **Lo sé**

— **¿Estabas despierta?**

—**Eh, sí, sí, estaba a punto de meterme en la cama.**** ¿Ocurre…ocurre algo?**

—**No…bueno ****sí**—balbuceó— **No es nada grave, pero igual deberías de... quiero decir, ¿Es posible que alguien esté utilizando tu cuenta de MySpace?**—cuestionó con dificultad— **Me han dejado un mensaje con tu nombre y no sé…****quizás Santana o Britt estén utilizándola o alguien entró con tu contraseña…**

—**No…no**— interrumpió Quinn sin poder evitarlo— **he sido yo.**

—**¿Tú?—**replicó sorprendida— **pero… no me has insultado, de hecho es más un halago.**

—**No, no es nada**—volvió a cortar a la morena— ,**solo quiero que sepas que es absurdo que quieras cambiar tu****nariz.**

—**Pero ¿Tú crees que estoy bien con la mía?****—** preguntó completamente confundida— **¿Qué pasa con lo de que parezco un travesti…o RuPaul?. Siempre os reis de mí y mi…aspecto.**

No supo que contestarle en aquel momento. Aunque en realidad si lo sabía. Habría soltado un ¡_Sí!_ rotundo. Le habría gritado que estaba bien, que su nariz era perfecta, todo era perfecto en ella menos esa estúpida inseguridad que le había entrado de repente, y que empezaba a preocuparla de veras, sobre todo sabiendo que sus inoportunos comentarios habían influido a ello.

—**Mira Rachel… yo solo quiero ganar las Nacionales**—trago saliva— **y de la única forma que podemos ganar es si estás tú, y esa estupi…** –se detuvo**— esa operación puede fastidiarnos todo lo que llevamos hecho...si quieres operarte, hazlo, adelante…pero no ahora.**

Rachel guardó silencio. Por una milésima de segundo pensó que podía recibir algo de ánimo por parte de Quinn, ese halago referente a la belleza que tanto necesitaba, pero la rubia optó por enardecer su espectacular talento. Algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y que no le servía de nada.

Era cierto que sin ella las Nacionales no serían lo mismo. No ganarían, pero también era cierto que el doctor le había asegurado que iba a estar bien para aquel entonces, tanto si se operaba como si no, así que la excusa de Quinn dejó de ser válida en el mismo instante en el que la utilizó. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por qué la utilizó, después de que ella misma fuera testigo de la tranquilidad que el doctor le transmitió.

— **¿Estás ahí?—** pregunto Quinn al ver que Rachel no respondía.

—**Eh, si, si, lo siento...estoy aquí.**

—**Ok**—susurró después de un breve silencio— **Es tarde Rachel. Es mejor que trates de dormir…así que voy a colgar, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Claro, claro…Siento haberte molestado para algo así. **

—**Todo bien—**respondió la rubia tratando de quitarle importancia, y recuperando ese aire de superioridad que siempre solía tener con ella**.—Adiós**

— **Adiós, Quinn…que descanses.**


	3. Reina Caboosey

CAPITULO 2

Reina Caboosey

No lo consiguió.

Rachel, a pesar de su visionado compulsivo de videos de Barbra, no consiguió pegar ojo durante toda la noche. O tal vez sí, pero fueron tan pocas horas que apenas le sirvieron de descanso.

Aquella conversación con Quinn no se apartó de su mente. No entendía el cambio de actitud de la rubia, que siempre se había mostrado desafiante o simplemente, ignoraba cualquier cosa relacionada con su vida lejos del instituto. Y esa excusa de que quería ganar las nacionales y solo con ella lo conseguiría, le resulto terriblemente falsa. De todos los componentes del coro, Quinn era la que menos dedicación tenía en lograr objetivos. Para ella, el Glee club era una simple excusa más para estar cerca de Finn, por lo que aquel pretexto no tenía validez alguna para Rachel. Algo tramaba, sin duda. Algo que a buen seguro iba a terminar perjudicándole. O tal vez lo hacía influenciada por Finn, y la preocupación que el chico siempre mostró con ella desde que tuvo aquel desafortunado accidente con él. Sin embargo, lo que la morena no sabía era que Quinn tampoco consiguió dormir en toda la noche.

Había roto su promesa de no acercarse a Rachel, ya que aquella era la única manera de evitar que saliese a relucir su pasado, y con él su gran secreto. Y todo porque la conocía, porque sabía que a la morena, aun siendo ingenua y bastante maleable, no se le escapaban muchos detalles que los demás ignoraban por completo.

Había mantenido el tipo durante dos largos años desde que supo que Berry estaba en el mismo instituto que ella. Y lo había hecho a base de insultos, de burlas y todo tipo de artimañas para que su odio se viese realmente compensado de alguna forma, aun sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla a su lado. Rachel no lo sabía, pero Quinn habría dado lo que fuera por no tener que tratarla de aquella manera, por haberla podido abrazar aquel día que le mostró su apoyo, cuando estaba embarazada, o en decenas de ocasiones más en las que siempre estuvo a su disposición, y ella la rechazó.

Pero en aquél estúpido instituto no había nadie que mereciese la pena, no tenía a nadie en quien confiar con la que compartir una amistad, que tenía claro que Rachel no merecía. Ella ya tuvo su oportunidad y terminó fallándole cuando más la necesitaba. No iba a tropezar con la misma piedra del pasado, y por ello debía seguir mostrándose como siempre lo hizo con ella.

La mañana llegó y todo seguía igual. No tuvieron contacto alguno durante las clases, excepto en la hora del ensayo en el club, dónde Rachel mostró los montajes fotográficos que el doctor había realizado con su futura nariz, demostrándole a todos que seguía empeñada en seguir adelante con la operación, y llevándose la repulsa del resto de sus compañeros. Ésa vez, ni siquiera Santana estuvo de acuerdo.

Y fue al término de los ensayos cuando Rachel se decidió a hablar con Quinn de nuevo, pero su intento de asaltarla en el pasillo fracasó en el mismo instante en el que la rubia ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla se decidió a detenerla. Quinn no le dio opción alguna, y terminó apartándola con brusquedad, antes de huir emprendiendo una veloz carrera a través del pasillo, perdiéndose entre los alumnos que se encontraban en él.

Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para tratar de averiguar que le sucedía cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—**Rachel, ¿Has visto a Quinn?**— Fue Finn quien la cuestionó sacándola de su aturdimiento.

—**Eh… si, me acaba de esquivar y se ha ido corriendo hacia allá**— se giró señalando el camino que segundos antes había seguido la rubia.

—**Maldita sea**— espetó nervioso.

— **¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué le pasa a Quinn?—** cuestionó tras notar el nerviosismo del chico**—¿Está bien?**

— **Nada**—se excusó— **sólo tengo que encontrarla**.— Añadió segundos antes de seguir los pasos de Quinn , dejándola de nuevo a solas y completamente confusa.

No entendía nada, aunque viendo la actitud de ambos era más que evidente que habían discutido. Que Finn habría vuelto a meter la pata con ella, o tal vez Quinn había perdido la paciencia por milésima vez con él. Así que tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello, y postergando su conversación con la rubia, decidió seguir con su rutina de clases, regresando hacia a su taquilla donde debía recoger algunos de los libros que iba a necesitar. Sin embargo, no contaba con una nueva interrupción, y menos aun viendo de donde procedía.

A apenas unos metros de ella, justo alrededor del tablón de anuncios que permanecía anclado al final de aquel pasillo, un murmullo procedente de un grupo de alumnos, que entre risotadas y cuchicheos formaba un corro alrededor del tablón, le llamó la atención. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, sobre todo para alguien como ella, que siempre solía ser la víctima en ese tipo de actitud grupal

Se temió lo peor.

Cerró su taquilla y tras lograr templar un poco la ansiedad que ya empezaba a vislumbrar, se dispuso a averiguar lo que provocaba aquel murmullo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a esas burlas, por lo que mientras caminaba hacia ellos, no podía evitar pensar en el discurso que de nuevo, una vez más, debía pronunciar para intentar zanjar cualquier tipo de burla que la tuviese como cabeza de turco.

Sin embargo, lo que vio tras aquel tumulto no era ni por asomo lo que esperaba. De hecho, incluso le costó comprender que realmente estaba sucediendo aquello.

Un tablón, un póster…Lucy Caboosey.

Rachel se descompuso y lo hizo con razón. Un póster con la imagen de Lucy, su amiga Lucy a la que hacía años que no veía, presidía el tablón y debajo de la misma una frase devastadora; _Reina de la promoción._

El desconcierto no tardó en sorprender a Rachel, que rápidamente se vio envuelta en multitud de preguntas que no acertaba a cuestionar en voz alta, pero que sí la golpeaban una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Qué demonios hacia Lucy allí?, ¿Qué sentido tenia aquello?, ¿Quién había encontrado aquella foto y de dónde había salido?

Rachel trataba de comprender que estaba sucediendo y lo hizo intentando comprender lo que hablaban los chicos, pero la confusión era tan grande para ella, que no atinaba ni siquiera a prestar la suficiente atención a sus conversaciones. Y menos aun cuando pasados varios segundos, notó como el murmullo aumentaba y algo les hacía girarse en dirección a uno de los extremos del pasillo. Rachel imitó el gesto y observó como Quinn, completamente fuera de sí corría hacia ellos desesperada, provocando aún más las burlas y las risotadas en el resto de los chicos. Se postró un par de segundos frente al poster, y de un rápido tirón lo arrancó del tablón para luego, volver tras sus pasos y perderse de la misma forma a como había aparecido.

Completamente desconcertada, Rachel no supo que hacer, ni por qué Quinn había hecho aquello. Lucy desapareció de su vida hacía dos años, sin un adiós, sin un hasta luego, sólo con aquella misteriosa y extraña nota que dejó en su buzón, y nunca más supo de ella. Sólo recibió estúpidas y falsas excusas que sus padres le hicieron llegar, y que nunca terminó de creer. Y de repente, cuando menos lo esperaba y menos pensaba en ella, descubría su imagen en un poster, en mitad de su propio instituto y con Quinn poseída por el demonio haciéndolo pedazos. Una locura que ni siquiera sus mejores amigas, Brittany y Santana parecían conocer. Al menos eso creyó cuando las vio aparecer por el pasillo, y se decidió a cuestionarlas.

—¿**Qué ha pasado ahí?—**fue Santana la primera en preguntarle a Rachel, tras ver como el barullo de estudiantes comenzaba a disolverse.

— **Una locura**— Balbuceó ante la pregunta de la latina**—¿Alguna de vosotras conoce a Lucy?**

— **¿Lucy?...mm, ¿De qué año es?, no hay ninguna animadora que se llame Lucy, ¿Verdad Santana?**

— **¿De qué estás hablando Berry?—** se interesó Santana ignorando la intervención de Brittany.

—**De Lucy Caboos…**—no pudo terminar aquel apelativo porque realmente le dolía tener que decirlo, pero fue más que suficiente dejarlo entrever para que tanto Santana como Brittany entendiesen el significado— **Quinn ha quitado el póster del tablón de una chica que se llama Lucy y quería saber...**

—**¿****Quinn?****—**se adelantó Santana— **¿Que Quinn ha quitado qué?**

No tuvo que responder nada, porque en ese mismo instante Lauren aparecía también junto a ellas, e interrumpía la conversación dejándolas completamente fuera de lugar.

—**Lucy Caboosey** –espetó desafiante— **ahora todo el mundo sabe quién es esa mentirosa.**

Fue la carcajada de Brittany tras escuchar el Caboosey al completo, lo que logró que tanto Santana como Rachel reaccionaran por fin, y lo hicieron de manera dispar.

—**No…no me lo puedo creer**—balbuceó la latina**—¿Qué has hecho que?****—** se apresuró a preguntar completamente sorprendida.

—**¿Conoces a Lucy?**—intervino Rachel

— **Lucy Quinn Fabray, ¡Es una perdedora!**— musitó desconcertándolas aún más. Tanto que Rachel perdió el habla por completo y permaneció boquiabierta, mientras Santana seguía cuestionando a Lauren para saber qué es lo que había hecho y cómo había conseguido averiguar aquello. Brittany, al igual que Rachel, escuchaba atenta la historia de Lauren.

Una tarjeta de crédito como llave, el historial estudiantil de Quinn Fabray y tener la ayuda del compañero perfecto para extraerlo del despacho de Figgins, fueron las claves que Lauren les regaló a modo de experta en desenmascarar mentirosas.

—¡**Oh dios mío!**—exclamó Santana dejándoles entrever que ella conocía la verdadera historia de Lucy**— Esto se pone interesante**— susurró divertida alejándose de ellas . Santana jamás habría delatado a Quinn, pero por aquel entonces y tras las peleas que ambas tuvieron por culpa de Finn y de Sam, su amistad pendía de un hilo que a buen seguro, iba a terminar tensando con aquella valiosa información que había recibido de Lauren.

Brittany no tardó en seguir los pasos de la latina, mientras Lauren hacia lo mismo en sentido contrario.

Solo Rachel permaneció en aquel lugar por algunos minutos más, enmudecida y tratando de comprender todo lo que había descubierto en aquél breve instante. Aunque era una completa odisea lograrlo, sin duda. Su cordura solo alcanzaba para repetir el nombre de _"Lucy",_ una y otra vez, al tiempo que la imagen de Quinn jugándole malas pasadas, burlándose de ella y lanzándole granizadas a la cara, comenzaban a proyectarse en su mente como fotogramas de una película sin fin.


	4. Sorpresas

CAPITULO 3

Sorpresas

Una explicación. No había modo alguno de aclarar aquel aturdimiento que martirizaba a Rachel, sin una explicación lógica y sencilla. No conseguía asimilar lo que Lauren había descubierto ante todo el instituto, y menos aún que ella no hubiese sido capaz de darse cuenta en todo aquel tiempo. Lucy estaba allí, y ni siquiera la había reconocido. Era algo tan extraño que le resultaba imposible de aceptar como real.

Aquella rubia de ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta, nada tenía que ver con Lucy. Ni su apariencia física donde las diferencias eran abismales, ni su personalidad. Lucy era una chica tímida, reservada, a quien las burlas de los chicos habían convertido en un ser antisocial. Sin embargo, Quinn era todo lo contrario. La rubia se había convertido en la chica más popular del instituto, era la capitana de las animadoras por la que todos los chicos suspiraban, y probablemente alguna que otra chica. Era el estereotipo perfecto del típico de chica guapa que a la que todos admiraban, y que terminaría siendo la reina del baile junto al capitán del equipo de futbol. El sueño de toda adolescente que va al instituto, la chica que termina firmando los anuarios del resto de alumnos, y recibe más felicitaciones por lo bien le sienta el uniforme de animadora, que por su notas en los exámenes. Aunque incluso en eso Quinn era perfecta. Una líder por naturaleza con personalidad suficiente para sobrevivir por sí misma en la crueldad de los adolescentes. Sin embargo, Lucy era completamente lo opuesto a ella. Hacía más de dos años que no la veía, pero nadie podría cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible? ¿Cómo una chica que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con sus dos amigas, iba a terminar manejando a todo un equipo de animadoras? ¿Cómo alguien que rehusaba jugar a desfilar en una pasarela imaginaria, iba a terminar marcando tendencia en toda una comunidad? ¿Cómo alguien que jamás hablaba de chicos, iba a terminar teniendo al más popular a sus pies, para ser reina de la promoción?

Durante aquellos dos años no había podido averiguar mucho de la vida personal de la rubia, básicamente porque se negaba a tener cualquier tipo de contacto más allá de las clases. Lo único que las unía de cierto modo era el lazo que se creó entre ellas cuando Quinn, después de dar a luz a su hija, decidió entregarla en adopción a Shelby, la madre biológica de la morena, pero nada más. Rachel no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de Quinn, y a pesar de no estar segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, empezó a entender que tal vez aquella era la razón por la que Quinn destruyó cualquier opción de que en alguna ocasión, pudiese conocer a sus padres. De algún modo u otro, Rachel, conocía la vida de los demás chicos del club. Tenía constancia de la localización de las casas de Tina, Mike y Artie, había conocido a los padres de Finn, Brittany ,Kurt y Sam, y con Puck se encontraba a menudo en una pequeña asociación de judíos en la que frecuentaban sus familias . Sólo Santana, Lauren y por supuesto Quinn, eran completamente desconocidas para la morena. No obstante, tanto Santana como Lauren habían mencionado en alguna ocasión algunos datos de sus familias. Sólo Quinn había guardado celosamente su procedencia y cómo era su vida lejos del instituto. Lo único que Rachel conocía de la rubia, era la falta de apoyo que recibió de sus padres cuando se quedó embarazada. Sin embargo, solo Finn, por ser su novio, y Mercedes por haberle ofrecido su hogar cuando eso sucedió, habían conocido en persona a la familia de la rubia.

Aun así, y por si llegar a todas aquellas conclusiones no fuera poco, Rachel seguía sin aclarar sus pensamientos. Todo hacía indicar que Quinn no quería que supiese que ella estaba allí, y eso le desconcertaba aún más, dejándola sin excusa alguna para su actitud.

Rachel, aunque más mayor, seguía siendo igual que aquella pequeña diva que pasaba las horas tratando de demostrar su enorme talento con la música. Seguía siendo la misma desesperante y persuasiva chica que todo el mundo detestaba. No había muchos cambios en su físico, más que el lógico y normal en una niña que pasa a ser mujer.

No había nada que pudiese confundir a quien la conocía en ese periodo de tiempo, y era evidente que Quinn no iba a ser menos. Al fin y al cabo, Rachel fue la única amiga que había tenido en su infancia, y algo así no se olvida en dos años.

Tenía que saber la verdad.

Trató de ponerse en contacto con ella, y l no desechó ninguna de las opciones posibles en aquella tarde. Varias llamadas de teléfono que fueron ignoradas por la rubia, e incluso algunos mensajes en los que trataba de hacerle entender que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella. Pero Quinn no estaba por la labor de satisfacer aquella necesidad, y Rachel no recibió respuesta alguna. Por lo que decidió darle una pequeña tregua y esperar a volver a clases al día siguiente, para así poder hablar con ella cara a cara. Sin embargo, todas sus expectativas desaparecieron cuando llegó la hora del ensayo en el auditorio, tras una mañana realmente complicada, y Quinn no apareció. De hecho, ni siquiera acudió a las clases que compartían.

—**¿Finn?—** se acercó al chico segundos antes de acabar el ensayo, dispuesta a seguir intentando averiguar el paradero de Quinn.

—**Dime...—** respondió con su habitual tono desganado.

—**¿Sabes dónde está Quinn?—** le cuestionó apartándolo del resto

— **En su casa, supongo****.**

—**¿Por qué no ha venido hoy?—** insistió ante la languidez con la que respondía el chico.

—**Porque es estúpida y es una cobarde****.**

— **¿Qué? ****¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es por lo de Lucy?**— preguntó observando cualquier mínima reacción que tuviese al escucharla. Sin embargo, no era necesario hacerlo con alguien como Finn. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo debía o no guardar un secreto, menos aún hacerlo con algo así.

—**¿Te has enterado?**

—**Todo el instituto lo sabe****. Había un poster en el tablón…y Lauren…bueno, Lauren se ha encargado de que no haya nadie que no lo sepa**.—Añadió evitando verse involucrada.

—**Esto apesta, este maldito instituto es un basurero y…**

—**¿Puedes llevarme a su casa?****—** interrumpió Rachel a consciencia. Otra de las grandes cualidades, o mejor dicho defectos de Finn, era no saber controlar su desmesurado sermón acerca de los valores que supuestamente debían tener en el instituto, y de los que él ni siquiera sabía que carecía. Era un charlatán, sin duda. Alguien que hablaba más de la cuenta y siempre en el momento equivocado. Y tal vez por eso, lo hacía más adorable a los ojos de las chicas.

—**¿A su casa?..¿Para qué?**

—**Tengo que hablar con ella****…** —hizo una pausa— **El ****doctor quiere verla por el tema de la nariz y...**— se excusó intencionadamente— **No acepta mis llamadas.**

—**Ah, es eso… ¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de operarte?**

— **Es algo personal que no tengo por qué explicar. Si no quieres llevarme a su casa… al menos dime donde vive****.**

—**Está bien**—terminó cayendo, como siempre, en la trampa de Rachel**— te recojo luego y vamos a verla... pero no creo que Quinn esté muy por la labor de verte...Después de lo que ha pasado no me extraña que quiera incluso dejar este instituto. Ya sabes cómo es…**

—**Lo sé…y bueno, tal vez ver que quiero parecerme a ella**—musitó intencionadamente—, **le haga entrar en razón y vuelva a recordar que es idolatrada por muchos…¿No crees?**

—**Tal vez sí**—respondió desganado—**Pero es una porquería que las dos tratéis de cambiar quienes sois…es estúpido.**

**—Ok, Finn…no más sermones… te espero luego…¿De acuerdo?**

Ni siquiera esperó a recibir la confirmación del chico. Rachel se apartó de él tratando de evitar una nueva oleada de excusas en las que ni siquiera pensaba en aquel momento. Su único objetivo era lograr llegar hasta Quinn, y conocer de primera mano que estaba sucediendo con ella y con Lucy. Porque llegados a ese punto, todo estaba tan confuso en su mente que no atinaba siquiera a ordenar sus pensamientos. Y por suerte, las horas que aún les quedaban en aquella mañana pasaron relativamente rápidas, y la curiosidad no terminó convirtiéndose en ansiedad.

Fue puntual. Finn apareció en casa de Rachel a las 5 para acompañarla hasta el hogar de Quinn, completamente inconsciente de lo que tramaba la morena. Aunque ésta estaba más pendiente de no resultar demasiado evidente y trataba de fingir constamente durante el trayecto, regalándole todo tipo consejos, de indicaciones que el doctor le había recomendado para la supuesta operación de nariz. Aunque aquel desborde de información innecesaria que le regalaba a Finn, duró hasta que se plantaron frente a la puerta del hogar de los Fabray. Una casa que conocía perfectamente por haber pasado frente a ella en multitud de ocasiones. Había un parque cerca de aquella zona que solía frecuentar cuando decidía trasladar al exterior su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Y por ello se sorprendió aún más.

¿Cómo no había podido verla por allí, conociendo aquella zona como la conocía?, pensó mientras Finn se disponía a llamar al pequeño timbre, y esperaba impaciente a que abriesen la puerta.

La mala suerte hizo que no fuese Quinn quien atendiese a su llamada, pero sí su madre. Alguien a quien Rachel no tardó en reconocer.

—**Hola Finn—** le saludó con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que eliminó cuando posó sus ojos sobre Rachel y la confusión se apoderó de ella.

—**Hola, Sra. Fabray, ella es Rachel… es una compañera de clases**— dijo presentando a la morena.

— **Oh dios mío…¡****Rachel! . No, no puede ser... ¿Estás aquí?—** cuestionó mientras lanzaba miradas hacia todos lados.

—**Sra. Fabray, ¿Se acuerda de mí?**

—**Claro, claro que te recuerdo**—balbuceó descompuesta— **pero... ¿Sabe Quinny que estás aquí****?**

—**No, no lo sabe**—respondió rápidamente— **Pero tengo que verla… necesito hablar con ella, por favor…**— suplicó mostrando un estado de desesperación que sorprendió a la mujer y a Finn, que completamente desconcertado era testigo de aquella conversación.

—**Sra.**** Fabray, ¿Puede decirle que estamos aquí?—**intervino Finn

—**Me…me encantaría, ****pero…—** hizo un alto mirando a Rachel— **No, no estoy segura de que Quinny quiera que...****—**hizo otra pausa— **que ella esté aquí.**— Espetó señalando a la morena— **Rachel, no te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que mi hija es muy... especial y no****...**— trataba de sacar excusas pero el gesto apenado que mostraba Rachel completamente a consciencia, le hizo recapacitar al buscar alguna excusa. Judy no sabía improvisar lo suficiente y terminó destruyendo el discurso**— Da igual…****no podéis verla porque ella no está aquí… salió hace rato a pasear y no sé cuándo volverá.**

—**Vaya, quizás si la llamo…**

—**¿Está por el barrio?****—** Cuestionó Rachel ignorando el gesto de Finn con su teléfono.

—**Eh, si, imagino que sí**—respondió Judy preocupada por la insistencia de la morena.

—**Bien…gracias por todo , y disculpa por la molestia**—se excusó tomando del brazo a Finn y a apartándolo de la puerta ante la atenta y desconfiada mirada de la madre de Quinn.

—**¿Qué…qué haces Rachel?**—le interrogó el chico al ver cómo ni siquiera le dio opción a despedirse de la mujer—¿**Por qué ha dicho que no deberías estar aquí? ¿Ya os conocíais?**

— **Vamos a buscarla… —**ignoró las preguntas del chico**—olvídate de llamarla…ve….ve hacia la derecha y la buscas por esa zona, yo iré para la izquierda—** ordenó—, **y no la llames**— insistió sabiendo que cualquier detalle como ese podría poner en alerta a la rubia**—, sólo búscala y si la encuentras, la traes hasta aquí con cualquier excusa...**

—**Pero****... ¿Por qué no quieres que le diga nada?, Rachel no sé lo que te traes entre manos pero...Quinn, bueno ya sabes cómo es...y no me ha gustado nada como Judy te miraba. ¿Qué está pasando?**

—**Nada, ya sabes que Quinn y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien, así que es probable que le haya hablado mal de mí a su madre. Todo está bien, Finn…****haz lo que te digo**.— Ordenó**— ****por favor, necesito hablar con ella.**

Aceptó. Finn terminó sucumbiendo a la intensidad que mostraba Rachel por querer hablar con Quinn, y aunque no era algo normal y mucho menos estaba de acuerdo con el motivo que la llevaba a ello, terminó siguiendo sus indicaciones solo por servir de ayuda en un momento en el que ambas parecían necesitarla.

Y así lo hicieron.

No tardaron en separarse y dispersarse por cada lado de la calle donde se situaba el hogar de los Fabray. Finn, avanzó por el franco derecho de la misma, y aunque caminaba con sus grandes y rápidas zancadas, parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Todo lo contrario que hacía Rachel, que apenas tardó un par de minutos en perder de vista al chico, y emprendió su trayecto hacia aquel parque que ella conocía perfectamente, y que en aquella hora debía estar repleto de personas que disfrutaban de él.

Y no se equivocó.

Apenas tuvo que recorrer varios metros por la calle para llegar a él, y descubrir a un grupo de chicos que jugaban con una pelota al tiempo que reían y formaban alboroto, a varias niñas que correteaban y se repartían en diferentes juegos, y a ella. El dorado de su pelo hizo que desviase la mirada hacia uno de los bancos que aparecían en el lado opuesto a donde jugaban los chicos, y Rachel supo que por fin, iba a tener la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Quinn aparecía sentada en un banco, cabizbaja, ignorando los juegos de aquellos chicos y ajena a todo lo que estaba por suceder. Y Rachel lo supo en el mismo instante en el que sus pasos se dirigieron hacia ella, tras asegurarse de que Finn ya ni siquiera podía verlas.

Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, y la presencia del chico podría suponer un inconveniente que no estaba dispuesta a tener que soportar. No después de una noche entera, otra más, sin apenas poder dormir por culpa de aquella curiosidad casi enfermiza que sintió, y que se sumó a la dificultad que aún tenía para poder respirar con normalidad.

Apenas las separaban 10 metros, y los nervios en Rachel empezaban a ser visibles. Y no era para menos conociendo el carácter de Quinn. Solo intentando auto convencerse de que iba a ver a Lucy, le incitaba a seguir caminando hacia ella y huir despavorida por evitar algún encuentro menos afortunado. Ella iba a hablar con Lucy, su vieja y querida amiga a la que más de dos años que no veía, y hasta donde ella recordaba, Lucy nada tenía que ver con la animadora.

—**¿Cómo reaccionará?, ¿Se enfadará?. Es ella la que tiene que darme explicaciones—**Susurró Rachel entre pensamientos, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, y se acercaba a Quinn con sigilo, casi sin mover el aire que se expandía a su alrededor.

Quinn estaba de espaldas, era imposible que la viese llegar y menos aún cuando se detuvo a unos metros de ella. Tomo una nueva bocanada de aire, y pudo ser testigo de la primera oleada de perfume de la rubia que la brisa le llevó hasta ella.

—**¿Lucy?...**


	5. Estúpida nota

CAPITULO 4

Estúpida nota

Aturdida, confundida, pero sobre todo aterrorizada. Quinn tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a la voz de Rachel, y lo hizo porque no sabía si era una alucinación, o definitivamente Lauren, había logrado que la morena descubriese su gran secreto. Aquello por lo que estuvo durante dos años haciéndole la vida imposible. Aquello por lo que volvía a sentirse insegura y frágil.

**—¿Quinn?—**insistió Rachel al ver que no reaccionaba, y la rubia no tuvo más remedio que girarse hacia ella.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**—balbuceó tratando de mantener la firmeza.

—**¿Por qué?**— cuestionó Rachel sin más, pero Quinn volvió a girarse dándole la espalda, y recuperó el silencio que había estado guardando en todo momento. **—¿Por qué me has hecho esto?**

—**No sé de qué hablas**—espetó algo molesta.

**—¿Por qué diablos Lauren dice que tú eres Lucy?**

—**No tengo porqué explicarte nada**—respondió rápidamente— **no eres nadie en mi vida.**

—**¿Cómo que no soy nada**?, ¿De verdad eres tú?—cuestionó completamente aturdida**—¿Cómo diablos lo has hecho?...¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ****Claro que merezco una explicación—** espetó enervada— **Me has estado engañando durante dos años, ¡Dos años! ¡Quinn!—**dijo alzando la voz— **Dos años tratándome como tratas a la basura, ¿Por qué Quinn? o Lucy o como quieras que te llames...**

Quinn no tardó en reaccionar de mala manera, y terminó enfrentándose a Rachel, que se vio obligada a retroceder varios pasos. Dada la diferencia de estatura, y la furia que reflejaba su rostro, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que evitar esquivar una posible agresión física. Sin embargo, aquello no llegó a suceder. Apenas se detuvo frente a ella, y pudo descubrir cómo sus ojos desprendían un extraño brillo, y reflejaban algo de dolor y rabia. Una impotencia que parecía querer salir a borbotones de sus labios fruncidos y la respiración agitada. Rachel jamás había sido testigo de una reacción como aquella, y no pudo evitar sentir como se rompía entre ambas.

Había visto a Quinn enfadada en miles de ocasiones. Muchas veces le había reprochado e incluso llorado de rabia tras alguna discusión, sobre todo si Finn era el motivo de la misma, pero jamás sintió ese dolor en el rostro de la animadora. Parecía hundida por algo que no llegaba a comprender. Solo había sido una jugarreta de Lauren, y sí, ahora los chicos del instituto sabían que Quinn Fabray, no había sido siempre tan hermosa y perfecta, pero estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con burlas como aquellas, y Quinn no iba a perder el respeto que todos tenían hacia ella por algo así. Y mucho menos creyó que todo aquel dolor lo hubiese provocado ella, cuando lo único que quería era recibir una explicación del por qué se alejó de ella.

—**¿****Quién eres tú para pedirme explicaciones?****—** interrumpió los pensamientos de Rachel— **Tú, ¿Quién eres tú? Tú, la mayor hipócrita que he conocido en toda mi vida y te atreves a pedirme explicaciones, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Has venido a reírte de mi? Ok…vamos ¡hazlo!. No será la primera vez que alguien lo haga y tú ya lo hiciste antes. Puedes seguir haciéndolo...no me importas nada, Rachel…no eres nadie.**

—**¡Quinn!—** la interrumpió alzando la voz— **¿De qué diablos hablas? si estoy aquí es porque no entiendo nada…porque no entiendo qué está pasando…¿Por qué has huido de mí todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué me has engañado?… éramos amigas, Lucy, ¡ lo éramos...!**

—**Idiota**— escupió Quinn retrocedió un par de pasos, evitando que Rachel descubriese las lágrimas que ya empezaban a bañar sus ojos— **¿Amigas?—**añadió conteniendo el sollozo**— Una amiga no te falla cuando más la necesitas, una amiga no se esconde de ti por un estúpido rumor. Eso no es una amiga**

—**No…no entiendo nada, Quinn,****¿Lo dices por aquella estúpida nota?—**cuestionó tomándola del brazo, pero Quinn apenas permitió que sus miradas volviesen a conectar cuando se deshizo de ella bruscamente.

—**¿Estúpida?—** repitió volviendo a apartarse de ella**— ****Eso es lo que era, ¿No?, una estúpida nota ¿Verdad?. Nunca pensaste que podría ser algo importante, claro... como Lucy no existía para nadie…como Lucy era una estúpida y una perdedora, no merecía un jodido minuto de atención ¿Verdad?. Eso es lo que pensaste…una estúpida nota…**

— **No, no Lucy…no es así. Yo no vi aquella nota hasta meses después, te lo juro. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí…y si la hubiese visto habría ido a la cita, por supuesto que habría ido…tienes que creerme**—confesó mientras notaba como el rostro de Quinn comenzaba a desfigurarse, y la pena se apoderó de ella.— **Quinn, no sabía nada… te estuve llamando, tus padres me ponían excusas absurdas todo el tiempo y… esperaba que vinieses a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…y tú nunca viniste. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo, solo pensaba que te habías marchado a Columbia con tu abuela y…nada más. Nunca pensé que…**

—**Ya ****es tarde Rachel**—la interrumpió esquivándola— **No te necesito ahora, ni volveré a necesitarte más. Me da igual todo lo que vengas a decirme****.**

—**Me ****da igual lo que pienses**—trató de retenerla— **Merezco que al menos me expliques el porqué de aquella nota... si tanto te dolió para odiarme de este modo, es que era muy importante ¿No es cierto?**

Se detuvo. Quinn interrumpió su marcha quedando tras Rachel, sin desviar la mirada del suelo mientras la morena esperaba algún tipo de reacción a su intervención, y la tuvo. Pero no era justo lo que quería escuchar.

—**No**—habló tras varios segundos en silencio— **Tu misma lo has dicho... solo era una estúpida nota****—** la buscó con la mirada. Su voz había cambiado. Ya no mostraba signos de flaqueza, ni el llanto parecía estar a punto de asomar. Quinn recuperó esa frialdad que solía demostrar con ella— **Lucy está muerta, y no vas a volver a encontrarla**—añadió al tiempo que Rachel se decidía a mirarla de nuevo, y sus ojos se enfrentaban por primera vez sin indicios de esquivarse.

Otra vez aquel dolor. Otra vez la sensación de pena sobrevolando aquellos dos ojos verdes de la rubia, y logrando el desconsuelo en Rachel, que seguía sin comprender qué diablos estaba sucediendo y cuál era el motivo de aquel odio desmesurado que sentía hacia ella.

**—No vuelvas a molestarme**—apuntilló segundos antes de volver a girarse y comenzar a alejarse de ella, y no pudo evitar lo que con tanto esfuerzo trató de contener en aquellos minutos.

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la morena al ver a Quinn alejarse de ella, y emprender el camino de regreso a su hogar. Y lo hacían porque aquella chica había sido importante en su infancia y Quinn, a pesar de todo, lo había sido en su adolescencia. El cariño que sentía por la pequeña Lucy jamás se esfumó de su corazón, ni siquiera cuando pensó que la odiaba por faltar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ni siquiera por todas aquellas excusas que sus padres ponían cada vez que la llamaba, y no recibía respuesta de ella. Lucy había sido alguien muy especial en su vida, de hecho, seguía siéndolo en aquel instante, a pesar de ver cómo le estaba castigando con algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

—**Jamás me he reído de ti****, ****Lucy,**— murmuró cuando ya ni siquiera podía oírla— **jamás me reiría de ti Quinn****.**


	6. Un ángel llamado Lucy

CAPITULO 5

Un ángel llamado Lucy

Aquella noche, y por tercera noche consecutiva, Rachel no consiguió dormir. Se había olvidado del dolor de la nariz, y ni siquiera la respiración era ya un inconveniente para ella. Lo que provocó aquella tercera noche de insomnio, fueron los recuerdos que inevitablemente comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza. Recuerdos de su infancia junto a Lucy.

Trataba de buscar una imagen relacionada con las palabras que horas antes le había regalado la rubia, palabras que nada o poco tenían que ver con la relación que mantuvieron cuando eran amigas. Su amistad con Lucy siempre fue sincera, y aunque es cierto que la única preocupación que tenía Rachel por aquel entonces era la de cantar, no podía dejar que frivolizasen con algo que para ella era realmente importante. Las amigas de la infancia eran parte importante en la vida de una persona, y Lucy lo fue sin dudas, aunque la vida las hubiese tratado de forma dispar.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio, y como comenzó aquella amistad que pensó que jamás se acabaría.

Sucedió en la escuela elemental. Rachel acababa de llegar al colegio y apenas contaba con 10 años de edad. Era su primer día y no conocía absolutamente a nadie, excepto a la directora del centro, y al que iba a ser su profesor en aquel año. La presentación frente a sus compañeros fue uno de los peores tragos que tuvo que pasar. Por aquel entonces, Rachel no tenía ese desparpajo que ahora poseía, para estar delante de tantos ojos pendientes de sus movimientos y de sus palabras. Y fue esa vergüenza y la timidez que ocupaba su menudo cuerpo, lo que hizo que su mirada estuviese proyectada hacia el suelo durante los escasos minutos que duró su presentación. De hecho, ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando el profesor Jhonson le invitó a que tomase asiento con alguno de sus nuevos compañeros. Fue entonces, y tras avanzar cabizbaja entre los pupitres, sin un destino fijo en el que acomodar sus cosas, cuando llegó el peor de aquel momento de su corta infancia. Rachel no se percató de las mochilas que se alineaban a cada lado del estrecho pasillo entre las mesas, y terminó cediendo ante ellas por un absurdo tropiezo que terminó lanzándola al suelo en una estrepitosa caída, y provocando una estampida de risotadas y burlas que no esperaba recibir, al menos no el primer día de clase.

Trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible para evitar que siguieran mofándose de ella, pero aquel gesto no hizo más que provocar otra oleada de carcajadas en los niños, al ver como sus libros caían sin cesar a su alrededor y le era imposible recuperar la compostura. Fue el profesor Jhonson quien trató de ayudarla, pero antes de que llegase junto a ella, alguien más se preocupó en hacerlo.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa dulce, le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a levantar al tiempo que pedía que cesasen las risas. Spencer fue la primera persona en acercarse a Rachel y desde entonces, se convirtió en un ángel guardián para ella.

La dulce Spencer, como solían llamarla Leroy e Hiram, la acompañó hasta el pupitre que estaba a su lado, invitándola para que tomase asiento junto a ella, y fue entonces cuando descubrió su presencia en la clase. Justo detrás del asiento de Spencer, una silenciosa Lucy la observaba compadeciéndose por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Apenas duro unos segundos aquél encuentro visual, pero Rachel supo que aquella chica, junto con Spencer, fueron las únicas en toda la clase que no se burlaron de su caída, y eso era algo que aún seguía agradeciendo.

No fue un buen día para Rachel aquel primer día de colegio en Fairbrooks, sin embargo no podía evitar emocionarse al recordar que gracias a ello, había conocido a sus dos mejores amigas, y las miles de anécdotas divertidas que había compartido con ella, con su querida Lucy. Como aquella vez que estando en el comedor, uno de los chicos comenzó a burlarse de sus padres porque vivían juntos y Lucy, sin que nadie lo supiera, fue repartiendo dibujos de él por todo el colegio, en el que se podía ver una caricatura del chico desprendiendo olores y todo tipo de insectos revoloteando a su alrededor. Una chiquillada que a Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa por aquel entonces, y ahora, tumbada en su cama mientras lo recordaba. O como cuando compartía su desayuno con ella, porque su madre se empeñaba en obligarla a comer unas barritas de muesly que olían y sabían a papel mojado. O cuando le pedía que improvisara alguna canción con palabras que ella misma iba inventando sobre la marcha, logrando que las horas de recreo en el colegio se volviesen más divertidas para ambas.

Eran muchos los recuerdos que la hacían sonreír, y que tenían a Lucy como protagonista absoluta. Y eso volvía a traerle al presente y ser consciente de cuánto había cambiado aquella chica, en tan solo dos años. Y no solo físicamente, que era algo más que evidente, sino también su personalidad, su actitud frente a los demás y ese carácter que la había metido en más de un problema precisamente con ella.

Rachel no pudo resistir la tentación de comparar cuán odioso había sido ese cambio en la pequeña Lucy, y lo hizo volviendo a leer todos aquellos comentarios que había ido dejando en los videos que tenía en su espacio personal en Internet.

_"__**Si fuera tus padres, te devolvería en acogida**_**"—** Quinn

_"__**Por favor, esterilízate**_" Quinn

_"__**Me voy a sacar los ojos para no verte más**_**"** Quinn

Esos mensajes eran una representación de otros muchos más que ni siquiera se atrevía a leer, excepto el último que recibió hacia escasas 24 horas, y que aún seguía vibrando en su pantalla.

_"__**No lo hagas, no necesitas cambiar nada de ti**_**",** Quinn

Ese era el único mensaje bueno que había recibido de la animadora en dos años. Era el único diferente al resto, y fue justamente el que le envió evidenciando algo de preocupación por la operación.

Sonrió.

Se alegró de tenerlos guardado. Aquel mensaje era más importante que cualquier otro, y aunque no decía gran cosa, si le devolvía la esperanza de no haber perdido por completo a su amiga. Sin duda alguna, aquella frase no había sido escrita por Quinn Fabray, y sí por su Lucy

Siendo honesta consigo misma, llegó a la conclusión de que Quinn, para lograr aquel cambio físico tan radical, debió haberlo pasado realmente mal. Y aunque su excusa por aquel mensaje lo achacaba a poder ganar las Nacionales, Rachel supo en ese instante que nada tenía que ver con aquella preocupación, y sí por evitar que lo pasara mal con la operación. O tal vez el intento por evitarle aquel paso, se lanzaba más hacia el lado de la envidia. Quinn, muy a su pesar, no tenía competidoras que le hiciesen sombra respecto a su belleza, y tal vez la idea de que ella pudiese ser la primera en rivalizar con ella en ese aspecto, la hacía actuar así.

Fuera lo que fuese, Rachel trato de no pensar mucho más. Quería convencerse de que el mensaje era para ayudarla, y decidió que aquella noche solo aquel pensamiento iba a rondar por mente, para al menos lograr la calma que necesitaba y no alargar demasiado el insomnio.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, Quinn al igual que Rachel, daba vueltas sobre su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, y no lo lograba por los mismos motivos que mantenían a la morena despierta.

Había llegado su fin. Todo el instituto sabía quién era realmente. Todo por lo que había luchado se estaba esfumando por culpa de la impertinente de Lauren, y no sabía cómo iba a lograr detener aquella caída estrepitosa de su popularidad.

Ella no tenía un talento con el que destacar, no era la mejor cantante ni la estudiante más brillante. Sus únicas aspiraciones, muy a su pesar, eran las de seguir liderando a las animadoras para lograr que su popularidad siguiese a flote, tener al chico más admirado como novio y formar una familia con él cuando acabasen el instituto. No quería nada más, solo ser como cualquier otra persona de aquella ciudad. Nada más, Quinn no aspiraba a nada más y demasiado era. Conseguir aquel físico había sido el paso más importante y duro que tuvo que dar en su vida, pero de nada le servía ya. Todos sabían que era solo una máscara, algo irreal que no correspondía con su verdadera personalidad, y que provocaba que su reinado en el baile de promoción se esfumara, y terminase convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír del instituto. En lo que siempre había sido. Sin embargo, no todos eran pensamientos negativos en aquella noche. Quinn no pudo evitar pensar en todas las personas que habían pasado por su vida, y que acababan de descubrirla. Y entre ellas, inevitablemente estaba ella.

— **Lauren…Finn...Rach**— murmuró. Hacía años que no llamaba a Rachel de aquella forma y la sensación seguía siendo la misma. Un pequeño temblor que lograba cortar su respiración por algunos segundos, y la obligaba a sonreír sin más. A pesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas por evitarlo.

Estaba allí, la pequeña Rachel estaba a su lado. Cantaba con ella todos los días y la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese odio que tan poco esfuerzo le supuso tenerle, se convirtió en dolor en apenas unos minutos. El simple hecho de recordar su nombre ya le rompía el corazón, y más aún si iba acompañado de recuerdos.

Tantos días sentada detrás de ella, tantos sueños compartidos, las manzanas del almuerzo, las clases de español, las estrellitas doradas, las canciones de Broadway, Finn, Beth, Puck,….su nariz. Había tantas cosas en su vida que llevaban el recuerdo de Rachel, que era imposible no asociarlo todo con ella. Y uno de esos recuerdos rondó por su mente con un nombre.

—**Spencer**— susurró saliendo de su embelesamiento. Ella sabía todo. Spencer fue quien la incitó a dejarle aquella estúpida nota en el buzón. Fue ella quien le pidió que le confesase sus sentimientos a la morena antes de trasladarse a Columbia, o en caso contrario, sería ella misma quien se lo iba a terminar diciendo, con lo que ello suponía en su vida.

Si eso era cierto, si Spencer había terminado por confesarle su mayor secreto, ¿Por qué Rachel le dijo que no sabía de qué tenía que hablarle?, Spencer debió confesarle absolutamente todo, y por eso Rachel nunca fue a la cita en la casita del árbol. Esa era su versión, eso era lo que la había llevado a odiarla de la manera en la que estuvo haciéndolo durante dos años. Siempre había creído que Rachel prefirió alejarse de ella cuando supo lo que le sucedía, en vez de seguir siendo su amiga. Sin embargo, lo que le dijo aquella misma tarde no parecía coincidir con ello. ¿Y si era verdad que Rachel nunca supo nada?, ¿Y si todo eran suposiciones suyas?

Quinn se maldijo y lamentó al mismo tiempo. Hacia escasas hora le había dejado claro que no quería volver a hablar de ese tema, y en apenas unos minutos las dudas empezaron a golpearla hasta casi desear llamarla, pero no podía hacerlo. Supo controlarse y evitó lograr que la falta de sueño también se cebara con ella. Por suerte no lo hizo, y la mañana llegó pronto.

Fue Rachel quien aquella mañana, estuvo más interesada en volver a provocar un encuentro con Quinn, pero apenas el par de clases que compartían, y las veces que la rubia terminaba esquivándola, hacían lo suficiente para evitar que el encuentro se llevase a cabo. Solo tuvo una leve oportunidad de hacerlo cuando la vio salir de su clase de matemáticas y descubrió que estaba en el pasillo a solas, pero Finn se encargó de destruirlo por completo al aparecer de repente junto a ella. Dudó por un momento si seguir andando y acercarse a los dos o dejarlo para otra ocasión. Pero la duda se disipó cuando observó como Quinn besaba al chico, en un último intento por mantenerla alejada de ella.

Aquel gesto le habría provocado mucho dolor en cualquier otra situación, pero esa vez fue distinto. No veía a la animadora que le insultaba y se burlaba de ella con el chico que había llegado a querer. Veía a la pequeña Lucy con el capitán del equipo de futbol, y eso solo podría provocarle alegría. Entendió que Quinn sólo quería tener una razón para estar feliz en aquel lugar, y sólo Finn iba a lograr algo así.

Pero en el coro no había lugar a esquivos. Y fue allí justamente donde Quinn recibió la única noticia buena del día.

Rachel había estado guardando celosamente su decisión, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de comentárselo a todos sus compañeros, incluidos Emma, que aquel día participaba en los ensayos del coro junto a Schuester , por supuesto.

No había operación.

Rachel aceptó la petición de sus compañeros para no llevar a cabo aquella operación, y nadie más que Quinn sintió el alivio que ello suponía para ambas. Incluso sonrió, y por supuesto tuvo que disimularlo para evitar las miradas confusas de sus compañeros. No esperaba que tomase aquella decisión de manera tan repentina, y tampoco entendía muy bien el por qué cuando supuestamente, estaba convencida de ello. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en aquel momento. El simple hecho de ver como Rachel seguía mostrando su personalidad, era más que suficiente para recuperar un poco la tranquilidad.

Tal vez no quería ser su amiga, pero todas las dudas que le surgieron durante aquella noche habían empezado a ablandar un poco su actitud. Y lo hizo tanto que no dudó en romper otra de las reglas que no debía saltarse.

Apenas se lo pensó, Quinn supo que era algo que tenía que hacer después de la buena noticia, y lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ella sin que nadie pudiera escucharlas.

—**¿****Rachel?—**susurró tras ella mientras trataba de recoger algunas de sus pertenencias. El golpe en la nariz la obligaba a ser una simple testigo de los ensayos, hasta que estuviese recuperada por completo.— **Gracias**—añadió tras notar la confusión de la morena al descubrirla junto a ella.

—**¿Gracias?—** preguntó confusa.

— **Gracias por no operarte****—** respondió un tanto desganada, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia.

—**¿Por qué?—** insistió Rachel, que no conseguía comprender porque Quinn tras la discusión que mantuvieron, se dirigía a ella de una forma tan natural, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

—**Porque así tendremos más posibilidades de ganar las nacionales**— sonó contundente— **es lo que más deseamos en el club.**

Defraudada. Así se sintió Rachel tras escuchar de nuevo la respuesta de Quinn, logrando que por primera vez, no le sonase a excusa, y sí como algo que realmente deseaba. Por unos segundos esperó otro tipo de respuesta por parte de la rubia, algo más cercano, algo como aquel mensaje había dejado en su MySpace.

— **No, no tiene importancia**—trató de mostrarse serena—**Solo es una estúpida operación que puede esperar…**

—**¿Por qué lo haces?, estabas tan decidida…**

Trató de disimular, pero era algo complicado para ella. No quería que Quinn supiese que el verdadero motivo por el que no se operaba era por ella. Que ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de consensuarlo con sus padres, porque al verla con Finn, al ver todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder ser una chica popular, recordó cuales eran sus verdaderos valores. Recordó que ella jamás se dejó llevar por las burlas que solían hacer de su físico. Se veía bien, se sentía guapa, y quien no supiera verlo no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que dejar de mirarla. Rachel siempre luchó por ser ella, y no iba a desistir en su empeño, y pudo recordarlo gracias a Quinn. A su querida amiga Lucy.

—**Me han comentado que es una operación muy dolorosa**— se excusó dibujando una débil sonrisa—**Y suficiente he tenido ya con el golpe.**

—**Oh…bueno, es cierto…lo es…bastante**—balbuceó—**Está bien que recapacites**— sonrió con la misma debilidad con la que lo hacía Rachel— **Me…me alegro por ti…y…esto…ahora ****me tengo que ir.**—Musitó sin saber muy bien que más hacer o decir para no ceder por completo en su empeño de mantenerse alejada de ella. Tal vez un acercamiento de aquel tipo, podría incitarle a creer que no le guardaba rencor, por eso decidió que había llegado el momento de cortar con la conversación, y volver a comportarse como siempre lo había hecho.

—**Ok…gracias por tus palabras**—añadió Rachel tratando de evitar que todo terminase en ese mismo momento, pero la predisposición de Quinn apartándose de ella, le dejaba entrever que había dando por zanjada la conversación.

—**Todo bien…**—musitó justo cuando la esquivaba para abandonar la sala de ensayo—**Rachel… ****¿Me votaras para la reina del baile?**

—**Claro**— respondió rápidamente, casi sin tiempo a asimilar que realmente le estaba preguntado aquello. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento que poco o nada tenía que ver con la soberbia y el orgullo con el que solía hacerlo a diario.

Quinn no dijo nada más después de aquel gesto, simplemente se apartó de ella y siguió su camino hacia las siguientes clases que tuviera que atender, mientras Rachel no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y alegrarse por haber recibido aunque fuese, aquella última sonrisa.

—**Claro**…—murmuró serena—**serás la reina, Lucy****. **


	7. A dos bandas

CAPITULO 6

A dos bandas

Firme, decidida a hacerlo. Rachel fijó la mirada en su objetivo y fue directa hacia él, sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en si iba o no a recibir la respuesta deseada.

— **Hey** – saludó con una amplia sonrisa

—**¿Por qué me estás hablando?—** Tal vez no habían tenido demasiado contacto en aquel año a pesar de ser compañeros del coro, pero Sam desconcertó por completo a Rachel con aquella respuesta.

— **¿No puedo decirte hola?**

—**Santana me dijo que nunca hablase contigo a solas, porque intentarías robarme cualquier cosa dorada que tuviese.**

Fallo épico, pensó tras escuchar el nombre de Santana en la excusa del chico. Para Rachel no era sencillo tomar aquel tipo de decisiones, sobre todo porque su corazón, muy a su pesar, seguía perteneciendo a Finn. Sin embargo, y después de lo vivido con Quinn, no tenía opción alguna. Sam era el único que podría ayudarla a llevar su plan de la mejor manera posible, ya que ni Puck, ni Mike y tampoco Artie, iban a estar dispuestos a algo así.

—**Está bien…—**insistió tratando de ganar un poco de terreno— **De todos modos… te he traído esto**— añadió ofreciéndole una pequeña caja con varias barritas de bálsamo labial— **Sé que todo el mundo se burla de tus labios, pero yo pienso que son bonitos y merecen que los cuides**—hizo una breve pausa— Y**… dado que los dos estamos solteros,**— continuó sin apenas darle tiempo a replicar— **y pienso que tienes unos labios bonitos, me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo al baile de promoción.**

—**¿Cómo una cita?**

— **Sí**

—**¡No!**

— **¿No?, no… no como...**— Balbuceó aturdida

—**Como en ninguna fiesta, no creo que vaya…**

—**Oh…¿Estás preocupado porque Finn se ponga celoso?**

—**Mira**— trato de no sonar rudo— **es...solo que no eres mi tipo, ¿Ok Rachel? Gracias por el bálsamo.**

Nada más. Una respuesta negativa sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones y un _gracias_ por el regalo, fue lo único que Rachel recibió de Sam antes de verlo alejarse de ella. Y sí, es cierto que aquel _no eres mi tipo_, lograba crearle una sensación de malestar. A ninguna chica le hubiera gustado recibir una respuesta como aquella, pero lo cierto es que tampoco le importaba demasiado. El hecho de pedirle la cita a Sam, no era algo personal ni porque le gustase, sino porque necesitaba apartarse de Finn.

Seguía sintiendo cosas por el capitán pero después de saber la verdadera historia de Quinn, y de cómo ella le había prohibido que volviesen a cantar juntos, entendía que tenía que alejarse de ellos. No podía hacerle daño a quien había sido una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, y si tenía que sacrificar sus sentimientos lo haría sin ninguna duda, aunque aún guardaba la esperanza de poder contar con la ayuda de Finn para que fuese su pareja en el campeonato Nacional. Si Quinn veía que estaba interesada en cualquier otro chico para el baile, probablemente no se opondría a que ambos formasen el dúo en la competición. No tendría por qué salir mal.

No le guardaba rencor a Quinn por todo lo que le había hecho durante esos dos años, y si todo lo que deseaba era estar con Finn y ser la reina del baile, haría lo posible porque así fuera. Ella tenía otros sueños más importantes por los que luchar, que la iban a terminar alejando de aquella estúpida ciudad en la que vivía. Una estúpida ciudad en la que lógicamente, también entraba aquel instituto lleno de hipócritas y chismosos, como el insoportable equipo que volvía a sacar a la luz un nuevo ejemplar del "Escarbador de vidas ajenas", el periódico del instituto que se editaba bajo la supervisión de Sue Sylvester, y del que nunca nadie sabía qué clase de rumores iban a propagar, y quien iba a ser el centro de todas las miradas.

No le fue complicado hacerse con uno de ellos tras ver como Becky los repartía a escasos metros de ella. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al leer una de las noticias que copaba la portada.

**¿Qué ex —animadora rubia va a tener una cita secreta en el Motel moonlight con otro rubio de labios grandes?**

¿Quinn?, ¿Sam? , se cuestionó así misma extrañada. Sabía que en aquel periódico, a pesar de estar llenos de rumores estúpidos y malintencionados, siempre solía haber un porcentaje bastante alto de fiabilidad. Y si aquella noticia era verdad, el plan que había ideado de poco iba a servir. Y lo peor no fue descubrir aquello, lo peor llegó cuando descubrió a Finn recorriendo aquel mismo pasillo y se dejó llevar por ese impulso del que solía hacer gala, y del que nunca salía bien parada.

Rachel no dudó y quizás ese fue su error. Era uno de sus grandes fallos; Hacer las cosas sin pensar , y aunque entre sus objetivos estaba el apartarse de la pareja para que Quinn tuviese lo que quería, tampoco podía entender aquello que había leído y que dejaba en mal lugar a Finn, al que seguía queriendo.

Fue irracional. Corrió hacia el chico y le mostró el periódico. Tras una breve discusión, consiguió mostrarle la noticia con la esperanza de que él pudiese explicarle si su relación iba bien o no, pero Finn no lo hizo. Aquello le sacó de sus casillas y apartando bruscamente a Rachel de su lado, avanzó hasta la clase del club, donde ya todos estaban esperando para empezar el ensayo, y donde entre gritos comenzó una aireada discusión con Sam, al que recriminó que estuviese viendo a Quinn a escondidas.

Y fue ella, Quinn, quien se interpuso entre ellos tratando de zanjar la discusión, aunque su acción no fue la única que iban a presenciar en aquel intenso momento. Santana también parecía tener cosas que recriminarle a Brittany por culpa del periódico, y pronto todos tuvieron algún tipo de queja por la que discutir, comenzando una guerra en la que solo Rachel, parecía lograr mantenerse al margen. Simplemente se limitó a observar el embarazoso lío que se había armado entre sus compañeros, y no hacer nada por evitarlo. Y fue aquella actitud la que llamó la atención de Quinn. Rachel había llegado a la clase justo detrás de Finn, y eso era lo suficientemente sospechoso como para que Quinn intuyese que algo había tenido que ver.

Ni lo pensó cuando Will dio por finalizada la clase, y se decidió a seguir los pasos de la morena hacia el servicio, donde fue a parar tras abandonar el aula sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie más. Allí, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más, la asaltó.

—**¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!—** Exclamó cerrando la puerta tras ella, para evitar que alguien más pudiese entrar.

—**No sé de qué me hablas**— respondió la morena observándola a través del espejo.

— **No seas hipócrita, has sido tú la que le has enseñado el periódico a Finn, y por eso se ha puesto así.**

— **Finn es mi amigo, no quiero que juegues con él**—dijo con algo de temor al tiempo que permitía que el agua de uno de los lavabos bañase sus manos.

—**¿Que juegue con él?—** replicó con sarcasmo— **tú lo que quieres es estar con él y buscas cualquier estúpida excusa para que me deje.**

—**¿Por qué estás con él?—** cuestionó ignorando su respuesta, al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella y se enfrentaba por primera vez cara a cara — **Me dijiste que solo querías estar con él, que él era lo único que tenías , que ibais a casaros y todas esas cosas…y yo estaba dispuesta a apartarme, pero resulta que te gusta jugar a dos bandas, otra vez…y por mucho que me duela hacerte esto a ti, no quiero que Finn lo pase mal de nuevo. Ni siquiera me permites cantar con él en la Nacionales, no creo que tengas derecho a hacer algo así…**

—**Por favor Rachel**,— ironizó— **no vengas a contarme cuentos. Has querido quitarme a Finn desde el primer día y no has desaprovechado ninguna ocasión para intentar hacerlo, ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que todo lo que haces ahora es por tu amistad con Finn o por el campeonato? Acéptalo, él me ha elegido a mí… aun conociendo mi pasado me prefiere a mí, ¿Lo entiendes?**

—**No me has respondido**—insistió tratando de resistir a aquel ataque— **¿Por qué estás con él?**

—**Porque me pertenece, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Es mi novio!** – espetó acortando distancias con Rachel, a quien llegó a acorralar contra los lavabos.

—¿**Y por qué quedas con Sam a escondidas en un motel?—**cuestionó con temor—¿**Es eso lo que se le hace a un novio?**

—**¡Escúchame!—** volvió a atacarla— **olvídate de Finn, olvídate de mí, y no vuelvas a meterte entre nosotros dos porque lo vas a pagar caro, ¿Ok?—** espetó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Rachel, que ni siquiera se atrevía a pestañear.

Tener a Quinn ahí, tan cerca, la empezó a cohibir lo suficiente como para empezar a preocuparse por su integridad física, sin embargo, no fue ese temor el que se adueñó de ella en aquel instante. En realidad, fue algo extraño lo que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, y la dejó completamente inmóvil frente a ella. Sus ojos, inconscientemente, oscilaron varias veces sobre los labios de Quinn, que estaba tan cerca que incluso movía su pelo cada vez que el aire de su aliento chocaba con ella, y un olor a suave, dulce y terriblemente embriagador lo invadió todo. Tanto que Rachel no logró reaccionar a ninguna de las amenazas, y terminó contagiando su mutismo a la rubia.

Quinn ni siquiera fue consciente como el rubor comenzaba a ascender por sus mejillas, al ver el continuo vaivén de la mirada de Rachel sobre sus labios, y sus ojos.

No era la primera vez que vivía algo así. No era la primera chica que la miraba de aquella forma tan íntima, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía alguien como tan importante como lo era Rachel. Y a eso, no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto.

—**Te lo advierto Rachel**— murmuró tras aliviar la sequedad de su garganta, y dar un paso hacia atrás, separándose de ella para que el aire, por fin, sirviera de muro entre las dos— **Déjanos en paz**.—Añadió segundos antes de dar por finalizada aquella extraña discusión, y terminó abandonando el baño mientras Rachel, aun buscando el apoyo de los lavabos, trataba de entender que es lo que le había pasado.

No había prestado atención a las palabras de Quinn, ni siquiera lograba recordar qué era lo último que le había dicho, porque en su cabeza, solo rondaba la imagen de sus labios a escasos centímetros de ella, y ese dulce y suave perfume que desprendía.


	8. El reencuentro

CAPITULO 7

El reencuentro

Tal vez la comida de Shabat para los Berry, no era tan sofisticada y ejemplar como debía ser según la tradición Judía, al fin al cabo solo eran tres para la cena, y con el paso del tiempo, el vestirse para la ocasión, colocar el elegante mantel, la vajilla más valiosa y el festín de comida, se fue transformando poco a poco en algo más discreto, en la que un par de platos y algo de vino era más que suficiente para la celebración. Al fin y al cabo, lo realmente importante era encender la vela antes del anochecer, y recitar la Kidush con un buen vino, y el sabroso Jalá. Y eso, precisamente la hogaza de pan trenzado que debían tomar en la cena, es lo que Rachel tuvo que encargarse de comprar minutos antes de llegar a su casa, por culpa de la falta de tiempo de sus padres. Una compra de última hora que añadida a las clases, los exámenes, el entrenamiento diario, más el ensayo del coro, hicieron de aquel día una completa locura para Rachel, que ni siquiera se había percatado de haber salido de su casa sin las llaves, ni el teléfono móvil.

No obstante, tampoco fue un problema para ella. Solo un pequeño contratiempo que le perjudicaría siempre y cuando sus padres aún no hubiesen llegado a su casa. Pero eso no sucedió. Las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, y eso solo significaba que en el interior ya debía oler a la deliciosa cena que siempre preparaba Hiram, y las quejas de Leroy tras un duro día de trabajo.

Prefería sin duda que fuese Hiram quien atendiese a su llamada tras pulsar el timbre, pero su deseo quedó en nada tras escuchar algunas voces más en el interior, y ver como no tenía que alzar la mirada para sonreír a quien le abría la puerta. De hecho ni siquiera supo reaccionar al descubrirla.

Una chica preciosa de ojos azules, pelo largo y rubio, le sonreía tras la puerta mientras ella intentaba mantener la cordura.

—¡**Bienvenida al hogar de los Berry!**—le saludó con una pequeña reverencia sin perder la sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando la morena recuperó el habla.

—**¿Spencer...Oh dios mío, ¡Spencer!—** exclamó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella y la sometía a un intenso abrazo que incluso le hizo dejar caer la pequeña bolsa con el pan al suelo.—**No me lo puedo creer, ¿Qué haces aquí?...¡Oh dios mio!**

** —Rach…Rachel**—balbuceó casi sin respiración—**si sigues aprisionándome, me vas a asfixiar.**

**—Oh…lo siento, lo siento**—se apartó un poco de ella**—, pero es que no me lo creo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado? **

—**De una en una, las preguntas de una en una**—se apresuró a responder la rubia al tiempo que terminaban de adentrarse en el interior de la casa.

La sonrisa de Hiram y Leroy evidenciaron ante Rachel el conocimiento de la llegada de Spencer, sin dudas.

Casi dos años sin verse era demasiado tiempo, aunque al principio las llamadas, los mensajes y los emails entre ambas eran asiduos, con el tiempo se fueron haciendo de rogar, hasta que llegó el momento en que como aquel día, llevaban más de dos meses sin saber la una de la otra.

Aquella visita era algo que ambas tenían pendiente, y que Spencer pudo llevar a cabo gracias a la ayuda de los padres de Rachel, procurando en todo momento hacerlo de tal forma, que fuese una sorpresa para su hija. Y lo fue.

Rachel jamás esperó encontrarse a Spencer en su casa, y menos aún un día como aquél, al igual que tampoco esperó la de su "amiga", porque la dulce rubia no llegó sola. Acompañándola iba Ashley, alguien a quien Spencer había mencionado en multitud de llamadas y emails La hija de una estrella del rock que había logrado que todos sus miedos, quedasen para siempre en el olvido y su verdadera personalidad saliese a la luz.

De una en una, sí. Rachel hizo caso a la petición de Spencer de formular todo tipo de preguntas de una en una, sin embargo, la rubia no contaba con que el hecho de hacerlas de una en una, no significaba que fuesen acabar antes. Fueron tantas las cuestiones de la morena que la cena, a la que por supuesto estaban invitadas, se alargó más de la cuenta.

Hablaron de todo, pero era Spencer quien se llevaba toda la atención mientras relataba su vida en Los Ángeles y Rachel soñaba.

Los Ángeles era una ciudad mágica, casi tanto como lo era Nueva York para ella, y el relato de la chica le resultaba fascinante, sin contar con las anécdotas que Ashley se encargó de regalarles, logrando que las carcajadas terminasen interrumpiendo la velada en más de una ocasión.

Fueron más de dos y de tres horas las que estuvieron compartiendo velada hasta que Spencer y Ashley dieron por concluida aquella primera visita, y se disponían a regresar al hotel, donde Ashley se había empeñado en hospedarse mientras duraba su breve estancia en la ciudad. Solo varios días, el tiempo suficiente para atender a lo que habían ido a hacer en Lima, y regresar de nuevo a Los Ángeles. Por supuesto, ver a Rachel formaba parte del plan de aquel rápido viaje de Spencer y su chica.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Hiram pronunció su nombre y el silencio las invadió. Spencer miró a Rachel, que bajó su mirada sin saber cómo actuar.

—**¿****Lucy?—** balbuceó extrañada, al igual que se mostró Hiram.

—**Rachel cariño, ¿No le has contado lo de Lucy?—** los padres se miraron incrédulos, pero Rachel volvía a bajar la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Quinn había sido clara con todo aquel asunto, Lucy ya no estaba por mucho que fuera ella, y contarle a Spencer todo aquello, podría suponer otro revuelo de conflictos y peleas con quien debía compartir clases y ensayos. Y no estaba muy segura de querer seguir peleando con Quinn por lo que restaba de curso.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?—**cuestionó Spencer un tanto aturdida por el silencio**—¿Qué pasa?**

—**Lucy está en mi instituto**—terminó confesando.

—**¿Cómo?...¿Como que está en tu instituto?, estás bromeando ¿No?**

—**No, no estoy bromeando**.

—**Pero ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?**

—**No, no pude decirte nada porque me enteré hace unos días.**

—**Oh Dios, ¿Y como esta? ¿Has hablado con ella?, la he echado mucho de menos...**

—**Sí, si he hablado y más de lo que puedes imaginar, pero es una larga historia y tengo que contártela con más tiempo. No creo que podáis aguantar tanto...es bastante compleja...—** Respondió lanzando una mirada sobre Ashley, que trataba de sobrellevar la conversación, para ella aburrida, como podía.

— **Ok, está bien… oye ya que mañana nos vamos a ver, ¿Por qué no le llamas?, me gustaría mucho verla**— insistió emocionada, pero aquella emoción no era compartida por Rachel, que volvía a bajar la mirada.

Sabía que aquello sería casi imposible. Quinn había luchado durante dos años por evitar que la descubriese, ¿Por qué iba a querer que también lo hiciera Spencer? Ella se alejó de ambas, y por lo que pudo entender no tenía demasiadas expectativas en recuperar ninguna de las dos amistades. Sin embargo, tras la insistencia de la rubia, Rachel terminó aceptando la petición, aun sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Y con esa agridulce sensación terminó despidiéndose de las dos chicas, y citándose al día siguiente para volver verse y hablar con más tranquilidad de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas. Y lo cierto es que aquella sensación ya no la iba a abandonar en toda la noche. Al menos hasta que se replanteó la opción de intentarlo al menos y ver que tipo de reacción tendría Quinn a la visita de Spencer.

Fueron muchas las dudas que la golpeaban mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, y terminaba por sentarse a los pies de su cama, observando el teléfono entre sus manos. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Spencer todo lo que había sucedido con Lucy?¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Aceptaría Quinn reunirse con ellas? ¿Le aceptaría la llamada de teléfono? . Antes de que todas aquellas preguntas terminaran por volverla loca, la morena ya estaba decidida a hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

No era demasiado tarde, pero tuvo que esperar varios tonos antes de escuchar cómo Quinn descolgaba la llamada.

—**¿Hola?**

—**Luc…eh Quinn, soy Rachel.**

—**Lo sé, reconozco tu número, ¿Qué quieres?**— cuestionó con desgana.

—**Perdona que te moleste, ¿Estás durmiendo?**

—**No, evidentemente ya no**—respondió con sequedad**—¿Qué quieres?**

—**Oh, lo siento, verás solo quería, quería saber si...—** tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de templar los nervios— **Mmmm…Spencer está en la ciudad, voy a verla mañana y me ha pedido que te avise, por si te apetece quedar con ellas…**

Ni siquiera respondió en aquel instante. El sueño que casi conseguía evitar que ordenase palabras coherentes, desapareció de repente y Quinn terminó por sentarse en la cama completamente aturdida por lo que acababa de oír.

**—¿Quinn?—**musitó Rachel tras no recibir respuesta alguna.

— **Spencer**— balbuceo

—**Sí…y…Quinn te juro que no le he dicho nada de... de lo del... bueno ya sabes de Lucy, pero a mi padre se le escapó tu nombre y...**

¿El destino? ¿La casualidad? ¿Los dioses del Olimpo? No sabía que había propiciado aquella situación, pero que Spencer apareciese en su vida después de más de dos años sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, no podría ser obra de otra cosa que no fuera algo sobrenatural. Sobre todo porque precisamente en aquel momento, era cuánto más deseaba hablar con ella. Y no solo por la añoranza que sentía por su vieja amiga, sino porque era la única que iba a lograr aclararle aquella duda que sentía acerca de si Rachel conocía el verdadero motivo por el que la apartaron de ella, o no

— **¿Quinn?, ¿Estás ahí?—**insistió Rachel de nuevo.

—**Eh, si… si, quiero ir…me gustaría volver a verla.**.

—Oh…perfecto—balbuceó Rachel completamente sorprendida—Está bien, no tenemos un plan concreto, vendrá a mi casa con Ashley y…

—Ok—le interrumpió— dime la hora y allí estaré.

—Eh…sobre las 12 más o menos... ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto, allí estaré.

Silencio. Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras y ambas guardaron mutismo absoluto mientras la llamada seguía corriendo en sus teléfonos.

Quinn lo hizo por culpa de las cuestiones que ya empezaban a asolar su mente, y que estaban enfocadas en cómo sería aquel encuentro con Spencer, y cómo iba a lograr conseguir hablar a solas con ella. Mientras Rachel, se debatía en duelo tratando de averiguar cómo evitar cortar la conversación, y seguir alargándola por algunos minutos más. Aunque eso no parecía entrar en los planes de Quinn cuando volvió a ser consciente de que estaba al teléfono con ella.

—Rach…—susurró logrando que la sonrisa de Rachel apareciera sin más tras escucharla. Era la primera vez que Quinn, y no Lucy, se dirigía a ella de aquel modo. — Es tarde, nos vemos mañana.

—Si, claro…es…es tarde—aceptó sin más—Descansa Quinn.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Aquella manera cariñosa de referirse a ella, era más que suficiente para permitir que la calma se adueñase de ella y el sueño hiciese de aquella noche, una de las más rápidas de cuántas había vivido. Y para Quinn no fue muy diferente tampoco. Apenas colgar la llamada el sueño terminó regresando a ella, y la tranquilidad de saber que iba a poder aclarar sus dudas hizo el resto en aquella noche. Y también durante la mañana.

Llegó rápida, pero las horas durante la misma se hicieron eternas, tanto que Quinn aparcaba su coche sobre las 11 de la mañana junto a la casa de Rachel, porque incluso había llegado a olvidar la hora concreta a la que estaba citada. Suponía que el rencuentro con las chicas sería para almorzar juntas y no quería llegar tarde, así que lo mejor era anticiparse.

Y allí, dentro del coche, observó cómo la calle y la casa de los Berry, aparecían en calma en aquel primaveral sábado. Ni siquiera necesitó que Rachel le indicase la dirección de su hogar, ya que fueron muchas veces las que Quinn se plantaba allí, junto al contenedor del final de la calle, metida en el coche y decidiendo si acudir a pedirle algo de apoyo cuando la necesitaba. Algo que nunca terminó por hacer, pero en aquel instante todo cambiaba. No tenía motivos por los que permanecer escondida mientras observaba la casa de Rachel, y menos aun cuando vio como la puerta se abría y Leroy e Hiram salían al exterior.

Rápidamente, casi sin tiempo a pensarlo, Quinn se bajó del coche y emprendió una leve hacia ellos.

—¡Sr. Berry!—exclamó Quinn a escasos metros de ellos— Hola…discúlpenme, soy…

—¿Quinn?— interrumpió Leroy al reconocer a la chica. Hiram la observaba boquiabierto.

—Eh sí, Quinn, — respondió algo aturdida por el reconocimiento— ¿Está, está Rachel en su casa?

—¡Oh dios mio!—exclamó Leroy— Quinn estás preciosa— dijo al tiempo que se acercaba mientras la invitaba a acompañarle en dirección a la casa.

—¿Qué tal estás, Lucy?— Hiram salió de su embelesamiento

—Bien— sonrió tranquila al ver que su particular manera de recordarle su antiguo yo, no iba con malas intenciones.—Rachel me dijo que Spencer estaba en la ciudad y bueno…hemos…hemos quedado para…

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos—le interrumpió Leroy— Rachel lleva toda la mañana histérica, ya sabes cómo es—sonrió divertido mientras caminaban hasta la entrada de la casa, donde se detuvieron para abrirle la puerta — Entra— dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar al interior— Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos. Rachel está en su habitación, es la primera puerta a la izquierda en el primer piso— indicaba sin dejar de mirarla sonriente— Creo que ya debe de estar lista, y te estaba esperando, así que sube tú. ¿Ok?

—Eh…claro, aunque puedo esperarla aquí mismo y…

—No, no…sube. Ella no va a bajar hasta que llegue la hora y seguro que anda escuchando música. No se va a enterar a menos que le avises.

—Ok…gracias.

—Me ha encantado volver a verte, Lucy—musitó Leroy, que se resistía a abandonar el hogar tras volver a verla, sin embargo lo hizo. Y lo hizo porque Hiram ya le incitaba a que cerrase la puerta para seguir adelante con sus planes en aquella mañana y la dejaron a solas, en el salón de aquella casa, la casa de los Berry.

Quinn tardó varios minutos en ser consciente de cómo estaba en su casa después de haber huido de ella durante tanto tiempo.Y necesitó esos minutos para llevar a cabo el siguente de los pasos, para ascender hacia el piso superior y encontrarse con ella frente a frente.

Las dudas era algo que no iban a desaparecer de ella en aquel instante, pero no contaba con el miedo que comenzó a sentir cuando supo que estaba decidida a hacerlo. Y fue entonces cuando su voz , terriblemente dulce , le llamó la atención procedente del piso superior.

—¿Rachel?—musitó dejandose guiar por el sonido de la voz de la morena que canturreaba algo realmente familiar para ella. Sobre todo conforme avanzaba por las escaleras y podía oirla cada vez más nítida.

Sonreia al escucharla.

— **Puedes comprar pelo si no te crece**

— Puedes arreglar tu nariz si ellos lo dicen…—susurró Quinn acompañándola en aquel singular dueto que ambas hacían, sin que Rachel fuese consciente de ello.

Quinn ascendió por las escaleras guiándose por la melodía de Rachel y supuso que se encontraba en la ducha, tras empezar a percibir el ruido del agua cayendo tras la puerta que aparecía frente a ella. Así que siguiendo la indicación de Leroy, se giró a la izquierda y cuidadosamente abrió la primera puerta.

Abrumada

No habia otro adjetivo que describiese a Quinn cuando se adentró en la habitación de Rachel , y comenzó un cuidadoso y casi inconsciente escrutinio de la misma.

La cama, repleta de peluches evidenciaba la dulzura y el más infantil rasgo de su personalidad. Frente a ella, un trípode con la video cámara perfectamente colocada sobre él, que le hizo recordar todos los videos que la morena subía a su MySpace y que ella veía en mitad de la noche, escondida en la propia oscuridad de su habitación. Y por un momento se la imaginó allí, cantando frente al objetivo, dando lo mejor de sí, regalando todo aquel talento que poseía a idiotas como ella que se dedicaban a insultarla. No pudo evitar sentir como una punzada se adueñaba de ella al ser consciente de lo mal que debía pasarlo Rachel al leer sus envenados comentarios, pero eso no la detuvo para seguir descubriendo aquella habitación; Una bicicleta elíptica, un espejo, la foto de un Grammy pegada en él, pequeñas pegatinas de estrellas doradas por todos lados y algo que destellaba y que la obligó a acercarse a él.

Quinn observó algo en la pared lateral. Había un pequeño cuadro donde un trozo de madera parecía ser la obra de arte, algo que le extrañó. De una de las esquinas del marco colgaba algo que resplandecía y que ella recordaba con total claridad. Quinn se acercó lo suficiente para observar que era su estrella, la cadena de oro con la estrella engarzada que le había dejado a Rachel en aquella maldita nota que dejó en su buzón.

Y fue entonces, al recordar el buzón, cuando Quinn pudo asociar el trozo de madera envejecido con la nota. ¿Era parte del buzón?, se preguntó a sí misma cuando un golpe de aire la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió y una emocionada Rachel entró en la habitación quedándose perpleja al descubrirla allí.

Las dos se miraron sin decir nada. Rachel con el pelo mojado y una pequeña toalla que cubría la mitad de su menudo cuerpo quedó tan sorprendida al ver a la rubia allí, que ni siquiera atinó a terminar de cantar la última de las estrofas que canturreaba.

—Quinn, ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?—balbuceó sin saber muy bien si era o no real.

Ni siquiera pestañeó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Quinn había perdido el habla al verla aparecer de repente, de aquella forma . Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y que Rachel esperaba una respuesta, el rubor inundó sus mejillas.

—Tus padres me dijeron que subiera,— musitó nerviosa— que estabas esperándome y yo…yo lo siento –se disculpó al tiempo que emprendía una huida épica hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharse— será mejor que espere abajo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Rachel se había detenido justo en la entrada de su habitación , y no parecía tener intención de moverse hasta que reaccionó al verla detenerse frente a ella..

—¿Puedo pasar?— cuestionó Quinn tratando de abrirse paso junto a ella.

—Oh, si, si claro— reaccionó— pero tranquila, no tienes por qué irte no pasa nada porque estés aquí… Es solo que no te esperaba... no—

— Será mejor que espere abajo— Quinn interrumpió el pequeño soliloquio de la morena, mientras perdía la mirada el pelo , que no dejaba de desprender agua sobre el cuello y la espalda de la morena, y lograba que el rubor volviera a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Esa época de no saber dónde mirar o sentirse completamente avergonzada ya la había pasado cuando entró en el equipo de las animadoras. Ya sabía lo que era convivir en un vestuario de chicas cambiándose de ropa, y aunque al principio lo pasaba mal por aquella maldita sensación, pronto pudo superarlo. No había nada, no existía nada, pero en aquel momento Quinn se sintió demasiado vulnerable, demasiado débil para poder soportar aquella situación en la habitación de Rachel, en aquellas circunstancias y con todos esos sentimientos contradictorios. Y menos aun cuando un suave y delicado olor llegaba hasta ella. Olor que no sabría describir, pero que le recordaba a algo parecido a la vainilla, y que a punto estuvo de romper su calma.

—Estaré esperando— se excusó de nuevo Quinn tras lograr esquivarla, y salió hacia el pasillo, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras hasta el salón. Allí se sentó y esperó impaciente la llegada de la chica mientras se debatía entre miles de pensamientos sobre lo sucedido, en como había vuelto aquella extraña sensación que tanto habia llegado a odiar, y en lo difícil que le iba a resultar enfrentarse a Spencer en un momento como aquel. Tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa, y más aún logró estarlo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, y la voz de Rachel desde el piso superior le pidió que fuese ella quien abriese.

Y lo hizo.

Tras tomar varias bocanadas de aire y tras asegurarse que todo en su cuerpo estaba perfecto, pelo, ropa y sonrisa, abrió la puerta dispuesta a todo.

—**Oh dios…¿Spencer?—** balbuceó al descubrirla completamente sonriente, aunque las dudas en la chica no tardaron en proyectarse en su rostro. Spencer miró a Ashley, que con un descaro absoluto hacía lo mismo hacia Quinn .

—**¿Está Rachel?—** preguntó sin reconocerla al tiempo que se aseguraba de que no se habían equivocado de casa.

—**Oh dios, lo siento… olvide por completo**— comenzó a sonreír mientras Spencer y Ashley se miraban sin comprender nada— **Spence… soy Lucy**.

—**¿Qué?—** cuestionaron ambas al unísono.

—**Adelante…pasa, te lo explicare dentro con calma**— volvió a hablar sin perder la sonrisa. Algo que no esperaba que sucediera hasta que pudo ver como Spencer, seguía siendo la misma chica dulce que ella recordaba. Al menos su aspecto así lo demostraba.— **Hola... ¿Tú eres?—** cuestionó a Ashley, que siguiendo los pasos de Spencer, no pudo evitar detenerse junto a Quinn y volver a repasarla con la mirada.

—**Ashley, encantada de conocerte**— lanzó su mano para saludarla al tiempo que sonreía de forma atrevida.

—**¿Cómo vas a ser tu Lucy?**— interrumpió Spencer completamente sorprendida.—**Es una broma, ¿Verdad?**

—**No…no lo es**— fue Rachel quien respondió al aparecer bajando las escaleras— **Es la larga historia de la que te hablé pero...como ves, ella está aquí para contártelo ¿Verdad Quinn?**— explicó al tiempo que se fundía en un afectuoso abrazo con su amiga, le dedicaba una mirada llena de complicidad a Quinn, que vio como el gesto se alargaba entre ellas y la necesidad por hacer lo mismo, comenzaba a invadirla.

—**¿Y a qué esperas para contarme qué ha pasado con Lucy?—** dijo Spencer tras destruir el abrazo y dirigirse hacia ella**.—¿Cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en…alguien…así? **

No respondió.

Spencer esperaba una primera respuesta de Quinn, pero la primera reacción de Quinn fue bajar la mirada y extender sus brazos, pidiendo un abrazo también para ella. Y eso fue lo que recibió.

Spencer no dudó en entregárselo y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras Ashley y Rachel observaban curiosas la escena. Sobre todo Rachel. Era la primera vez que veía aquella actitud en Quinn, y a pesar del inmenso cambio pudo percibir a la pequeña Lucy en su gesto, y eso la hacía feliz.. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía aquella dulzura en los ojos de la rubia, que ya casi lo había olvidado.

**—De verdad…no comprendo nada**—volvió a hablar Spencer**—Necesito que me cuentes qué está sucediendo.**

—**Está bien te lo explicare**—musitó Quinn sin dejar de abrazar a Spencer**— Pero… ¿No os parece que mejor nos vayamos a comer algo?, tantos nervios me han provocado un hambre terrible**— bromeó ante el mutismo que se habia apoderado de las tres.

—**Es justo lo que yo estaba esperando**—intervino Ashley—**Por favor, llévenme a comer algo porque necesito energía para comprender todo lo que está pasando aquí**— añadió provocando las primeras sonrisas al unísono, y no iban a ser las últimas.

—**Perfecto…**—musitó Rachel aceptando la petición de sus amigas— **vamos a comernos el mundo…**


	9. Secretos

CAPITULO 8

Secretos

Breadstix fue el lugar elegido para el almuerzo entre las chicas.

El sol en aquellos últimos días de la primavera, lograba que aquella mañana de sábado fuese perfecta para disfrutarla al aire libre, y la pequeña terraza del restaurante idónea para una reunión de aquellas características. Una reunión sin un solo minuto de tregua en la que las conversaciones se sucedían una tras otras.

Eran muchos los temas y demasiada la curiosidad de las cuatro amigas por descubrir cómo eran sus vidas después de tanto tiempo separadas, sin embargo, fue Quinn quien se convirtió en el centro de atención tras las decenas de preguntas que Spencer le formuló acerca de su abismal cambio de aspecto físico. Y a pesar de haber guardado ese secreto con tanto esmero durante aquellos años, la rubia no tuvo inconveniente alguno de contestar a todas y cada una de las cuestiones que recibía, provocando no solo la sorpresa en las chicas, sino también un sentimiento de pena al ser conscientes de todo el daño psicológico que había sufrido por culpa de los complejos, y la ineptitud de sus padres.

—**Rachel, ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de todo esto?—** cuestionó rompiendo un breve silencio que consiguieron crear por arte de magia— **Le he preguntado muchas veces por ti, pero siempre me decía que no sabía nada**.— Volvió a mirar a Quinn, que desdibujó su sonrisa y volvió a mostrarse seria. Rachel guardó silencio por algunos segundos tratando de abordar el tema con calma, y pensar bien en una respuesta que no terminase incomodando a Quinn, pero ésta no permitió que eso sucediera y se adelantó.

— **Ella no lo sabía—**la excusó— **No sabía que yo era Lucy, por eso no te pudo decir nada**

—**¿Y tú no reconocías a Rachel?—** preguntó Ashley incrédula.

—**Sí, claro que la reconocía**

—**¿Entonces...¿Por qué no le dijiste quien eras?—** insistió Ashley y de nuevo el silencio las invadió. Rachel se limitaba a desviar su mirada hacia el plato, mientras Spencer divagaba por ambas, esperando una respuesta que colmase su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, Quinn entendía que aquel no era el momento oportuno de aclarar nada a Spencer. Si, tenía que hacerlo, pero debía ser a solas. Su única intención en aquella mañana, a pesar de haberse olvidado de ella, era la de poder descubrir si Rachel conocía o no su secreto y el motivo por el que sus padres terminaron ingresándola en aquel estúpido centro. Tenía que saber si Rachel estaba mintiéndole o por el contrario, tal y como empezaba a sospechar, ignoraba absolutamente todo lo que le sucedió en aquellos días.

—**Bien chicas, creo que ese tema es mejor que lo habléis vosotras dos a solas, porque a mi es algo que ya me aburre**— fingió siendo consciente de la incomodidad que mostraba Quinn tras escuchar aquellas preguntas.

Realmente se moría por saber la verdad, pero aquel día Quinn estaba increíblemente dulce y sonriente, y no quería que todo se echase a perder por culpa de aquello.

Fue esa misma interrupción de Rachel, la que dio por zanjado el tema de conversación, tras recibir una mueca de agradecimiento por parte de Quinn, y continuaron con el almuerzo sacando a relucir otros temas de conversación menos peliagudos. Entre ellos la confirmación de que Ashley y Spencer eran algo más que amigas, algo que Rachel conocía de sobra, sin embargo Quinn, desconocía por completo la vida actual de su amiga en Los Ángeles, y aquella noticia le sorprendió demasiado, no porque fueran pareja sino porque Spencer había conseguido dar ese paso tan importante que tantos quebraderos de cabeza supuso para su adolescencia, y no daba muestras de sentirse culpable o mal por hacerlo. Y con esas noticias, llegó el final de aquel almuerzo y de la reunión, aunque a pesar de despedirse de la pareja, volverían a verse en aquella noche gracias a la insistencia de Ashley, y su afán por salir a divertirse.

Quinn fue la encargada de llevar a la morena hasta su hogar, y los escasos 10 minutos que duró el trayecto, fueron en absoluto silencio. La rubia se mostraba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras conducía, y Rachel lo hacía de la misma manera, pero con distinto objetivo. Buscaba alguna excusa para estar más tiempo junto a ella en aquella tarde, algo que siempre había deseado. Ser su amiga había sido una asignatura pendiente durante aquellos dos años, y aun estando todas aquellas peleas por Finn, la aparición en escena de Lucy y la llegada de Spencer, podrían suavizar las cosas entre las dos, al fin y al cabo, habían sido amigas y se conocían muy bien.

—**Me preguntaba... si…te apetece un café**— habló sin apartar la mirada del frente.

—**No**—respondió Quinn con sequedad, y Rachel se lamentó.—**Quiero**** decir que no puedo hoy, tengo que cuidar a los hijos de mi vecino, y luego salgo con Finn… tal vez en otro momento**— añadió tratando quitarle dureza a su negación, y Rachel sonrió.

Benevolente. Esa era la palabra que describía el gesto de Quinn por intentar suavizar la tensión entre ellas, y Rachel no tardó en captar el mensaje, agradeciéndole con una leve sonrisa que tratase de mostrarse más amable.

—**Me, me lo he pasado muy bien hoy— **musitó Quinn tras lograr que el silencio se alargase de nuevo hasta que llegaron a su destino, y detuvo el coche frente a la casa de la morena.

—**Yo también**—respondió recuperando la sonrisa**—¿Vendrás esta noche?**

—**No lo sé aún… pero me gustaría.**

—**Está bien, te estaré… estaremos esperando**.—Corrigió al tiempo que se decidía a abandonar el coche ante la atenta mirada de Quinn. Mirada que de nuevo se trasformaba en una débil sonrisa tras escucharla balbucear—**Cuídate Quinn.**

—**Tú también, y gracias por avisarme.**

—**No me des las gracias, ellas…bueno ya sabes…somos…hemos sido amigas, ¿No?**

—**Así es.**

—**Ok…será mejor que me marche**—añadió evitando que pudiese terminar molestándose por la conversación, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que provocó en Quinn.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Rachel giraba su cabeza para observarla, cada dos o tres metros que recorría en dirección hacia su casa. Gesto divertido que ella misma continuó cuando se despidió de ella saludándola con la mano satisfaciendo así la necesidad de despedirse con aquella amabilidad que ambas mostraban, y logrando que la sonrisa de Rachel se ampliase al máximo antes de adentrarse en su casa.

Y así se mantuvo durante toda la tarde, hasta que los nervios comenzaron a aparecer de forma inesperada en Rachel. Quinn no dio señales de poder participar en aquella salida y las pocas esperanzas que tenía por poder seguir compartiendo tiempo con ella, terminó esfumándose.

El lugar elegido era un pequeño bar de estilo rockero al que Ashley insistió en acudir tras haber oído hablar de él a su padre. Y tanto Spencer como Rachel supieron de primera mano lo especial que debía ser para que insistiera tanto en acudir a él. Aquel Paredes repletas imágenes con estrellas mundiales del Rock, entre ellos el padre de Ashley, y que terminó logrando que Spencer no dudase en indicar a uno de los camareros que aquella chica que le acompañaba, era hija de aquél conocido guitarrista de Rock.

Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de como terminaron encima del pequeño escenario, pero aquel secreto que Spencer confesó al camarero que les atendía, no pasó desapercibido para el dueño del bar, y terminó por invitando a Ashley a regalarles una improvisada versión de uno de los mayores éxitos de su padre.

No había mucha gente por lo que el momento se volvió íntimo, y eso hizo que Rachel no desaprovechase aquella oportunidad de dar algo de su mayor talento. Daba igual que fuesen apenas cinco o seis personas las que estaban escuchándolas, siempre y cuando hubiese un escenario disponible, ni siquiera se lo pensaba.

Y Spencer, pacientemente, se limitó a ser una más de aquel escaso público entusiasmado que les estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer lo que más les gustaba.

Fue ahí, justo en mitad de una de las canciones, cuando sintió que el corazón empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza en su pecho. La figura de Quinn adentrándose en el bar y saludando a Spencer, fue el motivo por el que Rachel sintió aquella pequeña convulsión que a punto estuvo de hacerle perderse en el estribillo que cantaba, y que la habría dejado en ridículo si no fuese por su capacidad para salir airosa de una situación como aquella. Al menos hasta que acabaron y ambas decidieron dejar el escenario.

—**Hola Quinn**—saludó Ashley en primera instancia—, **me alegra verte aquí. Veo que al final has sido coherente y has preferido pasar una noche con nosotras a aburrirte en casa.**

** —No podía dejar escapar una oportunidad así—**le respondió con media sonrisa, mientras notaba como Rachel aguardaba de pie frente a ellas.

**—Haces bien…Rachel y yo vamos a por algo de beber, ¿Queréis algo?**

—**Mmm yo no, aún tengo en mi vaso—**respondió Spencer.

—**Si me traes lo mismo que tú vayas a tomar, será perfecto**—dijo Quinn ganándose el primer guiño de ojos de la chica, que sonriente tomó del brazo a Rachel y la arrastró con ella hasta la barra.

—**Tienes mucho valor pidiendo lo mismo que ella**—dijo Spencer acercándose a la rubia.

—**Dudo que le den algo con alcohol, estás en Ohio no en Los Ángeles.**

**—¿Y?—**sonrió—**Su padre está en aquella pared de allí**—señaló hacia uno de los cuadros—**Nada más llegar, la han invitado a subir al escenario por ser hija de él…¿Crees que no le darán lo que pida?**

—**Bueno…entonces aprovecharé los beneficios de estar con la hija de una estrella del Rock**—bromeó.

—**Tienes razón**—murmuró desviando la mirada hacia su vaso—**Al final…has podido venir.**

** —Sí. He estado cuidando a los hijos de mis vecinos, y después de eso suelo quedar con Finn pero…estando tú en la ciudad, no podía desechar la idea. **

** —¿Te alegras de verme?**

**—¿Por qué preguntas eso?, ¿Cómo no me voy a alegrar de verte?**

—**No lo sé…supongo que todo éste tiempo alejadas es por algo, ¿No? No sé qué hice para que ni siquiera me llamaras. Y entiendo que no sea el momento de hablar de algo así, pero…bueno…es extraño Lucy, perdón…Quinn.**

** —Puedes llamarme Lucy—**masculló la rubia.

**—No eres Lucy, no te ofendas…me encanta tenerte de nuevo en mi vida y que desees estar aquí, con nosotras…pero no siento que seas Lucy. No solo por tu físico, son muchas cosas…¿Sabes la de veces que Rachel y yo nos hemos preguntado qué te había sucedido?**

** —Tú lo sabias**—recriminó algo molesta.

**—¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?**

—**Le contaste todo a Rachel, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?—**espetó cambiando de actitud.

**—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

—**De mis sentimientos**—masculló Quinn asegurándose de que Rachel y Ashley siguiesen en la barra—**Me dijiste que lo habías hecho, que le dijiste que me pasaban cosas con…con las…eso.—**Añadió molesta.

—**No le dije nada**—respondió rápidamente Spencer—**Te dije que si tú no lo hacías, lo haría yo…pero jamás se lo confesé porque tú desapareciste y no quisiste ser honesta con ella. **

**—¿No se lo dijiste?—**cuestionó recuperando la confusión

**—¡No! ¿Quién te crees que soy? Solo quería que te lanzaras, pero no iba a hacer algo así sin tu permiso. Ni siquiera cuando te fuiste, lo hice.**

—**Oh dios…**—balbuceó Quinn regresando la mirada hacia Rachel, que ajena a todo seguía conversando con el camarero que estaba atendiéndolas—**No sabe nada…¿Y por qué…por qué no vino a mi cita?**

**—¿A tu cita?**

** —Le dejé una nota en su buzón y…**

—**Oh…eso…la encontró cuando ya te habías marchado**—le interrumpió—**Rachel me dijo que la había encontrado cuando estaban en plena mudanza. Ella no supo que tú querías verla hasta varios meses después de que te marcharas. Y te aseguro que tanto ella como yo, intentamos localizarte, pero tus padres siempre nos decían que no podías hablar…que estabas en Columbia, que tenías cosas que hacer…que se yo. Ojala hubiésemos tenido teléfono móvil—se quejó.**

—**Oh dios**—volvió a lamentarse al ser consciente de todo lo que había sucedido y como Rachel le había dicho la verdad. Aunque lo que más le empezaba a pesar, era saber que durante dos años, estuvo odiándola sin motivo alguno. Haciendo de su vida en el instituto un infierno.—**Dios…no tendrías que haberme dicho aquello, no tendrías que haberme hecho creer que se lo ibas a decir…**

** —Lo siento Quinn, solo quería ayudarte a que te lanzaras. Ella era nuestra amiga y tenía derecho a saberlo. Yo le confesé mis dudas y mira, nunca dejamos** **querer…aunque estemos separadas, aunque no hablemos a diario, seguimos siendo amigas…**

** — Era una cría y estaba asustada**

— **¿Y yo no?, te recuerdo que ambas teníamos esa duda. Lo solucioné y ahora estoy feliz con alguien a quien quiero y me da igual lo que digan o piensen. Y te aseguro que no ha sido sencillo, pero mereció la pena, pero… ¿Y tú? ¿De qué te sirvió esconderte?**

—**No puedes compararlo con mi situación. Rachel habría salido corriendo si le hubiese dicho lo que me pasaba, de hecho, eso es lo que creí que hizo cuando me dijiste que le contaste todo—** trago saliva— **pero tuve valor ¿Sabes?, la cité, estuve toda una tarde esperándola en tu casita del árbol y ella no apareció… creí morir aquel día, me sentí la persona más estúpida y fea del mundo. Mis padres me mandaron a Columbia, a un centro en el que creían que la homosexualidad se cura, ¿Entiendes lo que tuve que pasar? Se supone que tenía que curarme de mis sentimientos a hacia ella… fue horrible.**

—**Lo entiendo y me hace mal saber que has tenido que soportar algo así, pero al menos podrías haber hablado conmigo si con ella no te atrevías. Te fuiste sin más, Quinn. **

— **Creía estar enamorada de ella,**—replicó volviendo a buscarla en la barra— **pensaba que ella… pensaba que al menos me comprendería y que a pesar de que tú le hubieses dicho algo, iba a tratar de ayudarme, de apoyarme para superar aquello. **

—**¿Y después de todo eso?¿Por qué no se lo contaste cuando te encontraste con ella en el instituto?**

—**Por****que la odiaba. Verme sola en la casita del árbol fue la mayor humillación que sentí, y eso que casi estaba acostumbrada a que se burlasen de mí, pero desde aquel día nunca más he vuelto a confiar en nadie. Llegar al Mckinley me cambión. Conseguí todo lo que no pude conseguir en Fairbrooks y no iba a permitir que viniese a reírse y a destruirme de nuevo.**

—**Por favor Lucy, es Rachel, nuestra Rachel ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así de ella?**

—**Lo pensé…pero estaba ofendida, el dolor era superior y no por mis sentimientos, sino porque sentí que me fallo como amiga. Cuando descubrí que estaba en el instituto no quería verla ni tenerla cerca.**

—**¿Y qué piensas hacer?, porque Rachel quiere saber porque le hiciste eso...y qué es lo que tenías que decirle.**

—**Eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora. **

—**¿No te preocupa? ¿Le vas a decir lo que sientes por…**

—**¿Sentir?—**le interrumpió—**Yo no siento nada por ella. Solo fue una estúpida confusión de crías. Era una de mis mejores amigas y yo me confundí, nada más**. –Añadió orgullosa.

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Tengo novio**—apuntilló—**creí que ya lo sabias.**

—**Sí, claro que lo sé…lo que no sé es si eres feliz.**

—**Lo seré**

—**¿Lo serás?**—cuestionó sorprendida—**Se supone que si tienes novio, debes estar feliz…¿No?**

—**Yo no he dicho que no lo sea, he dicho que lo seré…porque me importa el futuro. Mi vida está al lado de Finn, y no hay nada más que hablar**.—Zanjó justo cuando ambas se percataban de la llegada de Rachel y Ashley.

Disimular no era sencillo para Quinn, que no podía evitar mostrar el malestar en su rostro por la conversación, casi disputa, que había mantenido con Spencer, y Rachel no tardó en percibirlo.

—**Hey…Spencer, necesito que vengas…el camarero no se fía de mí y necesita que le respondas algunas preguntas antes de hacerme un regalo**—fue Ashley la primera en romper el tenso silencio que habían creado su chica y Quinn, lanzándose hacia ella y obligándola a que siguiese sus pasos, mientras Rachel se mantenía al margen, tratando de saber qué hacer o decirle.

La conocía. Conocía aquella mirada desconfiada de Quinn y sabía que interesarse por ella, le haría recibir alguna de sus maléficas respuestas. Sin embargo, y después de haber logrado que estuviese allí, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

—**Me alegra que hayas decidido venir**—murmuró tomando asiento a su lado, y Quinn hizo ademán por separarse de ella. Sin embargo no lo logró, porque el embriagador perfume de la morena, el mismo que había notado en su habitación aquella misma mañana, seguía haciendo de las suyas y logró retenerla allí, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. **—¿Qué tal con los hijos de tu vecino? ¿Te han dado mucha guerra?**

—**No—**respondió sin mirarla. No estaba enfadada con ella, menos aún después de saber la verdad, pero aquella angustia le hacía tomar aquella actitud frente a ella, y no podía evitarlo.

—**Ok…**me alegro—susurró incomoda**—¿Estás…estas bien?—** pregunto preocupada.

— **Estoy bien**—volvía a responderle centrando su mirada en Ashley y Spencer, que parecían divertirse con el camarero, y Rachel la imitó. Dos respuestas cortantes eran suficientes para saber que no deseaba que la cuestionase más, pero no había templado sus nervios para nada. Rachel iba dispuesta a pasárselo bien y recuperar la sonrisa de Quinn, era su principal objetivo para lograrlo.

—**¿Es lindo no crees?, se les ve tan felices juntas. Me alegro mucho por Spencer, debe ser muy duro soportar todo lo que ella ha soportado**—añadió y Quinn se lamentó, tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo para evitar que el malestar terminase provocando las lágrimas en sus ojos. –**Quinn**—continuó— **sea lo que sea lo que te esté rondando por la cabeza, olvídalo, aunque sea por esta noche .No quiero que estés mal y menos hoy…además, cuando te pones tan seria no estás igual de guapa que cuando sonríes**— fue dulce, tanto que logró hacer reaccionar a Quinn.

—**¿Alguna vez me has visto guapa?—** cuestionó desconfiada.

— ¿**Por qué me preguntas eso?, es evidente que si, te lo he dicho muchas veces…**

—**Ahora pero… ¿ Cómo me veías cuando era Lucy?—**tensó la mandíbula— **¿También pensabas que era la chica más hermosa que jamás habías visto?**

—**No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso, Quinn**—respondió desconcertada—**Siempre te he visto hermosa. Y si me permites, puede que ahora tu físico sea espectacular, pero Lucy tenía algo que tú ahora no tienes…y eso sí que era hermoso**.

—**¿Qué tenía? No era más que un cero a la izquierda. El hazmerreír, la chica gordita, con gafas y aparato de dientes de la que todo el mundo se burlaba. ¿Qué tenía de hermoso eso?**

—**Tú**—la interrumpió—**Tu corazón lo era, Quinn. Eras especial, eras única y ahora ya no lo eres. Ahora eres una más de las guapas del instituto, pero no miras con la dulzura con la que me miraba Lucy, ni me cuida como ella lo hacía. Eso es lo hermoso, Quinn…el físico cambia, ya lo has visto…pero la persona se queda, y tú…**

—**Cállate Rachel**—le suplicó

—**Ok, no digo nada más… solo trataba de responder a tu pregunta**—hizo una breve pausa—**Sí, siempre te he visto hermosa**.—Añadió dando por concluida la conversación al notar como Quinn la miraba directamente a los ojos por primera vez, y mostraba un halo apenado que incluso a ella le hacía daño. Una mirada que terminó justo cuando Ashley las interrumpía, regresaba la normalidad entre ellas. Al menos, intentaban fingirlo.

—**Chicas…¿Os apetece un trago?—** dijo riendo y mostrando una botella de ron.

—**¿La has conseguido?**—cuestionó Rachel recuperando su habitual tono desenfadado.

—**Yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo, ¿Verdad Spencer?—**sonrió mirando a su chica, que volvía a tomar asiento junto a Quinn.

—**Claro…tú siempre consigues lo que te propones, pero yo no quiero beber…prefiero mantenerme sobria, así al menos una de las dos podrá llegar al hotel.**—Se quejó.

—**Aburrida**—murmuró Ashley

—**Yo creo que tampoco voy a beber**—intervino Rachel— **no tolero demasiado bien el alcohol y…no quiero que mis padres terminen enterándose de que eres una mala influencia para mí**—bromeó.

—**Otra aburrida**—se quejó Ashley, que no tuvo más remedio que centrar su mirada en Quinn**.—¿Y tú, Lucy? ¿También eres aburrida?**

—**No, yo no soy como ellas…así que cuenta conmigo**—espetó adueñándose de uno de los vasos y ofreciéndoselo a Ashley para que lo llenase ante la sorpresa de Rachel y Spencer.

—**¡Bien!**—exclamó la chica— **por**** fin alguien que se lo va a pasar bien conmigo…**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	10. El día despues

CAPITULO 9

EL DÍA DESPUES

El lamentable estado en el que terminaron Quinn y Ashley, fue el motivo por el que Rachel era la encargada de detener el coche de la rubia frente al hotel donde Spencer y Ashley se alojaban. Se había convertido en la conductora oficial de aquella noche tras el desesperado intento de Spencer por mantener controlada la euforia de su chica y de Quinn, que aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para formar revuelo cantando y bailando en el interior del coche. Por no hablar de lo complicado que fue convencerlas para que se montasen en él, no sin antes vivir una autentica persecución por las calles de Lima, porque las dos compañeras de ron, como así se hacían llamar, decidieron escapar a plena carrera para que Rachel evitase llevarlas de vuelta y acabar así con la fiesta.

Más de media botella de ron entre las dos, fue el causante de que Ashley apenas lograse mantenerse de pie y necesitara el apoyo de su chica después de abandonar el coche entre excusas, y alguna que otra reprimenda de Spencer, más los continuos abrazos que Quinn le regalaba para evitar que lo lograse.

Solo la perspicacia de Spencer, que no dudó en utilizar sus mejores armas para convencerla, logró que ambas pudiesen despedirse de Rachel, y ésta pusiera rumbo hacia el siguiente de los objetivos.

Y esa despedida de Spencer lanzándole un beso y Rachel retomando el trayecto, fue lo que logró que Quinn terminase por calmar su alterado estado, y recuperase su cotidiana seriedad y el silencio que tan nerviosa ponía a Rachel, sobre todo si iba conduciendo un coche que no era suyo en mitad de la madrugada. No obstante, observarla a través del espejo retrovisor y descubrir como utilizaba la ventanilla para apoyar su cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía sin motivo alguno, no era un mal plan para serenarse.

—**Quinn—**habló tras varios minutos de trayecto— **He pensado que te vas a quedar a dormir en casa...**

Ni se inmutó. Rachel esperó alguna reacción por parte de Quinn, pero ésta ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. El sueño parecía empezar a acusarla de tal manera, que el movimiento del coche solo lograba que su parpadeo se hiciera más pausado conforme pasaban los minutos. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y Rachel no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Quinn condujese hasta su casa, y menos aún ser ella quien tuviese que regresar en taxi hasta la suya. Tampoco era una idea tan descabellada que Quinn descansase en su casa. En aquel instante no puso impedimento alguno, y si lo hacía por la mañana, tendría la mejor de las excusas para justificar aquella decisión. De hecho, en vez de replicarle tendría que empezar a agradecerle que estuviese tomándose todas aquellas molestias, sobre todo cuando llegaron a su casa y tuvo que servir de apoyo a la chica para evitar que terminase perdiendo el equilibrio.

Quinn, con su brazo rodeando los hombros de Rachel , se limitaba a caminar con dificultad y emitía una leve risa apenas perceptible mientras subían las escaleras camino de la habitación, pero que en el silencio del hogar, se hacía tronador.

**—Shhh**—siseo Rachel—**Quinn…deja de reírte, vas a despertar a mis padres—le susurró un tanto preocupada.**

** —Shhh**—replicó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír**—¿Tus padres…son…geniales? Si, si lo son…**—balbuceó en mitad del pasillo—**Me gustan…mi padre es un…**

**—Shhh**—volvió a interrumpirle la morena al tiempo que la obligaba a entrar en su habitación.—**Vamos Quinn, deja de hablar y entra…**

** —¿Tu habit…habitación?**—murmuró sin perder la sonrisa.

**—Sí, mi habitación**—susurró hasta dejarla junto a la cama, donde terminó sentándose mientras la morena regresaba al pasillo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, y sus padres seguían tranquilamente dormidos.

Nada, apenas un par de segundos le bastó para regresar al interior, y encontrarse con una escena que le hizo sonreír con dulzura.

Quinn se había dejado caer sobre la cama, y tendida boca arriba ocupando la mayor parte de la misma, sonreía con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

— **Estoy en la cama de Berry…—** balbuceo mientras seguía sonriendo

—**¿Y es cómoda?—** preguntó Rachel divertida.

—**¿Vamos a dormir juntas?—** preguntó buscándola con la mirada por la habitación.

—**No lo creo, estás ocupándola toda**– respondió Rachel mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de su armario—**Toma—** se giró hacia la cama — **esto te puede servir de pijama**—añadió ofreciéndole un par de shorts y una camiseta– **Yo dormiré en ese sofá.**

No replicó.

La rubia se reincorporó como pudo y comenzó la ardua tarea de lograr desvestirse, mientras la sonrisa seguía implantada en su rostro y miraba divertida a Rachel, que tuvo que desviar la suya en varias ocasiones por el pudor que comenzaba a sentir. Tanto que incluso se excusó con ir al baño para abandonar la habitación, y dejar que terminase de vestirse a solas. Varios minutos después, regresaba y volvía a ocupar su rostro con una dulce sonrisa al descubrirla ya perfectamente ataviada con el pijama, y con signos evidentes de haber cedido al sueño. Al menos eso pensó al notar la respiración pausada de la rubia, que torpemente se había dejado las sabanas bajo ella. Verla allí, completamente calmada y aun con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, le hizo desistir en su intento de arroparla con las sábanas, por miedo a despertarla, y prefirió optar por una manta, y colocársela por encima con extrema delicadeza.

Apenas supo que seguía despierta cuando se decidió a apagar la luz y buscar acomodo en el sofá.

—**¿Rach?—** susurró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Duérmete Quinn**— respondió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—**Ven aquí por favor, duerme aquí**— murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz provocando la sorpresa en Rachel, que rápidamente se reincorporó tratando de asegurarse que Quinn estaba dormida, y hablaba en sueños— **Ven por favor**.— Insistió y Rachel ni se lo pensó.

—**¿Estás despierta?—**musitó mientras se acercaba lentamente y descubría como buscaba algún tipo de cobijo bajo la manta.

—**Mmm**—suspiró a modo de respuesta, y Rachel terminó por acceder a su petición.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, después de ver como Quinn le dejaba parte de la cama libre, consiguió sacar las sabanas y logró taparse con ellas, al igual que hizo con Quinn, que con un movimiento rápido se giró, y permitió que la cercanía entre las dos, hiciese más sencilla aquella tarea para la morena.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa se había estado esbozando durante toda la noche, se convirtió en una mueca de serenidad y tranquilidad que traspasó a Rachel.

Nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de observarla de aquella manera, menos aun cuando notó como Quinn, alargando su brazo, rodeó su cintura y se abrazó a ella de la forma más delicada y tierna de cuántas veces la habían abrazado. Como cuando abrazas a tu almohada o tu peluche favorito antes de dormir.

Rachel no quiso evitarlo y permitió que sucediera sin más. Aquella situación era demasiado tierna y no podía dejar de pensar que su amiga de la infancia estaba allí. Seguía siendo la pequeña Lucy, la que nunca pedía un abrazo pero siempre lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, tal vez se sentía bien por saber que había regresado alguien tan importante para ella, pero sus ojos aunque su mente tratara de convencerla, no veían a Lucy, sino a Quinn.

Quinn Fabray, la chica más popular del instituto, por la que todos los chicos morían. Finn la dejó para estar con ella, y seguro que la había tenido entre sus brazos de aquella manera, y no solo Finn, sino que también lo habría hecho Puck, y a saber cuántos más desearían estar en su lugar en aquella noche. ¿Qué no darían por estar allí, con ella entre sus brazos y viéndola dormir con la ternura con la que lo hacía?

No pudo evitar sonreír al ser consciente de que sería la envidia de prácticamente todo el instituto, sobre todo cuando la rubia volvía a aferrarse aún más a su cintura, y un leve suspiro se escapó de su pecho. Un suspiro que hizo que el movimiento de Quinn se alargase y la dejó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, donde incluso podía notar su respiración chocar de frente con sus labios. La leve ráfaga de luz que atinaba a entrar por la ventana, le permitió descubrir la silueta del rostro. Donde quedaban sus ojos, perfectamente cerrados, su nariz, casi rozando la suya y por supuesto sus labios, terriblemente encantadores, llamativos, embriagadores, tanto que tan solo le bastaron un par de segundos para no poder dejar de mirarlos con detenimiento.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan tentador?" pensó ensimismada en ellos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y su cordura. Ni siquiera supo cuando su cerebro le dio aquella orden, ni tampoco el motivo que le llevó a ello. Solo supo que tenía que hacerlo y lo hizo.

Fue tan delicado, tan sutil que Quinn ni siquiera se movió al recibirlo. Rachel posó sus labios sobre los de ella apenas un par de segundos, lo suficiente para notar como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, y le hacían recuperar la cordura.

La había besado, y no supo por qué lo hizo, pero tampoco sintió remordimiento alguno por hacerlo. De hecho, si se separó de ella fue por evitar que se despertarse, ya que un leve suspiro de la rubia la puso en alerta. Fue entonces cuando la necesidad por abrazarla no se hizo esperar por su parte. Y así se mantuvo durante toda la noche, hasta que el sol permitía que sus rayos entrasen por la ventana y las despertara. Aunque la primera en abrir los ojos fue Quinn , y su primera imagen no pudo ser mejor que aquel amanecer. La cara de Rachel a escasos centímetros de la suya era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, por mucho que la hubiese deseado en otra ocasión.

La dulce y tierna sonrisa que mostraba Rachel en sueños, mantuvo a Quinn embelesada por algunos minutos, hasta que la realidad regresaba a ella de la forma más certera y molesta que podía; con un terrible dolor de cabeza provocado por la resaca que evidentemente, iba a terminar padeciendo en aquella mañana.

Supo que tenía que levantarse cuando fue consciente de donde estaba, aunque era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento. Y sin hacer mucho ruido fue destapándose poco a poco, utilizando las escasas fuerzas que el alcohol le permitía mantener en su cuerpo, para evitar despertarla.

Se sentó en la cama dispuesta a abandonarla cuando algo la detuvo. La curiosidad, la necesidad de volver la mirada hacia ella y contemplarla una vez más sin que ella lo supiera. Observar su respiración pausada y aquel halo de serenidad que mostraba, y que empezó a convertirse en un extraño canto de sirena para ella.

No había nadie más allí. No había nada que pudiese interrumpirla si llevaba a cabo lo que había empezado a rondar por su mente. Ni siquiera Rachel se iba a enterar de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Tan dispuesta que cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya acortaba distancias con ella. Lentamente sin tocar nada, sin mover siquiera el aire que las separaba, acercó su rostro al de Rachel, y deteniéndose un instante dejó un suave y ligero beso sobre los labios de la morena, segundos antes de volver a alejarse de la misma forma en la que se había acercado.

Daba igual que siguiese dormida, daba igual no haber sido correspondida en aquel gesto, daba igual si nunca llegaba a enterarse. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentir aunque sea por un instante, aquello que había anhelado desde hacía años, aquello por lo que todo en su vida cambió.

Sonrío, aquél centro para curar la homosexualidad había sido una pérdida de tiempo para ella. Todos aquellos supuestos médicos que curaban a los chicos confundidos, no tenían ni idea que lo que ella sentía, y mucho menos era una estúpida confusión. Ellos jamás sabrían que adoraba a aquella chica por cómo era, por como miraba o como sonreía, por sus excentricidades y su dulzura, por su voz. Nada tenía que ver que fuese una chica.

Quinn terminó por levantarse con todos aquellos pensamientos regalándole una leve sonrisa, y se vistió segundos antes de salir de la habitación para hacer uso del baño. Fue en ese instante, cuando Rachel abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Busco a Quinn sin moverse de la cama, recordando que la rubia había dormido con ella y no era producto de su imaginación, pero al no verla junto a ella estuvo a punto de hacerle ver que ya era demasiado tarde, y se había marchado. Si no fuese porque le bastó descubrir que sus zapatos seguían en el suelo, junto a la cama.

Un par de minutos después, notaba como la puerta de la habitación se habría, y Quinn regresaba al interior mientras ella, en un acto reflejo entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de pasar inadvertida ante la chica. Quinn se acercó hasta la cama recuperando sus zapatos, y mientras trataba de ponérselos, alzó su vista hacia el cuadro con el trozo de madera que tanta curiosidad le había provocado la mañana anterior, y su colgante.

Rachel se limitó a observarla sin que ésta se percatase de ello, y pudo ver cómo tras colocarse los zapatos, fue directa hacia el cuadro, donde se detuvo por algunos minutos sin dejar de mirarlo mientras acariciaba la estrellita dorada que colgaba fielmente de él.

—**Si quieres te la puedes llevar** – susurró Rachel asustando a la rubia, que no esperaba que estuviese despierta.—**Lo siento…no pretendía asustarse**—se excusó.

—**No sabía que estuvieses despierta**.

**—Me acabo de despertar**—sonrió débilmente**—¿Te la quieres llevar?**—insistió desviando la mirada hacia el colgante, y Quinn la imitó.

—**¿Por qué me lo voy a querer llevar?, es un regalo**— dijo volviendo en si tras el susto.

—**No sé** — respondió mientras colocaba una almohada sobre el cabecero de su cama y se reincorporaba sobre él.—**Tal vez estés arrepentida de habérmela regalado.**

—**No digas tonterías**—respondió recuperando su bolso que había pasado la noche en el suelo—**Los regalos se hacen porque se quieren hacer. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte regala…—**se detuvo al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en Rachel, y recordaba que hacía apenas unos minutos, la había besado pensando que estaba completamente dormida— **Ok**—desvió el tema de conversación nerviosa.— **Será mejor que me vaya, mi madre me va a matar si no doy señales de vida…**

—**Está bien, espera que me levante y te acompaño** – musitó la morena, que hizo el intento de salir de la cama.

—**No…no** – la detuvo sujetando sus pies bajo la manta– **no te muevas. Es domingo y deberías aprovechar para descansar.**

**—Oh…no te preocupes, suelo levantarme a ésta hora y…**

—**Insisto**—la interrumpió ejerciendo más presión sobre sus pies—**Quédate, ya me marcho yo…sola.**

—**¿Estás…estás segura?—**balbuceó extrañada por la necesidad de no dejar que le acompañase hasta la salida.

—**Completamente segura**—respondió apartándose de ella— **Nos vemos mañana en el coro, ¿Ok?**

—**Oh…ok, claro…por supuesto**.—Musitó observando como Quinn solo iba a volver a mirarla para regalarle una tímida sonrisa, y ella se quedaba allí, completamente embelesada y comenzando a sentir como un alud de recuerdos de la noche vivida, empezaban a rondar por su mente. Recuerdos que ya nunca más se iban a escapar de ella, y menos aún si estaban relacionados con los besos, y sus labios. Los labios de Quinn.


	11. Baile de promoción 1ª Parte

CAPITULO 10

BAILE DE PROMOCIÓN

1ª Parte.

Las clases de aquel lunes se hicieron eternas. Quinn sólo pensaba en su campaña para ser la reina del baile. Lo que había sucedido el domingo en casa de Rachel, quedó para ella. No quería pensarlo demasiado, al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido pensar en algo más que no fuese en seguir siendo quien era. Rachel sólo quería ser su amiga, y ella a pesar de todo, se sentía con fuerzas para darle esa oportunidad.

Había luchado durante aquellos dos largos años para mantenerla alejada. Una parte de ella quería hacerle daño por todo lo que sufrió, pero en su interior, todo aquel odio y aquellos intentos de no acercarse a la morena, eran solo para evitar volver a tener aquellos sentimientos.

Cuando supo que Rachel no descubrió aquella nota hasta meses después, su perspectiva hacia la morena cambió. Todo el esfuerzo para crear ese clima de odio entre ellas desapareció.

Quinn no tenía ya ningún motivo para alejarla de su vida y ya había aprendido a convivir con aquellos sentimientos hacia ella. Ya no le hacían daño, al contrario, quizás pudiese tener más momentos juntas, como el que vivió aquel fin de semana. Tenerla a su lado le reconfortaba.

Por su lado, Rachel pasó la mañana especialmente nerviosa. Se sentía bien. Todo lo que había vivido con Spencer, Ashley y Quinn durante el fin de semana, le había regalado un excelente humor al desperta, además, tras una conversación con Mercedes, consiguió idear un plan para ir al baile de promoción con Sam. Sería una cita a tres, por supuesto, el chico no dudó en aceptar.

Se sentía bien y para terminar el día de la mejor manera, recibió la visita de Jesse, que colándose en el auditorio y tras explicarle que había sucedido con él desde la última vez que lo vio, la invitó a ir al baile.

Todo perfecto. Rachel quería dejar el camino libre a Quinn con Finn. La idea de ir con Sam y Mercedes era una buena excusa, pero aquella oportunidad de ir con Jesse era aún mejor. Ya no irían los tres solos, ahora serian dos parejas que van a divertirse y Quinn podría disfrutar de su gran noche, tranquila y feliz de ir con su chico.

Sólo un pequeño contratiempo se interpuso en aquella mañana; Finn.

—**He oído el feo rumor de que Jesse St. James está en la ciudad y va a ser tu cita**— espetó tras interrumpirla junto a su taquilla.

—**No, Jesse solo se va a unir a Mercedes, Sam y yo en nuestro baile sin presupuesto—** respondió sin querer darle más explicaciones.

—**No confío en él… ¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo y lo horrible que fue?**—insistió Finn molesto.

— **Ya no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer, ¿Ok?** –Rachel se giró deteniéndose frente al chico—**Si quiero salir con Jessie, o con cualquier otro, dejó de ser asunto tuyo cuando rompiste conmigo.**

Tal vez Finn era alguien muy especial para ella, pero por encima de todo estaba Quinn y su intento por volver a tener su confianza y su amistada. Y aquel interrogatorio del chico no le gustaba en absoluto, además no hacía más que confirmarle que realmente se tenía que alejar. Si Quinn se enteraba de que Finn estaba dando señales de celos, todo volvería a fastidiarse y no iba a permitirlo, por mucho que le doliese querer ignorar a al chico.

—**Todavía me preocupo por ti.**—Dijo tratando de excusarse

—**Finn**—dijo sin dudar— **todo lo que te pido es que elija a quien elija, me apoyes tanto como yo te he apoyado a ti cuando la elegiste a ella.**

—**Sabes, ya ni quiero ir al estúpido baile** – intervino él ignorando la petición de la morena— **Quinn me tiene entregando bolígrafos con nuestros nombres por todos lados, ¿Dónde está la dignidad?... y odio tener que alquilar el esmoquin, y el ramillete... sé que voy a elegir el que no debo y Quinn seguramente se enfadará y su madre me mirará como…**— no paraba de hablar. Rachel dejaba que continuase con su retahíla mientras se lamentaba por las estúpidas palabras que estaba diciendo. ¿_Por qué no iba a querer ir con Quinn?, era la chica más linda del instituto y aunque no todo el mundo lo sabía, también era la más dulce. Finn es imbécil, tiene la oportunidad de hacer feliz a la pequeña Lucy y él solo piensa en esmóquines y ramilletes. Cualquier ramillete le viene bien a Quinn, a ella le sobra cualquier tipo de adorno, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, eso son los adornos que Quinn mas luce..._

—**Hey** – interrumpió sus pensamientos y detuvo al chico en su discurso cansada de escucharlo— **solo dale algo simple, un ramillete... a las chicas como Quinn no tienes que ponerles nada que pueda distraerlas de su cara, así que pregunta por una gardenia, con un lazo verde claro que vayan a juego con sus ojos** **¿Ok?**

Nada más. Rachel se alejó de él y no permitió que la cuestionase después de aquel consejo que ni siquiera había pedido, pero que ella se dignó a regalarle solo por el bien de Quinn. Tal vez él era solo un chico que se sabía la alineación favorita de su equipo de futbol, o qué trucos debía hacer para pasar niveles en un estúpido video juego, pero no conocía en absoluto a Quinn, por mucho que recriminase su gran campaña de promoción para ser la reina del baile. No tenía ni idea de lo que había vivido Quinn, ni el motivo que la llevaba a actuar de aquella manera, y aunque no era excusa que pudiera justificarlo, ella si la comprendía. Quinn solo necesitaba sentirse bien consigo misma, y solo tenía una manera de conseguirlo; siendo popular. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Durante todo el discurso entendió que Finn no iba a lograr ver todo lo bueno que tenía Quinn. Ella pensaba que aquel chico era el más especial, sensitivo, dulce y cuidadoso del instituto, pero no amaba a Quinn tanto como la rubia le quería a él .Sin Finn realmente estaba enamorado de Quinn, estaría deseoso de que llegase aquel baile y ser coronado rey junto a ella, aquello por lo que Quinn soñaba.

Mientras tanto, en otra zona del instituto, Quinn se esmeraba en colocar su perfecto poster de promoción en el gimnasio, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

—**¿Hola?—** respondió sin conocer el número.

—**¿Lucy?, soy Spencer**

—**¡Spence!, lo siento no tenía tu numero guardado, ¿Qué tal?**

—**¿Cómo vas a tener mi numero guardado si apenas te mantenías en pie cuando te lo di?, bueno me equivoco, sí que te mantenías en pie y podías correr con mi novia..**. –ironizó.

—**Lo siento**—excusó conteniendo la carcajada tras recordar la escena—**no debí beber, no es la primera vez que me sucede algo así...**

—**Mejor no recordarlo... **

—**Cierto, mejor olvidarlo…¿Qué sucede? Estoy en el instituto.**

—**Te llamo porque el sábado no pude despedirme de ti y me gustaría hacerlo...**

—**Oh, sí claro, ¿Cuándo te marchas?**

—**En unos 30 minutos.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? **

—**No, no lo estoy.**

**Pero…¿Como voy a hacer para verte?, estoy en clases Spencer...**— musitó apenada— **A menos que me escape, no creo que…**

—**Lo sé**—la interrumpió—**y por eso mismo te llamaba, sé que estás en clases y sé cuál es el instituto pero... me da un poco de reparo entrar en él sin saber dónde estás exactamente.**

—**Un momento, ¿Me estás diciendo que estás aquí?**

—**No, estoy en la puerta de entrada concretamente…**

—**Ok, voy para allá enseguida** –respondió recogiendo los panfletos y emprendiendo una incesante carrera hasta la puerta

Carrera que casi la dejó sin respiración cuando llegó y encontró a la pareja, que sonrientes no dudaron en burlase de su estado de forma física..

—**Hey, chica, el alcohol te ha afectado ¿Eh? **– Bromeó Ashley al ver a la rubia exhausta**—¿No se supones que eres animadora? ¿Dónde quedó tu forma física?**

—**Lo soy, pero me habéis pillado de improviso**—se excusó— **No juegues conmigo compañera de ron— añadió sonriente mientras abrazaba a Spencer.**

—**No podía irme sin abrazarte, aun no me creo que esté viendo a mi querida Lucy.**—Susurró Spencer sin deshacer el abrazo.

—**Bueno, no la estás viendo literalmente, Lucy nada tiene que ver con ésta rubia animadora –** Ashley seguía bromeando al tiempo que se acercaba también a Quinn para abrazarla, y ésta le devolvía la sonrisa.

Le caía bien. Ashley tenía una personalidad que no había visto en aquel instituto y se alegraba por Spencer, porque sabía que aquella chica de aspecto rebelde y desenfadado, cuidaría de ella sin duda.

—**¿Te has despedido de Rachel?—** preguntó Quinn.

—**Sí, lo hice ayer, fui a visitarla mientras mi querida compañera dormía toda la mañana—** Spencer miró a Ashley con una sonrisa.

—**Ah, vaya no… no me ha comentado nada, aunque tampoco es que haya podido verla. Hoy no hemos tenido clases juntas.**

—**Casi os encontráis en la casa de Rachel** – interrumpió Ashley aún divertida, mientras trataba de ver la imagen de los panfletos que la rubia seguía sosteniendo.

—**Ash por favor, no es asunto tuyo—** Spencer miró a su chica con cara de desaprobación por aquel comentario.

—**No he dicho nada malo, ¿No es cierto que dormiste con Rachel?—** preguntó a Quinn mientras conseguía quitarle uno de los panfletos. Y fue entonces cuando Quinn se percató del sentido que trataba de darle a aquellas palabras y el tono que había utilizado.

— **Lo siento, es una bocazas. Rachel me dijo que estabas mal y pasaste allí la noche y… bueno Ash siempre piensa cosas que no son...es una cotilla** – dijo Spencer mientras miraba a su chica.

—**No te preocupes, si es cierto que dormí allí—** se giró hacia Ashley que la miró cuando pronunció la palabra dormir y soltó una sonrisa— **¡Dormir!—** volvió a repetir la rubia mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

Spencer se contagió del juego de las dos y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

—**Me**** alegro que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre vosotras** – dijo volviendo a un tono más serio – **Cuando te vi en casa de Rach y me dijiste que eras tú, no podía creérmelo, pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás… te he echado mucho de menos Lucy**— Spencer volvió a abrazar a la rubia que le correspondió con un beso en la cabeza.

—**Yo también os he echado de menos.**

—**Sinceramente, prefiero a Rachel antes que a éste chico tan… tan ¿Soso?**— Ashley interrumpió el abrazo de las dos amigas regresando a sus burlas.

—**Ash por favor, ¿Puedes dejarlo ya?**– le recriminó Spencer.

— **No te preocupes Spencer, entiendo perfectamente a mi compañera de ron.—** Dijo Quinn divertida, mientras la pareja la miraba extrañada.— **Finn ni siquiera sabe bailar, no se puede comparar con el talento de Rachel.**

—**¿Solo comparas el talento?, porque yo sacaría muchísimas diferencias entre los dos…**—Añadió segundos antes de que Spencer dejase escapar un suspiro de desaprobación por aquellos comentarios.

—**Hay muchas cosas más, yo también tengo ojos pero… si quiero ser reina del baile, aunque no lo creas, ese chico es el único que me puede hacer ganar en éste maldito instituto.**

—**Quizás deberías de mirar más por tu felicidad que por esa estúpida corona** – espetó Spencer tras ver como Quinn le seguía la corriente a su chica. Sin embargo, sus palabras sonaron con tanta contundencia, que terminó rompiendo aquel halo distendido que habían creado ambas. Quinn sintió la indirecta como un castigo y Ashley no pudo más que levantar su ceja y mirarla al oír aquello.

—**No creo que sea momento de hablar esto... aquí y ahora, ¿No crees?** – Trató de zanjar el asunto.

—**Cierto—** Spencer volvió a abrazarse a la rubia al tiempo que se despedía—**Te quiero mucho Lucy, prométeme que vas a escribir y me vas a llamar.**

—**Te lo prometo**—susurró olvidándose momentáneamente de aquella indirecta lanzada por su amiga—**No dejaré que el tiempo pase más entre nosotras, ¿Ok?**

—**Ok…nos volveremos a ver pronto**—se despidió sonriente, mientras Ashley ocupaba su lugar y también le regalaba un tierno abrazo antes de alejarse de ellas y abandonar las escalinatas que ascendían hasta la entrada principal del instituto, donde Quinn permaneció por algunos minutos más.

Tras verlas alejarse, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia los panfletos que aún seguían entre sus manos, y las palabras de Ashley recordándole que Rachel era muchísimo mejor que Finn, en todos los sentidos. Y una débil y cómplice sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Sin embargo, aquel momento no fue nada personal ni íntimo. Aquella breve conversación con la pareja, y la despedida, fue presenciada por alguien más que escapaba al conocimiento de Quinn en aquel instante. Alguien que se había empapado de todo cuanto dijeron en aquel momento las tres chicas, y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo para su beneficio personal. El escarbador de vidas ajenas estaba a punto de soltar la mayor exclusiva del Mckinley.


	12. Baile de promoción 2ª Parte

CAPITULO 11

BAILE DE PROMOCIÓN

2ª Parte.

La semana pasó sin muchas novedades. Los chicos inmersos en el baile de promoción, se dedicaron a ensayar las canciones que iban a cantar en la fiesta mientras que cada uno preparaba su gran noche.

Rachel pasó toda la semana con Jesse, ya que eso la mantenía alejada de Finn, y evitaba pensar en Quinn. La rubia había seguido tratándola con normalidad, algo que Rachel adoraba. Por fin su relación con ella era la que había deseado, quizás aún un poco distinta a como eran de pequeñas, pero no podía quejarse. Por su lado, Quinn, pasó toda la semana con los preparativos del baile. Ella no iba a cantar, por lo que estuvo ausente en la mayoría de los ensayos de los chicos. Todo parecía en calma. Estaba feliz. Su chico por fin parecía ilusionado con la idea del baile, y hasta se esmeró para ir acorde con su reina.

Por lo poco que le había contado, Finn pidió consejo a Kurt para que le ayudase a elegir el esmoquin que mejor le quedaba. Estaba ilusionada, pero como siempre, algo tenía que suceder. Y sucedió el viernes a última hora de clases. Quinn terminaba de recoger sus libros de la taquilla, cuando notó la presencia del insoportable de Jacob.

**¡Humma humma!** – espetó sin sentido mientras la sorprendía por la espalda.

—**Olvídame Jacob** – ni siquiera le miró. A Quinn, aquel personaje no le hacia ninguna gracia, en realidad a nadie en aquel instituto le agradaba el pesado de Jacob.

—**¿Siempre eres así de gatita?—**volvió a incordiar.

—**Jacob**— se giró cerrando de golpe la taquilla— **¡piérdete!—** espetó apartándose del chico.

—**Uy… ¿A Berry también la tratas así en la cama?**

Quinn se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras completamente confusa y rápidamente se giró de nuevo para enfrentarse al chico, que temeroso trataba de escapar.

Lo acorraló contra las taquillas.

—**¿Qué has dicho?—** cuestionó desafiante.

—**Me da igual que me pegues** – balbuceó

—**¿De dónde sacaste eso?...**** h****abla estúpido** – Quinn seguía acorralando al chico.

—**¿O sea que es verdad?** – volvió a hablar el chico con apenas un hilo de voz.—**Duermes con Berry.**

Quinn se vio atrapada. No tenía ni idea de lo por qué aquél estúpido estaba hablándole con aquella doble intencionalidad, ni por qué sabía que había dormido junto a Rachel el pasado fin de semana. De hecho, era algo que solo no sabían ella, Spencer y Ashley, y la pareja estaba rumbo hacia los Ángeles.

—**Eso es mentira, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—**interrogó tratando de no caer en la trampa, y menos aún empezar a sospechar que solo había una persona que podría habérselo dicho.

—**No parece que sea tan mentira por cómo te has puesto... y un periodista jamás revela sus fuentes** – Jacob consiguió despegarse de las taquillas.

—**¿Vas a difundir algo que no es cierto?, me da igual lo que te hayan contado, no creo que a nadie le importe que duerma en la casa de Rachel, y eso es justamente lo que hicimos, dormir.**

Jacob sonreía maliciosamente.

—**Me da igual lo que hicieseis, yo solo público lo que sé, lo que quieran creer los demás es cuenta suya.**

** —A ver estúpido, como te atrevas a difundir un rumor absurdo, te las vas a ver conmigo.**

** —No te tengo miedo y no voy a difundir nada absurdo. Solo habéis dormido juntas, ¿No es cierto?—**Sonrió maliciosamente.

—**¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?** – Desvió la tensión al ser consciente que no podía hacer nada más. El instituto estaba lleno de idiotas que creían cualquier estupidez que publicase aquel periódico, y no quiero ni imaginar cuántas burlas iba a recibir si intuían que entre ella y Rachel había algo más que una simple amistad, aunque ni siquiera eran amigas a los ojos de los demás.

—**Que me acompañes esta noche a una fiesta.**

—**¿Una fiesta?, ¿De qué estás hablando?, te recuerdo que mi novio es Finn**—respondió con desagrado.

—**Esta noche los chicos del equipo de fútbol y las animadoras van a hacer el Pre—prom Wild.**

—**¿Qué diablos es eso?.**

—**Una fiesta salvaje antes del baile, con alcohol, chicas y... y…** — tartamudeó completamente excitado.

—**¿Hablas de la fiesta de Emily Brokes?**

—**Sí. Quiero ir y no me dejaran entrar si no lo hago con alguien como tú, si me acompañas no hablaré de tu romance con Berry**

Quinn conocía aquella fiesta. Emily era una de las animadoras. Cada año, antes de los bailes de promoción hacia una fiesta en su casa y eran conocidas por las locuras que se producían en ella. Allí no había profesores como en el baile y todos se sentían con la libertad suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa que deseasen, y siempre terminaba con la policía desalojando la casa. Lo que suponía un plus de adrenalina para los hormonados adolescentes que solían acudir.

—**Te llevo, pero una vez que estés allí, yo me marcho**. – Amenazó—**Y no vuelvas a mencionar nada de romance porque es un invento tuyo, ¿Entendido?**

—**Perfecto**—musitó el chico

—**Trato hecho**—dijo Quinn— **s****i rompes tu promesa, mandare a todo el equipo de fútbol a que te demuestren lo que es ser un hombre****—** le amenazó segundos antes de alejarse de él y comenzar a pensar en cómo lograr hacer aquello sin resultar demasiado evidente.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar en la fiesta y marcharse, el problema estaba en Finn, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar aquello?. Siempre había rehusado acudir a ese tipo de fiestas, por lo querer acudir a ella sería sospechoso para él, decirle que lo hacía por Jacob o por y evitar que el estúpido rumor sobre su supuesto romance con Rachel se divulgase, no era lo más acertado.

Sólo tenía una opción factible. Pedirle a su chico que le acompañase y una vez allí, buscar la forma de hacer entrar a Jacob sin levantar sospechas, sin mentir a Finn y evitando que Jacob se acercase a ella de otra forma. Con Rachel ya tendría forma de hablar y aclarar aquel asunto del romance, que evidentemente ella había difundido.

Y así lo hizo. Consiguió convencer a Finn para que le acompañase un rato a aquella estúpida fiesta. En un principio, el chico se negó, sabía que nunca terminaban bien y no quería problemas, pero Quinn insistió de manera especial por pasar aquella noche con él y ante la rubia no se podía negar. Pero lo que iba a ser una noche para los dos, se convirtió en toda una quedada del Glee Club. Finn se lo hizo saber a Kurt , éste se encargó de avisar a Mercedes que a su vez se lo hizo saber a Tina y Mike. El asiático no dudó en invitar a Artie que acudió con Brittany. La rubia como era de esperar, se lo comentó a Santana, que aprovechó sin duda para ir con Karovsky, fue éste último el que corrió la voz hasta que llego a oídos de Jesse, que sin dudarlo convenció a Rachel.

Cuando Quinn y Finn llegaron a la fiesta, con un poco de adelanto, vieron como todos y cada uno de los chicos del coro fueron apareciendo, y lo que se suponía que iba a ser un buen plan para Quinn, terminó convirtiéndose en un completo caos. Ella solo quería ir, escaparse un segundo de su chico, meter dentro de la casa a Jacob y salir de allí sin que nada ni nadie se percatase. Pero la aparición de todo el grupo hizo que Finn quisiera quedarse en la fiesta.

—**Hola, no sabía que estuvieseis aquí...—** Fue Rachel la primera en buscar conversación con la pareja, pero Quinn no quiso responderle. En 5 minutos tenía que estar en la puerta para acompañar a Jacob y ver a Rachel allí, la podía distraer, así que utilizó su tan típico comportamiento y la ignoró, dejando que fuese Finn quien mantuviese aquella conversación con ella, y con Jesse, que no perdía detalle de nada.

—**Finn**— interrumpió a ambos— **he olvidado mi móvil en tu coche, ¿Me das las llaves?, quiero ir a buscarlo.**– Se excusó al ver que sus amigas ya bailaban en mitad del salón de la casa, y nadie iba a interponerse en su trayecto hasta el exterior.

—**No te preocupes, ya voy yo**—Respondió en un alarde de amabilidad que Quinn no esperaba.

—**No, no… quédate aquí con ellos…ya voy yo**— insistió sin poder evitar ralentizar su respuesta al cruzar la mirada con Rachel.

—**Te acompaño si quieres** – susurró la morena y Quinn palideció.

A Rachel le pareció extraña la actitud de la chica. No le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento de la noche y sabía que algo pasaba. Ver como trataba de esquivar a Finn no hizo más que afirmar sus sospechas.

—**Está bien** – espetó dando por válida la auto invitación de la morena. De esa forma Finn no iba a sospechar nada— **Ella viene conmigo –** se dirigió a Finn que con un gesto extrañado sacó sus llaves para entregárselas, y Quinn no tardó en hacerse con ellas al tiempo que lanzaba una amenazante mirada sobre Rachel. Y ésta simplemente se limitó a seguir sus pasos hasta que ambas llegaron al exterior.

—**¿Dónde, dónde está el coche?** – cuestionó Rachel tras ver como se detenía en la acera y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

—**No vamos al coche**—masculló.

—**¿Qué?—** preguntó confusa— **¿Entonces? ¿Dónde vamos?**

—**Espera aquí un segundo y no seas tan intensa**.—Le ordenó alejándose de ella. Acaba de descubrir a Jacob a escasos metros y no dudó en acercarse a él ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que completamente confusa empezaba a sospechar que algo sucedía. Y no era nada bueno.

**¿Qué hace él aquí?—** cuestionó al verlo seguir sus pasos hasta donde estaba ella. El chico permaneció en silencio esperando la respuesta de Quinn.

—**Rachel, ya te lo explicaré, pero ahora mismo solo acompáñame, ¿Está bien?**

—**Pero…**

—**Por favor Rachel**—insistió con delicadeza.

—**Ok…está bien, vamos**—Aceptó Rachel.

—**Muy bien friki**— se dirigió al chico— **no solo vas a entrar conmigo sino que también lo harás con ella**— señaló a la morena**—, ****más que suficiente para callar tu estúpida boca ¿No?**

Suficiente— respondió tratando de contener la excitación que sentía. Y juntos se colaron en la fiesta. Algunos chicos trataron de detener al inesperado invitado pero Quinn salió en su defensa permitiéndole el paso, logrando llevar a cabo su objetivo y salir indemne de aquel rumor que podría acabar con sus planes para ser reina de la promoción. Sin embargo no contaba con el contratiempo que le suponía tener a su chico en la misma fiesta, y que hubiese sido testigo de aquella entrada con Jacob.

—**¿Qué hacéis con Jacob?—** preguntó extrañado.

Rachel trató de evitar los ojos de Finn y excusándose se apartó de la pareja.

—**Nada, estaba entrando justo cuando Rachel y yo entrábamos**— trató de quitarle importancia

—**¿Le has defendido de esos chicos?—** volvió a preguntar.

—**Finn por favor ya basta, ¿Estás celoso de Jacob?**

—**¿Celoso? No, pero no me gusta que trates con él…sabes como es. No hace nada a cambio de nada y menos aún si le defiendes con mis compañeros del equipo de futbol.**

—**Ok, no tengo ganas de discutir y menos por el estúpido de Jacob**—espetó tras haber conseguido su plan— **Se me han quitado las ganas de estar aquí, podemos irnos si quieres.**

—**¿Qué?...no ahora no me quiero marchar y...** –Finn lanzó una mirada por el salón y sus ojos fueron a parar sobre Rachel, que bailaba entusiasmada con Jesse— **tengo ganas de divertirme un rato.**

—**Ya…claro, ganas de divertirte un rato**—musitó percatándose de cómo la mirada de su chico fue a detenerse sobre Rachel. Evidentemente si se quería quedar, era porque Rachel estaba allí con Jesse, y eso era algo que él no podía soportar, por mucho que tratase fingirlo. Y lo cierto es que había llegado un momento en el que ella tampoco lo soportaba.

Todo el mundo conocía a Jesse y sabía que siempre tramaba algo que no beneficiaria en absoluto a Rachel. Y para ella, aunque no lo demostrase en público, la morena ya se habia convertido en intocable. No iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, así que optó por seguir la petición de Finn, y trató de disfrutar de aquella fiesta.

No sirvió de mucho.

Casi dos horas habían pasado y solo encontraba acomodo en uno de los sofás, viendo como el resto de chicos empezaban a dejarse llevar por culpa del alcohol que ya habían consumido, y como la locura se hacía más que notable en el interior de la casa. Sobre todo en ella, en Rachel.

La morena no parecía haber vivido, pero se divertía más que nadie sin dejar de bailar con Jesse, y a ratos con alguno de los compañeros del Glee, hasta que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y la curiosidad la hizo caminar hacia ella.

—**¿Estás bien?—** dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia, y Quinn se limitó a desviar la mirada

—**Por favor, vuelve con ellos y déjame tranquila, solo quiero estar sola.—**Respondió desganada, y Rachel volvía a lamentarse por aquella actitud. No tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía, pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndola así. Sin embargo, no se lo iban a poner fácil

Apenas pasó un par de segundos en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para tratar de saber que le sucedía, cuándo Puck las interrumpía a pleno grito, subiéndose a lo alto de una mesa que quedaba frente a ellas, y llamando la atención de todos los que se divertían en la fiesta.

—**¿Beso o verdad?—** espetó gritando mientras alzaba una botella vacía.

Y de pronto un corrillo de gente se fue reuniendo alrededor de la mesa. Solo Puck, Jesse, Artie y Brittany se unieron del coro. Finn observó la reacción de Quinn. Ella no solía jugar, de hecho, la última vez que jugaron en casa de Rachel ella fue la única que se mantuvo al margen. Sin embargo Rachel no lo dudó, y tras aceptar la petición de Quinn para que la dejase a solas, y se lanzó al suelo donde ya se reunían todos los participantes. Aquel juego le parecía excitante y la complicidad con Jesse hizo el resto para dejarse llevar. Complicidad que los llevó a regalarse varias sonrisas que Quinn sintió como latigazos. Ya había visto a Rachel besar apasionadamente a Blaine cuando jugaron en su casa, y aunque aquel día lo soportó, ésta vez no le apetecía ver como la morena repartía besos a diestro y siniestro. Se dispuso a levantarse del sofá para no ser testigo de tal, cuando la voz de Finn la detuvo.

—¡**Yo también juego!**— Exclamó al tiempo que miraba desafiante a Jesse, olvidándose por completo de Quinn y dejándose llevar por los celos. Y Quinn se sorprendió. Su novio quería jugar aun sabiendo que ella no lo hacía y entendió que lo hacía por Rachel. Y eso sí que no iba a poder soportarlo. Ya no solo era ver a Rachel besando a otros chicos, sino ver a su novio con alguna posibilidad de besarla a ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera.

Fue Santana la única que se percató del gesto de la rubia y no dudó en acercarse.

—**Si juegas tú, juego yo—** dijo dejando entrever que sabía la situación que había hecho que Finn jugase, y Quinn la miró. Supo que la latina le estaba proponiendo una oportunidad para vengarse y pagar con la misma moneda a su chico.—**Si él quiere jugar…¿Tú también puedes no?.**

Convencida. Santana no necesitó más para convecer a Quinn y que volvía a sentarse en el sofá.

—**¡Quinn y yo jugamos**!— exclamó al tiempo que lanzaba una sarcástica sonrisa hacia Finn, y de pronto todo se volvió una completa locura.

El ambiente comenzó a caldearse. Los primeros besos llegaron porque nadie quería responder con verdades a las preguntas que realizaban, optando así por la opción más divertida de aquel juego.

Puck y Brittany

Jesse y Santana

Santana y Brittany

Rachel y Jesse

Finn y Brittany

Las combinaciones se fueron dando. En una de las partidas la botella señalo que Quinn debía besar a Jesse y así lo hicieron. A Rachel parecía no importarle, pero Finn se descompuso. No soportaba a Jesse y por culpa de su obsesión con Rachel, había conseguido que ahora estuviese besando a su novia.

Quinn por el contrario, no dudó en besar al chico de Rachel. Tal vez no era de su agrado, pero al menos tenía dos buenas razones para no negarse y besarlo como habían hecho todos: dar celos a Finn y comprender la obsesión de la morena por aquel chico, hasta que la botella volvió a girar y se detuvo en Rachel, todos rieron menos Finn.

—**¿Verdad o beso?— preguntó Santana**

—**Mm… ¿Verdad?**

—**Muy bien**— sonrió— **¿Alguna vez te has metido en la cama con una animadora?**

El silencio se hizo en la salita y las miradas confusas no tardaron en llegar.

Rachel palideció. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?, ¿Santana sabía que Quinn durmió con ella? ¿Quinn le dijo algo? .La pregunta no era inocente, de eso estaba segura. Santana trataba de averiguar si Rachel había mantenido relaciones con una animadora y eso era mentira, pero si es cierto que en su cama estuvo Quinn y aquello podía ser una bomba. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Quinn mientras lo pensaba, que sentada en el sofá creyó morir.

Quinn sintió la necesidad de levantarse y huir de allí. Notaba la mirada de Finn que oscilaba entre ella y Rachel, mientras la morena seguía pensando en la respuesta, y probablemente en la menos acertada para no terminar arruinando su campaña de reina de la promoción.

El estúpido de Jacob parecía haberse ido de la lengua, rompiendo su pacto y ya tendría tiempo de vengarse, pero por ahora solo le interesaba saber qué diablos iba a responder Rachel, y por qué dudaba tanto en dar aquella respuesta. Una respuesta que no llegó.

—**¡Fuera de tiempo!—** gritó Jessie— **¡tienes que besar por no contestar!.**

—**Muy bien Berry, gira la botella**— espetó divertida Santana mientras observaba el rostro descompuesto de la morena, que sin esperar demasiado giró la botella mientras los demás volvían a animar el juego.

Hasta que la botella se detuvo y todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Apuntaba hacia el sofá y Quinn palideció. Rachel se maldijo al ver que la botella la señalaba a ella.

Tenía que besarla, tenían que besarse sí o sí. Si se negaban, el castigo sería más abrumador y vergonzoso. Rachel no tenía ningún inconveniente en besar a la rubia, pero la pregunta malintencionada de Santana había calado y sabía que algo había pasado. Temía la reacción de Quinn.

Mientras Quinn trataba de pensar con rapidez. No podía echarse atrás porque si lo hacía, todos aceptarían que algo pasaba. Solo era un beso, todo el mundo sabía que no se llevaban bien pero tampoco se llevaba bien con Jesse y no dudo en besarlo.

—**Yo acepto** – dijo adelantándose un poco hacia el filo del sofá, envalentonada y dejando que fuese Rachel quien tomase la última decisión.

Rachel trago saliva. La señal era clara y le tocaba a ella dar el siguiente paso, y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta llegar a Quinn.

—**Ok, yo también**—balbuceó quedando frente a frente con ella.

Quinn la miraba, sentía contradicciones. Por un lado estaba enfadada con ella, Rachel había provocado aquel rumor que podía hundirle para conseguir la corona, pero tenerla ahí frente a ella con sus enormes ojos mirándola era superior. Tenía que disimular. _"Solo es un beso"_, se repetía una vez tras otra. Mientras Rachel trataba de hacerla entender con la mirada que aquello no era más que un juego, que no la odiase por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Fue Puck el que una vez más, se interpuso entre ellas y rompió aquella tensa y silenciosa mirada que se regalaban.

—**¡Queremos lengua!—** gritó eufórico, pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención. Parecían leerse la mente la una a la otra.

Y fue Rachel quien se dio el primer paso. Alzándose sobre sus rodillas fue acercando sus labios a los de Quinn, sin apartar mirada de sus ojos, mientras ésta la esperaba nerviosa.

Fue suave, apenas un roce, pero con la suficiente intensidad como para quedar completamente hipnotizadas y no percibir lo que había alrededor. Ya no escuchaban los vítores de los chicos, no veían a nadie más solo ellas dos frente a frente . Y Quinn no pudo evitarlo. Sus manos se alzaron sobre el cuello de RacheL y se posó con más intensidad sobre los labios de la morena, atrayéndola hacia ella con más behemencia. El roce de labios se convirtió en un beso más apasionado, tanto que acabó con todos los gritos a su alrededor y descontroló por completo a Rachel, que avanzaba con sus manos por las piernas de la rubia hasta que llegaron a la altura de su cintura. Quinn la estaba besando de una forma inexplicable, como nunca imaginó, y no quería parar, no quería que acabase así, sin más.

Quinn cerró sus ojos, olvidó todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía a Rachel en sus labios y la morena le correspondía de forma apasionada. Lo había deseado tanto durante tanto tiempo que no podía asimilar que realmente estuviese sucediendo.

Perdieron toda noción de tiempo. Ni Rachel ni Quinn parecían querer detener aquel beso y solo un golpe brusco de Santana lo hizo.

—**¡La policía viene, vamos hay que salir de aquí!—** grito tambaleando a las chicas, y el golpe las logró separar bruscamente.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y huir de aquella casa. Jesse tiró del brazo de Rachel para levantarla del suelo, mientras ésta seguía embelesada en Quinn, que seguía inmóvil y con la respiración agitada.

Y en apenas unos minutos todo el mundo que estaba en la fiesta se dispersó. Finn consiguió sacar del embelesamiento a Quinn y a rastras la metió en el coche.

No había palabra alguna que pudiera expresar lo que sentía, ni sabía que estaba sucediendo ni como había pasado de estar en sus labios, a huir de la policía en la camioneta de Finn.

En su cabeza solo existía un pensamiento.

Rachel


	13. Baile de promoción 3ª Parte

CAPITULO 12

BAILE DE PROMOCIÓN

3ª Parte.

—**¿Me puedes explicar que ha sucedido?**

Finn detuvo el coche en los aparcamientos del instituto. Estaba molesto. Durante todo el viaje Quinn había evitado pronunciar palabra alguna, y no lo hizo por culpa de la sensación que estaba acusándola después del beso.

—**¡Quinn!—** exclamo tocando el hombro de la para hacerla reaccionar.

—**¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?, tú te quisiste quedar en esa fiesta**— reaccionó.

—**¿Por qué has besado a Rachel de esa forma?**

—**¿De qué forma he besado a esa idiota?, estábamos jugando ¿Lo recuerdas...?**

—**No, esa forma de besar no ha sido un juego, estabas…estabas...—**tartamudeó.

— **¿Estaba qué?, vamos Finn, ha sido un estúpido beso con Berry, deja de darle vueltas...**

—**No puedo Quinn, ni siquiera a mí me besas con esa pasión.**

—**No seas paranoico**— se giró hacia él— **solo ha sido un juego y además, ha sido ella la que se ha acercado de esa manera—** se excusó de nuevo—**Ya sabes como es Berry.—**Pero a Finn no le convenció en absoluto , y Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que daba igual que mencionase a la morena de forma despectiva o solo por su apellido, sabía que tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para convencerle de que aquel beso, no había sido más que una estupidez, por mucho que estuviera rememorándolo en su cabeza y disfrutando del olor de su perfume o del sabor de sus labios. —**Tal vez esto te convenza** – musitó decidida a lograr su objetivo. Quinn se lanzó hacia los labios del chico y en apenas unos segundos, los dos estaban abrazados y besándose apasionadamente. Segundos que aprovechó Finn para buscar desesperadamente cualquier mínima apertura en la blusa de su chica, y llegar un poco más lejos de lo que tenía acostumbrado, mientras Quinn trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Solo quería que aquello acabase de la forma más rápida posible, y que Finn olvidase cualquier tipo de sospecha.

Se sentía mal haciendo aquello en aquella noche. Apenas habían pasado 15 minutos desde que estaba sintiendo los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos y ahora eran los de Finn, destrozando por completo el dulce embelesamiento que vivió hasta llegar ahí.

—**Para…**— susurró deteniendo las manos de Finn a la altura de sus muslos—**e****s suficiente, tengo que volver a casa**

Finn se lamentó. No le extrañaba aquella reacción, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que le sucedía con ella, y no tuvo más remedio que ceder y llevar a la chica hasta la puerta de su casa. Un frio beso de despedida fue lo único que recibió de Quinn después de aquel nuevo fracaso. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel caminaba junto a Jesse.

—**Ha sido divertido ¿Verdad?.**

—**Sí, aunque menos mal que la policía no nos pilló ahí, si mis padres se enteran no sé qué habría pasado…—** espetaba lamentando el hecho.

—**¿Estas bien?—** preguntó el chico— **¿Te noto como ausente?**

—**Eh**— le miró— **sí, si estoy bien.**

Mintió. Durante todo el camino, aunque había ido conversando con él, no había podido dejar de pensar en el beso con Quinn. Se ruborizaba al recordar todo, sobre todo al rememorar que fue ella quien puso la mano sobre su cuello y la atrajo con fuerza pero delicadamente, hacia ella, logrando que el beso fuese algo más que un estúpido juego.

—**¿A qué hora quieres que te pase a recoger mañana?—** Jesse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rachel apenas fue consciente de que habían llegado a su casa y nerviosa, trató de despedirse lo más rápido posible.

—**No sé, ¿A las 8 está bien?** – reaccionó.

—**Por mi perfecto,**

—**Muy bien, avisaré a Mercedes y Sam.**

** —Ok, va a ser perfecto**—asintió Jesse que sin pensarlo, no dudó en acortar distancias con Rachel y dejó patente su intención por besarla. Sin embargo, no lo logró.

—**Es mejor que entre en casa**— se excusó girando el rostro y permitiendo que aquel beso fuese a parar a su mejilla, y no sobre sus labios.

—**Ok, te veo mañana**—se despidió tras contener un suspiro segundos antes de empezar a alejarse de ella. Rachel se limitó a observarlo mientras regresaba a su casa.

Aun le temblaban las piernas. Jamás había sentido algo así, y menos en una situación como aquella. Besar a Quinn , conocer aquel gesto de la rubia , y la reacción que mostró al permitir que se diese con tanta intensa en apenas unos segundos, fue estremecedor para ella. Aun sentía sus ojos clavados en los suyos de manera tan nítida, que cada vez que parpadeaba la veía frente a ella.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Llamarla?. Rachel iba desechando ideas mientras se metía en la cama. Era absurdo, ¿Que le iba a decir?," Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal estás?, por cierto, el beso ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida". No, Quinn se reiría de ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer aquella noche, era intentar dormir.

Quinn no tuvo problemas para hacerlo. Se sentía mal por lo que acababa de pasar con su chico, pero recordar el beso con Rachel le provocaba un estado de felicidad y relajación que difícilmente iba a olvidar. El sueño le llegó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que no eliminó hasta el día siguiente. Había llegado el momento. La noche del baile de promoción ya estaba allí y Quinn, sentada en su tocador terminaba de retocarse el pelo. Se miró en el espejo asegurando que el vestido estaba impecable y ella lucía brillante. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo aún más intenso. Estaba feliz, había dormido perfectamente con algún que otro sueño que le hacía sonreír y todo apuntaba a que aquella iba a ser su noche.

—**Debe de ser Finn.—**Susurró tras escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta en el piso de abajo, y tras un nuevo repaso a su vestimenta, se dispuso a bajar y encontrarse con él. Y con su madre, por supuesto. Ambos la esperaban impacientes.

—**Estás muy guapo—**musitó Quinn llegando al encuentro con su chico, que completamente embelesado tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

—**Eres la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida**— balbuceó Finn— **te traigo un ramillete** – dijo mostrándole la pequeña cajita y provocando la sonrisa en la rubia

—**El lazo hace juego con mis ojos**— dijo mientras observaba el lazo verde claro que adornaba el ramillete.

Por un momento se detuvo a mirar la flor. Era una gardenia y recordó que de nuevo iba a pasar la noche recordándola a ella, a Rachel. La gardenia era su flor favorita y gracias a ese detalle si la iba a tener a su lado en una noche tan especial para ella.

Jamás pensó que aquel chico patoso y que no se enteraba de nada, pudiese acertar de aquella manera en algo tan sencillo como un ramillete. Intentó besarle pero su madre apareció de la nada, portando una cámara de fotos y cortó la escena radicalmente.

Salieron de la casa, y pusieron rumbo a Breadstix. Allí cenarían antes del gran baile. Pero la noche que acababa de comenzar, no se iba a presentar tan tranquila como la pareja pensaban.

Sam, Mercedes, Jesse y Rachel charlaban animados en el restaurante. Breadstix se había convertido en lugar de encuentro de los estudiantes antes de acudir al baile., y por supuesto, ellos tenían que estar allí empezando la velada. Sin embargo, lo que estaba siendo una divertida y amena cena entre amigos para Rachel, terminó rompiéndose por completo al ver como Quinn y Finn hacían acto de presencia en el local, y no dudaban en detenerse junto a ellos para saludarlos.

No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón también se detenía en el mismo instante en el que cruzó la mirada con Quinn. Hacia unas semanas aquello habría sido causa por ver a Finn, pero en aquel momento su corazón se volvía loco por ver a Quinn.

Estaba radiante. El vestido azul, su pelo, su sonrisa, toda ella era un auténtico espectáculo para quien tuviese la oportunidad de mirarla. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención a Rachel, fue cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el ramillete y supo que Finn había tomado su consejo. Le había regalado una gardenia con un lazo verde claro, tal y como ella le había recomendado, pero verlo sobre su muñeca no le gustó en absoluto. Aquella flor significaba demasiado para ella y tras lo que sucedió la noche anterior, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Quinn supiera que aquel detalle era suyo, no de Finn.

Quinn apenas se había detenido en ella, básicamente porque no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de lo que les sucedió el día anterior, pero notaba como Rachel observaba el vestido, y los detalles que llevaba con él, poniendo todo su interés en que fuese consciente de la gardenia. Era una buena ocasión para que Rachel supiera que aquella flor que ella adoraba la iba a acompañar toda la noche, y que era un pequeño guiño hacia ella, pero el gesto de Rachel era muy distinto a como esperaba que fuese. Sólo hubo un momento, un segundo en el que las dos cruzaron su mirada, y por la forma en la que ambas se esquivaron, supieron que algo estaba sucediendo. Algo para lo que no estaban preparadas y no pretendían estarlo.

Todo mientras Jesse y Finn mantenían un cruce de indirectas que acabo con la tranquilidad de la velada para ellos. Dejando un ambiente enrarecido hasta el comienzo de la fiesta. Por suerte, ésta no tardó en llegar.

Los chicos bailaban y se divertían. Puck, Sam y Artie fueron los primeros en cantar sobre el escenario. Quinn y Rachel apenas se cruzaron durante toda la noche.

Rachel trataba de alejarse de la pareja tal y como le prometió a Quinn, pero la realidad era que no quería verlos juntos, al menos no aquella noche. Trataba de distraerse con Jesse de todas las maneras posibles.

Quinn, tras un breve descanso optó por abandonar durante unos minutos a su chico, que ensimismado hablaba de futbol con Puck. La rubia encontró una opción perfecta para averiguar aquello que tantas dudas le estaba creando desde la fiesta de Emily. Britt, que bailaba en mitad de la pisa era su excusa perfecta.

—**Hey Britt**— interrumpió el baile de la chica.

Brittany la miró e intentó que Quinn bailase con ella, pero la rubia rehusó, cogió la mano de la bailarina y la arrastró con ella fuera del centro de la pista de baile.

— **¿Qué pasa?, déjame bailar...**

—**Necesito que hables con Santana.**

—**¿Yo? ¿Por qué?, ¿De qué quieres que hable con ella?**

—**Necesito saber si lo que le dijo anoche a Rachel, eso de si se había acostado con una animadora es cierto...**

—**¿Qué?—** Britt paró de bailar— **¿Piensas que Rachel y Santana han estado juntas?**

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Sin planearlo, había encontrado la coartada perfecta para saber cómo Santana había logrado averiguar que durmió con Rachel o tal vez solo había sido una estúpida casualidad, pero la opción que le acababa de brindar Britt era mucho mejor.

—**Sí, quiero saber si hay algo entre las dos**.— Quinn hablaba sin ser consciente de que quien realmente dormía junto a Santana era Britt, y la bailarina palideció. Santana le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella. Llevaba semanas luchando porque no se escondiese de sus sentimientos y no podía soportar la idea de sentir que todo era mentira, y en realidad tuviese algo con Rachel.

No le dijo nada. Brittany le regaló una de esas miradas confusas y sin más, se volvió a la pista de baile. Quinn no supo que hacer. Había pasado de ella y no sabía si la bailarina terminaría o no preguntándole a Santana. Aunque al menos lo había intentado.

Mientras Finn se acercaba a Rachel, que esperaba ansiosa subir al escenario para cantar su canción.

—**Estás preciosa** – susurró regalándole una sonrisa.

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar al chico.

—**Finn, no creo que debamos hablar.**

—**¿Qué hay de malo?... ¿Es por Jesse?**

—**No quiero que salga nada mal esta noche… así que cuanto más alejados estemos mejor...**— Fue directa y se alejó del chico. El escenario la esperaba para tener su actuación de en la fiesta, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la desconcentrara de algo tan importante, como era el cantar.

Quinn apareció tras Finn.

—**¿Bailamos?—** preguntó sin quitarle ojo a la morena que ya se preparaba sobre el escenario, y Finn asintió y tomándola de la mano, para llevarla hasta la pista de baile. Un par de minutos después, la música comenzó a sonar y Rachel regalaba su increíble talento a una multitud de parejas que bailaban a abrazadas.

No pudo evitar centrar su mirada en Finn y en Quinn, que con miradas fugaces, la buscaban sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran.

_(Sé que no puedo dar un paso más hacia ti)._

_(Porque todo lo que me espera es arrepentimiento)_

" ¿Me está dedicando esa canción?" Se cuestionó Finn tras oír las primeras palabras de la morena, sin embargo, ésta solo tenía una imagen rondando por su mente; el beso de Quinn.

"¿Está molesta conmigo?" las dudas asaltaban a la rubia que trataba de disimular mientras bailaba con su chico.

_He aprendido a vivir a medias, y ahora me quieres una vez más_

Finn la observaba segundos antes de que fuese Quinn quien clavase su mirada en ella y respondiese a la letra con su propio pensamiento. "Siempre te he querido Rach"

_¿Y quién te crees que eres? Corriendo por ahí y dejando cicatrices, coleccionando corazones para tu tarro y destruyendo el amor_

Quinn se estremeció, sentía aquellas palabras como puñaladas. "Me guarda rencor . No Rachel..¿Por qué?, no puede ser..."pensó abrumada y la mirada de Rachel, completamente destruida por verla bailar junto a Finn, a punto estuvo de confirmárselo.

_Te vas a constipar, por el frio que hay en tu alma, así que no vuelvas por mí, ¿Quién te crees que eres?)_

"Idiota ¿Por qué dice esas cosas después de lo de anoche?, ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?" atacó sin pronunciar palabra alguna, logrando que una extraña conversación se crease en su mente y solo su mirada era capaz de transmitir aquel mensaje, mientras Finn seguía completamente absorbido por sus pensamientos.

"Jesse no es más que un juego, Rachel me ama" pensó el chico y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_Desearía no recordar la primera vez que nos besamos porque tú rompiste todas las promesas._

Quinn palideció. Estaba claro que aquellas palabras eran por ella. Rachel la odiaba, odiaba haberla besado, odiaba haber besado a su amiga Lucy, había roto la promesa de acercarse a ella y se lo estaba echando en cara con una estúpida canción. Seguro que los rumores de Jacob tendrían algo que ver, y la tensión empezaba a hacerse casi insostenible. Tanto Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla por encima de los hombros de Finn ,que seguía abrazado a ella, y lamentarse como nunca lo habia hecho.

Lo había echado todo a perder. No solo había roto su promesa, no solo se había hecho amiga de ella sino que encima la besó. La besó como jamás había besado a nadie y Rachel no quería saber nada más de ella. Se atrevía a desafiarle. Ambas aguantaron las miradas por unos segundos, hasta que Rachel terminó su canción.

Jesse, que aguardaba esperando la sacó a bailar, logrando que aquel barullo de contradicciones en la mente de la morena se disolviese por completo, o al menos eso creyó, y la diversión ocupase su lugar.

La fiesta comenzó a enloquecer. Todos bailaban y Jesse fue capaz de sacar una sonrisa a Rachel que olvidando el mal trago, se divertía como una más. El acercamiento entre ellos se fue produciendo cada vez más. A Rachel ya no le importaba que el chico la tratase de esa forma, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a Quinn y esa era la única opción que tenía para no pensar en ella. Pero al otro lado de la pista de baile, Finn no le quitaba ojo y dejando a un lado a Quinn, que se sorprendía de la actitud de su chico, corrió hacia ambos dispuesto a acabar con el acercamiento que se estaba produciendo entre ellos. La actitud y algún que otro insulto por parte de Finn, hizo que enseguida ambos comenzasen a discutir mientras Rachel y Quinn trataban de separarlos, pero poco podían hacer. Finn estaba fuera de sí y Jesse le provocaba aún más, hasta que la tensión creada por los dos, terminó por llamar la atención de la entrenadora Sue, que interponiéndose entre los chicos consiguió sacarlos a empujones de la fiesta, y terminaron por dejar solas a sus chicas.

Rachel miró a Quinn y ésta le devolvió la mirada, pero era fría, llena de odio y terminó alejándose de ella.

Estaban a punto de nombrar a la reina y al rey del baile y Quinn tenía que atender a su nombramiento a pesar de no tener a Finn allí. Aun guardaba esperanza. Podría salir perfectamente reina. Rachel la observaba entre la gente, pero las esperanzas de la rubia se vinieron abajo cuando el director del instituto nombro a Kurt y Karosvky como reina y rey del baile.

Quinn completamente avergonzada, bajó del escenario y se perdió entre la gente con una fugaz carrera. Rachel no pudo evitarlo y salió tras ella hasta llegar a los servicios, donde la rubia entró dando un golpe en la puerta.

—¡**Quinn, necesitas calmarte!** – exclamó entrando tras ella.

—**¡Esto es por tu culpa!—** se giró increpándola—**Nadie votó por mí porque saben que él quiere estar contigo.**

—**Eso no es verdad**

No podía más. La rabia, la vergüenza y la impotencia se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de la rubia, y terminó soltando una bofetada sobre el rostro de la morena que a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Quinn se sintió morir. Aquel golpe le había dolido más a ella que la propia Rachel. No quiso hacerlo pero no supo cómo detenerse.

—**Lo siento mucho**.— se lamentó unos segundos después. Rachel cubriéndose el rostro y mirándola completamente incrédula, ni siquiera supo qué decir.—**Lo siento muchísimo Rachel, perdóname**—le imploró con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

—**Quinn… yo** – apenas podía hablar— **no quiero hacerte daño, nunca lo he querido.**

—**No sé qué me ha pasado… **— se giró hacia el espejo tras no poder mirar a los ojos de la morena— **de ninguna manera me quedo aquí, voy a pedir que me transfieran a otro lugar o algo...**

—**¿Qué dices?, Quinn, solo es un estúpido concurso.**

—**Sé que crees que es difícil ser tú, pero por lo menos no tienes que estar aterrorizada todo el tiempo**— No quería que Rachel se sintiera culpable de lo que había sucedido, pensándolo fríamente, aun no sabía quién había sido la que provocó los rumores y todo apuntaba a Santana y Jacob. Rachel merecía el beneficio de la duda.

—**¿A qué le temes tanto?—** Rachel le acercó un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas.

—**Al futuro, cuando todo esto se vaya...**

—**No tienes nada que temer, eres una chica preciosa**— susurró con el corazón— **la más guapa que he conocido en mi vida**— añadió notando como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y una tímida mirada de Quinn volvía a dirigirse hacia ella. Y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Quinn sabía que nunca oiría algo así de Rachel que tuviese otra intención más que la de apoyarla o hacerle sentir bien. Sabía que eso que había deseado no era más que un sueño y volvió a su realidad.**—¿Puedo ayudarte?— **cuestionó mostrándole un pañuelo y Quinn terminó aceptando.

—**¿Me puedes acompañar a casa cuando termine el baile?**— la miró fijamente mientras notaba como trataba de eliminar los restos de sus lágrimas con el pañuelo— **t****engo algo importante que decirte…y esta vez no voy a huir.— Y Rachel asintió con media sonrisa.**

—**Por supuesto, ésta noche te acompaño a casa—**respondió con dulzura—**Pero antes…vamos a bailar—** ofreció su mano a Quinn, que la agarró con fuerza mientras seguía suspirando por las lágrimas.


	14. Confesiones

CAPITULO 13

Confesiones

**-Hey… ¿Cómo estás?**

Jesse estaba en la puerta del instituto. Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada cuando Rachel abandonaba el gimnasio donde se había celebrado la fiesta, y se encontraba con el chico, que había estado esperándola desde que la entrenadora Sue lo expulsó por su pelea con Finn.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** observó que el coche seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar.

-**Bueno, yo te traje al baile… y pienso llevarte de vuelta a casa**.-Respondió con su tan llamativa sonrisa de superioridad.

**-¿Y Finn?, ¿Dónde está?**

**-Pues, no lo sé... cuando nos echaron lo vi caminar por la calle.**

**-¿No te dijo nada más?**

**-No, creo que fue suficiente con su escena de celoso paranoico**.-Añadió ante el desconcierto de Rachel, que no esperaba ni por asomo que la estuviese esperando allí.

Los demás chicos tambien iban abandonando la fiesta. Sam y Mercedes se perdieron nadie los vio salir. Kurt y Blaine caminaban juntos mientras Brittany empujaba la silla de Artie. Santana acompañaba a Karosvky al coche, Tina y Mike tomaron su camino y detrás aparecieron Lauren, Puck y Quinn.

La rubia se detuvo tras percatarse de la conversación de Rachel con Jesse. El chico la había estado esperando y esperanzada de que Finn hubiera hecho lo mismo con ella se desvaneció al buscarlo entre los grupos de alumnos que se despedían de la fiesta. Evidentemente, no habia sido igual de galán que Jesse.

**-¡Puck!-** gritó.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** el chico detuvo su paso. Lauren que iba a su lado se giró también.

**-Oye...-** se detuvo. Observó a Lauren, obviamente ambos iban juntos y la rubia comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer- nada, perdona.

**-¿Estas bien? –** preguntó Lauren.

**-Eh si, si-** mintió.

**-¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?-** preguntó el chico.

**-No, no, Finn vendrá a recogerme**- volvió a mentir.

La pareja se despidió de Quinn, que decepcionada y tras comprobar por segunda vez que Rachel y Jesse seguían al otro lado de la calle, se giró y comenzó a caminar por la acera, siendo consciente de la dureza que le suponía tener que abandonar aquella desastrosa noche sin ni siquiera tener la compañía de su pareja.

**-Jess no digas eso**- Rachel bajó su cabeza

**-¿Acaso no demostró que se muere de celos cuando me ve contigo?, vamos Rachel, ese chico es patético y no solo te quiere hacer daño a ti, sino que también se lo está haciendo a Quinn.**

Fue oír su nombre lo que la hizo reaccionar y rápidamente recordó que ya debía de haber salido del gimnasio.

**-¿A quién buscas?**

**-A Quinn, tenía que hablar con ella…**

-**Acaba de girar la esquina, hace un momento estaba hablando con Puck y Lauren**- explicó el chico tras haber sido testigo de ello, y Rachel no tardó en volver a buscarla con la mirada.

**-¿Iba sola?-** preguntó preocupada.

-**Creo que sí.**

**-Oh… no, Jess lo siento, tengo que ir con ella**- musitó recogiendo la falda de su vestido y emprendiendo una carrera ante la atónita mirada del chico.

-**Pero... espera**...- intentó detenerla, pero la intención de Rachel por evitar que Quinn se marchase sola, la hizo tomar una velocidad inusual.

Tenía que alcanzarla, y fue al girar la esquina de la calle cuando vio la silueta de la chica a lo lejos. Rachel apresuró su carrera, era demasiado tarde como para gritar en mitad de la calle, así que lo único que podía hacer era correr hasta alcanzarla, pero su esfuerzo fracasó.

Rachel se olvidó de sostener uno de los laterales de su falda, lo que provocó que el tacón de su pie izquierdo quedase atrapado con la tela y provocase la perdida de equilibrio que terminó estampándola contra el suelo. El golpe fue duro, por suerte, pudo detener un poco el impacto con sus manos, aunque la peor parte se la llevó su rodilla derecha. Apenas fue consciente de lo que le sucedió cuando notó como el quemazón se apoderaba de ella.

Quinn que caminaba pensativa, escuchó el golpe e instintivamente se giró. Rachel estaba en el suelo y cuando levantó su vista, observó que la rubia se había girado.

**-¡Quinn!-** trató de llamarla con un hilo de voz.

La rubia verificó que la chica que estaba allí era Rachel y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

**-Rachel... ¿Qué te ha pasado?-.** Cuestionó al llegar junto a ella, tratando de ayudarla, pero una extraña risotada la detuvo.

La morena estaba sentada en el suelo, le dolía muchísimo la rodilla pero le resultaba extremadamente ridícula la situación, y más aún cuando descubrió la mirada sorprendida de Quinn, que sin poder evitarlo terminó por contagiarse de la risa. Era imposible no hacerlo.

**-¿Me vas a explicar que te ha pasado?-** trataba de cortar la risa.

-**Me he caído, venia corriendo y de pronto ¡zas!… aquí estoy**- explicaba sin dejar de reír

**-¿A quién se le ocurre correr con tacones? te podías haber hecho daño**-recriminó recuperando la seriedad.

**-¿Y quién te dice que no me lo he hecho?-** seguía bromeando

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Dónde?-** se puso nerviosa.

**-Tranquila, estoy bien... pero igual necesito que me ayudes a levantar.**

Quinn sujeto a la morena por los brazos y la alzó pero Rachel hizo un gesto de dolor.

**-****¡****Aww!-** exclamó**- mi rodilla.**

Quinn se agachó y levantando la falda de la morena observó la rodilla de la que se quejaba, estaba sangrando.

**-Dios Rachel** - puso cara de sufrimiento- **estás sangrando.**

**-No te preocupes, solo es una herida superficial**.- Rachel tiró del brazo de Quinn para que se levantase.

-**Vamos de vuelta al instituto, llamaré a mi madre para que venga a recogernos.**

-**No, no, estoy bien**

-**Claro, ya veo lo bien que estás que apenas puedes dar dos pasos**-replicó al ver como el intento por andar de la morena era dificultoso por culpa de la cojera que le provocaba el golpe en la rodilla.

Quinn trató de sostenerla ofreciéndole su apoyo a la morena, que alzando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella conseguía la estabilidad suficiente para que su rodilla no sufriera el peso al andar. Y así, con Quinn rodeando su cintura, emprendieron el regreso al instituto.

**-¿Me explicas que hacías corriendo?**

-**Trataba de alcanzarte, se supone que iba a acompañarte a casa y tú…-** Rachel miró de reojo a la rubia – **y tú te ibas sin mí.**

-**Pero...estabas con Jesse, no quería molestarte…imagino que tenéis cosas que hacer juntos-** se lamentó al decir aquello.

-**Bueno, normalmente trato de cumplir mis promesas y te prometí que te acompañaría**-murmuró al tiempo que llegaban al instituto, y se encontraban las puertas completamente cerradas.

**-Rachel, ¿Dime que tienes tú móvil aquí?**

La morena se sentaba en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

**-No, ¿no lo tenías tú?**

**-No, lo dejé en el coche de Finn, siempre se me olvida…se supone que iba a recuperarlo cuando pasó lo de Jacob, pero lo olvidé por completo**.

-**Bueno**- Rachel volvió a levantarse de las escaleras- poquito a poco podemos llegar a casa andando.

**-No, se me acaba de ocurrir algo**- Quinn acercó su mano a Rachel para que ésta la agarrase- **ven conmigo.**

**-¿Dónde vamos?-** preguntó

-**Conozco un lugar por el que entrar.**

**-Pero no es necesario, Quinn. Puedo andar poco a poco…**

-**Estamos a 4 manzanas de mi casa, y más aún de la tuya, así que no me repliques nada. Entraremos, llamaremos desde la cabina y vendrán a recogernos. ¿Ok?**

**-Ok…si tú lo dices**-balbuceó sin poder contener la cojera, mientras rodeaban el instituto. Quinn se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta que daba acceso al gimnasio, donde se había celebrado el baile. Estaba cerrada, pero la rubia de forma magistral y como si de magia se tratase consiguió abrirla, dejando Rachel completamente sorprendida.

**-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?**

**-Hay que tener recursos- sonreía mientras invitaba a pasar a Rachel-** es una puerta de emergencia, por dentro siempre está abierta pero por fuera no, excepto si conoces mi truco.

**-¿Truco?-** preguntó mientras entraba en el gimnasio y Quinn cerraba la puerta tras ella.

**-Claro... un truco**- volvía a sonreír- **solo las personas que trabajan con esas puertas y los bomberos o la policía lo conocen… y bueno, mi padre ha trabajado en eso durante años… no hay puerta que se me resista.**

Rachel sonreía. Estaban en mitad del salón de baile, no había nadie, solo las luces de emergencia iluminaban de forma tenue el lugar mientras una alfombra de globos, vasos y muchos trozos de papel inundaba el suelo. Quinn se acercó a la morena.

**-Quédate aquí**- la ayudó a que tomase asiento sobre el escenario - **iré a la cabina de teléfono que hay en el pasillo para avisar a mi madre**.-Explicó al tiempo que Rachel asentía. Un par de minutos más tarde, regresaba y se la encontraba subida en el mismo, junto al micrófono que hacía apenas un par de horas, había utilizado para cantar.

**-Tenemos un problema**- dijo acercándose al escenario- **No tengo monedas en el bolso…y creo que tú ni siquiera traes bolso.**

Rachel sonrió. Dejó el micrófono y volvió a sentarse al borde del escenario, donde Quinn esperaba tener alguna idea.

**-Apuesto a que si has abierto esa puerta con magia… también podrás sacar una moneda de detrás de mí oreja… ¿No?-**bromeó

**-Rachel, no estoy bromeando**- se quejó a pesar de dejar escapar una débil sonrisa.

**-****No**** te preocupes, la rodilla me duele menos. Descansamos aquí un rato y nos vamos andando.**

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Segurísima, créeme.**

**-Está bien**- Quinn se acercó al escenario y se sentó a su lado.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se adueñaba de ambas y no hicieron más que observar como el gimnasio, completamente vacío les regalaba esa tranquilidad para conversar. Y fue esa misma sensación la que llevó a Rachel a dar el paso.

**-Quinn**-susurró- **¿Qué es eso que me querías contar? Me, me dijiste que querías que te acompañase a casa porque tenías que hablar conmigo.**

La rubia tragó saliva. Esperaba poder librarse de aquello después de todo lo sucedido, pero a la morena no se le había olvidado la escena en el servicio. Ahora no había marcha atrás y aunque seguía temiendo por su reacción, no quería volver a mentirle.

**-Bueno, tal vez sea una estupidez y ya no te interese…**

-**Todo lo que venga de ti me interesa-**musitó-**Creí que ya lo sabías**.

**-¿Te interesa saber por qué por qué me fui de Fairbrooks?, ¿por qué te deje aquella nota y por qué...bueno todo eso...?-** Quinn miraba el vacío salón.

-**Por supuesto que me interesa. No te he vuelto a preguntar porque pensé que te molestaba, y no quería que…**

**-Me pasó algo con mis padres**- la interrumpió desviando la mirada hacia el frente**- ellos… yo…**

Rachel se bajó del escenario y se puso frente a ella.

-**Quinn, no quiero que te sientas incomoda, me gustaría saber que pasó pero si no estás segura de contarlo, no tienes por qué hacerlo-** trataba de calmarla.

**-Estaba confundida, creía que… que**- balbuceó avergonzada- **creía que me gustaban las chicas.-**Soltó y el silencio se hizo entre ellas de nuevo. Al menos por parte de Rachel, que sintió como su corazón se encogió al escuchar la confesión y aguardó a que prosiguiera con su discurso.-**Mis padres leyeron algo en mi diario y... decidieron que tenía que ir a un centro**- añadió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- **allí unos profesores o médicos o lo que fuesen trataron de curarme, para ellos era una enfermedad. Solo Spencer lo sabía y... bueno te dejé aquella nota para contártelo.**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?, o cuando me viste en el instituto, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, ¿Por qué me odiabas?**

**-Tenía miedo, Spencer me dijo que si no te lo contaba ella lo haría y cuando no acudiste a la cita**-se detuvo al decir esa palabra**,- pensaba que no querrías volver a verme, que te avergonzabas de mí.**

**-Joder Quinn**- espetó molesta**-, éramos amigas**.

**-Lo sé y me arrepiento de veras pero… ponte en mi lugar, nadie en aquél maldito colegio me quería. Se burlaban de mí. Era fea, estúpida y para colmo…tenia esos… sentimientos. Estaba asustada. Pensar que tu no querías volver a verme…**- las lágrimas no dejaban continuar y Rachel no tardó en tomar la palabra al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su brazo.

**-Quinn, Spencer y yo te queríamos. Eras importante para nosotras, y sé que tal vez no sea suficiente para sentirte bien, menos cuando eres pequeña y todo se enorme a tu alrededor, créeme…entiendo cómo te sentías, pero tienes que saber que nosotras si te queríamos tal y como eras. Yo te adoraba…y lo sigo haciendo**-confesó-**Yo habría estado a tu lado, te lo juro Quinn. No te habría dejado sola por algo así, ¿Ok?**

Asintió. Quinn se limitó a asentir al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas y suspiraba con dificultad.

**-Olvidémoslo ¿Vale?**-continuó Rachel- **no quiero que sigas martirizándote por algo que sucedió y que ya no podemos cambiar, todo está bien Quinn.**

**-Perdóname por haberte hecho todo lo que hice durante este tiempo.**

-**Ya te estoy diciendo que está todo olvidado. ¿Podemos ser amigas sin peros, sin malas caras y sin secretos?**-cuestionó y rápidamente hizo reaccionar a Quinn, que no tardó en volver a mirarla. Podía ser su amiga, evidentemente podía. Necesitaba sonreírle a diario pero lo que no podía prometer es no tener secretos, porque el mayor de todos lo seguía guardando y no se lo iba a decir.

**-Lo intentaré**- respondió tras tomar una bocanada de aire-**Sí, voy a intentar ser tu amiga.**

**-Me conformo con eso**-lanzó su mano para estrecharla con la de Quinn- **creo que podemos salir de aquí, ya se me olvidó el dolor.**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Sí, mira**-sonrió mostrándole la enrojecida rodilla-**está fea, pero puedo moverla bien.**

**-Ok, pues vamos…apóyate en mí**-sugirió Quinn

**-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-**bromeó Rachel adueñándose de su brazo, y así anduvieron durante un buen rato sin apenas hablar, completamente relajadas.

Pensaba en las palabras de la rubia y su mente se puso en funcionamiento rápido, "¿A Lucy le gustaban las chicas?", pero no le había dicho si aquello seguía siendo verdad. "¿Y de quien se habría enamorado? ¿Spencer? Solo podría ser ella, por lo hermosa y porque a ella también le gustaban las chicas.

Quinn también se mostraba pensativa. Acaba de confesarle a Rachel sus sentimientos, pero no fue capaz de contarle todo. "¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba enamorada de ella?". Sentía vergüenza y recordó el beso del día anterior, miles de preguntas le asolaban, "¿Qué pensará?."

**-Quinn**- interrumpió la morena- **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Antes me gustaría que me contestaras a algo**

**-Pregunta.**

**-¿Has…**-la voz le temblaba**- has comentado algo con Jacob sobre la noche que dormí en tu casa?**

**-¿Qué?- se sorprendió- ¡no!, ¿Por qué iba a decirle nada a ese?**

**-No lo sé pero…Jacob trató de chantajearme. Me dijo que sabía que habíamos…-** respiró- **que habíamos dormido juntas y que no dudaría en publicarlo, y luego Santana en la fiesta de ayer**…

**-¿Qué?-**se detuvo en mitad de la acera**-, ¿Piensas que he ido por ahí diciendo que tú y yo?**

**- Bueno, no tenía otra opción**-se excusó- **solo Spencer, Ashley y tú lo sabíais, no sé…**

-**Pues quédate tranquila**-volvió a entrelazar su brazo con el de Quinn**- porque yo no he dicho nada, no sé de donde lo habrá sacado y de todas formas, si te relacionan conmigo nadie lo iba a creer.**

-**No me preocupa que me relacionen contigo**-respondió sin pensar, y rápidamente trató de corregirlo- **Quiero decir…me preocupaba que pudiese fastidiarme ganar la corona esta noche, pero como ves de poco ha servido dejarme chantajear…**

-**Mi voto lo ibas a tener me dijesen o no que te gustan las chicas... así que no creo que eso influyese en los demás**

**-Rachel**- se detuvo para mirarla- **yo… yo no soy lesbiana**

Rachel la miró avergonzada. Había conseguido saber si aquellos sentimientos de los que antes le había hablado aun duraban, pero la respuesta y el gesto serio de la rubia, la pusieron en alerta. No quería estropear aquel momento de complicidad entre ambas.

**-Ok, de todos modos tampoco iba a importar**- le restó importancia, pero a Quinn no le pasó desapercibido e insistió.

**-¿Has pensado que seguía teniendo esas dudas?**

-**No, bueno... sí, no se** - Rachel caminaba mirando al suelo- **no me lo puedo imaginar la verdad, pero… sentía curiosidad**

**-¿Curiosidad?-** volvió a mirarla.

**-Sí, no sabía que ese centro hubiera surtido efecto, ¿Nunca más te has vuelto a fijar en alguna chica?**- su próximo objetivo era lograr averiguar quien fue la afortunada que toco el corazón de la rubia.

**-Prefiero no hablar de eso…-** Contarle la verdad sería un perfecto suicido. Rachel, por mucho que lo negase, estaba enamorada de Finn y también Jesse estaba en su vida.

**-Es una pena**- insistía- **no creo que haya chica que sea capaz de resistirse a ti**.-Y Quinn volvió a detenerse, obligándola a hacer lo mismo-**Vamos, ¿Me vas a negar que no eres capaz de conseguir a quien te propongas?**- trató de hacerla sentir bien, necesitaba que la rubia cogiese confianza. Solo de esa forma podría decirle quien era aquella chica.-**Sabes-** siguió andando- **juraría que no conozco a nadie más perfecta que tú para conquistar a quien se proponga, no solo eres guapa y dulce e inteligente, para colmo sabes besar muy bien.**

Quinn observaba a la morena mientras caminaba delante de ella. No terminaba de creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo y tras mencionar el beso, la imagen de la fiesta y luego aquel despertar en su cama aparecieron por su mente. Se ruborizó.

Rachel notó que la rubia seguía parada a sus espaldas.

**-¿Vamos?-** preguntó mientras se giraba, y Quinn avanzó los metros que las separaban. No podía evitarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella que fue notando la intensidad conforme se acercaba.

**-Tú, ¿Crees que beso bien?.**

Rachel tragó saliva. La cara de Quinn cambió radicalmente, dejando a un lado el leve rubor que sintió por una mirada llena de deseo que paralizó a la morena, tanto que no pudo aguantarla y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de Quinn.

Estaban en mitad de la calle, solo la luz de una farola las iluminaba y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. La más mínima idea de volver a sentir a la rubia en sus labios le provocaba escalofríos.

Quinn mantenía una lucha interior, había notado como Rachel miraba sus labios, notaba hasta su respiración. Se había puesto nerviosa y eso la hacía sentir fuerte. Por primera vez no era ella la que sentía miedo y no pudo evitar empezar a acercarse. Rachel no podía moverse, sentía como sus pies estaban anclados en el suelo y Quinn parecía decidida a aquello. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que sucediese lo que ambas sabían que iba a suceder. Apenas dos centímetros separaban sus labios, no se tocaban, sus cuerpos seguían separados pero ambas podían sentir la respiración la otra junto a sus labios. Todo era perfecto hasta que una bocina sonó.

Rachel abrió los ojos y Quinn ya miraba hacia la calle. Un coche se detenía a escasos metros de donde estaban, y Rachel lo buscó con la mirada.

**- ¿Papa?...**


	15. Imposibles

CAPITULO 14

IMPOSIBLES

—**¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?**— Rachel preguntaba a su padre.

—**Jesse llamó a tu móvil y al ver la llamada nos preocupamos, pensábamos que estaba contigo así que... tuve que atenderle y me dijo que estabas con .****..—** miró a la rubia que seguía muda— **con Quinn, pero veíamos que os retrasabais mucho, así que decidí salir a buscaros mientras Hiram espera en casa****—explicó **Leroy al tiempo las invitaba a subir al coche. Rachel ocupó el asiento del copiloto mientras Quinn se quedaba en la parte trasera.**—**¿**Qué hacíais ahí?, con lo tarde que es y solas en la calle debéis tener más cuidado**— recriminó ya en el interior del coche.

—**Nada, solo…—** hizo una pausa—** solo hablábamos.**

—**¿Y no hay otro lugar más adecuado?—** miró a la rubia por el espejo retrovisor.

—Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, la he entretenido demasiado...No volverá a suceder—se excusó en el mismo instante en el que descubría como Rachel la estaba observando por el espejo lateral.

Por unos segundos mantuvieron la mirada fija y fue la morena quien terminó desviándola, pensando que quizás Quinn estuviese molesta o enfada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había vivido, y lo poco que faltó para que sus labios terminaran besándola, y esa actitud no era habitual en ella. De hecho, ni siquiera había imaginado que pudiese llegar a tan siquiera imaginarlo. Rachel jamás se sintió atraída por las chicas, aunque tampoco era algo que le preocupase demasiado. Para ella, la homosexualidad era algo natural, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada y con lo que había crecido. No lo veía como un problema, tal y como podrían percibirlo los demás, pero aquella chica era Quinn, la misma que hacía unos años compartía sus secretos, la misma que salía con el chico del que se había enamorado, la misma chica que minutos antes le había confesado que tuvo dudas pero que ya no sentía nada, y sin embargo, le bastó apenas una mirada de la rubia para quedarse paralizada y desear con todas sus fuerzas que volviese a besarla.

Se sentía vulnerable ante ella y aquello no era bueno. No con Quinn y menos aun después de que por fin le explicase lo que sucedió. Podría sentirse ofendida o quizás le estaba tomando el pelo. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Mientras, Quinn en el asiento trasero, notaba como Rachel, tras mantenerle la mirada, bajó su cabeza y prolongó un largo silencio mientras su padre les regalaba el maravilloso sermón del _Porqué dos chicas adolescentes no deben estar a solas en la calle, de madrugada. _ Y notar ese silencio sumado a la seriedad de su rostro mientras la esquivaba, empezaba a preocuparle y a llenarle la cabeza de preguntas, que a buen seguro iban a terminar agobiándola. _"¿Se sentía mal por su actitud?, ¿Había empezado a ser consciente de su confesión, y de ahí los primeros esquivos?"_

Tal vez, debía seguir controlando más sus sentimientos, y no dar pie a que una situación como la vivida volviese a producirse entre las dos. Rachel fue dulce con ella, entendió todo lo que le dijo y no quiso darle más importancia para no hacerla sentir mal. Los escasos minutos que pasaron tras su confesión, Rachel se mostró como una verdadera amiga, y sin embargo, ella solo deseaba besarla, provocando que esa amistad pudiese quedar truncada para siempre. Tendría que controlarse, tenía que tener otras cosas en mente y evitar acabar de verdad con algo que siempre había anhelado tener. Por el bien de las dos.

—**¿Es aquí verdad Quinn?—** Leroy detuvo su coche y miraba hacia una de las casas.

—**Sí**— contesto la rubia al descubrir que habían llegado a su casa— **sí, es aquí.****Gracias por traerme a casa Sr Berry**— dijo tras descender del coche y acercándose a la ventana del copiloto donde estaba Rachel.— **Rach**– susurró y la morena le miró— **gracias.**

— **No tienes que darme las gracias**— balbuceó nerviosa**— somos amigas ¿no?**

Rachel sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. No sabía que le estaba pasando, ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a la rubia y se detuvo en sus labios. Quinn volvió a percatarse de aquello y se lamentó

—**Claro, amigas.**

Eso era exactamente lo que eran ahora, amigas. La rubia se alejó del coche y aquella última frase de Rachel no hizo más que confirmar su teoría. Aquel intento de beso tras haberle explicado lo que le sucedió de pequeña, no hizo más que incomodarla. Rachel solo pretendía ser su amiga y eso es lo que tenía que ser.

Mientras padre e hija observaban a la rubia caminar hacia a la puerta de su casa y esperaron hasta asegurarse que Quinn estaba a salvo en el interior de su hogar. Rachel la miraba volviendo a reprimir esa extraña sensación que la incitaba a querer salir corriendo detrás de ella y abrazarla, darle a entender de alguna manera que no iba a lastimarla nunca más.

—**¿Estás bien?—** preguntó Leroy tras poner en marcha el motor y emprender el regreso a su hogar.

—**Sí, estoy cansada…pero estoy bien.**

—**No me refiero a eso, pregunto si estás bien con ella...**

—**Claro, hemos vuelto a ser amigas… es genial. Siempre quise ser amiga de Quinn, y ahora tengo a Lucy**—sonrió apenada—**Así que…todo perfecto.**

Y todo fue perfecto en aquella noche, o al menos eso quiso mostrar Rachel hasta que pudo cobijarse bajo la manta de su cama, y de nuevo aquella extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella.

La semana no empezó demasiado bien para Quinn. En el primer día de ensayo con el coro, el profesor Schuester les regaló la peor de las noticias. Jesse colaboraría con el ellos para ayudar al grupo de cara a las nacionales, y no era algo que le agradase demasiado. Aquel chico había hecho mucho daño a Rachel y para colmo la morena seguía embelesada con su encanto. No quería verlo cerca de ella, más allá de los celos que podían provocarle y a los que tendría que seguir acostumbrándose, sentía que no era bueno para su amiga. Pero hubo algo más que le sacó de sus casillas. Los chicos recibieron la noticia del fallecimiento de Jane Silvester, la hermana de Sue, y a Finn se le ocurrió que tenían que participar en aquel funeral. No fue eso lo que le molestó, lo que le molestó fue que el chico tomó aquella decisión tras hablar con Rachel. La morena era quien había convencido a Finn de que él era un líder, más allá de todas las críticas recibidas por Jesse, y Finn se sintió fuerte, dejando de lado incluso su propia opinión.

Si ya de por sí le molestaba ver a Jesse con Rachel, más aun le fastidiaba que su chico la ignorase por tal de sorprenderla. Era síntoma de que seguía interesado en Rachel y eso le revolvía el estómago. Quería el bien para su amiga, pero sería demasiado duro soportar que ellos volviesen a estar juntos.

Mientras, Rachel por su lado, sentía que tenía que ayudar a Finn. Tenía que conseguir que el chico se apuntase a los castings que iban a realizar para cantar que fuera su acompañante en la competición, y aunque quería ganar por encima de todo, también necesitaba verlo feliz. Jesse se caracterizaba por ser demasiado duro con sus críticas, y sabía que eso empezaba a afectarle al capitán del equipo de futbol. No quería verle mal, a pesar de que en su mente, ya no rondaba aquel interés que siempre había tenido por él.

—**¡Hey rubia!—** Santana se acercó a Quinn mientras salían del auditorio— **¿Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar?**

—**Es cierto, tenemos algo pendiente ¿Vamos a la cafetería?**

Santana aceptó, y las chicas caminaron juntas. Brittany observó la escena junto a Rachel que no había hablado absolutamente nada con Quinn durante aquel día.

—**¿Desde cuándo Quinn y Santana vuelven a ser amigas?—** preguntó extrañada.

—**¿Y a ti?, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las animadoras?**

—**¿Qué?—** se sorprendió**— ****¿Qué estás diciendo?**

Jesse apareció justo detrás de las chicas interrumpiendo la conversación, y Brittany se marchó sin decir nada más. Rachel se había quedado paralizada tras oír aquella pregunta de la bailarina.

—**¿Pasa algo?—** preguntó al ver la actitud de la bailarina

—**No, nada**—trató de esbozar su sonrisa más amable. Algo que realmente le costaba hacer con él. No obstante, Jesse se había convertido en su única excusa para alejarse de Finn, y no pensar en Quinn de aquella forma como lo había estado haciendo durante el fin de semana.

Mientras Quinn y Santana llegaron a la cafetería del instituto sin evitar la tensión que había entre ellas.

—**¿Y bien****?, ****¿Me dices que es lo que sabes concretamente sobre Britt y yo?**

—**¿Qué?**—Cuestionó confusa mientras tomaba asiento.

—**Vamos Quinn, Britt me dijo en el baile que le habías dicho que yo estaba flirteando con Berry, y si se lo comentaste a ella es porque algo sabes...**

— **No, no… te equivocas, yo a Britt no le dije nada de ti, solo quería saber porque soltaste aquella maldita frase en la fiesta de Emily…. un momento**— se detuvo**—¿Hay algo entre tú y Britt?**

—**¿Frase?, ¿qué frase?—** Ignoró su pregunta.

—**Le preguntaste a Rachel que si había metido a alguna animadora en su cama, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Ah, si, pero que tiene eso que ver…. **

—**¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver?—**replicó Quinn**—¿Desde cuándo haces esas preguntas porque sí? **

—**Lo dije para pensando que iba a responder que no, y así evitar que besase a Finn o a cualquier otro. La enana había besado a más gente que yo y eso me molesta**.—Bromeó—**Nada más, no lo dije por ningún motivo que…**

—**¿De verdad?**—interrumpió incrédula, sin poder creer que todo había sido producto de la casualidad.

—**¿Qué interés iba a tener yo en…un momento**—se detuvo pensativa—¿**Por qué te interesa tanto que le preguntase eso?**

—**Eh…no, no me interesa**—balbuceó nerviosa.

—**Espera…espera, ¿Te has puesto nerviosa?**

—**¿Yo?, no…para nada.**

—**¡Ah no!, no me lo puedo creer…. ¿Tú y Berry**

—**No**—la detuvo obligándola a que bajara la voz— **que dices, no digas estupideces.**

—**¿Entonces por qué te molestó tanto?.**

—**Porque no quiero que me relacionen con esa…. estúpida. Todos me miraron a mí cuando lo dijiste, y pensaron que era yo quien…quien había dormido con ella, y parecía que tú lo sabias…y como ella se quedó en silencio, pues…**

** —Cierto, se quedó en silencio y eso es bastante sospechoso**—se burló**—¿Habéis dormido juntas?, ¿Te gusta?, ¿Te gusta Rachel Berry?**— Santana no ocultaba su expresión entre sorprendida y divertida.

—**Basta por favor****...—** suplicó asegurándose de que nadie las estaba mirando—**Deja de alzar la voz.**

—**Oh Dios mío, es verdad…y yo lo sabía, sabía que no habías olvidado nada de lo que sucedió en Fairbrooks**

Quinn hizo el intento de levantarse tras saber que acababa de delatarse sin decir una sola palabra, y no soportaba la presión. Se moría de vergüenza, pero la latina agarró su mano deteniendo el intento y volvió a obligarla a que tomase asiento.

—**Quieta aquí**— tiro de la mano— **no vas a ningún lado porque vamos a hablar sin bromas, de amiga a amiga ¿Ok?**

— **Tú y yo ya no somos amigas, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Pues acabamos de volver a serlo, no voy a permitir que pases por esto sola además... yo también necesito a alguien con quien hablar, así que cuéntame**— insistió tras ver como tomaba asiento de nuevo, y desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa.

— **No hay nada que contar, pensaba que todo estaba olvidado pero ella se enteró de que yo era Lucy ,y luego vino una amiga en común que sabía todo, no sé, es una larga historia.**

—**¿Se lo has dicho?**

—**Le dicho cuál fue la circunstancia por la que me transfirieron, pero no le he dicho que ella era ese motivo**

—**¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

—**Nada, no tengo ni debo de hacer nada. Rachel no tiene nada que ver con todo esto**

—**Claro y por eso te dio el beso que te dio en la fiesta ¿No?**

—**Aquello solo fue un juego, por cierto… la próxima vez ahórrate ese tipo de preguntas. Tienes el don de la inoportunidad.**

—**¡Y yo que sé! ¿Cómo voy a saber que es cierto y que Berry mete a una animadora en su…**

** —Yo no me he metido en su cama**—la interrumpió Quinn—**Bueno sí, pero solo he dormido…estaba borracha y…**

** —¿Borracha? Oh dios, ¿Pero qué diablos ha pasado en ésta semana? ¿Qué se supone que has hecho para que…oh…oh.**

** —¿Oh oh qué?—**cuestionó sorprendida.

**— Muy bien, tengo ganas de jugar...—**susurró divertida.

**—¿De jugar? ¿De qué hablas?—**cuestionó Quinn, que no se había dado cuenta de como Santana vio aparecer a Rachel junto a Jesse en la cafetería, y se fijó en ellas, regalándole varias miradas de reojo mientras buscaban una mesa donde sentarse.

—**Vamos a averiguar si esa insoportable mosquita prefiere las flores o solo le interesan los deshechos.**

** —¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loca? ¿Has fumado algo raro o…**

—**Haz lo que yo te diga.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Acércate a mí**— la latina se movió hacia delante.

Quinn, que seguía sin comprender nada se acercó a la cara de Santana.

—**Bien**— dijo susurrando— **ahora sonríe.**

—**¿Me explicas que haces?**— preguntó sonriente

—**Suelta una risa picara y ponte nerviosa**— Santana no miraba atentamente a Rachel, pero sabía cuál era su posición. Había rodeado toda la cafetería y se sentó justo a la izquierda de ambas. Quinn no podía verla sin girar su cabeza pero la morena veía perfectamente la expresión en el perfil de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió con más fuerza completamente incrédula por lo estaba haciendo, y agacho su cabeza al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

—**¿Qué estamos haciendo?—** preguntó disimuladamente.

—**Bien, ahora te vas a levantar y te vas a ir al pasillo, en unos segundos salgo yo. ¿Ok?**

— **Está bien, si tú lo dices**— respondió mientras dejaba unas monedas encima de la mesa. La rubia se levantó mientras seguía sonriendo. Santana con una expresión atrevida, se humedecía los labios al tiempo que le mantenía la mirada a Quinn que se alejaba de la mesa.

Permaneció unos segundos sentada, siendo consciente de como Rachel no dejaba de mirarla, y tras ello se levantó y siguió los pasos de la rubia, que la esperaba tras la puerta en el pasillo.

—**¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?****—** la cuestionó Quinn divertida.

—**¿Ahora?, esperar sentada a que el pajarillo venga a piar****…**— respondió divertida y se fue, dejando a Quinn completamente confundida por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, y sabiendo que provenía de ella, intuía que algo divertido estaba por suceder. Sin embargo lo que más le gustó de todo aquel despropósito, fue ver cómo había podido hablar con ella y recuperar esa amistad que nunca debió romper. Necesitaba volver a ser su amiga.

Mientras Rachel seguía pensativa. Jesse había estado hablando todo el tiempo sobre su futura academia para coros y demás ideas, pero en su cabeza solo aparecían Quinn y Santana y lo que parecían tramar. Santana miraba a la rubia de forma tentadora, estaban coqueteando y a Quinn parecía gustarle. Ya había oído rumores sobre Santana pero… ¿Con Quinn?. Fue pensarlo y el estómago se le revolvió. Solo la imagen de ellas dos juntas hacia que la morena se sintiese rota.

Por la tarde todos los chicos acudieron al funeral de Jane y todo salió según lo previsto. Kurt y Finn hicieron un gran trabajo. Fue un trago duro pero sentían que habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer.

Finn esperaba a Quinn en el coche. Estaba serio, la rubia se había retrasado un poco.

—**Lo siento**— Quinn entro en el coche**— ****había una larga cola en los servicios. Todas se están arreglando el rímel. Has hecho un buen trabajo con el funeral**— acarició la mano de Finn.— **Estoy orgullosa de ti.—**Le dijo segundos antes de descubrir como una lágrima caía por la mejilla del chico**—¿Por qué lloras?.**

—**Porque voy a romper contigo.—**Rápido y directo. Tan directo que ni siquiera le sorprendió. Quinn se lamentó. Sabía que aquél momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano pero esperaba que el chico aún aguantase unos días más, hasta que todo se calmase.

—**¿Es por Rachel? ¿Porque todavía la quieres?**

—**No debería haber hecho esto contigo, creí poder arreglar lo del año pasado pero… no puedo.**

Desesperación, y no precisamente por saber que lo había perdido para siempre. Quinn sabía que Finn sentía algo por Rachel, y no estaba dispuesta a que arruinase su vida con él, además de guardar una leve esperanza tras los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos entre ellas. Prefería mil veces verla con Jesse

—**Simplemente no puedo**—continuó**— y... ese sentimiento del que Sue estaba hablando ahí dentro, eso de ser encadenado a alguien... yo... yo solo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.**

—**¿Pero lo sientes por ella?—** apuntilló.

No dijo nada. Finn mantuvo silencio y con eso confirmaba todo. Quinn se quería morir, no podía permitirlo. No con Rachel.

—**No, no vamos a dejarlo, puedo lidiar con tu confusión con Rachel hasta que lo superes… vamos a seguir juntos y el año que viene seremos rey y reina del baile...**

—**¡Para!...no quiero esta vida, ¿Ya no sientes nada?, esto es real...esto está pasando.**

—**¿Eres feliz ahora?**— le recriminó dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas de impotencia— **¿Me crees suficiente para ti?**

—**Quinn lo siento, te sigo queriendo**— trató de calmarla

—**¡No me toques!—** gritó abandonando el coche, y emprendiendo una carrera hacia ninguna parte, y que la llevó a casi chocar de frente con Puck, que también abandonaba el funeral y con Rachel.

**—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó el chico.

**—Sí, es solo que…bueno**—balbuceó esquivando la mirada de Rachel—**Estoy afectada por el funeral**—se excusó.—**Puck, ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, por favor?**

**—Claro, ¿Rachel tú vienes también?**

**—No, no…mis padres están esperándome**—respondió sin dejar de mirar a Quinn, que seguía evitando en todo momento cruzar la mirada con ella.

—**Ok…pues, ¿Vamos?—**preguntó Puck y Quinn asintió rápidamente, y se dispuso a seguir los pasos del chico. Pero algo la detuvo, o mejor dicho alguien. Rachel no permitió que se alejase de ella sin al menos poder mirarla a los ojos, y no tardó en reaccionar.

—**¡Quinn!—** exclamó y la rubia no tuvo más remedio que girarse hacia ella**.— ****Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Podemos vernos mañana, después de las clases?**

—**¿Vernos?**—dudó varios segundos, los justos y necesarios que necesitó Rachel para volver a insistir.

—**¿Un café…un helado?**

—**Eh…ok**—respondió un tanto confusa—**Está bien**

—**Bien, concretamos mañana la hora, ¿Vale?**— añadió con dulzura, dibujando una media sonrisa que desconcertó aún más a la rubia, que incluso llegó a provocar aquel rubor que se había adueñado de sus mejillas cada vez que la morena estaba presente.

—**Ok**—susurró segundos antes de ver como Rachel se giraba, y emprendía su trayecto hasta el coche de sus padres, que ya esperaban frente a ellas.—**Mañana…hablamos.**


	16. Tarta de chocolate

CAPITULO 15

TARTA DE CHOCOLATE

—**¿Quinn?, ¿Estás despierta?**

Se asustó. Rachel la observaba sentada a los pies de su cama. Intentó levantarse pero notó como una fuerza extraña la mantenía pegada al colchón.

—**No trates de moverte**— susurraba la morena al tiempo que se acercaba acariciándole el pelo

Quinn intentaba hablar, pero la misma fuerza que la mantenía pegada a la cama evitaba que pudiese vocalizar. Menos aun cuando notó como sus labios le iban dejando un suave y dulce beso en el cuello, que la hizo suspirar con fuerza. Sin apenas, darse cuenta la morena se colocó encima de ella, sujetando sus caderas las rodillas y sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de la rubia, que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—**No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento****…**— volvía a susurrar, entrecortando la respiración de la rubia.

Sus labios se juntaron. Eran tan suaves, tan delicados que le resultaba casi imposible no empezar a enloquecer, a dejarse llevar por la situación y dejar escapar algún que otro gemido de placer.

—**¿Quinn?, Quinny hija….****—**Le dijo Rachel tras aquel beso—**Cariño, te están esperando…**

— **¿Qué?**— cuestionó completamente desconcertada al tiempo que abría los ojos y se encontraba a su madre frente a ella— **¿Qué pasa?**

—**Te has quedado dormida y Rachel está abajo esperándote… ¿Le digo que suba?**

Una milésima de segundo. Eso es lo que Quinn necesitó para reaccionar y ser consciente de que todo lo vivido, había sido un sueño.

Miró su reloj y vio que las dos horas que faltaban para su cita cuando se tumbó en la cama, habían pasado mientras ella soñaba con la morena.

—**¿Rachel?.. No, no…dile que ya bajo**— balbuceó reincorporándose y Judy asintió sin más, dejándola a solas de nuevo en la habitación. Y fue ese momento de soledad, el que le hizo entender la situación y comenzar la ardua tarea de ducharse, vestirse y estar lista para aquella cita en menos de cinco minutos. O tal vez algunos más.

—**Siento haberte hecho esperar**— dijo un tanto avergonzada mientras bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba a Rachel sentada en el salón junto a su madre, conversando con ella.

—**No te preocupes**— se levantó algo cohibida.

—**¿Nos vamos?.**

—**Claro, si estás lista**—musitó deteniéndose en su vestimenta, justo cuando Judy volvía a interrumpirlas.

—**Me ha encantado volver a hablar contigo, Rachel**—buscó a la morena que su particular sonrisa, la saludó con dulzura.

—**A mi también, Sra. Fabray. Espero volver pronto.**

** —Por supuesto, esta es tu casa y…**

—**Mamá—**intervino Quinn invitando a Rachel a que la siguiera hasta la puerta— **nos tenemos que marchar.**

—**Está bien…marchaos. Tened cuidado, ¿Ok? Y avísame si vas a llegar tarde, no vuelvas a hacerme lo de la otra vez…**

** —Sí mamá,te avisaré**—volvía a interrumpirla segundos antes de abandonar la casa con Rachel a su lado.

Tal vez su madre había aceptado bien que Rachel regresara a su vida, pero Quinn no estaba interesada en que hubiese un acercamiento más personal entre ellas. No debía olvidar que en cierto modo, la habían mandado a aquel colegio de médicos que curaban la homosexualidad, por culpa de lo que ponía en su pequeño diario infantil, y que incriminaba directamente a la morena como la culpable de sus sentimientos hacia las chicas. Para Judy y su enfermiza mentalidad, su hija había recapacitado y ya había demostrado con creces no sentir nada por las chicas, y Quinn no estaba por la labor de hacer que ese pensamiento equivocado se esfumase de su madre.

Y fue esa tensión en aquellos escasos segundos, la que hizo que Rachel no dejara de mirarla incluso cuando ya habían abandonado la casa. Aunque lo cierto es que no le quitó ojo en ningún momento. Quinn había estado esquivándole la mirada desde el mismo instante en el que descendió por las escaleras.

—**¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?, ¿O prefieres caminar?**— rompió el hielo.

—**Me apetece un café, me vendrá bien para despejarme.**

—**Ok, ¿Vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo?.**

—**En ninguno de los dos, aquí cerca hay una cafetería, podemos ir paseando si te parece bien...**

—**Perfecto, me gusta andar**— aceptó rápidamente**—¿Estabas dormida?**

—**Pues…****la verdad es que sí, me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida**—se excusó un tanto avergonzada.

—**¿Estás muy cansada?, podríamos haberlo dejado para otro momento…**

—**No, no, estoy bien, no suelo dormir por la tarde y menos con éste buen tiempo pero.****..—** trató de disimular— **no sé qué me pasó.**

—**Bueno, ahora con el café volverás a despertar** – sonrió y Quinn le devolvió la misma mientras lanzaba la mirada al frente.

Apenas a 200 metros de su casa, junto al parque que Rachel ya reconocía perfectamente, aparecía la cafetería en cuestión, flanqueada con grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del sol que ya descendía entre los árboles del pequeño parque, y que le regalaban una tranquila y sosegada calma.

—**¿Vienes mucho por aquí?—** preguntó al llegar

—**De vez en cuando… es un buen sitio para leer—**añadió invitándola a que tomase asiento en una de las mesas que justamente, se situaba al lado de uno de los ventanales.

—**No sabía que te gustase entrar en una cafetería a leer.**

—**No sabes muchas cosas de mí.**

—**¿Y que más te gusta hacer aparte de leer?.—**Se interesó curiosa al ver la predisposición de la rubia, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta por culpa de una interrupción lógica en un lugar como aquel.

—**¿Qué vais a tomar?—** preguntó la camarera que había roto su primer intento por conocer un poco más de Quinn.

—**Me apetece algo suave, ¿Chocolate puede ser?**

— **Claro, ¿Y para ti, ojos bonitos?—** miró hacia Quinn divertida.

—**Cappuccino, por favor.**

—**Perfecto, enseguida lo traigo**— volvió a sonreír antes de marcharse y dejarlas de nuevo a solas.

—**Vaya, que amable ¿Verdad?**— Rachel volvía a tomar la palabra, pero esta vez no lo hizo por curiosidad, sino tras haber sido testigo de aquel piropo que la camarera le había lanzado a Quinn, y como ésta se centraba en la carta de tartas con la que jugueteaba.

—**Eh, si… es simpática.**

** —¿La conoces?**

**—Pues…la verdad es que no. Es la primera vez que la veo aquí**—balbuceó tímidamente, siendo consciente de como aquel piropo no había pasado inadvertido para Rachel, aunque tampoco lo había hecho para ella. No tenía ni idea de quien era aquella camarera y mucho menos el motivo que la había llevado a halagar sus ojos con de aquella manera.

—**Oh…ok**—musitó**— ****Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te gusta hacer aparte de venir aquí a leer?**

—**Pues no lo sé, porque se supone que hemos venido aquí a hablar de algo que me tienes que contar y… ¿No creo que sea eso no?****.**

—**Eh…no**— bajó su mirada—, **lo siento tienes razón.**

—**Estaba bromeando**— se burló al notar como la morena regresaba a esa extraña tensión que la hacía dudar continuamente.

—**¿Bromeando?****, pensaba que te habías enfadado****…**

—**Vamos a hacer un trato, yo te cuento cuales son mis aficiones y tú te olvidas de esa absurda idea de que me voy a enfadar con cualquier cosa que digas, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Trato hecho**— sonrió más tranquila, aunque aún desconcertada.

—**¿Y bien?**

—**¿Y bien qué?—**replicó la morena.

—**¿No me vas a volver a preguntar por mis aficiones?**

—**Oh…eh…sí, claro… ****quiero decir, si no te molesta que te pregunte por ello, sí me gustaría saber qué más cosas sueles hacer.**

—**En realidad tampoco tengo mucho para contarte**—respondió satisfecha por haber logrado que continuase— **No tengo muchas aficiones, solo me gusta leer, pasear y no sé…hacer fotos.**

—**¿Fotos?¿Fotos de qué?**

—**Eh…pues no sé, fotos de las cosas que veo en la calle, fotos mías…no sé.**

— **Quinn Fabray fotógrafo**—susurró la morena recuperando la confianza—**suena más divertido que agente inmobiliario, ¿No crees?**

Fue a responder, pero de nuevo la interrupción de la camarera evitó que la sonrisa de Quinn se convirtiera en respuesta audible.

—**Aquí tienen, **** el chocolate para la morena**— dejó la taza delante de Rachel,— **y el cappuccino para la rubia de los ojos verdes**—Y de nuevo Rachel se sorprendía al escuchar a la camarera. Quinn, se limitó a agradecer el halago con una tímida sonrisa— **Que lo disfrutéis.**

—**Gracias**—susurró Rachel sin poder evitar centrar de nuevo la mirada en Quinn, notando como sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse mientras observaba su propia taza.

—**Pues sí, sí que es amable**— volvió a recordar Rachel al tiempo que la camarera se alejaba, y curiosa buscaba aquello que tanto parecía haber llamado la atención de Quinn en el interior de la taza de su café**.—****¿Es un corazón?—** preguntó al ver el extraño dibujo que se formaba encima de la crema del capuchino, y el sonrojo en Quinn aumentó

—**¿Qué dices****?, ****no tiene forma de nada** – instintivamente metió la cucharilla y removió el cappuccino, pero de nada sirvió para Rachel que seguía sorprendida por la actitud descarada de la guapísima camarera, y la timidez de Quinn al recibirlo.— **Bueno, ¿Me dices ya que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?****—** reaccionó al ver que la morena seguía cuestionándola con la mirada

—**Eh sí, claro… bueno en realidad es una tontería pero me gustaría algún consejo y bueno quizás tú me lo podrías dar**

—**¿Un consejo?, ¿Sobre qué?**

—**Sobre Jesse..**.—respondió tratando de evitar que se percatara de la pequeña trampa a la que la estaba sometiendo. No había quedado con ella para hablar de su relación con el chico, sino para saber qué estaba sucediendo entre ella y Santana. Pero tampoco iba a ser tan indiscreta como para cuestionarla directamente. Solo quería recuperar un poco la confianza que una vez tuvieron, y que fuese ella quien decidiera confesárselo. Lo que no sabía Rachel era que Jesse, no era el tema de conversación favorito para Quinn, de hecho lo detestaba.

—**¿Y sobre qué puedo aconsejarte yo que tenga que ver con Jesse?**

—**Bueno, verás… esta mañana me citó en el auditorio para decirme que me habían elegido como solista para las Nacionales, entonces…bueno…pues… luego me dijo algo más**—balbuceó mientras removía con parsimonia su chocolate.

—**¿Qué te dijo?**

—**Me dijo que… que había vuelto por mí**— tragó saliva**—, ****que se había dado cuenta que la fama no era lo que quería, que me quería a mí, y…**

—**¿Y qué?—**cuestionó al notar como alargaba la respuesta y desviaba la mirada hacia la taza.

—**Me besó**—confesó y de repente el aire se agolpó en el pecho de la rubia, obligándola a dejar escapar un suspiro que a punto estuvo de escuchar Rachel.

Tenía que controlar su estado. La imagen de la morena besando a Jesse no era la mejor imagen que podía imaginar, menos aún después haber soñado con ella hacia escasos minutos, sin embargo, tenía que procurar no alterar sus emociones, por muchos celos que aquello le provocase.

—**¿Y qué puedo hacer yo****?**— preguntó mostrando una falsa serenidad**.—¿Qué consejo quieres de mí?**

—**No sé qué hacer Quinn, ya sabes que Jesse no se portó muy bien conmigo y tengo miedo de que venga a hacerme daño otra vez**

—**¿Y tú que sientes?, quiero decir... ¿Estás enamorada de él?.**

Rachel se estremeció al escuchar su voz cuestionándola de aquella manera. Y no solo su voz, también lo hizo su mirada, que con el reflejo del sol que se colaba por la ventana ,se llenaba de miles de brillos espectaculares, sumándole la claridad de su pelo, que también lograban distraerla y aquella espera que reflejaba su rostro tras la pregunta. Jamás se había fijado tanto en ella, mucho menos después de saber que era Lucy. Era guapa, pero en aquél momento la imagen de la rubia le parecía casi celestial.

—**No, no estoy enamorada de él.**

—**¿Entonces?**— preguntó con algo de alivio en su tono de voz.

—**Creo que Jesse me puede mantener… entretenida, alejada ya sabes…**

—**¿Alejada?, ¿De qué?—**Rachel se quedó en silencio, y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la taza de chocolate, confirmando las leves sospechas de Quinn.—**Rachel, si no estás enamorada de Jesse no debes darle falsas esperanzas, créeme te sentirás peor y te lo digo por experiencia…**

—**Pero... no sé cómo hacerlo, Jesse tiene algo que siempre hace que me lo piense… pero no es lo que quiero**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres Rach?**— fue rotunda. Volvía el silencio, y una batalla de pensamientos en la cabeza de la morena. Aquella pregunta tenía una respuesta diferente desde hacía unos días, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a contemplarlo. ¿Cómo iba a responder a algo que ni siquiera ella sabía a ciencia cierta?**—****¿Es por Finn?**

—**No, no Quinn, te juro que yo no quiero estar con él…**

—**Finn rompió conmigo ayer, tienes el camino libre**— Soltó apenada. Sabía que Rachel estaba enamorada de él y aunque era lo que más le dolía, y sabía que no iba a poder soportar verlos juntos, quería que fuese feliz. Al menos ella se lo merecía.

—**Lo sé, sé que habéis roto , me lo ha dicho**— espetó entristecida

—**¿Entonces?, ¿A qué esperas?, si lo estás deseando**

—**No Quinn, yo no voy a volver con él, yo no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, de hecho, últimamente no estoy segura de nada de lo que creía estarlo...—**dejó escapar y la sorpresa volvía a adueñarse de Quinn.

—**¿Estás bien?—** preguntó preocupada.

—**Chicas—** interrumpió la camarera— **me tomo la libertad de invitaros a un trozo de la tarta especial de la casa**— puso un platito con un trozo de tarta en la mesa.—**Tarta de chocolate con crema de avellanas y nueces**.—Explicó deteniéndose de nuevo en Quinn, que ésta vez sí le aguantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rachel se limitó a ser testigo del cruce de miradas.

—**Gracias, se ve espectacular.**

—**Sabe aún mejor****—** añadió la chica –**Por cierto ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí?**

—**De vez en cuando**— respondió— **¿Por qué?**

—**Bueno, es que esta es mi primera semana de trabajo y… quería saber si eras cliente habitual****.**

— **Suelo venir alguna que otra vez… y si me vas a invitar a tarta vendré aún más**— respondió ampliando la sonrisa ante la atónita mirada de Rachel, que empezaba a ser mera espectadora del flirteo de ambas chicas, o al menos así lo pensaba.

—**Pues lo tendré en cuenta**— le contesto sin parar de sonreír— **que aproveche**— dijo mientras volvía a la barra.

—**¿Por dónde íbamos?**— Quinn regresó la mirada a Rachel tras ver como la camarera se alejaba de ambas, pero el gesto serio de la morena le alertó.— **¿Estás bien?**

—**Si**— respondió de forma brusca— **tanto exceso de amabilidad… no lo había visto en mi vida**—balbuceó—**Discúlpame…tengo que ir al servicio**—Añadió desconcertando aún más a Quinn, que se limitó a asentir y permitir que la morena abandonase la mesa.

Ni siquiera supo por qué no pudo controlar aquella reacción. Rachel necesitó varios minutos frente a uno de los espejos del servicio, para calmar su estado y ser consciente del ridículo que estaba haciendo al dejar que aquellos estúpidos celos la invadiesen. Era más que evidente que a Quinn seguían gustándole las chicas,y probablemente Santana era la que más, pero no iba a lograr que confiase en ella si dejaba que la sensación de impotencia se adueñara de ella cada vez que le sonreía a alguna chica, o alguien era amable con ella. Seguía siendo Lucy, su amiga de la infancia.

—**Lo siento** – se disculpó tras regresar a la mesa.

—**¿Te encuentras bien?—**se interesó Quinn al ver el gesto preocupado de la chica.

—**Sí, claro que estoy bien**— mintió

—**Perfecto, ****porque esa tarta está esperando que la devores**

—**¿Yo? ****Si la ha traído para ti, ¿No vas a comer?**

—**No, tiene nueces y…—**se acercó a ella por encima de la mesa— **soy alérgica a ellas****—** susurró divertida**— ****me sientan fatal**

—**¿Cómo?, ¿Y por qué la has aceptado?**

— **Porque es de chocolate y supuse que te gustaría, además… también te la ha ofrecido a ti.**

—**Ni lo sueñes**— dijo cogiendo un trozo de tarta con la cucharilla.

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Está claro que ha traído la tarta por que estabas tú.—**Masculló con algo de molestia y Quinn se sorprendió al notarlo. Su tono de voz y el gesto de su rostro denotaban celos, y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

—**Pues, poco tiene que hacer conmigo**— sonrió tratando de buscar algo más en su reacción. Y lo consiguió.

—**No parecía que te molestase**— respondió la morena sin mirarla, centrando su atención en la tarta, y mostrando aquella actitud colapsada por los celos.

—**Vaya**—balbuceó divertida**—¿Te molesta que una chica sea amable conmigo?**

—**No, no te equivoques a mí no me molesta lo que hagas o dejes de hacer**— alargó la mentira— **pero igual a…**

—**¿A…?—** preguntó curiosa.

—**Nada, olvídalo**

—**¿Olvídalo?—**repitió desconcertada**—****Berry… no me vas a dejar intrigada, me dices de quien estás hablando o voy a tener que romper mi promesa de no enfadarme con tonterías…**

Dudó varios segundos. Rachel dejaba el pequeño tenedor con el que comía la tarta junto al plato, y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la intensa mirada de Quinn le hizo hablar.

—**No, no es algo que a mí me incumba demasiado, de hecho, cada uno hace con su vida lo que quiere y…**

—**Rachel**—susurró Quinn incitándola a que fuese al grano.

—**¿****Estas…esto, tienes algo con****…—**respiró— **con Santana?**

—**¿Algo con Santana?**—repitió confusa—¿**Te refieres a si hemos vuelto a discutir o…?**

—**No, no**—interrumpió—**Me refiero a si sois algo más que…bueno que amigas, ya sabes…pareja**—soltó casi sin pensar, aunque su voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme iba descubriendo la reacción de Quinn.

—**¿Pareja? **–balbuceó la rubia aún sin creer que estuviese preguntándole aquello.

—**No tienes por qué avergonzarte Quinn, ****os vi en la cafetería esta mañana…y aunque me resulte extraño, comprendo perfectamente que estéis juntas y que no lo…**

—**¡Oh dios!—** se lamentó la rubia interrumpiendo el pequeño sermón de Rachel. Acaba de comprender el motivo que llevó a Santana a jugar con ella en la cafetería con aquella estupidez de sonreírse mutuamente, y acariciar sus manos sin sentido alguno, además de recordar la frase que le regaló en el pasillo, después de todo aquello; "esperar a que el pajarillo piase…"

Rachel las había visto y Santana lo sabía. Había provocado los celos en la morena con una sublime jugada maestra.

—**¿De qué te ríes?—** Cuestionó tras ver como una divertida y traviesa sonrisa se apoderaba de Quinn— **¿Es mentira?**

Quinn la miró con dulzura. Jamás imaginó que aquella chica por la que había suspirado tantas noches, terminase sintiendo celos por ella, y no precisamente por estar con el chico que le gustaba. Rachel esperaba impaciente una respuesta, y a juzgar por el gesto serio que mostraba, parecía desear que fuese positiva a su pregunta, sin embargo Quinn no lo hizo. No respondió ni le dio esa satisfacción, simplemente aprovechó un pequeño descuido para acercar su mano a la cara de la morena, y suavemente, con su pulgar, rozó con delicadeza la comisura de sus labios, dejándola completamente paralizada.

—**Tienes un poco de chocolate aquí**— susurró mientras se lo quitaba con su dedo, y la hacía reaccionar. Rachel cogió una servilleta de papel y se limpió, sin embargo, no pudo hacer lo mismo con el rubor que se había adueñado de sus mejillas, y que la obligaba a desviar la mirada continuamente.— **Rachel, si quieres estar con Finn, por mí no hay problema**—añadió sintiéndose por primera vez valiente. Descubrir aquel sentimiento en Rachel, por primitivo que fuese, bien valía el riesgo de permitirse el lujo de alargar la curiosidad y dejarla intrigada, al menos por algunos días. Y lo hizo perfectamente porque para Rachel, que le diese vía libre con Finn solo podía significar que era cierto lo que creía, y su corazón pertenecía a Santana. Y una nueva oleada de celos estuvo a punto de colapsarla sin motivo aparente. O tal vez sí.—**Será mejor que nos vayamos, esta noche me toca cuidar a un par de niños y tengo que prepararme psicológicamente**— Fue Quinn quien recuperó la conversación tras aquel lapsus en el que Rachel seguía callada. Y se mantenía en silencio porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese, podría volverse en su contra, sin duda.

Ni siquiera esperó a ver como Quinn se despedía de la camarera tras pagar la cuenta. Rachel fue la primera en emprender el camino de regreso a la casa de la rubia, y Quinn se limitó a seguir sus pasos hasta quedar a su lado.

Tal vez fue un gesto de mala educación, pero en aquel instante sabía que cuanto más veía, más celos sentía y menos control tenía de sus actos y sus reacciones. Así que cuanto antes acabase aquello, mejor para ambas. Ya lo iba a tener complicado con el simple hecho de creer que entre ella y Santana existía algo más que una amistad, como para tener que soportar como levantaba admiración en otras chicas.

— **¿****Volveremos a repetir esto verdad?—** Volvía a ser Quinn quien rompía el silencio tras el regreso en absoluto mutismo al coche de la morena.

—**Sí, si claro**—respondió sin apenas mirarle.

—**Ok Ha sido agradable**.—sonrió—**Nos vemos mañana en clases. Cuídate y conduce con cuidado. **

—**Lo haré**— Rachel se movió hacia la puerta delantera mientras la rubia la observaba divertida.

—**Eh…****Rach****…—** se acercó a ella— **espera.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?—**cuestionó mirándola por primera vez después de abandonar la cafetería. Quinn se detuvo frente a ella, y sin apenas dudarlo abrazó la abrazó con dulzura. —**Gracias por volver**— le susurró al oído, y Rachel se dejó llevar. Tal vez estaba tensa por culpa de aquella batalla de celos en la que se vio envuelta sin comprender con certeza el motivo, pero un abrazo de Quinn era algo extraordinario, fuera de lo común, un gesto que se daba cada cierto periodo de tiempo, extenso por supuesto, y no podía desaprovecharlo bajo ningún concepto. Menos aun cuando le permitía hundir su rostro junto a su cuello, y podía respirar el agradable perfume que desprendía su pelo, elevándola a límites insospechados de deseos, y obligándola a cerrar con fuerzas sus ojos, como si con aquel gesto pudiese contener lo que le estaba sucediendo. El culmen de aquella locura fue un delicado beso que Quinn se atrevió a dejar en su frente cuando ya se estaba separando de ella, un beso que la llevó a volver a la realidad y llevar a cabo la acción de adentrarse en su coche para alejarse de ella lo más rápido que podía.

Quinn había sido muy importante para ella, a pesar de todo lo vivido en aquellos dos últimos años, la rubia siempre estuvo en su corazón de alguna forma, y suponía que después de descubrir que era Lucy, el sentimiento se había afianzado. A falta de Spencer, debía volver a ser su mejor amiga, sin embargo, aquello que empezaba a latir en su corazón y que incluso provocó que varias lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos cuando la vio caminar hacia su casa, iba mucho más allá de lo que podía imaginar. Había algo más, algo que no les iba a traer nada bueno, sin duda.

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	17. La reina cotilla

CAPITULO 16

LA REINA COTILLA

Las nacionales estaban a punto de llegar, solo faltaban un par de días para viajar a Nueva York y el entusiasmo ya empezaba a invadir a los chicos del coro.

Aquel día en el club, el profesor Schuester decidió que cantarían canciones originales, como lo hicieron en las regionales, dejando de lado algunas de las pautas que Jesse había propuesto al grupo, y que había creado un ambiente enrarecido entre ellos. Tras una breve reunión todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Rachel y Finn cantarían a dúo la primera canción y luego el resto se les unirían. Rachel estaba contenta, tenía ante sí la oportunidad de su vida.

Cantar en Nueva York con ella de protagonista y con Finn a su lado, le daba muchas opciones para ganar el certamen. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Quinn, seguía sin tener mucho contacto con el resto del grupo. Estaba más ausente en las clases y era por algo que estaba planeando y que no dudó en hacérselo saber a Finn, aunque evitó explicarle en qué trataba exactamente aquel plan. Ni a él, ni a nadie, excepto Santana, que estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo a toda costa.

—**Hey, ¡rubia!—** se acercó a la taquilla donde la chica guardaba sus cosas— **¿Qué es eso que te traes entre manos?**

—**No sé de qué hablas.**

—**He oído como le decías a Finn que tenías un plan para Nueva York, ¿Me he perdido algo?**

—**¿Por qué eres tan cotilla?**— sonrió divertida.

—**No juegues conmigo, dime lo que estás planeando o lo averiguaré a las malas…**

—**El pajarillo a piado—** murmuró ante la amenaza de la latina.

—**¿Qué?... no me lo creo, ¿Tan rápido?, Oh dios, ¿Ves? Yo lo sabía, es GayBerry. ¡Vamos!, ya me estás contando que ha sucedido.**

—**No ha pasado nada excepto que el pajarillo está que se sale de la jaula por los celos**

—**Oh Dios, Berry es tan predecible…**

— **Shhh**— pidió que bajase el volumen de su voz— **¿****Puedes hablar con más discreción? Deja de mencionarla.**

—**Está bien**— dijo susurrando de forma graciosa**— ****¿Me dices como ha sido?**

En ese instante, Rachel salía del auditorio junto a Tina y pudo ver como Quinn y Santana hablaban en el pasillo.

—**Tina, yo me… me tengo que…—** se excusó para poder observar a la pareja— **tengo que hablar con un profesor...luego te veo ¿ok?**

Tina ni siquiera le dijo nada, apenas la miró y siguió su camino. Rachel se quedó cerca de las taquillas, estaba lejos de las dos pero aun así trataba de ocultarse.

—**Pues… ayer me pidió que quedásemos porque tenía que hablar conmigo y…nos fuimos al café que hay cerca de mi casa**— hizo una pausa mostrando una leve sonrisa— **pues bien, había una camarera bastante guapa que... bueno que era muy amable y a Rachel se la llevaban los demonios… y luego no pudo aguantar más y me preguntó que si tú y yo teníamos algo**

—**Y le dijiste que sí**

—**No, no le dije ni que sí, ni que no… tendrías que haber visto su cara...—** Sonrió satisfecha—**Prefiero que mantenga la duda**.

—**Amen hermana**— dijo en tono jocoso— **veo que has aprendido rápido****.**

— **He aprendido de la mejor**— le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— **¿Y cuál es ese plan?**

—**Pues… es sencillo, vamos a estar en Nueva York, es la ciudad favorita de ella...y****…— **se detuvo cuando descubrió la silueta de la morena en el otro extremo del pasillo, ocultándose tras una taquilla y sin perderlas de vista.

—**¿Y..?.****—** Santana se impacientó al ver que la rubia no continuaba explicándole, pero una traviesa sonrisa de la rubia la puso en alerta**.—****¿Qué está pasando?...no me digas que…—** hizo el intento de girarse

—**Quieta—** evitó que la latina se girase hacia Rachel— **¿Puedo abrazarte?**

Ni lo dudó. La sonrisa de vuelta que le regaló la latina fue un sí rotundo que Quinn aceptó para llevar acabo aquel abrazo, y continuar así con el coqueto juego que habían inventado y alterar los celos de Rachel, que tras ver como se abrazaban en mitad del pasillo, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada, tanto que incluso no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esconderse cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Quinn. La había visto y aquella extraña sensación permitió que aquella mirada durase más de la cuenta, tanto que incluso se mantuvo cuando deshizo el abrazo con Santana. Solo después de ello, Rachel reaccionó y terminó abandonando el pasillo en una fugaz carrera.

—**¿Sigue ahí?**— preguntó al notar que Quinn se separaba de ella.

—**No** – musitó desconcertada por la actitud de la morena.

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**No lo sé, quizás no esté haciendo lo correcto, no quiero hacerle daño…la he visto algo seria.**

—**Hey relájate. Estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer, es la única manera de descubrir si esa irritable mosquita siente algo por ti o no, así que no te vengas abajo y sigue con lo que tengas planeado ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Eh…****Si, sí, es cierto**—asintió recuperando la convicción— **no me voy a detener ahora…**

El timbre que las llamaba para las siguientes clases detuvo la conversación y ambas se marcharon.

Rachel, que había huido corriendo volvió al auditorio. No había absolutamente nadie allí, y eso le beneficiaba para intentar averiguar qué diablos le estaba sucediendo y por qué se sentía tan mal al ver a Quinn abrazando a Santana. Por fin todo parecía asentarse en su vida, por fin Quinn había aceptado ser su amiga, le había confesado lo que le hizo huir cuando apenas era una niña, y confiaba en ella para seguir adelante en aquel instituto, a su lado. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien por ello, de hecho, empezaba a lamentarse por saber el motivo que las había mantenido separadas, y que ahora la lanzaba a los brazos de la latina. ¿Realmente podía sentir todo aquello por Quinn?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Había tratado de asociarlo a su nueva amistad, quizás sintiese celos de ver como Quinn volvía a ser amiga de la latina y podría olvidarse de ella pero no le convencía, no había vuelto a ver a Lucy era a Quinn a la que veía y todo empezó aquella noche en su habitación, cuando sin saber por qué tuvo la tentación de besarla. En aquel momento no sintió nada, solo fue un gesto inofensivo impulsado más por la curiosidad, que por algún tipo de sentimiento. Sin embargo, el beso en la fiesta de Emily fue completamente diferente. Aquello hizo que su estómago se llenase de mariposas, esas mariposas de las que todos hablan cuando te enamoras.

Y ella no podía sentir eso por una chica, menos aún por Quinn. Si para evitarlo tenía que esquivarla, lo iba a hacer sin dudas, y lo haría desde aquel mismo instante. Pero Quinn no se lo iba a poner sencillo.

Aquella tarde y aun estando con los preparativos para el viaje, la rubia se decidió a dar el primer paso y la llamó. No volvió a saber nada más de ella después de verla huir por el pasillo, y eso era extraño. Sobre todo porque faltó al resto de clases en las que coincidían y eso no era habitual en la morena. Quería hablar con ella, escucharla después de ser testigo de cómo los celos le volvían a jugar una mala pasada, y su falta a clase era una buena excusa para interesarse. Pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de colaborar. No contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas, ni a ningún mensaje, algo que empezó a preocuparla.

Sabía que el juego tal vez era infantil, que nadie en su sano juicio terminaría creyendo que pudiese mantener una relación con Santana, pero conocía a Rachel de sobra, y sabía que su dramatismo desmesurado podría jugarle en contra. Ya la habia tenido lejos de su vida por una estúpida confusión, y no estaba dispuesta a que volviera a suceder por una broma.

Rachel sin embargo no supo nada de aquellas llamadas. Pasar la tarde con Hiram de compras fue la mejor de las opciones que tuvo en aquella tarde para despejarse, y no pensar en aquel barullo de extraños pensamientos y sentimientos que empezaban a agobiarla. Pero Quinn aquello no lo sabía. La rubia solo era consciente de cómo sus llamadas quedaban en nada, y los mensajes no obtenían respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió dar el segundo de los pasos. Algo que jamás habría imaginado hacer.

—**Hola Quinn**—saludó sorprendido tras abrir la puerta**—¿Qué haces tú por aquí?—**añadió Leroy sin perder detalle de la rubia, que sonreía algo nerviosa.

—**Hola, Sr Berry, ¿Está Rachel en casa?**

—**No, no está pero…pasa, puedes esperarla dentro y…**

—**No, no, tengo algo de prisa solo quería verla un par de minutos, pero si no está… ¿Puede decirme dónde está?**

—**Ah, pues creo que salió con Hiram de compras… imagino que ya deben de estar por regresar****.**

—**Oh ****Ok**,— se lamentó— ¿**Puede decirle que me llame cuando regrese?****, necesito hablar con ella.**

—**Claro…yo se lo digo .¿Estás bien?—**se interesó preocupado**—¿Ha pasado algo?**

—**No, no, claro que no—**volvió a sonreír—**Es un asunto del coro.**

—**Ok, pues le diré que te llame.**

—**Ok…siento mucho la molestia, cuídese Sr Berry**— musitó al tiempo que se despedía del hombre, y éste hacia lo mismo con ella.

Quinn regresó al coche. Estaba a punto de regresar a su casa pero decidió quedarse allí, parada y quizás fue una señal del destino que lo hiciera, porque a los pocos minutos vio como el coche de Rachel aparecía por la calle. Se mantuvo dentro del coche. Hiram conducía y aparcó en el porche de entrada del garaje. Quinn permanecía a oscuras, la noche había llegado y observaba desde la acera cada movimiento.

Primero salió Hiram, que abrió la puerta del maletero para sacar algunas bolsas y a los pocos segundos salía Rachel, que buscaba algo en su bolso. Hiram se acercó a la morena y le entregó algo, eran las llaves del coche, Rachel abrió la puerta de atrás mientras Hiram se dirigía a la casa. Quinn, que observaba cada movimiento hizo el intento de abrir su puerta para salir al encuentro con la morena, pero estaba nerviosa y había algo que la paralizaba por completo en el asiento, obligándola a ser una especie de espía, o tal vez cotilla. La reina cotilla de Lima. No era la primera vez que observaba a Rachel desde aquella posición, y a buen seguro no sería la última.

Rachel cerró ambas puertas cargando también un par de bolsas y dispuesta a caminar hasta la casa, mientras Hiram ya se colaba en el interior de la misma. Fue el momento. Quinn no lo dudó y salió del coche dispuesta a detenerla antes de que imitara el gesto de su padre.

—**Rachel...**—susurró, y el susto hizo que la morena dejase caer el bolso y las dos bolsas que portaba—**Tranquila—** musitó tratando de tranquilizarla mientras se acercaba.

—**¿Quinn?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—** preguntó aun asustada.

**¿Cariño?—** Leroy salió a la puerta al escuchar el ruido— **¿Estás bien?—** se detuvo al ver a Quinn junto a la morena.

—**Sí, papá, estoy bien… Quinn me asustó sin querer**

—**Lo siento**— dijo mirando a ambos— **no pretendía.**

—**Ah, Quinn ¿Sigues aquí?—** se acercó a las chicas y cogió las bolsas que volvía a sostener Rachel.

— **Si...estaba a punto de marcharme y vi que llegaba Rachel**—se excusó **mirándola ¿Podemos hablar?**

Rachel seguía un poco alterada, miró a su padre que no dudó en decirle que él se llevaba las bolsas y siguió a la rubia que ya caminaba hasta su propio coche, invitándola a que le acompañase hasta él. Y eso hizo. Apenas le había dado tiempo a buscar cualquier excusa para evitar ese encuentro, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enfrentarse a lo que quisiera que estuviera por decirle Quinn, incluso si hacía referencia a Santana y a ella le revolvía el estómago. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacen las amigas, apoyarse entre ellas.

—**¿Ocurre algo?—**musitó tras ver como se colaba en el interior del coche, justo en el asiento trasero y la invitaba a que hiciera lo mismo.

—**Eso me pregunto yo**—balbuceó acomodándose junto a la ventanilla— **¿Qué te sucede?**

—**¿A mi? Nada, ¿Por?**

—**Rachel, no me mientas…te he estado llamando y me has ignorado durante toda la tarde. No es algo normal en ti, y lo sabes.**

—**¿Llamándome?**

—**Sí, llamando al teléfono ¿Por qué no me has atendido? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? Se supone que, que somos amigas…¿No?**

—**¿Teléfono?—**repitió algo confusa mientras buscaba en el interior de su bolso— **no lo llevo Quinn, debo de haberlo dejado en casa.**

Tal vez habría sido necesario una buena excusa para una posible respuesta como aquella, pero la paranoia de Quinn se hizo incuestionable conforme realizaba aquellas llamadas y veía como Rachel las ignoraba todas y cada una de ellas, llegando a aquel extremo de ni siquiera pensar en una respuesta tan simple como la que le había dado, y que la dejaba completamente a la deriva, y como una completa y ridícula idiota.

—**¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?**—se interesó la morena tras ver como guardaba silencio y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

— **Pensaba que no me querías atender la llamada…**—confesó

—**¿Qué?, ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?—** susurró un tanto nerviosa—**¿Has venido porque pensabas que te estaba evitando o algo?****—** añadió siendo consciente como era exactamente aquello lo que había pensado hacer con ella. Aunque olvidarse del teléfono no entró dentro de aquel plan. Fue algo ocasional.

— **Sí, no sé, vi que no fuiste a clase de literatura y me extrañó. Y bueno yo... quería saber si estabas bien**

—**Ah, ¿Es, es eso?—**balbuceó confusa**— Bueno, no fui a esa clase porque no me encontraba bien, pero ya si lo estoy… no…no te preocupes.—**Respondió logrando que la tranquilidad se apoderase de Quinn, aunque el silencio que precedió a aquella respuesta no fue del todo alentador. De hecho, volvía a aumentar el desconcierto entre ambas.— Todo solucionado ¿Verdad?—Añadió nerviosa.

—**No** – masculló tensando la mandíbula—**H****ay algo que quiero saber**** Rachel, y necesito que seas completamente sincera conmigo.**

—**Ok, lo seré—**murmuró con la voz temblorosa. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que iba a ser incapaz de responder a lo que quisiera que fuera a preguntar, sin embargo, le permitió hacerlo—**Pregunta.**

—**¿Por qué, por qué saliste corriendo cuando me vistes en el pasillo?—**Fue directa, y lo cierto es que no supo cómo pudo hacerlo. Tal vez estar allí, con ella a solas en el interior del coche y sin nadie que pudiese interrumpirlas o juzgarla, lograba que su necesidad por saber que estaba sucediendo, fuese lo suficientemente importante como para enfrentarse a ella de aquella manera. Y Rachel parecía sentirse de igual manera, o al menos eso dedujo tras observar la mueca de tensión que dibujó en su rostro, y en cómo comenzó a buscar en lo que entretener sus manos. El asiento delantero que quedaba frente a ella fue el juguete perfecto para tal.—**Quise saludarte, pero no me dio tiempo a alcanzarte...porque saliste corriend**o—añadió Quinn observando como los dedos de la morena ya buscaban una pequeña costura del asiento y tiraba de ella con suavidad, evitando en todo momento mirarla a los ojos.

—**No quise molestar****. Ya sabes cómo es Santana conmigo, y seguro que si me acerco me habría dicho cualquier cosa desagradable. Y tampoco quise molestarte a ti, supuse que estabas en tu momento**—balbuceó, y aquel balbuceó hizo que Quinn dibujara una tímida sonrisa. . Notaba que Rachel no estaba a gusto hablando de aquello pero era tanta la necesidad de saber que sentía algo, aunque solo fuesen celos, que no le importaba martirizarla un poco más.

—**¿Por qué ibas a molestarme?, solo estaba hablando con Santana**

—**Quinn, sinceramente me cuesta hablar de eso****…—** la miró— **no de tus sentimientos, solo que me cuesta imaginarte con ella y…bueno no quiero ser brusca pero todo el mundo habla de ella y Britt y ahora resulta que tú también estás ahí…es como muy raro. **

— **Para, para por favor**— la detuvo dándose por vencida— ¿**Piensas que hay algo entre ella y yo? ****Santana y yo solo somos amigas****.**

—**Ya…****—**musitó disconforme.

—**¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo?.**

—**No tienes que demostrarme nada, Quinn. De verdad, no me hagas caso yo… solo necesito acostumbrarme a verte así y te juro que lo haré. Sigo siendo tu amiga, y lo voy a hacer siempre que me dejes estar en tu vida. Ya sabes que he vivido rodeada de gays, por lo que no supone ningún problema para mí, de hecho es algo que admiro. Solo necesito un tiempo para adaptarme a verte con ella, y no merodeando alrededor de Finn, o de Sam, o de Puck…**

Quinn suspiró, y el suspiro sonó tan fuerte que hizo detener el sermón de la morena.

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó al ver como se dejaba caer sobre el asiento.

—**Rachel—**susurró—**No puedo más… te voy a ser completamente sincera**

—**¿Sincera?**

— **Reconozco que últimamente he estado sintiendo cosas que creía que había olvidado y es cierto que esas cosas son por una chica.****—**Añadió provocando la reacción de Rachel, que la miraba sin pestañear.—**Eso no significa que me tengas que llamar lesbiana, porque no me lo considero y no es que me moleste ése término pero no es lo que soy… a las lesbianas les gustan las chicas, pero a mí solo me ha gustado una en toda mi vida…y eso no ha cambiado.**

—**¿Santana?—**cuestionó nerviosa.

—**No**—Respondió Quinn y los nervios dejaron de apabullar a la morena, para convertirla en una marioneta a la que manejaban a su antojo. Escuchar aquel no rotundo en Quinn, la desconcertó tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

—**¿La conozco?**

—**Sí**

—**¿Me vas a decir quien es o solo me vas a decir sí y no?**— Cuestionó Rachel perdiendo la paciencia. No quería seguir jugando, solo quería saber quién era aquella chica por la que iba a morir de celos.

—**Pues es una chica del instituto** – susurró recuperando la compostura. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer y no dudó en buscar la mirada de Rachel— **Una chica morena, de ojos grandes y oscuros,** — añadió al tiempo que su voz descendía de volumen – **Una chica inteligente, hermosa y que vive en mi cabeza día y noche—** continuó centrándose en su mirada, sin poder evitar acercarse con cada palabra que dejaba escapar, y que apenas se confundían con susurros— **y que el día que la besé por primera vez, supe que era todo lo que quería en mi vida.**

Completamente confusa, con un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, Rachel la observaba. Compartía aquella mirada con la rubia y permitía que se acercase sigilosamente a ella, porque tal vez era lo que más estaba deseando que hiciera. Quinn le estaba describiendo una chica, pero ella dejó de pensar en la descripción en el mismo instante en el que vio como sus labios se acercaban, y quedaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, sentía que las lágrimas iban a aparecer en breve y tragó saliva para evitarlo, sin embargo, ésta terminó cayendo.

Quinn se detuvo al verlo. No pensaba en nada mas, su cuerpo empezaba a dejarse llevar y llegado a ese punto solo podía permitir que fuese su corazón el que la guiase. Rozó la mejilla de la morena con su mano, tratando de sostener la lágrima que caía pero varias más la siguieron. Rachel mantenía el silencio, mirándola, dejando que llevase a cabo aquel dulce y casi hipnotizador gesto mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, y se perdía como nunca lo había hecho en su mirada, en como los ojos de Quinn divagaban por su rostro y se detenían sobre sus labios.

Una leve caricia en la mandíbula, un pequeño mechón de su pelo tras la oreja y sus dientes aprisionando con vehemencia los labios, presos del deseo y las ganas por dar un paso más. Rachel no necesitó nada más que ser testigo de aquellos tres gestos para saber que no iba a echarse atrás.

Apenas fue un ligero roce de sus labios, templados, envueltos en ese perfume que siempre solía rondar alrededor de ellas, y que hacía que todo fuese más apetecible, más tentador. Rachel mantuvo los ojos abiertos en todo momento, asegurándose de que todo era real, o tal vez olvidándose de cerrarlos por culpa del embelesamiento. Quinn se alejó un centímetro, quizás un milímetro, lo suficiente para observar la reacción de su oponente, y saber que no estaba condenándose ella sola, sin embargo, aquel escrutinio no terminó de llevarse a cabo por el inminente impulso de Rachel, y pérdida total de cordura. La besó. Acaparó sus labios en un beso que, ahora sí, era la descripción absoluta de aquel verbo, y no hubo vuelta atrás. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, y cada vez que una de ellas caía, la intensidad del beso se acentuaba entre las dos. No podían contar el tiempo, mucho menos los segundos o los minutos que estuvieron besándose, ya que ni siquiera se detenían a pensar. Solo querían sentirse y dejar que la respiración aumentase hasta no saber diferenciar cual pertenecía a cada una. Solo pudieron detenerse cuando Quinn, alejándose de sus labios pero sin perder el contacto físico con su rostro, decidió que debía tomar aire para no caer inconsciente.

—**Rachel…**.— susurró regalándole una pequeña caricia con su nariz, y la morena la buscó con la mirada, aunque las lágrimas seguían dificultando aquel gesto.

—**Lo siento**— murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, rechazando la segunda de las caricias de la rubia, abriendo la puerta se bajó del coche. Una leve carrera alrededor del coche hizo reaccionar a Quinn, que con suficiente antelación optó por bajarse y detenerla antes de que se marchara.

—**Rachel, espera** – la detuvo antes de que emprendiese el trayecto hasta su hogar.

—**Quinn, por favor**—balbuceó esquivándole la mirada—**No me lo pongas más difícil…déjame ir****.**

—**No, no te voy a dejar ir así, no sin saber que esto no es un juego… Rachel mírame**.—Le ordenó al tiempo que se anclaba a su rostro y la obligaba a alzar la mirada hacia ella—**Si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero no sin que me digas que deseabas esto tanto como yo. Por favor, dime que no ha sido una locura mía, dime que tú también lo has deseado.**

Pero Rachel no respondió. Esperó a que terminase aquella súplica y sin que la rubia se lo esperase, volvió a besarla mientras alzaba sus brazos alrededor su cuello. Fue un beso corto, casi más un abrazo que las permitía hablarse sin palabras, y tranquilizarse cuando los nervios ya habían hecho de las suyas. Fueron varios los segundos, o tal vez minutos, en los que estuvieron abrazadas, frente a la casa de los Berry, junto al coche y con la noche cayendo por completo a su alrededor. Bajo un silencio casi sepulcral, roto por el constante ruido de los coches que transitaban las otras avenidas, y el maullido de algún gato que merodeaba cerca de ellas.

Quinn sonreía. Rachel no había hablado, pero sus gestos le dejaban claro que estaba de acuerdo, que había deseado aquello tanto como ella, y que no estaban soñando. Que después de casi 6 años ocultando aquella tropa de sentimientos que tantas lágrimas y tanta rabia le habían provocado, estaba abrazando y besando a la culpable de aquella delicia en la que se había convertido su liberación. Recordar que ya no existía secreto que guardar en ella, logró que aquella situación fuese incluso más dulce de lo que ya era.

—**Vuelve a casa**— susurró Rachel entre suspiros, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a inundar sus mejillas, y Quinn la volvió a buscar con la mirada. Se fue separando de ella lentamente mientras observaba como la mueca apenada que el llanto le había provocado, se transformaba en una sonrisa tímida que terminó contagiándola. No volvieron a hablar. Rachel se alejó con dificultad tras desprenderse de sus brazos, y se detuvo en la entrada de su casa mientras esperaba a que Quinn, sentada ya en su coche, pusiera en marcha el motor y se alejase de allí.

Y todo quedó allí. Rachel ni siquiera se detuvo a excusarse con sus padres tras ver como preparaban la cena, y subió directamente hasta su habitación, aun con los nervios adueñándose de su cuerpo y de sus gestos. No quería nada, no deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie, más que buscar el cobijo de su cama y recrear paso a paso lo que había sucedido hacia escasos minutos, y que solo ellas dos conocían. Sin embargo, Rachel no supo que hubo que hubo alguien más que presenció aquella extraña declaración, o lo que fuera que fuese. Hiram fue el primero en presenciar la escena, y lo hizo por pura casualidad tras asomarse a una de las ventanas para asegurarse de que su hija y Quinn seguían estando allí. El segundo espectador de lujo fue un poco más mezquino. Alguien que aquella misma tarde también había tenido la misma idea de Quinn al llamar a la morena, y que tras no recibir respuesta alguna, optó por personarse en el mismo lugar que ellas. Protegido por la oscuridad de la noche y el interior de su coche, Jesse fue testigo del especial y cariñoso trato que se regalaban las dos "amigas". Y abandonó el lugar de la misma forma en la que apareció, sin dejar constancia de su presencia.

—**¿Rachel?****—** Fue Hiram quien si se dejó ver tras lo sucedido, y lo hizo adentrándose en la habitación de la morena**— ****Rachel, ¿Estás bien?**

Ni siquiera le miró. Rachel permaneció dándole la espalda en todo momento, evitando que descubriese las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos.

—**Sí, papá**— dijo conteniendo los suspiros.

—**Rachel, cariño**—se acercó con sigilo— **sabes que a nosotros nos puedes decir lo que sea, trataremos de ayudarte**—añadió acariciando la rodilla de la morena mientras tomaba asiendo a su lado. Y fue entonces cuando Rachel optó por enfrentarse a él, y permitir que descubriese su rostro tras buscar acomodo sobre el cabecero de la cama**.—**** Cariño…****—** susurró consternado por la imagen**.—¿Qué te ocurre?**

—**Papá**—susurró sin alzar la mirada—**creo que me he enamorado.**

—**Oh... pero ¿ Por eso estás así?, vamos Rachel, enamorarse es maravilloso… no tienes que estar triste.**

—**No es sencillo** – replicó con la voz entrecortada.

—**Bueno, no es sencillo, pero ahí está la magia, seguir adelante a pensar de los golpes… al final la recompensa es inmensa.**

— **Papá no,…no es como te piensas… no puedo enamorarme así de****…**

—**¿De?...a ver, explícame de quien te has enamorado y por qué te duele tanto**…—Insistió entendiendo en todo momento la angustia que estaba viviendo, y el motivo por el que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar**.—Puedes confiar en mí. **

— **De…—**Volvió a intentarlo, pero le resultaba tan complicado pronunciar su nombre tras lo sucedido, que las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, confirmándole que realmente sentía aquello y no era una ilusión.

—**¿Quinn?**— susurró el hombre y el desconcierto se apoderó de Rachel, que por primera vez logró centrar la mirada sobre su padre**.—****¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿No es verdad?**

—**Papá yo****…¿Cómo…cómo sabes eso?—**volvía a desviar la mirada— **yo no sé qué me pasa, ni por qué.**

—**Rachel**–musitó abandonando la cama— **, ¿Estás así porque es una chica o porque es Quinn?**

Le desconcertó aquella pregunta, tanto que ni siquiera ella misma se lo había planteado antes de aquella reacción. **— ****No lo se**— balbuceó confusa—,**creo que por ambas****.—**Añadió y de repente el gesto serio de su padre la alertó.

—**Pues me desilusionas**— replicó con algo de dureza—, **y más teniéndonos a nosotros como familia. Pensaba que todo eso ya estaba superado, que entiendes que el amor no habla de sexos sino de personas.**

—**No, papá claro que sé que es natural pero… jamás había sentido algo así. No, no es que me sienta mal, es solo que…es algo nuevo y yo no sé si estoy preparada para enamorarme de una chica, y que esa chica sea precisamente Quinn. Tengo miedo—**confesó sin poder evitar que el llanto volviese a golpearla.

—**Hija, si nunca has sentido algo así, ¿Por qué lo excusas porque sea una chica?, quiero decir, te he visto llorar por chicos, chicos que o bien te ignoraban o te dejaban o sólo buscaban hacerte daño, y acepto que llores por esas cosas porque es algo natural en una adolescente, pero no puedes llorar por haberte enamorado y que sea una chica, deberías estar sonriendo.**

—**No es tan fácil…**

—**¿Por qué?, estás hablando con tu padre, con uno de los dos que tienes…No tienes que temer represalias por nuestra parte, ¿Te das cuenta de lo diferente que hubiera sido si te tocase estar en otra familia? Además, ya sabes que te puedes enamorar de la persona más allá de cualquier raza, religión o género**— se volvió a acercar a la cama—**No se le puede temer al amor, cielo. **

—**Pero…**

— **¿Qué opina Quinn? Ella siente lo mismo, ¿Verdad? He visto como te miraba, y sé que algo hay.**

—**Eso es lo que me da más miedo, porque puedo soportar que Finn prefiera a otras o que Jesse me lance huevos a la cabeza, pero no sé si podría soportar que Quinn termine arrepintiéndose.**

—**¿Arrepentida?, estás pensando en algo que aún no ha sucedido y que no tienes ni idea de si va a suceder…dime, ¿Ella siente lo mismo?¿Te lo ha dicho?**

—**No sé si de igual forma… pero, creo que sí, ha sido ella la que me ha**…— se ruborizó— **la que ha dado el paso.**

—**Pues entonces, borra esas lágrimas y piensa en todo lo bueno, en todas las cosas bonitas que, apuesto estás sintiendo y sobre todo, sabiendo que eres correspondida. Eres joven, es tiempo de disfrutar, Rachel. Es tiempo de vivir y no de temer. **–Sonrió contagiándose de la leve sonrisa que Rachel empezaba a esbozar mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas— **Y ****míralo por el lado bueno, has sido la única chica del instituto y de todo Ohio, que ha conseguido que la reina Quinn de ese paso. Ya no volveréis a discutir por Finn ni por Puck , ahora ya sabes que ellos no tienen nada que hacer contra ti**.—Sentenció logrando que la sonrisa de Rachel eliminase por completo el halo apenado que se había adueñado de su rostro.—**Anda, ponte el pijama y baja que nos vamos a tomar un buen tazón de leche con cereales y vamos a poner nervioso a tu padre cuando le enseñemos el destrozo que le hemos hecho a su tarjeta de crédito. No quiero cargar yo con todas las culpas, que luego…**—no pudo continuar. Rachel no dejó que lo hiciera porque decidió que abrazarlo era más importante en aquel instante, y la mejor forma de agradecerle sus palabras.

—**Te quiero, papá. **

* * *

><p><strong>#NC<strong>


	18. Nueva York

CAPITULO 17

NUEVA YORK

—**¿Preparada para volar?—** Jesse se acercó a Rachel que esperaba impaciente en el aeropuerto.

La paciencia no era su mejor don, y menos aun cuando estaba a punto de viajar hacia la ciudad de sus sueños, para luchar precisamente por uno de ellos. Casi tres horas llevaba Rachel en el aeropuerto antes de la llegada de sus compañeros para emprender el viaje.

—**Jesse, ¿Qué haces aquí?—** preguntó sorprendida al verlo.

—**He venido a despedirme… ¿Está mal que lo haga?**

—**No, no… está bien, solo que no te esperaba.**

—**¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Preparada para arrasar?**

—**Bueno, ahora mismo lo que estoy es nerviosa…me muero por subir a ese avión y llegar a Nueva York.**

—**Lo harás bien, eres una estrella**—susurró y Rachel no pudo contener el rubor en sus mejillas. Tal vez aquel chico había sacado lo peor de ella en muchas ocasiones, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus palabras cada vez que utilizaba su encanto con ella.— **Eh…****Rachel**—añadió aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de la morena— ¿**Puedes venir un momento?**— le pidió tras observar como alguno de los integrantes del coro comenzaban a aparecer cerca de ellos.

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Verás**—murmuró tras lograr apartarla de ellos— **Sé que no es el momento, o en realidad es el momento perfecto**—se contradijo—**Pero es necesario que lo sepas antes de que te subas a ese avión. ****Quiero avisarte de algo**

—**¿De qué?**—balbuceó temerosa.

—**Pues es algo que probablemente te vaya a hacer daño, y sabes que es lo último que yo deseo que te suceda**—dramatizó sin demasiada convicción.

—**No entiendo nada, ¿Qué me va a hacer daño?**

—**Hace unos días que vengo observando como Quinn se empieza a acercar demasiado a ti, y eso no es normal.**

—**¿Quinn?—**musitó sin poder evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa al recordarla

—**Sí, Quinn Fabray. **

—**No te preocupes por eso, Jesse. Quinn lo hace porque somos amigas**—añadió—**Está todo bien entre nosotras, de hecho, me está ayudando mucho en estos últimos días.**

—**Escúchame Rachel**—la interrumpió con el semblante serio—, **el otro día en el auditorio vi como ella tramaba algo con Santana, y más tarde la escuché comentar a Finn que tenía un "plan" para Nueva York… no quiero se paranoico, pero me temo que están preparando algo.**

—**¿Un plan?**—murmuró destruyendo la sonrisa por una mueca de perplejidad**.—¿Qué plan?**

—**No lo sé, ****Rachel. Quinn está ofendida.**

—**¿Ofendida? ¿Por qué?**

—**Es consciente de que todo el mundo sabe que Finn la dejó porque quiere estar contigo, además la humilló en mitad del baile de promoción, dejándola sin corona, y tú sabes lo importante que era para ella ser reina—**apuntilló—**Quinn no es una chica que olvide fácilmente, tú lo sabes…así que no me extraña que esté planeando algo para hacerte daño, para humillarte igual que tú lo hiciste con ella.**

—**Espera…espera**—lo detuvo —¿**Me estás diciendo que Quinn quiere hacerme daño en Nueva York?**— cuestionó sin darle credibilidad alguna, aunque en el fondo volvía a sentir aquel miedo que siempre tuvo a las represalias.

—**No lo sé, solo sé que debes de tener cuidado. Ellas saben que lo que más te importa es ganar las nacionales y no me extrañaría nada que hiciese lo posible porque no fuese así****… o** – hizo una pausa— **quizás intente distraerte de algún modo…para que te alejes de Finn.**

No le gustó en absoluto escuchar aquello, y no precisamente porque no le creyese, sino porque él, supuestamente, no tenía ni idea de que aquel acercamiento entre Quinn y ella era más intimo de lo que podía imaginar, y le recordaba que la rubia era capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperar su el orgullo perdido en el baile de promoción, y distraerla del concurso y de Finn bien podrían formar parte de ese plan maquiavélico del que hablaba. —**Que Santana esté por medio me lo pone más a mi favor, esa chica no juega limpio y lo sabes**— apuntilló al ver que Rachel comenzaba a dudar.—**Harían cualquier cosa por ridiculizarte, y cuando digo cualquier cosa…me refiero a ser capaz de convencerte de cosas que realmente…no suceden—**dejó caer intencionadamente. Y fue ese tono el que hizo activar aquel interruptor en la mente de la morena. No supo por qué, pero de repente todo parecía tener más sentido en los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido con Quinn y su drástico cambio de actitud con ella. Era Lucy, su amiga, pero eliminar el rencor que le había guardado durante dos largos años, no era algo sencillo de hacer en apenas un par de días, o de semanas y Quinn no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado benevolente, de hecho.

Ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de la rubia. Tan ensimismada estaba en sacar conclusiones de lo que le estaba comentando Jesse, que no vio aparecer al resto de chicos del coro, entre ellos a Quinn, que un tanto nerviosa buscaba su mirada a escasos metros de ellos, preguntándose qué diablos hacia Jesse allí y por qué apartaba a Rachel del resto.

—**Rachel** —Jesse no tardó en atacar por última vez tras percatarse de la llegada del grupo, y se acercó al oído de la morena— **Ve a Nueva York a ganar. Recuerda que has luchado por esto durante todos estos años, así que olvídate de lo demás…y sobre todo de ellas, ya habrá tiempo de solucionarlo cuando todo acabe y seas la mejor solista del campeonato.**

Sentenciada, pensó la morena en el mismo instante en el que escuchaba aquellas palabras, y descubría la presencia de Quinn entre sus amigos. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de hacerlo, pero su mirada, tras posarse sobre los ojos de la rubia, se desvió por completo hacia el suelo y emprendió la ardua tarea de ignorarla hasta que sus pensamientos se volviesen más claros y lógicos.

Ni siquiera el beso que se habían regalado la noche anterior, le ayudó a detener la estúpida y apabullante idea que Jesse había logrado meter en su cabeza. ¿**Cómo iba a Quinn enamorarse de ella?—**masculló adentrándose en el avión tras la petición del profesor Shue para que lo hicieran—¿**En qué diablos estaba pensando? Quinn había logrado que pasase toda la noche en vela, y no precisamente por los nervios del certamen, sino por lo sucedido en su coche, frente a su casa. La había distraído por completo, y lo que es peor, había logrado que algo en su interior se removiese por ella. ¿Había logrado enamorarla solo para ridiculizarla?**,—se maldijo tomando asiento en su lugar correspondiente. Al igual que hicieron el resto del grupo. Cada uno fue acoplándose en sus asientos, excepto Quinn, que después de ser testigo del encuentro entre Jesse y la morena, y la posterior ignorancia de la chica hacia ella, se esmeró en buscarla entre los demás pasajeros con un solo objetivo.

—**Disculpa señorita**—murmuró acercándose a Rachel con una enorme sonrisa— **¿Está libre ese asiento?**

Rachel la miró y volvió a lamentarse. Quinn estaba realmente preciosa y su corazón tomaba un ritmo desesperado con el simple hecho de saber que estaba allí, pero las palabras de Jesse seguían rondando por su cabeza, obligándola a tomar una distancia prudencial hasta que al menos, acabase la competición.

— **Sí, está ocupado Quinn**— respondió desviando la mirada, y la rubia se descompuso.

—**Mmm…ok, ****Rachel... ¿Estás bien?—**se interesó acercándose con disimulo, evitando que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera oírla.

—**Sí, claro**—balbuceó nerviosa— **Oye…**—permitió que se acercara más aún para hablarle directamente—**Prefiero que no especulen sobre nosotras, puedes tratarme mal como siempre****.**— Susurró.

—**¿Tratarte mal?—murmuró desconcertada— ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?**

—**¿Qué? No, claro que no… ****Quinn por favor. ¿Cómo me voy a avergonzar de ti?, Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas discreta. No vayamos a sacar de quicio las cosas**— añadió tratando de mantener la firmeza— **Podemos hablar de todo cuando pase todo esto, ¿Te parece bien?**

—**¿Cuándo todo pase?—**susurró afectada justo cuando la voz del profesor interrumpía la conversación, y obligaba a la rubia a que tomase asiento para poder emprender el vuelo.

Y eso hizo a regañadientes, completamente desconcertada por la actitud y aquellas palabras que Rachel le había regalado. Quinn terminó ocupando uno de los asientos que justo quedaban en el extremo opuesto al que utilizaba Rachel, pero varias filas más atrás que la de ella, permitiéndole poder observarla desde allí sin siquiera tener que girar la cabeza para ello. No podía comprender que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía claro que el culpable o parte de la culpa la tenía él, Jesse. Aquel chico parecía tenérsela jurada a tenor por como la trataba, sin embargo, no fue él quien terminó llevándose todas las maldiciones de la rubia en aquel vuelo. Le bastó ver que Finn se aprovechaba de la situación y terminaba ocupando el asiento vacío junto a la morena, la cual no pudo impedimento alguno a que eso sucediera.

Y tampoco es que le importase demasiado. Rachel apenas tardó varios minutos después de que el avión despegara, para tratar de encontrar algo de verdad en las palabras de Jesse. Tener a Finn a su lado, lejos de molestarle le podía ayudar a ello, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo teniendo dos horas por delante.

—**Finn.**..— reaccionó llamando la atención del chico, que no había dejado de hablar de las canciones que ni siquiera habían planeado cantar — **¿Habéis hecho las paces Quinn y tú?**

—**No tenemos nada que hacer Rachel, sé que Quinn está enfadada y supongo que se le terminará pasando pero… creo que lo está llevando bien. No ha vuelto a decirme nada.**

—**¿Seguro? ****He oído que tiene un plan… ¿Sabes algo?**— fue directa.—**Quinn no se caracteriza por ser una chica muy razonable cuando algo le sale mal.**

—**Sí, bueno no, quiero decir… sé que algo trama, pero no sé lo que es…y la verdad es que no me importa en absoluto.**

—**¿Y crees que será malo?—**cuestionó nerviosa, entendiendo que las palabras de Jesse parecían ser ciertas.

—**No lo sé. No creo, a Quinn le gusta más amenazar que tomar represalias, y cuando me lo dijo… estaba sonriendo, como si no le importase en absoluto lo nuestro…seguro que se trae algo entre manos con Santana o Britt. Estarán planeando escaparse para ir de compras o que se yo…**

**—¿Lo nuestro?**—musitó desconcertada—**Tú y yo no tenemos nada.**

**—Ya…ya lo sé**—se excusó nervioso—**Me refiero a lo que ella siempre cree, ya…ya sabes, piensa que no puedo vivir sin ti y que…bueno…todas esas cosas**—balbuceó centrando su mirada en ella. Gesto que molestó aún más a la morena y que la hizo reaccionar para que siguiera sucediendo. Ya no solo creía que Quinn iba a jugársela con Santana y Brittany, sino que además tenía que soportar a Finn declarándole sus sentimientos cuando menos lo deseaba.

— **¿Me disculpas?, tengo que ir al servicio**.— Se excusó segundos antes de desatar el cinturón que la protegía. No estaba por la labor de añadir más dudas a su desordenada cabeza, y menos aún provenientes de Finn. Sin embargo, aquel gesto de la morena no pasó desapercibido para Quinn, que tras ver como se colaba en el minúsculo servicio del avión, decidía seguir sus pasos y destruir aquellas dudas que se habían instalado en ella.

Nadie se había percatado del gesto, aun así Quinn lanzó varias miradas a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía con la mirada cuando se dispuso a llamar. Fueron dos leves toques los que dejó sobre la puerta.

—**Está ocupado**— respondió la morena

—**Rachel abre...soy yo**—susurró

—**¿Quinn?—** preguntó extrañada

—**Sí, abre por favor**— suplicó lanzando una nueva mirada hacia el resto de pasajeros, y eso hizo la morena segundos antes de ver como Quinn sin pensarlo, se coló cerrando la puerta tras ella. Apenas había espacio para dos personas, Rachel trataba de secarse la cara tras haberla estado humedeciéndola.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No puedes esperar a que yo salga?**

—**No, porque seguro que cuando salgas, vuelves a ignorarme y a coquetear con Finn**.— espetó enfadada.

—**Yo no estoy coqueteando con Finn y no te estoy ignorando, solo…solo quiero centrarme en las nacionales, no quiero que todo se estropee...**

**—Pues lo estás estropeando**

**—¿Yo?, no soy yo la que esconde cosas**

**—¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**Quinn, ¡basta!. Estamos en un avión, dentro de nada estaremos en Nueva York y cuando todo pase podremos hablar tranquilamente**.

—**¿Tratas de ignorar lo que sientes?, ¿Tienes miedo? —**cuestionó buscando alguna excusa que no le hiciera creer que se estaba riendo de ella. No después de haber podido besarla como lo hizo la noche anterior. No después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

**—No, Quinn, no me estoy riendo de nada ni de nadie**—sonó contundente— **Solo quiero que me dejes, que nos centremos en la competición y después hablaremos con calma de lo que nos ocurre, ¿De acuerdo?**—añadió manteniéndole la mirada—**Abre la puerta, por favor**.

Claro clarísimo pensó la rubia tras aquella extraña excusa que le regalaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que la había hecho cambiar de aquella manera, cuando ni siquiera habían determinado que tipo de relación tenían. Se habían besado, se habían confesado que había algo más que el sentimiento de amistad entre dos amigas, y su idea no era la de precipitar las cosas, pero tampoco era algo de lo que huir. Ni siquiera le había dejado entrever nada, solo le había preguntado por el estúpido asiento en el avión, algo insignificante como armar todo aquel revuelo.

—**Quinn por fav**or—suplicó al notar el silencio de la rubia—**Salgamos de aquí, no quiero que piensen que…**

—**Ok, saldremos**—murmuró—** pero antes necesito que asegurarme algo.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Si me vas a ignorar delante de todos, al menos demuéstrame aquí que a solas eres la misma que ayer...que no te estás riendo de mí, y sigues sintiendo lo que sientes. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda juzgarte.**

**—Quinn por favor. No lo pongas más...complicado. Solo te estoy pidiendo que nos tratemos con normalidad mientras…**

No pudo acabar la frase, porque Quinn evitó que lo hiciera. Ni siquiera lo pensó. La rubia se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó sin que apenas tuviese tiempo a rechazarla. El impulso obligo a Rachel a retroceder y quedar atrapada entre ella y la pared, logrando acorralarla con su propio cuerpo. Rachel mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras la rubia buscaba desesperadamente ser correspondida por sus labios, que apenas pudo resistir un par de segundos antes de perderse en la boca de la rubia. Fue intenso, tanto que sentía como sus manos se aferraban a su cintura, y algunos mordiscos quedaron inmunes sobre los labios de Rachel, que había perdido cualquier tipo de resistencia. Fue una pequeña lucha, una extraña guerra en la que cada vez cada vez que sus manos sujetaban los brazos de Quinn para impulsarla y apartarla de ella, terminaba perdiéndose en caricias sobre los mismos, sin poder evitarlo. Sin poder resistirse al calor de sus labios, a la respiración agitada que desprendía su pecho y las ganas por volver a revivirlo después de la noche pasada.

Se volvieron locas en unos cuantos centímetros cuadrados. Sus manos desistieron de luchar y se aferraban a la cabeza de Quinn, atrayéndola hacia ella y evitando que el aire corriese entre las dos.

Pero de igual manera que Quinn se acercó bruscamente a ella para besarla, terminó separándose de improviso, manteniendo la fiereza y el desafío en su mirada.

—**Trata de ignorarme—**masculló dejándola casi sin aliento**—que yo me encargaré de que no voy lo consigas.****— **Sentenció segundos antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y abandonar el pequeño cubículo donde se encontraban. Mientras que Rachel, aún sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de vivir, buscaba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del servicio,

Seguía pegada a la pared, observando su rostro y como la respiración empezaba a menguar, aunque no lo suficiente como para disimular al salir de allí. Solo bajar la cabeza hacia el lavabo y bañar su cara con el agua le podía ayudar a bajar la rojez de sus mejillas, y el intenso calor que seguían desprendiendo sus labios tras aquel apasionado encuentro en el baño. Apenas unos minutos después, salía y volvía a su asiento, no sin antes buscar con la mirada a la rubia, que permanecía en su asiento, recostada sobre el mismo, de hecho aparentaba estar dormida, o tal vez lo fingía.

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**— fue Finn el primero en sacarla de su embelesamiento y la morena se limitó a asentir.— Estás pálida, ¿Te has mareado?

—**No, no… estoy bien**— habló lanzando una nueva mirada hacia Quinn. Verla allí tan tranquila después de lo que había sucedido la hizo dudar, parecía que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, de una ilusión provocada probablemente por la presión que sufrían en el interior del avión.

Pero parecía que Quinn intuía que la morena pensaba en ella, de hecho, notaba como su mirada se acentuaba sobre ella y sin poder evitarlo giró su cabeza para buscarla, encontrándose directamente con la viveza de los ojos de Rachel, que en un acto reflejo desvió la mirada hacia el frente. Pero poco duró aquel intento por ignorarla. Rachel no pudo contener la fuerza que la llevaba a volver a mirarla, y lo hizo de nuevo para encontrarse con una leve sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no se esfumó de sus labios durante el resto del viaje. Cada varios minutos, los ojos volvían a encontrarse como si la gravedad que dejaba de existir en aquella altura, las obligase a ello. Y todo mientras Finn se empeñaba en amenizarle el vuelo con una conversación que ni siquiera lograba escuchar.

—**¿****Rachel?.. ¿Qué opinas****?—** esperaba la respuesta a una pregunta formulada**—¿Rachel?**

—**¿Qué?—** reaccionó tras la insistencia del chico.

—**Rachel, ¿Qué te pasa?, te estoy hablando de nuestra actuación y parece que te de igual… te recuerdo que vamos a Nueva York, a las nacionales...¿No te importa?**

Tal vez lo más sensato que había dicho en todo el viaje, pensó Rachel. Escuchar aquel ¿No te importa? La llevó a recordar directamente las palabras de Jesse antes de tomar el vuelo. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Quinn habida logrado distraerla de lo que más anhelaba conseguir. Ni Finn, ni Jesse, ni Puck, ni nadie había logrado apartarla tanto de su sueño por ganar la competición Nacional, hasta que llegó Quinn . Solo necesitó un par de días para lograr que todo en su mente girase en torno a ella, y no a sus sueños, algo por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

Tenía que concentrarse y lo iba a hacer a partir de ese mismo instante, cuando el vuelo a punto estaba de acabar tras sobrevolar cielo neoyorkino.

Pero no iba a ser sencillo tras tomar tierra. El profesor Shuester se encargó de separar al grupo por género, obligándolos a compartir habitación por separados, para evitar cualquier contratiempo que pudiera surgir entre ellos. Algo que evidentemente no convenía a Rachel, pero si a Quinn, que veía como a pesar de estar acompañadas por el resto de chicas, lograría tener a Rachel más de cerca de ella. Sobre todo cuando estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan maestro.

Desde que llegaron, ninguna de las dos habló apenas. Cada cruce era una mirada. Cada vez que Quinn veía un acercamiento entre Rachel y Finn, los celos le cegaban y cada vez que Rachel notaba la mirada de Quinn, buscaba a Finn para tratar de evadirse de ella. Era una pequeña batalla que tenía indicios de convertirse en guerra, pero que la rubia iba a lograr disuadir con su perfecta concepción del romanticismo. Le bastó una absurda excusa para abandonar la habitación por la tarde, después de que todos aceptaran la idea del profesor de escribir algunas canciones del certamen. Necesitaba salir de allí como fuese, y el derecho a disfrutar de la ciudad fue la opción elegida por la rubia para crear una pequeña rebelión en el grupo.

La floristería más grande de Nueva York y un teatro esperaban a la rubia. Ni las dudas de Rachel a última hora, y ni la orden del profesor iban a evitar que llevase a cabo aquella idea. Estaba decidida.

Sin embargo, a Rachel no le gustó la idea de abandonar la habitación. Una vez más, Quinn daba muestras de querer destrozar las nacionales, confirmando las palabras de Jesse y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Solo ella y Finn lograron salvarse del poder de convicción de Quinn, sin embargo, y tras ver como sus peticiones no surtían efecto, optaron por seguir la corriente de sus amigos y disfrutar de algunas horas de diversión por la gran manzana.

Horas que se vieron interrumpidas por la desaparición de Quinn, que aprovechó el primer momento que pudo para abandonar el grupo y emprender su tan ansiado plan.

"**No hay flor más bella que la que florece en su tierra, bajo su sol y la música de su viento. Ahora estás en Nueva York, bajo las luces de las estrellas y Barbra de musa, es tu momento"**

Aquella nota ya permanecía adjunta a una enorme gardenia en el interior de una pequeña cajita de cristal que entregó a uno de los chicos de seguridad del teatro donde aquella misma noche actuaba la mismísima Barbra Streisand. Invirtió parte de los ahorros que tenía para poder comprar dos entradas para aquella noche y hacerle a Rachel el mayor regalo que jamás había hecho, y probablemente el más especial que la morena iba a recibir, o al menos eso pretendía. No todos los días podrías acudir a una ver una obra de tu mayor ídolo en la ciudad de los rascacielos, y recibiendo una gardenia a modo de regalo al ingresar en el teatro. No todos los días alguien era capaz de aquella locura por un amor entre adolescentes. Quinn lo sabía, sabía que era una locura, pero no dudó en llevarla a cabo. Solo imaginar el rostro de la morena al recibir todo aquello, merecía la pena. Lo que no sabía era que el destino le tenía preparada otra sorpresa para aquella noche. Una sorpresa para la que no estaba preparada.

Llegar al hotel y descubrir como todos sus compañeros habían vuelto a las habitaciones le tranquilizó, pero no el hecho de ver como Rachel no estaba entre ellos. Y lo peor es que ninguna de las chicas tenía idea alguna de donde se encontraba. Solo su perspicacia le hizo abandonar la habitación y colarse en la de los chicos, buscando desesperada encontrar al menos a Finn. Pero lo que temía sucedió.

**—¿Dónde está Finn?—cuestionó acorralando a Sam en un rincón de la habitación.**

**—No lo sé, creo que ha salido.**

** —No se puede salir del hotel, el profesor nos lo prohibió.**

**—Tú has salido, todos hemos salido…**

**—¡Sam!**—exclamó empezando a impacientarse**—¿Dónde está?**

**—¿Finn?—**se interesó Mike, que no dudó en acercarse a la pareja—**Ha salido con Rachel.**

**—¿Qué?—**cuestionó palideciendo.

**—Sí, le ha preparado una sorpresa o algo así. **

**—Mierda**—se lamentó apartándose del rubio, que seguía siendo mero testigo de la conversación de ésta con Mike**—¡Mierda!**

**—¡Quinn!, es hora de que los dejes ser felices**—masculló Sam—**Merecen darse una oportunidad, no puedes estar…**

**—¡Cállate!—**le gritó abandonando la habitación de los chicos, para regresar a la suya, donde ignorando lo que hacían las chicas tomó su teléfono y se escondió en el baño. Histérica, lamentándose haber llegado a una situación como aquella y viendo que estaba a punto de volver a perder una partida en la que ni siquiera se había visto envuelta, logró buscar el teléfono de la morena en su agenda y se dispuso a llamarla. Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo.

1 tono….

2 tonos….

—**Vamos Rach…****no me hagas estos por favor**...—murmuraba tomando asiento en el suelo al tiempo que seguía escuchando aquellos malditos tonos.

3 tonos…

4 tonos…

—**Rachel…contéstame, por Barbra al menos****—**suplicó

"El teléfono no se encuentra disponible en este momento, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde."


	19. Nacionales

CAPITULO 18

NACIONALES

—**¿Pensé que esto era una reunión de trabajo?.**

—**¿En serio?**

—**No.**

Finn sonrió, era el momento perfecto para besarla. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos paseando por Central Park, luego estuvieron cenando y Rachel conoció a una de sus mayores ídolos, todo apuntaba a algo épico entre los dos.

El chico se acercó lentamente mientras sujetaba con suavidad la barbilla de Rachel, pero el intento quedó en vano tras ver como la morena lo esquivaba.

—**No puedo**— Rachel le detuvo.

—**Dame una oportunidad.**

Rachel dudó. Jesse le había pedido que no se distrajese y si había sido tan dura con Quinn para no perder esa concentración, no iba a ser menos con Finn. No era el momento ni el lugar por muy hermosa que fuese la noche. Primero estaban las nacionales y luego Quinn. Finn quedaba remplazado a un tercer lugar.

—**Lo siento Finn, no puedo****.**— Fue lo último que le dijo antes de abandonarlo y regresar al hotel. Y fue lo último que hizo antes de que el sueño terminara venciéndola en aquella noche previa a su gran día. Fue extraño, porque ni siquiera los nervios de saber que iba a tener la primera de las oportunidades por lograr algo grande y rechazar por primera vez a Finn, logró desvelarla en aquella noche, y tampoco lo hizo por la mañana. Todo lo contrario a Quinn. No había sido una buena noche para ella y el día no se presentaba muy alentador a pesar de lo que suponía la competición de coros.

—¡**Quinn, deja de acaparar el baño, necesito repasar mis cejas ahora mismo...!—** Exclamó Santana mientras golpeaba con insistencia la puerta del baño.

—¡**Vamos Quinn!—**añadió Brittany a su lado.

—**Todo vuestro**— espetó la rubia desafiante tras abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a ellas.

—**Todo el mundo está trabajando en la otra habitación**— le recriminó Santana

—**Ah ¿sí?, ¿Está el Sr. Schuester? Porque creo que voy a decirle que Rachel y Kurt salieron a escondidas esta mañana.**

—No puedes decirle eso, Shue dijo que suspendería a quienes saliesen. –Recordó Brittany.

—Y perderemos la oportunidad de ganar las nacionales, ¡maldita sea!— se burló con sarcasmo

—¿Sabes qué?—musitó Santana buscando un nuevo enfrentamiento— lo entendemos, sabemos que estás enfadada porque Finn dejó tu bonito trasero, ¡supéralo!—

—No quiero superarlo, ¿Ok?— interrumpió Quinn lo que iba a ser un pequeño sermón de la latina. Por supuesto que no quería superarlo, pero no porque Finn la hubiese dejado como había mencionado. La rabia de la rubia no iba dirigida hacia él, sino hacia Rachel y el desplante que le hizo la noche anterior. Ni una sola llamada, ni un mísero mensaje, Rachel no respondió a sus incesantes llamadas porque había decidido que aquella noche era especial, y la iba a pasar junto a Finn. Y estaba molesta, enfadada, rebosante de ira que la hacía pensar en mil y una ideas para vengarse de la forma más cruel y dolorosa de cuántas había imaginado a lo largo de los años. Fastidiar la competición de coros era la más factible en aquel instante, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—**Te das cuenta de que** **la única persona a la que estás saboteando es a ti misma—**Continuó Santana guardando la calma.

—**¡****No me importa una estúpida competición de coros!** – replicó de nuevo la rubia.

—**Pues debería importarte, porque esta es la única oportunidad que tendremos de sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos.**

—**¿No se supone que debemos ser las chicas populares?¿Por qué no podemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños?**—Ignoró el comentario de la latina dejándose llevar por la angustia que sentía —**Ella tiene amor****—** susurró sin tener el valor de pronunciar su nombre— **Tina tiene amor, incluso Zizes lo tiene**— añadió sin poder contener el primer par de lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Tal vez la rabia que había guardado durante toda la noche, le hacía pensar en todas aquellas ideas con las que hacer daño a Rachel, pero su corazón dictaba algo completamente diferente. Por primera vez sentía que la impotencia era superior a la venganza, que lo que sentía por Rachel no iba a permitirle que terminase haciéndole daño bajo ningún concepto. Y ser consciente de eso, la llevaba a ese estado en el que no podía hacer otra cosa más que confesar, más que tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía tras haber vuelto a fracasar en su intento por ser feliz. ¿De qué le servía aceptar que se había enamorado de una chica, si no iba a ser correspondida por ella?

Santana la miró. Tras aquel pequeño desliz en el que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar el nombre de la morena, supo que algo había sucedido, y no precisamente lo que ella creía que pasaría. Brittany , al otro lado de la rubia, mantenía en silencio.

—**Solo quiero a alguien que me ame…****—** balbuceó frunciendo los labios presa de la impotencia.

—**Creo que sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor**.—Susurró la latina regalándole una pequeña caricia en el hombro.

—**Me halaga Santana, pero no quiero eso…**

—**No… no estoy hablando de eso…—**reaccionó rápidamente—**Estoy hablando de un corte de pelo.**

—**¿Un corte de pelo?—**la cuestionó confusa.

—**Sí, totalmente**—añadió Brittany.

—**Necesitas liberarte, y cortar el pelo siempre ayuda**—respondió la latina abandonando el improvisado asiento sobre la cama y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta—**Esperadme un segundo**—Apuntilló dejándolas a solas y en silencio. Un silencio que apenas duró un par de segundos. .

—**¿Quinn?—** susurró la chica con dubitativa**— ****Estás así por Rachel, ¿Verdad****?**

—¿Qué?— balbuceó desconcertada.

—**Vamos Quinn… la gente piensa que soy estúpida, pero me entero de todo. Es por Rachel, ¿Verdad?**—insistió.

—**¿Te lo ha dicho San?**

—**No ha hecho falta, solo he tenido que unir cabos**—respondió segundos antes de ver como la rubia bajaba la cabeza y permitía que los sollozos regresaran a ella.

—**Estoy confundida**—musitó— **Hace dos días Rachel se moría de celos por mí y ahora me ignora y sale con Finn a escondidas. Me dijo que no sentía nada por él, que quería estar sola…pero yo sé que si siente algo por mí, es…es inevitable. No puede esconderlo, o al menos eso creo**

—**¿Te ha dado alguna explicación de por qué te ignora?**

—**No, solo quiere que pase la estúpida competición y entonces hablaremos pero… no voy a permitir que se ría de mí, si quiere tiempo ¿Por qué sale con Finn?**

—**Mira a Santana, Quinn...**

—**¿Santana?¿****Qué tiene que ver San con eso?**

—**Pues que quizás estén haciendo lo mismo... ¿Tú crees que ella está con Karosvky porque le gusta?****—**no esperó respuesta— **Santana****está asustada, no se atreve a hablar de sus sentimientos ni a demostrarlo delante de la gente…por eso utiliza a Karosvky como su tapadera. Yo sé que ella piensa que me está dando celos o bien cree** **que está haciendo algo que me hace sentir orgullosa… pero no es así, no me da celos, me da pena ver cómo podríamos estar viviendo una historia de película juntas.**

—**Pero**—balbuceó confusa**— ¿Santana está enamorada de ti? ¿Y tú de ella****?** **Quiero decir, he oído rumores pero no pensaba que fuesen ciertos.**

—**Quinn, no se trata de lo que tengamos ella y yo, se trata de lo que tú sientes por Berry y lo que puede estar sucediendo en ella. Yo sólo te estoy diciendo que al igual que Santana, puede que Rachel no esté preparada para dar ese paso delante de la****gente, por eso sale con Finn.** **Tienes que ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda y si te pide que esperes a después de las nacionales pues espérala, y luego cuando habléis saca conclusiones. Pero comportándote así lo único que consigues es que ella se sienta mal, y creerá que sigues siendo la misma chica que la ha estado humillando durante todo éste tiempo. Si pretendes enamorarla, no lo vas a conseguir hundiéndola. ¿Entiendes?**

Completamente anonadada. Quinn alzó las cejas tras el sermón de aquella chica a la que todos consideraban alguien sin cerebro, alguien que vivía rodeada de unicornios y que creía en la existencia de Santa Claus. Acababa de hablarle con una claridad y una lógico, que todas las dudas y la venganza que se instaló en ella durante la noche, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, logrando que una grata sensación de paz ocupara ese lugar en su interior.

—**¿Sabes lo que hago yo para entretenerme mientras Santana se decide o no para ser felíz?—** comentó divertida

Fue a cuestionarla al ver que esperaba impaciente aquel ¿Qué? De sus labios, pero la interrupción de la latina hizo imposible que pudiese hacerlo.

—**¡****Chicas, arriba esos traseros!—**exclamó— ¡**Vamos a divertirnos!**

…

El show acababa de comenzar y los primeros coros fueron actuando. Quinn no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Rachel, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia después de la charla con sus dos amigas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Rachel merecía ese tiempo que le exigía hasta acabar la competición. Y tampoco iba a ser tan complicado llevarlo a cabo, al fin y al cabo tan solo iban a ser un par de días.

Apenas faltaban dos actuaciones para entrar en escena y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de los chicos mientras el profesor Shuester intentaba animarlos.

Quinn empezó a ser consciente de la presión que comenzaba a invadirla por culpa de aquellos nervios de última hora, y decidió alejarse. Estar a solas era mejor para lograr templar ese temblor de manos que se apoderaba de sus manos, y la sequedad de garganta al ser consciente de lo que iban a hacer frente a todo un auditorio repleto de gente de todo el país. Aparentemente no había nadie, y eso le ayudaba a encontrarse un poco más a sí misma, sin embargo, no estaba a solas.

Quinn se detuvo a retocarse el pelo frente a uno de los espejos, cuando una de las puertas de los baños se abrió y Rachel hacía acto de presencia tras ella, sorprendiéndose al encontrársela allí.

—**Lo…****lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí****...**— trató de excusarse la rubia, sintiendo que estaba rompiendo la privacidad de Rachel.

—**Tranquila, es un servicio público**— respondió al tiempo que avanzaba hacia los lavabos..

—**Ya, pero no quiero que pienses que he venido a molestarte o algo por el estilo, te juro que no Rachel****…**

—**Quinn tranquila, no tienes que disculparte por estar aquí… está todo bien**— le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿**Segura?**

—**Segura.**—Respondió alargando un silencio que devolvía la tensión que supuestamente trataban de apartar—**Estás, estás muy guapa con ese corte de pelo… te queda muy bien**— rompió el hielo.

—**Gracias**— sonreía a través del espejo— **Necesitaba un cambio y ya sabes cómo son las chicas**—musitó conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle por lo sucedido con Finn**—****¿Estás nerviosa?**

—**Un poco**— musitó desplazándose hacia el lado opuesto de los lavabos, donde una máquina expendedora de papel le iba a permitir secar sus manos.

—**Pues olvida esos nervios, es tu noche****…vas a salir ahí y vas a conseguir el campeonato tu sola. Es tu momento, Rachel, tienes que disfrutarlo.**

—**Quinn**—la interrumpió acercándose a ella— **¿Realmente quieres que ganemos?**

—**¿Por qué preguntas eso?, claro que quiero ganar y quiero que tu ganes. Hemos pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí y lo merecemos…y tu más que nadie.**

Dudas. Dudas que se desvanecían al centrar su mirada en aquellos dos ojos claros que la miraban con un brillo inaudito, y que la obligaban a bajar la cabeza avergonzada por los pensamientos habían estado aturdiéndola desde las palabras de Jesse.

—**Hey, mírame**— se acercó y la obligó a alzar la mirada hacia ella acariciando con dulzura su barbilla— **No tienes nada que temer. Tú sola vales más que todos esos coros juntos, y nosotros estaremos acompañándote. Estaremos detrás de ti, sosteniéndote, ¿De acuerdo?**

No pudo más. Rachel no logró sostener la mirada de Quinn mientras recibía aquellas palabras, y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla por sorpresa. Quinn, que no esperaba aquel gesto, no dudó corresponderle de igual forma y permitió que el gesto se alargase de manera considerada. Podría estar así eternamente, sintiendo la calidez se su menudo cuerpo, y por supuesto aquel perfume que desprendía y que ya empezaba a convertirse en una auténtica obsesión para ella.

—**Gracias** Quinn—susurró –**No sabes cuánto bien me hace que me digas algo así.**

—**Vamos estrellita**—musitó deshaciendo el abrazo con lentitud— **tenemos que prepararnos para el show****—** añadió al tiempo que le regalaba un leve beso en la cabeza.

Beso que no pasó desapercibido para Rachel, y que logró eliminar por completo los nervios que sentía antes de la actuación, y la hizo encarar aquellos últimos minutos antes de salir a escena con valentía, con ganas de dar todo lo que tenía y demostrar que su talento iba mucho más allá que una simple competición de coros. Sin embargo, no fue tan perfecto para Quinn, que tras regresar al backstage, sufrió la peor de las compañías para un momento como aquel.

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de acercarse a ella sin levantar sospechas en los demás, aunque la única que podía desconfiar era Rachel, y por suerte estaba inmersa en aclarar su voz en una habitación continua.

—**¿No crees que es suficiente para alguien como Rachel?** –Jesse rompió su calma cuando ya disponía a reunirse con el coro al completo.

—**¿Por qué dices eso? ****Rachel puede ganar todo esto ella sola**—respondió sin darle demasiado importancia.

—**Lo sé, por eso mismo te pregunto si no crees que es suficiente lo que le estás haciendo**

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**Reina Quinn **– se burló con sarcasmo— **Realmente no pensaba que fueses tan cruel—Y fue en ese instante cuando la rubia lo buscó con la mirada por primera vez.**

—**No tengo ni idea de lo que estás tratando de decir**—replicó—**Y tampoco me interesa demasiado hablar contigo. Sé cómo eres…y sé lo que buscas. **

—**Rachel es una persona dulce, cariñosa a veces demasiado intensa, pero sobre todo es inocente, muy inocente, algo difícil de ver hoy en día. Tan inocente que se le puede convencer fácilmente de cualquier extraña y absurda estupidez**. —volvió a hablar sin perder el aire de superioridad que le caracterizaba, y sin permitir que Quinn le interrumpiese—**Tratar de confundir sus sentimientos con tu bonita sonrisa y ese halo de princesa que te envuelve es malo… pero querer hundirla con ello es muy malo, de hecho, es demasiado cruel incluso para ti.**

—**Estás bromeando, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no quiero hundir a nadie, y menos a Rachel.**

—**Ok, escúchame Lucy**—volvió a tratar de ridiculizarla— **Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría creer que estás tratando de conquistar a Rachel porque te has enamorado de ella, es más, roza lo grotesco que seas tú quien haga eso. Pero lo que está mal, muy mal es que estés haciendo de su vida una pesadilla solo porque el soso de Finn no quiera estar contigo.**

No podía jurarlo, pero en aquel instante Quinn notó como toda su sangre dejaba de circular por su cuerpo, y una incipiente palidez petrificaba su rostro a mas no poder. Acababa de escuchar las palabras que jamás pensó oír en alguien que no fuese cercano a ella, y no estaba preparada para ello. Sin embargo, lo que peor sentó en su mente no fue eso, sino la referencia que hizo a hundir a Rachel, y hacer de su vida una completa pesadilla.

**¿Qué estoy provocando pesadillas a Rachel?, ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que yo quiero o deseo?, ¿Quién eres tú para decidir si yo estoy enamorada o no?**— Se armó de valor tras varios segundos en silencio, y optó por defender lo que creía suyo.

—**Quinn,**— mantenía el tono sereno**— ****lo que yo crea o deje de creer es asunto mío y está claro que no me creo absolutamente nada de ti pero… ¿No te has parado a** **pensar que quizás Rachel no sepa cómo afrontar una situación así?, ¿No piensas que ella, que lo único que desea en su vida es triunfar en los teatros, tenga que mantener una lucha interior sobre enamorarse o no de una chica? ¿Crees que ella merece pasar ese suplicio así, de golpe, sin un tiempo para reflexionar o decidir qué es lo que quiere?**

Aquellas cuestiones estaban clavándose en la rubia como cuchillos. Podría ser cierto, a pesar de la desconfianza que sentía por Jesse, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido entre ellas, o mejor dicho en ella misma. Hacia dos o tres semanas no podía soportar tener a Rachel cerca y ahora hacía lo imposible porque estuviese con ella, y no solo como amiga, sino como algo más.

Era consciente de como había tenido que soportar muchos años de dudas, de preguntas, de noches sin dormir y de miedos, hasta llegar a comprender lo que le sucedía y aceptarlo, sin embargo, Rachel apenas podría haber digerido que ella era Lucy y ya estaba provocándole y besándola en cualquier ocasión que se le presentase.

Jesse, muy a su pesar, tenía razón. Quizás por eso la morena le pidió hablar después del certamen.

Una enorme sensación de pena se apoderó de la rubia. Se sentía mal por haber provocado aquella avalancha de dudas que eran imposibles de resolver en tan poco tiempo y poco o nada podía hacer por ella misma que no fuese lo que le habia pedido.

No volvió a mirar a Jesse y sin decirle nada se apartó de él.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. La música comenzó a sonar y Rachel y Finn aparecieron en el escenario, dando lo mejor de sí mismos, mientras Quinn los observaba hasta que la coreografía la obligaba a darle la espalda y esperar a que llegase el turno de los demás con la siguiente de las canciones.

"Alguna vez vamos a decir lo que sentimos, llegar a la profundidad y derribar todos los muros"

"Alguna vez, tendremos un final feliz o vamos a estar siempre, solamente fingiendo"

"Fingiendo"

"Fingiendo"

Aquellas últimas estrofas de la canción hicieron mella en Quinn, que a pesar de no poder observarla en el escenario, sentía como la voz de la morena lograba trasnmitir todo cuanto su corazón se alcanzaba a transmitir. Un breve silencio llegaba después de aquello y de nuevo la música debía darles la entrada a la siguiente actuación, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

El vacio de sonido que se produjo en el auditorio, alertó a todos los componentes de grupo, que comenzaron una guerra de miradas mientras seguían dándole la espalda a los dos protagonistas.

Fue Quinn quien osó a girar su cabeza tras ver como Santana lo hacía a su lado, y se sorprendía al descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Aunque esa sensación no la compartió con ella. Quinn quiso morir al imitar el gesto de su amiga, y descubrir como Finn y Rachel mantenían el silencio por culpa de un intenso beso que estaban regalándose frente a todo el mundo que esperaba oírles cantar. Habían interrumpido la actuación por aquello, y no pudo evitar que sus pies temblasen al ser consciente, tanto que por un momento pensó que iba a caer, aunque la idea de salir corriendo y escapar de allí, también era factible para escapar de aquel dolor que estaba apoderándose de ella.

Cerró sus ojos con la misma fuerza con la que cerró sus puños tratando de mantener la calma y olvidar todos los pensamientos malos que sentía.

—**"Aguanta Lucy**"— se dijo a si misma— **aguanta, hazlo por ella**— de pronto miles de imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Lucy, una fiesta, la nota, la estrella dorada, las animadoras, las granizadas, los videos, Spencer, Finn, Puck, Sam, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus labios, sus abrazos, sus labios, sus labios, sus labios, el olor de su pelo, su risa contagiosa, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de sus brazos, Broadway, Beth, Broadway…

Un aplauso sacó a los chicos de su beso y la actuación pudo continuar como estaba prevista.

El grupo, a pesar de ese inesperado giro en la coreografía, estaban contentos, lo había hecho bien. No así Quinn, que quiso mantenerse alejada de Rachel después de lo sucedido. Necesitaba aclararse y estar tranquila antes de hablar con ella. Pero alguien interrumpió el ambiente agradable y de euforia que había entre ellos.

Jesse dejó claro que nada tenían que hacer, el beso de Finn y Rachel no había sido buena idea y estaba convencido de que les pasaría factura. Y tuvo razón, las listas con los 10 clasificados para participar en la final del día siguiente no contaba con New Directions.

Toda la alegría se desvaneció. De regreso al hotel la crispación entre los chicos supero cotas insospechadas. Santana quería matar, literalmente, a Rachel. Suerte que pudieron contenerla entre Mike, Sam y Quinn, aunque el castigo a la pareja con una cantidad de improperios casi incomprensibles para los que allí estaban, no pudo ser detenido por nadie. Finn se mantenía serio, y Rachel completamente hundida. Había destrozado la primera oportunidad de hacer algo grande.

Le daba igual si Santana o cualquiera de los chicos le insultaban, o le llegaban a golpear. Todo se lo tenía merecido. Después de casi dos años de lucha, dejó que todo el esfuerzo quedase en vano por un estúpido beso que ni siquiera quería recibir, pero que no pudo rechazar por la situación y el lugar donde estaban.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que escaparse de que habitación donde era carne de cañón, y se encerró en la habitación de las chicas. No quería ver a nadie , a pesar de seguír escuchando los gritos de Santana que poco a poco se fueron calmando. Pero hubo algo que realmente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando los chicos comenzaron a disolverse y a preparar cada uno sus maletas después del fiasco que ella misma provocó, escuchó mientras hundía su rostro bajo la almohada, algo que iba a romperle el corazón aún más, si eso era posible.

—¿Sabes qué?—los gritos de Santana se dejaban oír desde el pasillo colindante—, **¡ojala hubieses hecho eso que querías hacer, al menos así no se nos habría quedado esa cara de estúpidos en el escenario!**

—**Basta San, tienes que tranquilizarte ¿ok?—** respondía Quinn...

—¡**Vamos al bar, tengo sed!**— trataba de tirar del brazo de la latina.

—**¡****Tenías que haberla jodido tú Quinn, tenías que haber terminado lo que planeaste…!**—Volvió a recriminar la latina, desconcertando en ese mismo instante a Rachel.

—**Santana por favor...vete, no digas más estupideces**— alzó la voz— **Vamos…¡Vete!**

Rachel se sorprendió con las palabras que acababa de soltar Santana. Acaba de decirle a Quinn que tenía que haber sido ella la que tenía que haber destrozado el show y eso indicaba que el plan existía, que las palabras de Jesse eran ciertas.

Se quiso morir tras ser consciente de ellas y notar como los gritos cesaron poco a poco, hasta lograr un absoluto silencio a su alrededor donde solo podía oírse el sollozo que ya emitía, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin resistencia alguna.

Sin embargo, no iba a permanecer en soledad por mucho tiempo. Apenas un par de minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abría y alguien osaba a interrumpir su desconsuelo.

—**¿Rachel?—** susurró Quinn adentrándose con lentitud**— ****¿Estás mejor?—** preguntó con dulzura.

No. No lo estaba, de hecho, fue oír su voz y reaccionó rápidamente, abandonando la cama y colándose en el interior del baño, evitando así que fuese testigo de sus lágrimas y la vergüenza que sentía por haberse dejado engañar.

No quería mirarla a los ojos, no quería oírla ni permitir que siguiera jugando con ella.

—**Rachel, por favor**— se acercó a la puerta**— ****Vamos tú no has tenido la culpa, Santana está loca, no le hagas caso...****— **Trató de convencerla, pero supo que no lo hizo cuando solo pudo escuchar el llanto de la morena.—**Rachel por favor**—suplicó**—, sal de ahí, no puedo verte así…**

—**¡****Déjame Quinn!, no quiero verte ahora**— exclamó entre suspiros.

—**No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no salgas.**

—**Quinn no quiero verte… necesito estar sola, no me presiones por favor.**

—**No te estoy presionando Rachel,** — tragó saliva— **somos amigas ¿no? ¿No harías lo mismo en mi lugar?**

Dudas, dudas y más dudas. Era escucharla hablar, y todo lo que rondaba por su mente que le hacía mal, dejaba de existir. Rachel había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía que era cierto y qué no, quien estaba de su lado, o quien trataba de hacerle daño y ridiculizarla. Todo apuntaba a que era Quinn la mala de aquella película, pero ni siquiera así, tras la puerta y evitando mirarla a los ojos, podía odiarla. Ni siquiera así podía creer que aquella chica que durante tantos años estuvo alrededor de ella, podría hacerle tanto mal. Era Lucy, su Lucy.

—**¿Quinn?—** sollozó dejándose caer hasta el suelo del baño mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la puerta.

La rubia pudo percibir que la voz de la morena descendía instintivamente se puso de rodillas frente a la madera.

—**¿Tú me quieres?—** musitó tras varios segundos en silencio.

—**Rach… claro que te quiero—**respondió sin pensar, sabiendo que aquel amor del que hablaba la morena no era más que amistad.

—**Pero…querías hacerme daño. Las amigas no se hacen daño.**

—**No, Rachel sabes que lo he pasado mal, sabes que no quería que nadie supiera lo de Lucy, solo quería alejarme de ti y… Rachel por favor, olvida todo eso**.

—**No me refiero a eso****Quinn,—**replicó**— Has querido hacerme daño aquí, después de todo lo que me has dicho en estos días…seguías queriendo hacerme daño...**

—**¿Qué?... Rachel no sé de qué me hablas, te juro que...**

—**¡****No me jures nada!****—**exclamó ofendida.

—**Rach por favor****…—** suplicó—No me hagas esto.

—**¿No es cierto que querías fastidiar las nacionales?, ¿No es cierto que se lo dijiste a Santana?, querías hundirme antes de que yo misma lo hiciera, ¿No es cierto Quinn?**— Escupió sin temor, dejando que el llanto quebrase alguna de sus palabras y terminase rompiendo en un nuevo suspiro de resignación, mientras Quinn guardaba silencio, siendo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo Britt y Santana sabían que había pensando la idea de destruir la actuación, y lo sabían porque ella misma se lo confesó aquella misma mañana. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo Rachel había logrado averiguar algo tan personal, de hecho, apenas fue un pensamiento que se esfumó en un par de minutos.

—**Rachel… escúchame, estaba enfadada, pensaba que te estabas riendo de mi...y tenía algo especial preparado y cuando vi que te habías ido con Finn… me volví loca… pero te juro que no iba a hacer nada, solo fue un momento.. Rachel tienes que creerme.**

—**¿Qué tenías algo especial?—** ironizó— **¿Qué pretendías? ¿Cuáles eran tus planes?.**

Quinn terminó por sentarse en el suelo, dejando caer su espalda sobre la puerta al igual que lo estaba haciendo la morena en el lado contrario. Las palabras de Jesse comenzaron a revolotear por su mente, y supo que tenía que ceder si no quería perderla completamente. Tenía que ser honesta con ella pero no podía agobiarla. Rachel tendría que elegir cuando ella quisiera, tenía que pensar en sus sentimientos y su obligación era la de dejarle el tiempo necesario para que lo lograse.

—**Rachel, solo Dios sabe que nunca he querido hacerte daño, aunque no lo haya demostrado. He metido la pata muchas veces, he cometido errores, me he dejado llevar por los celos por la rabia, la impotencia de ver que no podía tener lo que quería… y me he vuelto loca al ver que podía conseguirlo sin pensar en ti, sin pensar en tus sentimientos, sin saber si tú lo tenías claro o no…**—comenzó a relatar mientras Rachel aguardaba en silencio.—**Aquel día que te besé pensé que había conseguido todo lo que deseaba, que daba igual que no sintieses nada, yo ya era feliz, pero las cosas se complicaron y yo…Yo imaginé o creí ver cosas donde quizás no las haya , aunque te lo pregunté y sin contestarme quedé convencida, aún sigo convencida… pero no puedo obligarte a aceptar algo que no entra en tus planes.**

**Quería hacerte el mayor regalo que pudieran darte en esta ciudad… y terminé desquiciada pensando solo en mí… pero he abierto los ojos Rach… cuando te he visto en el escenario he sabido que lo único que tienes claro en ésta vida es que quieres triunfar aquí… Y no seré yo quien te lo impida. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti cuando suceda, que me llames por teléfono desde cualquier ciudad del mundo para decirme lo especial que ha sido tu actuación, ver cómo te dan decenas de premios y sentirme orgullosa cuando una fan te pida un autógrafo…—** hizo una pausa al ver que la morena no hablaba— **¿Rachel?****, **** Rachel déjame ser tu amiga…**

No recibió respuesta alguna. La puerta se abrió lentamente y tuvo que moverse al notar como su cuerpo cedía. Rachel apareció cabizbaja, regalándole una tímida mirada que la hizo reaccionar.

Quinn se levantó sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, pero segura de sí misma. Le dolía ver a Rachel en aquella situación y aunque deseaba besarla, abrazarla y prometerle que jamás la iba a dejar sola…que no volvería a sufrir, se contuvo. Era ella la que tenía que decidir. Sólo Rachel podía decidir si era eso lo que quería o no.

—**Necesito tiempo Quinn, necesito asimilar tantas cosas—**Murmuró débilmente.

—**Shhh**— Siseo Quinn con dulzura mientras se acercaba a ella— **Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, yo sólo necesito que me digas que vas a confiar en mí, que me vas a llamar si necesitas hablar…es lo que más deseo ahora mismo.**

—**¿Amigas?¿Podemos ser de verdad amigas?—**cuestionó sabiendo que aquel concepto ya no entraba dentro de sus planes con Quinn. Sabía que su corazón iba más a allá, y le iba a costar superarlo. Pero las circunstancias eran completamente adversas, y el tiempo demasiado necesario para ordenar su mente.

—**Amigas**— dijo sonriendo al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano.

—**Las amigas se abrazan.—Susuró de nuevo la morena, y Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa.**

—**Pues abrázame—**respondió con dulzura ofreciéndole ambos brazos—**Vamos…ven aquí.**

**#NC**


	20. Vacaciones

CAPITULO 19

VACACIONES

Apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que terminó el curso. Los ánimos estaban más calmados a pesar de que Santana seguía echándole la culpa a Rachel por haber perdido las nacionales, el resto de miembros del club volvían a la normalidad. Cada uno planeando sus vacaciones de verano.

Durante el verano era más que probable que perdiesen el contacto.

A Rachel se le ocurrió la manera de intentar que todo lo que sucedió en Nueva York quedase en un segundo plano y que los chicos pudieran tener una despedida del club un poco más agradable.

Finn le ayudó a conseguirlo. La primera cena de despedida del Glee Club estaba a punto de realizarse y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Era la mejor oportunidad para irse de vacaciones con un grato sabor y no el amargo de la derrota.

Will y Emma también fueron invitados a la velada.

A Rachel le sorprendió gratamente el trato que Quinn les estaba regalando tanto a ella como a Finn. Desde que tuvieron la conversación en la habitación del hotel, la rubia era una persona distintita, era más Lucy.

Se mostraba amable, sonriente, trataba de conseguir que todos estuviesen bien y no crear conflictos entre ellos. No sabía cómo se había tomado la noticia de que ella y Finn tenían algo, no algo serio ni mucho menos, pero para morena, a pesar de todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia Quinn, Finn seguía merodeando por su interior. Ver cómo iban sucediendo las cosas entre ellos, podría ayudarla a comprender realmente que es lo que quería tener con Quinn y aquella actitud de la rubia, estaba ayudándola mucho. Si se hubiese encontrado de nuevo con la chica vengativa y maliciosa que había sido antes, Rachel no habría tenido dudas, por muchos sentimientos que tuviese hacia ella, la cantante necesitaba a una persona que la apoyase, que estuviese a su lado, y que le ofreciese todo ese cariño que necesitaba. Si Quinn se iba a volver loca al primer encontronazo que tuvieran, sería mejor tenerla como amiga. Al menos así, podría contar con ella y la tendría cerca.

Con Finn todo parecía más sencillo, el chico estaba dispuesto a disfrutar del tiempo que estuviesen cerca, sin pensar en el futuro y eso es lo que Rachel sentía que tenía que hacer. Simplemente disfrutar. Tenía completamente claro que los sentimientos hacia uno y otro eran completamente distintos. Con Finn se sentía segura, con Quinn sentía que perdía la cabeza, con Finn se sentía privilegiada como todas aquellas chicas que salen con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, con Quinn se sentía especial, probablemente muy poca gente sabía lo que era recibir aquellas mirada, con Finn todo era sencillo, con Quinn todo daba vueltas.

Lanzarse a los brazos del chico, era seguir con la vida que quería tener antes de su gran salto, antes de buscar su futuro muy lejos de Lima, mientras que lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia era romper todos los esquemas y no saber si llegado el momento, tendría el valor de dejar todo por cumplir su sueño.

Y eso era algo que Rachel no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar, al menos sin saber con rotundidad que necesitaba a la rubia como algo más que su amiga.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero tenía que ser así.

Sin embargo para Quinn, los últimos acontecimientos no la pillaron por sorpresa. Le dolía muchísimo ver aparecer a Rachel de la mano de Finn. Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones y en todas se le encogía el alma pero aquella vez era más doloroso. Aun así, tomó la decisión acertada. Rachel necesitaba tiempo y ella se lo iba a dar y si al final solo tenían que ser amigas, así tendría que ser. Seguro que tardaba en acostumbrarse pero finalmente lo tendría que hacer. Nadie muere de amor y en aquél instante, sólo le importaba ver a la morena feliz y tranquila.

Los chicos se reunieron en Breadstix. El ambiente fue distendido incluso entre Santana y Rachel. La latina permanecía calmada. Brittany siempre a su lado, parecía saber cómo controlar el instinto de la chica. Casi todo llegaron por separado exceptuando ellas dos y Will y Emma, incluso Rachel prefirió aparecer sola sin embargo alguien faltaba en aquella mesa.

Quinn aún no había dado señales de vida y aunque nadie quiso prestarle atención a Rachel no se le escapó aquel detalle, incluso llegó a preguntar a Britt, por si sabía algo de la chica.

Apenas 15 minutos más tarde hizo aparición en el restaurante. Todos habían comenzado a cenar cuando Quinn, mirando entusiasmada su teléfono se acercaba a la mesa con una leve sonrisa.

Saludó a los comensales al tiempo que Will, en un gesto de caballero, se levantó de su asiento para separar la silla que le correspondía a la rubia y que justamente estaba a su lado.

Quinn agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa aún más amplia y guardando el teléfono en el bolso se disculpó por el retraso.

Estaba radiante. Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla de soslayo durante varios segundos. Era difícil no encontrar a la rubia guapa, pero en aquella ocasión sintió que era la chica más linda que había visto en toda su vida. Aquél corte de pelo le favorecía muchísimo además, había algo distinto en su ropa, un look mucho más desenfadado. Era la primera vez que veía a Quinn con unos vaqueros desgastados, con algún que otro agujero en sus rodillas y una camiseta blanca, completamente lisa. Rachel no fue la única sorprendida ante el cambio de look de la rubia, de hecho, Santana bromeo de forma sutil con ella, lo que hizo que provocará alguna que otra mirada cómplice.

Rachel se encontraba en el lado opuesto a la rubia, justo enfrente, una posición no muy adecuada para Quinn ya que al lado de la morena estaba Finn. No tenían escapatoria, a la derecha Rachel tenía a Sam, Mercedes y Britt, a su izquierda estaban, Finn, Puck y Lauren, mientras que en el lado opuesto Quinn tenía a su izquierda a Santana, Tina y Mike y a su derecha Will, Emma y Artie.

No había opción, Quinn estaba justo enfrente de la morena y tenía que soportar toda la noche la atención de ésta con Finn, sin embargo Rachel fue consecuente.

Sabía que aquella situación no era la más agradable, ni para ella ni para Quinn, y aquella cena tenía que terminar bien. Así que se propuso ser amena con todo el mundo y evitar cualquier situación extraña con el chico que pudiese incomodar a la rubia.

La cena, sorprendentemente, se convirtió en una agradable fiesta. Will no dudó en brindar por la genial idea de Rachel para terminar el curso y hacerlo de la mejor manera posible tras el fracaso en el certamen.

Los chicos hablaban, comentaban sus experiencias y sobre todo, explicaban cuales iban a ser sus vacaciones de verano. Casi todos tenían algunos viajes planeados.

— **¿Y tú Santana?—** preguntó Will— **¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones?**

— **¿Yo?, aun no lo sé**— lanzó una mirada a Britt— **estoy esperando alguna propuesta.**

— **Si no te llega, te invito a que aceptes la mía****—** interrumpió Quinn.

— **Vaya Quinn, ¿Tienes planes?—** preguntó curioso el profesor.

Quinn sonrió.

—**Bueno, la verdad es que si estoy invitando a Santana a que pase el verano conmigo es porque, por lo que he estado escuchando de todos, voy a ser la única que se quede en Lima y voy a necesitar alguna compañía… ¿No crees?**— guiñó el ojo al tiempo que miraba a Santana.

Rachel no hablaba, minutos antes había estado explicando todos sus proyectos para el verano. Primero viajaría junto a sus padres para visitar a sus abuelos, tenía pendiente un viaje de regreso a Nueva York que Hiram le había prometido y también una escapada con Finn, que se negó a comentar delante de los chicos. Ver que Quinn no iba a hacer nada en todo el verano provocó un sentimiento de culpabilidad en la morena.

Estaba dudosa, pensando en que decirle cuando algo sucedió que la devolvió a la realidad.

Se asustó. Algo debajo de la mesa estaba rozando sus pies e instintivamente los apartó, bajó su mirada tratando de buscar lo que fuera que fuese y lo que vio le provocó temblor y rubor. No había nada, excepto los pies de Quinn. Automáticamente alzó su cabeza para mirar a la rubia, pero esta miraba hacia el lado de los chicos escuchando las historias que contaban Puck y Lauren. La rubia no prestaba atención a sus gestos y Rachel se sintió aliviada. Solo había sido un pequeño roce sin que apenas fueran conscientes.

Sin embargo, Santana si se percató del movimiento de Rachel, puesto que habían sido sus pies los que buscando desesperadamente los de Britt, que estaba sentada justo a su lado, se había cruzado con ella. Observó cómo la primera mirada de la morena tras percatarse del mismo, fue directamente hacia Quinn, y le pareció realmente divertido, demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

Cuidadosamente descalzó uno de sus pies y mientras trataba de sacar conversación con Britt, Sam y Mercedes, volvió a jugar con ellos bajo la mesa.

Supo que estaba en ellos cuando notó como Rachel volvía a moverse nerviosa al notar el roce. Santana acarició levemente el tobillo de la morena que permanecía en silencio y mirando fijamente a Quinn, que a su vez comía de su plato ajena a todo..

Rachel no se atrevía a mover sus pies. Aquello no era un simple roce sin querer, aquel pie estaba rozando sus piernas, suavemente y con decisión. No era casualidad.

Quinn notó los ojos de Rachel e instintivamente levantó su mirada del plato para centrarse en ella.

—**¿Estás bien?**—le cuestionó extrañada por la obsesiva mirada.

Santana alejó su pie.

—**Eh... sí, claro...**— tartamudeaba al notar que el pie detuvo sus caricias.

Quinn la observó extrañada mientras Santana contenía la risa. La rubia volvió a su plato. Y el pie de Santana volvió a hacer de las suyas provocando de nuevo el gesto de desconcierto en Rachel.

—**¿****Quinn?**— llamó su atención— **¿Por qué no vas de vacaciones?—** pretendía que la rubia la mirase justo cuando sentía como el pie volvía a deslizarse sobre su tobillo.

—**Tengo cosas que hacer en casa**— respondió tras dejar la cuchara junto al plato.— **No puedo dejar a mi madre sola.**

Santana volvió a rozar la pierna de Rachel con el pie, y la morena volvía a mirar sin comprender nada a Quinn.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, estaba tratando de llamar su atención y cuando le hablaba se hacia la despistada completamente. Aquel pie no podría ser de otra persona más que de ella, sin embargo, su actitud era demasiado distinta.

Sin dudarlo, y aprovechando que Quinn volvía a distraerse, se lanzó de nuevo a mirar disimuladamente bajo la mesa, para confirmar como solo sus pies eran los que estaban allí, frente a ella.

Y aquella actitud de Rachel no pasó desapercibida en Quinn, que incluso llegó a buscar algún indicio en Finn. Rachel estaba nerviosa, más de lo habitual, y sus continuas miradas bajo la mesa ya empezaban a ponerla nerviosa a ella.

Mientras tanto, Santana seguía divirtiéndose por la situación que estaba provocando, y no tardó en ampliarla de la forma más traviesa que podía. Necesitaba ayuda para que la confusión fuese general, y Britt parecía realmente aburrida. Un breve mensaje explicándole lo sucedido hizo que Brittany entrase de lleno en el juego. Un par de minutos después y tras lograr sincronizarse, el pié de Britt rozaba con sutileza el tobillo de Quinn , provocando una reacción en ella que la hizo buscar a Santana, justo a su lado, pensando que había sido la latina, sin embargo, momento que aprovechó Santana para entablar conversación Mercedes, Sam y Britt. No quiso darle importancia, pero aquel roce no quedó ahí. Britt era más traviesa que su amiga y no dudó en avanzar y volver a rozar con sus dedos toda la pierna de Quinn, desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo al mismo tiempo que Santana jugaba con los pies de Rachel.

Quinn volvió a girarse sabiendo que aquel roce no había sido casual, sin embargo Santana seguía ignorándola metida completamente en su papel.

Fue en ese instante de absoluta incomprensión cuando pensó en mirar disimuladamente bajo la mesa y descubrir quien estaba acariciando su pierna de aquella forma, pero la idea fue desechada justo en el momento en el que tras mirar a Santana y pasear sus ojos sobre el resto de la mesa, su mirada fue a posarse sobre Rachel.

La morena la miraba, sin pestañear, preguntándose como la rubia estaba tratando de ponerla nerviosa y podía permanecer como si nada pasase. Y ella no tardó en imitar su gesto y quedarse muda desviando la mirada hacia su plato .Rachel cambió la dirección de la suya.

El juego de pies seguía. Rachel estaba cada vez más nerviosa y Quinn trataba de entender a la morena. Se supone que le estaba dando una tregua, que estaba intentando solucionar sus dudas y además tenía a Finn a su lado, sin embargo, estaba allí, jugando con sus pies, ¿Provocándola tal vez?

No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sonreír incrédula, algo que hizo que Rachel se pusiera más tensa.

Mientras Santana y Britt trataban de soportar con entereza las carcajadas que estaban a punto de soltar al notar la tensión entre las dos y ver como ninguna se atrevía a decir o hacer nada.

—**Rachel, ¿No comes más?**— Fue Finn quien sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos.

—**No, no me apetece**— apenas balbuceó

—**Pero si no has cenado nada****… ****mira**— señaló el plato— **está todo.**

—**No me apetece Finn—** dijo un poco molesta.

Quinn escuchó la conversación pero algo la interrumpió. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y levantándose de la mesa se disculpó para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Rachel la siguió con la mirada y pudo contemplar que la rubia se colaba en los baños. Sin pensarlo se levantó y fue tras ella.

Se detuvo un instante en la puerta, escuchaba la voz de la rubia hablando por teléfono, trató de mantener la compostura y entró.

Quinn se giró al escuchar la puerta y mientras hablaba con una enorme sonrisa, hizo un pequeño saludo con su mano hacia la morena, que tratando de disimular se hacía la sorprendida.

Un leve gesto de Rachel le indicó que tenía que entrar en uno de los servicios mientras ella seguía con su alegre conversación. Pero lo hizo solo por inercia. Rachel ni siquiera tenía que entrar allí, no tenía ningún tipo de necesidad. Simplemente actuó sin pensar y se dejó llevar.

—**Aja...si, bueno ya sabes...no me importa el tiempo, si una o dos o tres horas...da igual** — Quinn conversaba, mientras la morena seguía pendiente a la conversación en el interior de la cabina— **Perfecto... entonces, voy a verte mañana sin falta y me explicas bien ¿De acuerdo?—** hizo una pausa— **muchas gracias... no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…..Ok…..Buenas noches.**

El silencio reinó en la estancia. Rachel esperó pacientemente hasta creer que Quinn había abandonado el servicio, para salir y tratar de comprender qué diablos estaba haciendo y por qué había terminado persiguiéndola sin necesidad alguna, y mucho menos con la intención de hablar. Pero su gesto cambió al descubrir que la rubia seguía allí. Estaba casi en la salida, apoyada en la pared y observando divertida el móvil.

—**Hey—** trago saliva— **pensaba que te habías ido...**

Quinn guardó su móvil y se acercó un par de metros a la morena.

—**No acostumbro a irme sin despedirme**—respondió sonriente.

Quinn sabía que Rachel había ido allí solo para hablar con ella, conocía a la morena, sabía cuándo trataba de disimular o era sincera y en aquella ocasión su cara era un espejo de lo que sentía. Además durante un gran rato, había estado tratando de llamar su atención mientras jugaba con sus pies. Estaba claro que Rachel quería tener su atención.

—**¿Despedirte?—** preguntó al tiempo que abría uno de los grifos y comenzaba a introducir sus manos bajo el agua.— **Te voy a ver ahí fuera, lo recuerdas**— trató de sonreír.

—**No, no creo que me veas más ahí, va siendo hora de que me marche a casa**

—**¿****Qué?, ¿por qué?, quiero decir aún es pronto ¿no? además los chicos planean irse de fiesta…**

—**Lo sé, pero no puedo estar más tiempo, mañana tengo que madrugar y bueno mi madre está fuera de casa y tengo que tenerlo todo en orden…**—se excusó.

— **Vaya… me gustaría que estuvieses más tiempo, yo... mañana por la tarde me marcho a Chicago y no sé cuándo….volveré…a****…—** Balbuceó torpemente. Rachel empezaba a ser consciente de la situación que ella misma estaba creando. Situación que la llevaba a parecer que estaba suplicándole porque se quedara un poco más, junto a ella, y después de lo sucedido en Nueva York y tras su propia petición de darse un tiempo, era lo más incoherente que podría hacer.

—**Pues por eso he esperado a que salieses, para despedirme de ti…aunque pensándolo bien esto empieza a ser algo extraño ¿No crees?**

—**¿Extraño?****¿El qué?¿Que quieras despedirte de mí?—** preguntó confundida.

—**No, el hecho de que siempre terminemos hablando a solas en los baños**. — Sonreía— **Empieza a ser paranoico…—**Añadió provocando una leve sonrisa en la morena, que rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo—**Pásalo bien Rachel… espero que puedas contarme muchas cosas interesantes a tu regreso y hagas que mi verano no sea tan aburrido.**

—**Lo haré.—**Musitó con algo de nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que Quinn rápidamente trató de eliminar con su habitual serenidad sabiendo lo que pretendía la morena, y lo incapaz que era de llevarlo a cabo.

—**Rachel… Si me quieres dar un abrazo, no tienes más que hacerlo ¿Ok? Por ahora no muerdo**—expresó divertida, la morena supo que había leído su mente, o tal vez la conocía demasiado y no necesitó nada más que mirarla.

Sin dudarlo y con una tímida sonrisa dibujando sus labios, la abrazó, y Quinn la recibió de la mejor de las maneras, llegando incluso a dejar un pequeño pero cariñoso beso en su frente, algo que se había convertido ya en rutina y que conseguía saciar un poco las ganas de hacerlo en los labios. Y fue en ese instante cuando de nuevo, sus sentidos quedaban completamente a la deriva.

—**Mmm ****¿Sabes qué?—** susurró Quinn apartándose lentamente— **algún día me tendrás que decir qué clase de perfume o champú utilizas.**

—**¿Champú? ¿Perfume? ¿Para qué? ¿Te gusta? **–cuestionó sorprendida,

—**No me gusta… me vuelve loca ese olor que desprendes**—respondió provocando que la sorpresa de la morena fuese aún mayor al tiempo que la invitaba a abandonar el servicio y regresar con el resto de compañeros.

**Rachel se quedó sorprendida mientras Quinn con una enorme sonrisa y caminando hacia la puerta, le hizo un guiño y la invitaba a seguirla**.

Llegó el momento de la despedida, y Quinn fue despidiéndose uno por uno de todos los chicos, disculpándose por tener que marcharse. El grupo comenzó a movilizarse, querían ir a algún club o discoteca a bailar incluso Will y Emma se apuntaban a terminar la noche de la forma más divertida posible.

Quinn, que acababa de saludar a todos sus compañeros en la puerta del restaurante, no dudó en apartar a Santana del resto hasta llegar a su coche, y poder despedirse de ella de una manera más personal.

—**Hey… no me voy a quedar esperando a que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo, lo que ha pasado con Britt, así que antes de que decidas marcharte donde quieras que vayas… tienes una cita conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Está bien**— sonrió— **Por cierto, antes de que te marches quiero preguntarte algo**

Quinn ya estaba montada en su coche cuando Santana ocupaba la ventanilla para cuestionarla.

—**Claro…dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?**

—**A mí nada, pero necesito saber ****qué te ha gustado más ¿Qué Britt juegue con tus pies?, o ¿Creer que era Rachel?..**

—**¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que creer que…¡Oh dios!**—exclamó recordando el momento**—****¿Qué?, ¿Era Britt?, Dios Santana… he estado a punto de decírselo ¿Lo sabes?.. Dios… eres… eres…**

—**Tranquila rubia**— dijo apartándose de la ventanilla— **Te hice un enorme favor, ****a Rachel parece gustarle creer que eres tú** — le guiño un ojo.

Se quedó sin palabras. Santana y Britt habían estado jugando con ellas y lo peor era que Rachel pensaba que eran sus pies los que la provocaban. Por un instante pensó en detenerse y confesárselo, pero viendo la actitud que ésta había tenido en el baño minutos antes, le hizo comprender que quizás aquello no había sido mala idea. Y con una traviesa sonrisa se alejó de los chicos.

—**Finn, creo que me voy a ir ya—** Rachel interrumpía el baile del chico.

El grupo al completo excepto Quinn, habían decidido irse a uno de los pubs cercanos al restaurante. Llevaban casi dos horas bailando y divirtiéndose cuando Rachel decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más.

—¿**Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿No te lo estás pasando bien? Vamos, es la primera vez que nos dejan entrar en este lugar y es gracias a Will y Emma. Tenemos que aprovechar.**

—**Estoy cansada Finn, no puedo más…y hoy no he tenido un buen día.**

—**¿Por eso apenas has cenado?.**

—**Sí, si estoy cansada—respondió encontrando la excusa perfecta.**

—**Está bien, al menos déjame que te acompañe al coche**

—**Claro**—respondió desganada, minutos antes de despedirse del resto de compañeros que aun pensaban seguir disfrutando de la noche. Finn no dudó en acompañarla hasta que llegaron frente a su propio coche.

—**Rachel**—susurró aprovechando el tan temido momento de la despedida por parte de la morena. Sabía que quedarse a solas con él, terminaría provocando la tensión que tanto había estado esquivando. Y no se equivocó— **Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de Nueva York...**

—**Lo sé, mañana con más calma lo hablamos o cuando regrese de Chicago ¿Ok****?—** Se excusó fingiendo un cansancio desproporcionado.

—**Está bien… ¿Me vas a echar de menos?—** preguntó mientras rodeaba la cintura de Rachel.

—**Claro**— se mostró incomoda—, **vamos Finn, me tengo que marchar****—** trato de apartarse. Pero Finn no se lo puso fácil. Sin que apenas pudiese darse cuenta, el chico la besó, obligándola a aguantar las ganas de no apartarlo con brusquedad. . Ni siquiera le miró a los ojos por culpa del malestar que sentía. Solo quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes y montarse en su coche para alejarse de allí. Y eso hizo tras romper con sutileza el beso, y despedirse de él con una tímida y forzada sonrisa que consiguió esbozar.

Sin embargo, alejarse de él tampoco le ayudó demasiado. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta, y conducía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando quiso darse cuenta, percibió que había accedido a la misma calle donde estaba la casa de Quinn. Había tomado la dirección opuesta hacia su casa sin apenas ser consciente, y ahora estaba allí, enfrente de la casa y mirando fijamente hacia la misma tratando de entender que era lo que le provocaba aquella angustia.

Ni siquiera se percató del tiempo que pasó allí, protegiéndose de la oscuridad de la noche en el interior de su coche. Tal vez pudieron ser 10 o 20 o incluso 30 minutos. Y fue justo al cerciorarse del tiempo que había transcurrido cuando algo la distrajo. Eran las 2.30 de la madrugada, no había absolutamente nadie en la calle y una tenue luz proveniente de una de las ventana de la casa de Quinn, la alertó. No tenía ni idea de si aquella era su habitación, pero su extraño comportamiento durante toda la noche, hizo que aquella duda dejase de existir tras lanzar una mirada hacia su móvil.

La luz azulada de la ventana se volvió más intensa, y fue entonces cuando descubrió una difuminada sombra pasando tras ella. No dudó, Rachel marcó el número de la rubia en su móvil y espero los tonos

—**¿Rachel?—** susurró la rubia tras el altavoz del teléfono.

—**Quinn,… ¿Estás despierta?**

—**Eh sí, ****¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Necesito verte**— respondió sin pensar.

—**¿Ahora? ****Rachel... Son las 3 de la madrugada, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Dónde estás?**

—**Estoy en la calle, frente a tu casa...—** no dejó que terminase de hablar— **asómate a la ventana.**

Quinn no dudó y se acercó a la ventana incrédula para comprobar que el coche de la morena estaba allí. Rachel se bajó del mismo y se acercó todo lo que pudo a la fachada de la casa mientras la rubia la observaba curiosa.

—**¿Podemos hablar?**— volvió a preguntar a través del teléfono.

Quinn hizo un gesto a la morena para que aguardase allí y desapareció de la ventana.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta de entrada se abría y la rubia con un pequeño pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de tirantas la miraba sorprendida.

—**¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás bien?—** preguntaba invitándola a entrar.

—**Lo siento Quinn, siento haberte molestado pero necesitaba verte**

—**Vamos pasa, pero no hagas ruido, hace poco que ha llegado mi madre y debe de estar dormida**.

—**¿Tu madre no estaba fuera?—** pregunto de manera apenas imperceptible mientras ascendían hacia la planta superior.

—**Ya volvió**— invitó a la morena a entrar en la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, sólo la pantalla del pc estaba encendida y Rachel supo que era la culpable de la tenue luz azulada que se veía desde la calle.

—**Vamos, siéntate y cuéntame que te ocurre**— acercó una silla a la cama para que la morena se sentase mientras ella se acomodaba**.—¿Has discutido con Finn?**

—**No, no…todo está bien entre nosotros, quiero decir…que no hemos discutido. Seguimos siendo amigos—**enfatizó tratando de sonar convincente y no crear ningún tipo de confusión en la rubia, que un tanto desconcertada por la situación, seguía cuestionándola.

—**¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ocurre? **

—**En realidad**— seguía de pie—, **en realidad** **no sé por qué estoy aquí Quinn, me he ido de la fiesta sin apenas dar explicaciones. Sentía, sentía que me tenía que ir de allí y…**

—**¿Y?**

—**Y… pues que sin saber por qué he llegado hasta aquí y me que quedado ahí fuera, sin saber que hacer...**

—**Pero... Algo te pasará para que hayas decidido venir, ¿No? ¿Te apetece hablar de algo? ¿Es por las Nacionales? **

—**No, no tiene nada que ver con eso Quinn.**

—**¿Entonces? Dime, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

—**No, no lo sé… estoy nerviosa o... no se Quinn, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.**

—**¿Loca? ¿Por qué?**

—**Porque todo…todo es confuso. Yo…yo siento que me equivoco con cada decisión que tomo**—musitó tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—**Siempre he estado segura de lo que quería, y ahora resulta que no…**

—**¿Qué no?**

—**Quinn, es difícil de explicar cómo siento, te aseguro que no tengo palabras para hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo necesito hacerlo, ¿Entiendes? **

—**Pues…lo siento de veras, Rachel**—sonó preocupada—**Pero no sé cómo entenderte.**

—No tienes que sentirlo, Quinn. No tienes obligación de comprender lo que ni siquiera yo misma comprendo de mí—sonrió tímidamente—**Supongo que me estoy volviendo loca, o tal vez ya lo estaba y…**

—**¿Sabes qué?**—la interrumpió siendo tras recordar la broma que Santana y Brittany les habían gastado. Tal vez no tuviese nada que ver, pero Rachel aún seguía creyendo que la culpable de aquellos roces premeditados era ella, y probablemente la habrían terminado confundiendo de alguna forma.— **Ya sé que vamos a hacer…**— se levantó de la cama y cogió el portátil que estaba encima de la mesilla— **Te vas a tumbar aquí conmigo y vamos a terminar de ver la película que estaba viendo juntas, a ver si así te relajas y logras distraerte un poco... ¿Te parece****bien?.**

—**¿Quieres que me quede aquí, contigo?—**cuestionó nerviosa.

—**Si has venido hasta aquí, es porque tú subconsciente cree o sabe que yo puedo ayudarte de alguna forma a que te sientas mejor. Si tú no eres capaz de explicarme lo que te sucede, y yo no soy capaz de entenderlo sin que me lo expliques, tengo que hacer lo que hacen las amigas**—sonrió con dulzura—**Te invito a que te relajes, y todo irá mejor…¿De acuerdo?**

Asintió, pero no porque la hubiese convencido con su respuesta, sino porque empezó a ser consciente de que estar en esa cama, junto a ella mientras veían una película, era algo que realmente le apetecía hacer, aunque la palabra amiga hubiese aparecido en aquella conversación.

—**¿****Qué estabas viendo?—** preguntó curiosa mientras se acomodaba en la amplia cama.

—**Es probable que te rías de mí, o tal vez no…**

—**¿Qué estabas viendo?—**insistió tras ver como acomodaba la pantalla frente a ellas y terminaba por tumbarse a su lado.

—**Mmm, Eclipse**—dijo mientras sonreía.

—**¿Vampiros?.**

—**Y lobos**.— sonrió


	21. Una de vampiros

CAPITULO 20

UNA DE VAMPIROS

—**Cada día me sorprendes más**

—**Eso es bueno, ¿No? ¿Por qué te he sorprendido hoy?— ****cuestionó curiosa Quinn sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.**

—**Me podría imaginar miles de cosas sobre ti… pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que te gustase éste tipo de películas.**

Quinn sonrió.

—**Bueno, no es que sea mi película favorita precisamente, es solo que creo que para poder opinar sobre algo, antes tengo que conocerlo.****— **hizo una pausa**— ****¿Acaso tu dejas de ver algún musical porque no te guste el elenco que lo conforma?**

—**Cierto, ****tienes razón—**musitó la morena. Y es que a pesar de la situación, de ser algo que jamás imaginó que terminaría haciendo en aquella noche, estar en la misma cama que Quinn viendo una película, aunque no le gustase en absoluto, estaba siendo de lo más agradable para ella, y relajante. Ni siquiera recordaba la extraña tensión y el malestar que le hizo acudir allí sin pensarlo.

—¿**Qué prefieres?**—volvió a hablar tras varios minutos de silencio. Minutos que evidentemente en los que apenas había prestado atención a la película— **¿Lobos o vampiros?**

—**¿Lobos o vampiros?—**repitió pensativa, sin darle importancia a las continuas interrupciones que la morena realizaba —**creo que una mezcla de ambos.**

—**¿Y cómo es eso?, ¿El rostro del lobo y el cuerpo del vampiro?**—interrogó divertida justo cuando en la pantalla aparecía uno de los personajes semidesnudo**—¿O viceversa?**

Quinn sonrió

—**No, pienso en una mezcla de cualidades físicas**—se mostró interesante sin perder la mirada de la escena que estaban viendo—**Hablo de las características que los hacen…irresistibles.**

—**¿Cuáles son esas características?**

—**Por ejemplo, sería genial alguien que desprendiese la calidez de los lobos y esa protección que te entregan, con la elegancia y la fidelidad de los vampiros**.—Explicó pensativa—**Sería un conjunto perfecto. ¿No crees?**

—**Pues…**—lanzó de nuevo la mirada hacia la pantalla—**Sí, supongo que sí, pero si hablamos de**** físico, ¿También harías una combinación explosiva o elegirías a uno de ellos?**

—**¿Tengo que elegir entre el vampiro o el lobo?—**Cuestionó bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño cordón de su pijama, con el que ya había empezado a jugar sin apenas ser consciente

—**Sí...o bueno, me refiero a si tuvieras que elegir a algunos de esos personajes, ¿A quien eligirías por su físico?**

—**Bella**— acotó rápidamente tras morderse el labio y dejar escapar una tímida sonrisa. Sonrisa que desconcertó a Rachel, que no pudo evitar buscarla con la mirada y descubrir si lo decía en serio o simplemente se estaba burlando de ella.

—**¿Y tú?—** cuestionó la rubia desviando por primera vez la mirada hacia ella— **¿Con quién te quedas?—**añadió notando como Rachel no parecía estar escuchándola, o tal vez sí lo hacía pero no sabía que responder. La morena simplemente la miraba y permanecía en silencio siendo consciente de la cercanía que mantenía con ella, descubriendo como sus ojos brillaban a pesar de estar a oscuras en la habitación y de cómo sus mejillas se tornaban un tanto más oscuras que el resto de su rostro, síntoma inequívoco del rubor que parecía acusarla**—¿Y?—** Insistió ante el mutismo de la morena.

—**No… no me gusta ninguno de los dos**—balbuceó excusándose, desviando rapidamente la mirada hacia la pantalla.

—**¿Ninguno de los dos? ¿Y Bella?****—** preguntó divertida.

—**Me parece… interesante****.**

—**¿Interesante?**— arrojó divertida, buscando que sus ojos volviesen a conectar en la oscuridad –**Rachel, esa chica ****es sexy, no me lo puedes negar.**

— **Bueno…si algo sí que es**.—Musitó tragando saliva.

—**¿Algo?... vamos Rachel****—** se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo del cabecero – **Las personas son o no son sexys, no se puede ser algo sexy.**

—**No tiene por qué ser así. Puede que tengas algo sexy y no seas del todo sexy, no sé si me explico.**

—**Pues no**—sonrió divertida—**No te explicas o será que yo no te entiendo. Si una persona tiene algo sexy, es sexy al completo…al menos así lo creo yo.**

—**Bueno, quizás es que lo que a mí me parece sexy, a ti tal vez no te lo parezca. Una persona puede ser normal a simple vista y luego tener o mostrar algo que sea realmente sexy. Es…es diferente, no sé.**

—**A ver**— volvió a incorporarse— **¿Quién te parece sexy?****—**.

—**Eh, no sé ahora mismo… no sabría quien decirte—**balbuceó sin poder evitar mirarla. Rachel desafió aquella extraña tensión que la hizo desviar la mirada por varias veces hacia la pantalla, y se centró en ella y en su cuerpo.

—**Vamos Rach**— susurró divertida al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para adueñarse de una pequeña botella de agua que reposaba sobre una mesilla—**Te gusta ese mundo de las estrellas y la fama, seguro que alguien te tiene que resultar sexy. ¿No es cierto?**

Sin escapatoria y demasiado evidente, pensó la morena sin dejar de observar los movimientos de la rubia. Aquella pregunta tenía una única respuesta en su mente tras verla con aquel minúsculo pantalón de pijama y la camiseta a juego que vestía la rubia para dormir. Pretender disimular que ella podría ser perfectamente la chica más sexy de todo Ohio, era una tarea complicada para Rachel, sobre todo si le añadía el plus de los mechones rebeldes de pelo que continuamente entorpecían su visión, y que le regalaban un aire desenfadado y terriblemente atractivo.

—**Estoy esperando a que me digas que jodida estrella de Hollywood te parece sexy**— añadió tras dar un trago de la botella de agua y observarla divertida, sabiendo que estaba provocándola lo suficiente para con su aspecto.

—**Megan Fox..****.**—balbuceó la morena repentinamente, tras elegir el primer nombre al azar que apareció en su mente al visualizar chicas sexys

—**¿Megan?—**replicó la rubia mordiéndose los labios— **vaya...**

—**¿Qué?. Es realmente guapa y me parece muy sexy.**

—**Oh…sí, no lo dudo, es muy… sexy**—repitió con algo de dudas mientras dejaba de nuevo la botella sobre la mesa.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué hablas así? ****Es sexy, ¿No?**

—**Sí, sí que lo es pero…**

—**¿Pero qué?**

—**No sé, no me esperaba que me fueses a decir una chica**— respondió disimulando la sonrisa pícara que ya se adueñaba de ella.

—**Estábamos hablando de chicas**—se excusó la morena repasando mentalmente toda la conversación, buscando ese punto en el que Quinn le había preguntado por la chica más sexy, pero la rubia no permitió que lo hiciera. Ella misma le recordó que no era así.

—**No**—musitó— **estábamos hablando de estrellas de Hollywood, de vampiros, lobos y Bella****…**— ironizó— **En ningún momento te he preguntado por la actriz más sexy.**

Totalmente vendida, pensó Rachel al tiempo que trataba de asimilar que tenía razón, y que ella misma se había apresurado en contestar por culpa de los pensamientos que rondaron por su mente tras observarla beber de una estúpida botella de agua. Porque era evidente que todos aquellos pensamientos eran infundados por culpa de ella, y de lo atractiva que le resultaba.

—**Bueno**—tragó saliva tratando de recuperar la compostura. Tenía dos opciones, dejar que Quinn siguiese dejándola contra las cuerdas o ser ella quien tomase la iniciativa y no le diese importancia. Eligió la segunda.— **Tampoco es tan raro que me parezca sexy una chica ¿No?**

—**No…para nada. Me parece perfecto que elijas a una chica, no sabes cuánto me alegra aunque… ¿Megan****?**

—**¿Qué pasa con Megan? Me acabas de decir que si la ves sexy****.**

—**Sí, me parece muy pero que muy sexy. Es solo que esperaba que te gustase otro tipo de chica**

—**Estamos hablando de chicas sexys, no que me gusten**—apuntilló**— Aun así, ¿Qué tipo de chica esperabas que me gustase?**

—**No sé**— se alejó de la mesilla para ocupar un pequeño sofá justo enfrente de la cama.— **Igual pensaba que te pudiese gustar más alguien como Blake Lively, Scarlett Johanson o Claire Danes….**

Rachel sonrío y se deslizó hasta los pies de la cama, sentándose frente a ella. Apartó la mesilla que sostenía el pc y lo cerró. La película había terminado hacía ya unos minutos, aunque ninguna de las dos le dio importancia alguna. Aquella conversación empezaba a ponerse interesante, sobre todo después de ver como un halo de decepción se apoderó de Quinn tras mencionar quien le parecía sexy.

—**¿Y que tienen de especial esas actrices para hacerte creer que me iban a parecer sexys?**— cuestionó entendiendo el motivo, aunque evitando que Quinn conociera sus intenciones.

—**No lo sé, pensaba que podrían entrar en tus gustos.**

—**¿Y qué tienen esas chicas para que puedan estar dentro de mis gustos?**—Insistió tras sentir que tenía la situación controlada y era Quinn quien empezaba a sentirse atrapada por su propio juego.

—**No hay ningún motivo**— fingió torpemente— **veo que tenía una idea equivocada sobre tus gustos. **

—**¿Y qué diferencia hay entre esas actrices y Megan?**

Trató de asegurarse. Quinn mantuvo por algunos segundos la mirada fija en Rachel, tratando de asegurarse de que ella sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que le había mencionado aquella lista de actrices que de algún modo, coincidían con ella físicamente. Todas eran rubias, de tez clara y ojos también claros, como lo era ella. Sin embargo Rachel no parecía percatarse de ese pequeño detalle, o al menos eso aparentaba y mostraba, provocando que la decepción empezara a adueñarse de ella por completo. Una decepción que duró poco. Muy poco.

Rachel no pudo contener más la sonrisa y terminó cediendo, regalándole el mejor de los halagos de cuántos podría recibir.

—**Bueno, veo que no sabes darme al menos una diferencia entre esas actrices y Megan, a pesar de que existen muchísimas, sobre todo a nivel interpretativo**—apuntilló—**Sin embargo, hay una que es muy evidente. Demasiado evidente, pero ****¿Sabes qué?**—hizo una breve pausa— **El hecho de que sean rubias no es algo que me llame la atención, básicamente porque no hay muchas rubias que me puedan parecer sexys, es más, solo conozco a una…**

Quinn cambió su gesto. La decepción que sentía y que camuflaba con una forzada sonrisa desapareció de repente, mientras un extraño escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Rachel seguía jugando y se divertía, sin embargo, parecía mantener una lucha constante para evitar aquellas fugaces miradas hacia cualquier parte que la rubia dejaba entrever y que ella fuese consciente de ello. Estaba quedando en evidencia con sus gestos, y su actitud la delataba por completo.

—**Rachel**— musitó la rubia recuperando su habitual seriedad al tiempo que cambiaba de asiento y ocupaba la silla giratoria, para desplazarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a Rachel, que permanecía sentada a los pies de la cama – **No quiero importunarte pero…****¿Sabrías decirme ya para que necesitabas verme?¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?**

No. No fue un cambio de conversación sin motivo alguno. Quinn se aventuró a preguntarle porque sentía que había algo más en aquel juego, y no quería volver a equivocarse. No quería dejarse llevar por las indirectas que empezaron a regalarse, sin saber realmente el motivo por el que Rachel había decidido buscarla en aquella noche.

—**No, no lo sé aún**. – Respondió la morena sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos— **Pero empiezo a sospechar que estoy aquí por tu culpa…**

—**¿Por mi culpa? ¿Qué hice? ¿Finn te ha dicho algo de mí? ¿Ha sido Santana?—**la interrogó recordando la broma de los pies en el restaurante.

—**No, no tranquila. Nadie me ha dicho nada, es solo que…bueno no sé, simplemente salí de la discoteca porque me estaba asfixiando y sentía que necesitaba algo de aire. Me puse a conducir y llegué hasta aquí**—miró de reojo hacia la ventana—**No paraba de preguntarme si estabas despierta, si iba a verte…no lo sé, Quinn. No sé cómo explicarlo, no…no me salen las palabras.**

—**Ok. ****¿Sabes lo que hago yo cuando quiero decir algo y no encuentro las palabras?****—**Insistió acercándose a ella.

—**No, no lo sé**—balbuceó al notar como Quinn bajaba la mirada hacia sus piernas que quedaban visibles bajo la falda y la escasa luz que seguía entrando por la ventana—¿**Qué haces cuando no encuentras las palabras?**

—**Las escribo**—respondió acercando su mano hacia la rodilla de la morena, donde empezó a dibujar imaginarias siluetas con la yema de sus demos— **Un papel, un lápiz y yo…me centro en mis sentimientos y lo describo, aunque sean incoherentes, aunque no tengan lógica alguna. Yo escribo lo que siento y luego al leerlo. Puedes…**—Bajó la mirada—**puedes hacer que todo tenga sentido**.

Rachel observó el movimiento que los dedos de Quinn realizaban sobre su pierna. Eras tan suave que apenas parecía tocarla sin embargo, podía notar como su piel se erizaba con cada roce, con cada dibujo que parecía trazar con sutileza.

Sin embargo Quinn, no era consciente de lo que estaba provocando en ella. No pudo evitar acariciar la rodilla de Rachel por culpa de aquel tibio brillo que desprendía con la escasa luz que proyectaba la ventana. Fue un acto reflejo, algo que no pensó con premeditación pero que también le provocaba esa sensación de bienestar por lograr al menos disfrutar de ella de alguna forma.— **Podrías, podrías escribirlo… y…**

No pudo continuar. Ese perfume que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado hizo que sus sentidos colapsaran. Instintivamente alzó la mirada y descubrió como Rachel había avanzado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Quinn humedeció sus labios al ser consciente de la situación, y apartando su mano de la rodilla, la alzó hasta rozar la mejilla y apartar un rebelde mechón de pelo que se atrevía a interponerse entre ellas.

Rachel no pudo soportarlo más.

Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de Quinn. Apenas fue un suspiro. El calor que desprendían era más intenso que el propio roce, pero hizo que las ganas terminasen siendo más latentes. Quinn le correspondió de manera más acentuada. Permitió que sus labios se abriesen y la besó con más persistencia, obligándola a que lentamente fuese acercando el resto de su cuerpo hasta el suyo.

Fue apenas un segundo lo que duró aquel beso cuando sus miradas conectaron en mitad de la oscuridad, y fueron testigos de cómo dejaban aparcada la tregua absurda que se habían regalado disfrazada de tiempo. Rachel supo que había conducido hasta allí porque necesitaba aquello, porque echaba de menos sus labios y su lengua, que lentamente comenzó a fundirse con la suya y la obligaba a dar un paso más hacia adelante. Un paso en el que sus brazos se entrelazaban rodeando el cuello de la rubia y su cuerpo se asentaba por completo sobre ella, consiguiendo que aquella silla giratoria fuese el mejor aposento del mundo. Y no conformes con aquel beso que se extendía entre ellas, siguieron avanzando mientras se regalaban susurros que salían disparados tras queda segundo en el que se detenían a respirar. Caricias en las que se mezclaban costuras de blusas y sutiles roces mientras se apartaban continuamente el pelo que se obcecaba con interrumpir sus rostros. Roces que aumentaban considerablemente y que conforme pasaban los minutos en los que duraba aquel beso, hacía menos valedera cualquier excusa por acabar con ello. Menos aun cuando una incesante necesidad por ir a más, empezó a adueñarse de ellas, sobre todo de Quinn que veía como sus más íntimos y deseados sueños se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra. No dudó en agasajarla con una ristra de besos cortos y apasionados que se unían y se separaban de la misma forma sobre los labios de la morena, que empezaba a desesperarse y a sentir verdadera locura por aquellos gestos. Algo que Quinn hacía completamente a consciencia. Notaba como Rachel emitía un pequeño lamento cada vez que sus labios se separaban, y eso empezaba a volverla loca. Tan completamente loca que no pudo medir sus fuerzas.

Lo que parecía que iba a ser otro embiste de besos se convirtió en un doloroso pero vibrante mordisco sobre el labio inferior de la morena, que hizo que ésta se deshiciese del abrazo y se levantase de golpe, empujando la silla de Quinn, que debido a la inercia fue a chocar contra el sofá que tenía a su espalda.

La agitación en el pecho de la morena mientras observaba atónita el vaivén de la silla donde seguía Quinn, fue delatador para ambas.

Quinn no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, y los nervios se adueñaron de la morena que tras recuperar el aire, se giró hacia la puerta y avanzó sobre ella para abandonar la habitación. Sin embargo Quinn lo evitó. Fue más rápida que ella y anteponiéndose a sus actos se levantó de la silla y de forma brusca la sujetó del brazo, evitando que lograse abrir la puerta.

No hubo palabras. Quinn se limitó a recortar distancias con Rachel, que mirándola retrocedía de espaldas a la puerta hasta que la notó tras ella y sintió como su cuerpo se veía atrapado. Quinn siguió acercandose hipnotizada por sus labios, y sin mediar palabra y entrecerrando sus ojos, volvió a besarla, logrando que de nuevo Rachel se dejase llevar.

Fue una lucha la que mantuvo la morena, pero su mente, que trataba de alejarse, no parecía estar en conexión con sus gestos y mucho menos con sus labios, que se negaban a separarse de la boca ardiente de la rubia. Y menos pudo hacer cuando ésta decidió perderse por en su cuello. Quinn estaba completamente entregada y su deseo se hacía más latente aún. Unas veces con suaves besos sobre su mandíbula y otras con un simple roce de su nariz, suspirando, perdiéndose entre el pelo y llenándose del perfume que la morena desprendía. Ese olor que la volvía completamente loca.

Rachel suspiraba, su cabeza se alzaba instintivamente para permitir que la rubia se recrease su piel mientras empezaba a ser consciente de cómo no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo, y el deseo tambien se instalaba en ella. Fue en ese instante cuando decidió entregarse a lo que estaba viviendo, y manos buscaron el acomodo en la cintura de Quinn, atrayéndola hacia ella y provocándole el primero de los gemidos que jamás pensó que sería capaz de soltar. Un gemido que intensificó un nuevo embiste por parte de la rubia segundos.

— **Shhhh**— susurró mientras dejaba un pequeño mordisco sobre sus labios.

—**Quinn**— replicó la morena clavando sus dedos en la espalda de la rubia, que aprovechó ese gesto para tirar de ella sin perder el abrazo ni el beso, y arrastrarla hasta su propia cama, donde terminó cayendo sin resistencia alguna.

Quinn avanzó sobre ella y colocándose de rodillas sobre las caderas de la morena, volvió a perderse en la boca de la chica.

Cada vez con más pasión, Rachel se perdía por momentos, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cualquier estimulo de la rubia sin resistencia alguna. Su cintura se despegaba del raso colchón, buscando con movimientos enérgicos el cuerpo de Quinn que permanecía arqueado sobre ella.

La ex animadora abandonó los brazos de la morena y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno cada botón de la blusa, sin dejar de besarla.

—**Quinn, estás segura de…—** volvió a susurrar cuando la rubia abandono sus labios.

—**Shhh**— la interrumpió suplicándole silencio.

El último botón de la blusa fue fácilmente vencido y Quinn quedó prendada al contemplar la silueta del pecho de la morena, que perfectamente aparecía dibujado con los reflejos que entraban desde la ventana. Un sencillo pero sexy sujetador negro adornaba su cuerpo, que en la oscuridad desprendía un difuminado brillo provocado por el sudor que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia entre las dos chicas.

—**Dios**— musitó al tiempo que hundía sus labios sobre el cuello de la morena.

Lentamente fue bajando, rozando con la punta de su lengua desde los huesos de la clavícula, pasando entre el pecho y descendiendo por la firme barriga hasta llegar a su ombligo, al que regalo un suave mordisco que fue correspondido con un leve gemido.

—**Quinn…. no… no sigas por ahí****—** susurraba.— **Me vas a matar…**

—**¿Por aquí?**— preguntó al tiempo que rozó con su dedo justo debajo del obligo de la morena y la buscaba con la mirada, esperando su reacción. Una reacción que llegó acompañada de un leve arqueo de su espalda y un gemido que las alertó a ambas. Y sin pensarlo, volvió a morder con sutileza en la misma zona siendo consciente de que había encontrado su punto débil. O al menos uno de ellos.

Rachel, sin control alguno, enredó sus manos en el pelo de la rubia, que seguía jugando sobre su vientre, a pesar del leve nerviosismo que le provocaba notar como su barbilla se hundía cerca su pelvis y no era capaz de controlarse. Solo tras ser consciente de lo que le iba a suponer seguir sintiéndola tan cerca de su zona más íntima la hizo reaccionar. Y su reacción no fue otra más que un certero tirón de su pelo para obligarla a que ascendiera hasta sus labios, evitando que el gesto fuese doloroso pero sí contundente.

Lo hizo. Quinn obedeció aquella pragmática orden de la morena y terminó alcanzando de nuevo sus labios, permitiendo que fuese su cuerpo el que se acoplase por completo sobre el de ella, y regalándose por primera vez una mirada que jamás antes se habían entregado.

Estar sobre ella, en aquella situación y mirándola frente a frente, la llevó a dar un paso más. Otro de los muchos que habían avanzado en apenas unos minutos, o tal vez toda una vida. No lo sabía, solo sabia que Rachel parecía aceptar sus pensamientos, aun sin conocerlos, y le daba permiso para que lentamente y con una dulzura infinita, dejase caer su mano rozando el costado derecho de la chica, y bajando hasta su pierna para buscar la costura de su falda y perderse bajo ella, realizando el mismo movimiento de forma ascendente, pero ya rozando su piel y no la tela.

—**Oh dios**—dejó escapar al sentir la fuerza con la que Quinn se aferraba a su muslo y la atraía hacia ella—**Quinn****.**

Estaban completamente unidas. No había resquicio entre ellas más que el que provocaba la ropa que aún tenían puesta. Se habían acoplado a la perfección y cualquier movimiento entre ellas desencadenaba una incesante necesidad por sentirse de forma más íntima aún. Una necesidad que se describía en placer, en escalofríos y miradas acompañadas de besos. Besos y caricias que inevitablemente terminaban trasladándose a un nuevo intento de roce entre sus piernas, que seguiría avanzando si no hubiese sido por un extraño ruido que sacó a ambas de su hipnosis.

Rachel abandonó los labios de Quinn y la buscó con la mirada, al tiempo que ésta inevitablemente lanzaba la suya hacia la puerta de la habitación..

Unos pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo.

—**Quinn**— susurró palideciendo.

—**Shhh****—** puso la mano sobre la boca de la morena.

El sonido de una puerta que se abría y se cerraba de golpe las heló por completo.

—**Es m****i madre… está en el baño**.— Indicó la rubia regresando la mirada hacia Rachel, que aun con la mano en su boca, la miraba desconcertada.—**Tranquila…no va a entrar aquí**.—Añadió al tiempo que se separaba lentamente de ella, y evitando cualquier tipo de sonido caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de bloquearla. Pero de nuevo el ruido desde el pasillo la obligó a detenerse. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más intensos conforme pasaban al otro lado de la puerta, para ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco, hasta que quedaron apagados por completos con el cerrar de otra puerta.

Quinn esperó impaciente a aquel crujir antes de buscar de nuevo a Rachel, que ya se había levantado de la cama y abrochaba con rapidez su blusa.

—**Ya está, ha vuelto a su cama**— dijo en voz baja tratando de calmarla

— **Quinn, será mejor que me marche.**

—**¿Qué? No, tranquila Rach, no se va a enterar. Se duerme pronto.**

—**Quinn por favor… no puedo… así no. Lo siento, pero debo marcharme.**

—**Es tarde Rachel. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero puedes quedarte al menos a dormir. No me gusta la idea de que te vuelvas sola en plena madrugada.**

—**No me lo pongas más difícil, Quinn**—susurró tensando la mandíbula—**Debo irme**.

Suspiró. No le hacía gracia alguna que Rachel regresara a su casa en plena madrugada, pero lo último que quería después de todo lo que acababan de vivir era romper esa conexión que sí parecía existir entre ambas. No podía destrozar lo que había logrado por su insistencia.

—**Está bien**— aceptó de mala gana.—**Pero prométeme que me llamarás cuando llegues.**

—**Lo haré**—respondió la morena tras adueñarse del bolso que y avanzaba hacia la puerta, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación.

Y así lo hizo. Salieron sin hacer apenas ruido y descendieron por las escaleras con la luz apagada, evitando romper la calma en la que permanecía el hogar de las Fabray. Sin embargo, justo cuando Quinn se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada y a despedirse de Rachel, una luz destruyó ese momento de absoluta clandestinidad entre ambas. El desconcierto las pilló de sorpresa.

—**¿Quinn?, ¿Estás bien cariño?—** Escucharon desde el piso superior, y la parálisis se adueñó de ambas, que mirándose petrificadas junto a la puerta empezaban a notar como la palidez era inusual en las dos**.—****¿Rachel?, ¿Quinny?**— No hubo tiempo de reacción. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Judy ya las observaba desde las escaleras— **¿Qué hacéis?**

—**Mamá, Rachel ya se iba****…—** se excusó sin lógica alguna mientras miraba a la morena— **Rachel, ten cuidado con el coche, avísame cuando llegues,** **¿Ok?—** trató de evitar el mal trago a la chica.

—¿**Qué está pasando?—** cuestionó la mujer acortando distancias con ellas.

—**Nada mamá…**

—**Lo siento Sra. Fabray**,— interrumpió el intento de excusa de Quinn— **Necesitaba hablar con ella y...y…**— Rachel puso cara de pena y comenzó a llorar— **Finn me ha dejado y necesitaba hablar con ella**— añadió al tiempo que un extraño llanto se apoderaba de ella, y Quinn la miraba absorta.

—Oh, cariño... lo siento, ¿Estás bien?, puedes quedarte si quieres— Judy cayó en la trampa.

—**No, no gracias Sra. Fabray, pero tengo que regresar a casa****…Es tarde y muy desconsiderado por mi parte estar aquí a estas horas por un drama adolescente**—Apuntilló al tiempo que regresaba la mirada a la rubia, que permanecía sorprendida ante la ocurrencia de la morena— **Quinn**— dijo entre suspiros— **gracias por todo**—. Y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió de la casa para montarse en el coche y perderse por la solitaria calle.

Quinn seguía paralizada. Trataba de permanecer seria pero la genialidad de Rachel le provocaba una risa difícil de disimular. Cerró la puerta y sin mirar a su madre caminó hacia las escaleras.

—**Quinny****…. ****¿Está todo bien?—** preguntó preocupada.

—**Eh...—** la miró fingiendo serenidad— **Si, ya sabes cómo es Berry, mamá** — Respondió conteniendo la sonrisa—**Sigue siendo una melodramática.**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	22. No me olvides

CAPITULO 21

No te olvides

Apenas pudo cerrar los ojos. Rachel no consiguió conciliar el sueño en toda la noche después de lo sucedido en casa de Quinn. Acababa de vivir una de las mayores y más intensas experiencias que había tenido en toda su vida y la emoción no la abandonaba. Las escenas recorrían su mente , los besos, los roces, los ojos de Quinn, el sabor de sus labios, esos suspiros, su sonrisa…Se estaba volviendo loca. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a continuar aquello y no quería pensarlo, solo quería recordarlo y volverlo a repetir cuanto antes.

Las palabras de la rubia la sacaron de su ensoñación, le pidió que escribiese lo que sentía y aquel era el mejor momento, una vez desechada la idea de conseguir dormir.

Se sentó con la libreta frente a ella dispuesta a escribir absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por en su interior, y que la mantenía bloqueada cada vez que se enfrentaba a ella. A pesar de la densidad de su mente para hilar palabras coherentes, empezó a comprender que tenía razón al hacer algo como aquello. Poco a poco aquella nota en la que empezó a plasmar frases sin sentido aparente, tomó tintes de auténtica carta en la que expresaba sus miedos, sus dudas, pero también todas y cada una de las sensaciones que la rubia le provocaba.

Quinn tenía razón, escribirlo resultaba más sencillo que hablarlo. Las palabras salían una tras otra y eso hacía que se sintiese cada vez más segura de lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, era tal el alivio que sentía tras rellenar aquellas hojas Ni siquiera se detuvo en leer previamente lo que había escrito en la carta, aún sabiendo que debía entregársela aquella misma mañana, antes de que ella se marchase de vacaciones. Ella le habia aconsejado que lo hiciera, por lo que por muy incoherente que fueran sus palabras, estaba convencida de que sabría leer lo que realmente pretendía decirle.

Casi dos horas, después de que el sol ya apareciera e iluminase su habitación, estuvo sentada en su escritorio, exprimiendo cada sentimiento que merodeaba por su corazón y terminar plasmándolo sobre el papel. Y fue en ese mismo momento en el que acababa de poner el último de los puntos, cuando el sonido de su móvil la descentró, y una notificación de email se hacía visible en él.

—**¿****Spencer?—** se cuestionó a sí misma sorprendida tras leer el remitente del mismo.

_Hola mi dulce estrellita:_

_¿Cómo va todo?, Imagino que genial, al menos eso quiero creer después de tu llamada, y solo espero que las cosas sigan igual…o mejor, por supuesto._

_Barbra, te escribo para comentarte algo muy especial. Ya sabes que dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños y Ash se ha empeñado en celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto en su casa. Piscina, barbacoa y diversión sin contemplaciones, (como diría Glen) ¿Te encanta la idea verdad?.. Pues espero que sí, porque me gustaría que vinieses. Sé que es complicado, que estamos lejos, pero ya estás de vacaciones (supongo) y sé que ese fin de semana lo tienes libre, (hay un par de pajarillos por tu casa que me lo han confirmado), así que no puedes decirme que no. Ya le escribí a Lucy también y espero que me conteste pronto, y por supuesto que tú la convenzas si ves que no está muy por la labor. Ya sabes cómo es ella para eso de las fiestas, aunque la última vez sí que se lo pasó bien con Ash, de hecho, mi querida novia no para de pedirme que la invite y yo empiezo a ponerme celosa. Obviamente es una broma, pero si deseo que venga con todas mis fuerzas. Estaría dispuesta incluso a que me diese celos con Ash, incluso estaría dispuesta a regalarles alguna botella de ron, y correr tras ellas por las calles de Los Ángeles. Mmm, creo que me desvío del tema. _

_Lo importante, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo más para escribirte esto, es que sepas que estás oficialmente. Así que no planees nada para ese fin de semana que no sea visitarme. Y puedes empezar a prepararte para la mayor fiesta que vas a vivir en tu vida. (Esto es cortesía de Ash). _

_Nada más. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda para ponernos de acuerdo. No lo olvides mi querida Rachel, te quiero._

Una sonrisa absurda, casi estúpida, se adueñó del rostro de Rachel al leer el email de su amiga. Una fiesta en Los Ángeles era algo que tener muy en cuenta, y por supuesto no pensaba perdérselo por nada en el mundo. Sobre todo porque si aquello se hacía real, Quinn, quien no había dejado de rondar por su mente mientras leía el email, podría tener al menos un fin de semana de vacaciones. De poder disfrutar algo en aquel verano que parecía estar sentenciado para ella, y obligarla a cuidar a los hijos de sus vecinos. Era un buen plan, y la necesidad por hablarlo directamente con ella, logró volver a reactivar su energía en aquella mañana, a pesar de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Quinn ya hacía rato que había despertado. Ella si pudo dormir, y lo hizo sin perder la sonrisa, rememorando cada segundo que pudo disfrutar de Rachel en su propia cama, y no solo en los momentos intensos donde estuvieron a punto de cruzar la línea, sino de todo lo que vivió desde que la llamó desde el exterior de su casa, hasta se marchó con aquella increíble actuación para convencer a su madre. Y habría seguido durmiendo si no fuese porque tenía una importante cita que podría hacer que su verano, empezase como nunca antes lo imaginó.

Llegó a la hora justa a su entrevista. No había comentado absolutamente nada a ninguno de sus compañeros del Glee, ni siquiera a Santana o Brittany, de hecho, nadie sabía que en su familia estaban pasando por severos problemas económicos. Tras la marcha de su padre, ella y Judy tuvieron que hacer frente a algunas de las deudas que tenían, que en un principio no eran demasiado abultadas y con lo que Judy conseguía trabajando, pudieron afrontar para salir adelante. Pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su madre cargase con todo. De ahí que decidiera olvidarse de vacaciones y buscar algún trabajo que le aportase algo para poder ayudar en casa.

—**Hola buenos días, busco a Michael Shepard**.— Se acercó a un camarero

— **Pues vas a tener que esperar, ha llamado diciendo que va a tardar un poco, eres Quinn ¿Verdad****?**— preguntó.

—**Sí, tenía una cita con él.**

— **Lo****sé, me ha avisado, ¿Por qué no te sientas y te sirvo un café o algo mientras esperas?**

—**Oh, perfecto**—musitó agradecida, aunque los nervios que le provocaba aquella situación le habían cerrado por completo el estómago.

—**Mejor ponle un cappuccino**— interrumpió una voz. Aunque en un principio Quinn no supo de donde procedía, le bastó girarse para descubrir una cara que ya le resultaba familiar.—**Quinn, ¿Verdad?—**le cuestionó sin perder la sonrisa.

—**Eh…sí, ****hola**—saludó ofreciéndole la mano

—**Encantada**—aceptó la chica—**Me llamo Amber.**

—**Lo mismo digo**—sonrió la rubia— **¿Trabajas hoy?**

—**No, lo cierto es que mi turno empieza por la tarde, pero Michael me preguntó si conocía a una chica rubia llamada Quinn Fabray, que solía venir aquí a leer mientras toma cappuccino, y definitivamente supe que eras tú. No sabía que estabas interesada en trabajar en éste lugar. **

—**Oh…bueno, creo…creo que es un buen sitio. Soy cliente así que tengo muy buenas referencias**—sonrió más nerviosa—**No pensé que fuesen a necesitar a nadie, mi intención era la de…**

—**Tranquila, tranquila**—la detuvo sin perder la sonrisa—**Michael no pensaba contratar a nadie más, pero fui yo quien le dijo que debía entrevistarte. Yo que estoy aquí, me doy cuenta que a veces si viene bien alguien más. **

—**Pues…muchas ****gracias… no sabes cuánto te agradezco que al menos me entreviste.**

—**No tienes que dar las gracias—**respondió**—****¿Nos sentamos mientras llega Mike?****—**Quinn asintió y siguiendo a la chica fue a sentarse en una de las mesas.—**Te noto un poco nerviosa. No deberías estarlo, Mike es un buen tipo.**

—**Bueno, no es que tenga miedo, es solo que ****me vendría muy bien conseguir este trabajo tan cerca de casa.**

—**Lo tienes hecho**—musitó guiñándole un ojo—**Necesitamos a alguien y él cuenta con nuestra opinión, así que…**

—**Pero... no sé si sabes que yo no tengo experiencia. Quiero decir, yo se lo dije a él y puede que eso influya.**

—**Tranquilízate. No te vamos a dejar sola en la cafetería, necesitamos una ayudante y se aprende rápido si estás interesada… no tienes que preocuparte por eso.**

—**Oh, perfecto entonces. Te juro que estoy muy interesada en conseguir un trabajo, por pequeño que sea. **

—**Ya veo**—susurró— **Eh…Quinn,**** disculpa si es indiscreción, pero… ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?, quiero decir eres muy joven ¿No?, imagino que aun estás en el instituto.**

—**Sí, pero no creo que ser joven esté reñido con trabajar.**

—**No, no he pretendido decir eso,**— trató de excusarse— **no me refiero a eso, sólo que por ejemplo aquí, Leo**— señaló al camarero— **y yo somos universitarios y si estamos trabajando es porque no tenemos más remedio para poder pagar los gastos que tenemos.**

—**Ya,** — inclinó la cabeza— **bueno quizás debería estar de vacaciones como los de mi edad, pero en mi casa las cosas no están…para vacaciones—**** Quinn trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

—**Entiendo. Ok**** ¿Sabes qué? No tienes que explicarme nada**— interrumpió al ver que dudaba— **En realidad me fascina la idea de ver como alguien como tú tiene la suficiente madurez como para determinar que debes trabajar, sea cual sea el motivo que te invite a ello.**

—**Bueno, a veces no hay más opción y se ve que el destino se encarga de pararme los pies cada vez que deseo algo lógico**— sonrió tímidamente**—.****Pero no me voy a detener… algo bueno me tiene que pasar ¿No crees?**

—**Estoy convencida que vas a llegar lejos. Todos los que alcanzan sus sueños, tienen que empezar desde abajo, no lo olvides. Ahora estoy más convencida de que eres perfecta para…¡ Hey!—**lanzó la mirada hacia su lado—**Hola Michael.**

El dueño de la cafetería acababa de entrar y Amber le indicó que se acercase. Quinn se levantó rápidamente de la silla para saludar al hombre que le iba a realizar la entrevista, y que podría provocar que su verano no fuese un auténtico desastre.

—**Hola Quinn—** dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia.

—**Hola, señor Shepard**— lanzó su mano para saludarlo**.—¿Qué tal está?**

— **Muy bien Quinn, ¿Y tú?**

—**Nerviosa—**respondió sin poder evitarlo.

—**Mmm, pues fuera nervios, ¿Te ha explicado Amber de qué trataría tu trabajo?—**cuestionó sin moverse frente a ella.

—**Eh…si**—balbuceó mirando de reojo a la camarera, que permanecía sentada— **más o menos.**

—**Bien, ¿Y te interesa después de saberlo?**

—**Claro, claro que me interesa. Me interesa muchísimo, señor.**

—**Perfecto, pues es todo tuyo****—** sonrió sin cambiar su tono de voz— **Yo ****lo siento, pero tengo que irme urgentemente. Me alegra que hayas venido y estemos de acuerdo, Quinn. Amber**— miró a la camarera**—¿Te encargas tú del resto?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Pues que tengas suerte Quinn, estás en tu casa**— Mike volvió a saludar a la rubia y se alejó haciendo gestos de despedida al camarero que atendía tras la barra, dejándola completamente enmudecida mientras Amber la observaba divertida.

—**¿Y bien?—** preguntó confundida tras varios segundos sin saber qué hacer o decir. Había sido la entrevista de trabajo más rápida de la historia.

— **Enhorabuena.**

—**¿Enhorabuena? ****¿Ya está?, quiero decir ¿Me va a contratar?**

—**¿****No lo has oído?, serás mi nueva ayudante. Bienvenida al barco**— sonrío sin perder la diversión.

—**Vaya, Oh dios… ha sido tan rápido que… dios es genial.**

—**Ya te irás acostumbrando a la locura de Mike, él es así con todo… es un buen tipo, ya verás.**

—**¿****Vas a querer el capuchino?—** fue el camarero quien las interrumpió portando una bandeja con sendas tazas.

—**Claro—** Amber respondió por la rubia— **Tenemos que hablar de negocios Leo, ella es Quinn, va a ser tu nueva compañera. Ya puedes dejar de quejarte por estar siempre solo—**le replicó divertida.

—**Ya iba siendo hora**—apuntilló el chico saludando a la rubia—**Encantado de conocerte, aunque ya te conocía de verte por aquí. Pero está bien que vayamos a ser compañeros.**

—**Leo…deja de ponerla nerviosa**—musitó Amber tras ver como el chico aprovechaba el momento para librarse por algunos minutos de su trabajo, aunque rápidamente regresó a él tras despedirse amablemente de Quinn.—**Tranquila**—desvió la mirada hacia ella—**Terminarás acostumbrándote a él. Está siempre bromeando. **

—**Me cae bien**—sonrió Quinn relajándose al fin—**Siempre me pone un bombón con el cappuccino.**

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel, que acababa de terminar de hacer las maletas, se montaba en su coche dispuesta a realizar aquello por lo que había perdido las escasas horas de sueño que debió aprovechar en aquel amanecer. Encontrarse con Quinn era algo que empezaba a ser como una necesidad, y aunque no había tenido ocasión de avisarle, no dudó un solo segundo en partir hacia ella. Una llamada antes de llegar a su casa sería perfecta para concretar la rápida cita. Era temprano y estaban de vacaciones, tampoco quería molestarla cuando por fin podían dormir sin responsabilidades, pero su viaje hacia Chicago comenzaría en apenas un par de horas y necesitaba verla antes de marcharse. Y lo cierto es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al enfrentarse a su mirada después de lo sucedido durante la noche, pero el email de Spencer se había convertido en la perfecta excusa para ello. Excusa que aprovecharía para entregarle la carta que había escrito, tal y como ella le aconsejó. Y fue esa llamada que realizó Rachel, la que sacó a la rubia de su interesante conversación con Amber.

—**¿Me disculpas?****—** se excusó la rubia sacando su teléfono del bolso tras escuchar la llamada, y Amber se limitó a asentir para que se tomase el tiempo necesario en atenderlo**.—¿Rachel?—**susurró aceptando la llamada.

—**Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal estás?—** sonó nerviosa**.—¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, no quería molestarte, sé que es temprano y…**

—**No, tranquila Rach**—susurró—**Estaba despierta. ¿Qué te ocurre?—**cuestionó observando como Amber se entretenía con la espuma del cappuccino.

—**Bien… preparando todo para irme… Eh Quinn, ¿Estás en tu casa?—** preguntó indecisa.

—**No, estoy fuera… ¿Ocurre algo?**

—**Oh****, vaya… es que…. bueno yo… voy a pasar cerca y bueno pensé…en…—** balbuceó completamente desconcertada. No había pensado en la idea de no encontrársela en su hogar.

—**¿Despedirte?—**añadió la rubia notando la confusión de Rachel.

—**Sí y bueno, también quiero darte algo…pero si no estás no te preocupes. No, no pasa nada.**

— **Bueno, no estoy en casa pero estoy cerca… ¿Dónde estás tú?**

—**A dos calles…de tu casa.**

—**Ok, ¿Recuerdas la cafetería donde tomamos tarta hace unos días?, Estoy ahí.**

—**¿La cafetería de la chica amable?**—cuestionó cambiando el tono de su voz.

—**Sí, en esa. Si quieres pasarte y nos despedimos, será genial**.

—**Eh…Ok, estoy de camino**—musitó al tiempo que Quinn cortaba la llamada y lanzaba una mirada hacia su acompañante.

—**Eh… ****Amber,****me disculpas un momento, viene una amiga a darme algo y tengo que salir un momento fuera, ¿Te importa darme unos minutos?**

—**Por supuesto Quinn. Pero…**** deberíamos ir a la oficina de Mike para que puedan hacerte el contrato, necesitaran que firmes y demás.**

—**Si, si claro, vamos ahora. Solo es un segundo. Se va de viaje y tiene que darme algo antes de hacerlo—**miró a través de los ventanales justo cuando veía aparecer el coche de la morena— **Ahí está.**

—**Ok, yo mientras me ocupo de un par de asuntos con Leo.**

—**Perfecto. Gracias Amber. No tardo**—se excusó al tiempo que se levantaba y emprendía una leve carrera hacia el exterior, dispuesta a encontrarse con la morena que ya abandonaba el coche. La sonrisa nerviosa no se hizo esperar en ella al verla aparecer**.—****Hola**— dijo con la voz entre cortada, y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa con una timidez inusual.

—**Ho…****hola**—tartamudeó al sentir como la rubia se plantaba frente a ella un tanto cohibida.—**Pensé que estarías dormida. ¿Qué haces aquí?****—** preguntó curiosa

—**He despertado bastante temprano.**

—**¿No has dormido?**

—**Sí, si claro—**sonrió—**De hecho, he dormido muy bien.**

—**Oh…esto está bien.**

—**¿Tú no has dormido?—**cuestionó al notar la confusión de la morena.

—**Eh…sí claro—**fingió evitando preocuparla de alguna manera—**Me costó pero pude descansar.**

—**Perfecto entonces**—amplió la sonrisa—**T****enía una cita importante aquí en la cafetería, por eso madrugué, y bueno estamos tomándonos algo mientras hablamos...¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es eso que quieres darme?**— cambió de tema al ver como Rachel buscaba lanzaba la mirada hacia la cafetería con algo de curiosidad.

**Ah, si**— Rachel se giró hacia la ventanilla del coche y sacó un sobre del asiento— **Es…es, bueno toma.**—Balbuceó entregándole el sobre, que Quinn aceptó dispuesta a abrirlo—**No, no… no lo abras aún… léelo cuando ya me haya ido ¿Ok?**

—**¿Cuándo te hayas ido? ¿Por qué?**

—**Me da vergüenza que lo leas ahora, delante de mí—**se sonrojó.

—**Ok**—asintió confusa provocando que un silencio se adueñara de ambas mientras se regalaban miradas y sonrisas repletas de nervios.

—**¿Has, has recibido el email de Spencer****?—** Rachel reaccionó tratando de evitarle la curiosidad de la carta.

—**Sí, lo leí ésta mañana.**

—**¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

—**No lo sé Rachel, no me puedo permitir volar hasta los Ángeles**

—**Bueno yo tampoco puedo, pero no tenemos por qué coger un avión, podríamos ir juntas… en coche…**—añadió deteniéndose en cada gesto de su cara, buscando algún indicio de aceptación.

—**¿En coche hasta Los Ángeles?... ¿Quieres cruzar el país en coche?—**cuestionó sorprendida.

Rachel sonreía traviesa. Viajar hasta los Ángeles era un buen plan, hacerlo para visitar a Spencer era un _muy_ buen plan, hacerlo para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Spencer era el _mejor plan_ del verano sin duda, pero ir con ella en coche y atravesar todo el medio oeste con ella a su lado, era sin duda _la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida_ y la que más deseaba en ese momento.

—**Bueno, es económico, viajaremos sin nadie que nos diga que hacer en cada momento, conoceremos ciudades, tú tendrás tus mini vacaciones y yo…**

—**¿Y tú?—** sonreía divertida— ¿**Tú qué?**

—**¿Yo? pues disfrutaré exactamente igual que tú****—** le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**No sé si la idea de marcharnos solas de viaje es la mejor para ti…no son 2 ni 3 horas de viaje…probablemente tengamos que hacer noche en mitad del camino****.**

—**Lo sé…es algo que ya he pensado—** bajó su mirada sonrojada

Quinn sonreía. Ver en aquella actitud a la morena le gustaba, significaba que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior seguía intacto y Rachel parecía querer seguir avanzando. Sin embargo, aquel momento de complicidad que se generó entre ambas, cesó de manera instantánea por culpa de una inocente interrupción.

—**Quinn… disculpa que te moleste pero está sonando tu móvil**— Fue Amber quien rompía el cruce de miradas entre ambas.

—**Oh, vaya… gracias—** contestó cogiendo su bolso, que minutos antes había dejado en la cafetería.

—**Hola... Soy Amber**— miró a Rachel, pero la morena no se dignó a contestar en aquel instante. Estaba desconcertada. Toda su dulzura y la timidez se esfumaron al ver a aquella chica de ojos enormes y verdosos, que volvía a repartir su generosa amabilidad sin que ella lo hubiese pedido. Evidentemente la reconoció. Era la camarera de la cafetería, la que días antes había coqueteado con Quinn en su presencia, y le había provocado el mayor ataque de celos que jamás había sentido.

—**Ella es Rachel**— contestó la rubia al ver que Rachel permanecía en silencio — **Rachel, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?, trabaja aquí**

—**Sí, claro que me acuerdo**— habló al fin, al tiempo que saludaba a la chica con una sonrisa forzada dibujando su rostro.

—**Encantada**—sonrió Amber**— Será mejor que me vuelva dentro, recojo mis cosas y nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo?**— miró a Quinn— **He llamado a la oficina y nos están esperando****.**

—**Claro. Te espero aquí—** respondió al tiempo que veía como se alejaba de ella y le regalaba un nuevo guiño de ojos que ella trató de disimular. No así Rachel, que tras el gesto cambió por completo su actitud.

Evidentemente algo estaba sucediendo, y no terminaba de comprenderlo. La cita a la que había hecho mención Quinn era con esa chica, a la que supuestamente no conocía, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuando ambas estuvieron merendando en la cafetería.

—**Bueno… entonces ¿Va en serio lo de cruzar el país en coche?**— Volvió a hablar Quinn tratando de recuperar la normalidad.

—**¿Qué haces con ella?**— fue directa. Tan directa que Quinn no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tono que había utilizado. No le gustó en absoluto.

—**Pues… ya te he dicho que tenía una cita. ¿Algún problema?**

—**No… no** – disimuló— **Claro que no, es ****solo que creía haberte escuchado decir que no la conocías.**

—**No, no la conocía hasta hace un par de días****.**

Silencio. Rachel había cambiado por completo de actitud. Ver a Amber hablando con Quinn le provocó la misma sensación que aquella tarde cuando la camarera les invitó a tarta y le regaló un corazón de café sobre la espuma del cappuccino, pero lo que realmente le estaba haciendo daño era ver que Quinn le ocultaba que es lo que se tramaba con ella.

—**Voy a trabajar en la cafetería**— Dijo tratando de explicarse— **necesito el dinero—**Fue tajante.

—**Ah… vaya, trabajar… con ella claro**.— Repitió notando como una oleada de aquellos malditos celos empezaban a adueñarse de ella. Y Quinn fue consciente de la intención que puso en aquellas palabras.

—**Rachel, ¿Tienes algún problema con que trabaje?—** preguntó molesta

—**No, cada una hace con su vida lo que le da la gana ¿no? Por mí como si quieres invitarla a cenar, o al cine…o a tu cama**—espetó sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

—**¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**De nada Quinn**—masculló girándose hacia el coche—**Espero que te lo pases bien trabajando con ella.**

—**¿Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?**

—**No estoy haciendo nada más que marcharme. Tal vez habría sido mejor una llamada, no quería molestarte en tu cita.**

—**Oh Dios… ¿Qué demonios?,¿Me estás montando un numerito de celos?... ¿Aquí?, ¿En mitad de la calle?, ¿Porque voy a trabajar en una cafetería con una chica?—**cuestionó viendo como la morena ni siquiera la miraba y ya ocupaba el asiento del piloto de su coche.

—**Te equivocas**— musitó orgullosa— **Yo no estoy celosa de nada ni de nadie… no eres el centro del universo Quinn—**fingió— **No se me olvida como has sido siempre, así que tranquila, no estoy celosa.**

—**Pues no lo parece**— dijo acercándose a la ventanilla— **Quizás debería ser yo quien que tenga que pedirte explicaciones de por qué estás pensando en pasar parte del verano con Finn ¿No crees?****—**Rachel se quedó en silencio tras escucharla hablar. No tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado averiguar aquello, sobre todo por ni siquiera ella tenía claro que iba a hacer aquel viaje con el chico cuando estuviese en Chicago. —**Veo que es cierto…** —el silencio de la morena confirmaba el rumor.

—**Quinn, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Si estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable no lo vas a conseguir… veo que tienes una buena ocasión para entretenerte durante éstas semanas.**

—**Bueno, por lo que veo tú también te vas a entretener mucho. Veo que es eso lo que quieres ¿No?, tener a Finn y tenerme a mi pendiente de lo que tú y sólo tú necesites cuando te dé la gana, ¿Verdad?**— subió el tono de voz

—**Tal vez es que Finn si tiene claro que quiere estar conmigo y no como tú, que solo pareces interesada en jugar.**

De nuevo un silencio y la sensación de no saber cómo había llegado a aquel momento en el que incluso habría llegado a golpearla.

—**Ahora entiendo… sigues pensando que todo es un juego, que te estoy mintiendo. No te vale mi palabra, ni mis gestos ni nada, ¡Nada! Haga lo que haga nunca me vas a creer ¿Verdad?**

Rachel la miró y observó que Amber caminaba directa hacia ellas.

—**Al menos sé que no me mentías cuando me dijiste que te gustaban las chicas rubias y de ojos claros**—sentenció segundos antes de arrancar el motor de su coche, y abandonar el lugar sin dar tiempo a replicas por parte de la rubia.

—**¿Está todo bien?****—** preguntó la camarera tras ver el mutismo en el que se encontraba Quinn.

—**No, lo cierto es que no. Entre todos me van a volver.**

—**Bienvenida al mundo real**—musitó la chica regalándole una leve caricia en el hombro—**Vamos, nos están esperando. Tengo mi coche justo ahí, iremos en él.**

—**Ok**— suspiró tratando de evitar que el mal trago influyese en el que debía ser un buen día.

Rachel, trataba de controlar sus emociones mientras conducía. Sabía que se le había ido de las manos, que lo que acababa de hacer no tenía sentido alguno, pero no lo pudo evitar. No se detuvo a pensar, solo lo hizo en aquel instante en el que se vio obligada a detener el coche en el arcén, y buscar alguna alternativa para evitar que aquello terminase por romperse de veras. Una disculpa a tiempo era la mejor respuesta a aquel barullo de pensamientos, y la idea de regresar y hacerlo empezó a rondar por su mente. Hasta que de nuevo un golpe de mala suerte la dejaba sin excusa alguna. Supo que no lo iba a hacer en el mismo instante en el descubrió como un coche aparecía por la misma calle, justo detrás de ella y vislumbraba la silueta de Quinn en el asiento del copiloto.

Fue extraño. Rachel se mantuvo completamente petrificada observando a través del espejo retrovisor, hasta que el coche pasó justo a su lado y Quinn ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia en el mismo. .No hizo nada más. Rachel reaccionó arrancando de nuevo el coche tras ver como se alejaban por la calle, y puso rumbo hacia su casa.

Quinn tenía su vida aparte de ella, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido aquellos días, las peleas, los celos, los besos, los abrazos, las sonrisas, las confesiones, la tentación, Finn…. A pesar de todo, Quinn seguía teniendo su propia vida y no dudaba de su interés en ella, pero volvía a sentir aquella sensación, esa duda que le estaba frustrando y que no terminaba de desvanecerse en ella. Quizás dos semanas sin saber nada le valdría para comprender si realmente la rubia la necesitaba o todo había sido un juego. Verla alejarse le hizo comprender que no tenía otra opción más que esa. Y así lo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	23. Tú en Ohio y yo en Chicago

CAPITULO 22

Tú en Ohio y yo en Chicago.

_Querida Lucy:_

_Hace unas horas he vivido una de las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida. Ya sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no te cuento como me va la vida, pero alguien muy especial me dijo que debería escribir mis sentimientos en un papel, convertirlos en palabras para así poder expresarme con claridad y entender que es lo que realmente me está sucediendo._

_Todo empezó hace unas semanas. Tuve un pequeño accidente, el chico que me gustaba me dio un golpe sin querer y me destrozó la nariz. Lo pasé realmente mal, pero hubo una persona que sin quererlo, me hizo comprender que no todo en ésta vida es el físico o ser la mejor en algo. Esa personita se llama Quinn, es una de las chicas más populares del instituto y desde hace dos años, justo desde que entró en el Glee Club, es como mi peor enemiga, al menos eso es lo que aparentábamos y eso es lo que yo pensaba que ella sentía por mí. Odio, puro odio. Sin embargo, algo cambió cuando descubrí uno de sus mayores secretos, y no tuvo más remedio que calmarse conmigo._

_Su odio hacia mí, según me contó, era debido a un malentendido que ocurrió entre nosotras hace años. Ella estaba enfadada conmigo y yo no tuve más remedio que defenderme de la misma forma con ella._

_Pero aquel cambio de actitud hizo todo cambiara entre nosotras, y desde entonces empezó a cuidarme, a protegerme de alguna forma haciéndome sentir bien. Me hacía muchísima ilusión tenerla como amiga._

_Ojala hubiese sido así desde el principio, porque realmente adoro tenerla cerca. Pero de nuevo volví a descubrir o mejor dicho ella me confesó algo que, aunque no lo demostré, me dejó sin palabras. Me confesó que hubo un tiempo en el que sentía algo especial por una chica. Pensarás que es absurdo que yo me sorprenda por algo así pero sí, sí que me sorprendí, y no por esa confesión sino por el extraño sentimiento que provocó en mí. Fue una mezcla de sorpresa con ilusión. Sentí ilusión por saber que cabía aquella posibilidad en ella, la posibilidad de que se fijase en una chica. Y no entiendo por qué me sentí así, a pesar de que traté de averiguarlo._

_Unos días antes hice algo que ella no sabe. Dormimos juntas, ella se encontraba mal después de pasar la noche con unas amigas en común y durmió en mi cama, junto a mí. Sé que puede resultar morboso pero no pude evitarlo. Aproveché mientras dormía para hacer algo que jamás había hecho con una chica; La besé. Y juro que lo hice por el simple hecho de besar a la capitana de las animadoras, no porque sintiese que había algo más. Luego, unos días más tarde antes de su confesión, también tuve la oportunidad de besarla por culpa o mejor dicho, gracias a un juego. Esa vez fue diferente. Jamás sentí algo así. Aquel beso no fue como el que le di en mi cama, aquel beso significó mucho más. Sé que todo era un juego pero sentir sus labios y pensar que era ella, me provocaba un descontrol de sensaciones que jamás pensé que pudiera sentir. Me era imposible separarme de ella y todos se dieron cuenta._

_Durante esos días llegue a una conclusión. Todo eso que me pasaba con ella no era más que la explosión de todos esos años llenos de peleas y odio. Era la única explicación que lograba aceptar. Sin embargo, y después de que me confesara que había sentido algo por una chica, descubrí otra faceta en mí que no conocía._

_La faceta de los celos._

_Desde aquel día, cada vez que veía a Quinn con alguna chica era como si alguien me diese un golpe en el estómago. Me fastidiaba verla con las demás o coqueteando con alguien. Y me dolía ser así, porque yo jamás actué de esa forma y no entraba dentro de mis planes volverme una loca posesiva. Pero de nuevo, otro revés me hizo volver a desconfiar en ella. Desconfiar como lo hacía antes de conocer su mayor secreto. Tenía indicios, sospechas casi confirmadas de que ella sólo me estaba utilizando, tratando de absorberme de la mayor forma posible, convencerme o quizás enamorarme para luego darme el golpe final que me destruiría por completo en el instituto y ante Finn, el chico por el que ambas hemos peleado en multitud de ocasiones y que ha preferido estar conmigo. Todo apuntaba a que iba a recibir ese duro golpe, pero ella se empeñaba en demostrarme lo contrario y sin pruebas apenas, más que sus palabras, mi corazón creía todo lo que me decía, llevándole la contraria a mi cabeza que trataba de mantenerse alejada de su presencia._

_Sabía que aquello solo tenía una solución; intentar ser sólo una amiga más, pero Quinn me lo ponía difícil._

_Es muy complicado resistirse a ella. Tiene una mirada que te hipnotiza, cuando habla es como si todo estuviese en calma, y si te sonríe no tienes escapatoria. Sus manos son cálidas, muy cálidas. Cuando te abraza notas ese calor agradable de quien te cuida y te trata con delicadeza. Nunca te sientes mal si te abraza. Pero como siempre yo, seguía con la duda. Hasta que hace unos días me lo aclaró todo o casi. Yo me sentía bien, tranquila, con la necesidad absoluta de tenerla a mi lado y por el bien de ambas, pensaba que lo mejor era tenerla como amiga, y ella también parece que aceptó esa propuesta. A día de hoy no sé si podría soportar no tenerla cerca de mí, pero la mejor opción es que todo esto terminase de la mejor forma posible. Yo solo quería que ella supiese que la adoro, que a pesar de todas las contradicciones que siento, es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y que lucharía contra lo que fuese necesario para tener su amistad. Estaba dispuesta incluso a alejarme de Finn, porque sabía que le hacía daño verme cerca de él. Pero como ya digo, es difícil mantenerse firme ante ella, mantener la calma y no caer en la tentación de sus besos, y eso precisamente ha sido lo que ocurrió esta noche pasada. Fui incapaz de evitarlo y ella hacia todo lo posible por tratar de confortarme, de ayudarme para que estuviese bien, pero no pude contenerme._

_Me lancé a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad que se presentó. Ella no puso mucha resistencia y eso me hizo darme cuenta que es lo que realmente quería. Me daba igual todo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza como lo hago siempre que me besa. Dejé a un lado todo, las dudas, los miedos, la firmeza. Nunca antes nadie me había regalado tal magnitud de sensaciones, y todas tan buenas._

_Jamás pensé verme en los brazos de una chica, pero ahora mismo a las 06:45 de la mañana, solo pretendo que no se me vaya el olor de su piel en mis manos. No quiero perderme esa sensación nunca más. Me pasarían las horas, los días y las semanas buscando excusas para que me abrazase, para que me besase._

_Realmente no puedo escribir si me he enamorado o simplemente estoy enloqueciendo, pero me da igual, solo quiero que ésta sensación no se acabe nunca, seguir teniendo la sonrisa cómplice de ella, que me mire de la forma en la que me mira y que me susurre al oído mi nombre llena de deseo. Es lo único que tengo claro y es lo único que quiero._

_Dentro de unas horas estaré, espero, entregándole ésta carta y ya estoy nerviosa, porque no sé cómo me va a recibir o como voy a terminar actuando, pero me muero de ganas por volverla a ver._

_Lucy, no sé si estoy perdidamente loca. No sé qué pensarás al leer esta carta, sólo espero que entiendas y comprendas como me he sentido durante estos días y que es lo que me mueve ahora mismo._

_Permíteme que me dirija hacia ti con el nombre de Lucy, ya sé que es pasado y que no existe más en tu vida pero para mí es importante, demasiado de hecho como para dejarlo a un lado._

_Y es que si de verdad quiero expresar lo que siento, tengo que pensar en ti como lo hacía hace años, cómo cuando éramos amigas y nos confesábamos nuestros secretos._

_No espero una respuesta por tu parte, aunque sé que me la darás. Solo espero que todo esto que te escribo sea lo que esperabas leer y si no lo es, al menos que te haga sonreír y me comprendas como necesito que lo hagas._

_Siempre tuya, Rachel Berry_

Las palabras de Rachel en aquella carta resonaban constantemente en su mente. Habían pasado 4 días desde que la morena puso rumbo a Chicago enfadada, llena de celos absurdos y Quinn no conseguía olvidar aquel momento. ¿Cómo pudo suceder todo? Fue demasiado rápido, tan rápido le costaba asimilarlo. Aquella noche en su habitación estuvo a punto de conocer a la verdadera Rachel Berry. Tantas veces había soñado con aquel momento y a punto de hacerse realidad, y horas más tarde todo volvía a romperse entre ellas, dejando aquel momento como si de un sueño se tratase en su mente.

Hacía días que había dejado de pensar en aquella maldita sensación de no saber qué es lo que quería, de ocultar sus sentimientos mostrarse tal y como era. Se encontraba bien, estaba feliz con ella misma y no tenía miedo. Tenía claro que amar a una chica era exactamente igual que amar a un chico, que no existía diferencia alguna. Simplemente era ella. Nada de etiquetas, nada de complejos o miedos. Las dudas de Rachel la hicieron recapacitar. La morena había sido la primera persona en ocupar su corazón cuando aún era una cría y años más tarde, volvió a encender aquella llama que pensaba que ya estaba apagada. Sabía cómo era, sabía que pensaba y que quería en su vida. Conocía a Rachel a la perfección. Pero la morena se extralimitó aquella tarde, tenía la facilidad absoluta de invertir cualquier situación y conseguía que el momento más dulce se volviera amargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aquellos celos que le demostraba desde que se enteró de su secreto, había sido causa de humor y diversión para la rubia, que los tomó de la mejor manera posible y les sacó el máximo provecho, sin embargo, la actitud que tuvo aquella mañana fue de absoluto desprecio hacia ella. Una falta de total confianza después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, dónde se supone que Rachel aceptó y descubrió que realmente era a ella a quien Quinn deseaba.

El tono despectivo que utilizo hizo mella en Quinn. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar ni tolerar cualquier ataque estúpido por parte de nadie. Cualquier falta de confianza, sobre todo después de ver como ella misma había tragado con todo el espectáculo de la morena con Finn en las nacionales, o como mantuvo la compostura al saber que ambos iban a pasar unos días de vacaciones juntos.

No le se ocurrió ir hacia ella y gritarle o exigirle que no hiciera nada de eso. Fue cauta y responsable mientras que Rachel hizo todo lo contrario, sin nisiquiera detenerse a pensar.

—**Hola San**— descolgó su teléfono.

—**Lucy… ¿Dónde estás?**— preguntó la latina

—**Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Lucy, empiezo a cansarme de la broma****— resoplo.**

—**Ok, ok… lo siento—**respondió divertida**—¿Dónde estás?**

—**De camino hacia la cafetería**

— **Ah, ¿Tienes turno ahora?**

—**Sí, un par de horas hasta las 6, ¿Quieres algo?**

—**Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas… ¿Te parece bien si paso a recogerte cuando salgas?**

—**Ok, pero no vayas a tardar. Sé puntual por una vez en tu vida, por favor**

Quinn se despidió de Santana y entró en la cafetería. Sólo llevaba dos días trabajando allí, pero ya todos la conocían inclusive la clientela. Amber la esperaba tras la barra con una enorme sonrisa.

—**Menuda cara traes**—masculló la camarera curiosa—, **¿Te encuentras mal?—** preguntó mientras observaba como Quinn se colocaba el mandil

—**Eh no, estoy bien… solo que no he tenido una buena mañana y bueno… pero no te preocupes pronto cambio el chip** – dijo tratando de sonreír.

—**Bueno,****la verdad es que si vas a sonreír de manera forzada prefiero que no lo hagas… no te queda nada bien.**

—**Lo siento Amber, de veras estaré bien****.**

—**¿Sabes qué?, normalmente no suelo meterme en la vida de mis compañeros de trabajo****...—**continuó sin perderla de vista. Quinn, se dispuso a organizar un botellero siendo esa la primera tarea que debía llevar a cabo—**Pero intuyo que estás así por aquella chica morena que vino despedirse, ¿Rachel?, ¿Verdad?**

—**La verdad es que prefiero no hablar de ella** – Murmuró centrándose en su tarea.

—**Quinn, sé que no tengo por qué preguntarte**—Amber no dudó en colocarse a su lado**— pero ahora trabajas aquí, eres mi compañera y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. No me importa si no me quieres contar nada pero si necesitas desahogarte puedes hacerlo sin problema… o si necesitas algún consejo. Lo que sea.**

—**Amber, de veras te juro que no voy a desatender esto. Solo es algo pasajero y se me va a pasar, nadie lo va a notar**— respondió tensando su mandíbula. Desde que sucedió todo no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Santana, y tenía esa extraña sensación que no le permitía concentrarse en lo que debía, haciéndole creer que estaba poniendo en peligro el trabajo por culpa de su actitud.

—**Quinn, cariño, no estoy poniendo en duda tu competencia. Tranquila, estás completamente a salvo. Llevas dos días aquí y lo haces perfectamente. No tengo ninguna clase de queja sobre tu trabajo, pero veo que estás mal. Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos pero recuerdo aquella tarde que llegaste aquí con tu amiga y créeme, tu expresión era tan distinta a la de ahora que incluso abruma, y el día que viniste a pedir trabajo, tenías la sonrisa más esplendida que he visto en mi vida, al igual que cuando conociste a Michael, eras una persona completamente distinta a la que veo ahora y todo cambió después de que esa chica se marchase….**

—**No sé qué hacer Amber**— se derrumbó siendo consciente del lio en el que se estaba metiendo, y de cómo probablemente aquello acabaría con su oportunidad de seguir trabajando en aquel lugar. Su padre siempre decía que la vida personal, nunca debe mezclarse con los negocios. Contarle lo que sucedía a su propia encargada, a quien apenas conocía de un par de días no era más que arriesgarse. ¿Quién iba a querer a una empleada que trasladase sus problemas personales al trabajo? No obstante, una vez que lo hizo no pudo detenerse. — **Rachel es… no sé cómo explicarlo. Ella te da todo, haces que te sientas la persona más afortunada del mundo y de repente, basta una estupidez y lo destroza todo. Es como una montaña rusa, subes arriba y todo es genial y de pronto bajo de tal forma que todo da vueltas. Yo he tratado de hacerlo bien y nunca es suficiente.**

—**¿Es tu chica?—** preguntó curiosa

Quinn se ruborizó y bajó su mirada hacia la caja de la cual sacaba botellas.

—**No literalmente pero…digamos que había algo.**— Respondió con sinceridad. Era la primera vez que confesaba sentirse atraída por una chica a alguien que no pertenecía a su entorno más cercano.

—**Mira Quinn, no puedo ayudarte con algo que no conozco pero entiendo que estés así. Si de verdad esa chica te importa y estáis mal… si me voy a tomar la libertad de decirte que te olvides de esa sensación que tienes. Mírate, eres preciosa, eres inteligente, divertida puedes conseguir a quien te propongas…**

—**No se trata de eso, ahora mismo no me interesa nadie más que no sea ella pero no soporto su actitud, no soporto que nadie dude de mí y con ella he superado mi límite. Pero aun así…no puedo evitar sentirme mal.**

—**¿Has hecho todo lo que creías que tenías que hacer?**

—**Todo. He cambiado muchas cosas malas que había en mí para que confiase en mí, y sigue sin hacerlo.**

—**Quizás vaya siendo hora de que sea ella quien tenga que dar ese paso ¿No crees?**—cuestionó al tiempo que notaban como alguien se adentraba en la cafetería, que en aquel instante apenas contaba con un par de clientes.—**Ok, seguiremos hablando luego, voy a atender a esa chica**— añadió lanzando una mirada hacia la chica que acababa de entrar. Chica que Quinn reconoció perfectamente.

—**No tranquila, ya me encargo yo… es amiga mía**.— Dijo tras terminar aquella primera tarea. Amber simplemente asintió y permitió que la rubia se desenvolviera con más agilidad a la hora de atender a los clientes.

—**¿Me explicas qué diablos haces aquí? creía que habíamos quedado a las 6**—Masculló fingiendo una leve sonrisa, evitando que Amber pudiese oírla.

—**Sí…y como aún falta casi una hora, he decidido tomarme un té…Aquí sirven tés, ¿Verdad?**—Respondió con su sonrisa más traviesa.

—**Está bien, pero nada de bromas ni de cosas extrañas, te recuerdo que estoy trabajando y mi encargada está aquí... ¿Ok?—** Quinn simulaba tomar nota.

—**Un té, por favor**— respondió alzando la voz lo suficiente para que Amber pudiese oírla.

—**Ok, enseguida se lo traigo**—añadió Quinn regalándole una sátira sonrisa segundos antes de regresar a la barra y enfrentarse a Amber.

—**Solo quiere tomar té****.**

—**Ya…ya la he oído**—murmuró divertida**—****¿Viene a esperarte?**— preguntó mientras se dirigía a preparar el pedido.

—**Hemos quedado más tarde y quiere hacer tiempo mientras termino el turno****.**

—**Ah, perfecto, me gusta que traigas clientes nuevos y más si se parecen a ella**— guiñó un ojo. Quinn la miró contrariada. Amber jugaba demasiado bien con la ambigüedad y eso le provocaba una sonrisa absurda.—**Y encima te hace sonreír****...**—se percató del gesto de la rubia— **voy a tener que pedirte que traigas a todos tus amigos**

—**No creo que sea recomendable****. Lograrian que me echaras de aquí.**

—**Lo dudo**— bromeó— **Oye ****Quinn… ¿Por qué no vas al almacén mientras preparo esto?, necesito que me anotes el pedido que está en la mesa y termines de mirar si necesitamos algo más.**

—**Ok, pero voy a llevarle el Té antes ¿No?**— preguntó indecisa.

—**No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de atender a tu amiga.**

Quinn aceptó sin problemas y se perdió por la puerta que daba al almacén mientras Amber terminaba de preparar el Té y se disponía a llevárselo a Santana, que permanecía entretenida jugueteando con el móvil.

—**¿Un Té?**

—**Sí, gracias**— dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.

—**Disculpa**— dijo mientras dejaba la taza— **¿Eres amiga de Quinn? ¿Verdad?****—**Santana la miró de forma desconfiada, tenía miedo de que aquello pudiese perjudicar a la rubia.—**Tranquila**— dijo al notar la confusión de la latina— **me lo ha dicho ella**

—**Oh**— respiró— **en ese caso no podré negarlo.**—Respondió provocando la sonrisa en la camarera.

—**Perfecto, me viene bien que hayas venido.**

—**¿Por qué? **

—**Porque precisamente hoy ando un poco preocupada por Quinn**— miró hacia el almacén asegurándose que la rubia seguía dentro—.**Desde que entró a trabajar está rara, como triste…**

—**¿Triste?—** preguntó preocupada

—**Sí. Le he preguntado pero no me responde, es bastante cerrada. No obstante intuyo que está así por ese viaje que iba a hacer con Rachel… ¿Lo ha suspendido?**

—**¿Viaje?—**repitió confusa

—**Eh…sí**—alargó la respuesta con intención—**Oh… vaya perdona, creo que me estoy metiendo en asuntos que no me pertenecen…olvídalo ¿Vale?. No le comentes nada de que estoy preocupada, no quiero que se sienta peor... ¿ok?**

Santana seguía mirando a Amber sin comprender muy bien de qué se trataba aquello, ni de qué viaje hablaba.

—**Ok… de todos modos gracias por avisarme que está así**.

—**De nada, supongo que tú la conoces mejor y podrás ayudarla si lo necesita**—sonrió con dulzura.—**Disfruta del té—**añadió segundos antes de dejarla a solas en la mesa, y ser consciente de que había hecho bien su trabajo.

Santana terminó de tomarse el Té y abandonó la cafetería tras ver como Quinn seguía inmersa con su trabajo en el almacén. Prefería esperarla fuera de ella. Las palabras de la camarera la estaban llenando de dudas que no sabía ni siquiera como organizar en su mente. Sabía que Rachel estaba en Chicago, pero nunca imaginó que ese viaje pudiese estar planeado para que Quinn le acompañase. De hecho, sabía de sobra que era Finn quien se iba a encontrar con la morena en aquella ciudad. Y tal vez eso era lo que estaba entristeciendo a su amiga. .

Ni siquiera se percató de como el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor cuando Quinn aparecía a su lado en el pequeño banco donde había optado por esperarla, frente a la cafetería.

—**Lo siento**—se excusó la rubia al ver que había sobrepasado la hora— **tenía que terminar un par de cosas antes de marcharme****—** le habló mientras buscaba algo en el bolso.

—**Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que te has retrasado**— sonrió.

—**¿Y bien?, ¿De qué quieres hablar que tan urgente es?**

—**He dejado el coche en tu casa… ¿Caminamos hasta allí?****—**Quinn aceptó y sin decir nada invitó gestualmente a la latina a que caminara junto a ella— **Venía dispuesta a hablarte de Britt y de mí**

—**Ya iba siendo hora**—la interrumpió esbozando una enorme sonrisa—**pero por favor... evita los detalles que me puedan escandalizar**— bromeó

—**He dicho que venía dispuesta, pero ya no.**

—**¿Ya no? ¿Entonces de qué me quieres hablar?**

—**He decidido que antes me vas a explicar tú algo**

—**¿Yo?****¿A qué te refieres?—**cuestionó recuperando la seriedad.

—**¿Qué ha pasado con Rachel?****—** fue directa.

—**Oh Dios,** — se lamentó— **hoy todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para preguntarme por ella. ¡Que horror!**

—**No finjas que no te gusta hablar de ella**—le recriminó—**Además, ****te iba a preguntar de todas formas…pero no sabía que hubiese pasado algo... ¿Malo?**

—**No ha pasado nada que no haya pasado antes. Ya sabes cómo es Rachel. Un día es la más feliz del mundo y de repente es insoportable—**trató de quitarle importancia.

—**Sí, por eso mismo te pregunto, porque si estás triste es que ha pasado algo a lo que no estás acostumbrada.**

—**¿Triste?—** preguntó sorprendida— **¿por qué dices que estoy triste?**

—**Porque no hay más que verte. Mírate, hace una semana me hablabas de ella y no podías evitar sonreír y ahora… me hablas desganada, de mal humor ¿Me dices que ha pasado?**

—**Nada Santana, no ha pasado nada**— recriminó— **Rachel es insoportable, sigue dudando de mí y no voy a permitírselo más. Yo también tengo mi orgullo.**

—**¿****Ataque de celos otra vez?**

—**Ataque de estupidez… ¿Recuerdas cuando te comente que Rachel se volvió loca porque una camarera fue amable conmigo?**

—**Ajam…**

—**Esa ****chica era Amber, mí encargada ahora…**

—**Oh Dios… ¿Esa **_**mujer**_** fue quien coqueteó contigo?, Oh dios, es increíble. ¡Eres mi ídolo!**

—**Vamos San… no tiene gracia, Rachel se volvió loca cuando supo que iba a trabajar aquí. Pensaba que lo hacía por Amber, por jugar con ella…¡Dios! Me armó un número de celos en mitad de la calle.**

—**¿Y crees que eso es algo tan importante como para estar triste?, ya sabes cómo es... si no llega a ser por esos celos nunca te habrías decidido**

—**N****o es lo mismo, estoy triste porque veo que todo ha sido absurdo, que Rachel y yo no nos vamos a soportar nunca. Que estábamos mejor peleándonos por Finn…que nunca va a creer que yo quiero estar con ella, por mucho que lo intente...**

—**¿Has hablado con ella?, creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio.**

—**No, no he vuelto a hablar con ella desde que se fue y la verdad, ahora mismo prefiero no hacerlo. Debe de estar feliz organizando su viaje con Finn**…— Dijo tratando de no darle importancia.

—**¿Viaje con Finn?, ¿No era contigo?—** Fingió no saber nada y Quinn la miró contrariada.

—**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

—**Porque Santana López siempre se entera de todo. Vamos…cuéntame.**

—**¿Recuerdas a Spencer, mi amiga de Los Ángeles? va a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana y nos dijo a Rachel y a mí que fuésemos, y a ella se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de ir en coche...**

—**¿****En coche?.. ¿Hasta los Ángeles?—**la interrumpió sorprendida— **Eso no es una estupidez, es la mejor idea que ha podido tener.**—La confusión de Quinn hizo que Santana continuase — **¿Aceptaría tu amiga que llevases compañía?**— preguntó divertida.

—**Pues… imagino que sí. ¿Por qué?¿Qué estás tramando?**

—**Pues pienso que ya tengo un viaje que organizar y mi verano comienza a ponerse divertido… así que ve preparando tu maleta… que Los Ángeles nos esperan**— paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn.

—**Estás loca. No me voy a ir a Los Ángeles así como así**

—**Tú deja que yo me encargue de todo**—sonrió al tiempo que se detenían frente a la casa de los Fabray

—**Lo que tú digas**—trató de ignorarla—**Y ahora sí, ****vamos a dejar de hablar de Rachel. Quiero que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo, lo que ha pasado entre Britt y tú****.**

—**Está bien… pero, ¿Crees que tu madre sospechará si me invitas a tu habitación?****—** Bromeó con travesura.

—**Tranquila Santana**—se dejó llevar por el momento de diversión—,**no vas a ser la primera**.

Chicago DC. 18:35 pm Estación de autobuses Greyhound

—**¡****Por fín…!Hola Rachel.****—** Exclamó sonriente al tiempo que la abrazaba.

—**¿Que tal el viaje?—** preguntó ella mientras correspondía al abrazo.

—**Bien… estoy un poco cansado, pero ha estado bien. Me alegró mucho recibir tú llamada. No pensé que fueses a cambiar de opinión.**

—**Bueno, nunca dije no.**

—**Mmm…¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco triste.**

—**Si… estoy bien, sólo necesitaba verte y tenerte cerca—**confesó—**Y ya que voy a estar aquí unos días más pensé que podríamos aprovechar y hacer realidad ese viaje que planeabas**…

— **Bueno, no está mal**—añadió alzando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel—**Aunque mi idea era la de volver a Nueva York.**

— **Chicago es muy grande. Tenemos muchos lugares que visitar aquí…y mucho que disfrutar.**

—**Ok**—aceptó sonriente—**Si tú lo dices. Cualquier sitio es bueno** **estando contigo.**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	24. Barritas energéticas

CAPITULO 23

BARRITAS ENÉRGETICAS

07:05 am jueves 10 de julio. Lima Ohio

—**¿De dónde diablos has sacado ese coche?**

Cinco días después de haberle hecho saber que ella se encargaría de todo, Santana llegaba a su casa a bordo de un enorme Chevrolet Silverado tan grande que incluso le costaba ver a través de la ventanilla, dispuesta a emprender el camino a sus vacaciones de verano. El viaje que las llevaría hasta Los Ángeles donde disfrutarían de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Spencer.

La actitud de Quinn había mejorado después de tener a una nueva confidente a su disposición, además de Santana quien no había permitido que estuviese a solas en ningún momento. Amber había logrado que se olvidase un tanto de su disputa con Rachel, logrando que incluso las horas de trabajo fuesen su momento preferido del día. La camarera se sentía identificada con Quinn, sus años de instituto fueron muy parecidos a los de las ex animadora y le causaba una extrema necesitad de protección sobre ella.

Quinn lo agradecía. Tener a alguien cerca que nada tuviera que ver con el instituto, en quien confiar o simplemente hablar le beneficiaba.

—**Te dije que conseguiría lo mejor para algo épico como va a ser éste viaje**— Santana apoyada en la junto al coche, esperando a que Quinn llegase hasta ella para colocar su maleta en el interior.

—**¿Sabes conducir éste Transformer?—**se burló.

—**Por supuesto, y tú también debes de saber conducirlo**—le guiñó el ojo.

—**Si tú lo dices. ****¿Dónde está Britt?**— preguntó al no ver a la rubia.

—**En su casa. ****Tenemos que pasar a recogerla. Como siempre se ha quedado dormida y está terminando de llenar su maleta.**

—**Debe estar odiándonos por hacerla madrugar en pleno verano**— Bromeó Quinn al tiempo que dejaba su maleta en el apartado reservado para ella en la parte posterior de la camioneta.—**Oye ¿Están seguras aquí nuestras cosas?, esto de que vayan nuestras maletas al descubierto me da un poco de miedo. No quiero llegar a Los Ángeles con lo puesto.**

—**Tranquila, ésta parte de aquí—** indicó la latina al tiempo que tiraba de una puertecita— ,**se cierra y nuestras cosas quedan a salvo. Mi tío suele utilizarla para transportar todo tipo de cosas cuando viaja a Nuevo México. Es perfecta para nuestro viaje—**añadió invitándola a que montase en el asiento del copiloto.

—**Ok…he preparado la ruta**— anunció Quinn sacando del interior de su bolso una pequeña libreta y un mapa.

—**¿Has hecho una ruta?—**cuestionó divertida—**Pensé que íbamos a disfrutar del viaje y a…**

—**Ni hablar**— interrumpió la rubia—**Igual que no quiero llegar sin mis cosas a Los Ángeles, tambien quiero seguir el planning que he creado. **

—**Ok señorita aburrida,**** ¿Cuál es nuestro primer destino?**

—**Pues… son las 7:05, así que tenemos que estar en St Louis sobre las 14:00 del mediodía. **–Respondió ignorando la mofa de Santana por haberlo planificado todo.

—**Oh…****Perfecto, libreta, mapa, sombrero**—volvió a burlarse al lanzar una mirada sobre el coqueto sombrero que cubría la cabeza de la rubia**—, y horario incluido. Esto va a ser interesante, así que vamos a por Britt y que empiece la aventura.**

07:13am Casa de Brittany.

—**¿Lo tienes todo?, no quiero que Santana vuelva a echarme la culpa del retraso.**

—**Sí, ¿Tardarán mucho en llegar?**

—**No, solo tenía que recoger a Quinn y venían hacia aquí.**

—**Ok, estoy histérica****Britt**—balbuceó colocando su maleta en el porche de entrada del hogar de Brittany.

—**Rachel…solo es un viaje. **

—**Lo sé pero****… Hace casi dos semanas que no veo a Quinn, y después de la última pelea no hemos vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera sé cómo ha aceptado que vaya a Los Ángeles con vosotras**.—Musitó tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Suspiro que también se adueñó de Brittany al guardar silencio y evitar tener que volver a mentirle.

Ni Quinn, ni Santana, ni Rachel sabían que ella misma se había encargado de mentirles a todas. La idea de que la morena estuviese allí fue única y exclusivamente de ella. Mientras Rachel pensaba que la idea había sido de todas, Santana y Quinn desconocían que la morena estuviese allí con su maleta, dispuesta a pasar

—**Pues olvídate de los nervios—**balbuceó lanzando la mirada hacia el lateral de la calle—**Ahí llegan…**

Nervios. No había nervios en Rachel cuando descubrió el enorme coche acercándose a ellas. No eran nervios los que atosigaban su estómago y lograba que su corazón palpitase con tanta fuerza que le provocaba incluso dolor de cabeza. Era la sensación de ver a Quinn después de lo sucedido. De volver a encontrarse con ella cara a cara y no sé qué debía hacer o cómo actuar. Aquello no eran nervios, era un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla.

—**Oh…mierda**—musitó Quinn completamente tensa—**San…Díme que no es Rachel quien está al lado de Britt.**

El coche aún ni siquiera se había detenido, pero la visión de ambas en el porche era más que nítida para Quinn, y para Santana que no tardó en soltar un quejido de lamento y algún que otro insulto.

—**¿Qué demonios…**

—**¿San?**— Quinn se giró hacia ella tras no recibir respuesta— **¿Qué diablos hace aquí ella?**

—**No lo sé, pero me temo que Britt ha tomado decisiones por su cuenta sin consultarnos nada.**—Respondió al tiempo que detenía el coche y veían como las dos chicas avanzaban ya con las maletas hacia ellas. Santana se bajó del coche mientras Quinn decidió permanecer en su interior, tratando de evitar cruzar la mirada con Rachel que a su vez, no dejaba de observarla.

—**¡****Buenos días San!****—** exclamó Brittany mostrándose ajena a lo que se le venía encima.

—**Tú… acompáñame ahora mismo**— Santana ignoró el vago intento de la rubia por hacer de aquello algo normal, y le ordenó a que la siguiese hasta apartarse del coche, mientras Rachel seguía en silencio, observando toda la escena y debatiéndose en duelo por si debía o no acercarse más al coche y saludar a Quinn.

—**¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?—** increpó a la bailarina

—**Spencer también es su amiga… tiene derecho a ir a la fiesta**—replicó**.**

—**Creí que esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes. Quinn no quiere verla…¿No lo entiendes? Rachel puede ir a la fiesta, nadie se lo prohibe pero no con nosotras.**— Recriminó Santana completamente enfadada—**Además, a mí tampoco me apetece**** tener que soportarla durante todo el viaje.**

—**Ok, no pienso discutir contigo. Si no quieres que ella vaya, yo tampoco voy. Podéis marcharos Quinn y tú**—atacó segundos antes de intentar esquivarla y alejarse de ella, pero Santana lo evitó tomándola del brazo.

—**Pero… ¡Joder Britt!** –Exclamó de forma que incluso Rachel la miró de soslayo—**Ella puede ir en bus o en avión o como le dé la gana… no le podemos hacer esto a Quinn**—añadió bajando el volumen de su voz.

—**Tú decides… ¿Ella y yo… o ninguna?**—Respondió desafiante, logrando que Santana volviese a soltar una multitud de improperios apenas audibles y lanzara su mirada hacia Quinn, que esperaba en el coche con una mueca de agresividad que no le gustaba en absoluto.

—**¿Sabes que ****me va a matar? Y será por tu culpa…****—** Añadió al tiempo que se alejaba de Britt y acortaba distancias con Rachel, que tras ver como Quinn la ignoraba optó por quedarse a expensas de lo que estuvieran debatiendo Santana y Brittany.

—**Tranquila… yo te defenderé**— susurró la bailarina sonriendo.

—**¡****Berry!** — fue directa— **Esto no estaba dentro de nuestros planes…No voy a permitir que tus estúpidos celos o lo que quiera que pase entre vosotras, fastidie mis vacaciones de verano.**

—**¿Cómo?, ¿Qué dices que no estaba planeado? Britt me dijo que os lo había consultado y ambas estabais de acuerdo.**

—**Britt piensa que Santa Claus existe y que su gato fuma**—masculló evitando que la rubia pudiese oírla.

—**Ok, entiendo. ****No hay drama**—Añadió alzando su maleta— **Que tengáis buen viaje****.**

—**Hey… espera**—la detuvo antes de que lograse apartarse de ella— **Que no estemos de acuerdo no significa que no puedas venir.**

—**No voy a ir a ningún lugar con alguien que no me quiere a su lado**—miró de reojo a Quinn— **Así que tranquila, podéis marcharos sin…**

—**Britt quiere que vengas con nosotras, y si ella lo quiere todas lo queremos… ¿De acuerdo?**

—**¿****Y ella?**— miró a Quinn que seguía ignorándola— **No parece estar dispuesta a viajar conmigo.**

—**De ella me encargo yo. La idea de ir fue mí y yo soy quien tengo la última palabra**—Zanjó irguiéndose en líder**— Eso sí, ****durante el viaje ****nada de comentarios maliciosos ni, ni indirectas ni peleas… ¿Ok?**— amenazó.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Rachel permaneció en silencio tratando de decidir si quería o no viajar en aquel coche, sabiendo que Quinn no lo quería. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo opción de retirada tras ver como Britt se adueñaba de su maleta, y sin mediar palabra alguna la llevó hasta el coche. Mientras Santana regresaba a la ventanilla del copiloto, justo donde Quinn esperaba impaciente.

—**¿Ha sido idea tuya?**— preguntó antes de que la latina pudiese decir nada.

—**Britt…ha sido idea de Britt. Lo siento Quinn, hace días que me lo comentó y yo le dije que ni hablar… pero ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana. Y lo peor es que dice que si Berry no viene, ella tampoco lo hace. Quinn, no sería lo mismo sin Britt. Yo quiero pasar tiempo con ella y esto es lo único que tengo para hacer lejos de mi familia y de todo el jodido pueblo. Por favor**—suplicó—**Haré lo que me pidas pero acéptala en el coche.**

Resopló. Quinn lanzó un suspiro mientras escuchaba la petición de la morena y empezaba una ardua pelea mental con ella misma. Completamente contrariada, no quería hablar con Rachel. No le apetecía estar a su lado después de saber que sí había aceptado viajar con Finn, dejando claro que rompía cualquier tipo de relación que pudiese surgir con ella. Además, después de lo sucedido en su habitación el término amistad dejó de existir entre ellas. No podía tenerla como amiga sintiéndose así con ella. No le apetecía tener que pasarlo mal constantemente mientras la oía hablar de su más que probable maravilloso viaje a Nueva York o donde quiera que fuese con Finn, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro en el asiento trasero de aquel coche. Porque sabía que Rachel terminaría buscando su cobijo, su complicidad. No quería tener que soportar eso. De hecho, aquel viaje lo hacía con la intención de divertirse y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de ella que la incitaba a destruir todas aquellas dudas. En primer lugar, Spencer no le iba a perdonar que rompiese su promesa de acudir a la fiesta. Se lo debía después de tantos años culpabilizándola de algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Y en segundo lugar, aquella contradicción de compartir horas y kilómetros con la morena, era algo que se le antojaba realmente atractivo, a pesar de los temores. Nadie, ni siquiera Amber que se había convertido en confidente, sabía cuánto la había echado de menos en aquellas dos semanas.

—**¿Y bien?—** insistió Santana tras notar el mutismo de la rubia.

—**Son las 07:23, si nos entretenemos más vamos a fastidiar el horario—** dijo desganada.

Y el alivio se apoderó de la latina, que sin dudarlo caminó hasta Britt y trató de ayudarla con las maletas. Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando la chica intervino de nuevo.

**—Tú ganas, Berry puede venir.**

—**¡****Oh! ¡Me olvidé de algo**! –Exclamó tomándola del brazo.

—**¿Qué pasa ahora?**

—**Lord Tubbington**—la arrastró hacia la casa—**Creo que no le dejé suficiente comida para todo el viaje. ¿Podemos llevárnoslo?**

—**¿Qué? No, ni hablar**—replicó tras ella—**Vamos, ¡déjale la comida y nos marchamos!****—**exclamó enfadada tras colarse en el interior de la casa.

—**Tiene suficiente comida**—musitó la rubia deteniéndose frente a ella.

—**¿Qué? Pero si me acabas de decir que sí. Britt, ¿Para qué hemos entrado? ¿Qué haces?**

—**Esto**— dejó escapar segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para regalarle un beso sin previo aviso. Beso que sorprendió a la latina, por supuesto.

—**¿Qué?¡Wow!¿A qué viene eso?****—** tartamudeó

—**Es mi forma de agradecerte que aceptes a la hija de Barbra Streisand en el viaje.**—Sonrió

—**Britt... no tenías que haber hecho eso sin consultarlo**— volvió a cambiar el gesto— **Quinn lo está pasando realmente mal, y va a hacer un esfuerzo.**

—**Lo sé, pero es una buena excusa para que esas dos aclaren algo de una vez por todas...o se perdonan o se olvidan... pero que hagan algo****—** concluyó

—**Cada día me sorprendes más... ¿Lo sabes?**

**Lo sé**— dijo mientras cogía unas llaves de un pequeño cuenco y volvía a abrir la puerta.— **Se me olvidaban**— susurró mientras le enseñaba el llavero.

—**Oye... ¿Me vas a besar cada vez que te deje hacer algo que no entra en nuestros planes?****—** dijo mientras la rubia trataba de salir

—**Ya veremos. Al menos trata bien a la pequeña Streisand.**

—**Eh…Britt, Rachel no es hija de Barbra Streisand**—aclaró tras ver la seriedad con la que su chica lo decía—**Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?**

—**Claro que lo es**—respondió sonriente aún junto a la puerta**—¿No lo sabias? Todo el mundo lo sabe, San. Ambas cantan, tienen la misma nariz y…una vez la vi vestida igual que ella. Está claro que se prestan la ropa, pero creo que ella no lo sabe aún, así que…shhh**—susurró—**Ni se te ocurra decirle nada. ¿Ok? Creo que Barbra está tratando de ganarse su cariño.**

—**Eh…Ok**—balbuceó desconcertada, sin poder evitar mirarla mientras explicaba con aquella contundencia sus fantasiosas historias—**Pero, tú no has visto a Barbra Streisand, ¿Verdad?**

—**Claro que sí. ¿Tú no?**

No, ella no la había visto, ni tampoco Rachel muy a su pesar. La morena cansada de esperar a que regresasen optó por acercarse al coche dispuesta a colarse en el interior sin esperar permiso alguno por parte de Quinn, que se limitó a tensar la mandíbula al verla caminar hacia ella y desviar la mirada al frente.

—**Gracias por dejarme viajar**—musitó justo cuando pasaba a su lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, más que un gesto que no esperó en ningún momento. Quinn abrió la puerta y salió del coche esquivándola, y alejándose de él mientras la morena la observaba extrañada.—**Si no quieres que vaya dímelo**—espetó en voz alta y la paciencia de Quinn llegó a su punto culmen.

—**Escúchame—** se giró hacia ella y avanzó hasta tenerla frente a frente— **No quiero saber nada, no quiero saber dónde has estado ni con quien, no quiero que me preguntes que tal estoy ni como me fue**. — se detuvo— **Solo quiero llegar a los Ángeles y no pasar todo el camino enfadada. En el coche hay sitio para ti…por supuesto que lo hay, pero no me pidas nada más que ese hueco porque no tengo nada más para ofrecerte ¿Ok?**

Silencio y más silencio. La morena le sostuvo la mirada mientras soltaba todas aquellas palabras que estaban petrificándola, y terminó venciéndose a sí misma. La reacción de Quinn le estaba destrozando. Por un momento pensó que quizás la mejor opción era desechar la idea de viajar con ellas. Podía entender que estuviese enfadada, pero fue ella misma la que empezó todo con los secretos y su estúpido plan de trabajar con la estúpida camarera que tanto detestaba. Ella también se sentía ofendida, pero ni por asomo era tan grave como la rubia parecía sufrirlo. No sentía que tuviese que pedir disculpas. Solo quería que todo acabase y poner rumbo a California

Ni siquiera pudo responder. Santana y Britt salían de la casa y llegaron hasta el coche.

—**¿Todo bien?—** preguntó al ver a Quinn fuera del mismo

—**Todo perfecto, excepto que vamos con 30 minutos de retraso**— apuntilló regresando al interior del coche.

Santana hizo lo mismo, ella iba a ser quien condujese hasta la primera parada. Britt y Rachel la imitaron y ambas ocuparon el asiento trasero.

El viaje acababa de comenzar.

Quinn extrajo de su bolso un enorme mapa, había trazado la ruta a seguir y los más que probables puntos de descanso. Brittany se sorprendió al verlo.

—**Chicas** – metió la cabeza entre los asientos delanteros— **No sé si sabéis que existen unos aparatitos llamados GPS, que son más cómodos que el mapamundi de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que trae Quinn**

—**¿Tienes tú un GPS?**— preguntó Santana algo molesta ante la ironía de la bailarina.

—**Mmm... No**

—**Entonces a callar y hacer lo que Quinn ha planificado con tanto esmero**—acotó mirando de soslayo a la rubia en un vago intento por agradecerle su benevolencia.

Britt regresó a su asiento ignorando la dura respuesta de la latina, lo mismo que hacía Quinn que ignorando lo que sucedía entre ellas se limitó a anotar algo en su libreta y a buscar la forma más cómoda de doblar el mapa.

Sin embargo Rachel no iba a tardar en llamar la atención de la bailarina, a quien miró de manera descarada para que ésta la imitase.

Se puso el dedo en los labios haciéndole un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio mientras que con la otra mano, dejaba entrever algo que sacaba casi a escondidas del bolso que tenía en sus rodillas. Britt bajó su mirada ante el gesto de la morena y descubrió como ella sí tenía el dichoso GPS que podría ayudarlas a viajar con más tranquilidad.

Su padre insistió en que hiciera uso de él para que no tuvieran dudas en el trayecto, pero tras la reacción de Santana, y tal y como estaban con ella prefirió no meterse en medio de la discusión y mantenerlo oculto, con la complicidad de Brittany a su lado. Si tenían algún contratiempo ya buscaría la forma de utilizarlo.

—**¿Sabéis qué?—** volvió a hablar Brittany— **Tenéis razón, seguro que Quinn sabe perfectamente el camino**— apuntilló divertida mientras Rachel desviaba la mirada hacia el exterior y se lamentaba por la situación.

—**Ok Quinn, dime…¿Para dónde vamos?**

—**¿A dónde vamos?—**repitió ojeando la libreta— **Pues**** tenemos que incorporarnos a****….**— hizo una pausa— **a la interestatal 75, esa nos llevará a St Louis.**

—**Muy bien…. ¿Y por dónde se llega a la I75?**— preguntó divertida.

Todas la miraron un tanto confusas

—**Santana,**—intervino Rachel— **¿Has salido de Lima alguna vez? **

—**Por supuesto**

—**¿Conduciendo?—**insistió y Santana la miró por el espejo retrovisor , con una sarcástica sonrisa invadiendo su rostro.

—**No…. es mi primera vez**.—Apuntilló.

—**Oh dios…. ¿Alguna lo ha hecho?**— volvió a cuestionar Rachel buscando la aprobación de Britt y Quinn.

—**Una vez lo hice…pero creo que fue en sueños, no estoy segura**—respondió Brittany

Rachel se llevó una mano a la frente.

Quinn no contestó a la pregunta por lo que Rachel y todas supieron que aquel viaje iba a ser el primero de aquella forma.

—**Tranquila Rachel**—susurró Brittany—**Quinn con su mapa nos guiará ¿Verdad Quinn?**

De nuevo omitió respuesta alguna. La rubia simplemente comenzó a indicar a Santana el trayecto a seguir hasta incorporarse a la ruta oficial que tenía marcada en su libreta, y el tiempo hizo lo demás.

Media hora después la calma ya se había adueñado del interior de la camioneta.

Brittany se entretenía jugando con un peluche que servía de almohada y que Santana había dejado en los asientos traseros. Rachel permanecía ausente. Se había sentado justo detrás del asiento del conductor, por lo que podía ver en todo momento a quien utilizase el asiento del copiloto, y la primera en ocupar su lugar era Quinn.

No podía evitar observarla. Se sentía mal en aquella situación. Tenía la sensación de ver que todo se le había ido de las manos. Nunca antes se habían ignorado de aquella forma y las ganas de pedirle disculpas se hacían cada vez más intensas en ella, sin embargo, la imagen de la camarera acercándose con aquel coqueteo y la aceptación de Quinn al mismo, la hacían desechar la idea de hacerlo. Pero eso no era inconveniente para evitar mirarla.

Aquella mañana Quinn estaba realmente guapa. Siempre lo estaba pero en aquel momento, después de tantos días sin verla y sin saber de ella, la imagen de Quinn le recordaba constantemente a la de un ángel. Incluso con su actitud de reproche y aquella mueca de enfado que seguía anclada en su rostro.

Otra de las cosas que le llamó la atención fue la vestimenta de la rubia. Al igual que el día de la cena de despedida, Quinn vestía de forma diferente a como era habitual. Unos shorts vaqueros, camiseta azul y un divertido sombrero que le daba un aire desenfadado y aventurero estaban provocando que Rachel prácticamente, la acribillase con la mirada. Y podía sentirla sin ni siquiera mirarla. Solo tenia que desviar un poco la cabeza hacia Santana, y allí aparecía la intensa y casi paranoica mirada de la morena clavada sobre ella, empezando a incomodarla.

Sobre todo después de casi una hora de viaje en la que nadie habló, solo ella para dar indicaciones a Santana.

— **Hey…capitana y jefa de máquinas**— Intervino Brittany cansada de guardar silencio— **¿Cuándo desayunamos?**

—**¿Cuándo?**—musitó Santana contrariada**—****¿No has desayunado?**

—**No… me he quedado dormida**— arqueó sus cejas— **Ya lo sabes.**

—**Pues me **** temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco dormilona**— respondió Quinn tratando de dejar a un lado su mal humor— **El pueblo más cercano está a casi una hora y media…así que tendrás que tener paciencia****.**

—**Yo tengo paciencia**—se dejó caer sobre el asiento—**El problema es que mi barriga y lo que tengo dentro de ella no la tienen. ****Si muero de hambre será culpa vuestra... caerá sobre vuestras conciencias. Rachel****—** la miró**— ****tú estás de testigo.**

—**No te quejes. Eres tú la que se ha quedado dormida. Yo he desayunado, Quinn también y Rachel seguro que también, ¿No es cierto Berry? —**La buscó por el espejo retrovisor**.**

—**Ajam…sin embargo, y como soy una buena chica previsora he traído esto**—respondió sacando algo de su bolso— **Toma**— le ofreció a Brittany que no dudó en aceptarla— **son barritas energéticas. Saciarán tu apetito hasta que puedas desayunar.**

—**Hey ****Gracias**— sonrió sorprendida— **¿****Veis? Rachel me cuida, no como vosotras**** dos, que pretendíais dejarme morir de hambre.**

—**¿Quieres una San?**— sacó un par de barritas más para ofrecérsela a la latina, que no había perdido detalle del gesto.

Santana buscó la mirada de la morena a través del espejo y lanzó su mano hacia atrás para coger la chocolatina.

—**Para ti soy Santana, no San**—apuntilló— **Gracias**—Añadió provocando la sonrisa en la morena, que tras ello desvió la mano hacia el asiento del copiloto y con ella otra de las barritas.

—**¿Quieres una?—**murmuró esperando la reacción de la rubia, sin embargo ésta no lo hizo. El silencio que se produjo por su negativa inundó el coche y la incomodidad se hizo latente entre las cuatro.

Santana y Britt se miraban a través de los espejos retrovisores. La latina intentaba hacerle ver que era aquello por lo que no querían viajar con Rachel y la rubia lo entendió.

Quinn notó el gesto de disgusto en Santana. Rachel tomó el silencio como un no y volvió a meter la barrita en el bolso al tiempo que perdía su mirada a través de su ventanilla.

—**Gracias Rachel**—susurró al ver el estado de crispación que había creado su mutismo— **Pero no puedo comer eso.**

Rachel reaccionó ante las palabras de Quinn. Se sintió aliviada, no es que fuese gran cosa pero al menos la rubia había tomado la determinación de pasar aquel viaje de la forma más agradable.

—**¿No te gusta chocolate?—** preguntó Britt extrañada.

—**Sí, sí que me gusta**…

—**¿Entonces?. ¿Crees que Rachel quiere envenenarte?**

—**Britt, ¿Puedes dejar de meterte en sus asuntos?—**intervino Santana.

—**No pasa nada**— miró a su compañera— **No es que no me guste Britt, es que es probable que esa chocolatina lleve algo que me produzca alergia.**

—**¿Y cómo estás tan segura si no sabes lo que lleva?**—insistió Brittany que con gracia, se adueñó del papel que cubría una de las barritas y comenzó a leerlo.

—**Nunca falla. De pequeña siempre me quedaba sin comer golosinas. Todas llevaban algo que no podía comer**—añadió con algo de pena.

—**A ver… ¿Eres alérgica a la miel?—**Interrogó Britt.

—**No**

—**¿Semillas de sésamo?**

—**Mmm ****no.**

—**¿Harina de trigo y amaneció****…**—se detuvo confusa— **...como sea que se diga eso?**

—**No**— sonrió

—**¡Nueces!—**exclamó la morena al imitar a la rubia y leer los ingredientes en silencio.

—**¡****Bingo!** –respondió Quinn

—**¿Eres alérgica a las nueces?, Dios te compadezco…**

—**Hey****.—** volvió a hablar Britt buscando a Rachel— **¿Cómo lo sabías? No es justo estaba leyendo todas esas cosas extrañas que le ponen…y me ganas con algo tan sencillo como unas nueces.**

Rachel sonrió.

—**En la cafetería dónde trabaja****Quinn**— le costó decir su nombre—, **tienen una tarta de chocolate y nueces deliciosa**— bajó su cabeza—, **y ella****….—**volvió a buscarla a través del espejo— **me dijo que no podía comerla**

Quinn permanecía en silencio. Escuchar a Rachel hablar de aquello le estaba trayendo recuerdos de aquel día, cuando Amber fue amable con ella y la morena se volvía loca de celos. Recordaba aquella expresión y aquél pequeño punto de chocolate en sus labios que ella misma quitó con su dedo provocando todo lo que vino después. Todo fue consecuencia de aquella tarde.

—**Lo siento Britt**— Quinn rompió su mutismo— **Rachel te ha ganado****…****tendrás que encontrar otra cosa que me provoque alergia, y créeme, hay donde elegir.**— Sonrió.

Santana agradecía aquellas palabras a la rubia con una leve sonrisa. Estaba poniendo de su parte y eso era lo importante.

—**Está bien…**— dijo divertida Britt— **eres alérgica a… ¿Las fresas? O… ¿A las galletas de coco?...o no, no, al yogurt…**

—**Yo sé a lo que eres alérgica**—Intervino Santana provocando la atención de todas.—**A los slushies**— sonrió

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y Brittany levantó su ceja, maldiciendo no haberse acordado de algo así

Rachel suspiró…

—**Odio el Slushie con zumo de uva—**se lamentó

Santana no pudo evitar la carcajada y provocó la de Brittany. Quinn tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ante el lamento de la morena y trató de disimularlo girando su cara hacia la ventanilla. Todas recordaron la su anécdota respecto al zumo de uva que una vez atinó a contar en uno de los ensayos. A Rachel la agasajaban con zumo de uva cada vez que cuestionaba a sus padres con algún tema homosexual. Algo que quedó marcado para siempre en la pequeña de los Berry.

—**No sé por qué os reís**—masculló mostrando una falsa molestia—**no es divertido.**

* * *

><p>#NC<p>

Cuando lleguemos a los 1000 reviews en ésta historia, si es que llega, anunciaré algo super interesante para las seguidoras de éste fic. ;)


	25. Les Miserables

CAPITULO 24

LES MISERABLES.

Jueves 10 de Julio, 10:23 a.m. Mooresville, Illinois.

—**Mmmm… éstas tortitas están de muerte**— Brittany se recreaba en su plato.

—**Vamos Britt, termina de comer. No podemos entretenernos demasiado**—avisó Santana sin dejar de observar cómo era capaz de comerse cuatro tortitas con chocolate y seguía teniendo apetito.

—**Déjala que se llene**—intervino Quinn—**Tú deberías comer también. Llegaremos sobre las dos de la tarde a St Louis y no pienso parar a comer en ningún sitio más**—Añadió mientras seguía anotando cosas en la libreta.

Tres horas después de abandonar Lima y con Brittany exigiendo su desayuno, hicieron un alto en el camino para entrar en un bar de Mooresville, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Indianápolis donde Brittany iba a calmar su insaciable necesidad por comer.

— **Hey… chicas**— Rachel caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas después de perderse por el bar— **Mirad lo que he encontrado** – colocó varios briks sobre la mesa— **Hay zumos de todas las clases y he comprado algunos para el camino**.—Santana y Britt no tardaron en adueñarse de sus preferidos. Quinn apenas miró un par de segundos para volver a su libreta.—**He traído éste para ti**— dijo acercando uno a la rubia— **Es sin gluten… y sabe a manzana.**

El juego de Britt tratando de averiguar las alergias de Quinn, provocó que durante todo el viaje hablasen de los gustos y lo que odiaban cada una de ellas. Después de aquello, cada una sabía lo que podía comer o beber las otras tres, Rachel no iba a olvidar que había mencionado que el zumo de manzana era su favorito, por supuesto.

Quinn observó el zumo sin mirar a Rachel directamente.

—**Gracias**— dijo escuetamente.

Rachel sonrió levemente. Recibir un gracias era mucho más de lo que esperaba de ella después de todo.

—**Quinn**—interrumpió Brittany**—****¿Qué es esa libreta? Llevas toda la mañana anotando cosas ahí, ¿Puedo leerla?**

—**Ni hablar. Esto es solo mío**—musitó— **Anoto las rutas y leo lo que nos vamos a ir encontrando, ****nada más.**

—**¿De verdad?, ¿Tienes una lista con todos los pueblos que nos vamos a encontrar hasta Los Ángeles?**—preguntó de nuevo Britt.

—**No… no todos**—se excusó ante la atenta mirada de Santana y Rachel—**sólo algunos…**

—**Necesitas relajarte Quinn… hay que disfrutar del viaje.**

—**Britt, si no tuviese eso anotado no estaríamos aquí desayunando**— intervino Rachel tratando de justificar la maniática necesidad de Quinn por seguir un orden en aquel viaje. Sin embargo, aquella anotación de la morena no le gustó en absoluto a Quinn, que terminó por removerse incomoda en el sillón.

—**Bueno... pero seguro que habríamos encontrado cualquier otro bar… hay miles**.—Insistió Brittany.

—**Sí, pero…**

—**Basta de charlas**— Santana interrumpió la réplica de Rachel y terminó desviando la mirada hacia Quinn**— ****Tenemos que salir ya o se nos echa el tiempo encima… ¿Verdad Lady?**

—**Si****.—** Murmuró Quinn dando por finalizada la estancia en el bar.

Unos minutos más tarde las cuatro salían del bar dispuestas a continuar con el viaje.

—**¿A quién le toca conducir ahora?**—cuestionó Brittany, que ya veía como Santana se acomodaba en la parte trasera tras haber sido la primera conductora.

—**Lo haré yo**—Fue Quinn quien respondió.

—**Ok…****— **dio varios saltitos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera y adueñándose del segundo asiento que le correspondía, obligando a Rachel a que ocupase el lugar del copiloto.

Quinn ya estaba en su asiento cuando la morena abrió la puerta para subir. Fue la primera vez en toda la mañana que se miraron a los ojos de manera premeditada, sin que fuera una de esas miradas que ninguna de las dos pudiera evitar, y Rachel dudó. Ver como Quinn desviaba la mirada hacia el frente y no decía nada, le hizo reaccionar y no tardó en ocupar su asiento.

—**¿Puedo?—** cuestionó mientras señalaba el mapa de la rubia que había dejado entre los asientos.

—**La libreta no la toques**— amenazó la rubia permitiendo que se hiciera con el mapa, y la curiosidad terminó invadiendo a la morena.

—**Ok…**

El coche comenzó a rodar de nuevo y el silenció dentro era sepulcral. Santana, apoyando su cabeza sobre el peluche, parecía a punto de quedarse dormida mientras que Brittany, se mostraba más tranquila y relajada que por la mañana.

En la parte delantera, Quinn se limitaba a conducir y Rachel tratando de no molestar, se entretenía mirando las rutas que la rubia había señalado en el mapa.

—**Quinn…. ¿Por qué no pones algo de música?**— De nuevo Brittany volvía a crear algo de sonido en el interior de la cabina.

—**Imposible**— interrumpió Santana con los ojos aún cerrados— **El equipo de música no funciona. No funcionan los cds y le falta la antena de radio, por lo que es…misión imposible escuchar nada.**

—**Genial**—ironizó Brittany dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento.—**Como esto se anime más, va a parecer un velatorio.**

—**Hey…me suena esa frase—**musitó la latina y Brittany sonrió divertida.

—**Es de…**

—**Traigo el iPod**—interrumpió Rachel**—¿Queréis que lo ponga?**

—**Sí por favor**—dijo Britt— **Esta carretera interminable y el sonido del coche me empieza a molestar.**

No lo dudó. Rachel sacó el reproductor de música completamente ilusionada al ver que seguía aportando cosas buenas en aquel trayecto, a parte de los zumos y las barritas energética, y poniéndolo en modo altavoz seleccionó su lista de canciones para que amenizasen el viaje. La música empezó a sonar y las miradas no tardaron en producirse a través de los espejos retrovisores, mientras Rachel regresaba al mapa.

—**Oh dios**—balbuceó Santana reincorporándose en el asiento **—¿Qué es eso?**—preguntó al escuchar la primera canción.

Rachel sonreía.

—**Realmente me sorprende y me avergüenza que no seas lo que es, pero siendo tú haré una excepción y te lo diré; 25 Aniversario de Les Miserables. Cuarenta canciones grabadas en directo en el Teatro Imperial de Nueva York, donde…**

—**Oh dios**—se lamentó la latina lanzando una mirada hacia Brittany, mientras Quinn no podía evitar sonreír al observarlas.

El panorama era estremecedor. Durante casi 2 horas de viaje todo fue absoluto mutismo por parte de las chicas excepto por Rachel, que emocionada al escuchar la música que ella misma tenía en su iPod, no podía evitar gesticular en cada nota o estribillo de las piezas que más le gustaban.

Un completo show que Quinn empezaba a disfrutar, aunque no lo demostrase.

—**¿Cuánto queda para llegar a St Louis, Quinn?—** cuestionó Brittany empezando a perder la paciencia.

—**Nada… un disco más de cualquier musical y listo****. **— trató de bromear.

Rachel pilló la indirecta pero hizo caso omiso.

—**Eso es mucho ¿No?—** insistió de nuevo la bailarina mientras Santana cabeceaba a su lado

—**Según el mapa**—respondió Rachel—**Estamos….mmm ¿Estamos aquí?..****.****No, no**—recapacitó buscando de nuevo un punto sobre el mapa y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana — **estamos en la carretera I7…**

Quinn miraba de reojo divertida siendo consciente de que estaba completamente perdida en el mapa. La dejó que siguiese buscando, pero Rachel apartó rápidamente el mapa de sus rodillas. Se quedó quieta mirando al frente y provocó la incertidumbre en la rubia.

Lo siguientes minutos fueron extraños. Quinn seguía observándola cuando la carretera se lo permitía, y esperaba una respuesta que no llegaba de sus labios. Rachel había adoptado una postura forzada en el asiento. Completamente erguida, sin apenas moverse y la mirada al frente.

—**Britt tranquila, llegaremos a St Louis en una hora más o menos**— respondió ella a falta de información por parte de Rachel.

—**Da igual… creo que me voy a dormir como Santana. Avísame cuando lleguemos, no quiero quedarme encerrada en el coche.**

Quinn ignoró la petición de la rubia y tras ver como se acomodaba sobre Santana, volvió a buscar a Rachel, con la intención de hacer lo que no había hecho en toda la mañana. Interesarse por ella.

—**Rachel**— Musitó evitando mostrar preocupación— **¿Puedes mirar en el mapa el siguiente punto?.**

—**No… no puedo ahora. Tendrás que esperar**. – Respondió tensando la mandíbula y sin dejar de mirar al frente. Quinn se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

—**Si vas a llevar el mapa tienes que decirme por dónde tengo que ir, o si no se lo das a Britt o Santana**— espetó enfadada.

—**No puedo moverme….**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Quinn—**balbuceó con dificultad**— ¿Puedes detener el coche en el arcén?**

—**¿De qué hablas?¿Qué pasa?**

—**Quinn por favor… detente**— suplicó la morena palideciendo por segundos. Algo que llamó la atención de Quinn. Dejó que el coche fuese aminorando la velocidad y con sutileza se acercó al arcén, para terminar deteniéndose junto a él. El desierto las rodeaba por ambos lados.

—**¿Qué te pasa ahora?—** cuestionó extrañada, sin dejar de mirarla. Rachel no respondió. Abrió la puerta y caminó con paso rápido a través del campo, alejándose de la camioneta.

Brittany, que no había logrado dormir, salió tras ella mientras Santana despertaba un tanto confusa.

—**¿Qué hace Berry?—** murmuró la latina.

—**Ni idea**— respondió Quinn siguiendo los pasos de ambas.

Rachel se detuvo a unos metros de ellas, y apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas, agachó la cabeza. Respiraba de manera agitada.

—**Rachel ¿Qué te pasa?—** Brittany logró alcanzarla.

—**Me he mareado**— dijo a duras penas.— **Creo que voy a vomitar.**

—**Oh dios… ¿Necesitas que te ayude? Suelo ayudar a Lord Tubby cuando enferma.**

—**No, no, déjame a solas. Se me pasa enseguida**— gesticuló invitándola a que regresase al coche, y eso hizo sin apenas dudarlo.

—**Tranquilas, no le pasa nada**—Informó llegando hasta el mismo—,** va a vomitar**—añadió subiéndose a la camioneta.

—**Que bien… ¡sí que va a ser divertido el viaje!****—** Santana volvió a tomar el peluche y se recostó sobre él. Quinn por su lado seguía en el exterior, dudando si debía o no acercarse para interesarse por ella. Una duda que quedó resuelta cuando vio como el malestar parecía adueñarse de la morena.

No pudo evitarlo. Sacó del coche una pequeña botella de agua que Rachel habia comprado en el bar horas antes, y se decidió a ir hacia ella, dejando atrás el orgullo que habia estado cohibiendola durante todo el viaje.

— **Ven**– Quinn ni siquiera le preguntó. La sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella sorprendiéndola por la brusquedad.

—**Déjame Quinn… ya se me pasa.**

—**He dicho que vengas**— tiró con más fuerza y la morena no pudo detenerse. Sujetándola aún del brazo caminaron unos metros más hacia delante, llegando ante unas piedras de grandes proporciones.—**Siéntate ahí y pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.****—**Rachel hizo lo que le dijo. Seguía con la respiración agitada y el malestar sin darle tregua. Quinn esperó a que siguiese su indicación y tras ver como lo hacía, abrió la botella y apartando el pelo que caía sobre el cuello de la morena dejó caer un poco de agua sobre la cabeza y nuca.—**Mantén la cabeza baja**—susurró con dulzura— **Te pondrás mejor****. ¡Britt!**—Alzó la voz llamando la atención de la rubia, que rápidamente se asomó por la ventana y recibió más indicaciones de ella. Concretamente que se acercara sin demoras.

El sobre ellas empezaba a ser desolador. Apenas eran las 12 del mediodía pero la temperatura de aquel árido paisaje no era muy beneficiosa para una situación como aquella.

—**Relájate... ¿Ok?—**volvió a dirigirse a Rachel, a quien volvía a humedecer el cuello con agua, ésta vez directamente desde su mano. Lo que provocó una mayor sorpresa en la morena.

Rachel no pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia ella al notar la mano sobre su cuello, y la mirada entre ambas se prolongó lo suficiente como para agradecerle el gesto que estaba teniendo con ella. Aunque Quinn no dejó que fuese demasiado. La rubia recuperó la postura y tras ver como Britt aparecía a su lado, optó por deshacerse de su sombrero para colocárselo a Rachel, y así evitar que el sol incidiera demasiado en ella.

—**¿Sigue mal?—** preguntó Santana al ver llegar a Quinn.

—**Está mareada…**

—**¿Por qué no ha dicho que se marea en el coche?**

—**No lo sé… ¿Crees que puede ir aquí atrás?—** se acercó a la parte trasera del coche que estaba descubierta.

—**¿Ahí?... no sé. Imagino que sí…**

—**Aquí le dará el aire y se recuperara antes. Si nos quedamos aquí paradas va a ser peor para ella. **

—**Pues que se suba**—añadió Santana sin darle importancia, justo cuando veían como Britt y una recuperada Rachel llegaban a ellas.

—**Dice que se encuentra mejor**—anunció Brittany.

—**¿Por qué no nos has dicho que te mareas?—** preguntó Santana

—**No me ocurre siempre**— se excusó mientras se aferraba al sombrero de Quinn, y mostraba que la palidez seguía haciendo mella en ella— **Vamos… ya me encuentro mejor**.— Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto.

—**No...Tú no vuelves dentro hasta que no lleguemos a St Louis**—La detuvo Quinn

—**¿Qué?.**

—**Te vas a montar en la parte de atrás. El aire hará que te recuperes mejor**.

Rachel la cuestionó con la mirada, sin saber si hablaba en serio o simplemente bromeaba. O tal vez la estaba castigando de alguna forma. Sin embargo, su gesto preocupado no tenía nada que ver con lo que sus intenciones parecían demostrarle. Quinn hablaba con autoridad, y ante eso no podía ni debía debatir.

—**¡****Genial!**—exclamó Brittany—**Yo te acompaño**, **esa música me estaba empezando a provocar un instinto asesino que no iba a poder calmar**.—Dijo subiéndose de un salto, mientras Santana optaba por ocupar el asiento que había estado utilizando Rachel. La morena permanecía paralizada frente a la rubia, y tras ser consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, hizo ademán por deshacerse del sombrero y entregárselo.

—**Quédatelo—** Quinn rechazó el sombrero—,**te queda bien**—Susurró con dulzura, tratando de suavizar un tanto su actitud y hacer que el malestar de la morena fuese menos intenso.

Rachel sonrió y sin dudarlo, se fue en busca de Brittany a la que pidió ayuda para subir. Al igual que hizo Quinn, que tras ver como ambas se acomodaban en la parte trasera, regresó al interior del coche y puso en marcha el motor, dispuesta a llegar a St. Louis lo antes posible.

—**¿No puedes evitarlo verdad?—**Fue Santana quien rompió el silencio en el interior del coche tras varios minutos de absoluto mutismo.

—**¿No puedo evitar que?—** respondió sin comprender

—**No puedes evitar protegerla. He visto como la mirabas cuando ha llegado. Como la cuidabas allí…**

—**Trato así a todas las personas que se ponen mal****—**se excusó quitándole importancia.

—**Vamos Quinn. Es superior a ti y con tu actitud lo vas a pasar peor. Es humano preocuparse por las personas que son importantes, a pesar de que te hayan jodido el corazón.**

—**Es asunto mío. Tú lo has dicho, es una persona, por muchas diferencias que tengamos no puedo dejar que lo pase mal pudiendo evitarlo… ¿Tú no lo harías? No tiene nada que ver con el corazón o el orgullo.**

—**No seas hipócrita**—le recriminó—**Mírame, **** llevo toda la mañana molesta con Britt por lo que ha hecho, y sin embargo, no puedo enfadarme con ella. **

—**¿Por qué estás molesta con ella? Es Britt. Sabes que haría eso una y mil veces.**

—**Trato de que lo entienda, Quinn. Trato que vea que no está bien lo que ha hecho. Primero se quedó dormida, y luego nos la ha jugado haciendo****que Rachel viniese sin decirnos nada. Nos ha hecho parar para que desayunase, lleva todo el camino diciendo cosas absurdas o metiéndose en vuestros asuntos… pero no puedo decirle nada que le haga daño, es superior a mí. La miro y solo me sale una sonrisa…y eso mismo te pasa a ti.****Quieres odiarla, quieres mirarla y que se sienta mal y ser borde con ella… pero no puedes. Lo haces y te arrepientes a los dos segundos**

—**¡****Ya basta…!**—la interrumpió—**Deja de romperme la cabeza, no quiero pensar en nada más. Solo quiero llegar a St. Louise ¿Ok?.**

—**Ok**—respondió tomando el mapa —**¿Dónde estamos?**

Mientras en la parte trasera, Britt y Rachel disfrutaban del viaje de una forma más especial.

—**Ha sido buena idea. Creo que voy a viajar aquí todo el camino.**

—**La verdad es que sí… al menos el aire me está ayudando… y es divertido**—respondió Rachel más recuperada— **Aunque no es justo que ellas conduzcan tanto.**

—**Te queda muy bien el sombrero**.—Ignoró su petición

—**Es bonito**— musitó sujetándolo con firmeza para evitar que el viento se lo llevara.

—**Cuando lleguemos a St Louis me voy a poner el bikini y voy a tomar el sol aquí mismo**— dijo la rubia tumbándose sobre el suelo de la camioneta.

Rachel la miraba divertida al tiempo que jugaba con el sombrero de Quinn, el cual habia decidido quitarse por temor a perderlo. Apenas estuvo un par de minutos en silencio observándolo cuando volvió a hablar.

—**¿Crees que se le pasará pronto el enfado?**— cuestionó indecisa.

—**¿A Quinn? o ¿A Santana?**

—**¿Vosotras también estáis enfadadas?** — preguntó sin comprender.

—**Yo ****no, pero ella pretende estar enfadada conmigo. ****A**** mi me da igual, no he hecho nada así que está luchando contra su cabeza…. es divertido—**Musitó sin darle importancia y Rachel sonrió—**Seguro que a Quinn se le pasa…. Solo tienes que ponerte enferma un par de veces más y listo**.— Dijo divertida.

—**No es divertido marearte… al menos no para mí, pero veo que ha merecido la pena**.— Respondió recuperando el entretenido juego que había tenido con el sombrero entre sus manos. Sin embargo, un golpe seco y certero la sacó de aquel pequeño trance.

—**¡Rachel!—** Fue Santana quien tras golpear el techo del coche, se asomaba por la ventanilla y la llamaba a pleno pulmón. Britt y Rachel no dudaron en asomarse al lateral**.****—****¿¡Dónde demonios has dejado el bolígrafo de Quinn!?—** gritó.

—**Eh…¡****En el bolso****.**** Creo que está ahí!**—respondió de igual manera. Alzando la voz a más no poder y evitando que el viento se llevase el sombrero cuando regresaba a su improvisado asiento al ver como Santana regresaba al interior del coche.

—**Rachel, eres una inconsciente total**—musitó Brittany al tiempo que volvía a tumbarse.

—**¿Yo? ¿Por qué? **

—**Estás loca dejando que Santana busque en tu bolso**— respondió riéndose— **Es una cotilla y es probable que quiera utilizar algo en tu contra.**

—**Me da igual que sea cotilla, ****no tengo nada que ocultar. Solo es un bolso.**

—**Ya, pues te as****eguro que encuentra algo con lo que chantajearte y te tendrá todo el viaje a su antojo**—añadió cerrando los ojos.

—**No va a encontrar nada ahí, Britt. A menos que le interese los pañuelos, las gafas o…. ¡Mierda!****—** exclamó tras mencionar lo que supuestamente existía en su bolso.

—**¿Qué?**— Brittany volvía a abrir los ojos y centraba su mirada en ella—**¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué llevas? ¿El Anillo de Sauron? ¿Una foto con tu mam…digo con Barbra Streisand? ¿Llevas a Lord Tubbi…**

—**GPS**—interrumpió al tiempo que volvía a palidecer—**Llevo el maldito GPS**.

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	26. Picnic

CAPITULO 25

PICNIC

Jueves 10 de Julio, 14:24 p.m. St Louis. Missouri

—**Chicas… Quinn y yo hemos pensado que estaría bien que comprásemos algo de comida en ese súper y olvidarnos de buscar restaurantes para comer o cenar**— Santana se bajó del coche. Minutos antes Quinn había llegado a un área de descanso cerca de St Louis. Rachel y Britt permanecían en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Rachel estaba nerviosa, cabía la posibilidad de que Santana hubiese descubierto el navegador GPS que tenía en el bolso y era probable que Quinn se enfadase por aquello. Durante el trayecto, ella y Britt habían ideado varias excusas ante tal descubrimiento para justificar el por qué llevaba aquello y no había dicho nada. Estaba roto, no tenía batería, medía mal las distancias, era un móvil ultra moderno, un espejo, el llavero de las llaves de casa. Una docena de excusas, algunas más creíbles que otras y otras completamente absurdas que no sirvieron de nada. Santana no se había percatado del dispositivo**.****—¿Qué opináis?**— preguntó al tiempo que ayudaba a Britt a bajar.

A continuación lo hizo Rachel.

—**Es buena idea, podemos hacer un picnic en cualquiera de estos****hermosos parajes de St Louis**.—Respondió Brittany girando sobre sí misma completamente emocionada, como hacía cada vez que se detenían.

—**Deberíamos reunir dinero entre todas y pagar las cosas de una manera más organizada**—Intervino Quinn uniéndose al grupo.

— **Por mi perfecto, ¿Vamos?—** indicó Santana dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el supermercado que había en el área de descanso— **Si tardo más tiempo en comer, voy a empezar a plantearme el canibalismo como modo de supervivencia**—Bromeó lanzando una traviesa mirada sobre Rachel, que tras descubrirla no tardó en adelantarse y colarse en el interior del pequeño supermercado. Al igual que hicieron las demás segundos después.

No hubo acuerdos sobre el qué comprar, pero casi por inercia se organizaron sin más. Quinn se decidió en buscar algo de fruta, mientras que Santana y Britt lo hacían con los sándwiches y bebidas. Rachel permanecía un tanto ajena a la comida y se preocupó más en buscar algo que la evitase sufrir de nuevo aquel mareo que la obligó a viajar en la parte trasera de la camioneta. La biodramina era su único objetivo en aquel instante y seguir las indicaciones del dependiente la puso en su búsqueda.

Búsqueda que vio interrumpida Quinn al observar con curiosidad el intenso rastreo de la morena sobre una de las estanterías. No sabía por qué, o tal vez sí, pero se escapaba a su control el poder evitarlo y desde que consiguió hacerse con la fruta que deseaba, sus pasos fueron solo para perseguir a los de Rachel, sin que ella fuera consciente por supuesto.

Casi dos minutos estuvo observándola desde uno de los extremos del pasillo donde se había detenido la morena, hasta que pudo descubrir lo que con tanto esmero observaba en los estantes. Y la palidez se adueñó de ella. Tal vez no se habían puesto de acuerdo en buscar algo concreto cada una, pero Rachel se había detenido en una zona bastante comprometida a juzgar por lo que exponían aquellas estanterías. ¿Qué diablos buscaba allí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Para qué demonios quería Rachel comprar preservativos? Fueron las preguntas que empezaron a apabullar a Quinn, y un repentino malestar se apoderó de ella. El viaje de la morena con Finn apareció de golpe en su mente y creyó morir al imaginarlos en una situación más íntima.

Ni siquiera fue consciente. Estaba tan ensimismada volviéndose loca que caminó hacia ella sin apenas darse cuenta hasta que no la tuvo a escasos metros.

Rachel notó la presencia de Quinn a su espalda y se giró buscando su mirada, sin comprender muy bien que quería.

—**¿Quieres algo?****—** preguntó dudosa.

—**¿Qué estás buscando aquí?**

—**Eh****…—** Rachel se volvió a girar hacia los estantes y cogió una pequeña cajita— **parches**— contestó.

—**¿Parches?**— preguntó extrañada.

—**Si… he, he preguntado al chico si tenían algún tipo de biodramina para no marearme y me ha dicho que solo tienen parches…y que funcionan**— Tartamudeó un tanto extrañada por la suma seriedad que mostraba Quinn frente a ella. Seriedad que se esfumó y se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa.

—**Parches de biodramina**— susurró casi de manera imperceptible.

—**Así es****. ¿Sucede algo, Quinn?**

—**Eh ****no… nada**— desvió la mirada tratando de fingir normalidad— **¿Te encuentras mejor?—** empezó a notar como el calor se hacía dueña de sus mejillas.

—**Si... sí, es sólo por si acaso****… ****¿Estás bien Quinn?—** Insistió la morena al ver como las mejillas de Quinn comenzaban a enrojecer.

—**Sí, voy… voy a seguir buscando fruta**— Respondió con dificultad, dispuesta a apartarse de ella y evitar que la vergüenza la hiciera dejar en evidencia. Sin embargo, Rachel no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

—**Un momento**— intervino deteniendo su intento de huida, aprovechando la curiosidad que había mostrado Quinn para mantener una conversación más amplia con ella. No obstante, era la primera vez que se hablaban sin discutir y sin la presencia de Brittany o Santana— **¿Por qué me has preguntado****? ¿Quieres que compre algo más?**—añadió desviando la vista hacia los estantes, buscando algo que hubiese podido llamar la atención o estuviese en el objetivo de la lista imaginaria de compra que habían trazado para aquella parada**.—¿Alcohol de curar, bastoncillos para los oídos…bálsamo labial?**

—**No Rachel**,—musitó Quinn en un intento por zanjar aquella conversación, pero la morena ni siquiera le prestó atención.

—**Plantillas para los zapatos, esmalte de uñas, preservat**…**Oh dios**— se giró buscando de nuevo a Quinn , que aprovechando aquel instante se había alejado de ella y caminaba por el pasillo en dirección opuesta— **¿Preservativos?—**susurró desconcertada— ¿**Pensó que estaba buscando preservativos?****—**Se cuestionó a sí misma sin poder evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisa.

Acababa de comprenderlo. Quinn estaba sorprendida o mejor dicho estaba asustada, al ver que se había detenido allí delante para buscar algo que era evidente, no tenía sentido que comprase en aquel lugar, dejando una muestra de celos que Rachel ya había olvidado que podían existir en la rubia. Celos que evidentemente, le hacían bien puesto que le indicaban que seguía existiendo algo hacia ella.

Una pequeña reserva natural con algunos merenderos esparcidos por una reducida planicie fue el lugar situada a escasas millas del área de servicio, fue el lugar elegido para detenerse y saciar el apetito que las cuatro arrastraban a aquella hora de la tarde.

—**¿Estás segura que es aquí?****—** preguntó Santana al bajar del coche. Había sido uno de los guardas de seguridad del área de descanso quien le indicó a Brittany la localización del lugar— **¿No está demasiado solitario?**

—**Sí es éste**—respondió Brittany adelantándose—**Y si no hay nadie, ****mejor para nosotras, podemos elegir mesa**— añadió sonriente.

—**Dejad de hablar y vamos a comer de una vez. ****Estoy a punto de desmayarme**—Intervino Quinn alejándose también del coche, dispuesta a ocupar una de las mesas de madera envejecida que servían de merendero, y que tenía a un enorme e impresionante sauce otorgándoles la sombra perfecta y protegiéndolas del sol.

—**¿Cuál es el siguiente punto del mapa?—** preguntó Rachel mientras daba el primer mordisco a su sándwich una vez que habían organizado la comida sobre la mesa.

— **Pues deberíamos hacer noche en Tulsa, si vamos a detenernos tiene que ser a mitad de camino**

—**¿Dónde vamos a dormir?**— preguntó Brittany y todas miraron a Quinn.

—**¿Por qué me miráis a mí?.**

—**Porque tú eres quien ha preparado la ruta**—respondió la latina.

—**Si, he calculado las rutas, las horas… pero no he hecho reserva en hoteles con suites y demás**— ironizó.

—**¿Entonces? ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?**

—**Somos cuatro, ¿Por qué me cuestionáis a mí? Podríais haber pensado algo vosotras, ¿No?**—Masculló centrándose en su sándwich e ignorando por completo las incomprensibles y amenazantes que le regalaban Santana y Rachel.

—**No tenemos por qué preocuparnos… siempre podemos dormir en la camioneta… me pido la parte de atrás**— intervino Britt ajena a la preocupación que ya empezaba a adueñarse del resto.—**Mirad a vuestro alrededor, tenemos un recorrido lleno de parques naturales, de reservas… estamos en mitad del oeste, podemos acampar donde queramos**.— Explicó al tiempo que devoraba una manzana**— ****Y si surge algún problema seguro que encontramos a algún grupo de boyscouts que nos socorra**.—Sonrió.

—**¿Y si nos encontramos con un lobo?—** ironizó Santana mirando a la bailarina.

—**¿Un lobo? ¿Hay lobos por aquí?—**miró a su alrededor—**No había pensando en ello. ¿Cómo podemos asustar a los lobos?**

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ingenuidad de Britt. Durante años aquella actitud de la rubia le había molestado, Brittany no era estúpida y por culpa de aquellas cosas daba la impresión de que si lo era y eso le sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo, últimamente aquella ingenuidad de la que hacía gala su compañera le llenaba de ternura. Brittany había conseguido equilibrar su vida. Era una niña pequeña en el cuerpo y la mente de una adulta. Algo que hacía que disfrutase de la vida de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacían el resto. Y por eso la adoraba.

—**Si aparece un lobo, siempre podemos esperar a un vampiro ¿No?—** sonrió Rachel.

Quinn reaccionó ante el comentario de la morena. Nombrar a los vampiros y a los lobos, irremediablemente le llevaba a recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche cuando ambas intentaron ver la película en su habitación.

—**Es verdad… podemos llamar a uno de esos vampiritos por los que todas estáis locas**— Bromeó Brittany.

—**Eso no lo dirás por mí**—respondió Santana— ,**yo no soporto a los vampiritos esos que dices que nos vuelven locas.**

—**Pues volverán loca a Rachel… ¿Verdad Berry?—**Volvió a insistir Brittany.

—**No… a mí tampoco me gustan. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de ver una película entera**—Musitó ajena a la tensión que empezaba a adueñarse de Quinn. Cada palabra que decían las tres, lograba proyectar en su mente todas las escenas que vivieron en su habitación, y que Rachel parecía haber olvidado ya. La conversación de las actrices, los gestos, los roces, los besos, las intenciones, el calor, el deseo, el sabor. Todo aparecía por su mente bombardeándola sin parar. Y una extraña sensación de dolor fue inundándola.

—**Entonces a Quinn… ¿Verdad?** – Britt siguió con su cuestionario— **Seguro que****a ti te gustan los vampiritos.**

—**¡No!**– Exclamó Rachel buscando la mirada de la rubia.— **A Quinn le gusta Be****….—** se detuvo. Acaba de ser consciente de como Quinn había ignorado responder y ahora le regalaba una desafiante mirada que la estaba petrificando.

—**Britt, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer en mitad del campo**— Fue Santana quien rompió aquel microsegundo de tensión entre Rachel y Quinn, y lo hizo sabiendo que la rubia no lo estaba pasando bien. O al menos esa era la sensación que daba.

Rachel seguía petrificada ante la mirada, ya ausente, de la rubia. Tardó poco en entender el porqué. Supo en ese instante que ella sabía que la rubia elegía al personaje de Bella antes que al vampiro y al lobo, y recordó que fue aquella noche, la que pasaron juntas y que a punto estuvo de ser el principio de todo, cuando la rubia se lo confesó.

Quinn lo recordaba y por lo que dejaba ver, no le hacía gracia que ella comentase nada acerca de esa conversación.

—**¿Qué quieres hacer en mitad del campo?—** se sorprendió— **Te recuerdo que no estamos solas.**

Las tres chicas miraron a Britt tras aquel comentario.

— **No estoy hablando de nada de eso**— puntualizó al imaginar que Britt hablaba de algo más íntimo.

—**¿Entonces?—** seguía mordiendo la manzana.

Rachel no quitaba ojo a Quinn mientras esperaba la respuesta de la latina. La rubia seguía inmersa en su comida.

—**Gritar lo más fuerte que pueda**.

Todas miraron a Santana.

—**Pararme entre dos árboles y gritar tan fuerte que los pájaros no tengan más remedio que huir.**

—**Pues hazlo…mira ahí tienes un gran campo con árboles—**musitó Brittany

—**Ni hablar, no quiero que me tomen por loca.**

—**Pero si quieres hacerlo, es tu oportunidad****—** Rachel la incitaba.

—**No voy a ponerme a gritar ahí en medio, ni hablar... y menos con vosotras delante****.**

— **Yo lo haré por ti.**— Replicó Brittany levantándose de la banqueta.— ¿**Alguna frase o palabra en concreto?**— preguntó mientras se apartaba de ellas.

Las tres se quedaron mirando a la bailarina, que avanzaba hacia un lugar más alejado. Se miraban entre ellas para luego volver la vista a la rubia. Rachel sonreía mientras Santana y Quinn la observaban expectantes.

Britt se detuvo a unos 30 metros, entre varias imponentes secuoyas a las que no alcanzaban a ver la copa.

—**¿Creéis que me oirán en Lima?—** preguntó divertida.

—**Quizás si gritas Ohio**— respondió Rachel sonriendo.

—**Ok… allá voy**—se preparó. Brittany alzó la cabeza y tomando impulso mientras guardaba una bocanada de aire, gritó.

—**¡Ooooooohiiiiiioooooooo!**

El grito fue ensordecedor llegando a provocar incluso que varios aleteos de pájaros se escuchasen. Santana no podía evitar reír mientras que Rachel con la boca abierta, se sorprendía ante la potencia del grito. Quinn permanecía sonriente, casi incrédula.

—**¡****Guau!—** Exclamó regresando hacia las chicas**— ****¡Es genial! Vamos San, ¡hazlo!****—** insistió eufórica, pero la latina no parecía entrar en razón.

—**Ni hablar**—se negó Santana.

—**Eres una aburrida**—le replicó—**Quinn… hazlo tú**

—**Lo siento**— dijo la rubia mordiendo la manzana— **pero estoy comiendo, y con la boca llena no se puede hacer—**se excusó dejando que la mirada de Brittany se desviase hacia Rachel.

—**Es tu turno**— señaló a la morena, y ésta ni se lo pensó. Levantándose de la mesa y dando varias palmaditas con el rostro invadido por la emoción, se fue alejando de las chicas con pequeños saltitos, esquivando algunas ramas y piedras que había en el suelo.

Quinn la observaba divertida. Trataba de mantener la compostura, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante los gestos divertidos de la morena.

—**¿¡Está bien aquí!?—** gritó

—**Un poco más lejos**— Respondió Santana**— ****¿Qué os parece si nos marchamos y la dejamos aquí a solas?—** dijo en voz baja.

Quinn la miró sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Britt ignoró el comentario de la latina.

—**¿Aquí?—** volvió a gritar desde más lejos.

—**Vamos Rachel, demuestra que eres hija de Barbra**— Respondió Brittany mientras le hacía gestos alentadores.

—**Ok**— murmuró ignorando la comparación**— ¡****Allá voy!.**

La morena respiró profundamente. El bosque que aparecía a su alrededor le regalaba una sensación de libertad que jamás había sentido, sin embargo, había algo que le provocaba una sensación aún más especial. No supo cómo fue, pero segundos antes de lanzarse a gritar, sus ojos conectaron con la expectante e iluminada mirada de Quinn e instintivamente, el aire que llenaba sus pulmones se convirtió en emoción, en plena satisfacción y felicidad.

—**¡Teeeeee aaaaaaaaammmooooooooooooo!**

Quinn se atragantó al escuchar el grito de la morena. Comenzó a toser mientras Britt vitoreaba la fuerza con la que Rachel había conseguido sonar. Santana sonreía al escucharla y ver como Quinn se quedó completamente fuera de lugar al ser testigo de lo que había pronunciado sin motivo aparente.

—**¡Yiiiiiiiii haaaaaaaaaaaa!** – añadió completamente eufórica.

Brittany se levantó aplaudiendo a la chica que con una sonrisa enorme y saltando, regresaba hacia la mesa. Quinn bebía agua para tratar de recuperar su garganta.

—**¡****Impresionante!****—** Exclamó eufórica— Santana vamos, anímate… es un subidón de adrenalina— Trató de convencerla, pero la latina se limitaba a negar mientras seguía observando como Quinn recuperaba poco a poco la compostura.

—**La has dejado sin aire**— dijo sin dejar de mirarla**— ****¿Verdad Quinn?—** sonreía maliciosamente.

—**¿Estás bien?—** preguntó Rachel al ver que seguía tosiendo

—**Es sólo un trozo de manzana ¿Ok?—** se excusó la rubia—**Me atraganté un poco, pero ya…ya estoy bien.**

—**Shhh… silencio**— exigió Brittany. Todas la miraron extrañada.—¿**Qué es ese ruido?—** miraba a su alrededor.

—**Vamos Britt, por aquí no hay lobos**—Bromeó Santana.

—**No de veras, escuchad**—insistió completamente en serio.

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Britt y Rachel permanecían de pie mientras que Santana y Quinn seguían sentadas lanzando miradas a su alrededor.

—**Es verdad**—susurró Rachel— **se escucha como un zumbido**

—**Ya lo oigo**— Intervino Santana**—¿Qué diablos es ese ruido?**

—**¿Nos habrán escuchado en Ohio?—** preguntó Brittany de forma divertida.

—**¡****Oh Dios!**—Fue Quinn la primera en reaccionar, y lo hizo levantándose rápidamente mientras miraba hacia las secuoyas donde minutos antes había estado Rachel y Britt— **¡****Chicas! ¡Corred!** — gritó mientras incitaba a las demás.

Las cuatro arrancaron en carrera hacia el coche. Sólo Quinn parecía saber que ocurría mientras que las demás simplemente se limitaban a seguirla.

—**¿¡Qué ocurre, Quinn!?** — Gritó Rachel en plena carrera.

—**¡Corre, vamos corre!****—**Insistió al tiempo que se detenía a esperarla. Rachel había sido la última en reaccionar y por ende, la última en la carrera hasta que lograron llegar al coche. Una mueca de susto acompañaba la respiración agitada de todas en el interior del mismo.

—**Quinn ¿Qué está pasando?—** preguntó Santana jadeando.

—**Mirad****.—** Quinn señaló hacia las secuoyas.

Una especie de nube bajaba alrededor del tronco del enorme árbol, separándose simultáneamente en una fina línea que volaba hacia la mesa donde habían estado segundos antes.

—**¿Qué es eso?—** preguntó Brittany pegada a la ventanilla.

**¡****Abejas!****—** exclamó Rachel.

Santana, Britt y Rachel se habían colado en los asientos de atrás mientras que Quinn permanecía en el asiento del copiloto, observando como el enjambre de abejas pronto inundó la mesa, acudiendo a los restos de comida que se habían dejado allí.

—**Mierda, nuestras cosas están ahí, además la comida…**

—**Y mi bolso—**susurró Quinn interrumpiendo a Santana.

—**Es tu culpa Berry, tu grito las ha molestado**—Dijo Brittany sin separarse de la ventanilla.

—**No os preocupéis, yo traeré las cosas**.—Añadió Rachel envalentonada.

—**¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca?—** Quinn la cuestionó seria.

—**Hey... tranquila Rachel**—habló Brittany—,**sólo bromeaba****, no ha sido tu culpa, ****yo tengo más voz que tú.**

—**Dejad de discusiones absurdas. Tenemos un problema, y no sabemos que hacer**— Interrumpió Santana tras perder la paciencia con las bromas.

—**He dicho que voy yo**—Insistió la morena— **mis abuelos tenían colmenas y de pequeña iba con ellos a recoger la miel. No me dan miedo.**

—**No creo que esas abejas piensen lo mismo**—replicó Quinn—**Además, dudo que estén acostumbradas a que se les acerquen personas.**

—**Tranquilizaos de verdad, sé cómo hacer para no enfurecerlas,**— trató de calmarlas— **sólo necesito cubrirme los brazos y la cara.**

—**¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Vas a ir hasta ahí?**—cuestionó Santana.

—**Sí, así es**— respondió mientras sacaba un gran pañuelo de su bolso que rápidamente se colocó a modo de mascarilla, dejando libre solo los ojos.—**Alcánzame el sombrero, Quinn**— miró hacia el salpicadero del coche, indicándole donde se encontraba el sombrero que ella misma le había prestado horas antes.—**Dejadme dos camisetas**— miró hacia Britt y Santana, que mirándose entre ellas no dudaron en quitarse las que llevaban puestas.

Rachel recubrió sus brazos con las prendas. Quinn la observaba preocupada al ver que estaba hablando completamente en serio y se iba a lanzar hacia esas abejas sin temor alguno. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, la morena abría la puerta y salía sin decir palabra alguna. Santana y Brittany permanecían dentro del coche, mirando sorprendidas el valor de la morena. Quinn se decidió a salir.

—**¿Estás segura de lo que haces?—** preguntó colocándose a su lado, a considerable distancia del ejmabre de abejas que seguía merodeando por la mesa.

—**Tranquila, sé lo que tengo que hacer****.**— Dijo sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

—**Toma—** Quinn hizo que se girara hacia ella y le ofreció las gafas de sol que había estado utilizando durante la mañana— **te protegerán.**

Rachel sonrió segundos antes de permitir que se las colocara, y volvió la vista a la mesa. Con paso firme pero pausado fue acercándose al enjambre.

Santana y Britt la observaban desde el coche expectante, mientras Quinn, trataba de calmar su ansiedad al ver como la morena andaba hacia aquellas decenas de abejas.

Sus piernas temblaban, sentía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Si aquellas abejas atacaban, lo iba a pasar realmente mal y ella no estaba dispuesta a verla sufrir. De hecho, era algo que no conseguía asimilar por mucho odio que quisiera proyectar hacia ella.

Rachel llegó a la mesa y con movimientos lentos fue recogiendo poco a poco lo que quedaba encima de ella. Algunos zumos, una bolsa con fruta, un par de sándwiches y el bolso de Quinn. Estaba completamente rodeada de abejas pero sentía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Algunas se posaban sobre la ropa mientras que otras la ignoraban directamente.

—**Vamos Rach**—susurró Quinn para sí misma.—**Vamos, vuelve…**

La morena comenzó a caminar de vuelta al coche aun inundada de insectos. Parecían que la respetaban hasta que en un acto reflejo y tras notar como una de las abejas se le posaba en el pañuelo y caminaba hacia su rostro, lanzó un manotazo provocando que el revuelo pausado de los insectos se convirtiera en ciclón. Quinn se estremeció al ver la reacción.

—**¡Corre Rache****l!—** gritó angustiada.

La morena reaccionó y se lanzó a correr rápidamente dejando la gran mayoría de insectos atrás, revoloteando furiosas. Quinn abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrase rápidamente pero esta se detuvo a escasos metros, soltando el bolso y las demás cosas para que Quinn las recogiera y comenzó a correr alrededor del coche al tiempo que iba desprendiéndose de la ropa y sacudiéndolas con fuerzas.

—**¡****Súbete en el coche Quinn****!**—le ordenó sin dejar de correr y la rubia obedeció tras recoger las provisiones del suelo.

Rachel seguía dando vueltas hasta que no tuvo más que el sombrero puesto y en un rápido gesto, abrió la puerta del conductor y se coló en el coche, provocando la euforia de Britt y Santana que gritaban alucinadas ante la maniobra perfecta de huida.

Rachel respiraba con dificultad, pero sonreía.

—**¡****Todo listo!—** exclamó— **¿Veis? Soy una experta, aunque una ha estado a punto de picarme.**

Quinn la miraba atónita. Mientras Rachel parecía disfrutar, ella sentía que el mundo se detenía y el malestar se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había pasado terror al verla allí rodeada de abejas pero no tanto como cuando vió como uno de los insectos seguía anclado en su pelo, y caminaba directa hacia su mejilla.

Sin dudarlo lanzó su mano sobre la misma, apartándola de un seco y certero golpe que la morena no esperaba. Pero la inercia del golpe fue más allá y la mano de Quinn, golpeó la cara de ésta.

Rachel se quedó perpleja.

—**¿¡Qué demonios haces!?**— gritó Santana al ver la bofetada que le acababa de dar a Rachel

La morena colocó su mano sobre la mejilla, aún sorprendida ante el gesto de Quinn y en un claro síntoma de dolor tras el golpe, dejó que la congoja se apoderase de ella mientras la miraba sin comprender nada.

—**Tenias, tenías una abeja… en el pelo**— balbuceó arrepentida, siendo consciente de la fuerza con la que golpeó a la morena. Los ojos de Rachel se tornaron vidriosos y Quinn se sintió morir, tanto que no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

—**Lo siento Rachel**—susurró— **no… no quise golpearte**— se excusó atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo.

—**Está, está bien**—respondió la morena con apenas un hilo de voz, completamente sorprendida por la reacción—**estoy bien Quinn. No te preocupes, ¿Ok?**

Santana y Brittany observaban atónitas la escena.

Quinn fue separándose lentamente y al tiempo que lo hacía, no pudo evitar rozar su mejilla con la de Rachel, dejando u dulce y ligero beso sobre la mandíbula. Tan sutil que Rachel no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentirlo, mientras Brittany y Santana se miraban incrédulas, siendo testigo del gesto.

Quinn no tardó en desviar la mirada al tiempo que se separaba por completo de ella.

—**Será mejor que volvamos a la ruta. Yo, yo conduzco—**susurró la morena regalándole una tímida sonrisa**—¿Ok?**

—**Ok.**

* * *

><p>1000= REGALAZO.<p>

#NC


	27. My Best Friend

CAPITULO 26

MY BEST FRIEND

Jueves 10 de Julio Estado de Missouri

El camino estaba siendo más ameno desde el incidente con las abejas. Casi dos horas después de aquello, Rachel conducía la camioneta mientras Britt hacía de copiloto. Santana y Quinn se relajaban en los asientos traseros. Pudieron descansar algo ya que cuando la morena conducía no hablaba, y eso era algo que agradecían todas.

De sobras era sabida esa intensidad e inquietud de Rachel que le hacía estar todo el tiempo hablando o cantando. Por la mañana se había controlado bastante, se sentía un poco cohibida pero tras ver que Britt la incitaba y que Quinn y Santana pasaban por alto ese ímpetu, la morena volvía a ser la Rachel que todos conocían.

Excepto cuando como en momentos como aquel, en el que tomaba el mando del turismo. Permanecía atenta a la carretera sin apenas distracción alguna, y esa concentración se transformaba en absoluto silencio que tanto Quinn como Santana agradecían. Sólo Britt conseguía hacer un poco de sombra a Rachel, pero al ir de copiloto se esmeraba también en seguir la ruta correcta y ayudar en cualquier duda que pudiese surgirle a, sin tener que molestar a las demás.

Santana dormía en el asiento mientras Quinn a su lado, luchaba por quitarse de la mente lo que había sucedido hacia un par de horas. Se hacía la dormida pero no lo estaba. Con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en el hombro de Santana estuvo pensando en el motivo que la llevó a actuar de aquella forma. No comprendía sus cambios bruscos. Estaba enfadada con Rachel y no sólo por la discusión sobre el ataque absurdo de celos respecto a Amber, sino porque sabía que había accedido a pasar unos días a solas con Finn.

Para ella, aquello solo tenía un significado aparente; Rachel seguía sin confiar en ella y se aseguraba la atención incondicional del chico. Jugaba a dos caras con ella y con Finn. Quería tenerlos a los dos. De ella no se fiaba pero parecía necesitar tener sus momentos y aun creyendo que era todo mentira por parte de la rubia, necesitaba esa sensación de creer que había algo más. A Finn lo iba a tener siempre a su lado con solo un chasquido de dedos. Por eso se sentía mal, por eso estaba enfadada y necesitaba mostrarse como siempre había sido, borde sin escrúpulos ni compasión para que Rachel supiese que ya nada podría hacer. Que una cosa era ser su amiga, tal y como le prometió en Nueva York y otra cosa era ser su amante solo cuando la morena lo quisiese, como la noche que acudió a su casa sin motivo aparente y estuvieron a punto de volverse completamente locas.

Sin embargo, todas esas reglas que se había marcado para su nueva etapa se estaban desvaneciendo en aquel viaje. Rachel, por activa o por pasiva, siempre terminaba en mitad del ojo del huracán, nunca permanecía ausente o alejada ante cualquier circunstancia que sucedía y aunque algunas veces podía permanecer al margen de lo que le ocurriese a la morena, había otras como lo que le había sucedido horas antes o el malestar que le entró cuando se mareó en el coche, que la dejaban sin fuerzas para permanecer indiferente y la obligaba a actuar, en la mayoría de los casos ayudándola a sobreponerse ante el acontecimiento.

No podía seguir así. Si lo hacía, tarde o temprano volvería a caer donde no quería.

—**¿Cómo es Spencer?—** Britt rompió el silencio sacando conversación con a Rachel.

La pregunta sacó de su ensoñación a Quinn y a Santana, que se desveló al notar el movimiento de la cabeza de la rubia sobre ella.

—**¿Spencer?—** repitió Rachel pensativa.

—**Sí, vamos a su fiesta y no tengo ni idea de cómo es esa chica.**

—**¿Te refieres físicamente o a su persona?**

—**Ambas... ¿Cómo es?¿Cómo os conocisteis? No sé, háblame de ella.**

Quinn no tardó en mostrar su curiosidad prestando atención a las posibles respuestas de Rachel.

—**Pues a ver… por donde empiezo**–Rachel hizo una larga pausa mientras pensaba— **Físicamente es… muy guapa, es rubia y tiene los ojos claros… creo que en mi iPod tengo alguna foto****— señaló el bolso**.

—**No quiero fotos, quiero imaginármela como tú me la describes y luego sorprenderme****—** sonrió

—**Está bien. Pues eso, es rubia, muy guapa con ojos grandes y azules y bajita… si es bajita aunque mucho más alta que yo.**

—¿**Cómo yo?.**

—**No… menos alta.**

—**¿Cómo Quinn?**

Rachel miró a través del espejo retrovisor a la rubia y la vio mirar de soslayo mientras fingía dormir.

—**Más o menos…**

—**¿Y se parece a ella?—** preguntó curiosa.

—**¿A Quinn? ****No, para nada. Son bellezas diferentes.**

Quinn volvía a cerrar los ojos, aunque hablaban de Spencer y la estaban nombrando a ella, aquello no tenía la menor importancia como para estar atenta ante cualquier comentario. Veía que Rachel hablaba de manera natural.

—**¿Y quién es más guapa, ella o Spencer****?—** hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando a Quinn.

—**Pues** – hizo una pausa al ver como la rubia volvía a mirarla disimuladamente.—**Spencer es la chica más dulce que he conocido además de guapa y Quinn****…**— suspiró pesadamente— **Quinn es la más guapa de todas las chicas que he visto en mi vida.**

La rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquellas palabras y haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió permanecer con los ojos cerrados, tratando de quitarle la importancia que tenía para ella y haciendo ver a Rachel, que no la iba a sorprender con aquello.

—**¿Estás segura?—**cuestionó Brittany.

Rachel miró extrañada a la bailarina.

—¿**A qué te refieres?**

—**Dices que Quinn es la chica más guapa que has visto, y estando yo delante creo que mientes**— volvió su cabeza hacia Quinn— **esa rubia delgada no me llega ni a las suelas de los zapatos**— sonrió, pero Quinn ni se inmutó mientras trataba con un esfuerzo sobrenatural no reír ante la frase de Britt.—¿**Dónde os conocisteis?—**siguió con su cuestionario.

—**En el colegio**.— Respondió rápidamente—**F****ue la única chica que me ayudo a sentirme bien en aquel lugar…de hecho, el primer día que llegué tuve un pequeño incidente que provocó que todos se riesen de mi menos ella, que fue la única que me ayudo..**

—**¿Y Quinn no estaba allí?—** preguntó curiosa.

Quinn volvía a ponerse en alerta. Ella recordaba con todo detalle lo que sucedió aquel día sin embargo, la versión de Rachel era un poco distinta debido a su desconocimiento.

—**Si, si estaba****…** –busco la mirada de la rubia a través del espejo retrovisor, que seguía utilizando el hombro de Santana para descansar.

—**¿Y ella no te ayudó?**

—**Creía que le habías preguntado por Spencer, no por mí****...—** Quinn interrumpió la conversación.

—**Vaya, lo siento señorita innombrable**— replicó con sarcasmo— **Pensaba que estabas dormida y no prestabas atención a nuestra conversación.**

Quinn abrió sus ojos para mirar a Britt, aquella frase le sentó muy mal pero la bailarina seguía a lo suyo. Santana se percató del momento e hizo un gesto de calma a la rubia que se había separado de su hombro.

—**Quinn no me ayudó porque no sabía lo que me ocurrió**— Rachel trató de defenderla ante el ataque de Britt.

Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba mintiendo. Ella si estaba allí cuando llegó a la clase y también sabía que permaneció sentada, sin moverse de su asiento cuando Spencer ayudó a Rachel en aquella aparatosa caída, que supuso el pistoletazo de salida ante todas las burlas y mofas de los demás chicos de la clase. Sin embargo, Rachel no sabía que fue Quinn o Lucy en aquellos días, quien tras ver como se daba de bruces contra el suelo, incitó a Spencer a que la ayudase a levantarse, ya que ella por aquel entonces tenía pavor, puro terror de mostrarse ante los demás, y si hubiese salido a ayudarla, las burlas y carcajadas que se escucharon en la clase se habrían convertido en insultos mayores.

Nadie quería a Lucy excepto Spencer y Spencer era una de las incipientes chicas populares, una de las chicas a las que respetaban. Era la única que podía ayudar a la morena para que no la tratasen como a ella, aunque el plan se torciese con el paso del tiempo.

—**¿Y qué más?, ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigas?—**volvió a insistir Brittany.

—**Pues desde aquel día fue la única que me intentaba ayudar, me hacía las cosas más fáciles. Es algo que siempre se lo agradeceré. Era la única que aguantaba que le hablase a todas horas sobre musicales y mil historias y siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa.**

Quinn comenzó a molestarse. Rachel nombraba a Spencer como la única amiga que había tenido y aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, ella también había sido su amiga, de hecho, fue la primera en aquel colegio que la escuchó cantar, sin embargo, parecía no recordar o no querer recordar nada de esos detalles, más que lo que había hecho Spencer por ella.

—**Yo también tenía una amiga que pensaba que era la mejor, pero me quitaba a todos mis novios y jamás se lo perdonaré.**—Masculló llamando la atención de Santana, que llevaba ya un buen rato escuchando la conversación**—****¿Spencer no te ha quitado jamás un novio?—** preguntó divertida.

Rachel sonreía.

—**¿Novios?, ¿Yo?** — sonrió— **A mí nadie me quería en aquella época. Los chicos se reían de mí y ni por asomo deseaban besarme como querían besar a Spencer.**

—**¿En aquella época?—** interrumpió la latina— **Creo que ahora no tienes muchos admiradores ¿Eh?**— Se burló.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír. Se lo tomó de buen humor sin embargo, Quinn comenzó a sentir que esa molestia que tenía ante la conversación de ellas, se trasformaba en mofa hacia su persona. Santana sabía que Quinn había estado enamorada de Rachel en aquella época y sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ella ahora. Aquella interrupción parecía que sólo servía para provocarla.

—**No estés tan segura, algunos sí que hay…****—** replicó Rachel divertida.

—**¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que besaste a un chico?—**preguntó Brittany.

—**¿Prometes que no te vas a reír?**

—**Por supuesto que no me voy a reír.**

Quinn se cambió de postura al notar que Santana, interesada en la conversación, se acercaba con entusiasmo hacia los asientos delanteros. La rubia le quitó el peluche y se lo colocó en la cabeza mientras la apoyaba contra la ventana.

—**Ok, ****mi primer beso fue con 15 años.**

—**¿15?—**estalló Santana tras notar como Quinn se removía inquieta— **Pero si a esa edad ya se supone que casi…**

—**Shhh, deja que lo cuente****—** interrumpió Britt— **¿Cómo fue?**

—**Pues acababa de celebrar mi fiesta de cumpleaños y uno de los chicos a los que invité se me acercó…**

—**¿Cómo se llamaba?—** dificultó el relato de la morena.

—**¿El chico que se me acercó?, se llamaba Steve****.** – Miró a Quinn a través del espejo— **Steve McCurt**

Quinn abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre y se encontró con la mirada de Rachel.

—**¡****Steve!—** dijo de forma divertida Brittany— **¿Y cómo besaba Steve?**

—**No, Steve no me besó**— seguía lanzando miradas a Quinn— **Steve vino a hablar conmigo porque estaba enamorado de una amiga mía y quería que yo hablase con ella. Le dije que lo haría y me pidió que quedásemos con un amigo suyo. Así que planeamos un picnic para estar los cuatro juntos**.—Quinn la miraba incrédula. Steve McCurt había sido su primer amor oficial, al menos eso creía Rachel. Pero no era cierto. Ese chico solo fue la excusa perfecta para camuflar sus sentimientos por ella.—**Pero ****aquella cita doble nunca se llevó a cabo, porque mi amiga**— miró de nuevo a Quinn— **no estaba en la ciudad, sin embargo, yo sí que tuve mi cita con el amigo de Steve, que se llamaba Ron Trevor. Nos fuimos a un parque y él preparó una cesta para hacer el picnic que no habíamos podido hacer los cuatro. Y fue ahí donde me besó.**

—**Vaya, que romántico…**—musitó Brittany.

—**Bueno, no fue tan romántico si piensas que en realidad todo estaba preparado para Steve y mi amiga…aunque al final fuese yo quien se llevó el beso.**

—**¿Y qué tal fue?**

—**Nunca se me olvidará porque fue el primero, pero… no ha sido el mejor.**

De nuevo la inquietud obligaba a Quinn a desviar la mirada hacia el exterior, olvidándose por completo de que fingía dormir. "Tienes que ser fuerte, no le sigas la corriente", se decía a sí misma.

—**¿Y tú San? ¿Cuándo te besaron por primera vez?—**Britt había encontrado el cuestionario perfecto para hacer del viaje, algo más divertido.

—**Hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo… o… espera**, — hizo una pausa— **sí, sí que me acuerdo, fue en el colegio también pero creo que tenía 11 o 12 años...**

Todas miraron a la latina sorprendidas.

—**¿11 Años?—** replicó Rachel incrédula

—**Si… o 12, no recuerdo bien, pero fue divertido. Aposté con mis amigas a que besaba a un chico de nuestra clase y termine ganando la apuesta porque el chico también quería besarme a mi…pero no recuerdo si me gustó o no…fue todo un juego.**

—**¿Y el tuyo Britt?—**Ésta vez fue Rachel la curiosa.

—**El mío fue a una chica y creo que tenía 13 años.**

—**¿****Una chica?, ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?—** Santana se sorprendió ante la declaración de la bailarina. Nunca supo que había habido otra antes que ella en la vida de Brittany.

—**Sí, era mi amiga y ninguna de las dos habíamos besado a ningún chico, así que decidimos besarnos para saber lo que era y poder decir que sabíamos besar.**

—**¡****Oh Dios!—** exclamó Santana.

—**¿Besaste a tu amiga?—** preguntó Rachel sin perder la curiosidad que la invadía, no así Quinn, que se avergonzó por la pregunta de Rachel. Era absurda, ellas dos se habían besado siendo "solo" amigas, o intento de amigas y no entendía por qué preguntaba eso, ¿Acaso no quería acordarse de ellas dos?

—**Claro, ¿Nunca has besado a una amiga?.**

Merecido, pensó Quinn. Rachel se lo tenía merecido, había conseguido con sus estúpidas preguntas que Brittany le hiciese aquella cuestión. Y la morena dudó antes de responder.

—**No, nunca he besado a una amiga.**

Quinn volvió a buscar la mirada de la morena a través del retrovisor, mientras que Santana y Brittany se miraban sorprendidas.

—**Eso es mentira, y lo sabes**— espetó la latina**—, ****tu si has besado a una amiga**

Quinn miró enfadada a Santana

—**No**— volvió a negar

—**¿Y qué pasa con****…—** hizo una pausa y observó a Santana que miraba a Quinn.

—**¿Y qué pasa con quien, Britt?—** preguntó Rachel incrédula.

Santana reparó en la mirada de Quinn y recordó que ni para ella ni para Rachel, Britt sabía nada. La bailarina estaba a punto de dejar claro que conocía la historia entre las dos y delatar que había sido ella la que se lo contó.

—**Chicas… cambiemos de tema ¿Vale?—** trató de desviar la conversación

—**No Santana, no vais a cambiar de tema porque yo quiero saber a quién se refiere Britt cuando habla**— Quinn miraba desafiante a la latina.

Santana se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón resoplando, dándose por vencida y sabiendo que Quinn sabía que su secreto también lo sabía Britt. Rachel observaba sin comprender nada.

—**Quinn, si te sirve de algo… te diré que yo ya sabía todo cuando Santana me lo dijo**.—Musitó Brittany.

—**Perfecto Britt, arréglalo****…—** ironizó Santana

—**¿Qué sabias? ¿Qué te ha dicho?—**Rachel insistía tratando de no perderse la conversación.

—**¿Por qué lo escondéis?,****¿Tan malo es que vuestras amigas sepan que os habéis besado?—** Fue Britt quien terminó cediendo y miró a las dos.

Quinn se lamentó, no sólo le fastidiaba saber que Santana se lo había contado, eso casi que lo comprendía sabiendo la relación que las dos tenían, pero ahora Rachel sabía que ella lo había confesado, que Santana y Britt sabían de su historia y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar.

—**Yo no puedo esconder que he besado a Quinn, porque todas lo visteis en la fiesta de Emily**—Replicó Rachel.

—**Entonces, ¿Por qué has dicho que nunca has besado a una amiga?**

Quinn permanecía seria ante las respuestas de la morena.

—**Porque Quinn y yo no éramos amigas… y creo que eso era algo evidente, ¿No?**

Todas se miraron. Quinn sonrío para sí misma completamente incrédula. Aquella respuesta había dejado sin argumentos a Brittany y a Santana, sin embargo aquella conversación la estaba enfadando aún más.

—**¿Sólo has besado a Quinn en aquella fiesta?—** preguntó directa Brittany.

La cabina del coche se inundó de silencio.

Rachel buscó con la mirada la cara de Quinn, que tensaba su mandíbula al tiempo que esquivaba los ojos de la morena. Santana se vio acorralada.

—**¡****Me dais pena****!—** exclamó ante el mutismo de ambas

Quinn no soportó más aquella situación y el sarcasmo de la bailarina.

—**¿****Te damos pena?—** protestó la rubia— **Tú sí que me das pena, que llevas todo el viaje metiéndote en asuntos que no te incumben****—** recriminó

Brittany se volvió hacia Quinn al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—**¿Qué yo me meto en vuestros asuntos? Vamos Lucy, sois estúpidas, sois vosotras las que estáis haciendo que éste viaje sea largo y aburrido por culpa de vuestra doble moralidad, sobretodo tú****—** desafió—, que últimamente te has convertido en un alma en pena — Volvió a mirar hacia delante— **Ni siquiera cuando estabas embarazada eras así de sosa—**concluyó.

—**¡Eres una imbécil****!—** gritó furiosa Quinn.

—**Hey, tranquila, que ella no te ha insultado**— interrumpió Santana.

—**Tú déjame en paz**— miró a la latina**— ****es por tu culpa que está pasando esto.**

—**¿Por mi culpa?, No soy yo la que está enfadada con el mundo**.

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo entre las tres y decidió permanecer callada, conduciendo.

—**Yo seré una imbécil, pero tengo mis ideas claras y cuando estoy enamorada lo digo y punto, no hago que la vida de los demás sea un velatorio constante. Mírate, llevas dos semanas insoportable por culpa de esta idiota que no se entera de nada. Solo alguien como vosotras dos podría llegar a esta situación y no tener el valor de hablarlo y enfrentarse a los sentimientos. Sois unas idiotas…**

Sin palabras y sin aire. Quinn contuvo las primeras lágrimas tras la reprimenda de la latina, mientras que Rachel empezaba a ser consciente de lo que ella misma había provocado al argumentar el memorable beso que se regalaron en la fiesta de Emily.

—**No me das pena porque vayas a llorar**— dijo Brittany tras el silencio de la rubia— **Me da pena que estés desechando algo como lo que sientes por puro orgullo.**

—**¡****Cállate!****—** exclamó Quinn con la respiración entrecortada, y fue justo en ese instante, tras el grito de la rubia, cuando Rachel notó que el coche perdía velocidad e instintivamente fue acercándose al andén.

—**¿Qué haces Berry?—** Santana ignoró el grito de Quinn y no tardó en interesarse por la maniobra.

—**No hago nada, el coche se está parando solo**— dijo mientras miraba los mandos de frontal.

—**Lo que faltaba**— musitó Quinn dejándose caer sobre el respaldo.

—**¿Cómo que no anda?—** Insistió Santana preocupada.

—**¡****No va!—** respondió nerviosa—**N****o sé qué le pasa…sólo tiene esa luz encendida**— dijo señalando a un pequeño piloto.

Santana se asomó por encima del asiento y comprobó la pequeña luz de la que hablaba la morena.

—**¡****Oh mierda!.. Es la gasolina… ¡Estamos sin gasolina!****—** exclamó— **¿Por qué diablos no has dicho que estábamos sin gasolina?**

—**No es mi coche, no tengo ni idea qué significa eso. Ni siquiera parece lo que supuestamente es…solo es un punto rojo, y lleváis todo el tiempo entreteniéndome con vuestras historias**.

Brittany empezó a reírse ante la retahíla histérica de Rachel.

—**¿De qué te ríes?—**le recriminó Santana.

—**Es genial**—respondió la chica— **estamos en mitad de **la nada y sin gasolina** —** lanzó una mirada alrededor—

Quinn no soportaba a Britt en aquel momento y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche, pronto todas la siguieron.

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer?—**cuestionó Rachel siguiendo los pasos de las tres.

—**Esperar que pase alguien o llamar a la policía para que venga a echarnos una mano.**—Respondió Santana.

—**Esto si me gusta, empieza la diversión.**—Musitó Brittany.

—**Porque no dejas de decir tonterías**— Quinn no tardó en reaccionar y se encaró con la bailarina— **no te das cuenta de que estamos en problemas…todo te parece divertido.**

—**Basta Quinn**— Santana se interpuso entre las dos— **Deja de sacar las cosas de quicio. Si estás de mal humor, será mejor que lo olvides porque no voy a permitir que os insultéis, ¿Ok?**

—**Déjame en paz, todo esto es por tu culpa. Te dije que pasaría y aun así, mira donde estamos**—le recriminó segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Rachel rompiendo la tensión que rodeaba a las tres amigas.

—**¡****Chicas!—** Exclamó sacando su GPS del bolso— **Según esto estamos a un par de kilómetros de un área de servicio, no está demasiado lejos...**

—**¿De dónde has sacado eso?—** preguntó Santana mirando hacia el navegador. Quinn se mantuvo en silencio esperando también una respuesta.

—**Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estamos cerca de una gasolinera y necesitamos ir hasta allí como sea.**

—**¿Pretendes que empujemos el coche hasta allí?**—intervino Brittany.

—**No lo sé, pero algo tenemos que hacer… por aquí no pasan ni las nubes. No podemos quedarnos a esperar.**

—**Opto por llamar a la policía y que nos auxilie.**—Dijo Santana, pero ni siquiera Brittany siguió su petición.

—**Yo voy a por la gasolina**— dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba al coche y sacaba su bolso.—**Estoy harta de escucharos hablar.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a ir andando por aquí?**—cuestionó Santana.

—**¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?—**dijo aun enfadada.

—**Yo no voy a abandonar el coche aquí, en mitad de la nada…**

—**No he dicho que vayamos a por gasolina, he dicho que yo voy a por gasolina**— dijo señalándose a sí misma.

—**Yo voy contigo**—murmuró Rachel dando un paso al frente y Quinn la miró

—**No es necesario. Si esodice que hay un área aquí cerca,** — señaló el navegador— ** no hay problema.**

—**Que Britt y Santana se queden en el coche… yo te acompaño**.— Repitió ignorando la respuesta de la rubia.

—**Ok, haz ****lo que quieras**— masculló al tiempo que se adueñaba de una de las botellitas de agua y comenzó a andar por el andén.

Rachel la imitó tras coger el sombrero y rescatar su bolso del asiento trasero. Santana y Britt se quedaron quietas, mirando como las dos abandonaban el lugar.

—**¡Hey!—**exclamó Brittany—**Caminad por la sombra****, **** los bombones se derriten con el sol****—** se burló recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de Santana.

—**Déjalas…no sigas molestándola o terminará queriendo lanzar el coche por algún acantilado**—masculló la latina sin dejar de observar como las dos ya avanzaban sin siquiera mirarlas.

—**¡Te quiero Quinn!—**volvió a burlarse Brittany, pero ésta vez si recibió lo que parecía estar esperando.

Rachel ignoro el comentario, pero no así Quinn, que sin girarse decidió responder de la manera más desafiante de cuantas conocía sin tener que utilizar sus palabras. Su dedo corazón alzado en su mano fue todo lo que necesitó para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	28. Tormenta de verano

CAPITULO 27

TORMENTA DE VERANO

Jueves 10 de Julio 17:23 p.m. Springfield

El sol se imponía por encima de sus cabezas y la temperatura ascendía superando los 30 º C. Ambas llevaban ya un buen tramo de recorrido.

A su alrededor solo se podía observar extensos valles, con alguna arboleda en puntos estratégicos. La carretera estaba desierta. Durante el corto trayecto no pasó ningún coche, absolutamente nadie que pudiese llevarlas hasta la gasolinera.

—**¿Por qué te has puesto así con Britt?—** preguntó Rachel tratando de sacar conversación.

Habían caminado durante casi 5 minutos sin dirigirse la palabra y la morena estaba a punto de estallar. No soportaba ese silencio, ese mutismo de la rubia.

—**No es asunto tuyo**— contestó desganada.

—**Ya conoces a Britt, siempre es así ****pero no lo hace para hacer daño**.— Ignoró la respuesta de Quinn.

—**Rachel…**—hizo una pausa— **no voy a hablar de eso y menos contigo, así que déjalo estar**— Sentenció.

—**Está bien, pero al menos podríamos hablar de algo… no puedo estar tanto tiempo callada, mis cuerdas vocales se volverán vagas y no puedo permitírmelo.**

Quinn resopló.

La decisión de Rachel por acompañarla le había sentado bien. Era cierto que estaba enfadada, que no deseaba echar a perder todo el esfuerzo por ignorarla, sin embargo, no conseguía sacársela de la mente y a pesar de la continua lucha por evitarlo, tenerla al lado aunque fuese para recorrer unos metros a solas y sin dirigirse la palabra, le hacía ilusión. Era el simple hecho de contar con su presencia lo que hacía que aquella sensación la llenase por completo.

En el fondo tenía mucho que agradecer a Britt por haber conseguido que Rachel viajase con ellas. Era una mezcla de sentimientos. Lo pasaba mal por tenerla tan cerca y no poder decirle todo lo que sentía o dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero a la vez agradecía que estuviese allí y no volverse loca pensando dónde estaría en el caso de que no hubiese viajado con ellas.

Aquel viaje habría sido un infierno psicológicamente si Quinn no supiese absolutamente nada de ella.

—**Hagamos un trato**— habló al fin**—, ****hablamos durante el camino a la gasolinera y a la vuelta y cuando volvamos al coche, me ignorarás como yo te ignoro a ti.**

—**¿Qué?, ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?—** preguntó extrañada Rachel.

—**¿Lo aceptas o seguimos igual?**

Rachel se quedó pensativa, volvía a preguntarse el porqué de tanto enfado, por qué tanto odio si era ella la que debía estar enfadada.

—**Yo no te he ignorado nunca**—replicó

—**No quiero hablar de eso.**

—**¡****Dios Quinn!—** exclamó— **Dices que yo soy frustrante pero tú no te quedas atrás… me pones condiciones para hablar, acepto te saco un tema y me dices que de eso no… ¿Entonces?, ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?.**

Tenía razón, se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada. Estaba exigiendo algo que no tenía sentido y sin embargo, Rachel acató aquella estupidez con tal de hablar. Tenía que ser más comprensiva.

—**Por ejemplo ¿Me puedes explicar por qué has dicho lo de Steve?**

Rachel sonrió.

—**¿Qué quieres saber?...¿Por quién estaba loco?**

Quinn la miró de reojo, tratando de averiguar si aquello era una burla mientras Rachel ampliaba su sonrisa.

—**¿Estaba enamorado de Spencer?—** preguntó curiosa

—**¿De Spencer?**— alargó la intriga— **¡No!**

Quinn la miró incrédula.

**—¿Entonces? No tenías más amigas en el colegio…y tú has dicho que estaba enamorado de una amiga.**

—**Tú, tú eras mi amiga, ****Quinn. Steve estaba loco por ti.**

—**¿Qué dices?**— se sorprendió**— ****¿Me tomas el pelo?**

—**No, Ron me dijo que Steve estaba enamorado de ti desde que te conoció, que hubo un día en el que te pidió que le ayudases con unas tareas o algo así y que fuiste tan encantadora con él que empezó a mirarte de esa forma tan especial…**—Quinn se ruborizó, le costaba creer la historia pero aquél hecho si sucedió de verdad y por aquel entonces, Rachel aún no estaba en aquel colegio. Nadie pudo haberle comentado aquel detalle, excepto el mismísimo Steve, o su mejor amigo Ron.**—****También me dijo que no era capaz de decirte nada porque le daba la impresión de que tú jamás le prestarías esa atención.**– Añadió al ver que Quinn no perdía detalle de la historia

—**¿Qué pretendía que hiciera?, Steve era uno de los chicos que se reía de mí…—**masculló ofendida.

—**No creo que él hiciera eso. Cuando Ron me lo confesó tenía razón, Steve simplemente le seguía la corriente a los demás, pero nunca se burló de ti, al menos que yo recuerde... ¿Tú recuerdas algo que hiciera contra ti?**

Quinn pensaba, trataba de buscar algún hecho o suceso de aquella época que le sacase la duda. Rachel permanecía a la espera.

—**No recuerdo nada ahora mismo…**

—**Yo sólo recuerdo el día en el que Spencer consiguió que nos confesaras que te gustaba ese chico, estabas tan enfadada que era divertido… ¿Por qué te costó tanto decírnoslo?**

Quinn permanecía en silencio, recordando toda la escena.

Spencer y Rachel se propusieron buscarle pareja a Lucy para el baile de fin de curso, la rubia no tenía contacto con nadie, solo hablaba con ellas y las dos chicas no estaban dispuestas a que se perdiese aquella fiesta. Fueron muchos días los que pasaron ambas tratando de elegir a un chico que le gustase a la pequeña Lucy, pero no había manera de hacerla hablar.

Todos le parecían estúpidos, todos se habían reído de ella en alguna ocasión y al contrario que Rachel, ella no podía dejar pasar aquellas burlas y perdonar a aquellos chicos por una simple cita de baile.

Pero aquél día la cosa se complicó. Spencer la obligó a decirle con cuál de los chicos estaría dispuesta a ir al baile y se vio atrapada, sin ninguna salida. Por aquél entonces ya tenía esos sentimientos confusos por Rachel y tenía que hacer algo para tratar de taparlos como fuese.

Steve McCurt pasó justo por delante de las chicas cuando hablaban en el patio de la escuela y los ojos de Lucy fueron a posarse sobre él por pura casualidad. Spencer entendió que aquel gesto era el signo que estaban buscando y que Steve era el chico por el que Lucy bebía los vientos. Fue la excusa perfecta para evitar cualquier tipo de duda de las chicas hacia ella y también le sirvió a ella ya que desde aquel instante y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a ver a aquel chico de una forma diferente.

Que ilusa al pensar que aquello podía hacer que se olvidara de Rachel.

—**Era una cría. **

—**Pero éramos tus amigas y yo te contaba mil secretos, teníamos confianza ¿No?.**

Quinn la miró apenada. Ella aún guardaba el mayor de todos los secretos que podía contarle, que sentido tenía contarle mil historias si lo único que le importaba no podía decírselo.

—**Cada uno es como es Rachel, tú tenías y tienes la suerte de tener esa…personalidad, no tenías esa inseguridad, esa loza sobre los hombros… no puedo cambiar mi pasado****…—** Se sinceró

Rachel notó la tristeza en las palabras de la rubia.

—**Pues ya sabes, tenías a uno de los chicos más… guapos**— sonrió,— **loco por tus huesos. Lástima que no pudo besarte**— Añadió en el mismo instante en el que empezaba a lamentarse por haberlo dicho. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el campo que iban dejando a un lado tratando de ignorar aquel comentario.—**Oye, y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso**?

Quinn trató de no sonreír mientras miraba al frente, la imagen de su primer beso se le vino a la mente y no pudo contenerse y mantenerse seria.

—**Fue en Columbia, en el centro para "curarme****"—** sonrió— **de mi supuesta homosexualidad.****Había un chico, se llamaba Josh y también estaba allí porque sus padres no aceptaban que fuera gay. Sin embargo, él lo tenía clarísimo no como yo****…**—hizo una pausa— **Nos hicimos amigos, él me decía constantemente que nada de lo que le hacían le iba a hacer cambiar de idea, era un chico feliz, le gustaba ser como era y afrontaba todo aquello con valentía…**— explicó recordándolo con ternura — **Los dictadores que trataban de curarnos, vieron que Josh y yo estábamos mucho tiempo juntos y pactamos hacerles creer que nos habíamos enamorado, para que nos dejaran en paz y nuestros padres nos sacaran de allí… Un día, a Josh se le ocurrió que los…profesores…nos vieran besándonos y así lo hicimos... disimulamos escaparnos pero sabiendo que nos estaban observando y nos besamos.**

—**Vaya… buena estrategia.—**Musitó Rachel tras descubrir la pena que empezaba a adueñarse de Quinn.

—**Besar a aquel chico fue lo mejor y a la vez lo peor que me sucedió. No puedo decir orgullosa que mi primer beso fue lleno de ilusión y cariño como pueden decir la mayoría de las chicas, pero tampoco me arrepiento de haberle besado a él.**

—**¿Y él que opinó?—** trató de evitar que la rubia se sintiese peor recordando sus sentimientos.

—**Pues…**—La miró— **me dijo que no le gustó,****—** sonrió**— ****pero me confesó que tuve el honor de ser la única chica que besaría aquellos labios.**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono de voz que utilizó la rubia.

—**¿Has vuelto a saber de él?**

—**No, mis padres me sacaron antes del centro, a ellos no les hacía gracia que tuviese amistad con él por muchos besos que nos diésemos y perdí todo contacto**

—**¿Y por qué no le buscas?, seguro que por medio de cualquier red social es sencillísimo dar con él… ¿Sabes su apellido o dirección**?— preguntó curiosa.

—**Rachel**—masculló ignorando la pregunta— **¿Es esa la gasolinera?**

Habían recorrido todo el trayecto hasta llegar al área de servicio y gracias a aquella conversación se les hizo más ameno y menos cansado.

Consiguieron comprar la gasolina necesaria para que el coche llegase sin problemas hasta aquel lugar pero ninguna de las dos había pensado en cómo iban a trasportar el combustible hasta el coche. Por suerte, existían unas pequeñas bolsas preparadas para ello aunque el camino de regreso se les presentaba más agotador.

Habían recorrido casi 3 kilómetros a pleno sol y ahora tendrían que volver a repetirlo, compartiendo una bolsa llena de gasolina.

Rachel solucionó el problema y tras poner varias caras de dolor y pena ante uno de los dependientes, consiguió que éste lograse convencer a su jefe para que les permitiese llevar en coche a las chicas hasta donde esperaban Santana y Britt.

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse ante la actuación de Rachel y no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en el que tras ser pilladas por su madre en su propia casa, la morena consiguió convencerla tras lograr dejar caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, dignas de cualquier premio a la mejor actriz dramática.

Sin apenas tiempo de asimilarlo, las dos chicas iban de camino hacia el Chevrolet de Santana, en un viejísimo Toyota propiedad del dependiente y conducido por éste mismo.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en completar el recorrido y agradeciendo al chico el detalle, bajaron del coche dispuestas a encontrarse con Santana y Britt. Sin embargo la situación no era esa precisamente la que encontraron al llegar a la camioneta.

Estaba vacía. Las maletas seguían allí pero ni rastro de las dos. Rachel miraba a Quinn tratando de buscar una explicación mientras la rubia más tranquila, miraba a su alrededor buscando algún indicio que le hiciera saber dónde diablos estaban.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Unas carcajadas y el ruido del chapoteo en el agua llamaron la atención de las dos. Provenían de una pequeña arboleda que se hallaba justo en el lado opuesto del andén donde estaban detenidas. Quinn no dudó en acercarse. Fue dejando atrás el coche, con Rachel observándola incrédula.

La rubia esquivó varios árboles y arbustos. Pronto se encontró con una valla de casi 2 metros de altura, detrás de ésta y tras observar entre la alambrera, pudo descubrir entre varios setos y arboles pequeños, un enorme pilón o alberca. El sonido del chapoteo del agua y las risas provenían de ahí. Debía de ser profunda porque no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía en el interior. Solo escuchaba los sonidos.

—**¿Hola?—** preguntó esperando alguna respuesta.

El sonido del agua cesó y de pronto la cabeza de Santana apareció por encima de la pared del estanque.

—**¿Ya habéis vuelto?—** dijo mientras trataba de secarse la cara y los ojos.

—**¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Dónde está Britt?**

Una mano apareció justo detrás de la latina.

—**Estamos combatiendo el calor**.—Respondió divertida.

—**Oh Dios... ¿Nosotras andando para conseguir gasolina y vosotras jugando en una piscina?... lo que me faltaba…**

Quinn se dio media vuelta y se alejó directa al coche. Rachel seguía inmóvil al lado del auto.

—**¿Qué sucede?—**cuestionó al verla aparecer sola.

—**Nada... solo que las vigilantes saben cómo pasárselo bien mientras nosotras nos preocupamos—** le respondió mientras Quinn abría el depósito de la gasolina y se disponía a verter la bolsa con el combustible.

Rachel intentaba averiguar qué es lo que sucedía cuando Santana y Britt aparecieron en ropa interior, completamente mojadas y riendo.

—**¿De dónde venís?—** preguntó al verlas.

—**Hemos encontrado una piscina abandonada… ¿Podemos volver?**—cuestionó Brittany.

—**¿Una piscina?—** masculló Quinn mientras terminaba de vaciar la bolsa— **Eso no es una piscina, es un pilón o una estanque y Dios sabrá para que sirve...**

—**Tiene agua… es una piscina.****— **Replicó mientras trataba de cubrirse.

—**Lo que digas****…**

— **¿Habéis traído la gasolina?.—**Se interesó Santana.

—**Sí, pero solo la suficiente para llegar a la gasolinera y volver a llenar el depósito**—fue Rachel quien respondió.

—**Y deberíamos ir ya**— concluyó Quinn— **Me gustaría llegar a Tulsa antes de que se hiciera de noche.**

—**Tendremos que esperar a secarnos, no pienso conducir mojando todo.**

—**No voy a esperar... no es mi problema.**

—**Te recuerdo que vamos en mi coche**— Replicó la latina.

—**Tranquilidad chicas… Britt y tú podéis ir detrás mientras os secáis y yo conduzco**—Habló Rachel.

—**Trato hecho**— Brittany no dudo en montarse en la parte trasera y esperó a que Santana también lo hiciese apenas unos segundos más tarde.

—**No es justo**— recriminó Quinn.

—**Déjalo Quinn, luego conducen ellas y punto… pero vámonos antes de perder más tiempo.**

—**Voy a conducir yo, te toca descansar**— fue tajante. Tanto que Rachel ni siquiera se atrevió a replicar y se sentó en el copiloto mientras Quinn volvía a poner en marcha el motor del auto.

Acaban de entrar en el estado de Oklahoma. Quinn decidió seguir conduciendo ya que era la mejor manera de no perder tiempo. Estaba obsesionada por llegar a Tulsa donde pasarían la noche y poder seguir al pie de la letra la ruta que había marcado en la libreta. Casi una hora después, ya distinguían las primeras luces de los pueblos que iban apareciendo a lo lejos. Una hora en la que se limitaron a guardar silencio mientras el reproductor de Rachel seguía amenizándolas, ésta vez con algo más entretenido que la banda sonora de Les Miserables.

—**Quinn no es justo que hagas tú todo el trayecto… Santana y Britt están ya más que secas y tú necesitas descansar.**

—**No voy a parar ahora, en una hora más o menos llegaremos a Tulsa y no quiero perder más tiempo****.**—Respondió agradeciendo que le hubiese regalado tanto tiempo para desconectar mientras conducía.

—**La verdad… son únicas, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así, ¿Te imaginas que aparece el dueño de esa piscina?**

—**Eso no era una piscina, ni siquiera creo que esa agua estuviese en condiciones para el ser humano, pero aun así me hubiera encantado que las pillasen. Se lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a hacer algo así.**

—**No seas cruel, se lo pasan bien… ojala yo hiciese esas cosas. Tendría mil historias para contar a mi nietos..**.— sonrió.

Quinn se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos. Cada vez que Rachel hablaba de algo, a ella se le venían mil imágenes a la mente y en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar verla como una anciana feliz, rodeada de niños y todos escuchando con entusiasmo las historias de la morena. La sonrisa inundó su rostro.

—**¿De qué te ríes?—** volvió a hablar al notar la expresión de la rubia.

—**De nada**— volvió a cambiar su gesto— **¿Puedes buscar algún motel en ese navegador que tienes?**

—**¿Motel?, claro imagino que sí...**— Dijo mientras buscaba el dispositivo en su bolso.

—**¿Por qué no has dicho que lo traías?—**Preguntó curiosa tras ver como lo manejaba entre sus manos.

—**No lo sé**— dijo mientras encendía el aparato— **Me gusta seguir la ruta que has marcado**

—**No es cierto, ****pensabas que me iba a enfadar, ¿Verdad?—**** la miró de reojo.**

—**Un poco**— bajó la cabeza tímidamente**— más bien pensaba que te ibas a ofender****.**

Quinn permaneció callada ante aquella frase. Ella jamás se enfadaría por algo así, de hecho es probable que lo hubiera agradecido si llega a saber que la morena llevaría ese navegador.

—El motel más cercano a Tulsa y a nosotras ahora mismo está a…40 minutos más o menos.

—Ok…

—Déjame que anote la dirección exacta.— Rachel no dudó en coger el bolígrafo que utilizaba para marcar la ruta y buscó un papel donde anotar todos los detalles.

No encontró nada en su bolso y se percató que la pequeña libreta de Quinn permanecía en el pequeño hueco que había entre ambos asientos. Hizo ademan de cogerla pero la rubia estaba pendiente.

—Deja eso— espetó seria

—Necesito un papel donde anotar— contestó tratando de explicarse.

—Te he dicho que no toques la libreta, Rachel— respondió desafiante y la morena volvió a quedarse muda. Otra vez ese cambio de humor. Hacia unos segundos, Quinn no paraba de sonreír y hablar como si nada, y de pronto volvía a ser borde, a contestarle de manera brusca y desagradable. A tratarla mal. Sin embargo, en aquel instante Quinn notó que se había excedido en la respuesta. No podía consentir que leyese absolutamente nada de lo que había allí escrito, pero tampoco quería volver a discutir con ella o hacerla sentir mal. Mantuvo el silencio por algunos minutos en los que observó como Rachel trataba de ignorar aquel pequeño enfrentamiento centrándose en el navegador, hasta que descubrió algo que le iba a ayudar a suavizar aquella tensión.

—**Rachel—** Buscó su atención — **¿Qué te parece si nos reímos un rato?**

—**¿Reír?—** preguntó incrédula, sin comprender nada. Hacia unos minutos la rubia le desafió por intentar tocar aquella dichosa libretita y ahora volvía a cambiar de humor como si nada.

—**Rachel, siento ser así—** Se disculpó— **Sé que no controlo mi actitud y… es probable que te estés volviendo loca tratando de averiguar cómo hablarme para que no te responda de mala manera.**

—**No tienes que sentir nada**— interrumpió a la rubia— **eres así y punto. Además se supone que deberíamos ignorarnos y sin embargo, me hablas** – Bajó la mirada— **Es más de lo que esperaba.**

Quinn se sintió realmente mal por aquellas palabras. Estaba haciendo el imbécil, había intentado por todos los medios no hablar con ella y no podía evitarlo y cada vez que lo hacía, su orgullo se interponía y le hablaba de forma desapacible y violenta. Aquello tenía que acabar. Se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma.

—**No sé qué decirte**— Musitó con apenas un hilo de voz— **Pero estoy furiosa contigo y cada vez que me hablas… me lo recuerdas y no puedo evitarlo.**

—**Yo también estoy enfadada contigo Quinn, pero podemos intentar llevarnos bien, aunque sea ahora. Vamos a estar todo el fin de semana juntas y no podemos hacerle esto a Spencer…Santana y Britt están acostumbradas a vernos discutir, pero ella no…**

—**Lo sé****…**— tragó saliva

A Quinn le pilló por sorpresa aquella confesión de que Rachel también estaba enfadada con ella. Su actitud había sido tan distinta que la rubia pensó que quería volver a tener su amistad, sin embargo, ahora le decía que estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?, ¿Cómo podía apartar el enfado, la rabia y ser dulce y amable?. Para ella era imposible. Cuánto mejor la trataba peor se sentía.

—**¿De qué nos vamos a reír?**— Cuestionó zanjando al asunto al ver que Quinn ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar.

Quinn la miró y le agradeció el cambio de tema con una leve sonrisa.

—**Ahora lo verás**— Respondió la rubia agradeciendo el hecho de que hubiese cambiado de conversación.

Rachel miró hacia delante siguiendo la misma dirección señalaba Quinn y permaneció en silencio, esperando aquello que las iba a hacer reír.

Los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría. Quinn mantenía la sonrisa y Rachel esperaba ansiosa. De pronto, un golpe en el techo del coche las sacó de la espera. Santana trataba de llamarlas. Rachel sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla mirando hacia atrás mientras que Quinn comenzaba a reír.

—**¡****Dile a Quinn que pare el coche, está empezando a llover****!— **Gritó Santana

Rachel se metió en la cabina dispuesta a darle el mensaje a la rubia, pero se encontró a una Quinn con una sonrisa enorme y traviesa.

—**Quinn… está lloviendo**— dijo observándola atónita.

Las gotas comenzaron a dejarse ver por la luna delantera.

—**Te dije que nos íbamos a reír un rato****—** espetó divertida.

Rachel se quedó boquiabierta.

—**¿Vas a dejar que se mojen?.**

—**Es una tormenta de verano… y querían quedarse en la piscina esa ¿No? Un poco de lluvia no les vendrá mal.**

—**Oh Dios**—susurró Rachel siendo consciente de la venganza de Quinn.

—**¡Quinn!, ¡nos estamos mojando!****—** Santana volvía a llamar su atención desde la parte trasera mientras daba golpes en el techo— **¡Para el coche! **

—**¿No queríais agua?**— murmuró traviesa—**Pues ahí tenéis…**

—**Me las vas a pagar**—recriminó la latina.

—**¡****Quinn!, ¡Yo te adoro!—** gritó Brittany riendo a carcajadas.

—**Tranquilas****—** Alzó la voz sin poder contener la carcajada— **¡****En unos 20 minutos estaremos en el motel!**

Rachel la miraba. Le encantaba ver aquella parte traviesa de la rubia y su sonrisa era contagiosa, tanto que no pudo evitar imitar su risotada, tanto que Quinn no dudó en mirarla, y durante varios segundos la mantuvieron como si el tiempo no las hubiese separado durante esos años. Como si volviesen a ser las dos amigas que fueron de pequeñas. Aquel momento solo se vio interrumpido cuando Quinn volvió a prestar atención a la carretera aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Solo en ese instante la voz llegó a salir de los labios de Rachel, apartando las carcajadas para poder desahogarse como sentía y necesitaba hacerlo.

—**Quinn**—susurró obligándola a que desviase de nuevo la mirada hacia ella— **Te he echado de menos.**


	29. Olor a Vainilla

CAPITULO 28

OLOR A VAINILLA

Jueves 10 de Julio. 21:35 pm. Tulsa, Oklahoma.

—**Eres consciente de que esto me lo vas a pagar tarde o temprano, ¿Verdad?.**

—**Vamos Santana**—Quinn apenas podía contener la sonrisa— **Solo han sido cuatro gotas… y queríais refrescaros un poco ¿No?**

— **No ha tenido gracia… tenemos la ropa empapada.**

—**A mí me ha encantado**—Interrumpió Brittany.

Las chicas caminaban hacia el motel que minutos antes, Rachel había logrado encontrar en su navegador. Estaban en las afueras de Catoosa, una pequeña villa situada a escasas millas de Tulsa. La noche se les había echado encima y tenían que encontrar el lugar donde dormir.

El motel, situado en una carretera secundaria paralela a la interestatal 44 no era gran cosa, al menos a simple vista. Contaba con una pequeña tienda que al mismo tiempo servía de bar. A través de los ventanales solo pudieron observar a varios hombres, sentados en la pequeña barra y una pareja ocupando una de las mesillas.

Justo al lado de la tienda estaba la recepción. Una estancia pequeña que dejaba bastante que desear y en la que ni siquiera cabían las cuatro chicas. Encima de un viejo y pequeño mostrador había un timbre. Britt se adelantó a Rachel y lo tocó.

Unos segundos más tarde y con el paso ralentizado, apareció tras una cortinilla que hacía de puerta quien debía ser el recepcionista. Un hombre de unos 50 años de grandes proporciones, con un bigote que le caía por la comisura de los labios y una escueta hilera de pelos que recorrían su cabeza de oreja a oreja, dejando una incipiente calva al descubierto, y que provocó el temor en las chicas.

Las cuatro miraron al tipo de arriba abajo. Rachel y Britt instintivamente retrocedieron ante la imponente figura del recepcionista.

—**¿Qué quereis?—** preguntó de mala gana.

—**Hola**—saludó la rubia— **¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles?**

—**¿Para vosotras?, ¿Os estáis escapando de casa?**

—**No es problema suyo… ¿Tiene habitaciones?—** cuestionó Santana con su habitual tono.

El hombre las miró una a una. Quinn y Santana mantenían el tipo ante las miradas acechadoras del recepcionista, Britt no prestaba atención mientras que Rachel trataba de esconderse tras la espalda de Quinn.

Aquel tipo le daba miedo, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—**¿Cuántas habitaciones?**

—**Cuatro—**respondió Santana manteniéndole la mirada.

—**¡Tres!—** exclamó Rachel y todas la miraron**—No****… no quiero dormir sola**—se excusó con algo de vergüenza.

—**Voto por dos**— intervino Brittany regalándole una mirada a Santana—**Así dormimos todas acompañadas**

—**¿Cuatro, tres o dos? No tengo todo la noche**—espetó malhumorado el recepcionista

—**¿Cuánto cuesta la noche?—** preguntó Quinn ignorando a las demás

—**Cien dólares.**

—**¿¡Qué!?—** exclamaron todas al unísono.

—**Ni en broma, nos vamos a otro lugar**.—Volvió a hablar Santana tomando la voz cantante.

—**No podemos pagar 100$ por una habitación para una noche**—añadió Rachel buscando con algo de dudas mientras miraba al hombre medio escondida.

—**Si ****reservamos solo una pagaremos 25$ por persona**—Dijo Quinn girándose hacia las tres.

—¿**Por qué dormir mal?, seguro que cerca hay más moteles, este señor solo quiere aprovecharse de nosotras**—Masculló Santana

—**No se equivoque señorita**— dijo un poco más afable el recepcionista— **Su amiga rubia tiene razón, si reserváis una habitación podréis dormir las 4 perfectamente, la cama es amplia y hay un sofá bastante grande. No vais a encontrar nada más barato a estas horas. **

Quinn volvió a mirar a las tres mientras dudaban.

—**No podemos perder más tiempo, si seguimos entreteniéndonos tendremos que gastar más dinero en comida y en gasolina. Si paramos aquí y salimos temprano, habremos descansado y llegaremos a Los Ángeles por la tarde—añadió tratando de convencerlas.**

—**La rubia tiene razón**— dijo Britt imitando el tono de voz del recepcionista.

—**Yo hago lo que digáis**— Rachel seguía mirando de reojo al tipo que torcía su boca formando una leve sonrisa cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban

—**¿Y tú qué dices?**—cuestionó Quinn mirando a Santana.

—**Hoy te estoy odiando más que nunca, ¿Lo sabes verdad?—** replicó enfadada y Quinn sonrío. Aquella respuesta fue la confirmación que esperaba aceptando la habitación.—**Espero que la suite real tenga al menos ducha**— ironizó.

—**Por supuesto**— sonrió el hombre segundos antes de hacer el papeleo previo y entregarles las llaves de la habitación. Y con ella en su poder, salieron las cuatro de la recepción directas hacia el coche, donde debían recoger el equipaje para poder descansar tranquilas en aquel lugar. En esa habitación que a punto estuvo de destruir el presupuesto que llevaban.

Se encontraba en el extremo opuesto. El motel contaba con dos plantas, las habitaciones se alineaban en fila unidas por un estrecho pasillo que daba al aire libre, tal y como fielmente los describían en esas películas de terror que solo se emitían en televisión.

—**Habitación 27**— dijo Brittany mientras abría la puerta— **No recuerdo ninguna profecía sobre el numero 27 ¿ Y vosotras?—** preguntó al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación.

—**No lo sé, pero he visto tantas películas de terror que ya no me asustan los moteles de carretera**—respondió Santana sin perder de vista el interior de la misma.

La habitación era bastante amplia para lo que esperaban. Una cama de matrimonio bajo un ventanal llenaba la parte izquierda. El sofá del que hacía mención el recepcionista se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada con una pequeña mesilla delante y una pequeña televisión colgada de la pared, encima de la puerta. A la derecha, una pequeña puerta daba a un escueto baño, con un plato de ducha, un lavabo y un retrete.

—**¿Cien dólares esto?****—** se quejó de nuevo Santana.—**Menudo timo**

—**Dejemos de lamentarnos, si no llega a ser por Rachel ninguna habríamos buscado nada y ahora mismo estaríamos en el coche, dando vueltas o durmiendo en una carretera**.—Replicó Quinn empezando a cansarse de las continuas quejas de la latina.

—**¡Ohhh! ****Esto es nuevo para mí—**musitó con sarcasmo— **Ahora valoras lo que hace Rachel… ¿Qué ha pasado mientras ibais a por gasolina?¿Me he perdido algo?**—añadió con travesura, y Quinn no tardó en enfrentarse a ella con una desafiante mirada.

—**Si no dejáis de discutir, voy a ser yo quien se vaya de aquí**.—Espetó Rachel molesta.

—**Rachel tiene razón, dejaros ya de estupideces**—Intervino Brittany— **Estoy cansada, siempre hay alguien enfadada y no nos podemos divertir así.**

—**Yo me conformo con cenar. ¿Dónde está la comida?—** Rachel no tardó en intentar calmar la situación y lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn, que tras ello sacó de una bolsa la comida que horas antes habían comprado en el área de servicio, y rápidamente comenzaron a repartírsela entre ellas. Menos Santana, que seguía mirando a su alrededor e intentando entender por qué una habitación como aquella valía cien dólares la noche.

—**Creo que me voy a duchar antes de cenar, la ropa mojada me está poniendo de mal humor**.—Concluyó finalmente, tras ver cómo tanto Brittany, Quinn y Rachel empezaban a prepararse para cenar. Santana se acercó a su maleta dispuesta a sacar ropa seca pero unos golpes la detuvieron. A ella y a las otras tres, que se miraban confusas.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar, cada vez más fuertes y seguros en el exterior y el temor a estar viviendo de veras en una película de terror, no tardó en apoderarse de Rachel y Brittany, no así de Quinn, que a pesar de estar enfada con ella no dudó en cuestionarla con la mirada. De pronto unos golpes certeros en la puerta hicieron que se removieran inquietas.

—**¿Quién es?**— preguntó asustada Rachel

—**Si no abrimos no lo sabremos nunca****—** dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a la puerta al ver que nadie se movía. La abrió lentamente pero firme. El recepcionista aparecía tras la puerta con las cejas arqueadas.—¿**Qué sucede?—** preguntó al verlo.

—**He olvidado deciros que sólo disponéis de 30 minutos de agua caliente** — miró hacia dentro de la estancia cruzando la mirada con Santana –

—**¿Qué?, ¿30 minutos? Para cada una ¿No?—** dijo adelantándose.

—**No, 30 minutos de agua caliente… una vez que activéis el calentador, solo os funcionara durante esa media hora.**

—**No me lo puedo creer**— balbuceó Quinn.

—**Tranquila… es verano, el agua fría no es tan fría**— ironizó el recepcionista sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Santana volvió a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Rachel, mientras Britt comenzaba a cenar sentada en una pequeña banqueta.

—**No pasa nada San**— dijo al ver la cara de la latina— **No creo que esté más fría que el agua de la piscina.**

—**Ok, pues me dejas a mí el agua caliente y te duchas tú con la fría… ¿Vale?**— Cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—**Ni hablar…**

—**Yo también necesito el agua caliente para ducharme** — dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a la mesita.

Rachel permanecía en silencio, comiendo de un pequeño bol con pasta.

—**Pues no sé si voy a poder ducharme e minutos.**

—**Pues tendrás que hacerlo—**le ordenó Quinn**—Todas necesitamos** **agua caliente.**

—**Yo tengo un plan para poder tener más minutos de agua****—**Interrumpió Brittany mientras daba un mordisco a su sandwich. Todas la miraron esperando a que continuase hablando.—**Si nos duchamos por separado solo tenemos esos minutos pero si nos duchamos juntas tendremos más.**

—**¿Quieres que nos duchemos todas juntas?, ¿En esa minúscula ducha?—**preguntó Rachel tras cruzar la mirada varias veces con Santana y Quinn.

Santana no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de la bailarina.

—**Todas juntas**** no****… pero si podemos ducharnos de dos en dos, de ese modo tendremos 15 minutos de agua caliente** –respondió sin dejar de comer.

Reinó el silencio.

—**Es buena idea**— Santana miró a Quinn que no decía nada— **pero un segundo****…—** volvió la mirada a Rachel— **Alguna que otra vez te he escuchado decir que te duchas con agua fría por las mañanas...¿No es cierto?**

La morena bajó la mirada presa de las dudas. Por supuesto que podía ducharse con agua fría, pero la idea de compartir baño con Quinn era demasiado tentando como para desecharlo.

—**No**— se apresuró a contestar— **He pagado mis 25$ y también quiero agua caliente**.

—¿Qué opinas Quinn?— Fue Brittany quien tomó la palabra en ese instante—¿Te apetece compartir ducha?

—Opino que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo cuando nos vamos a duchar— respondió tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Yo me voy a duchar en cuanto termine de cenar, lo necesito.—Dijo Santana

—Entonces yo también—Añadió Brittany.

—¿Rachel?—Preguntó Quinn

— Me parece bien…— dijo mientras terminaba su plato de pasta.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para acceder a la ducha de tal forma que pudiesen aprovechar el máximo de tiempo posible cada una. Apenas unos minutos después de cenar, Santana sacó su ropa para meterse en el baño y Britt la siguió. Pero eso no era lo que Quinn habia pensado que sucedería. Al menos no así.

— **¡****Hey****!— **exclamó**— ****¿Por qué vais las dos juntas?—**dijo al verlas entrar en la ducha.

—**Hemos quedado que nos duchábamos de dos en dos… ¿Recuerdas?**— respondió Santana sin perder ese tono sarcástico que tanto detestaba Quinn.

—**Sí, pero que yo sepa no hemos decidido las parejas**.— miró a Rachel.— **¿O sí?**

—**Estamos perdiendo tiempo**— canturreó Brittany mientras tiraba del brazo de Santana y se colaban en el baño dando un portazo. Mientras Quinn, se quedó de pie mirando fijamente a Rachel, que sentada en el sofá agachaba su mirada.

—**¡****En trece minutos estamos dentro!¿Me escucháis?..¡Trece!****—** gritó mientras volvía al sofá dónde estaba Rachel.

—**Si quieres puedes entrar sola**— susurró Rachel sin mirarla

—**¿Qué?—** se extrañó**—¿Por qué?**

—**Yo puedo ducharme con el agua fría, no te preocupes… en realidad si lo hago a menudo.**

—**¿No quieres ducharte conmigo?—**Cuestionó sin pensar, de hecho se arrepintió en el mismo instante en el que lo escuchó salir de su voz. Rachel soltó el brik de zumo del que bebía al escuchar aquellas palabras de la rubia.—**Quiero decir****…**— reaccionó— **ya sabes… aquí… eh...**— tartamudeaba.

—**Te he entendido**—respondió la morena tratando de serenarse.— **No es por eso… es solo que si prefieres ducharte sola no hay problema.**

—**No, no… nos duchamos juntas, quiero decir**— volvió a recapacitar— **Que no te vas a quedar sin agua caliente porque sí...por mi todo está bien… ¿ok?**

—**Ok**

El silencio inundó la estancia, ambas se quedaron pensativas durante unos minutos mientras terminaban de comer los últimos restos de la cena. Solo el ruido de la ducha y algunos comentarios de Santana y Britt rompían aquel silencio.

—**Oye****…**— interrumpió Rachel— **Santana y Britt no solo son…. "amigas", ¿Verdad?****—**YQuinn la miró confundida. A esas alturas, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo clases y lo que no eran clases, cualquiera habría notado que las dos animadoras tenían una relación un tanto especial. Cualquiera menos Rachel, por lo que veía.**—****Quiero decir, yo sé que entre ellas hay mucha confianza pero… ¿Es algo serio?**— añadió con algo de dudas.

—**No lo sé… sólo sé que Santana****…—**Se detuvo provocando una larga pausa— **Ok, no puedo hablar de esto Rachel…lo siento. Le prometí no hacerlo.**

—**Está bien**— sonrió tímidamente— **Lo entiendo, es sólo que a veces me desconciertan. Hace tres semanas estaba con Karosvky y ahora…**

—**Ella sabrá lo que hace**— Musitó Quinn un tanto molesta consigo misma. Le costó no hablar, pero había prometido a Santana no decir nada acerca de su miedo a que todos supiesen la verdad. Aun no estaba preparada para dar ese paso y sólo Britt y ella lo sabían. No podía romper su promesa ni siquiera con Rachel, en quien confiaba al cien por cien. Y de nuevo uno de esos tensos silencios se apoderó de la estancia. Silencio que de nuevo Rachel se atrevía a romper.

—**Quinn**— dijo sacando a la rubia de su mutismo—**S****é que estás enfadada conmigo por haberme puesto celosa aquel día que me presentante a la camarera pero entiéndeme, te vi ahí, sin que me dijeses nada y de pronto conocías a esa chica que había coqueteado contigo y… no sé, no consigo que esa sensación de desconfianza se me vaya.**

—**No tienes que sentir nada, no confías en mí y…dudo que lo hagas nunca.**

—**Si confío en ti Quinn, pero no…—**tragó saliva— **no termino de creer que…**

Quinn la miraba atónita esperando a que terminase aquella frase, pero la puerta del baño las interrumpió.

Santana y Britt salían cubiertas con toallas y sonrientes.

—**Os toca**—Dijo Brittany indicándoles la entrada al baño.

Quinn permanecía atenta a Rachel, deseaba escuchar de una vez por todas aquellas confesiones de la morena, aquellas palabras que creía conocer y que podrían ser la excusa perfecta para pedirle explicaciones sobre su viaje con Finn. Quería saber sin su viaje con el chico era por fastidiarla a ella o porque de verdad estaba enamorada de él. Pero Rachel no terminó de hablar.

Se levantó del sofá directa a coger su toalla y su neceser y lanzando una última mirada a la rubia se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Quinn hizo lo mismo, pero antes de entrar Santana se interpuso en su camino.

—**No hagas una estupidez… es mejor que os aclaréis antes.—**Le susurró segundos antes de que se colara en el interior del baño. Y cuando lo hizo supo qué pretendía hacerle ver su amiga. Rachel ya casi estaba en ropa interior y la tentación iba a ser demasiada.

Rachel ni siquiera se giró al sentir que Quinn ya estaba allí y se limitó a seguir desvistiéndose, procurando no perder mucho tiempo. Quinn al verla, se giró instintivamente y respiró profundamente, notando como los nervios empezaban a acusarla. No se había detenido a pensar que tener a Rachel desnuda no era la mejor idea para permanecer fría y firme. Tenía que afrontar aquel momento con total serenidad y calma, tenía que ver a Rachel como una amiga más o mejor como una enemiga, pero nunca como la chica de la que había estado enamorada durante tantos años. Y seguía estándolo, por supuesto.

—**Si tardas más te vas a quedar sin agua**— murmuró la morena bajo el incesante chorro de la ducha y Quinn reaccionó. Se desvistió rápidamente pero con cautela mientras le daba la espalda y lanzaba algunas miradas de reojo. Y ordenándose a sí misma en repetidas ocasiones que no la podía mirar, logró meterse bajo la ducha con la cabeza baja, dándole la espalda en todo momento para que el agua comenzase a correr por sus hombros.

Y Rachel la notó. Tenía su espalda junto a la de ella y el pequeño roce logró que se estremeciera. Tenía que ser fuerte. Ser natural para no incomodar a la rubia. Pero era demasiado. La tenía justo a sus espaldas, notaba como el agua fluía entre las dos y el roce de la piel se hacía cada vez más acentuado.

—**Necesito lavarme la cabeza**— murmuró.

La morena se apartó un poco para que Quinn pudiese acercarse más a la ducha y aprovechar el agua mientras ella enjabonaba la larga melena.

El movimiento no fue todo lo rápido que esperaban. Quinn, con los ojos cerrados, trató de moverse hacia el lugar que le había cedido, pero no fue consciente de dónde estaba exactamente y se chocó contra el cuerpo de Rachel, que con la inercia dejó caer su espalda sobre la pared de la ducha.

—**Lo siento**— dijo al tiempo que abría los ojos y trataba de sujetarla

Su mano fue a parar justo a la barriga de la morena.

Rachel sonrió. Le temblaron las piernas al notar como la palma de la mano de Quinn se anclaba en su vientre para estabilizarla, sin ser consciente de lo vulnerable de aquella zona en su cuerpo. Básicamente había descubierto su punto débil y ni siquiera lo sabía. Sus ojos fueron a detenerse en la mano y Quinn, al ver la reacción, la apartó velozmente.

Tenía a Rachel completamente desnuda, con las gotas de agua corriendo por todo el cuerpo y sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver como las pestañas que adornaban los enormes ojos de la morena se hacían más largas y espesas con la magia del agua, provocando una imagen espectacular de su mirada que difícilmente conseguía evitar.

Rachel se giró y dándole la espalda comenzó a lavar su cabeza, mientras Quinn bajo la ducha volvía a cerrar sus ojos al tiempo que se enjabonaba y trataba de no pensar en nada.

Pero de poco le sirvió aquel intento de concentración, de nuevo algo la distrajo. El olor, aquel olor a vainilla volvía a aparecer, aquel perfume que distinguía a Rachel del resto del universo y que le volvía completamente loca, inundaba todo el baño.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que provenía del champú que estaba utilizando y el espectáculo que observó la hizo estremecer por segunda vez.

Los ojos de Quinn siguieron toda la silueta de Rachel desde la cabeza, completamente llena de espuma y bajando lentamente, recreándose en la curva perfecta que hacía la espina dorsal en su espalda, observando como el agua caía suavemente por su nuca y terminaba perdiéndose bajo su espalda llevándola a descubrir algo que jamás imaginó ver en su cuerpo.

Un pequeño tatuaje se asomaba justo donde la espalda dejaba de ser espalda. La silueta de un escorpión adornaba aquella zona haciéndola más sensual aún para ella, llevándola a creer que había perdido la cabeza, y la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo, supo reaccionar a tiempo para que Rachel no se diese cuenta de que la observaba, justo cuando se giró para meterse bajo el agua. Quinn también se giró y ahora era Rachel la que no pudo evitar deleitarse con la visión que le regalaba la rubia bajo el agua, que terminando de quitarse la espuma, permanecía con la cabeza alzada y con los ojos completamente cerrados.

El calor fue inundando a Rachel. Para ella enamorarse de Quinn era enamorarse de su persona, de su manera de ser, de sus ojos, su sonrisa de sus besos. Había conseguido dejar a un lado aquel miedo a enamorarse de una chica y aceptó que sus sentimientos no eran por una mujer, sino por una persona. Pero el ver el cuerpo de Quinn completamente desnuda bajo la ducha, con el pelo cubriéndole parte del rostro y dándole un aire sexy que jamás antes había contemplado, le hizo comprender que su deseo también estaba provocado por aquella silueta de mujer. No podía evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraída por su cuerpo. Y el deseo de avanzar hacia él fue haciéndose más intenso, tanto que casi no podía evitarlo.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, se colocó a escasos centímetros de ella, que al roce de la piel giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada.

Estaba quieta, justo debajo del chorro de agua que caía de la ducha, dejando que la espuma de la cabeza cayese por todo el rostro y el cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos casi cerrados para evitar que el champú le hiciese daño. Sus brazos estaban inmóviles, cayendo sobre sus costados. Quinn la observó. El olor del champú volvía a inundarla y girándose un poco se colocó frente a la morena e impasible, respirando suavemente alzó su mano hasta llegar a la frente de Rachel y con un gesto suave, fue apartando el pelo que caía sobre el rostro, ayudando con sus dedos a eliminar los restos de espuma y dejando al descubierto los ojos cerrados que se abrieron instintivamente al notar el roce..

Fue cayendo lentamente hasta perderse por el cuello y la nuca ,mientras Rachel se conmovía con el suave movimiento de los dedos sobre su piel.

Rachel fue acercándose cada vez más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios y sin dejar de observarlos, avanzó hasta casi rozarlos. Pero Quinn, en un gesto rápido pero sensual, alejó un poco su cabeza. La morena volvió a acercarse en un nuevo intento por besarla, pero Quinn volvía a repetir el mismo gesto que segundos antes la había separado de ella, ésta vez dejando entrever una leve sonrisa, provocando que la confusión se apoderase de la morena.

—**¿No quieres besarme?—** susurró.

Quinn volvió a enredar sus dedos entre el pelo mojado de Rachel, que permanecía impaciente sintiendo la respiración de la rubia tan cerca de su boca.

—**Me muero por besarte**— respondió.

—**¿Y por qué no lo haces?—** sonó desesperada.

Quinn volvía a sonreír.

—**Me muero por besarte, pero ****no en el baño de un motel de carretera, no es el momento**—se mantuvo firme y Rachel cerró sus ojos al tiempo que se separaba de ella con algo de frustración reflejándose en su rostro.—**Has conseguido que el agua fría parezca caliente**— Añadió segundos antes de ver como Rachel ya daba por finalizada la ducha y la abandonaba.

—**No lo suficiente**— murmuró al tiempo que se secaba con la toalla.

Quinn permanecía bajo el agua ya fría, observando a Rachel que no había vuelto a mirarla.

—**Rachel—** buscó su atención— **hay muchas cosas que necesito contarte antes de perder la cabeza para siempre****—**Se excusó y la morena sonrió sutilmente mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama que había escogido para aquella noche.

—**Es curioso, yo hace semanas que perdí la mía, pero lo disimulo muy bien**— Respondió al tiempo que le regalaba una última mirada antes de salir del baño.

Quinn se quedó bajo la ducha. El agua estaba helada pero necesitaba sentir ese frescor sobre su cuerpo. Aun trataba de comprender como había tenido la entereza y la frialdad para no caer en los labios de Rachel. Estaba loca por ella, pero todos los contratiempos que habían sucedido a lo largo de las últimas semanas, la había hecho recapacitar. No podía mantener esa montaña rusa de encuentros con ella. Desde que se besaron por primera vez, todo habían sido besos, peleas, caricias, llantos, y eso les hacía daño. No podía volver a caer en aquello hasta no aclarar todo y cuando decía todo, era hablarle de su infancia, contarle la verdadera historia de aquella nota en su buzón, aquel chisme sobre Steve McCurt, la verdad sobre Amber, explicarle absolutamente todo y que ella de una vez por todas, le aclarase que es lo que realmente quería.

De esa forma solo cabían dos posibles finales. Aceptar que estaban locas la una por la otra o por el contrario apartarse para siempre o al menos hasta que sus sentimientos dejasen de existir.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensativa bajo la ducha cuando el sonido de un secador la sacó de su embelesamiento. Con calma fue saliendo de ella y preparándose para salir al encuentro de las tres chicas que esperaban en la estancia principal.

Habían pasado casi 15 minutos desde que salió de la ducha hasta que salió a la habitación y el panorama que se encontró la hizo sonreír.

Santana y Britt dormían abrazadas en un extremo de la cama. La escena le produjo un claro sentimiento de dulzura que no pudo evitar contener al verlas. Rachel permanecía en el otro extremo de la cama, mirando con atención el GPS.

—**¿Están dormidas?—** murmuró bajando el volumen de su voz.

—**Creo que sí—** susurró Rachel dejando al escucharla.

— **Es increíble, después de todas las quejas van a dormir ellas mejor que nosotras.**

—**Aquí hay sitio para las cuatro**— dijo Rachel dejando un trozo amplio en la cama.

Quinn terminaba de recoger sus cosas y se sentó en el sofá.

—**Me quedaré aquí****.**

—**¿Por qué? Hay sitio mira**— Volvía a insistir para que se acomodase junto a ella.

—**Lo sé, pero tengo el pelo mojado**. **Aquí estaré más cómoda además, creo que Santana da golpes mientras duerme****—** dijo divertida.

—**Tú sabrás lo que haces**— Añadió Rachel algo molesta mientras se acomodaba y le daba la espalda. Algo que a Quinn le hizo sonreír. Aquel gesto infantil de desacuerdo solo le hacía indicar que realmente se moría de ganas por volver a abrazarla, y dormir junto a ella era la mejor excusa que podía tener. Y con aquella imagen de Rachel tratando de conciliar el sueño, se acomodó en el sofá y buscó que el sueño terminase por adueñarse de ella también. Ilusa de ella.

.


	30. Hechizada

CAPITULO 29

HECHIZADA

Viernes 11 de Julio, 07:12 am. Catoosa, Oklahoma.

Un pequeño rayo de sol le daba de lleno en la cara, abrió sus ojos y pudo comprobar que la luz venía de una de las ventanas de la pared más cercana a la cama. Se sintió un tanto desorientada hasta que recordó dónde se encontraba. Había dormido toda la noche sin despertarse. Santana y Britt no estaban a su lado. Estarán desayunando pensó. Rachel trató de moverse para poder desperezarse, pero sintió algo pesado sobre su cintura.

Una mano se perdía entre los pliegues de la camiseta de su pijama, rodeando su cintura con el brazo. Fue girándose lentamente hasta descubrir a la dueña del mismo.

Quinn dormía plácidamente pegada a su espalda y se sorprendió. Hasta dónde ella recordaba, la rubia había optado por dormir en aquel incomodo sofá . La serenidad se adueñaba de su rostro, que adornado con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, hacía sus delicias al contemplarla desde tan cerca.

Lanzó una mirada por el resto de la habitación y comprobó que ni Santana ni Britt estaban allí. Quinn se removió un poco al notar el movimiento de Rachel, pero seguía inmersa en un profundo sueño.

Rachel volvió recostarse sobre la almohada, quedando frente a frente con la rubia.

Observaba su respiración. El sol que entraba por la ventana provocaba que el pelo alborotado de la rubia se iluminase. Permaneció durante un par de minutos en aquella posición sin pensar, sin sentir, simplemente la miraba, memorizaba cada fracción de su rostro, sus cejas cuidadosamente delineadas, sus pestañas rizadas, la nariz que un día deseo tener, sus labios perfectamente perfilados, cada parte de su cara se guardaban en su memoria.

Los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a moverse bajo sus parpados cerrados. Rachel sabía que la rubia estaba a punto de despertarse y así fue. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, como si supieran que se iban encontrar con algo tan dulce como la sonrisa de la morena. La luz de la ventana volvía a incidir en esta vez en los ojos verdes de la rubia, que no levantó del todo sus parpados para evitar ser deslumbrada ante la claridad.

Rachel la seguía mirando, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, como si no tuviese que hacer otra cosa más que verla despertar. Quinn sonrió al verla.

—**¿Qué hora es?—** susurró

—**¿Qué más da la hora?****—** respondió mientras sonreía.

Quinn la miraba y Rachel no dudó en acercarse lentamente, tanto que su nariz quedó a escasos milímetros de la rubia que aún medio dormida, permanecía inmóvil, esperando aquello que la morena estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ésta se detuvo, miraba a los ojos de Quinn con media sonrisa esperando la reacción de la bella durmiente, esperando que fuese ella quien terminase de recorrer el poco espacio que quedaba para llegar a sus labios. Una reacción que no se hizo tardar cuando Quinn, cerrando sus ojos fue acercándose a Rachel.

Sentía el aliento, y apenas un ligero roce entre los labios de ambas se produjo cuando Rachel apartó su cabeza en un gesto rápido y eficaz, dejando a Quinn con los ojos cerrados, esperando continuar con el beso.

La rubia al notar que Rachel se había apartado, abrió los ojos buscando una explicación. Mientras Rachel sonreía de forma traviesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— **No en un motel de carretera**— susurró al tiempo que se impulsaba para levantarse.

Quinn resopló y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada lamentándose haber caído en la trampa de la morena, que alzando sus piernas, franqueó el cuerpo de la rubia para salir de la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Santana entró en la habitación.

—**¿Qué hora es?**— preguntó a la latina que guardaba algo en su maleta.

—**¿Me hablas a mí?—** dijo con sarcasmo.

—**Siéntate aquí por favor**— se apartó dejando un trozo de cama a la latina que protestando terminó sentándose.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Lo siento… lo siento de veras San, sé que estoy insoportable, que cada cosa que hacéis lo tomo como un ataque, pero te juro que no lo siento así... es... es...**

—**Tranquila**…— interrumpió— **sé que piensas que no puedes confiar en mí.**

—**No importa eso, es lógico que salgas a defender a Britt**

—**Sé ****que no lo hace por hacer daño, ella te quiere Quinn y por eso actúa así, porque quieres que reacciones y que… hables de una vez con Rach…**

— **Shh..**.— pidió silencio— **sé que lo hace por mi bien pero… ella**— dijo señalando hacia el baño— **No sabe que yo os lo he contado y no sé cómo se lo va a tomar… y con todo lo que llevamos pasado, no quiero tener que discutir por otra cosa más.**

—**Lo sé y aproveché cuando íbamos detrás de la camioneta, mojándonos**— la miró desafiante— **Le conté que Rachel no sabía nada. Y lo ha entendido… pero también te digo, que seguro que intenta por todos los medios que os pasen cosas para que estéis juntas como lo de la ducha…o lo de esta mañana.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado ésta mañana?**— preguntó incrédula.

Santana sonrió.

—**Se despertó y vio que te habías acostado justo al lado de ella… y me ha sacado a las 6 de la cama para que os despertaseis a solas… incluso**— agachó la mirada— **colocó tu brazo sobre Rachel, sin que lo notases.**

—**Oh Dios****…—** se llevó la mano a la cara.

_**"Puedes cortar tu pelo si te crece, puedes arreglar tu nariz si quieres…"**_

La voz de Rachel canturreando en el interior del baño logró interrumpirlas y ambas guardaron silencio. Hasta que Santana volvía a sacar su lado más divertido.

—**¿Es la señal para que vayas a frotar su espalda? ****¿O lo hace para provocarte?—** bromeó divertida Quinn tomando la almohada, la golpeó hasta que tuvo que apartarse de ella.

—**Hey, cuidado rubia, no quiero guerra de almohadas**.

**¿Dónde está Britt?—** preguntó cambiando de conversación.

—**Desayunando, dice que hoy no vamos a tener que parar por su culpa** — reía mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta— **Y tu deberías levantarte ya… al final vamos a tener que esperarte.**

La puerta del baño se abrió antes de que Quinn se levantase de la cama y las dos miraron a Rachel, que vestida y con una enorme sonrisa seguía cantando, esta vez en un tono más bajo.

—**¿Pasa algo?—** preguntó al notar las miradas de las dos.

—**¿Te has duchado?**— Cuestionó Santana

—**Eh…Sí, es lo que hago todas las mañanas**.— Respondió mientras comenzaba a guardar el pijama en su maleta.

Quinn, se levantó y también se puso a buscar entre sus cosas.

—**¿****No decías que no te duchabas con agua fría****?** — replicó divertida

Rachel miró a Santana mientras Quinn trataba de contener la risa. La puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció Brittany, comiendo un enorme croissant e interrumpiendo la conversación, ayudando a Rachel a salir del mal trago que le estaba haciendo pasar la latina, invitándola a que explicase su repentino cambio de opinión

**Tengo hambre… ¿De dónde has sacado eso?—** preguntó a Brittany cambiando de tema.

Santana se quedó esperando una respuesta, y terminó por romper a reír al ver que Quinn hacia un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la carcajada.

Las dos sabían que Rachel podía ducharse con agua fría sin ningún problema y aquella noche decidió que lo tenía que hacer con agua caliente, justo cuando supo que se iba a duchar con Quinn.

—**Del bar, está riquísimo… pero es mío, si quieres ve y compra tú**.— Respondía mientras daba un gran mordisco. **¿A qué hora salimos?—** preguntó con la boca llena.

—**¿Puedes****masticar antes de hablar?**—le reprochó la latina.

—**Me termino de vestir y nos marchamos**—respondió Quinn

—**Genial, ****¿Te vas a desnudar aquí?—**cuestionó de nuevo y todas la miraron sorprendidas.

**¿Qué?**— balbuceó Quinn**.—¿Cómo que si me voy a desnudar aquí?**

—**Si te vas a desnudar aquí delante de todas me quedo… me apetece mucho verte desnuda**— añadió mientras seguía dando mordiscos al croissant.

—**¿De qué hablas Britt?—**masculló Santana molesta.

—**Otra vez**— resopló— **Que si Quinn se va a….**

—**Ya… ya...—** interrumpió**— ****te hemos entendido pero, me explicas ¿Por qué motivo quieres verla desnuda?**

Quinn permanecía boquiabierta mientras Rachel miraba a cada una, preguntándose cuál era el sentido de aquello.

—**Vamos San… yo también quiero verla ¿Por qué iba a tener esa exclusiva solo Rachel?**

Quinn no aguantó más y la carcajada se escapó de ella sorprendiendo al resto. Se había levantado de buen humor, había coqueteado con Rachel y hecho las paces con Santana, sólo le quedaba Britt, y aquella ocurrencia lejos de molestarle, le causó gracia.

Rachel no pudo evitar imitarla y comenzó a sonreír tambien, sin embargo aunque mantenía la confusión, al igual que Santana, que seguía escrutando a Brittany con la mirada.

—¡Está bien!— exclamó**— Me ****quedo sin verla… pero que conste que lo hago porque quiero, no porque tú me estés mirado con cara de asesina psicópata**— espetó mirando a Santana.

Quinn rehusó hacer algún comentario y sin dejar de sonreír, se coló en el baño. Mientras Rachel decidía abandonar la habitación para entrar en el bar y tomar su desayuno. Britt permanecía en la cama, observando divertida a Santana que terminaba por recoger su maleta y dejarla lista para colocarla en el coche.

—**¿****A qué viene tanto interés en ver a Quinn desnuda?—** Santana no tardó en volver a cuestionarla y avanzó hacia ella.

—**Quería ver qué cara ponías****—** sonrió

—**¿Y qué cara he puesto?—** se colocó justo al lado de la chica.

—**Cara de loca de amor por mí.**

—**A sí que te parezco una loca… ¿No?**— Musitó saltando literalmente sobre ella y comenzando una guerra de cosquillas imposible de detener para su contrincante.

Entre risas y gritos pasaron aquellos minutos esperando la vuelta de Rachel y Quinn, para continuar con la ruta hacia la ciudad de los sueños.

Tenían por delante un largo recorrido. Según la ruta que había marcado Quinn, debían llegar a Los Ángeles sobre las 17:00 o 18:00 p.m. Pero no iba a ser así. Era más probable que llegase bien entrada la noche. Las continuas paradas les habían retrasado el horario .Aquella mañana tenían previsto salir sobre las 7:00 a.m. y sin embargo, comenzaron el trayecto de nuevo a las 9:00 p.m.. Era mucho tiempo el que llevaban atrasado.

Pero parecía que las cosas se empezaban a poner un poco mejor . Sin ningún imprevisto por el camino y con las provisiones que Rachel había comprado del restaurante, consiguieron dejar atrás el estado de Texas y llegar a Nuevo México. La ruta, a diferencia del día anterior, era más sencilla, aunque un poco más dura.

La interestatal 40 que cruzaba los dos estados era una inmensa carretera en mitad de la nada. Sólo podían ver algunos núcleos urbanos cuando se acercaban a los pueblos o ciudades principales, pero mientras eso no sucedía, las distancias se hacían interminables, con paisajes casi desérticos y un sol abrasador que las hacia permanecer encerradas en el interior del coche. Sólo se detenían para cambiar el turno de conducción y cuando alguna de las chicas sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acudir a algún retrete improvisado en mitad de la nada.

Una de las escasas paradas fue en la localidad de Amarillo, cerca de Albuquerque, donde pudieron detenerse para descansar y comer ésta vez en un restaurante de comida rápida que encontraron, sin tener que desviarse de la ruta y gracias al navegador de Rachel.

—**Quinn—** Fue Rachel quien llamó su atención antes de que emprendiesen de nuevo el trayecto — **¿Por qué no te vienes a la parte de atrás?**— preguntó.

El trayecto de las próximas horas lo harían entre Britt y Santana, por lo que no necesitaban de la ayuda de ninguna de las dos. Quinn la miró un poco reticente ante la idea.

—**Es buena idea**—añadió Brittany— **Tú aún no has probado lo que es viajar ahí atrás****.**

Santana se subió en el asiento del conductor y Rachel caminó rápidamente hacia el maletero, con la intención de realizar ahí el viaje.

Brittany seguía incitando a Quinn a que subiese con la morena y disfrutase de otra forma el viaje, dejando a un lado los malos entendidos y despreocupándose aunque sean por unas horas de la ruta.

Sin darse cuenta, la rubia se quedó fuera. Britt había alcanzado la puerta del copiloto y Rachel ya estaba acomodada en la zona despejada de maletas, e ignorando a su mente y dejándose llevar por un impulso, subió encima de la camioneta, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Rachel y exigiendo un lugar cómodo donde sentarse.

Quedaron frente a frente, ambas con las piernas completamente estiradas y con la espalda apoyada en los laterales del habitáculo. A pesar del calor que a esa hora destruía cualquier intento por refrescarse, la sensación del aire en el rostro les provocaba una agradable sensación de bienestar.

—**Tuve una buena idea obligándote a subir aquí ¿Verdad?—**Musitó Quinn rompiendo el silencio.

—**Sí…la mejor**— dijo mientras trataba de mantener el pelo firme.

—**Si no hiciera tanta calor estaría mucho mejor. Éste sol es infernal.**

—**Bueno… quizás deberíamos aprovecharlo mejor.**

—**Te está dando de lleno Rachel, dudo que puedas aprovecharlo más****.**

—**¿Tú crees?—** sonrió**— ****quizás así****…**

Rachel, en un rápido gesto se desprendió de su camiseta quedándose en ropa interior y con una enorme sonrisa exclamó.

—**¡****Voilá!**

—**¿Qué haces?—** cuestionó Quinn sorprendida**— Estás en mitad de la carretera.**

—**¿Y?, aquí dentro nadie me ve. Además… ¿Ves algún coche en éste desierto?****—**Quinn refunfuñó.—**Cuando llegue a los Ángeles, estaré morena**** y Ashley no se burlará de mí.**

—**No juegues con el sol… es una locura****.**

—**Tienes razón****—** dio un par de golpes en el capó— **¿¡Britt!?—** gritó y rápidamente la cabeza de la chica se dejó ver a través de la ventana**.—****¿¡Dónde está la crema!?—** volvió a gritar.

—**¡****Esquina izquierda!**— respondió mientras volvía a meterse dentro de la cabina.

—**¿Qué dice?¿De qué crema hablas?—**mustió Quinn observando como Rachel ya abría la puerta que mantenía a salvo las maletas, y sacaba un pequeño bote amarillo desde el fondo**.****—****¿Qué es eso?—** insistió al verlo.

—**Protector solar**— respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a pulverizar el líquido que contenía el bote sobre sus brazos y hombros y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa— Britt y yo estábamos preparadas… **¿Quieres?—** preguntó mostrándole el bote.

—**No… yo no me voy a quitar la camiseta ni voy a dejar que el sol me queme, voy bien así.**

—**Ok, ****tú sabrás**— respondió mientras volvía a recuperar su postura inicial, pero ya con el protector esparcido sobre las zonas que quedaban al descubierto.

Casi media hora estuvieron sin apenas hablar. Rachel viajaba con la cabeza apoyada de forma extraña sobre el portamaletas mientras Quinn, se entretenía observando a ratos el paisaje, y por momentos se perdía mirando el cuerpo de Rachel semidesnudo. No podía evitarlo. Los ojos se le iban tras ella sin remedio alguno y en más de una ocasión, la morena fue consciente de aquello.**—****Creo que va siendo hora de que hablemos…—**Musitó la morena saliendo de su pequeñotrance.

—**¿Hablar?—**Balbuceó Quinn nerviosa, sabiendo que el momento que tanto tiempo había estado esquivando, estaba a punto de llegar.

—**Sí, anoche dijiste que teníamos mucho de qué hablar y aclarar… creo que es el mejor momento**.—Quinn respiró y se mantuvo en silencio. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. Y ese mismo gesto hizo reaccionar a Rachel.—**Hagamos una cosa—**Añadió la morena— **yo pregunto y tu respondes, tu preguntas… y yo respondo... ¿Te parece bien?—**Dijo tratando de hacer que todo fuera más sencillo para ambas.

—**Ok ****¿Quién empieza?**

—**Yo—**respondió Rachel— ¿**Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Amber?**— fue directa.

Quinn la miró fijamente y pensó antes de responder.

—**La noche de la cena con los chicos fue justo cuando me llamaron para confirmarme que tenía la entrevista. No tenía ni idea de si iban a o no aceptarme. Pensaba decírtelo una vez lo supiese con seguridad**.—Respondió notando como Rachel no parecía convencida del todo.—**Me toca. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a viajar con Finn?**

—**Porque no lo iba a hacer**—respondió rápidamente.

—**Pero has viajado.**

—**Porque sentía que me estabas mintiendo.**

—**¿Mintiendo?¿Por qué iba a trabajar con Amber?, vamos Rachel, ¿Crees que es normal esa actitud?**

—**Cuando ves como una estúpida camarera trata de coquetear con la chica que te gusta y varios días más tarde te la encuentras a su lado, dándole trabajo, es lógico que me enfadase, sobre todo siendo esa chica...**

—**¿Qué tiene Amber para que te pongas así?**—cuestionó de nuevo**—¿Por qué la iba a preferir a ella?**

—**Vamos Quinn, no seas cínica. Amber es… es como una modelo con su melena rubia y esos ojos enormes y cristalinos, mirándote de esa forma…**

—**¿Tú la elegirías antes que a mí?**—la interrumpió y Rachel dudó por algunos segundos.

—**No… no creo que haya ninguna chica que me pueda llegar a gustar más que tú…De hecho, estoy convencida de que serás la única chica que me guste.**

—**Entonces… ¿Por qué iba a fijarme yo en ella, si te tengo a ti?—**añadió Quinn y Rachel volvió a guardar silencio, mientras sus ojos se tornaban apenados**.— ¿Ves? Es por eso que me enfadé contigo, porque a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado, de todas las veces que te he dicho lo que sentía, tú sigues pensando que me rio de ti, que no puedo estar enamorada de ti y eso duele Rachel, duele lo suficiente para decidir apartarme ¿Tienes idea de los años que** **llevo reprimiéndome?, tratando de ocultarlo, engañándome a mí misma viendo cómo te encaprichabas en todos los chicos que habían pasado por mi vida, chicos que simplemente estaban en mi vida para tratar de camuflar mis sentimientos. ¡Maldita sea Rachel!, he sido madre y no ha sido gracias al amor, fue por culpa de los celos, ¿Te das cuenta de las locuras que he cometido por ti?.**

—**¿¡Por mí!?—** exclamó ofendida—**N****adie te puso un puñal en el pecho para que te acostases con Puck. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?**

—**Me emborraché porque Finn estaba más pendiente e ti que de mí. Rachel****, si aquella estúpida nota hubiese llegado a tus manos a tiempo, estoy segura de que mi vida habría sido distinta, no habría sido el ser despreciable que he sido**.—Sentenció cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas.—**Y no me arrepiento de haber dado a luz a Beth. Ella, ella es un ángel y no tiene la culpa de tener a una madre como yo, pero si hubieses leído esa carta…**

—**¿Qué querías decirme con aquella nota?—** preguntó acercándose a la rubia.

—**Todo**— la miró—,**pretendía decirte que me estaba volviendo loca Rachel, que tenía 14 años y sentía que el mundo se me iba de las manos, que algo malo me estaba pasando y me iba a destruir. 14 años Rachel, como iba a afrontarlo si aún, después de tantos años, me sigue costando aceptarlo.**

—**¿Yo tenía la culpa de eso?**— tragó saliva.

—**No…Tú no tenías la culpa de ser lo mejor que me había pasado. Tú no tenías la culpa de hacerme sentir la persona más especial del universo cada vez que me dedicabas una canción o cada vez que me abrazabas al despedirte, era mi culpa. Fui yo quien se enamoró.**

—**¿Enamorada**—Balbuceó**—****¿Era esa chica de la que me has hablado?.**

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

—**Ya no sirve de nada**— respondió apenada—**No sirve de nada lamentarse. Aunque lo haga, no podemos cambiar nada, ni lo que nos ha sucedido, ni lo que nos sucede ahora. Pero siempre Rachel, siempre has estado en mi corazón. No ha habido un solo día desde que te conocí que no te haya amado u odiado. Ni un solo día de indiferencia…**

—**Quinn…**—interrumpió con dulzura—¿**Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?¿Por qué no me has contado todo eso cuando te pregunté?**

—**Qué más da… **

—**¿Qué más da?—**replicó Rachel

—**¿Habría cambiado algo?**

—**Claro…**

—**¿Me habrías creído? ¿Habrías creído que la chica que ha estado haciéndote la vida imposible durante dos años, lo hacía porque había estado enamorada de ti?. Vamos Rachel, ni siquiera me creías cuando te juré que intentaría simplemente ser tu amiga. Me lo acabas de confesar, te cuesta creerme y confíar en mí. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo entonces? **

—**Quinn**—musitó tras varios segundos pensativa—**Yo sé que actúo mal pero es superior a mí. No, no consigo comprender como alguien como tú puede enamorarse de mi. Me resulta tan surrealista.**

—**Por eso estoy cansada Rachel, porque empiezo a sospechar que nunca me vas a creer y si no me crees, no vas sentir jamás lo que yo siento por ti.**

—**No te equivoques, que no comprenda como puedo gustarte no significa que no sienta nada por ti.**

—**¿Y qué sientes Rachel?**** –**Cuestionó provocando un nuevo silencio enla morena.

—**Siento que me vuelvo loca cuando alguien se te acerca. Me tiemblan las piernas cuando me miras y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no besarte constantemente**— confesó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo de la camioneta.

—**No te das cuenta que eso no me vale**—dijo Quinn— **Eso es lo que yo he sentido desde que te volví a encontrar en el instituto y no me ha servido para nada, sólo para sufrir.**

—**¿Y qué pretendes que haga?. Estoy perdida, no sé si puedo acercarme a ti o no…**

—**Solo pretendo que confíes en mí, que aclares tus sentimientos y que… cuando estés segura de lo que quieres, pues…**

—**¿Me estarás esperando?.**

—**Pues…—** hizo una larga pausa**— ****No lo sé Rachel, no puedo saber qué es lo que va a pasar mañana.**

—**¿Y qué puedo hacer para que sigas queriendo esperarme?—**se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y Quinn vio reflejado en su rostro un extraño cambio de actitud que no supo describir bien, hasta que la sonrisa tímida se asomó en sus labios.

—**Pues ****no sé, Rachel. Tendrás que trabajártelo, supongo—añadió desviando la mirada hacia el frente mientras la morena se acomodaba en el espacio que quedaba entre ella y el portamaletas, buscando su hombro como apoyo e incitándola a que rodease sus hombros con el brazo.**

—**Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que sigas esperándome mientras yo, idiota de mí, consigo ser valiente y dar un paso hacia ti. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que no pierdas el interés en mí—musitó con sinceridad.**

—**Si sigues mostrándote así ante mí**—respondió evitando fijar la mirada en su cuerpo—**Seguro que te resulta más fácil tenerme enganchada.**—Añadió y Rachel dejó escapar una sonrisa al tiempo que sin apenas pensarlo y alzando la cabeza, fue a dejar un cálido y sensual beso sobre el cuello de la rubia, que un intento por eliminar el mas mínimo resquicio de malestar entre ambas, dejó caer hacia atrás con un dramatismo desmesurado—¡**Oh!****¡****Voy a morir con ese beso!—** exclamó divertida, provocando una pequeña carcajada en Rachel.

—**Q****uinn Fabray—**susurró acomodándose de nuevo sobre su hombro**—Quedas oficialmente hechizada. No dejaré que te canses de esperarme, lo prometo.**

* * *

><p>Como sois solo algunas las que os habéis tomado en serio mi consejo de leer esta historia reeditada, creo que mereceis saber antes que nadie cuando vendrá la sorpresa. Aunque ya ni es sorpresa ni nada. :S<p>

10 Abril. #NC3

#NC


	31. Bajo las estrellas

CAPITULO 30

BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS

Viernes 11 de Julio, 20:12 p.m. Winslow, Arizona.

—**Empiezo a sospechar que ésta locura es más locura de lo que pensaba**—Las palabras de Santana reflejaban el estado del resto de las chicas.

Acababan de dejar el coche en el arcén de la carretera. Habían pasado casi 5 horas desde la última vez que se detuvieron para comer en Oklahoma y aquel recorrido se les había hecho interminable. Los cálculos de Quinn no habían salido a la perfección y los contratiempos surgidos habían hecho que la llegada a los Ángeles se retrasase.

Según la rubia y si se hubiesen seguido sus notas, estarían llegando a California aquella misma tarde, con tiempo suficiente para poder pasar la noche en la mansión de Ashley. Sin embargo, ya empezaba a anochecer y estaban en mitad del estado de Arizona, cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Winslow.

—**El navegador dice que hay varios moteles en los alrededores de Winslow, pero tenemos que alejarnos de la interestatal.—**Musitó Rachel

—**Paso de dejarme más dinero en otro desagradable motel de carretera**—masculló Santana.

—**Pues ya me diréis que hacemos, porque necesitamos descansar, cenar algo, no se…**

—**¿Cuánto nos queda de camino?—** Brittany interrumpió el comentario de Quinn

—**Pues una horas. Demasiado como para conducir toda la noche. No podemos llegar de madrugada, sería bastante…**

—**Sólo necesitamos descansar un poco y comer. Hacemos tiempo y llegamos por la mañana—Volvían a interrumpirla, pero esta vez fue Rachel.**

—**¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?**.—Añadió Santana.

—**¿Aquí dónde?**— Quinn se alejó un poco del coche y caminó hacia la enorme explanada que se extendida ante ellas**.—¿Ves algún lugar seguro donde dormir?**

Al igual que el trayecto anterior, aquel lugar estaba en mitad de la nada. Estaban rodeadas de una llanura casi desértica. No había árboles, ni casas, ni nada que pudiese resguardarlas.

—**Podemos apartarnos un poco de la carretera y quedarnos aquí en el coche… tenemos comida y podemos turnarnos para dormir**—respondió la latina.

—**¿Una acampada?, genial… Voto por hacerla**—Brittany fue la primera en aceptar aquella idea y alzó la mano rápidamente. No así Quinn, que terminó por estampar su mano contra la frente.

—**¿Queréis pasar la noche a la intemperie?—** volvía a preguntar.

—**No tenemos muchas opciones si no queremos dejarnos más dinero**— dijo Rachel con sutileza, esperando no molestarla.

—**No, Ok. Si yo no digo nada solo, solo quería que lo confirmarais**—se excusó.

—**¿No te vas a escandalizar?**— preguntó Santana sorprendida**— ****¿Ni vas a gritar y a decir que estamos locas?.**

—**No, es absurdo. Después de haber caminado 2 kilómetros en busca de gasolina, bañaros en un pilón sucio, dormir en un motel de mala muerte y pagarle 100$ al dueño con pinta de asesino para que nos dejase solo 30 minutos de agua caliente, nos hemos peleado, nos hemos mareado y ¡ah! se me olvidaba, casi perdemos a Rachel en una batalla contra las abejas, no me importa en absoluto dormir aquí, en mitad del desierto. Una aventura más no nos hará daño**.—Explicó mientras se paseaba por la explanada mientras las demás la miraban de forma divertida.—Britt— se plantó ante las tres**— ****Creo que tienes que tener tú los honores de elegir lugar donde debemos aparcar nuestro motel rodante.**

Rachel sonreía. Le fascinaba ver aquella faceta de Quinn. Era divertida, nada que ver con aquella imagen seria y despectiva que mostraba a diario cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Brittany dio varios saltos mientras se alejaba corriendo de las demás y plantándose en mitad de la explanada, a casi 50 metros de la carretera, señaló de forma graciosa el lugar elegido donde detener el coche durante aquellas horas de descanso.

Santana no habló. Directamente se subió a la camioneta y la condujo hacia el lugar dónde la bailarina le había indicado. Quinn comenzó a andar hacia el mismo punto y Rachel un poco más alejada le seguía los pasos, hasta que dando varias zancadas más se puso a su lado.

—**No puedes evitar sentir que te hace ilusión**— Comentó dejando intrigada a Quinn.

—**¿Ilusión?—** preguntó— **¿Dormir en un coche en mitad de un desierto? ¿Eso es lo que me hace ilusión?**— preguntó sarcástica.

—**No**— se adelantó a la rubia**— ****lo que te hace ilusión… es volver a dormir conmigo**.

Quinn detuvo su caminar y se quedó completamente paralizada al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Rachel giró la cabeza sin dejar de caminar y sonriendo, lanzó un divertido guiño de ojos acompañado con un gesto de su mano, simulando un disparo hacia la rubia que contemplaba atónita la acción. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, mientras Rachel seguía caminando firme. El gesto, lejos de parecer soberbio, fue demasiado divertido como para molestarse. Quinn lo tomó como un juego, y ella también pretendía divertirse.

El sol se escondía ya por el horizonte. Santana y Quinn se esmeraban en preparar un mini picnic en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—**Empiezo a cansarme de los sándwiches, espero que mañana tu amiga no dé bien de comer—**** comentó mientras sacaba algunas latas de bebida.**

—**Spencer no dejará que pases hambre**— sonrió

—**Oye, y la otra chica ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

—**Ashley…**

—**Eso, Ashley ¿Cómo es? es simpática…o**

—**Es genial, no la conozco muy bien porque sólo la pude ver un par de días, pero es muy divertida…y es todoterrenos en materia de fiestas.**

—**¿De quién habláis?—** De Rachel interrumpió la conversación.

—**¿Qué hace Britt?—** preguntó Quinn al ver que la bailarina se alejaba buscando algo en el suelo.

—**Creo que busca algunos trozos de palos o arbustos, quiere hacer una fogata.**

—**¿Una fogata?, pero si aquí no hay nada, solo hierba seca.**

—**Son cosas de ella—** levantó sus hombros despreocupada**.— ****¿De quién hablabais****?—** insistió de nuevo.

—**De Ashley**— respondió Quinn metiéndose en la cabina del coche para buscar algo.

—**¿Qué pasa con Ashley?**— preguntó

—**Nada**—respondió Santana— **Quinn me estaba diciendo que es una chica divertida… y muy simpática.**

—**Ah...sí, es verdad.**

—**Y también me ha dicho que es muy guapa, vamos que lo tiene todo**— Fingió buscando algún tipo de reacción en Rachel.

—**¿Te ha dicho eso?**— la miró incrédula.

—**¿No es cierto?—** aguantó la risa.

—¿No es cierto qué?— Interrumpió Quinn al regresar junto a las dos.

—**Sí, si es cierto**– Rachel volvió a tomar la palabra sin dejar de mirar a Quinn— **Ashley es guapísima, sexy, divertida… y además tiene ese puntito borde que a todo el mundo enloquece**. —sonreía.

Santana se mantuvo al margen al escuchar las palabras de Rachel, que seguía mirando a Quinn. La rubia se sorprendía ante aquellas declaraciones.

—**Vaya… ¿Tengo que prevenir a Spencer sobre lo que piensas de Ash?—** ironizó.

Santana sonreía al ver la pequeña confusión que había provocado su comentario.

—**¿Quién sabe?, según Spencer, a Ash no sólo le van las rubias****—** Bromeó.

—**¿Y a ti?—** interrumpió la latina— **¿Te van sólo las rubias o…también las morenas?.**

Rachel se giró rápidamente hacia Santana, Quinn hizo lo mismo al escuchar aquella pregunta. Su rostro cambió, la sonrisa de antes se esfumó y sus piernas temblaron, esperando la reacción de Rachel. Y ésta no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

—**Creo que tú y yo tenemos el mismo gusto en ese sentido**— se dirigió a Santana dejándola completamente callada y sin reacción alguna. Quinn tuvo que girarse para que la latina no viese su sonrisa. Santana permanecía muda, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero Rachel no la dejaba continuar.—**Mira San, sé que Britt y tú sabéis mucho más de lo que yo creía y no tengo problema alguno, no creo que tenga nada que esconder ante vosotras, ya…. ya son muchas horas juntas, muchas historias y muchas…**—miró a Quinn— **aventuras. No creo que sea necesario que habléis a escondidas o tratéis de ponerme en un situación complicada, puedes hablarme directamente.**

Quinn cambió su gesto radicalmente. Aquella confesión de Rachel la hizo sentir mal. La morena sabía que tanto Santana como Britt conocían su "secreto" y no le había dicho nada a ella, ni echado en cara. Sin embargo, ella había actuado, quedando por mentirosa, disimulando que ninguna de las dos sabía aquello.

—**Chicas****…—** interrumpió Brittany— **ya tenemos hoguera.**

Britt había conseguido reunir una pequeña cantidad de palitos secos y rastrojos a los que dio forma de montañita y dispuso en el suelo, cerca de la camioneta. Ninguna se había percatado de que la bailarina estaba a escasos metros de ellas y era probable que hubiese escuchado todo. Sin embargo, ésta prefirió callar y continuar con su labor.

—**¿Y cómo lo pretendes encender?—** Santana se apartó de Rachel, tratando de cambiar de tema y se acercó a la Britt.

—**Pues… con un encendedor.**

Rachel y Quinn permanecían en silencio, terminando de colocar las cosas en el suelo del maletero del coche.

Quinn aún seguía pensativa tras saber que Rachel era consciente de que todas sabían aquello que ella suponía era su secreto. Parecía no habérselo tomado mal y por eso se sentía aun peor. Tendría que explicarle.

Mientras Rachel, ignoraba aquellas cavilaciones de la rubia. No estaba segura de que hubiese sido ella quien confesase a Britt y Santana que había algo más entre ellas dos, pero sí sabía que las dos animadoras lo sabían. Durante todo el camino lo habían dejado claro entre indirectas y situaciones provocadas. Si se había mantenido callada o ignorando aquellos comentarios era por Quinn, ya que al no estar segura de aquello, no quería ponerla en una situación comprometida ante dos de sus mejores amigas.

—**Chicas, ¿Tenéis un encendedor****?—** preguntó Brittany.

—**No, yo no**—Respondió Quinn

—**Yo creo que sí, voy a mirar en mi bolso**— Rachel se apartó de ambas y fue directa hacia el asiento del copiloto, dispuesta a buscar aquello que necesitaban para la fogata.

—**¡****Trae papel también!****—** exclamó Brittany acercándose a su perfecta pira de ramajes y palos.

Santana y Quinn siguieron los pasos de la bailarina, dando algunos consejos y colocando alguna que otra ramita más que iban encontrando a su alrededor.

Rachel consiguió encontrar un encendedor en su bolso y tras comprobar que funcionaba se dispuso a buscar algún tipo de papel que le ayudara a prender mejor la hoguera, pero en su bolso no tenía nada y soltándolo de nuevo sobre el asiento, descubrió que la libreta de notas de Quinn seguía en el mismo lugar, en un pequeño hueco entre los dos asientos.

Alargó su mano hasta coger la libreta e instintivamente, miró al grupo de chicas para asegurarse que permanecían ajenas.

Quinn había dejado claro en multitud de ocasiones durante todo el camino, que nadie podía tocar aquella libreta y no quería que le viese. Al fin y al cabo, solo cogería una hoja. Ni siquiera se iba a dar cuenta de que faltaba.

No pudo evitarlo, tras arrancar con cuidado una de las hojas en blanco se detuvo a leer algunas de las palabras que la rubia había trazado en aquella dichosa libreta.

_" Toma la salida __61B__ hacia __I—70 W__, en dirección __Indianapolis__ "_

_"Toma la salida __34__ para incorporarte a __I—44 W/US—412 W__ en dirección __OK—66/Tulsa"_

Solo eran notas sobre la ruta y algún que otro garabato, pero al pasar una de las pequeñas hojas leyó algo que le llamó la atención.

_"0,9 mi .Continúa por OH—65 S/St Johns Ave."_

_"Incorpórate a __I—75 S"_

_Gracias por los zumos…_

_"Continua por John Kilpatrick Turnpike."_

_Procura no mirarla a los ojos, están prohibidos, ella sólo quiere que seas débil y tú no eres débil__._

Fue pasando las páginas y en cada una de ellas, entre apuntes de direcciones había una o dos frases que nada tenían que ver con la ruta.

_"Exterminaría a todas las abejas del mundo si alguna le llega a hacer daño"_

_"es una imbécil, si le llega a pasar algo, no …"_

_"tengo que ver Los Miserables, ¿se lo pido ?"_

_"mi sombrero huele a ella"_

—**¡****Rachel!****—** gritó la rubia mientras caminaba hacia ella y Rachel lanzó la libreta sobre el asiento del conductor instintivamente. Y revolviéndose nerviosa se giró hacia ella, que ya la observaba a escasos metros**.—****¿Estás bien?—** preguntó al ver el rostro desencajado de la morena.

—**Eh… si ****—** trataba de disimular— **claro, ya tengo fuego… ¿Vamos?**— trató de alejarse de allí.

—**¿Has conseguido papel?—** preguntó aún dudosa sobre la actitud nerviosa de Rachel.

—**Eh… no**— apretó su mano arrugando el papel y evitando que la rubia lo viese mientras se acercaba a la hoguera.

Quinn se quedó pensativa, extrañada ante el talante de la morena y lo asoció a la conversación mantenida antes con Santana. Quizás trataba de evitar volver a sacar ese tema. Quinn trataba de auto convencerse cuando se giró hacia el coche, en busca de ese papel que necesitaba Britt.

Pensó en su libreta y fue a cogerla pero se extrañó al ver que no estaba en su lugar, sino encima del asiento. La cogió tratando de recordar cuándo la había puesto allí y al abrirla para arrancar una hojilla, leyó la primera frase que se encontró de forma casual.

_"te odio, te odio, te odio Rachel"_

La rubia se lamentó al leer aquello e instintivamente rompió la hoja para eliminarla de aquel lugar, sin embargo, la duda comenzó a sucumbir en su cabeza.

—**No**—pensó**— ****¿Dime que no ha leído esto?****—** lanzó una pregunta al aire esperando recibir una respuesta que no iba a llegar nunca.

Miró hacia la hoguera. Rachel permanecía inmóvil, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia ella.

Tenía que averiguarlo.

—**¡Fuego!—** gritó Brittany tras prender varias ramitas con el encendedor.

La bailarina comenzó a saltar y bailar como si fuese el mayor logro jamás conseguido por ella. Santana no podía evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo.

—**Ya no necesitas el papel.** – Musitó Quinn acercándose al grupo y observando que la hoguera ya comenzaba a arder.

—**No… ya está todo listo ¿Cenamos?**

—**Ok, la cena está preparada en el coche**.— Señaló hacia la camioneta.

Santana y Britt fueron las primeras en acomodarse sobre el auto. Habían sacado las maletas y las trasladaron dentro de la cabina, por lo que el espacio se vio gratamente ampliado y las cuatro chicas cabían perfectamente.

—**¿Te ayudo a subir?—** preguntó a Rachel al verla intentar subir a la camioneta.

—**No tranquila, ya puedo**— contestó algo nerviosa.

Rachel puso un pie sobre el parachoques para impulsarse pero las piernas temblorosas le fallaron y perdió la fuerza. Tener a Quinn a su espalda, esperándola, sin saber si la rubia sabía que ella había leído la libreta la tenía nerviosa. Su cuerpo se venció hacia atrás y a punto estuvo de caer si no fuera porque Quinn la sujetó con fuerza, evitando el desplome de la morena.

La mano izquierda fue a parar sobre la cintura de la morena y la derecha, por inercia, se detuvo justo en el trasero.

—**¡****Cuidado!**— exclamó sosteniendo a la morena que gracias a las manos de Quinn, pudo volver a coger fuerzas y alzarse sobre el auto.—**Menos mal que podías sola ¿Eh?****—** Se burló

—**Gracias, he, he perdido el equilibrio****—** balbuceó nerviosa.

Quinn terminó por subir también y ya sentadas comenzaron a cenar, mientras charlaban animadamente.

La fogata de Britt servía para alumbrar la zona, que ya permanecía completamente a oscuras tras la llegada de la noche.

Rachel no paraba de pensar en la libreta, en aquellas frases que todo hacía indicar que iban dirigidas hacia ella y todas eran buenas. Eran pensamientos de Quinn que justamente, coincidían con los momentos vividos y en los que la rubia parecía enfadada con ella. Sin embargo, aquellas frases delataban algo completamente distinto.

Mientras se mantenía firme y enfadada con ella, escribía cosas amables y dejando claro sus sentimientos. Rachel rebosaba ilusión. Era la prueba que necesitaba, a pesar de que ya confiaba en sus palabras, aquello le indicaba que no mentía en absoluto, que la rubia de veras se preocupaba por ella y tenía aquellos sentimientos tan especiales.

¿Qué motivo iba a tener para escribir aquellas frases, de forma anónima y sin intención de mostrarlas?. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Quinn estaba enamorada de ella y era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Sin embargo, tenía que disimularlo. Si Quinn se enteraba que había leído su libreta podría estropearlo todo, así que tenía que ignorar cualquier comentario o situación referente a ello.

Quinn la miraba. La morena notaba los ojos de la rubia clavados en ella. Durante toda la noche, los cruces de miradas fueron haciéndose más asiduos. Parecía como si fuesen turnándose. Cuando una no miraba, era la otra la que estaba atenta a cada movimiento y viceversa. Quinn apenas hablaba, sólo Rachel parecía poder mantener conversación con Santana y Britt mientras no perdía detalle de la rubia.

Quinn, por su lado sólo quería averiguar si Rachel había leído aquella frase lapidaria que había anotado en su libreta y que podría echar a perder todo lo que ya llevaban avanzado.

—**Pues yo creo que Mercedes y Sam tienen algo… ¿Verdad Quinn?—**Cuestionó Santana.

—**¿Qué?**— Replicó fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera se había enterado de la conversación que mantenían.

—**Que Sam y Mercedes tienen algo más que una simple amistad.**

—**Ah... si, si**.— respondió de forma automática.

—**Mercedes es mi amiga, si tiene algo con Sam me lo habría dicho**—Intervino Rachel.

—**Yo creo que si tienen algo, es más, juraría que Mercedes ya no es virgen**—Soltó Brittany provocando la atención de las tres.

**—¿Cómo sabes eso?**—cuestionó Santana.

—**Es fácil, a las chicas vírgenes se les nota en la cara.**

—**¿Qué locura estás diciendo?**— pregunto Quinn sorprendía.

—**No es una locura, es verdad, yo sé quién es virgen y quien no… y apuesto a que Mercedes no lo es.**

—**¿Pero cómo sabes eso?, ¿En que lo notas?****—** Santana volvió a insistir curiosa.

—**No lo sé, es como un sexto sentido…miro y ¡zas!**— dio una palmada.— **Lo sé.**

—**Ver para creer**—susurró Quinn.

—**Tú no hables, que eres una no virgen**—le replicó un tanto divertida.

—**Britt, tengo una hija ¿Lo recuerdas? No necesitas ver mi cara para saberlo**—respondió Quinn con sarcasmo.

—**¿Quien más lo es?**—Se interesó Santana.

—**Rachel**—dijo Brittany—**Rachel es virgen.**

Santana y Quinn miraron a la morena que al escuchar su nombre, dejó caer la lata de bebida sobre sus rodillas.

—**Rachel… eso es mentira, ¿Verdad?**—Santana interrogó a la morena, que trataba de limpiarse las gotas de la bebida esparcidas sobre sus piernas.

—**¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi vida sexual?—** preguntó incomoda.

Quinn se sorprendió.

—**Pero… ¿Tú y Jesse?**— hizo una pausa— **Todo el mundo hablaba de vosotros dos. Vamos Berry… ¿De verdad que tú no?**

Quinn permanecía callada, por un lado deseaba saber la verdad sin embargo, algo en su interior le empujaba a no querer escuchar aquello. Solo imaginarse a la morena en los brazos de algún otro le hacía mal. Ella también había escuchado los rumores y pensaban que eran ciertos.

Todo hacía indicar que eran ciertos y ella casi lo había podido comprobar. La noche que tuvieron aquel encuentro en su habitación, Rachel no opuso resistencia alguna, pero lo que más le hizo pensar que la morena ya tenía algo de experiencia, fue al comprobar que estaba dispuesta a todo y sabía lo que hacía y lo que quería. Una chica sin ningún tipo de experiencia, no podría comportarse de aquella forma ¿O sí?

Las dudas le asaltaban, quería saber la verdad pero Rachel parecía reticente a contar aquellos detalles.

—**¿Qué interés tienes en saber eso?—** preguntó al notar la insistencia de la latina

—**No sé… soy cotilla de nacimiento, simplemente quiero saberlo.**

—**¿Eres la única aquí que quiere saberlo?**— esperó una respuesta

—**A mí no me hace falta… ya lo sé—**añadió Brittany y Rachel miró a Quinn, que parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—**¿Y tú Quinn?, ¿Quieres saberlo?** —preguntó de manera insinuante.

Quinn dio un mordisco a un sándwich y permaneció con gesto pasivo. Sin apenas inmutarse, como si aquello no le importase.

—**No seas más intensa, ¿Eres o no?—**Insistió Santana a punto de perder la paciencia.

—**Pues**— hizo una pausa— **digamos que aún espero al amor de mi vida para dar ese paso**—respondió sin pensarlo, y sus ojos fueron directos a Quinn, que tras escuchar aquellas palabras, alzó su cabeza para buscar su mirada

El pulso se le aceleró al cruzar la mirada con ella y pronto el calor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, ruborizando sus mejillas.

—**¿****Ves? Lo que yo decía—** espetó Brittany sin apenas inmutarse.

Quinn y Rachel mantenían el pulso de miradas, cada vez más intenso.

—**Me tienes que enseñar ese truco**— contestó a Britt.— **Quinn, ¿Tú no sabías nada tampoco?**—Añadió Santana.

—**No**— contestó al fin apartando la mirada de Rachel**.— ****Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente.**

—**¿Me dais algún consejo para cuando llegue esa vez?**— preguntó Rachel

—**Sí…que no tengas prisa**—respondió Brittany.

—**El mío es… que no tardes demasiado. Te harás vieja y tienes que disfrutar de tu juventud**—añadió Santana contradiciendo a lo que había aconsejado Britt

—**¿Y tú Quinn?, ¿Me das algún consejo?—** preguntó ante el mutismo de la rubia.

—**Sí… que lo hagas con el corazón y con quien desees de verdad**—susurró al tiempo que se miraban fijamente.

Aquellas palabras estaban llenas de dulzura, de cariño y Rachel lo notó. Trataba de esquivar la mirada de la rubia, pero le parecía misión imposible y Quinn comenzaba a sospechar que la morena había leído aquella frase. Estaba nerviosa, tratando de evitarla por todos los medios y eso sólo podía ser a causa de aquello.

Tenía que demostrarle que no era cierto sin tener que preguntarle si lo había leído. No quería más peleas con ella, no quería tener que hacerla confiar de nuevo.

Sintió un impulso que la hizo levantarse de golpe y bajó de la camioneta, las tres chicas la miraron extrañadas.

—**Rachel… ¿Me acompañas?**— preguntó

—**¿Qué?¿Dónde vas?**—Cuestionó ante el mutismo de las otras dos.

—**Necesito ir al "baño", y éstas dos**— señaló a Britt y Santana— **me ponen nerviosa**.—Las dos aludidas se sorprendieron mientras Rachel se quedaba pensativa.—**Vamos**— le exigió acercándole la mano para que pudiese bajar más cómodamente.—**Acompáñame, por favor.**

La morena bajó dando un salto y aun de la mano de Quinn, caminó tras ella alejándose de la camioneta y adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

—**Quinn no te alejes mucho, me da miedo**— Musitó sin poder dejar de mirar a su alrededor. La rubia se detuvo en seco. Estaban apartadas del coche, sin embargo, la luz de la hoguera ayudaba a contemplar el terreno con suficiente nitidez. Quinn se giró y se plantó frente ella, que no comprendía nada**.—****¿Estás bien?—** preguntó preocupada ante el gesto serio que mostraba.

—**Mejor que nunca**— sonrió nerviosa.

—**Intuyo que no necesitas el "baño", ¿Verdad?.**

—**Cierto… no lo necesito.**

—**Entonces… ¿Qué te pasa?, me estás asustando****.**

—**¿****Recuerdas****que te dije que no te besaría en un motel de carretera?**— se acercó al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de la morena.

—**Quinn…**— susurró— **estamos en el desierto.**

—**Estamos…**—replicó con apenas un hilo de voz mientras se acercaba hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de ella— **E****stamos bajo las estrellas.**


	32. Pide un deseo

CAPITULO 31

PIDE UN DESEO

La oscuridad de la noche las envolvía. El ligero centelleo de las llamas de la fogata se dejaban percibir entre algún que otro canto de grillo, iluminando tenuemente a las dos chicas. A lo lejos, la camioneta permanecía impasible, con Britt y Santana disfrutando de la cena.

Apenas se sentía una suave brisa templada aumentando la temperatura del ambiente pero a su vez, aliviando el sofocante calor que desprendía el suelo.

Los labios de Quinn se posaron dulcemente sobre los de Rachel, que se perdía en el interior de los ojos verdes que tenía frente a frente. No pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba clavado en el suelo.

El calor que desprendía el roce de los labios de la rubia comenzó a inundarla, avanzando velozmente por el resto de su cuerpo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Las manos buscaron algo a lo que aferrarse y encontraron la cintura de Quinn, que lentamente y al tiempo que se acercaba más y más a la morena, perdía toda noción y se dejaba llevar por la delicada respiración de su compañera.

Sus labios terminaron por unirse completamente, paulatinamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel preciso instante. La rubia alzó sus manos sosteniendo con ternura el rostro de Rachel, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello que caían a ambos lados de su cuello, acariciando el perfil de las pequeñas orejas.

Sus labios seguían inmersos en un oleaje de besos, tiernos, delicados, que permitían poco a poco el acercamiento de sus lenguas, con imperceptibles caricias que fueron convirtiéndose en ardientes encuentros y lanzando interminables escalofríos al resto de sus cuerpos.

Casi como una llamada de luz, Quinn sintió la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, que mantenía cerrados desde que sus labios se posaron sobre los de Rachel y manteniendo su boca sobre la de ella, descubrió los ojos oscuros y brillantes de su compañera. Sus piernas volvieron a temblar cuando pudo mantener viva esa mirada llena de ternura, que la observaba como si tuviera ante sí un ángel, algo maravilloso, imposible de explicar.

Rachel seguía aferrada a la cintura de Quinn, no podía separarse de ella y sus labios tampoco estaban por la labor de hacerlo. Cerraba sus ojos para perderse en su boca y cuando separaba sus labios, abría sus ojos para adentrarse en los de Quinn. De ambas formas se estremecía. El calor de sus labios solo era comparable a la dulzura que desprendían aquellos ojos.

Quinn fue separándose mansamente, dejando delicados y frágiles besos sobre los labios de Rachel que se negaba a parar aquello tan fácilmente, y buscaba de nuevo su boca. Bajó sus manos sin dejar de regalarle cortos pero vivos besos, dejando un ligero roce sobre los hombros de la morena y buscando las manos, que permanecían ancladas en su cintura.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Rachel y separándolas de ella lentamente, se tomaron de las manos. Mantenían fija la mirada al tiempo que la rubia, alzando el brazo de la morena, acercaba la mano de ésta a su boca, dejándole un corto beso al tiempo que sonreía.

—**Así, si**— susurró. Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y en un intento desesperado volvió a acercar sus labios hacia los de Quinn, que separándose, consiguió detenerla. La rubia desvió la mirada sobre ella y miró hacia la camioneta.—**Si vuelves a besarme… no me hago responsable de lo que vayan a hacer esas dos**— susurró señalando a Brittany y Santana.

Rachel se giró para observar a la pareja y descubrió que ambas estaban asomadas, buscándolas entre la oscuridad, tratando de averiguar donde se encontraban.

—**¿Nos ven desde allí?—** preguntó indecisa.

—**No lo sé, habrá que averiguarlo**— musitó sin soltar sus manos.

—**¿Se lo vas a preguntar?**

—**No es necesario, bastará con verle las caras.**

—**Quinn…**— se detuvo. La rubia se giró al notar como Rachel la detenía agarrando su mano con fuerza.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Si me llevas de la mano no hará falta ver sus caras**—dijo divertida. Quinn miró las manos que permanecían entrelazadas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**Lo siento**— respondió mientras sonreía.

Las dos chicas volvieron a caminar hacia la camioneta, ésta vez un poco más separadas pero aguardando con nerviosismo la reacción de las otras dos.

—**¿Hay lobos por aquí?—** Brittany no esperó a que ninguna de las dos subiera a la camioneta para preguntar.

—**¿Lobos?—** Replicó Rachel al tiempo que subía al auto, ésta vez sin ayuda de Quinn.

—**Si... lobos, Santana dice que en Arizona si hay lobos pero yo no estoy segura de creerle.**

—**Pues créele**— respondió Quinn acomodándose junto a la latina.

—**¿Los hay?—** preguntó incrédula Rachel.

—**Si Santana lo dice**— sonrió— **es que los hay, ¿Verdad?—** miró hacia la latina.

Esperó encontrarse una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de su compañera pero no fue aquello lo que observó. Santana la miraba fijamente, con una actitud extraña e hizo que Quinn cambiase su sonrisa por un gesto confuso.

—**Creo que por éstos lugares no solo hay lobos… ¿Verdad?**— al fin habló dirigiéndose a Quinn.

La rubia entendió aquella postura. Santana las había visto, había visto aquel beso entre ellas dos y aunque no había nada malo en eso, a Quinn le pareció extraña la actitud de su amiga. No sabía si se trataba de un gesto de rechazo o que estaba de acuerdo. Intuía que era lo primero, pero trató de no darle importancia.

—**¡****Me pido en medio!****—** exclamó Brittany al tiempo que recogía los restos de la cena y los introducía en una bolsa.

—**¿Qué?—** preguntó Quinn sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería.

—**¿Vamos a dormir aquí no?, yo quiero dormir aquí**— se bajó del coche y fue directa a la cabina.

—**Hemos pensado que podemos dormir aquí las 4, bueno... mejor dicho, que dos duerman y las otras se mantengan alerta—**explicó Santana

—**¿Alerta?...****todas necesitamos dormir—** Añadió Rachel.

—**Sí, pero no nos vamos a quedar las 4 dormidas aquí, en mitad de la nada…**

—**¿Y quién decide quien duerme y quién no? ¿Seguimos el mismo orden que con las duchas?**—ironizó Quinn

—**No seas idiota. ****Lo hacemos por turnos, mañana le toca conducir a Britt primero… es justo que duerma ella y cuando volvamos a la ruta, que duerman las demás ¿No creéis?**

—**Ahí tiene razón**—apuntilló Rachel— **quien conduzca debe descansar…**

Brittany volvió a subir al auto. Traía varias toallas y el peluche que durante todo el viaje hacia de almohada, y apartando con pequeños golpes las piernas de las chicas, se tumbó en mitad del habitáculo, utilizando las toallas como improvisadas mantas, que aunque no las necesitaba debido a la temperatura, la protegían ante cualquier ataque de insecto.

La postura de la chica hizo que las demás tuvieran que tomar sus posiciones. Santana quedó junto a Britt en el centro de la camioneta, mientras Rachel al igual que Quinn, permanecía en el extremo.

—**¡****Vaya!—** exclamó Brittany— **mirad cuantas estrellas****.**

Todas alzaron la cabeza para contemplar el firmamento. Miles de estrellitas se iluminaban dejándolas boquiabiertas. La oscuridad del lugar y el buen tiempo, permitían contemplarlas nítidamente.

—**¿****Creéis que se podrá ver alguna estrella fugaz?...me encantan las estrellas fugaces**— dijo Rachel mientras se reclinaba sobre el lateral de la camioneta

—**Habrá que estar atentas**— Santana ocupaba su lugar junto a Britt.

Quinn se mantenía sentada. Tras mirar el cielo, bajó su cabeza y fue a detener su mirada justo en Rachel, que hipnotizada por la magia de las estrellas permanecía aun boquiabierta. Aquella escena llenó de ternura a la rubia, que veía en los ojos de la morena el brillo y la ilusión de una niña pequeña.

Santana volvió a mirar a Quinn, que seguía fija en Rachel. La mirada intensa de la latina sacó de su embelesamiento a la rubia que no pudo evitar encontrarse con sus ojos.

Esta vez la latina sonreía y trataba de no convertir esa sonrisa en carcajada. Quinn gesticuló con sus cejas tratando de preguntarle sin palabras a qué se debía aquella sonrisa, pero Santana parecía más interesada en guardarse sus pensamientos que en compartirlos.

—**¿Recuerdas la noche que dormimos en la casita del árbol de Spencer?—** Rachel volvía a tomar al palabra y miró a Quinn.

La rubia sonrió al recordarlo.

—**Quiero saber eso**—musitó Brittany.

—**¿Lo cuento?**— interrogó a la rubia.

—**Ya lo has mencionado, así que tendrás que contarlo****…** — Respondió volviendo su mirada al cielo.

Rachel la observó tratando de averiguar si estaba molesta por aquello o no le importaba.

—**Vamos… ¿A qué esperas?, cuéntalo**— incitó Santana.

—**Está bien**—Musitó lanzando una última mirada a Quinn— **Spencer nos invitó a las dos a dormir en su casita del árbol, íbamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas y Paula, la madre de Spencer, nos preparó galletas, leche y otras cosas más para comer…Quinn,**— volvió a mirarla—, **llamó a última hora para decir que no podía venir.**

—**¿Por qué?—** interrumpió Brittany

—**Sus padres no la dejaban**

—**¿No te dejaban hacer una fiesta de pijamas con tus amigas?**—cuestionó Santana

—**No me dejaban hacer una fiesta de pijamas con Rachel**— respondió de manera contundente provocando que las demás la mirasen sorprendidas.

— **¿Conmigo****?** – Preguntó desconcertada**—¿Por qué?**

—**Continua con**** la historia****—** respondió desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el cielo.

—**Luego nos cuentas esos detalles**.—Santana señaló a Quinn—**sigue Berry****…**

—**Bien****—** seguía extrañada ante aquella afirmación de la rubia**— ****Spencer y yo decidimos hacer la fiesta, sin embargo, no todo salió como esperábamos. La noche se puso fea, empezó a llover y sonaban truenos por todos lados.****Paula trató de convencernos para entrar en la casa, pero Spencer se oponía, quería dormir allí y yo le seguía la corriente, aunque estaba asustadísima— ****hizo una pausa—,**** para colmo Glen, el hermano de Spencer, no paraba de lanzarnos cosas desde la ventana de su habitación. Y nos asustaba constantemente haciendo ruidos que podíamos oír y gesticulando como si le sucediesen cosas malas.****De pronto, cuando ya estábamos más calmadas, metidas en nuestros sacos de dormir y procurando no prestar mucha atención a la lluvia, sentimos como el árbol se movía de forma distinta. No era el viento ni la lluvia, escuchábamos como crujían las escaleras y como alguien parecía subir, y nos asustamos. Yo salí de mi saco de dormir para abrazarme a Spencer que miraba aterrorizada a todos lados.****Pensamos que podía ser Glen, pero desde allí podíamos verlo en su habitación durmiendo.**

**Le pedí a Spencer que llamase a su madre, pero no nos dio tiempo. Una sombra apareció subiendo y pudimos ver a alguien que llevaba un chubasquero y la cara medio tapada. Spencer comenzó a gritar al ver conseguía llegar hasta la entrada de la casita y yo…**— se detuvo.

Quinn no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar aquello.

—**¿Y tú qué?—**preguntó desesperada Santana

—**Quise llenarme de valor y enfrentarme a aquella persona, pero las fuerzas me fallaron y sin saber cómo, me lancé al suelo desde una de las ventanas…**

—**¿Cómo?**— abrió la boca sin creerse lo que oía— **¿Te tiraste desde la casa de un árbol?**

—**Sí, lo último que escuché antes de lanzarme fue la voz de Lu****…—**se detuvo—de Quinn— recapacitó— **el misterioso del chubasquero era ella...—** miró a la rubia que no podía parar de reír**.— ****Pero fue tarde y no pude evitar caer**

—**¿Tú?—** Santana miró a Quinn.

—**Me escapé de casa para ir a la casita. Tenía que camuflarme para que nadie me reconociese… era una cría y pensé que así podría salir bien mi plan** –Se excusó sin parar de reír.

—**¿Y qué te pasó?**— Santana regresó a la morena.

—**Me partí el brazo y un diente**.—señaló uno de sus colmillos.

—**No me lo puedo creer… ¿Es cierto?—** miró a Quinn.

—**Totalmente****.**— Respondió

—**Fue una de las peores noches de mi vida, sin embargo, cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar reír. Terminamos en el hospital, con Paula curándome y mis padres histéricos… ah y a la pobre de Quinn, sus padres se la llevaron a tirones, aún recuerdo la cara de susto que tenía.**

—**¿****Pobre de mí?, creo que tú lo pasaste peor. De hecho, recuerdo que hasta que no te arreglaron el diente**—sonreía— **hablabas de una forma muy graciosa.**

—**Es verdad****—** recordó Rachel— **Creo que fue la época que más tiempo pasé en silencio y sin cantar… mis padres lo echaran de menos.**

—**Tus padres se llevaron un buen susto, sin embargo los míos****…—** Suspiró**— ****Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.**

—**¿Por qué no te dejaban ir****?—** volvió a preguntar Santana**—¿Por qué no querían que estuvieses con Rachel?**—Rachel también miró a Quinn, esperando la respuesta a aquella afirmación que la había dejado helada. La rubia bajó su mirada, sus ojos se entristecieron al tiempo que suspiraba.

—**Mis padres no querían a Rachel cerca de mí, querían evitar a toda costa que yo…**—hizo una pausa mientras miraba a la morena y a Santana— **Que yo tuviese más contacto de lo estrictamente necesario con ella… y estar juntas en clase ya era suficiente como para verla fuera del colegio.**

—**Pero… ¿Por qué me odiaban?.**— Cuestionó confusa.

—**No te odiaban, sólo querían mantenerme al margen de ti, sabían lo de tus padres e intuían que eras una chica con la mentalidad lo suficientemente abierta como para no asustarte por algo así, y…**— se detuvo—**Bueno...ellos ya sabían que yo…**— le costaba continuar.

—**Temían de…—** miró a Santana buscando la aprobación de la rubia a que la latina escuchase todo.

—**Tranquila, ella lo sabe todo** – indicó Quinn

—**Yo lo sé todo, nena**.— Bromeó Santana.

Rachel miró a Brittanny y pronto descubrieron que la bailarina permanecía en un profundo sueño, ignorando toda la conversación.

— **Ellos temían que yo viese que tus padres eran felices siendo homosexuales, temían que tú me hicieses ver que no era nada malo**—añadió Quinn rompiendo el breve silencio.

—**Vaya…**

—**Ingenuos—** dijo Santana bostezando—**N****o tenían ni idea que Berry ya había ensuciado la mente infantil de la pequeña Lucy.**

—**No tiene gracia Santana, sus padres me odiaran de por vida…**

—**No… ya te he dicho que mis padres solo querían alejarme de ti para que no me metieras ideas liberales en la cabeza, pero no sabían que tú…**

—**Que tú eras la culpable de sus dudas**—concluyó Santana

—**Ah, bueno es un alivio, creo…Pero ¿Y tu madre?¿Sigue pensando igual sobre mí?**

—**No, mi madre después de lo del embarazo olvidó toda duda acerca de mis inclinaciones… Para ella el nacimiento de Beth fue como un punto y final en ese tema, de hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo se lo tomaría si se vuelve a enterar que sigo igual.**

—**¿No se lo vas a decir?**

—**Prefiero esperar. Lo hemos pasado muy mal por culpa de mi padre y ahora estamos tan bien que no veo motivo para decirle nada… al menos por ahora**.—Sentenció.

Rachel permanecía en silencio. Su mente se llenó de extrañas contradicciones. Tras conocer sus sentimientos hacia ella en aquella época, aquellas palabras le habían hecho entender los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar Quinn siendo una niña. Sin entenderse a sí misma, confundida y con sus padres haciéndola creer que aquello era algo malo. Para colmo, aquella inseguridad que sufría la rubia no le ayudaba en nada.

Que diferente había sido la adolescencia entre ambas. Mientras Quinn luchaba contra sus sentimientos en una familia homófoba, ella aprendía a vivir con dos padres que le daban todo el apoyo que necesitaba, que le enseñaban que el amor no entiende de géneros. A pesar de las tantas burlas que recibía, Rachel siempre defendió a sus padres, gracias a aquella educación que supieron darle. Educación que sin duda un día ella daría a sus hijos. Había sido una afortunada.

Sintió una enorme tristeza al observar como la rubia se quedaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, probablemente, recordando cuántas veces lo tuvo que pasar mal por aquellos sentimientos.

Quinn volvía a alzar su mirada, buscando las estrellas.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, apenas el crujir de las ramas de la fogata se podía escuchar, una hoguera que ya estaba menguando y apenas desprendía luz.

No supieron cuantos minutos estuvieron así, sólo fueron conscientes del paso del tiempo cuando Rachel, descubrió que Santana había sido vencida por el sueño al igual que Britt.

—**Nos hemos quedado solas**— susurró sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos.

La rubia la miró sin comprender muy bien hasta que se percató del sueño de la pareja. Sus ojos volvieron a Rachel que la observaba con el gesto triste y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—**¿Qué te pasa?—** se revolvió incomoda al ver las lágrimas.

—**Nada****—** trató de sonreír

—**¿Nada?...estás llorando.**

—**Siento haber hecho un infierno tu vida.**

—**¿Qué?—**Masculló confusa.

—**Después de lo que me has dicho ésta tarde y de lo que has comentado ahora… me doy cuenta que todo lo que te pasó fue por mi culpa. Si yo no…**— tragó saliva— **si yo no hubiese aparecido en tu vida, habrías sido feliz.**

—**¿Qué dices?**— trató de no alzar la voz— **Si tu no hubieses aparecido yo no sería yo ahora mismo. Probablemente seguiría siendo aquella gordita de gafas grandes y antisocial, sin vida, sin historias para contar…**

—**Pero…lo has pasado mal.**

—**Tú lo has dicho… lo he pasado pero mírame ahora****—** sonrió— **Tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar, de ser como quiero ser, de sentir lo que quiero sentir.**

—**Eso no hace que me sienta bien al saber que provoqué tanto dolor en tu pasado**—Susurró y Quinn sonreía aún más.—**No te rías, no es divertido saber que lo pasaste mal por mi culpa.**

—**Te puedo decir dos cosas que harán que cambies de opinión****.**

—**¿Qué cosas?**

—**¿Me ves guapa?**

—**¿Que tiene que ver eso?, está claro que te veo preciosa.**

—**: ****Pues es gracias a ti.**

—**¿Cómo?**— se sorprendió

—**Si tu no llegas a aparecer en mi vida, mis padres no me habrían llevado a Columbia y no me habrían obligado a hacer ejercicio y a cuidarme, dando como resultado ésta Lucy que tienes delante.**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello era cierto pero aun así se sentía mal.

—**Eso me convence…pero no del todo ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que me ibas a decir?**

—**Pues… que ahora** – tragó saliva**— ****tienes la oportunidad de recompensarme por todo el mal que** **me has hecho sin querer**—alzó su ceja.

—**¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?****—** preguntó

—**Tendrás que sorprenderme.**

Quinn alzó su cabeza en busca de las estrellas y Rachel la imitó. Como por arte de magia uno de aquellos luceros atravesó velozmente el firmamento, dejando un rastro de luz que sorprendió a las dos chicas y provocando una sonrisa instantánea en sus rostros.

—**Es tu oportunidad, pide un deseo**—susurró Rachel.

—**Es tarde, ya pasó…**

—**Tú pídelo...**

Quinn cerró sus ojos con fuerzas mostrando una enorme sonrisa mientras pensaba en algo que desear.

Rachel sonreía.

—**Ya…. deseo pedido**— miró a la morena que la observaba con ternura**.— ****¿Crees que se cumplirá?**

—**Si la estrella no lo hace…Lo haré yo.**


	33. Hollywood

CAPITULO 32

HOLLYWOOD

Sábado 12 de Julio. 09:45 am. Barstow, California.

—**¿Dónde estamos?**— Balbuceó Rachel adormilada sobre el peluche que mantenía contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Quinn lo hacía apoyando su cabeza en sobre las piernas de la morena.

—**Estamos en… Barstow**, —respondió Santana tras comprobar el navegador— **supuestamente a 4 horas de Los Ángeles.**

—**¿No desayunamos?**— volvía a preguntar aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

Quinn comenzó a removerse al escuchar la conversación. Durante todo el camino, ni Santana ni Brittany habían hablado nada, ni siquiera habían dejado que la música de Rachel amenizase el camino, permitiendo con ello que tanto Rachel como Quinn pudiesen dormir como ellas lo habían hecho durante la noche.

—**Sí, vamos a detenernos en unos minutos, Britt y yo necesitamos descansar también** —contestó mientras movía su cabeza en círculos tratando de relajar su cuello.

Desde que volvieron a la ruta a las 05:00 a.m., habían recorrido más de 300 millas sin detenerse, excepto cuando se cambiaron el turno para conducir. 4 horas de viaje que ya empezaban a pesar en las chicas. El trayecto estaba siendo demasiado fatigoso. Casi 34 horas en coche no era nada sencillo de sobrellevar.

Quinn abrió los ojos y al girar su cabeza se encontró con una adormilada Rachel, que trataba de sonreírle.

—**¿¡Qué ha pasado!?**— Exclamó exaltada, de forma que todas comenzaron a reír al escuchar el tono que utilizó la rubia.

—**¿Qué va a pasar?—** Replicó Santana sin dejar de reír— **que te has quedado dormida**.

Quinn se levantó de golpe y su gesto provocó aún más la risa de sus compañeras, que la observaban tras los espejos retrovisores. Completamente despeinada y totalmente perdida, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraban.

—**¿Estás bien?—** susurró Rachel al notar tu confusión.

—**¿¡Dónde estamos!?¿Habéis seguido la ruta?... ¿Y el mapa?.**

—**Puedes relajarte**—Fue Brittany quien atendió a la confusión de Quinn— **Estamos donde teníamos que estar.**

—**¿Seguro?**— volvía a mirar a su alrededor.

—**Quinn, todo va bien**— Rachel empezó a preocuparse— **¿Te puedes calmar?**

—**Dios… he tenido una pesadilla**— murmuró hundiendo su rostro entre las manos al tiempo que dejaba escapar algún que otro resoplido.

—**¿Cómo puedes tener una pesadilla durmiendo sobre Berry?**— se burló Brittany sin dejar de mirarlas a través del retrovisor. Quinn no tardó en alzar la mirada desafiante hacia ella, mientras que Rachel no podía evitar ruborizarse.—**Mmm, ok, no más bromas**—apuntilló— **Vamos a detenernos en un bar que Santana ha encontrado en el navegador... ¿Os parece bien?**— Añadió mientras se incorporaba a una carretera secundaria dejando a un lado la autopista.

—**¡****Necesito un té!—** exclamó Santana.

—**Por mi perfecto, estoy hambrienta**—Resaltó Rachel.

Quinn permanecía en silencio, aún pensativa y tratando de despertarse completamente.

Apenas recorrieron unas millas hasta llegar a escasos metros de lo que debía ser el bar, aunque lo cierto es que aquel lugar podría parecer cualquier cosa menos lo que supuestamente era. Volvían a llegar a un lugar apartado, como el motel donde durmieron, y que seguramente no les dejaría muy buen sabor de boca.

—**¿Eso es el bar?****—** Fue Quinn la primera en cuestionar el lugar tras el juego de miradas que se llevaron a cabo entre ellas.

—**En el navegador lo tienen como un lugar donde tomar un buen desayuno y almuerzo**— Respondió Santana sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla, ajena a lo que estaba por suceder en los siguientes minutos, o mejor dicho segundos.

El camino de tierra que llegaba directamente al bar no estaba en tan buen estado como la firmeza de la carretera, y mucho menos de la autopista, y la mala suerte o quizás lo que debía pasar si accedías a él, hizo que la rueda delantera derecha se encontrase de bruces con una de las afiladas y puntiagudas piedras que segundos antes había sorteado y que en ese instante no pudo esquivar. El encontronazo fue desolador. Brittany llegó a dar girar el volante con tanta brusquedad que incluso provocó que el coche vacilara de manera estrepitosa segundos antes de que un ligero zumbido se dejara escuchar en el interior del mismo.

Tras el zarandeo del auto y asegurarse que se encontraban bien, las cuatro bajaron del mismo para comprobar que había sucedido.

—**¡Maldita sea Britt! ¡mira la rueda****!** – Exclamó Santana llevándose las manos a la cabeza**.—¡La has destrozado!**

La rueda presentaba un corte en la llanta, lo que había provocado el vacío absoluto del neumático en cuestión de segundos.

—**Tranquilas, tenemos rueda de repuesto no se acaba el mundo****.**

—**¿Cuántas ruedas has colocado en tu vida?**— volvió a gritarle la latina.

—**Las mismas que tú—**replicó sin perder la calma—**Para todo hay una primera vez**

—**Basta, dejad de discutir, tenemos un bar ahí mismo y alguien podrá echarnos una mano si no podemos hacerlo nosotras**—intervino Rachel.

—**Vamos a llevarlo hasta allí, Rachel súbete y conduce lentamente, yo te voy guiando**— Brittany se colocó delante del coche ante las miradas incomprensivas de las demás.

—**Yo… ¿por qué yo?—**Replicó la morena confusa.

—**Porque tu cuerpo es tan pequeño que apenas supone peso, ¡vamos!—** volvió a incitarla.

Santana se alejó camino del bar tratando de buscar alguna ayuda mientras Rachel buscaba apoyo en Quinn, que la miraba incrédula y tratando de soportar la risa ante la excusa absurda de Brittany. La morena se subió con miedo y muy lentamente puso en marcha el auto, avanzando despacio y siguiendo cada indicación que la rubia le hacía delante de ella.

Quinn caminaba detrás, riéndose al comprobar el gesto de sufrimiento que Rachel mostraba en su rostro y como Brittany, completamente cómica, trataba de dirigirla desde fuera, esquivando cada piedrecita o montículo de tierra que se interponía en el camino. Avanzando consiguieron llegar a escasos metros del bar, donde Rachel aparcó el coche.

Santana ya estaba dentro del lugar. Las demás al ver que la latina no salía, hicieron lo mismo y se adentraron en él. Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al entrar en el local.

No había nadie. Una estrecha barra ocupaba la totalidad del espacio. Sólo unas pocas banquetas sucias y descalabradas amueblaban aquel bar. Una de ellas ocupada por Santana, que apoyada en la barra y de espaldas a la entrada, daba pequeños sorbos a una taza.

Rachel observaba a Quinn, que no podía contener la risa.

—**¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?.**

—**Nada—**respondió cubriéndose la boca.

—**¿Te parece bonito?—** Fue Brittany quien se acercó a Santana que permanecía completamente relajada.—**Pensaba que venias a pedir ayuda y te encuentro desayunando.**

—**Mira a tu alrededor**— murmuró— **¿Ves a alguien a quien pedir ayuda?****—**Brittany miró a todos lados y Rachel hizo lo mismo. Allí no había nadie, sólo una camarera de avanzada edad que se esmeraba en limpiar unas copas.

Quinn volvía a reír. Aquella situación le parecía una comedia.

—**Disculpe**— se dirigió a la camarera**—¿Me pone un cappuccino?—** preguntó mientras se sentaba en un taburete con una sonrisa en su rostro. La camarera la miró de mala gana y respondió.

—**Sólo tenemos café o té**.—Fue superior, Quinn volvía a reír estrepitosamente al escuchar aquello**—****¿Algún problema?—** Añadió la camarera molesta.

—**No, no**— aguantó la risa— **póngame café.**

—**Disculpe,—** Rachel no pudo evitarlo y se metió en la conversación— **un cappuccino es café con un poco de leche y…**

—**¿Café o Té?**— interrumpió la camarera portando una cafetera y mirando a la morena de forma amenazante.

—**Café… café**— tartamudeó

Quinn la miraba de reojo y descubrió como Santana entretenida con su taza, sonreía igual que ella ante aquella situación.

Brittany terminó por sentarse al lado de la latina, y esperó a que le sirvieran también a ella.

Durante un buen rato las 4 permanecieron sentadas frente a la barra, inmersas en sus tazas y preguntándose que estaba sucediendo allí.

Durante todo el viaje habían tenido contratiempos pero aquello ya era surrealista. El coche con la rueda destrozada las esperaba fuera mientras desayunaban en un bar repugnante y apartado del mundo, en el que una camarera cascarrabias apenas las miraba y sólo servía café o té. El cansancio del viaje y la cercanía del punto final del trayecto hicieron mella en las chicas, que no se quejaron en ningún momento de la situación que vivía en aquél lugar. Las cuatro se limitaron a permanecer sentadas, mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo y sin comentar absolutamente nada.

La camarera se mantenía limpiando algunas tazas y botellas. Quinn fue la primera en terminar de beberse el café y dejando unas monedas encima de la barra, se salió del solitario bar.

Rachel y Brittany habían conseguido que les sirviese un par de tostadas y las comían esperando a que llegasen a alguna conclusión.

Santana abandonó el lugar tras los pasos de Quinn, a la que descubrió colocando una palanca para alzar el coche y poder cambiar la rueda destrozada.

—**¿Qué pretendes?—** interrogó — ¿**Crees que puedes cambiar la rueda tu sola?**

—**Habrá que intentarlo ¿No?—** respondió al tiempo que se agachaba y hacia esfuerzo para girar la manivela que levantaba el coche

—**Increíble… Quinn Fabray manchándose las manos con herramientas.**

—**Ya cambié una vez la rueda del coche de mi madre, no veo por qué no voy a poder cambiar ésta**— ignoró el comentario de la latina.

—**¿Quizás porque éstas ruedas pesan lo mismo que tú y yo juntas?**

—**Santana**,— replicó mientras soltaba la manivela— **yo no sólo sé pintarme las uñas.**

—**¡****Caray!**— respondió— **veo que estás segura de poder con eso.**

—**¿Sabes lo que es dar a luz?—** volvió a la manivela.

—**No, que yo recuerde**—bromeó

—**Créeme, si he podido dar a luz y he soportado el dolor, te digo que esto no es nada para nosotras.**

—**Si tú lo dices, dime que tengo que hacer****.**

—**Sacar las herramientas para quitar los tornillos**— volvía a girar la manivela terminando de alzar el coche lo suficiente. Santana sacó varias llaves de un pequeño maletín que había ubicado en uno de los laterales del maletero. La rueda de repuesto permanecía anclada detrás de la camioneta.

Las dos improvisadas mecánicas comenzaron a intentar destornillar la rueda deteriorada pero aquello era más complicado de lo que en un principio parecía. Los tornillos estaban demasiado duros y no tenían la fuerza suficiente.

—**Oye, ahora que no está aquí, ¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado con Berry?**— preguntó Santana curiosa mientras la ayudaba a intentar aflojar uno de los tornillos.

—**No ha pasado nada.**

—**¿Seguro?, hace un día no querías ni verla y ahora ya sabe hasta que era ella de quien estabas enamorada hace años.**

—**Hemos hablado, tenía que explicárselo y ya lo hice.**

—**¿Nada más? ¿Que se supone que sois? ¿Amigas? ¿Pareja?¿Amigas con derecho a …?**

—**No lo sé**— interrumpió Quinn— **No hemos hablado de eso, solo hemos aclarado por qué estábamos enfadadas y poco más.**

—**Ya pero… si ya lo habéis aclarado, digo yo que tendréis que llegar a alguna conclusión ¿No?**

—**No lo sé y no quiero pensar en eso ahora**— se puso nerviosa— **sólo quiero quitar la maldita rueda, ¿Está bien?**

Britt y Rachel salían del bar, mirándose extrañadas al ver a ambas chicas tratando de quitar la rueda. La morena se adelantó.

—**¿Qué hacéis?**— preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba.

—**¿Tú qué crees?—** respondió apartándose varios mechones del pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, y manchándose de grasa sin darse cuenta. El cuestionario la había puesto nerviosa y su contestación fue algo cortante.

—**Quinn es una experta mecánica, así que hay que tenemos que seguir sus consejos**— bromeo Santana.

—**Pues si me vas a obedecer**— Replicó la rubia— **¡Empuja fuerte!**—Ordenó al tiempo que volvían a tirar de las llaves para tratar de destornillar.

—**¡****Pero no seáis brutas!****—** exclamó Brittany al llegar junto al coche— **No podéis tirar de las llaves con las manos, os vais a destrozar**

—**¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?, ¿Los quitamos con los dientes?—** ironizó Quinn

—**No****, eso haría que terminaseis con los mismo dientes que una gallina**—bromeó**—¡Apartaos!**—dijo obligándolas a que se alejaran un poco. Y eso hicieron sin dejar de observar lo que Brittany estaba a punto de demostrarles. En un par de segundos y tras apoyarse en el capó, logró que los tornillos saltasen tras golpear la manivela con certeros pisotones, dejándolas enmudecidas.—**Hay que pensar un poco, chicas**— musitó sonriendo—**Ahora ****necesito una chica fuerte que me ayude a bajar la rueda de repuesto**— miró a Santana**— ****¡Vamos latina!****demuéstrame que eres fuerte.**

Santana la siguió con media sonrisa. Rachel que permanecía observándolo todo se acercó a Quinn.

—**¿Puedo ayudarte?**— preguntó tratando de ser dulce. La contestación de la rubia minutos antes la pilló por sorpresa. Quinn lo notó, sabía que había respondido de mala manera por culpa de Santana y de su interrogatorio.

—**Claro**—sonrió tímidamente— **Ven, ayúdame a quitar la rueda**—Añadió invitándola a que se colocase a su lado.—**Vamos a tirar a la vez ¿Ok?, pero con cuidado, pesa mucho…**

—**Ok… a la de tres…**

—**1….2…y….**

Rachel no esperó a oír el tres cuando tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la rueda y ésta se le vino encima. Quinn trató de aguantarla para que no le hiciera daño y la rueda salió despedida, haciendo que Rachel cayese de espaldas contra el suelo. Quinn también perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto a ella. Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido y por qué estaban en el suelo, pero al verse una junto a la otra llenas de grasa del neumático y rodando por el suelo, no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas.

—**¿Estás bien****?—** dijo Quinn entre risas.

—**Sí, sí…creo que sí****—** respondió con dificultad.

—**¿Qué hacéis?—** Fue Santana la primera en descubrirlas en el suelo.

—**Nada****,**—balbuceó Quinn tratando de levantarse**— Rachel no sabe contar hasta tres.**

—**Hey****…**—Replicó la morena al tiempo le lanzaba su mano para que la ayudase a levantar— **Yo sí sé contar, pero ese café que me ha puesto la Sra. Doubtfire**— señaló a la cafetería— **me está poniendo histérica…****—**Quinn no podía dejar de reír mientras ayudaba a la morena a levantarse. Gesto que hizo que ambas quedasen frente a frente .—**Tienes grasa aquí**— le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba con sus manos la frente de la rubia, sin embargo, no se percató que sus manos también estaban manchadas y en vez de limpiarla, la grase se extendió mucho más**.—¡****Ups****!,** me temo que lo he fastidiado más.

—**¿Qué?¿Qué has hecho?**— preguntó mientras trataba de limpiarse ella.

—**¡****Hey tortolitas!****—** exclamó Santana— **dejad el coqueteo para otro momento y vamos a poner la rueda de una vez.**

Ambas se quedaron en silencio ante la expresión de Santana y no pudieron evitar ruborizarse al mismo tiempo.

Consiguieron colocar la rueda de forma segura y continuar con la ruta. Minutos antes de salir, las cuatro chicas pudieron asearse un poco en el servicio del bar, siempre bajo la atenta y desagradable mirada de la camarera. Pero no fue suficiente para eliminar, sobre todo de Quinn, la grasa que tenían no solo en los brazos, si no en las camisetas que llevaban puesta. La rubia no quiso perder más tiempo y una vez que tenía la manos limpias, decidieron continuar hacía Los Ángeles.

Durante aquellas horas de trayecto se turnaron para conducir, tras hacerlo Brittany y Santana recién empezada la mañana, fue la morena quien tomó los mandos del auto tras un primer trayecto comandado por Quinn.

—**¡****Chicas****!**— gritó— **¡****estamos en Los Ángeles!**

Brittany y Santana comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que Quinn permanecía atenta al navegador. Ahora si que no podían perderse. Tenían que cruzar toda la ciudad hasta llegar hasta West Hollywood.

—**Jamás pensé estar en Los Ángeles y tener que esconderme para que me vean así**— Santana hizo referencia a las manchas de su camiseta.

—**Pues mírame a mí, creo que soy la que peor va de todas, de hecho**— Quinn se miró en el espejo retrovisor—**tengo sucio hasta el pelo… Dios, que desastre****.**

Rachel la miró de reojo, aquella imagen de Quinn le resultaba tan extraña que no podía evitar mirarla con ternura. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Quinn siempre lucía impoluta, era un referente para las demás chicas. Cuidaba su imagen de forma casi maniática y ahora estaba a su lado, cruzando Los Ángeles con los brazos y la frente tiznados, con la camiseta llena de grasa y el pelo alborotado.

—**¿Todo bien?**— Quinn no tardó en percatarse de las miradas de Rachel y le pregunto de modo que ni Santana ni Brittany, entretenidas con la ciudad, pudieron escuchar. Rachel sonrió y no contestó**.****—****¿De qué te ríes?**— insistió curiosa.

Rachel permanecía en silencio, y mordiéndose el labio volvió a mirar a la rubia que la observaba esperando una respuesta.

—**Ahora lo verás…**

—**¿Qué vamos a ver****?—** interrumpió Brittany.

—**Eso…**— dijo mirando al frente. Todas siguieron la dirección que les indicaba y quedaron boquiabiertas**.****—¡****Hollywood!—** exclamó llena de ilusión.

—**Hey, mirad… son las colinas de Hollywood**—Brittany se contagió de la efusividad que mostraba Rachel al contemplar el famoso cartel que hacía referencia a Hollywood, que ya aparecía imponente en el horizonte. Tal vez estaban muy lejos pero podían visualizarlo perfectamente y la ilusión no tardó en adueñarse de ellas.—**Quiero una foto…. Rachel, para el coche, vamos a hacernos una foto con el cartel de fondo**—Añadió

—**Ni hablar**— Fue Santana la primera en negarse— **Mira como estoy…**

Rachel hizo caso omiso a la latina y siguió la idea de Brittany. Detuvo el coche en una pequeña placita a la derecha de la carretera. A regañadientes, consiguieron que Santana se bajase del coche y Brittany con su móvil comenzó la rápida sesión de fotos, en mitad de aquella calle con las letras gigantes a sus espaldas.

Fueron posando una a una. Primero Brittany, luego Santana, Rachel, Santana y Rachel juntas, excepto Quinn, que se quedó junto al coche observando el show.

—**¡****Vamos Quinn!****Es tu turno**. — Gritó Rachel pero Quinn negó con la mano desde su lugar.—**Vamos, vamos Quinn**—Insistió acercándose a ella, obligándola al tiempo que tiraba de sus manos.

—**Ni hablar**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**No voy a dejar que Britt me saque una foto tal y como estoy… me niego.**

—**Pero…**— la miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza— **si estás guapísima, como siempre****.**

—**Te he dicho que no voy a permitir que Britt me saque una foto con su móvil… sé de lo que hablo. La publicará en todos lugares y no me apetece que me vean así.**

—**Ok, no dejamos que utilice su móvil, lo hacemos con el mío**— replicó ofreciéndole el teléfono—**Vamos por favor**.

—**Rachel, de verdad**— trató de resistirse— **No…no me apetece ponerme ahí… a que me hagáis fotos.**

—**Tranquila**—susurró con dulzura al tiempo que tiraba de ella y la arrastraba a regañadientes— **no vas a estar sola****. Yo estaré a tu lado.**

Santana fue la encargada de utilizar el móvil de Rachel para sacar la tan deseada captura.

Quinn permanecía un tanto seria, los coches pasaban cerca y se sentía ridícula con aquél aspecto. Rachel, tras entregarle el teléfono a Santana, se colocó junto a ella rodeando su cintura mientras ésta, un tanto nerviosa, no atinaba a colocar su brazo alrededor de ella y optó por alzarlo sobre los hombros.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Quinn al notar que Rachel la miraba entusiasmada.

**—¿De qué te ríes?—**le cuestionó.

—**No me rió, solo sonrío.**

** —¿Por qué sonríes?**

** —Porque me hace feliz tener una foto contigo. Creo que es la primera foto que tenemos juntas**.

**—Es verdad…**

** —Espero que no sea la última**—susurró justo cuando Santana ya las interrumpía.

—**¡****Preparadas!****—** gritó

—**Tenemos que decir patata**— musitó Quinn sin apenas mover sus labios y esbozando una sonrisa que cautivó por completo a la morena. Y no dudó en responderle.

—**Mientras no dejes de sonreír así...**

—_**Click—**_


	34. Mansión Davies

CAPITULO 33

MANSION DAVIES

Sábado 12 de Julio, 13:25 pm, West Hollywood, California.

—**¿Hola?, ¿Rachel? ¿Dónde estáis?**— Era Spencer quien atendía la llamada de Rachel tras haber llegado a West Hollywood.

—**Mmm, 345 de August Street…**

—**¿Cómo?, parad, parad, estáis justo en la entrada, esperad que salgo**— Spencer corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión.

—**Estamos esperando**—musitó llena de ilusión.

—**¡****Rachel!—** gritó al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la morena en mitad de la calle esperándola y rápidamente corrió hacia su amiga para fundirse en un intenso y alegre abrazo—**Oh dios…¡Es genial que estéis aquí! ****¿Dónde está Lucy?**— miraba buscando a la rubia

Rachel se giró y señaló hacia el coche que permanecía aparcado justo en la acera frente a la mansión. Brittany y Santana bajaban las maletas mientras Quinn, aún dentro del auto, parecía terminar por recoger varias cosas. Escuchó el alboroto de las dos amigas y sonriendo se bajó del coche directa a encontrarse con los brazos de su amiga, a la que alzó y dio varias vueltas.

—**Oh Dios mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—** preguntó observando las manchas de la camiseta— **¿Y tu pelo? ¿Lo has cortado?...Oh mi Lucy, estás preciosa.**

— **Hey, para, deja de interrogarme****—** dijo Quinn sonriendo.

—**Spencer—** Rachel se acercó a las dos chicas— **mira, ellas son Santana y Britt…las chicas de las que te hablé.**

Spencer cariñosamente abrazó a cada una de las chicas que esperaba con las maletas en el suelo.

—**¡Hermana de ron!—** se escuchó a lo lejos. Ashley aparecía por la puerta avanzando rápidamente y con una enorme sonrisa fue a abrazar a Quinn, que no pudo evitar romper a reír al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Tras saludarlas a todas, Ashley les indicó que entrasen en la mansión mientras pedía las llaves del coche a Santana para meterlo en el garaje ella misma. Spencer las arrastró hacia dentro de la casa excepto a Rachel, que inventando una pequeña excusa, siguió los pasos de Ashley hasta el garaje.

La joven ya había aparcado la camioneta en el interior del garaje cuando Rachel la abordaba.

— **Ash, espera**— avisó a la chica que no había visto la llegada de Rachel.

—**¿Qué pasa Rachel?,—** se volvió hacia ella.

—**Oye… has, esto…recuerdas lo que…**— tartamudeaba**— ****ya sabes, lo que te dije…**—Ashley la miraba sin comprender muy bien que es lo que trataba de decirle— **Lo de las habitaciones**— rompió al fin.

—**Ah…** — sonrió— **sí, si claro… está todo previsto tal y como hablamos**— alzó su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena y la invitó a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión.

—**Pero…no le has dicho nada a Spencer, ¿Verdad****?**— musitó

—**Tranquila morena, esto queda entre tú y yo...**

—**¿No te ha preguntado?.**

—**Sí, le pareció extraño al principio pero tengo excusas para todo**— mantenía la sonrisa.

Ambas llegaron al salón principal, dónde Spencer enseñaba las distintas zonas de la casa a Quinn, Santana y Britt.

—**Quinn, ¿Qué diablos haces así?—**Ashley no tardó en bromear al entrar en el salón.—**¿Te has peleado con un camionero?**— La rubia volvió a reír pero su gesto cambió al comprobar que Rachel y Ashley entraban abrazadas en la estancia.

—**Eso mismo le estaba preguntando****yo**— intervino Spencer

—**Si queréis que os cuente la historia, antes me tengo que dar una ducha… no aguanto más estar así**— trató de disimular su confusión ante la actitud de Rachel y Ashley.

—**Vamos seguidme, os enseño las habitaciones… y la ducha. La necesitas urgentemente**—Volvió a intervenir Spencer que bromeó con Quinn.

Ashley subió las escaleras y todas las chicas siguieron sus pasos cargadas con las maletas. Britt no paraba de observar la enorme casa y todo le sorprendía, mientras Santana, trataba de calmar a la bailarina.

—**Ok, esta habitación**— Ashley abrió una de las puertas— **es para Santana y Brittany**

—**¡****Guau!****—** exclamó la bailarina adentrándose en la habitación.—**Es genial, es más grande que mi propia casa.**

—**¿Quieres dejar de ser extremista?, es una habitación**—Replicó Santana siguiéndola.

—**Ya… pero desde que estoy en Los Ángeles todo me parece…enorme**— contestó dejando una de las maletas sobre la cama y todas rieron la ocurrencia de la bailarina.

—**Chicas, como veis solo hay una cama… ¿Hay algún problema con que durmáis juntas?—** preguntó Spencer preocupada, sin embargo la preocupación no parecía llegar a las inquilinas. Brittany y Santana se miraron divertidas mientras Quinn se apartó tratando de disimular la risa.

—**Ningún problema**—respondió Santana—**es una cama grande, cabemos de sobra.**

—**Hemos tenido que distribuir las habitaciones ya que también se quedan otros amigos a dormir.—**Aclaró Spencer segundos antes de permitir que su chica tomase la palabra.

—**Seguidme**— Ashley se apartó de la habitación y caminó a través del pasillo hasta detenerse en otra puerta.— **¿Adivináis para quien es esta habitación?**— preguntó divertida mientras abría la puerta— **¡****exacto!**— respondió ella misma sin dejar hablar a las demás— **Rachel y Quinn… vuestros aposentos**— hizo una reverencia mientras las invitaba a entrar.

Rachel se coló completamente seria, un poco nerviosa. Ashley había hecho todo lo que le pidió. Cuando recibió la llamada de Brittany para viajar con ellas pensaba que el enfado con Quinn iba a durar más allá de aquel viaje, así que se puso en contacto con Ashley para pedirle que hiciera lo posible y que ambas durmiesen juntas en la misma habitación. De aquella forma, Quinn no tendría escapatoria y tendrían que hablar sí o sí, sin embargo, y tras los acontecimientos sucedidos en el viaje, aquello ya no era necesario para poder entablar conversación con la rubia, pero le venía muy bien que el plan hubiese funcionado. Dormir con Quinn era algo un buen plan.

—**Déjame adivinar**— Quinn observó a Ashley antes de entrar en la habitación— **tan sólo hay una cama ¿Verdad?**— Bromeó y Ashley no pudo evitar dejar escapar una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Ya ha explicado Spencer que es un problema de distribución, pero oye… que si quieres ahora mismo te busco otro lugar u otro acompañante… como tú veas**— se burló

—**No, no, está bien así, al menos por mi parte… y veo que por Rachel tampoco hay problema**— dijo al ver que la morena colocaba su maleta sobre una silla.

—**Pues perfecto… síganme**—volvió a gesticular de forma divertida para que la persiguiesen—**éste es vuestro baño**— añadió al tiempo que abría la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de la habitación de Quinn y Rachel.—**Lo siento**, **pero el baño lo tenéis que compartir entre las cuatro… no he podido asignaros uno por pareja**— sonrió divertida.

—**Ash por favor**— le recriminó a su chica y Rachel se ruborizó.

—**Eso es todo… los turnos, si queréis claro, lo ponéis vosotras… yo sólo os digo que la barbacoa ya está puesta y los invitados están a punto de llegar… así que os esperamos en la piscina.**

Fue lo último que dijo Ashley antes de abrazar a Spencer y abandonar el piso superior, mientras Santana, Brittany ,Rachel y Quinn ya deshacían sus maletas.

—**Chicas**—Brittany se coló en la habitación de Quinn y Rachel— **San y yo nos vamos a poner el bikini y bajamos a comer ya… ¿Os esperamos?.**

—**Si, yo voy a bajar ya, luego me preparo para la piscina—**Respondió Rachel**.**

—**¿Por qué no lo haces ya?**

—**No tengo prisa por bañarme, la tengo por comer****…—**respondió tocándose la barriga de forma graciosa.

—**Ok, ****¿Y tú Quinn?—**cuestionó de nuevo Brittany.

—**Yo me voy a dar una ducha antes de bajar****…—** dijo mientras sacaba su ropa de baño y se acercaba a la puerta—**A****sí que no me esperéis…**

Brittany regresó a su habitación y Rachel se dispuso a bajar al piso sin hacerle mención alguna por la ocurrencia de las habitaciones, y volver con Spencer y Ashley.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde empezaron a llegar los demás invitados, todos amigos de Ashley y Spencer. Rachel fue saludando uno tras otro y más tarde se les unieron Santana y Brittany.

Aiden, Madison, Kyla, Shean y Chelsea eran los invitados de honor en aquella fiesta, más el hermano mayor de Spencer que no tardó en hacer su aparición estelar.

—**¡****Oh Dios!****—** Glen caminaba hacia el jardín—**N****o me puedo creer que esté viendo a la mismísima Rachel Berry…****—** exclamaba mientras se acercaba sonriente hacia la morena. Rachel se sorprendió al verlo y pronto se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.—**Mírate**— la observó de arriba abajo—**E****stás… estás…impresionante**— dijo provocando el sonrojo de la morena

—**Glen****…—** sonrió Rachel sin dejar de abrazarlo— **veo que no has cambiado.**

—**Hey… claro que he cambiado, mira**— se acercó a ella— **ya tengo barba y estoy más fuerte**— sonrió

Rachel volvía a abrazarle y tras el gesto se apresuró a presentarle a Santana y Brittany, que ya estaban comiendo hamburguesas.

—**¿No van a venir tus padres?—** preguntó acercándose a Spencer y apartándola del resto de los chicos que ya charlaban animadamente alrededor de la barbacoa.

Brittany contaba con pelos y señales cada uno de los incidentes o "aventuras" como ella los llamaba que habían vivido durante el viaje, mientras todos la observaban entusiasmados.

—**Les dije que vinieran, pero creo que mi madre tiene guardia en el hospital, no sé si podrán escaparse…**

—**Me hace ilusión verlos.**

—**Si no vienen hoy, mañana vamos a casa y los ves… ¿De acuerdo?—** respondió abrazando a la morena— **m****e alegra mucho verte otra vez y creo que me tienes que contar algo... ¿No es cierto?**

—**Chicas**— Glen interrumpió a ambas colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hermana pequeña y de Rachel— **os vais a quedar sin hamburguesas… esos dos bombones que traes como amigas**— miró a la morena**— ****están arrasando con todo**— sonrió.

—**Glen, no seas pesado, son nuestras invitadas… **—Replicó Spencer justo cuando escuchaba el timbre sonar y acudía a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a los demás invitados. Y fue justo en ese instante, cuando Spencer se alejaba de ellos, cuando Glen descubrió a la cuarta de las invitadas.

—**Hablando de bombones**— musitó el chico que aún permanecía abrazando a Rachel— ¿**Quién es esa diosa?—** preguntó mirando hacia la entrada del jardín.

Rachel miró y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Quinn bajaba los escasos escalones que separaban el porche del jardín. Caminaba despacio, vistiendo un corto vestido vaporoso e informal que le servía para cubrirse mientras llevaba el bikini. Llevaba el pelo completamente mojado y peinado hacia atrás, dándole un aire completamente distinto al que estaban acostumbradas a verla. Rachel se quedó muda viendo como la rubia, al percatarse de ella y Glen, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

—**¿Es amiga tuya?**— volvió a preguntar el chico sin dejar de mirarla.

—**¿No sabes quién es?—** cuestionó esperando la llegada de Quinn.

—**¿Tengo que conocerla?—**musitó sin perderla de vista.

—**Hola**— dijo Quinn con una enorme sonrisa.

—**Hola**— se adelantó el chico— **soy Glen ¿Y tú eres?**— lanzó su mano para saludarla.

Rachel miró al chico confundida y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al comprobar que no le había reconocido.

—**Glen, ¿Qué haces?—**Volvió a intervenir Rachel, pero Quinn no dejó que siguiese hablando.

—**Pensaba que al menos me darías un abrazo**— Respondió divertida, provocando la confusión en Glen— **Me llamo Quinn… pero tú puedes llamarme Lucy.**

—**¿Lucy?**— preguntó sorprendido.

—**Caboosey…**

—**No, no me lo creo… pero… ¿Cómo vas a ser tu Lucy?**, — miró a Rachel— **¿Es Lucy?...oh dios mío, pero… ¡estás…impresionante!—** Exclamó tras ver como Rachel asentía.

—**En realidad debería ignorarte… la última vez que nos vimos me hiciste un gesto bastante feo**—recriminó Quinn tras recibir el abrazo del chico.

—**¿Yo? lo… lo siento**— tartamudeaba— **era un estúpido...Siento si te ofendí, solo…**

—**Ya, ya lo sé—** Interrumpió el alud de excusas—**Eras bastante idiota, por eso voy a olvidarlo**—se burló

—El más idiota del mundo, y sigo siéndolo…pero te juro que no volveré a molestarte en la vida. Es más, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas por recibir tu perdón—alardeó en un vago intento por llamar su atención, sin embargo, solo hizo de Rachel. La morena no pudo evitar sentir como una pequeña invasión de celos la acusaba al ver la intensa mirada y la sonrisa traviesa que esbozaba el chico hacia Quinn.

—**Hey… vamos te voy a presentar al resto**—Reaccionó tirando de la mano a Quinn y dejando atrás a Glen—**Debes conocer a Madison y otras chicas amigas de Spencer y Ashley**—añadió ante la confusa mirada de Quinn, que a trompicones trataba de avanzar tras ella. Aunque tampoco le iba a durar demasiado aquel ímpetu a la morena.

Apenas unos minutos después de proceder a presentarle al resto de chicos, desapareció para hacer lo que todas habían hecho nada más llegar; colocarse el bikini. Y dejándola a solas con ellos, compartiendo una conversación que Brittany ya se encargaba de animar. Una conversación que se vio interrumpida cuando la música, algún que otro baile y los primeros chapuzones en la piscina llenaron el inmenso jardín. Fue Santana la primera en percatarse de la tardanza de la morena, aunque Quinn ya hacía rato que esperaba verla aparecer.

—**¿Dónde está Rachel?—** preguntó la latina dirigiéndose a Quinn.

—**Es verdad… está tardando mucho**—intervino Spencer siendo participe de la conversación—**subiré a ver qué sucede****.**

—**No, tranquila**—la interrumpió Quinn**—, ya subo yo… tengo****, ****tengo que coger mi móvil… aún no he llamado a mi madre y debe de estar preocupada**.—Se excusó, aunque la sonrisa traviesa de Santana le hizo ver que solo Spencer parecía no haberse percatado de tal hecho.

Y no tardó en desaparecer del jardín. Quinn se coló en el interior de la mansión y se dispuso a buscar a Rachel, tratando de no perderse por los diferentes pasillos que discurrían en aquella planta superior.

—**¡Rachel!**—exclamó segundos antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación—**Rachel, ¿Estás aquí?**— Insistió.

—**Estoy aquí**— respondió la morena, pero su voz no procedía de la habitación, sino del baño.

—**¿Estás bien?**— preguntó acercándose a la puerta—**Abajo ****están todos preguntando por ti...**

—**Eh…sí—**balbuceó—**Pero ****tengo un pequeño problema**— dijo tras la puerta

—**¿Un problema?****¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te encuentras mal?**—insistió pegándose a la misma, sin embargo no tardó demasiado en apartarse un poco. El sonido del picaporte le hizo entender que Rachel estaba abriéndola, y lo hizo tan despacio que no tuvo más remedio que esperar pacientemente a ver que sucedía.

—**¿Prometes que no te vas a reír?—**suplicó Rachel tras aparecer cubierta con una simple toalla y un halo de vergüenza instalado en su rostro.

—**¿De que no me tengo que reír?.**

—**De esto**— alzó su mano mostrando la parte superior del bikini con un descosido en la parte central que lo dividía en dos piezas.

—**Oh dios, ****¿Qué ha pasado?****—** cuestionó conteniendo la risa.

—**No lo sé, estaba a punto de ponérmelo y de pronto he notado como se caía y… está roto, se ha descosido el cordón o yo que sé… y…¿Qué voy a hacer?**

—**Mmm**** ¿Ponerte otro?—**replicó con sarcasmo.

—**Ese es el problema**—respondió apenada— **sólo traigo éste ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?**

—**¿De verdad estas preocupada por un simple bikini?—**recriminó en tono de humor—**Oh Dios mío, realmente eres la reina del drama**— musitó al tiempo que se alejaba hacia su habitación, para volver a regresar al baño tras escasos segundos en el interior, portando entre sus manos un escueto y bonito bikini**—****¿Te preocupa quedarte sin bikini en un lugar en el que tiene amigas?, vamos Rachel, deja de lamentarte y ponte este**—Añadió entregándole la prenda.

—**Es que me da vergüenza pedir un bikini, es tan…tan absurdo. Apuesto a que Santana no dejara de reírse de mi si se entera.**

—**Pues que no se entere—**sonrió—**Vamos, ****ponte este y baja enseguida, que me aburro si no estás ahí contando historias**** y Brittany no para de repetir que ha colocado una rueda ella sola**.—Añadió y Rachel no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa.

—**¿Crees que me estará bien?—** Cuestionó tras observar curiosa el bikini, tan curiosa que fue a tomarlo de entre las manos de Quinn sin repararse en que las suyas mantenían sujeta la toalla que la cubría. Y ésta comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo alguno a que pudiese detenerla y evitar quedarse completamente desnuda ante Quinn, que con la mirada fija sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Solo cuando ya estaba en el suelo, atinó rápidamente a recoger la toalla y cubrirse con ella nuevamente, mientras notaba como el sonrojo se adueñaba de su rostro. Miró a Quinn, sin apenas levantar la cabeza y la descubrió con una media sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio.—**Voy… voy a cambiarme**— tartamudeó mientras apartaba la mirada avergonzada.

Quinn hizo un gesto de consentimiento y se alejó de la puerta aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, apenas recorrió un par de metros cuando se detuvo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y sintió como algo en ella se detenía y la obligaba a regresar a ella. Ni siquiera fue consciente de como su mano daba un par de golpes en la misma y esperaba a que Rachel volviese a abrir. Y eso hizo en apenas un par de segundos. La morena volvía a aparecer ante ella, esta vez un tanto confusa al no saber qué la había hecho regresar.

**—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?—**cuestionó ante el mutismo de Quinn, pero ésta no dijo nada, sólo se acercó con certeza a ella y le plantó un beso que la pilló completamente fuera de lugar. Un beso que provocó como si una fuerza invisible la empujase hasta el interior del baño, mientras anclaba sus manos en la mandíbula de la morena y así evitar que pudiera esquivarlo, si es que aquello hubiese entrado en sus planes. Evidentemente, ni siquiera pasó por su mente. Rachel simplemente se dejó llevar tras los primeros segundos de desconcierto. El beso era intenso. Quinn no pudo resistir aquel momento y sus labios dejaron paso a una lengua inquieta que rompió por completo todos los esquemas de Rachel. El acercamiento entre ambas provocó que la maltrecha toalla que cubría a duras penas el cuerpo de la chica, cayese de nuevo sobre el suelo del baño, volviéndola a dejar desnuda, pero ésta vez siendo consciente de como el cuerpo de Quinn la protegía. No hubo miradas, ni palabras, solo un largo y profundo beso lleno de calor y pasión, provocando que las respiraciones de ambas se hiciesen cada vez más intensas, mas ajetreadas, tanto que Rachel dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de Quinn, buscando cualquier mínimo resquicio en el que su piel fuese tangible. Y ese recoveco estaba justo bajo su falda, donde rápidamente pudo encontrar su trasero y pudo obligarla a que la cercanía entre ellas fuese aún más intensa, si es que eso era posible.

Solo el lavabo pudo frenar una nueva embestida de Quinn, que atacaba con más besos cada vez que notaba como las manos de Rachel bajo su falda tiraban de ella. Y fue en uno de esos movimientos, en los que algún que otro mordisco en los labios y saber que la morena estaba completamente desnuda entre sus brazos, lo que la hizo tomar una bocanada de aire para evitar llegar al colapso absoluto. Y gracias a eso pudo oír su voz.

—**¿¡Rachel!?, ¿¡Lucy!?—** la voz de Spencer interrumpía una de las escenas más intensas que jamás habían vivido juntas, ascendiendo por las escaleras y a escasos metros de llegar directamente hasta ellas.

Quinn fue la primera en reaccionar y se apartó de Rachel, permitiendo que lograse recuperar la respiración. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, siendo conscientes de lo que había sucedido y abandonó el baño cerrando la puerta tras ella, evitando así que Spencer fuese testigo de la situación que había vivido.

—**¡Hey! ****Quinn**—exclamó tras descubrirla en el pasillo**—¿Dónde está Rachel?** — Miró hacia el baño— **¿Va todo bien?**

Quinn trataba de sobreponerse lo más rápidamente posible y evitando mirar a los ojos de su amiga, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—**Está bien. Se le ha roto el bikini y le…—** carraspeó— **le he dejado uno**— se excusó dejándola a un lado, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras y evitar que se interesase más por la situación que vivía Rachel en el interior del baño. Y esa misma reacción hizo que Spencer se extrañase, tanto que la mirada curiosa que le regalaba mientras pasaba junto a ella, terminó obligándola a desviarse hacia su trasero, donde algo le llamó la atención.

—**Quinn**—susurró siguiendo sus pasos hasta las escaleras, donde pudo observarla con mayor esplendor—**Espera**—añadió llegando hasta ella mientras comenzaba a portar una traviesa sonrisa que desconcertó a la rubia. Sobre todo cuando sin apenas darse cuenta, fue a regalarle una divertida cachetada en el trasero.

—**¿Qué haces?**—cuestionó Quinn incrédula, observando como ya descendía de nuevo ante ella.

—**Procurad tener más cuidado**— susurró divertida—**Tenías la falda sujeta con las braguitas**—añadió girándose hacia ella, que aún permanecía en los escalones intermedios.

—**Oh dios**—balbuceó de manera imperceptible, tratando de observarse si misma la falda y el trasero.

—**Tranquila, ya la puse bien**—dijo Spencer sin perder la sonrisa— ¡**Vamos!, si tardas más, te quedarás sin hamburguesas ¿No tienes hambre?**—Añadió y Quinn suspiró, tenía la seguridad de que Spencer se había percatado de todo y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo

—**Sí…Sí que tengo. Demasiada.**


	35. Gardenias

Pido disculpas por la tardanza en publicar los capis de éste fic, pero me falta tiempo y quiero corregirlos bien antes de subirlo.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 34<p>

GARDENIAS

Sábado 12 de Julio, 14:23 p.m. West Hollywood. California

—**Hey, Quinn, ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?—** Ashley se acercó a la rubia que acababa de aparecer en el jardín tras su encuentro con Rachel.

—**Muy bien… tienes una casa preciosa**— contestó sentándose en una de las hamacas.

Ashley la acompaño y se sentó justo enfrente de ella.

—**Ladies**— Sean, uno de los amigos de Spencer y Ashley, se acercó a las chicas portando un par de hamburguesas—**Me he tomado la libertad de reservaros éstas hamburguesas**— dijo entregándoles la comida.

—**Oh, gracias Sean, eres mi cocinero favorito**— Respondió Ashley divertida.

—**Lo siento**— intervino Quinn—**No, no como carne**— añadió tratando de resultar educada y no ofenderlo.

—**Lo sé.**..— replicó el chico.—**Me han comentado que estas tratando de ser vegetariana, ****por eso la tuya es de tofu**

—**Oh... Vaya, gracias…Es bastante duro empezar en el mundo vegano sin ayuda. Ver constantemente esas hamburguesas con salsas y el bacon…oh dios, mejor no lo pienso.**

—**Mucho mejor no pensarlo**—replicó el chico sin perder la sonrisa**.—Disfrútala**.

—**Gracias. Lo haré sin duda**.—Volvió a agradecerle el gesto antes de ver como volvía a dejarlas a solas.—Es muy amable—añadió recuperando la conversación con Ashley.

—**Es un buen tipo, un poco extraño y bastante intenso con los derechos de los ciudadanos negros y esas cosas, pero bueno…es buen chico.—**Explicó pausando la conversación**— ****¿Qué tal el viaje?, Spencer me dijo que Rachel y tú estabais enfadadas.**

—**Sí, pero es imposible estar mucho tiempo tratando de ignorarla, es… es tan intensa que no puedes evitarlo.**

—**¿Y estáis mejor?**

—**Digamos que hemos dando un… gran paso**— sonrió ilusa, sin saber que Ashley era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía entre ellas.

—**Eso suena interesante**—musitó tras dar un mordisco al pan.

—**Bueno tampoco creas que algo que no es, solo estábamos mal por una serie de circunstancias y ya parece que se ha aclarado todo.**

—**¿Estáis juntas?** –soltó sin pensar, logrando que Quinn a punto estuviese de atragantarse con el mordisco que le había dado a su hamburguesa. Una hamburguesa que a decir verdad, le sabía horrible.

—**¿Qué? No, claro que no…no entiendo por qué dices que…**

—**Quinn, sé que no somos amigas como puedes serlo de Spencer, pero ahora estás en mi casa y yo estoy aquí, contigo. Odio a las personas que no hablan claro, y yo ya sé que lo que hay entre Rachel y tú es algo más que amistad. Así que no tienes por qué ocultarnos nada. Aquí nadie te va a juzgar, lo prometo.**

—**No, no estoy ocultando nada, es solo que…que bueno, que ni Rachel ni yo hemos hablado de nada de eso.**—Trato de excusarse—**Es evidente que nos gustamos de alguna forma más especial, pero eso no significa que las dos estemos en el mismo punto.**

—**Entonces ¿De qué paso me hablas?. Si a ti te gusta Rachel y a Rachel le gustas tú, ¿Qué tenéis hablar? Solo tenéis que estar juntas y punto. **

—**No es tan sencillo. Hemos tenido algunos problemas de confianza mutua y es eso lo que hemos arreglado. Ahora tenemos que saber en qué situación nos encontramos emocionalmente, ya sabes…**

—**Ya, ya…básicamente, tú quieres estar con ella pero Rachel es tan cursi que no se siente capaz de afrontar que le gustan las chicas, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Eh no, no estoy diciendo eso**—balbuceó un tanto confusa—**Es…bueno, qué más da, solo son cosas nuestras.**

—**Cosas vuestras**—susurró traviesa**—¡Oh! ¡Espera! Ya lo entiendo, ese paso del que hablas es que os habéis convertido en amigas con derecho a roce, ¿No?**

—**¡No!****—** respondió sin poder contener la sonrisa—**no hablo de ese paso, hablo de que hemos hablado con claridad sobre los que nos sucede… nada más.**

—**Hablar y hablar, ¿Para qué tanto hablar?—**replicó—**Cuando dos se gustan, no hay nada que hablar más que ir al grano. Punto—Sentenció segundos antes de escuchar como ****alguien interrumpía su animada conversación.**

—**¡****Oh Dios, tío!**— exclamó Glen**—¿Estás viendo eso?**

Ashley no tardó en girarse hacia Glen y Aiden, otro de los amigos de las anfitrionas, mientras ambos se codeaban divertidos junto a ellas.

—**¡****Hey!—** Exclamó Ashley un tanto ofendida**—¿Q****ué pasa? ****¿****Nunca habéis visto a dos chicas en bikini o qué?****—** preguntó molesta ante el descaro de los dos amigos.

—**Lo siento Ash, pero no es precisamente a vosotras a quien miramos**—respondió Aiden.

—**Es por ella**— Añadió Glen señalando hacia el lado opuesto. El lado de la piscina por donde Rachel ya caminaba provocando la atención de casi todos los invitados de la fiesta.

Quinn y Ashley se volvieron rápidamente para mirar hacia donde señalaba el chico y no tardaron en descubrirla.

**—Oh dios**—susurró Quinn sin poder contener la reacción al verla con su propio bikini paseándose por el jardín, y el calor se apoderó de ella. Había visto desnuda a Rachel en más de una ocasión, pero en aquel momento la vio realmente espectacular, y juzgar por la expectación que provocaba, no fue la única que lo pensó.

—**¿De dónde ha sacado ese cuerpo Rachel?**— murmuró Ashley sin dejar de observarla.

—**Te recuerdo que****tu novia es Spencer**— replicó dejándola completamente enmudecida. Tal y como estaban todos mientras Rachel seguía paseándose por el jardín y se acercaba a un grupo al que Aiden apenas tardó en unirse.

—**Es curioso**— Y si poco tardó en acercarse, menos aún lo hizo en buscar su atención. Aiden fue el primero en tomar la palabra ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que desde la distancia no perdía detalle de lo que hacían.— **Ahora entiendo por qué Spencer nunca me habló de ti.**

**¿De mí?**

—**Sí… ahora veo lógico que no lo hiciera.**

—**¿Por qué dices eso?—** preguntó incrédula, cayendo en la presunta trampa del chico.

—**Ella sabe que me gustan las chicas guapas**— sonrió

—**¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?—** preguntó entrando completamente en el juego del chico.

—**Si ella me llega a hablar de ti… me habría mudado a Lima para conocerte.**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el piropo que le había lanzado.

Aiden era un chico espectacular físicamente, bastante alto, moreno, ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta, acompañada de un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado en el gimnasio y que mostraba orgulloso desde el primer momento que pisó la casa.

—¿**Crees que a tu chica le haría gracia que viajases a Ohio a conocer otras chicas?—** Musitó la morena.

—**No lo haría en el caso de tener novia… pero se da el acontecimiento de que estoy completamente libre.**

—**¿Y eso es bueno o malo?**

—**Depende, en circunstancias normales estaría desesperado por tener una chica pero hoy… precisamente hoy, me alegra estar soltero**—Apuntilló sonriente, y el malestar se apoderó de Quinn al contemplar aquella sonrisa.

Trataba de entretenerse con los demás invitados, una con las que más hablaba era con Madison, la chica también de origen latino como Santana, había sido capitana del equipo de animadoras de su instituto al igual que ella y aquél tema en común les sirvió para entablar una animada conversación después de que Ashley decidiera seguir saludando a los invitados.

Pero no duró mucho aquel pasatiempo. Glen acabó con la tranquilidad de la fiesta. Completamente fuera de sí, no tardó en emprender una desesperada persecución contra todos los que allí estaban para que terminasen cayendo a la piscina. Algo que incitó a Aiden. El chico no dudó en ocuparse de Rachel y tras alzarla en sus fuertes brazos, la lanzó a la piscina. En apenas unos minutos, todos estaban en el interior de la misma en una interminable batalla de chorros y salpicaduras de agua. Quinn había caído también dentro de la piscina y justamente había sido lanzada por los brazos del musculoso chico que minutos antes coqueteaba con Rachel.

Entre el barullo que se formó en el interior pudo descubrir a la morena, tratando de mantenerse a flote entre los juegos del resto.

Lentamente y encubriéndose tras el alboroto, fue acercándose a ella hasta que la tuvo a un par de metros. Rachel se la encontró sin haberla visto llegar y cesó en su juego al descubrir la seriedad en el rostro de la rubia.

—**¿Te gusta el agua?**—Trató de hacerla reír dando golpes en la superficie del agua y provocando que miles de gotas fueran a estrellarse contra la rubia. Quinn no hablaba y a pesar de que el agua la hacía retroceder un poco, seguía avanzando hacia Rachel.**—****¿Estás bien?**— preguntó al ver que la rubia no cambiaba de actitud.— **Me estás asustando**—retrocedió hasta casi llegar al filo de la piscina.

—**¿Sabes lo que le hago a las chicas que tratan de darme celos?**— espetó mirándola seriamente y con un gesto de maldad. Rachel trataba de secar sus ojos al ver que Quinn se acercaba de aquella forma y completamente enfadada.

— **No… no sé de qué me hablas ¿Qué ocurre, Quinn?—** preguntó asustada.

Quinn se acercó tanto a ella que no podía hacer mucho para esquivarla. Se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que vio fue como la rubia, cambiando radicalmente su rostro, comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa traviesa y abalanzándose sobre ella la hundía bajo el agua, pillándola completamente de improviso.

Apenas duro unos segundos bajo el agua cuando Quinn permitió que saliera a flote, tosiendo y tratando de respirar. Había tragado agua y buscaba incrédula a su compañera que ya estaba alzándose sobre el filo y saliendo de la piscina.

—**¡****Quinn!—** exclamó— **¿Qué…qué haces?**— preguntó recuperando la respiración. La rubia se detuvo a mirarla desde lo alto, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—**La próxima vez que coquetees con un musculitos**— se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la morena— **te hundirás más de una vez**— le hizo un guiño.

—**¿Es eso?**—balbuceó sin ser consciente de haber provocado aquellos celos.— **¿Estás celosa?.—**Añadió, pero Quinn no le regaló respuesta alguna y decidió alejarse hacia una de las hamacas, donde se tumbó y pudo disfrutar de algunos minutos al sol. Apenas unos minutos, porque ese fue el tiempo que pudo estar a solas mientras en la piscina seguían sucediéndose los juegos.

Spencer no tardó en abandonar la piscina también y la imitó acomodándose una de las tumbonas a su lado, dispuesta a tomar también algo de sol, y a aclarar algunos puntos que aún seguían confusos para ella. Algo que Quinn, evidentemente, no esperaba.

—**Veo que eso de que Rachel y tú estáis enfadadas, no es más que uno de los tantos dramas exagerados de ella**— habló tras unos minutos en silencio.

—**Dime algo, ¿Rachel te cuenta absolutamente todo lo que nos pasa?**—La rubia se sorprendió, ya era la segunda vez que le preguntaban eso en un breve espacio de tiempo.

—**Más o menos… es lo que hacen las amigas**.

—**¿Tratas de decirme que yo no soy tu amiga porque no te cuento si he tenido alguna pequeña discusión con Rachel?.**

—**No… pero es obvio que no tenemos la misma confianza.—**Replicó y Quinn no tardó en buscarla con la mirada—**No te estoy echando en cara nada…sabes que te adoro, que nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, pero… estuvo muy feo eso de desaparecer y no dar señales de vida durante casi tres años**— Hizo una pausa—**Rachel siempre estuvo, ella me escribía, me preguntaba cómo estaba… seguíamos siendo amigas aun sin vernos**.

—**¿****Piensas que no quería saber de ti?, no tenía tu dirección, te recuerdo que mis padres me sacaron de allí sin poder hacer mucho****…solo era una cría.**

—**Es evidente que esa respuesta no me vale de nada. Has estado dos años cerca de Rachel y no te interesaste en saber cómo estaba, ni dónde. Te importaba más tu orgullo que el saber de mi****.**— Fue contundente y Quinn comenzó a sentirse mal. Las palabras de Spencer dolían porque eran verdad. No lo había pensado antes y sabía que su vieja amiga también había pasado historias terribles, la mudanza, sus dudas, sus padres no se llevaban todo lo bien que podía desear, la muerte de su hermano Clay, demasiados golpes que había solventado con fuerza y sin el consuelo de ella. Sólo Rachel estaba ahí aun en la distancia y si no llega a ser por ella, ni siquiera Quinn sabría ahora todo lo que había sucedido en su vida.

Un nudo llenó su garganta.

—**Tienes razón**—musitó apenada—**Ni siquiera sé cómo me sigues queriendo a tu lado**

—**Quinn, soy consciente de lo que has pasado, por suerte y gracias a ella**— miró a Rachel—**Conozco tu vida a la perfección, pero me hubiera gustado que fueses tú quien me la contase, porque significaría que no te habrías ido nunca.**

Quinn se reincorporó en la hamaca y miró a la chica que permanecía tumbada.

—**No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si puedo ofrecerte mi futuro****. ****Spencer no te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que lamento que las cosas sucedieran así.**

—**No quiero que cambies nada… sólo quiero que seas feliz y yo poder ser partícipe de eso. No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento al verte así.**

—**Es de ella de quien tienes que estar orgullosa**— Señaló hacia Rachel, que ajena a todo se divertía jugando en la piscina— **Es ella la que ha conseguido esto que ves. Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti. **

—**¿Sabes? cada vez que Rachel me contaba algo de la famosa Quinn Fabray, la líder de las animadoras, me acordaba de Lucy—**susurró Spencer siguiendo con la mirada a Rachel

—**¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es lo que te decía?—** se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. –**No tengo nada que ver con la Lucy que tú conocías. O al menos eso creo.**

—**Ella me contaba ****todo—** sonrió—**Sé que trataste de destruir ese club de canto al que pertenecéis, sé que eras la presidenta del club del celibato, que le mandabas mensajes crueles a través de MySpace, que engañabas a Finn con Puck, que tuviste a tu pequeña y que la madre de Rachel la adoptó. También me contó que te enamoraste de un chico llamado Sam y que te peleaste con Santana porque tuvo algo con Finn.**

— **Vale ,vale… para por favor**— interrumpió Quinn— **Estás haciendo que mis últimos dos años pasen ante mis ojos como una película…¿Hay algo que no te haya contado?.**

—**Por eso lo digo****. ****Rachel me hablaba de ti en todos y cada uno de los emails que me mandaba, eras su tema principal, exactamente igual que tú me hablabas de ella cuando estábamos en el colegio.****Estaba convencida de que Rachel sentía lo mismo por esa tal Quinn Fabray, que lo que tú sentías por ella.**

—**¿Qué dices?, Rachel y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal. Ella sólo quería estar con Finn. Si te hablaba de mi era porque me odiaba.**

—**Soy****yo la que leía esos emails Quinn y te juro que no era odio, ni indiferencia ni obsesión por tu novio lo que dejaba entrever en esas palabras. Rachel buscaba una excusa para hablar de ti en todo momento… y eso sólo tiene un nombre.—**Apuntilló y Quinn no pudo más que guardar silencio. Descubrir que Rachel podría haber sentido algo especial por ella mucho antes de saber quién era, no entraba dentro de cabeza.—**Recuerdo que me dijo algo…algo de una flor… ¿Un ramillete puede ser?**

—**¿Un ramillete?**

—**Sí… si, en los últimos emails que recibí, recuerdo que me dijo que había aconsejado a Finn para que te comprase un ramillete… una gar…**

—**Gardenia con un lazo verde**– La interrumpió completamente sorprendida—¿**Te dijo eso?**

—**Si, eso, y también le dijo que regalase eso porque hacían juego****...**

—**Con mis ojos…—** volvió a terminar la frase.

—**Exacto… no me dirás que esas cosas son normales en una persona que supuestamente te odia ¿No?.** **Se supone que a ella le gustaba Finn, y resulta que se dedica a aconsejarlo para que triunfe contigo. ¿No lo ves extraño?**

Quinn no prestó atención a la última frase de su amiga, sólo pensaba en el momento justo en el que Finn, vestido de esmoquin y dispuesto a llevarla al baile de promoción, le entregó aquel ramillete diciéndole aquellas mismas palabras y halagándola mientras le confesaba que era la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida. Palabras que según Spencer, no pertenecían a él y sí a Rachel. Su Rachel. La misma que en ese instante llamaba su atención desde la piscina.

—**¡****Hey rubias!**— exclamó y ambas la miraron.—**Si seguís bajo el sol, vais a parecer las tostadas que Britt y yo nos comimos esta mañana en ese magnífico restaurante en el que paramos****—** comenzó a reír.

—**Tiene razón Rachel**—añadió Brittany colocándose a su lado**.—¡****Vamos!, esto es más divertido si tengo más cabezas bajitas para hundir, esos chicos son demasiado altos y fuertes para mí**—Se quejó.

—**¿No te valen las morenas?—** Santana no tardó en aparecer a su lado y la obligó a que volviera a prestarle atención, empezando una nueva y divertida lucha con el agua como protagonista.

—**¡****Vamos!**— gritó Ashley desde el otro lado de la piscina—**Spencer, vamos a jugar todas**—añadió mostrándole un balón con el que pretendían jugar en el agua, y la chica no dudó en aceptar la invitación y lanzarse a la piscina.

—**Solo faltas tú**— Musitó Rachel desde el borde de la piscina, donde había vuelto a quedarse a solas y esperaba impaciente la reacción de Quinn.

—**Prefiero ser espectadora desde aquí**—Respondió

—**¿****Vas a hacer que me salga para traerte a la fuerza****?.**— Cuestionó la morena con la sonrisa implantada en su rostro.

—**No Rachel, de verdad no me apetece, jugad vosotros…**

—**Tarde**—Susurró la morena alzándose sobre el borde y saliendo de la piscina casi a pulso, dejando sorprendida a Quinn, y no solo por la capacidad para alzarse, sino por la imagen que le regalaba con su propio bikini puesto—**Si no vienes conmigo, pienso escurrir todo mi pelo sobre ti**—Dijo frente a ella, sin perder la sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano.

—**Si ****te soy sincera**— aceptó la invitación y no dudó en tomar la mano de Rachel para ayudarse a levantar de la hamaca— **Ahora mismo y viéndote así**— se acercó lo suficiente para que nadie le escuchara—**N****i el agua de tu pelo ni el de la piscina me van a hacer bajar la temperatura. Hace demasiado calor, ¿No crees?**—Musitó y los nervios en Rachel no tardaron en aparecer. Aunque fueron un tanto benevolentes y le permitieron seguir tomando la iniciativa. Tras recibir aquella respuesta más la traviesa sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios, Rachel no dudó en abrazarla con sutileza y arrastrarla con ella hasta escasos centímetros de la piscina.

—**¿Te atreves a tirarme?—** Susurró Quinn sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de perderse en sus ojos y ajena a como el resto de chicos ya incitaban a la morena a que la lanzase al agua.

—**Yo creo que ya me atrevo con todo**—respondió humedeciéndose los labios.

—**¿Me vas a dejar caer… sola?.**

—**No Quinn**—respondió Rachel intensificando el abrazo—**Si nos lanzamos a la piscina… lo hacemos las dos, juntas.**

* * *

><p>Llegamos a los 800. Me temo que los 1000 se nos escapan. De todas formas, muchas gracias por entrar y volver a leer ésta historia.<p> 


	36. Esto es para ti

Teenage dream by Katy Perry.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 35<p>

ESTO ES PARA TI

Sábado 12 de Julio, 17; 01 p.m., West Hollywood, California.

—**Papá, estamos bien, esto es fantástico, Ashley tiene una casa enorme…yo diría que es una mansión, y el tiempo es perfecto. Los Ángeles es realmente genial, cuando veníamos, Brittany hizo que nos detuviéramos para hacernos una foto frente al cartel de Hollywood**—balbuceaba casi sin control a través del teléfono—**No, no, claro que no. No hemos subido a las colinas, eso está prohibido.**

Rachel y el resto de los chicos habían dado por terminado el juego en la piscina y volvieron al jardín a continuar con la fiesta. Rachel, abandonó el lugar para subir a la habitación dónde estaba su bolso.

Sus padres le habían pedido que les llamase todos los días desde que salieron y aún no lo había hecho aquél sábado.

—**Si, si…. si…no, Paula y Arthur no están, pero ya me dijo Spencer que mañana iríamos a verlos…sí, claro papá….esto es enorme. No, la madre de Ashley tampoco está, vamos papá….no somos niños…si… no lo sé, han preparado una barbacoa…no lo se imagino que cenaremos en algun restaurante. Papá no seas pesado…sabes que sí….bien, Santana y Britt no paran de hablar con todos… no, con Quinn ya aclaramos todo… seguro…****—**Respondía desganada mientras se entretenía observando su figura delante de un espejo que había colgado en la pared de la habitación.**—****Yo también te quiero… vamos papá… mañana te llamo…si, si…Te quiero.—**Se despidió dando por finalizado el extenuante cuestionario al que la tenía sometida. Y se despidió porque deseaba regresar rápidamente al jardín y continuar divirtiéndose con el resto. Pero evidentemente eso no iba a suceder de manera tan sencilla. Apenas unos segundos después de abandonar la habitación, escuchó como de nuevo una alarma salía de ella y la obligaba a retroceder, para descubrir como el sonido procedía directamente desde el interior del bolso de Quinn. Dudó durante algunos segundos en tomar el teléfono de la rubia, pero el estar a solas en la habitación le ayudó a decidirse. Mala idea. Rachel se lamentó en el mismo instante en el que descubría como la emisora de aquella llamada no era otra más que una tal Ámber, y que ella conociese, no había más Amber en la vida de Quinn que quien había provocado sin intención alguna, aquella estúpida pelea que la mantuvo separada de la rubia durante dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que volvió a perder la confianza que poco a poco le había ido regalando.

En su cabeza empezó a rondar la idea de apagar el teléfono, al menos hasta que Quinn no lo quisiese utilizar no se daría cuenta de que estaba apagado, pero su corazón no le permitía hacerle algo así, sobretodo porque Amber era su jefa al fin y al cabo y sabía de la importancia de aquel trabajo.

El teléfono dejó de sonar en las manos de la morena y tras un leve suspiro, salió de la habitación con el móvil dispuesta a entregárselo.

—**¿Quinn?—** No tardó en interrumpir su conversación en el jardín con Santana y Madison, tras una breve búsqueda, y Quinn se giró hacia ella.—**Toma**— le entregó el teléfono con el gesto serio**— ****Estaba sonando en la habitación...**

—**Ah… gracias Rachel**— respondió con media sonrisa— **Debe ser mi madre, es una pesada**— dijo mientras trataba de averiguar la última llamada recibida y Rachel optaba por apartarse de ella, dejándola a solas y uniéndose al grupo de Glen, Spencer y demás chicos.

Sabía lo que hacía. A Quinn le bastó descubrir el nombre de Amber en la pantalla e instintivamente volvió a buscarla. Entendió que aquella seriedad que había mostrado no eran más que los estúpidos celos. De nuevo los celos que a punto habían estado de obligarla a darse por vencida. Ver como Rachel le daba la espalda e la ignoraba, no hizo más que confirmarle lo que ya sospechaba. Quinn no dudó en buscar un lugar más apartado para realizar aquella llamada, pero no despegó sus ojos de la morena en ningún momento. Algo que Rachel tampoco pudo evitar regalándole algunas miradas fugaces que por supuesto, Quinn descubría.

—**Rachel ¿Me acompañas?** – Fue Ashley quien interrumpió el embelesamiento de la morena y la arrastró tras ella, obligándola a que siguiese sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa. Algo que también hizo con Quinn, a quien no tuvo inconveniente alguno de asaltar tras ver como finalizaba la llamaba y regresaba al grupo de chicos.

—**¡Hey!, ****¿Qué pasa?**— preguntó extrañada ante el impulso de la anfitriona. Rachel se mantenía en un segundo plano, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta de Quinn.

—**Necesito que me ayudéis… en 15 minutos será oficialmente el cumpleaños de Spencer y quiero darle una sorpresa.**

—**¿Nosotras?...****¿Qué podemos hacer?**—Intervino Rachel.

—**Por lo pronto podéis ir terminando de decorar la tarta**— Anunció al tiempo que sacaba de la nevera un enorme pastel **— ****La hice yo, pero Spencer es tan intensa que se vino muy temprano y no he podido terminarla**— Añadió mientras la colocaba en la mesa de la cocina.

— **¿Y cómo quieres que decoremos la tarta aquí, ahora? ¿Y si entra Spencer? La va a ver.**

—**Aiden y Glen están distrayéndola. Tomad**—les ofreció varios botecitos que acababa de sacar de uno de los armarios. –**Es ****sirope. Los hay de varios sabores y colores… utilizar vuestra imaginación y dibujad cosas o muñecos o…. lo que queráis… pero que le guste a ella, ¿Ok?**

—**¿Y tú?, ¿No nos vas a ayudar?—** preguntó Rachel al ver que Ashley caminaba decidía hacia el interior de la casa.

—**Yo tengo que prepararme para la segunda sorpresa de la fiesta. Bajo enseguida… por cierto**— se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta— **id preparando vuestras voces**.

—**¿Nuestras voces?—**Balbuceó Rachel dirigiendo la mirada hacia Quinn, tras ver como Ashley las dejaba a solas**.—****¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?**

—**No lo sé, imagino que querrá que cantemos el cumpleaños feliz.**

—**Tienes razón, es algo lógico. ****¿Qué se supone que vamos a dibujar aquí?, soy pésima para estas cosas.**—Volvió a detenerse en la tarta, pero Quinn ni siquiera la dejó terminar. Tomó uno de los botes y con decisión, comenzó a escribir sobre la tarta. Y lo hizo con una habilidad y soltura que Rachel no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—**¡Wow! ****lo has hecho genial ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?**

—**Muchas tardes cuidando a los hijos de mis vecinos y preparándoles la merienda**—sonrió divertida—**Vamos, es tu turno. **

—**Ok, pero ¿Qué se supone que tengo que dibujar? Soy incapaz de hacer letras como esas.**

—**No lo sé, por ejemplo…****dibuja un sol**— Dijo incitándola a que se lanzara, y lo consiguió. Tras un primer intento en el que un circulo con varias rayas sinuosas a su alrededor se convertía en sol, ambas se entusiasmaron de tal forma que no hubo trozo de tarta que quedase libre ante el alud de ideas que se regalaban para dibujar en ella. Y fue Quinn quien aprovechó aquel momento de absoluta relajación mientras decoraban la tarta, la primera en tratar de aclarar lo que ya guardaba en su interior.

—**Era Amber**— Susurró alertando a Rachel, que dejó que la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumase y la seriedad volviese a ella. Lo último que deseaba era que volver a dejar entrever aquellos absurdos ataques de celos que la invadían. Sobre todo, porque no quería volver a discutir con ella. Con Quinn.

— **Ah, muy bien—** musitó mientras terminaba de pintar un pequeño corazón.

—**Me llamó para indicarme los horarios de ésta semana. Me va a tocar trabajar el martes por la tarde.**

—**Quinn… no tienes que darme explicaciones de quien te llama y para qué**— trató de quitarle importancia aunque en el fondo se alegró al saber qué pretendía la camarera con aquella llamada.

—**Lo sé. Pero…pensé que quizás…**

— **Todo está bien, Quinn**—la interrumpió regalándole de nuevo una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos. Algo que no había hecho desde que le entregó el teléfono. Y Quinn agradeció aquel gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque ésta fue un poco más pícara.

—**No, no está todo bien.**

—**¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?**—cuestionó Rachel confusa. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, al menos con palabras.

Con una dulzura infinita, Quinn acercó su mano con el pequeño pincel que pertenecía al bote de sirope hacia el rostro de Rachel, y sin mediar palabra alguna, dibujó un fino trazo sobre la mejilla de la chica, que evidentemente permaneció completamente enmudecida y sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que descubrió el pincel, claro.

—**¿Qué?****¿Qué haces Quinn?—** Replicó tratando de esquivarla, pero la rubia no estaba dispuesta a que aquello sucediera y volvió a avanzar hacia ella, ésta vez con mucha más rapidez. La suficiente para pillar desprevenida a su víctima.

—**Espera que aún hay más**— volvió a acercarse rápidamente y dejó varios puntos más del caramelo líquido sobre la frente y barbilla de la morena que aunque reaccionó tarde, si pudo comenzar a defenderse sujetándole las manos y comenzando un forcejeo entre las dos que a punto estuvo de terminar con la tarta aplastada con su cuerpo.

—**¡****Basta Quinn! Vamos a dejar caer la tarta**— dijo entre risa, logrando que el ataque cesara por parte de la rubia.—¿**Estás loca? Mira como me has puesto**— Recriminó mientras se adueñaba de una servilleta de papel y hacia el intento de limpiarse. Intento porque sin su ayuda se hacía prácticamente imposible. Quinn no dejó de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando decidió regresar a su tarea de redecorar el pastel**.****—****No tiene gracia**— Añadió tratando de llamar su atención, fingiendo una seriedad que se veía interrumpida por una contenida sonrisa— **Ahora estoy pegajosa…parece que un niño con la boca llena de caramelo me ha besado. Mira, mira como estoy.**

—**No seas más quejica**—replicó Quinn prestándole atención. Sabiendo que era eso lo que pretendía la morena— **A ver, deja que..****.**

—**¡Ni se te ocurra!****—**exclamó alzando la mano frente a ella**— ****No te acerques a mi…**

—**Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo quiero ayudarte a limpiar ese desastre que tienes en tu cara**—musitó sin perder la travesura en su sonrisa.

—**Las manos donde pueda verlas**— amenazó Rachel tras ver como Quinn seguía avanzando hacia ella.—**No me fio de ti.**

—**Manos arriba**— Susurró alzando ambas manos por encima de su cabeza en señal de rendición. Y Rachel dejó de retroceder. Lo hizo porque a pesar de ver como las manos de la rubia permanecían lejos de ella, su cuerpo seguía acercándose con una intención que no podia rechazar. Menos aun cuando vislumbró que lo que pretendía hacer era besarla. Su mirada directa hacia los labios así se lo hizo saber, y aguantando el temblor de piernas que precedía a aquel gesto, Rachel esperó con ganas poder sentir los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos.

Pero Quinn no pensaba en eso precisamente. Justo cuando ambos labios estaban a punto de rozarse, la rubia desvió aquel beso y sus labios fueron a posarse sobre la de los labios de Rachel que seguía inmóvil esperando aquel beso.

Fue tan sutil, tan sensual y tentador que Rachel perdió por completo el habla. Dejó que los labios de Quinn rozasen sobre los suyos y se relamieran frente a ella.

—**Tenías un poco de sirope ahí**— susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, clavando la mirada en sus ojos y dejándola paralizada de nuevo, hasta que una voz volvía a sacarlas del embelesamiento. Una vez más, volvían a interrumpirlas en la mejor parte.

—**Muy bien chicas, después del festival erótico que me acabáis de demostrar es hora de que sigamos con la sorpresa**— Ashley entró como un vendaval en la cocina asustando a ambas, que rápidamente volvieron a ocupar sus lugares alrededor de la tarta.

—**¡Guau!—** Exclamó Quinn al observar el cambio radical de Ashley, e ignorando el intencionado comentario que las interrumpió. Un vestido blanco perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo y dejando ver unas perfectas y bronceadas piernas llamó la atención de ambas.

—**¿Qué haces así vestida?—** preguntó Rachel mientras Ashley abría una pequeña maleta.

—**Tomad**— Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Rachel y entregándoles dos pequeñas bolsas. – **Es vuestro vestuario, imagino que os quedaran bien, no hay mucha diferencia de tallas entre nosotras tres, y si no está bien, da igual pero ponéroslo ya.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Vestuario?** – Cuestionó Quinn mientras abría la bolsa y descubría un vestido negro en su interior.— **¿Quieres que nos pongamos esto? ¿Para qué?.**

—**Necesito**** que salgáis ahí conmigo… y cantéis****…**

—**¿Cantar?**

—**Sí… hay una canción que le encanta a Spencer y me he tomado la molestia de aprenderme los acordes de guitarra y cantarla. Y como vosotras cantáis en ese club… como quiera que se llame, me vais a hacer los coros para que quede todo más bonito ¿Verdad?—** Explicó divertida.

—**Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a salir a cantar? Ni siquiera hemos ensayado y éste vestido no sé si...**

—**Quinn, recuerda que es tu amiga**—añadió de nuevo Ashley— **Hazlo por ella…. y por mi****.—** se acercó a la rubia plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

—**Oh…ok**—balbuceó un tanto ruborizada**— ****Está bien… pero al menos dinos que tenemos que cantar… y, Oh dios, tengo el bikini mojado, necesito ir al baño y quitármelo para no…**

—**No hay tiempo, mira ****a Rachel**— contestó mientras volvía a salir de la cocina, y eso hizo Quinn. La morena ya tenía el vestido colocado y con una destreza pasmosa, se deshizo de la parte superior del bikini sin dejar que nada quedase a simple vista. Y la rubia no tardó en imitar la acción tras colocarse el vestido.

En apenas un par de minutos, ambas estaba perfectamente vestidas para la ocasión, y mirándose sin contemplaciones. Observando como el vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a sus cuerpos y sin saber muy bien cómo iba a comenzar, y mucho menos acabar todo aquello.

**—Es una locura, ¿No crees?—**musitó Quinn y Rachel sonrió**.—¿Cómo pretende que cante ahí, sin saber siquiera cual es la canción?**

** —Lo harás bien**—respondió la morena—**Siempre lo has hecho bien.**

** —¿Me ayudarás si no va bien? Si ves que me equivoco alza más la voz. Todos te prestaran atención a ti y yo no quedaré en ridículo.**

** —No me gusta que pienses eso, pero sí…prometo echarte una mano si la necesitas**.—Respondió sin dejar de mirarla**—Estás muy guapa. ¿Cómo es posible que todo te quede bien?**

** —¿Me lo dices a mí?—**replicó divertida, con algo de coqueteo en su mirada y en su tono de voz**—¿Te has visto cómo estás? Empiezo a temer por lo que puedan ofrecerte ese tal Aiden o Glen. No se van a quedar parados viéndote así**—añadió provocando el rubor en la morena.

**—No tienen nada que hacer**—musitó mordiéndose el labio—**Yo ya tengo a alguien en mi mente.**

** —¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es esa per…**

—**Otra vez flirteando**—volvía a interrumpirlas la voz de Ashley—**Chicas, yo sé que el principio siempre es bonito y esas cosas, pero hoy tenéis que dejar las hormonas aparcadas y prestarme atención a mí, ¿Ok?**.—Apuntilló provocando que el rubor en Rachel se extendiese hacia Quinn**—****Esta es la letra de la canción**— le entregó un papel a cada una— **Imagino que la conoceréis ¿no?**—Cuestionó y ambas asintieron al leer el título.—**Solo tenéis que cantar los estribillos señalados. Una vez que escuchéis el ritmo de la guitarra os resultará más sencillo… ¿Ok?**

—**Ok****—** Respondió Rachel por las dos justo cuando Aiden hacía acto de presencia en la cocina.

—**Todo listo Ash… Spencer tiene los ojos tapados.**

—**Allá vamos**—Musitó dejando escapar una sonora bocanada de aire producto de los nervios, e invitando a las chicas a que le acompañasen al jardín. Allí, junto a una explanada de césped junto a la piscina, los chicos ya formaban un pequeño corro alrededor de Spencer, que con los ojos tapados y sentada en una silla, permanecía a la espera de la tan ansiada sorpresa.

Tres banquetas frente a ella fueron tomadas por el improvisado trío, quedando Ashley justamente en la del medio. Y Glen, detrás de su hermana, fue el encargado de deshacer el nudo del pañuelo que mantenía en absoluto silencio a la chica.

—**Spencer**—Habló Ashley tras la sorpresa inicial de su chica.

—**¿Qué es todo esto?**—cuestionó sin dejar de buscar una respuesta en las tres.

—**Te prometí que trataría de hacerte sonreír y sentirte especial durante el resto de mi vida**—Volvió a tomar la palabra la anfitriona— **Y he decidido que tengo que empezar con un regalo que nunca más vas a olvidar. Bueno, yo pensaba regalarte un viaje a Las Vegas, pero siempre hablas de gestos y no de cosas materiales, así que he creído conveniente que éste sería el mejor de cuantos regalos te puedo hacer.**—Explicó sin poder evitar que los nervios le diesen un toque cómico al sermón—**No obstante, el viaje a las Vegas sigue en pie**—Apuntilló regalándole un guiño de ojos.—**Esto es para ti.**

Fue lo último que dijo, porque a partir de ahí, Ashley solo pudo sonreír al tiempo que sus manos ya lograban crear la melodía en la guitarra, mientras Rachel y Quinn esperaban ansiosas a su lado.

ASH

You think I'm pretty without any makeup on

**(Piensas que soy linda sin maquillaje)  
><strong>You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong

**(piensas que soy divertida contando chistes malos)  
><strong>I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down

**(Ahora que sé que me tienes, dejo caer mis barreras)**

Before you met me, I was alright but things

**(antes de conocerte, estaba bien pero habia cosas)  
><strong>Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

**(Demasiado pesadas, tu me entregaste una vida)  
><strong>Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine

**(Ahora cada Febrero, tú serás mi San Valentin)**

QUINN

Let's go all the way tonight

**(Vamos a llegar al final ésta noche)**

No regrets, just love

**(Sin remordimientos, sólo amor)**

RACHEL

We can dance until we die

**(Podemos bailar hasta morir)  
><strong>You and I will be young forever

**(Tú y yo seremos jóvenes para siempre)**

ASHLEY, QUINN Y RACHEL

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

**(Tú me haces sentir como si viviera un sueño adolescente)  
><strong>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

**(tu manera de volverme loca, no puedo dormir)  
><strong>Let's runaway and don't ever look back

**(vamos a caminar y nunca mirar a atrás)**  
>Don't ever look back<p>

**(nunca mirar atrás)  
><strong>My heart stops when you look at me

**(mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras)  
><strong>Just one touch now baby I believe

**(solo un roce, ahora nena, creo)  
><strong>This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back

**(Esto es real, así que aprovecha la oportunidad y nunca mires atrás)  
><strong>Don't ever look back

**(Nunca mirar a atrás)**

Las lágrimas en Spencer no tardaron en aparecer al ser testigo del perfecto regalo que su chica le estaba regalando, sin embargo, aquellas lágrimas a punto estuvieron tambien de inundar la mejilla de Rachel. La intencionalidad y tal vez la casualidad de escuchar como Quinn parecía dirigirse a ella con cada frase que cantaba, hizo que la emoción comenzara a apoderarse de ella. Tanto que incluso tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el suelo cuando la canción llegó a su fin, y Ashley y Spencer se fundieron en un beso frente a todos los invitados. A todos sus amigos. Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí. Aiden, que había vuelto a escaparse tras la actuación, aparecía en mitad del jardín portando la tarta que minutos antes habían ellas mismas habían decorado y el cumpleaños feliz se comenzó a escuchar por parte de todos los chicos, poniendo aún más nerviosa a Spencer, que ya no solo no podía contener las lágrimas, sino que una risa nerviosa le la hacía temblar más de lo normal en aquellos casos. Rachel no tardó en tratar de apartarse y evitar que el resto de chicos fuesen testigos de sus lágrimas, mientras su mejor amiga soplaba las velas. Pero esa soledad que buscaba no tardó en verse interrumpida por quien menos esperaba.

—**¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?—** Brittany no dudó en cuestionarla sin previo aviso, asaltándola por la espalda.

—**Nada**– Susurró tras el repentino susto que le provocó su aparición y trataba de camuflar sus lágrimas.

—**Estás llorando**— Replicó Brittany, que terminó apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros de la chica.

—**Me he emocionado cantando. Lo que ha hecho Ash es… es… tan…**

—**¿Bonito?, no tenía ni idea de lo que le teníais preparado. ¿De dónde salió éste vestido?**

— **Es de Ash y no, no hemos preparado nada. Al menos yo no sabía nada hasta hace 20 minutos **

—**Ha sido divertido. Habéis cantado muy bien.**

—**¿Divertido?, vamos Britt, ha sido súper romántico. Si a mí me hacen eso, muero de amor.**

—**¡Hey!**— exclamó al tiempo que apartaba su cabeza de los hombros de Rachel**— ****No te quejes. Recuerda que lo que te preparó Quinn en Nueva York era mucho más espectacular.**

—**¿Cómo?**— Balbuceó buscando su mirada**— ****¿De qué hablas?**

—**De la sorpresa**** de Quinn**—respondió como si nada.

—**¿Qué sorpresa?.**

—**¿Cómo que qué sorpresa? Vamos Rachel, recuerda cuando Quinn…****Oh Dios**—se detuvo prologando un breve silencio**—¿Tú no sabes nada?**

—**Pues no, ****¿Qué tengo que saber?¿Qué iba a hacer Quinn?**

—**Eh…****Ok,ok. Yo no he dicho nada**—Masculló al tiempo que se alejaba de ella rápidamente, dejando a Rachel completamente desconcertada.

—**¿Dónde vas, Britt? ¿Qué hizo Quinn?**—Insistió pero la rubia ni siquiera se dignó a respodner. Simplemente se llevó el dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio, y desapareció entre el grupo de chicos que ya saludaban a Spencer. **—¿Qué hizo Quinn?—**balbuceó para ella misma.

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	37. ¿Bailamos?

N/A: Para quienes me preguntáis cuantos capítulos tiene ésta historia, os diré que son 50. Siento no actualizarla a diario, pero realmente ando escasa de tiempo para corregir. De todas formas, ya quedan pocos. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia mas especial.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 36<p>

¿BAILAMOS?

Sábado 12 de Julio 19:23 pm West Hollywood , California.

—**Chicas, os recuerdo que la reserva en el restaurante es a las 9...así que no tardéis en ducharos y vestiros para la ocasión. No acepto demoras**—Informó Ashley tras dar por finalizada la fiesta en el jardín y comenzando la segunda parte de la celebración. Solo Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany permanecía en la mansión con ellas, mientras el resto de amigos de la pareja ya habian abandonado la misma dispuestos a prepararse también para la fiesta en el restaurante, aunque ellos acudirían directamente hacia el mismo.

—**San, ¿¡Por qué no te has duchado conmigo!?**— Exclamó la rubia tras ver como Quinn abandonaba el baño y su turno llegaba.—**Estoy convencida de que ésta me ha dejado sin agua caliente.**

—**Estamos en la mansión de Ashley, Britt**. **Hay agua caliente para todas**—replicó Santana desde el interior de la habitación.

—**Pero es más divertido si nos duchamos juntas.**

—**¿Puedes dejar de quejarte?—**masculló Quinn junto a la puerta de su habitación—**Dúchate de una vez, no tenemos todo el día.**

—**Uhh, ¿Estaba en mal estado la comida de gato?**

—**¿Qué dices Britt?—**replicó Quinn confusa**—¿De qué hablas?**

—**Estás de un humor insoportable**—respondió cuando ya pasaba junto a ella para dirigirse hacia el baño—**A Lord Tubbi le sucede lo mismo cuando su comida no está buena.**

—**Oh dios**—se lamentó al escucharla, y lo hizo porque sabía que era mejor callar y permitir que se quedara con el valor de haber tenido la última palabra.

—**Vamos, dúchate… y no tardes. Ash no es de las que espera**— volvió a recriminarle mientras accedía a la habitación y se encontraba con una escena que esperaba, pero que como casi todo en aquella época, le sorprendía. No obstante, ver a Rachel con un divertido vestido muy diferente a los que ella solía utilizar, mirándose en el espejo y retocándose el pelo, era una escena difícil de asimilar para ella.

—**Ash quiere que nos demos prisa**.—Dijo la morena tras verla entrar.

—**Lo sé… va gritando por toda la casa. Creo que se ha enterado hasta el jardinero del vecino.**

—**Quinn**—susurró ignorando el comentario de la rubia, desviando una tímida mirada a través del espejo hasta llegar a ella. La rubia ya procedía a vestirse sin desprenderse de la toalla.

—**Dime**—respondió, y Rachel dudó. No habia dejado de pensar en lo que Brittany le había dejado escapar durante la fiesta, acerca de aquella supuesta sorpresa que Quinn le tenía preparada en Nueva York, y estuvo buscando un momento como aquél, completamente a solas para lograr entablar conversación con ella, y cuestionarla acerca del asunto. Sin embargo, viendo la situación entre ellas, como todo parecía volver a una relativa normalidad en la que no se limitaban a discutir, sino que simplemente se dejaban llevar, la hizo recapacitar y evitar cualquier mínimo motivo de enfrentamiento**.****—****¿Qué?—**añadió ante el silencio de la morena**.—¿Te pasa algo?**

—**Eh… no, no…quiero decir que sí, que… estoy bien**—Balbuceó y Quinn volvía a extrañarse.

—**Pero ¿Qué querías?. Me has hablado y te has callado****.**

—**Eh… si, eh…Nada, solo quería saber que te vas a poner, si te vas a arreglar mucho o poco**—Reaccionó a tiempo, aunque para Quinn ya era tarde. Se había percatado de que no era precisamente aquello lo que quería preguntarle, no obstante, prefirió seguirle la corriente.

—**Pues no mucho. No he traído mucha ropa, así que iré sencilla. **

—**¿Quieres que te deje algo? He traído ropa para varios días y algunos vestidos de más. Estoy segura de que pueden sentarte de maravilla…quiero decir, que seguro que te quedan bien**—se ruborizó al tiempo que volvía a desviar la mirada a través del espejo.

—**No es necesario, Rachel**—respondió Quinn conteniendo la sonrisa—**Unos jeans y una blusa será suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, dudo que Ashley nos lleve a algún lugar demasiado elegante—**Añadió, y Rachel no tardó en lanzarse una mirada sobre ella misma. El vestido azul eléctrico que vestía sí era elegante, de hecho, era demasiado elegante, pensó.

—**Debería ponerme otra cosa, ¿Verdad?****—**Musitó buscando de nuevo la mirada de Quinn, y ésta la miró incrédula.

—**¿Por qué? Estás impresionante, ****Rachel.**

—**Sí, pero tú has dicho que seguro que Ashley nos lleva a algún…**

**—No importa dónde nos lleve Ashley. Estamos en Los Ángeles, Rachel. Y en ésta ciudad tú debes brillar. Quedate cómo estás, ellos tienen que saber quién es Rachel Berry**—susurró mientras dejaba caer la toalla que la protegía, quedándose en ropa interior , y provocando que el rubor en Rachel ocupase casi la totalidad de su rostro.

—**Es un poco injusto ¿No crees?—**Dijo Rachel tras llenar sus pulmones con una bocanada de aire y templar sus nervios.

Quinn la cuestionó con la mirada.

—**A ti no se te cae la toalla como a mí cuando más interesa que se caiga. No es equitativo**.—Bromeó y Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Rachel, ****no busques excusas. Sé que lo haces para provocarme.**—Replicó sin perder el humor— **No****es la primera vez que apareces en toalla delante de mi y se cae sin que puedas evitarlo.**

—**¿Qué? No seas mentirosa, solo me has visto una vez en toalla.**

—**¿Mentirosa? ****¿Ya no recuerdas del día que fui a recogerte para quedar con Spencer y Ash, y tus padres me hicieron subir a tu habitación?**

—**¡Oh! ****Es verdad**—Susurró recordando el momento— **Estaba en la ducha y de pronto apareciste en mi habitación.**

—**Ajam…**

—**¿****Cómo te acuerdas de eso? A mí me da la sensación de que han pasado años en vez de semanas.**

—**¿Cómo pretendes que olvide algo así?, ¡Es imposible!****—** Añadió tras colocarse la blusa.

—**No pudiste ver mucho esa vez. No recuerdo que se me cayera la toalla. **

—**¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?**– sonrió— **¿Crees que sólo recuerdo cuando te veo desnuda?****— se acercó al espejo para comenzar a peinarse.**

—**¿Y qué más recuerdas de aquél día?.**

—**Tú olor, ese mismo olor que desprende ahora tu pelo y que me deja completamente paralizada**—Respondió sin pensar, y Rachel no tardó en jugar sus cartas. Aunque lo hizo a modo de broma.

La morena aprovechó la cercanía entre ambas, para colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Quinn, y ésta no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada.

**—¿De qué te ríes?**—cuestionó sin apartar la cabeza.

—**¿Estás tratando de provocarme?**— Respondió Quinn.— **Porque si es así, te diré que lo dejes para otro momento. **

—**Solo pretendía que olieses mi pelo**—musitó Rachel divertida al tiempo que se separaba de ella.

—**Ya veo**—replicó Quinn— **Pero como sigas así, no sé si voy a poder resistirme y seguro que alguien va a volver a interrumpirnos… como siempre**.

De nuevo las sonrisas entre ambas y una mirada de complicidad. Rachel se colocó el par de zapatos y volviendo a pasar cerca de la rubia, abandonó la habitación sonriente, y sin dejar de mirarla

—**Es una lástima que siempre nos interrumpan**—susurró justo en la puerta mientras Quinn seguía hipnotizada en ella—**Empiezo a desesperarme**— Añadió y sin más, abandonó la habitación dejándola a solas. A solas y completamente loca.

00:45 a.m. Club Grey , Los Ángeles, California.

—**Glen, he pensado que para redimirte de todas las burlas que me hacías en el pasado, puedes invitarme a una copa ¿No crees?**— Quinn se acercó al hermano de Spencer que permanecía apoyado en la barra del club.

Habían cenado todos juntos en el Palm Restaurant, uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y todo por cuenta de Ashley. Tras la agradable velada, decidieron partir hacia el Club Grey, un local al que los chicos acudían asiduamente. Allí, una vez reunidos de nuevo, exceptuando a Chelsea y Sean que se marcharon tras la cena, comenzaron a divertirse ocupando la totalidad de la pista de baile.

Santana por fin tenía la atención de Brittany, que durante todo el día había estado más pendiente en divertir a los demás que en mirarla a ella. La latina permanecía un poco ajena, aun no terminaba por acomodarse entre aquel grupo de chicos, de ahí que necesitase la atención de su chica, que en la pista de baile no la abandonó en ningún momento.

Rachel, Spencer, Ashley, Kyla y Madison disfrutaban de la música como si no existiera nada más. Quinn bailaba por momentos, pero el largo viaje y luego todo el día en la piscina le empezaban a pasar factura.

—**Yo te invito a lo que me pidas**— Respondió el chico sonriendo.

—**Sorpréndeme****.**

—**Ok. Te voy a invitar a algo que en Lima ni siquiera conocen. ****Pero luego no me culpes. No creo que una chica sea capaz de tomar ese trago y no morir. Solo los hombres como yo lo tomamos como si nada.**

—**Imagino. También los hombres como tú son los únicos que no bailan en una discoteca plagada de chicas, ¿No?**—se burló.

—**No bailo con cualquiera**—replicó con orgullo— **Aunque tal vez tú si podrías interesarme para bailar.**

—**Ni lo sueñes. Llevo toda la noche esquivando a Ashley y a Santana para no bailar, y evidentemente no lo voy a hacer contigo.**

—**Tú te lo pierdes**—añadió Glen dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida—**Tal vez con él si quieras**.

Quinn no supo de quien hablaba hasta que decidió seguir con la mirada la indicación del chico, y descubrir ya junto a ellos a Aiden, con esa sonrisa que ya había empezado a detestar. Aunque tenía motivos para ello.

—**¿Qué hace una chica como tú hablando con un perdedor como éste?—**dijo burlándose de Glen**—¿No te apetece bailar un poco?**

Lo tenía todo, pensó Quinn. No solo era engreído, sino que además tenía poca gracia con las bromas. Y eso sin contar con la intensidad que parecía arrastrar a la hora de coquetear con chicas. Quinn perdió la cuenta de las veces que Aiden se había acercado a Rachel con doble intención. Para dejarle algún halago o un simple guiño de ojos que llegaba a ella como una patada en el estómago. Tal vez no era oficial, y ninguno de los allí presentes, excepto sus amigas, no sabían que Rachel era _su_ chica. Aunque Rachel tampoco fuese consciente de ello.

—**Estoy algo cansada**.—Respondió tratando de no dejar muestras del malestar que le provocaba aquel chico.

—**Vaya. Bueno, tal vez podrías jugar con nosotros**—dijo mostrando de nuevo aquella soberbia sonrisa que gastaba.

—**Jugar, ¿Estabais jugando? ¿A qué?— **preguntó curiosa.

—**Aiden y yo estábamos haciendo apuestas antes de que aparecieses tú. Es un idiota perdedor que aún no ha entendido que nadie puede conmigo.—**Respondió Glen.

—**¿Qué tipo de apuestas?**

—**Cosas de chicos…**

—**Ah ****ya, claro. Apuestas del tipo a ver quién es el que bebe más rápido o se da más golpes contra la pared ¿No?****—** fue sarcástica.

—**¡****Qué graciosa!**— Replicó Glen adueñándose del sarcasmo— **Pues no, estamos haciendo apuestas verdaderamente importantes como la que le acabo de ganar hace unos minutos****.****Aiden se ha apostado 20 pavos a que la camarera del fondo le invitaba a una copa**— sonrió— **Mira que cara se le ha quedado, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que existe—**añadió burlándose del chico.

—**¿****Sabes qué? Voy a recuperar esos 20 pavos y encima los voy a duplicar. Déjame que piense algo.**

—**¿Apuestas de chicos?**—intervino Quinn—**Realmente parecéis dos escolares en el recreo. Sois unos críos.**

—**Me da igual lo que digas**—volvió a responder Glen—**Seré un crío, pero me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo como a éste idiota le dan calabazas, y encima gano 20 pavos sin hacer nada. Y si encima quiere doblar la apuesta, mucho mejor, aunque si me dejas elegir a mí el reto, la triplico. 60 pavos a 20.**

—**Hecho**—Aiden se frotó las manos con el orgullo rebosando por cada poro de su piel.—**Vamos, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

—**Es sencilla… tienes que hacer que la chica que yo elija, te bese esta noche.**

—**¿Tengo toda la noche para conseguirlo?**

—**Así es…**

—**Una de las chicas que esté aquí, ¿No? **

—**Una de las que está bailando—**concretó Glen y Aiden no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia la pista de baile, ampliando su sonrisa y aceptando la apuesta sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Quinn no soportaba ver esa actitud y trató de ignorarlo mientras cogía la copa a la que Glen le había invitado.

—**¿Y bien? ¿Quién será la afortunada que hoy me besará?**

—**Aquella que ahora mismo está bailando sola. ****Rachel Berry**.—Apuntilló y el estallido en la garganta de Quinn provocó que el sorbo del licor que acababa de tomar, saliese disparado hacia el suelo.

—**Hey… ¿Estás bien Quinn?—** preguntó al ver a la chica tosiendo y tapándose la boca— **Está fuerte, ¿Verdad?**— hizo referencia a la copa.

—**Si… si **– pudo responder con dificultad.

—**Chica tenías que ser. Te lo dije, esto es bebida de hombres**—Añadió y Quinn se lamentó. Pero evidentemente no lo hizo por el licor, de hecho, ni siquiera le resultó tan fuerte como decía Glen. Lo que la llevó a toser de aquella manera, no fue más que el escuchar el nombre de Rachel en la apuesta, y ver como Aiden ni siquiera se había detenido a averiguar que le había pasado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya caminaba directo hacia ella. Hacia su chica.

Se quedó bloqueada, petrificada, sin apartar la mirada de aquél estúpido musculitos que iba a intentar besar a Rachel. Y lo hizo porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para evitarlo. Tenía que relajarse, tenía que confiar en Rachel, a la que buscó con la mirada mientras la morena permanecía bailando, completamente ajena a lo que allí estaban tramando.

Sin embargo, los planes de Rachel parecían ser completamente opuestos. La morena ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Aiden cuando se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos fueron a posarse directamente sobre Quinn, después de dejar claras muestras de que andaba buscándola con la mirada por toda la discoteca. Quinn se limitó a mantenerle el duelo y fue cuando supo que habría ganado la apuesta si hubiese sido ella quien participase, sobre todo después de ver como sus labios quedaron débilmente mordidos con un sensual y casi hipnótico gesto de su boca.

La música, el baile, la gente bailando a su alrededor y su mirada. Quinn no necesitó más para sentir como su piel quemaba, y el calor traspasaba todo su cuerpo. La deseaba, estaba complete e irremediablemente enamorada de ella, y solo besarla podría calmar esa sensación de desesperación que tenía al ver a Aiden merodeando a su alrededor.

—**¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Aiden no lo va a conseguir?—**susurró sin perder de vista a la morena.

—**Porque Rachel siempre ha estado loca por mí… y es evidente que le estoy recordando aquellos sentimientos. Jamás besaría a Aiden estando yo aquí**.—Sentenció y la confusión llegó a la rubia.

—**Eres un fantasma ****¿Rachel loca por ti?, ¿De dónde sacas eso?.**

—**No soy un fantasma. Es la verdad. Tú no te enterabas de nada, ni siquiera mi hermana lo sabía… pero Rachel no podía resistirse a mis encantos. Una vez me pidió que le acompañase a casa desde el colegio, Spencer estaba enferma y no fue a clases, y cuando estábamos llegando, Rachel se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. Yo traté de esquivarla pero me era imposible y entonces apareció su padre… No recuerdo su nombre, pero comenzó a gritarle y a correr detrás de mí. Por suerte pude escapar pero durante los siguientes días, Rachel no paraba de mandarme cartas románticas, hasta que un día tuve que enfrentarla y decirle que me dejase en paz. Lo cierto es que fue muy duro, y más viéndola ahora. Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de que se convertiría en ese bombón**.—Añadió dejando a Quinn completamente atónita con la historia. Una historia que evidentemente ella desconocía, y que ni siquiera se atrevía a creer. Glen no era como Spencer. Había sido un fanfarrón durante toda su vida, y por lo que mostraba, seguía siéndolo.—**Es curioso… ahora mismo creo que sería yo quien le atacase.**

—**¿****Sabes qué?****—** Intervino Quinn— **creo que voy a participar en vuestra apuesta.**

—**¿****Tú?… no puedes, yo he dicho que no y Aiden dice que sí la besa. No hay más opciones**.

—**Sí, sí que las hay…**

—**¿Cuáles?****— preguntó extrañado **

—**Apuesto 20 dólares más los 20 de Aiden y los 60 tuyos, que Rachel hoy termina queriendo besarme.**

—**¿Cómo?... ¿A ti?... ¿Te vas a besar con ella?.**

—**He dicho queriendo besarme, no que yo la deje****…**— Repitió siendo consciente de como aquella respuesta le servía para apartar a Aiden, quitarle la estúpida idea a Glen de que la morena seguía loca por él y no obligar a Rachel a hacer algo en público que no sabía si quería. Era el plan perfecto.

—**¿Por qué iba Rachel a querer besarte a ti antes que a Aiden o a mí?**

—**Es una apuesta, ¿No? Hay que jugar fuerte. ****¿Aceptas o no?**

—**Trato hecho… nunca antes me resultó tan sencillo ganar 100 pavos**.—Se burló segundos antes de que Quinn volviese a buscar con la mirada a Rachel, aunque la espalda de Aiden no se lo permitió.

Lo había logrado. Aiden había logrado retener la atención de Rachel y ya bailaba junto a ella, comenzando aquel cortejo en el que no debería salir vencedor.

—**Presta atención**.— Murmuró Quinn al tiempo que se apartaba de la barra y terminaba perdiéndose entre el barullo de la pista de baile.

El chico no supo lo que pretendía hasta que a los pocos minutos, la música dejó de sonar y la voz de Quinn se dejó escuchar subida en un pequeño escenario y con un micro en la mano.

—**Por favor… un momento de silencio**— pidió al improvisado público que buscaba la procedencia de la interrupción— **Sé que os lo estáis pasando muy bien y sé que me estaréis odiando por interrumpir en vuestros bailes**— sonrió— **pero la ocasión lo merece****…**— Hizo una pausa— **Yo y mis amigas, hemos cruzado el país para venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga Spencer y me he encontrado con la terrible noticia de que ella no tuvo una fiesta de 16 años como la gran mayoría de los que aquí estamos tuvimos, o eso espero… De cualquier manera, la pequeña Spencer no disfruto de su primer baile oficial en una fiesta de cumpleaños y hoy, que recién cumplió 19 quiero que tenga su fiesta. Ashley por favor… saca a bailar a tu chica. ¿Dj?... dale al play.**

Toda la gente que había en el local, se fue apartando dejando en el centro de la pista a una Spencer sonrojada con Ashley a su lado ,dispuesta a bailar. Los primeros acordes de Jar of Hearts comenzaron a sonar y Rachel no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la melodía.

Fue Aiden el primero en dirigirse a ella y pedirle ese baile, tras ver como casi todos los que estaban en la pista de baile, habían acompañaban a Spencer y Ashley en su baile. Pero Quinn fue más rápida y no tardó en llegar junto a ellos, justo cuando Rachel ya estaba a punto de aceptar la petición del chico.

—**Me disculpas****…**— Interrumpió apartando a Aiden y dirigiéndose a Rachel— **¿Me permites éste baile?**— Cuestionó con dulzura y Rachel volvió a sorprenderse. Al igual que hizo Aiden. El chico se quedó un tanto perplejo ante la propuesta de la rubia hacia Rachel y sintiéndose desplazado, terminó por apartarse de ellas.

—**¿****Quieres que bailemos delante de todo el mundo?—** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

—**Yo tampoco tuve fiesta de 16. Es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo ¿No crees?.**

—**¿Y quieres bailar conmigo en tu baile oficial?**— sonrió al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos.

—**Tampoco tuve baile de promoción… Creo es el mejor momento para unir los dos bailes y que mejor que hacerlo con una estrella****— Musitó tras abrazarla y comenzar a dejarse llevar por la música.**

—**Por un momento pensé que ibas a bailar con Glen. Llevas mucho tiempo allí, con él.**

—**Solo estaba burlándome de él**—respondió— **Glen jamás intentaría nada conmigo. Recuerda que para él seguiré siendo Lucy Caboosey. Sin embargo veo que Aiden no pierde ocasión para acercarse a ti.**

—**Absurdo—**respondió.—**No tiene nada que hacer conmigo. Prefiero a alguien con los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio**—susurró y Quinn no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa de complicidad.— **Quinn…****Esta canción…**

—**¿Qué ocurre?.**

—**La primera vez que desee bailar contigo, estaba cantando ésta canción.**

—**La he elegido por ti… Me recuerda al baile de promoción. Yo también deseaba estar bailando contigo en vez de con…**

—**Shhh**.— La silenció.— **¿Has pedido la canción por mí?**

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa

—**La letra es muy triste… pero bailarla contigo la hace distinta**.—Respondió Quinn sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—**Nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Nunca me dedicaron una canción.**

—**No creo que sea la última que te dedique una canción si te hace tanta ilusión y me miras así** – sonrió, pero el gesto de Rachel se torció por un segundo y la sonrisa que portaba se esfumó, dejando paso a una extraña mueca de preocupación**.—¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí, es solo que… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.**

—**Claro. Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?.**

—**Si te pregunto algo… ¿Prometes no enfadarte y contarme la verdad?**

—**¿No enfadarme?—**repitió desconfiada**—****¿Qué has hecho, Rachel?**

—**Yo… nada, es solo que quiero saber algo y no sé si tú vas a querer contármelo y ****no, no quiero que te enfades o que cambies de humor.**

—**Ok, ok. Adelante, pregunta. Prometo ser sensata.**

—**Ok. Eh…**—tragó saliva—**Cuando fuimos a Nueva York****¿Tú…tú me tenías una sorpresa preparada?**

Quinn sonrió al ver la cara de miedo que ponía Rachel al terminar la pregunta...

—**¿Es eso?... ¿Pensabas que me iba a enfadar porque me preguntases eso?.**

—**No lo sé… eres tan impredecible. Tal vez podrías pensar que sigo desconfiando o no sé, lo que sea. Pero no desconfío, Quinn. Solo que Brittany me dejo caer algo y pasaron tantas cosas en ese viaje, que no tengo ni idea de qué pretendías y de si ahora querrías contármelo.**

—**A ver**—La interrumpió — **¿Recuerdas la noche que te escapaste con Finn?**

—**No me escapé...solo fui a cenar—**Apuntilló Rachel.

—**Lo que sea. Aquella noche yo… bueno tenía dos entradas para ver a Barbra Streisand en el teatro y quería sorprenderte llevándote…**— hizo una pausa— **Pero Finn se adelantó. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te marchaste de la habitación y luego estuve llamándote pero no… no cogías el teléfono****—explicó recordando la pena que aquel momento llegó a provocarle la situación. **

Rachel permanecía en silencio escuchándola, siguiendo por inercia los movimientos del baile y sin perder detalle de sus ojos.

**—Solo quería regalarte una noche especial, en una ciudad especial y viendo a alguien especial.**

—**¿Compraste entradas para ver a Barbra?**—Cuestionó sin terminar de asimilarlo.

—**Las compre casi una semana antes. Ni siquiera sabía si íbamos a poder ir y ya las tenía..**.— Confesó recuperando la sonrisa, aunque estaba eclipsada por la pena que seguía recordando.

—**¿Hiciste eso por mí?**

**Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Rachel**.—Respondió y el escalofrío no tardó en llegar a la morena.

—**Oh Dios**—susurró aferrándose aún más a su cuello y dejando que sus labios casi se rozasen— **No sé si voy a poder resistirme a besarte como nunca te han besado****.**

—**No es para tanto, aunque me agrada oírte decir eso**— sonrió Quinn— **Además,** **sé que tú también has hecho cosas por mi… en la clandestinidad.**

—**¿A si?, ¿Y qué es lo que he hecho yo por ti?**—Cuestionó sin ser consciente de cómo estaban inmersas la una con la otra, tan cercas que no se percataron de que la canción había terminado y la música volvió con más movimiento, haciendo que las parejas se dispersasen y bailasen más libremente.

—**¿Crees que no sé qué mis ojos iban a juego con el lazo del ramillete que me regaló Finn? ¿Crees que no sé qué le has preguntado una y otra vez que se siente al besarme?****¿Crees que no sé que la idea de tener una sola cama no ha sido tuya en vez de Ashley?..**

Rachel se mordía el labio al escuchar como en susurros Quinn iba delatándole todas aquellas anécdotas que ella no se había atrevido a confesarle.

—**Lo de la cama no es por lo que piensas**— respondió ruborizada— **Pensaba obligarte a dormir a mi lado para que nos perdonásemos y hablásemos… pero no ha hecho falta.**

—**¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que le pida a Ash que me busque otro lugar dónde dormir?—**Replicó divertida y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar.

—**Solo te voy a decir una cosa** – prolongó un silencio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos— **Si quieres dormir en otra habitación, tú allá, pero si duermes conmigo… Te aseguro que vas a descubrir todos y cada uno de los secretos que Rachel Berry guarda.**

—**Hay poco secretos que se me escapen. Te conozco, Rachel. Tendrás que sorprenderme si quieres que me quede a dormir contigo**—Respondió divertida.

Pero Rachel no iba a ceder. Y tras perderse en su mirada, optó por vagar hacia sus labios y acercarse a ellos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, casi milímetros y susurrarle sin contemplaciones. A consciencia.

—**Ese tatuaje que vistes en la ducha**—dijo y Quinn no pudo evitar que la saliva bajase por su garganta en plena ebullición, sabiendo que tan solo recordar esa ducha, ya le hacía perder la cabeza— **Pues no es el único que tengo.**


	38. Un poco de vino

CAPITULO 37

VINO, POR FAVOR

Domingo 13 de Julio, 04:42 a.m., Los Ángeles, California.

—**Voy a intentar no ser aguafiestas pero… creo que va siendo hora de descansar, ¿no crees?**— Quinn trataba de conversar con Santana que bailaba eufórica en mitad de la pista.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Vamos Quinn, la noche es larga**—replicó comenzando a bailar de forma sugerente en un intento desesperado por convencerla.

—**Te recuerdo que mañana tenemos que coger el coche y volver a cruzar el país ¡No! Espera…mañana no, ya es domingo y tenemos que regresar hoy dentro de unas horas**.— Respondió logrando que la latina detuviese el baile.

No tenían otra opción. Si Quinn quería llegar a tiempo para continuar con su trabajo en la cafetería, debían emprender el regreso aquel domingo, para poder estar el martes en su ciudad.

—**¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo a mí? **— se lamentó Santana molesta al ser consciente de como la fiesta se había acabado para ella.

—**Porque a Britt es imposible acercarse****, no para de bailar ahí…rodeada de gente. **** Y Rachel**— buscó a la morena— **está encantada con Aiden que no para de invitarla a cócteles que ni él mismo sabe pronunciar**— dijo señalándola.

—**Está bien**— balbuceó malhumorada— **Hablare con Britt… pero son tus amigas las que nos han traído hasta aquí, así que deberías ir comentándoselo a ellas.**

—**Lo haré ahora mismo**—respondió regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad al tiempo que se alejaba de ella dispuesta a encontrar a la única que parecía lo suficientemente sobria como para mantener una conversación coherente; Spencer. Sin embargo, su intento quedó en vano tras un pequeño imprevisto. Alguien se interpuso en su camino. Alguien con los ojos vidriosos por culpa del alcohol y una sonrisa traviesa instalada en sus labios.

—**Quinny**— susurró Rachel desinhibida, alzando su brazo alrededor de su cuello—¿**Dónde vas, preciosa?**

El sugerente comentario y el inevitable olor a alcohol que desprendía la morena, pusieron en alerta a Quinn. Que rápidamente trató de mantenerla erguida a su lado.

—**Voy en busca de Spencer. Deberías dejar de beber de una vez, te vas a poner enferma**— trató de no sonar muy dura.

—**No estoy borracha**— sonreía tratando de mantener la naturalidad en su rostro

—**Ya, claro…****Lo que digas… Oye, vete preparando porque nos vamos a ir enseguida ¿Ok?**

—**¿A dónde?**

—**¿Dónde va a ser? A la mansión de Ash para dormir. Te recuerdo que mañana nos marchamos y tenemos que descansar**

—**¿Dormir?**— replicó con el gesto contrariado— Yo no quiero dormir…

—**Rachel… mira cómo estás. No has parado de beber en toda la noche, después de un día de fiesta en la piscina y pretendes coger un coche sin descansar. No lo voy a permitir. Somos cuatro y las cuatro tenemos la misma responsabilidad… es hora de regresar.—**Fue contundente.

—**Sí, si… Nadie te está diciendo que no. Yo quiero regresar a la mansión, pero…**

—**¿Pero qué?**—Cuestionó Quinn perdiendo la paciencia.

—**No entra en mis planes el dormir ya**— Susurró acercándose con sutileza a su oído – **Y tampoco te voy a dejar dormir a ti.**

Un escalofrío. Un eléctrico y fugaz escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquel susurro que había hecho olvidar toda la conversación anterior y el intento por ser responsable. Ahora si daba igual si tenían que salir aquella tarde, daba igual si estaban cansadas y el peso del viaje ya empezaba a acusarlas. Aquella noche apuntaba a ser algo épico. Estaban en Los Ángeles, con una habitación para ellas solas y todas las ganas que habían ido acumulando en aquellos meses, en su caso concretamente durante 3 años.

Su interés había cambiado. La excusa seguía siendo la misma, por la tarde de aquél mismo día tenían que partir y necesitaban descansar, pero el verdadero motivo para regresar a la mansión ahora era Rachel y pasar aquella noche junto a ella.

Poco a poco y tras convencer a la inmensa mayoría de los chicos, Quinn consiguió que dieran la fiesta por finalizada al menos en el club. La única excusa que le sirvió a Brittany y Ashley para abandonarlo, fue prometerles que iban a continuarla en la mansión.

Y así fue como sucedió tras regresar a la casa. Ashley, Spencer, Brittany, Santana, Aiden, Glen y Rachel continuaron con la fiesta, sin embargo el cansancio fue haciendo mella en cada uno y lo que era una celebración frenética se convirtió en una relajada reunión en el jardín, dónde los chicos tomando las hamacas se relajaron y comenzaban una velada, en las que departían de forma agradable y divertida sobre las miles de historias que reunían entre todos.

—**¡****Chicas!**— Ashley apareció en el improvisado corro tras desaparecer unos minutos dentro de la mansión— **Tengo una sorpresa que daros.**

Spencer se levantó del asiento que compartía con Rachel, la morena había bajado la intensidad de su estado de embriaguez y descansaba cómodamente tumbada.

—**Hace días que planeé un viaje para Spencer y para mí, pero hemos pensado que podíamos hacerlo más espectacular así que**…—hizo una pausa tratando de crear expectación— **¡****Nos vamos a Las Vegas!—** exclamó mostrando un panfleto.

—**Chicas,—** Spencer tomó la palabra ante la confusión generalizada de sus amigos— **Ashley ha reservado en un hotel para todos nosotros, así que mañana la fiesta continua en la ciudad de los casinos.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, todos exceptuando a Aiden, Glen y Quinn.

Los Chicos no iban a participar del viaje ya que ambos tenían otros planes, sin embargo, Spencer y Ashley pensaron que llevarse a Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany a las Vegas era la mejor forma de agradecerles el esfuerzo del viaje para asistir al cumpleaños.

Brittany comenzó a aplaudir y Rachel se contagió saliendo de su letargo. Sólo Santana fue consciente de que no podían ir. Ellas partirían de regreso a Ohio aquel mismo domingo.

Quinn comenzó a sentirse mal. La única razón por la que volvían a Lima era porque ella tenía que trabajar el martes siguiente. Ni Rachel, ni Santana, ni Brittany tenían obligación alguna de volver aquel día.

—**¿Cuándo regresaríamos****?**— cuestionó Santana tratando de averiguar si existía alguna remota posibilidad de hacer ese viaje.

—**Eh… pues salimos el lunes y regresamos el miércoles**—respondió Ashley.

—**Mierda**— susurró Quinn con la suficiente vehemencia como para que pudiesen oírla.

—**¿Qué pasa?—** preguntó Spencer.

Quinn bajó su cabeza maldiciéndose.

—**No podemos ir**— Intervino Santana— **Quinn tiene que estar en Lima el martes y… tenemos que volver todas.**

Brittany y Rachel recordaron que era cierto y pronto cesaron las sonrisas de ilusión.

—**¿Por qué?**—cuestionó Ashley

—**Tengo que trabajar**— respondió Quinn.

—**¿Y no puedes llamar y pedir un par de días más?**

—**Imposible… de hecho, tengo que agradecerle a mi jefa que me haya dado el jueves y viernes. Apenas llevo dos semanas y ya me ha dado vacaciones. No puedo tentar a la suerte.**—Añadió tras el silencio de todas sus amigas.— **Lo siento**

—**No tienes nada que sentir—**musitó Rachel recuperando un poco la compostura—.**Vinimos las cuatro juntas y así volveremos****.**

—**Cierto—**añadió Brittany—**Todas o ninguna.**

—**Ya… pero me siento mal porque os perdáis algo así.**—Replicó— **Si pudiera regresar yo sola…lo haría**

—**Espera**—Interrumpió Ashley dirigiéndose a Quinn— **¿A ti no te importa no ir?****.**

—**Claro… No quiero que ellas se lo pierdan por mi culpa. Si pudiese marcharme yo sola de algún modo lo haría sin problemas. Si puedo encontrar un autobús o tal vez tren que me lleve de regreso, lo haré sin duda.**

—**Ni hablar**—habló de nuevo Rachel— **No vamos a dejar que cruces el país sola****.**

—**¿Y si te consigo un vuelo?. Estarías allí en unas horas y ellas podrían venir a las Vegas**—Insistió Ashley y el rostro de Quinn cambió.

—**Sería genial, pero ****no… no tengo dinero para eso**.

—**Querida Lucy**— se acercó a la rubia— **Mi ****padre era una estrella del rock, me ha dejado más dinero del que me pueda gastar en mi vida… ¿Crees que no te puedo conseguir un billete de avión?**

—**¡****No… no!**— exclamó Rachel— **No nos vamos a ir todas sin ella… ¿Chicas?**— buscó apoyo en Santana y Britt.

—**Berry tiene razón, hemos venido las cuatro de fiesta y no vamos a irnos sin ti.**—Apuntilló Santana

—**¡Esperad, esperad!—** alzó la voz Quinn— **No podéis hacerle ese feo a Ash y Spencer… tienen hecha la reserva ¿Verdad?.**

—**Eh si…**

—**Vamos… no podéis perderos eso. Estáis de vacaciones y podéis alargarlas. Yo me tengo que ir a la fuerza y ya está, pero Ash nos ha dado una buena solución para que ustedes disfrutéis y yo me vaya tranquila.**

—**Pero Quinn…**—susurró Rachel sin convicción.

—**No hay peros, Rachel…Si no lo aceptáis, me estaréis ofendiendo.**

—**Quinn tiene razón, si consigo ese billete de avión o de tren, ella podrá quedarse un día más y el martes estará a su hora, en su trabajo.**—Añadió Ashley.—**Hacedlo por ella. Puede disfrutar un día más.**

—**¿De verdad que no te importa?**— preguntó Spencer indecisa.

—**Me encantaría quedarme un día más, y si encima vosotras podéis ir a las Vegas, será genial. **

—**Perfecto**—volvía a intervenir Ashley—**todo dicho, el lunes a primera hora ponemos rumbo a Las Vegas**— se abrazó a Quinn mientras levantaba una pequeña copa de la que bebía.

—**Hey…****—** interrumpió Brittany— **Entonces si mañana no vamos a regresar, podemos seguir de fiesta ¿No?**

—**Eso está hecho****…**— Ashley se acercó a Brittany— **Santana y Spencer… a la piscina ¡ya!**— le susurró al oído provocando la risa traviesa de la rubia.

Y sin apenas tiempo a reacción, las dos chicas se lanzaron a por sus compañeras y consiguieron llevarlas hasta la piscina, donde cayeron con la ropa y los zapatos puestos. Aiden corría en busca de Rachel que había vuelto a tumbarse en la hamaca con claros síntomas de cansancio pero Quinn, hábilmente detuvo al chico, interponiéndose entre ambos.

Ya era suficiente, había permitido que el muchacho tratase por todos los medios conseguir aquel acercamiento con Rachel, incluso utilizando las malas artes de tratar de emborracharla, algo que casi había conseguido para tratar de ganar aquella estúpida apuesta.

—**Rachel es mía.**

—**¿Cómo?—** el chico se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

—**Que a Rachel la lanzo yo al agua… lo tengo pendiente desde esta tarde**— respondió excusándose y Aiden no tardó en alejarse de ambas para regresar hacia la piscina, donde seguían divirtiéndose. Mientras Quinn, no tardó en buscar a Rachel.

—**Hey****, ****¿Vas a estar ahí toda la noche?**

—**Estoy enfadada contigo**— se giró hacia la piscina tratando de no mirarla.

—**¿Enfadada conmigo? ¿Por qué?—**preguntó incrédula.

—**No quiero ir a Las Vegas sin ti.**

—**¿Otra vez con eso****?—** se molestó— **Rachel… no quiero estupideces. Es una oportunidad única de conocer Las Vegas y no voy a dejar que la desaprovechéis.**

—**Como quieras**.— Masculló molesta al tiempo que abandonaba la hamaca y dirigía sus pasos hacia la entrada de la mansión.

—**¿Dónde vas?**

—**A beber agua**— respondió de mala gana, aunque Quinn ni siquiera le prestó atención. Sabía que el alcohol era el culpable del estado de la morena, y enfadarse era absurdo. Y fue en ese instante cuando el resto de chicos regresaban de la piscina entre risotadas y alguna que otra broma.

—**Spencer… nunca te había visto tan sexy**— bromeó Aiden cuando la chica se fue a su lado tras salir de la piscina.

Llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco que con el agua se había tornado casi transparente, mostrando completamente el cuerpo de la joven.

—**Eh... tío**—intervino Glen molesto— **¡Es mi hermana!**

—**Su hermana y mi novia**— Añadió Ashley mientras abrazaba a Spencer tratando de cubrirla.

—**Tranquila… perdí el interés en ella cuando me vomitó encima en nuestra primera cita.**.— Respondió divertido.

—**¿Hiciste eso?—** preguntó Brittany divertida

— **Estaba borracha y no era consciente**— se excusó la chica.

—**Yo también le vomité a Rachel encima**— Recordó la rubia provocando las risas de Santana y Quinn.

—**Si Spencer te hizo eso**,— Ashley seguía desafiando a Aiden— **fue porque estaba loca por mí y no quería nada con chicos.**

—**Si Spencer está contigo, es porque no ha estado conmigo antes**—replicó Aiden—**Si me llega a probar… **

—**Hey… ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mi como si fuese un objeto?—**interrumpía Spencer molesta— **Estoy aquí****, y tengo capacidad de decisión.**

—**Yo he estado con montones de chicos como tú….y créeme no lo cambiaría por lo que me da una sola chica**— Añadió Santana tomando la palabra en la conversación, y regalándole una divertida sonrisa a Brittany.

—**No hay montones de chicos como yo. Solo hay un Aiden en el mundo, y ese soy yo. Si quieres… lo probamos y lo compruebas por ti misma**— sonrió

—**Uff…Aiden, creo que tu madre debería haberte llamado Narciso. No conozco a nadie tan narcisista como tú, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin estar con ninguna chica? estás insoportable atacando a todas desesperadamente.**

—**No ataco a nadie, solo tanteo—**bromeó el chico—**Pero tranquila, ya tengo alguien en mente y os dejaré en paz a las demás**—añadió regalándole un guiño de ojos.

—**Eres un fantasma**—balbuceó Spencer.

—**Totalmente**— murmuró Quinn justo al lado de Spencer y Ashley sin que pudieran oírlo los demás.

—**¡****Hablando de Roma!****—**exclamó Aiden y en ese preciso instante, todas las miradas se posaron en ella. En Rachel, que aparecía en la extraña reunión portando una copa de vino, y sin perder la sonrisa.

—**¿De qué habláis?, ¿De mí?**—cuestionó tomando asiento junto a Aiden, y sin mirar ni un solo segundo a Quinn, que ya empezaba a molestarse de veras por aquella actitud.

—**¿No ibas a por agua?—** replicó la rubia.

Rachel la miró completamente seria.

—**Sí… pero he visto la botella de vino encima de la mesa y tenía una presencia esplendida. Y aunque no entiendo mucho de vino…Me he decidido a probar éste. ¿Algún problema?**

No respondió. Quinn se limitó a desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia otro lado y pasar por alto el orgullo que parecía mostrar Rachel.

**—¿De qué hablabais?—**insistió de nuevo la morena.

—**Hablamos de sexo Rachel**— Respondió Aiden**.— Estábamos contando nuestras experiencias, así que vamos…****háblanos de las tuyas.**

Santana miró a Quinn, sabía que la rubia estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y lo peor de todo es que veía a Rachel seguirle el juego al chico.

—**No le hagas caso… Aiden está un poco obsesionado con el sexo**— Spencer trató de calmar la situación.

—**No hay problema**— respondió Rachel sonriente— **No me molesta que me pregunten, en realidad no tengo mucho que contar. Bueno si… **—hizo una pausa que provocó las miradas repentinas de Quinn, Santana y Brittany— **Si que tengo algunas…**

—**Pues cuenta**

—**¿Qué quieres que cuente?—** cuestionó mirando a Aiden, que era el más interesado en escucharla.

—**No sé… ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada

—**No ha habido una primera vez… he estado varias veces a punto pero siempre salió mal—**Respondió sin pensar, provocando la atención de sus amigas.— **Uno porque no se concentraba, otro porque me sólo quería que dejase de ser su contrincante y el tercero porque estaba enamorado de una más guapa.**

Quinn trataba de asimilar lo que decía la morena, pero le resultaba casi imposible tolerarlo. La conocía, y sabía que no solía hablar de ese tema, por lo que el alcohol estaba siendo el culpable de aquella nueva faceta de la chica. Una faceta que no le gustaba en absoluto..

—**Vaya… creo que tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar en privado**—susurró Aiden alzando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena.

—**Aiden, ¿Puedes dejar el juego?**—intervino Spencer siendo consciente de la situación, pero Rachel no parecía necesitar ayuda de nadie.

—**Lo siento mucho chico**—musitó sin perder la sonrisa— **Pero da la casualidad que no eres mi tipo…y ya estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorada de otra persona**—añadió y la tensión aumentó en Quinn, que no pudo evitar notar como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—**Es una pena, tengo muy buenas experiencias en las primeras veces de las chicas con las que he estado.**

—**Tío, estás insoportable—**Replicó Glen.

—**Hey… es la verdad. Pregúntaselo a Ash…**

—**Oh dios mío**—intervino Spencer— **no quiero saber eso.**

—**Aiden, creo que andas equivocado, mi primera vez fue con una chica… no contigo.**—Aclaró Ashley dejándolo en completo silencio.

—**¿Y vosotras?**— Glen no dudó en cuestionar a Santana y Brittany— **¿Con quién fue vuestra primera vez? ¿Chico o chica?**

—**Chicos****— contestaron al unísono**

—**¿Y tú Quinn?—**preguntó Aiden curioso**—¿Chico o chica?**

La rubia lanzó una mirada asesina al chico y acto seguido miró a Rachel que la observaba curiosa.

—**Quinn sólo ha estado con chicos… ¿Verdad?**—musitó Rachel, pero Quinn ni siquiera abrió la boca. Permaneció durante algunos segundos manteniéndole la mirada mientras el resto seguía con la ronda de preguntas.

—**¿Y tú Spencer?—** preguntó Brittany curiosa.

—**Yo tuve dos primeras veces, una fue con un chico…y no me gustó nada, y otra fue con Ash****—** miró a la chica— y me encantó.

—**Ashley 1, Aiden 0—** bromeó la chica.

—**¿Y no estabas asustada?—** Rachel no tardó en intervenir ignorando la burla de Ashley sobre el chico.

—**Muchísimo, de hecho, a la mañana siguiente no me atrevía ni a mirarla a la cara. Me daba vergüenza. Me sentía horrible y ella…Ella es tan guapa que no conseguía asimilarlo.**

—**¿Y qué tal fue?**—preguntó curioso Aiden.

—**Vale tío… yo lo siento pero no quiero escuchar esto. Me voy**— Glen se levantó y tapándose los oídos se metió en la casa.

Quinn estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero la conversación de Ashley la detuvo.

—**Spencer estuvo genial****—** Intervino mirando a su chica que no paraba de sonreír— **Jamás olvidaré ese momento**— Añadió regalándole un pequeño pero cariñoso beso.

—**Spencer… ¿Cómo sabías que estabas preparada para eso?**—Rachel volvía a preguntar, y lo hacía sin tregua, con verdadero interés por conocer la historia, y evidentemente, eso alertaba la curiosidad de Quinn. —**Quiero decir, estar con una chica es… es distinto a estar con un chico…supongo.**

—**No lo sé, no es algo que supiera… solo sabía que me gustaba ella y quería estar con ella.**

—**Pero, imagino que te sentirías cohibida ¿No? Quiero decir, Ash tenía experiencia y tú no… ¿Cómo afrontas eso? ¿No tenías miedo? Lo normal es que estés aterrada, ¿No?**

—**Todo lo contrario. Que Ash tuviera experiencia me hizo que todo fuera perfecto. Que mejor que tener a tu propia maestra enseñándote**— respondió sonriente, contagiando con ello al resto de amigos. Excepto a Quinn.

El interés curioso de Rachel por conocer ese momento de la vida de Spencer, terminó por molestarla tras escuchar aquella última pregunta. Que Rachel tuviese miedo solo podía significar que le habia estado mintiendo. Rachel no había dejado pasar ninguna oportunidad para insinuársele a lo largo del camino, y en ese instante reculaba y mostraba unas dudas que ella desconocía.

—**Lo siento chicos,**— Quinn no aguantó más aquella conversación— **pero me voy a la cama.**

—**¿Ya?—**replicó Brittany

—**Son las 05:53 de la madrugada. Apenas hemos dormido esta noche y yo ya no consigo mantenerme en pie. Necesito descansar.**

—**Es verdad chicos, deberíamos irnos a dormir ya. Mañana tenemos que estar perfectas para visitar la ciudad**—intervino Spencer. Y fue justo ese pequeño sermón el que Quinn aprovechó para despedirse de sus amigos y retirarse hacia la habitación, no si antes lanzarle una confusa mirada a Rachel, que casi la había ignorado por dar el último sorbo a su copa de vino.

10 minutos después, y tras haberse despedido del resto, Rachel se situaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde Quinn ya hacía rato que estaba, y probablemente dormida. Esperó un par de minutos más en los que trató de aclarar su mente y llenar de aire sus pulmones, y por fin se decidió a entrar para descubrir a la rubia recostada sobre un lateral de la cama, dándole la espalda en todo momento y un divertido pijama que la hizo sonreír. Divertido y sexy.

Rachel comenzó a desvestirse frente a los pies de la cama, observando en todo momento la respiración de su compañera de cama, hasta que un pequeño y sutil movimiento de la misma, le hizo hablar.

—**¿Estás dormida?—** susurró con delicadeza.

—**No****.**

—**¿Estás enfadada?**

—**No.**

—**¿Sólo sabes decir no?**

—**¿Qué quieres Rachel?**— preguntó molesta.

—**¿Quiero que me digas por qué estás enfadada desde que hemos llegado aquí?. En el club estabas…cariñosa**

—**No estoy enfadada, sólo hay cosas que no comprendo.**

—**¿Qué cosas?**

—**Dejalo Rachel. Es tarde y tenemos que dormir. Ya has escuchado lo que ha dicho Spencer.**

—**¿Es por Aiden?**—insistió—**Vamos Quinn, es chico es un fanfarrón, además, sé que había hecho una apuesta para conseguir besarme y… solo estaba jugando… ¿No pensarás que yo?.**

—**Me importa un bledo Aiden y sus estúpidas apuestas.** –Respondió desganada—Vamos a dormir, por favor.

—**No, no pienso dormir hasta que me digas qué diablos te pasa. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Divertirme? ¿No se supone que a eso veníamos? **

—**Rachel, no te enteras de nada**— masculló mirándola por primera vez— **No te das cuenta de cómo me siento cada vez que abres la boca, ¿Verdad?**

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué digo para que te sientas mal?**

—**Pues que cada día descubro algo nuevo de ti, y no de una manera agradable…Se supone que hay cosas que me haces saber, y resulta que después lo dices y totalmente diferente a lo que me has hecho creer.**

—**No te entiendo**—musitó confusa.—**¿De qué cosas hablas?**

—**Cosas que yo debería saber.**

—**Explícate por favor, porque no me entero de nada. No sé qué he dicho o hecho.—**Replicó y Quinn no lo pudo soportar más.

—**Rachel****…¿No te das cuenta? H****emos estado a punto de llegar hasta el final en varias ocasiones, y cuando hablo de llegar hasta el final me refiero a intimar. Nos han interrumpido montones de veces pero me has dejado claro que lo deseas. Hoy llevas todo el día provocándome, insinuándote, me dijiste que tenías otro tatuaje escondido y que no había visto, dejándome literalmente loca y con la intención de descubrirlo por mí misma cuando llegásemos aquí. Estabas preparando el terreno y ahora llegas aquí y lo primero que haces es preguntarle a Spencer que cómo supo cuando estaba preparada para dar ese paso.**

**¿Estás jugando conmigo?.**

—**Primero… yo no he sido la única que ha provocado** – replicó acercándose a la cama— **Te recuerdo que incluso me acorralaste en el baño del avión cuando íbamos a Nueva York. Y segundo, te dije lo del tatuaje sí, pero llevas también todo el día diciéndome que si la temperatura de tu cuerpo, que si me ves desnuda en el baño, que si mi bikini te queda perfecto o me besas cuando se me cae la toalla. No soy la única que va preparando el terreno. **

—Porque me has convencido de que es lo que querías.

—**Y es lo que quiero**—la interrumpió—**Si le he preguntado a Spencer es porque he visto una buena ocasión, y también lo hice por ti. **

—**¿Por mí?—** cuestionó extrañada, abandonando la cama y colocándose frente a ella.

—**Sí Quinn, por ti. Yo sé que tú al tienes experiencia con chicos pero yo, yo no tengo nada y esto es algo nuevo para las dos, algo que se supone que debemos aprender juntas, o al menos eso es lo que deseo****—** bajó su mirada— **No quiero hacer el ridículo contigo. No quiero quedar como una estúpida y cuando de ese paso.**—Añadió provocando el silencio en la habitación. Quinn se limitaba a mirarla completamente sorprendida por sus palabras. –**Quiero hacerlo bien, pero si no…Si va a resultar un desastre, me gustaría recordarlo con cariño, tal y como lo hacen ellas**—Susurró desviando la mirada hacia sus manos, completamente avergonzada por la situación.

Aunque para Quinn aquella situación no fue tal, de hecho, aquella imagen de Rachel solo le regaló ternura.

—**Rachel**— susurró dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella, que permanecía sentada a los pies de la cama — **Yo no tengo ni idea de nada, no sé qué hay que hacer y nunca lo he sabido. Por eso me dejo llevar. No pienso en si tengo que hacer una cosa u otra, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo con …bueno con un chico**— prefirió evitar nombrar a nadie— **Está claro que en la teoría todo es muy sencillo pero luego… es completamente distinto. Lo sé por experiencia, por eso simplemente me dejo llevar y eso es lo que he hecho todo éste tiempo contigo. No te he besado para provocarte, lo he hecho porque no podía resistirme y pienso que tú también lo deseas. Y aquella noche en mi casa no tomé la iniciativa porque supiera lo que hacer, lo hice porque me moría de ganas de tenerte tan cerca y pensé que tú también lo deseabas, Rachel. Yo, yo sentía que tú lo deseabas, ¿Entiendes?**

No respondió. Rachel alzó la mirada hacia ella y sin pensarlo, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, la rodeó entre sus brazos para atraerla y conseguir un abrazo necesario para ambas. Un abrazo que como siempre solía suceder, fue interrumpido por quien menos esperaban.

—**¡Chicas!—** Brittany llamó a la puerta.

—**No podía faltar la interrupción** – susurró Rachel esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

—**¿Qué pasa ahora, Britt?—**cuestionó Quinn tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su amiga frente a ella.

—**Santana dice que te necesitamos—**musitó.

—**¿A mí? ¿Para qué?—**preguntó desconcertada.

—**Ven a la habitación y lo verás, ¡Ah!, y no hagas ruido**—susurró tirando de ella para obligarla a que saliese de la habitación, pero Quinn logró mantenerse algunos segundos bajo el umbral de la puerta, y regresó la mirada hacia Rachel, que al igual que ella permanecía completamente confusa.

—**Voy, voy a ver qué sucede, ¿Ok?** —Rachel asintió tras regalarle una sonrisa llena de complicidad. Gesto que se contagió a la rubia.—**Vuelvo enseguida**—añadió.

—**Te estaré esperando.**


	39. A tu lado

CAPITULO 38

A TU LADO

—**Oh dios, es increíble lo que son capaces de hacer esas dos juntas y…**

El pensamiento en voz alta de Quinn terminó cediendo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, y descubrió como Rachel yacía sobre la cama.

—**¿Rachel?—** susurró acercándose con sigilo, pero ésta no respondió. Su respiración pausada le hacía indicar que el sueño había terminado por vencerla y la ternura se instaló en ella.

Quinn no pudo evitar observarla por algunos minutos mientras ocupaba su lugar en la cama, y esperaba que el sueño también terminase por caer sobre ella. Algo que no tardó en suceder.

Domingo 13 de Julio, 13:34 pm.

Tres pequeños golpes en la puerta y su voz.

—**¿Rachel?—** susurró Spencer tras ella, esperando recibir una respuesta que no llegaba. —¿Quinn?—añadió segundos antes de golpear de nuevo la puerta y decidirse a abrir. El rostro aturdido de la morena aun entre las sabanas le hizo sonreír—**Rachel, vamos…Es hora de despertar**—musitó con dulzura, tocando los pies de la morena que seguía remoloneando bajo las sabanas**—¿Dónde está Quinn?, Ash lleva un rato dispuesta a salir.**

Fueron las palabras mágicas. A Rachel le bastó escuchar el nombre de Quinn, para girarse sobre si misma y descubrir que su lado solo quedaba un hueco. Quinn no estaba.

—**¿Dónde está?—** repitió Spencer.

—**No, no lo sé**—respondió sin apenas voz.

—**¿No ha dormido contigo?**

—**Eh…Sí, o ****no**—musitó confusa**— ****No lo recuerdo. ¿Dónde está?**

—**Se supone que estaba aquí.**

—**Pero…****cuando subí estaba aquí****—** recordó al tiempo que se reincorporaba sobre el cabecero— **estuvimos hablando y…luego vino Britt y se marchó con ella. ****¿No ha vuelto?**

—**Pues no lo sé. Abajo no está, tal vez se ha quedado en la habitación con ellas. **

—**Pero…**

No necesitaron respuesta. La voz de la rubia rompió de repente la confusión que aquella conversación estaba creando en ambas, o al menos en Rachel, que no conseguía recordar mucho más de lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, y ya empezaba a lamentarse por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de estar al lado de Quinn.

—**¿Quién se ha quedado en la habitación de ellas?****—**cuestionó Quinn entrando en la habitación y provocando un pequeño sobresalto en las dos**.—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miráis así?**

—**¿Dónde estabas?, Rachel y yo estábamos preocupadas****…**

—**Estaba en el baño, lavándome los dientes y terminando de peinarme…¿Por?**

—**¿Dónde has dormido?**—Insistió Spencer mientras Rachel se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada.

—**¿****Dónde voy a dormir? Pues aquí. ¿No era eso lo que quería Ashley?. Que yo durmiese con esa dormilona**—añadió sonriente mientras lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Rachel.

—**Ok, ok. Yo solo venía a avisaros para que vayáis preparándoos. Ashley está dispuesta a pasar el día por la ciudad y quiere empezar pronto. **

—**Por mi encantada. Nada me apetece más que descubrir Los Ángeles**—respondió Quinn**—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ésta sea mi ciudad en el futuro.**

—**¿Y tú?—** Spencer miró a Rachel que desde la cama y aun desperezándose afirmó con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta para el día.—**Ok, pues venga… en media hora tenéis que estar listas. Por cierto Quinn**— se acercó a la puerta— **Ashley ha conseguido el billete de avión para mañana por la mañana****. Así que todo está solucionado**

—**Ok.** Ahora le daré las gracias por el regalo—sonrió divertida.

—**¡No tardéis o nos marcharemos sin vosotras!—**exclamó Spencer ignorando el último comentario de la rubia, y abandonando la habitación para volverlas a dejar a solas. Momento que Rachel esperaba ansiosa para salir de dudas.

—**¿Hemos dormido juntas?—** Rachel no esperó a que Quinn terminase de mirar a Spencer cuando preguntó.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Quinn… ¿Has dormido aquí?**

—**Claro… ¿Dónde si no?—** replicó al tiempo que tomaba asiento a los pies de la cama para colocarse los zapatos

—**No… no me acuerdo de nada**—balbuceó confusa—**No recuerdo verte dormir.**

—**¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de nada****? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?**

—**¿Anoche?**—replicó aturdida— **Solo recuerdo que estábamos hablando y de pronto vino Brittany y te marchaste con ella. No, no recuerdo nada más y…**

—**¿Y?—** musitó Quinn girándose hacia ella**—¿Y qué?**

—**¿Hay algo que deba recordar?—** preguntó insegura.

—**¿****No recuerdas nada?**— cuestionó Quinn sintiendo como la diversión se adueñaba por completo de su mente. El gesto que mostraba Rachel solo la incitaba a alargar su confusión por mero entretenimiento— **¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste?**

—**¿Qué te dije?**

—**Rachel**—susurró fingiendo algo de desconsuelo—**¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes lo que me dijiste? ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes algo tan importante como una declaración de amor?**

—**¿Qué? ¿Me declaré?**—balbuceó confusa

—**Oh dios, Rachel**—se lamentó con el dramatismo adueñándose de sus gestos**—¿Cómo me haces esto? Anoche me decías que querías vivir para siempre a mi lado y ahora…Oh dios, ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de algo así?**

Ni una sola palabra. Rachel se llevaba la mano al pecho y dejaba escapar un suspiro de lamento tras escucharla hablar, mientras la culpa parecía adueñarse de ella por no recordar ni una sola de aquellas palabras a las que hacía referencia Quinn.

—**Lo, lo siento Quinn**—susurró deslizándose de rodillas por la cama hasta quedar junto a ella— **Lo siento de veras, yo… ya sabes que cuando bebo no soy yo y hago cosas de las que luego me arrepiento. De verdad Quinn ,siento no acordarme…pero te juro…**

—**¿Te arrepientes de decirme algo así?**

—**¿Qué? No, no…me arrepiento de no acordarme, Quinn—**volvió a replicar tratando de sonar convincente, sin embargo el gesto en su rostro no duró demasiado. Le bastó volver a mirar a la cara de la rubia para descubrir como una traviesa sonrisa ya se adueñaba de sus labios.—¿**Qué…Qué sucede?**

—**Basta Rachel**— Musitó dejando escapar la primera de las sonrisas.

—**¿Basta? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?**

—**Relájate Rachel… No tienes que recordar nada porque no dijiste nada… ni hicimos nada de lo que arrepentirnos.**—Confesó aumentando aún más la confusión en la morena**.—****¿****Recuerdas que Britt me vino a buscarme? Pues cuando volví unos 5 minutos más tarde estabas completamente dormida… así que lo único que hemos hecho ha sido dormir. Nada de declaraciones ni cosas de las que arrepentirte**.—Añadió y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar.

Tras lograr asimilar que todo había sido una broma, no dudó en coger la almohada y estampársela en la cabeza de forma graciosa, para luego tirar de ella y obligarla a caer sobre la cama, para regalarle una intensa y casi asfixiante tortura a base de cosquillas. Cosquillas que provocaban las carcajadas de la rubia, y que la hacían retorcerse en la cama, mientras buscaba la inútil protección de las sabanas.

—**¡Basta!—** gritaba entre risas— **Basta Rachel por favor…**—Suplicó cuando se vio acorralada por las piernas de la morena.

—**Quinn Fabray, ****es la última vez que me haces ese tipo de bromas ¿Entendido?—**La amenazó—**Si no, te juro que el ataque será devastador.**

— **Sí… si...La última vez.**

—**¿****Lo prometes?**

—**Lo prometo**— respondió soltando sus manos, las cuales había tratado de mantener bloqueadas para evitar más cosquillas.

—**Está bien**—susurró Rachel sin perder la sonrisa—**Te dejaré libre, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez. No tendré contemplaciones**—añadió sin destruir la postura que obligaba a Quinn a permanecer entre sus piernas, sin opción alguna a escapar de ella a menos que se lo permitiera.

Y fue esa postura, esa posición de su cuerpo con las piernas bloqueando a Quinn bajo ella, lo que la hizo permanecer en silencio por algunos segundos.

No había sido consciente de lo que aquello suponía para ella. No había sido consciente que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente unidos después de muchas idas y venidas. Al igual que Quinn solo fue consciente en ese preciso instante de la situación que se daba entre ellas.

Duró demasiado, prácticamente toda una vida o tal vez medio segundo, no lo supieron. Lo único que sabían era que las risas dieron paso a una intensa mirada entre ambas, y un gesto que las llevó a quedar frente a frente, sin abandonar la cama ni despegar un solo centímetro de sus cuerpos. Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que solo existía una mirada entre ellas cuando el escalofrío se apoderó de ambas.

En Rachel, porque sentía como las manos de Quinn ascendían por su espalda y comenzaba un interminable y placentero recorrido que provocaba un leve rasguño en su piel. Y en Quinn porque descubría que bajo aquella sencilla camiseta de pijama que vestía la morena, no existía nada más que su piel, su cuerpo desnudo, y eso la hacía enloquecer.

No era la primera vez que estaban en una situación así, ni tampoco era la primera vez que sus manos descubrían parte de sus cuerpos con ligeros roces. Pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacían mirándose a los ojos, siendo conscientes de que cualquier palabra de más, rompería el hechizo y acabaría como otras tantas veces, con aquella sensación de bienestar.

No querían perderse aquello, no querían que los escalofríos y los leves pero perceptibles suspiros que dejaban escapar, quedasen anclados en una nueva frustración. Simplemente, deseaban seguir acariciándose de aquella forma, con aquella sutileza y la dulzura que desprendían.

—**Quinn…****—** susurró entrecerrando sus ojos— **No están esperando****. Nos van a interrumpir y…**

—**Shhh**—replicó la rubia posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Gesto que obligó a Rachel a abrir de nuevo los ojos y centrarse en su mirada. Y lo hizo para dejar un pequeño pero sensual beso sobre la yema del dedo segundos antes de que ésta comenzara a deslizarlo por su barbilla.

Y no solo por esa zona del rostro de la morena. Quinn no dudó en dibujar con delicadeza todo el contorno de su mandíbula, para ir descendiendo poco a poco por el cuello y acariciarlo hasta que la camiseta la detenía. Aunque no supuso impedimento alguno. Su dedo, sus ganas no se detuvieron en aquella simple costura, sino que traspasó la tela, o al menos así lo sintió Rachel, y logro descender con la misma delicadeza por su pecho, hasta llegar a la barriga. La tersa y firme barriga de la morena que se estremecía con el calor que Quinn desprendía con aquella caricia. La tersa y firme barriga que le ofreció, algunos centímetros más abajo, un nuevo impedimento para continuar con el camino que marcaba.

—**Quinn**—dejó escapar a modo de súplica justo cuando sintió como los dedos de la rubia ya jugueteaban con el cordón de la cintura de sus shorts. Y fue gracias a ese susurro en forma de súplica, lo que hizo detener el trayecto de su mano.—**Tenemos que marcharnos, y si sigues no creo que sea capaz… de abandonar esta cama—**añadió perdiéndose en sus ojos al tiempo que humedecía los labios.

Un pequeño quejido se escapó de Quinn justo cuando decidía abortar aquel juego.

—**Lo comprendes, ¿Verdad?—**susurró Rachel deslizándose hacia el lado de la cama para romper la postura que las había mantenido juntas.

—**Claro que lo entiendo**— respondió al tiempo que abandonaba la cama— **P****ero no sé cuánto tiempo más voy poder mantener mi mente fría. Empieza a convertirse en una tortura**—la miró tras caminar hacia la salida**— Una deliciosa tortura.—**Susurró dejándola allí, a punto de perder el control.

Rachel se quedó un par de minutos tumbada en la cama tratando de recuperarse completamente de aquel corto pero intenso momento vivido con la chica. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces disfrutaba de un momento así con la rubia y ya sentía que a su cuerpo cada vez le costaba más resistirse.

Domingo 13 de Julio. 16:10 p.m... Los Ángeles.

Las seis chicas habían terminado de comer en un pequeño restaurante en Beverly Hills, más tarde pasearon por Melrose Avenue, una de las zonas más populares de la ciudad para ir de compras. Santana y Brittany se habían empeñado en visitar aquella zona .

El lugar elegido por Rachel para visitar fue el paseo de la fama en Hollywood, dónde ilusionada y completamente emocionada descubrió la estrella que Barbra Streisand posee en el lugar y en la que no pudo evitar posar para que sus amigas le hiciesen multitud de fotos.

Quinn por su parte no había elegido ningún lugar al que visitar, simplemente dejó que Ashley y Spencer decidieran y fueran las perfectas anfitrionas.

—**¿Que os parece si nos vamos a Santa Mónica y terminamos la tarde junto al mar?.—**Propuso Ashley.

—**Por mí ****genial**—respondió Brittany con su habitual tono desenfadado— **Quiero ver si es verdad eso que dicen…**

—**¿Qué dicen?**— preguntó Spencer curiosa

—**Que los chicos de ésta ciudad preparan sus cuerpos para poder lucirse en las playas de Santa Mónica, ah…Y también para ver si existen vigilantes de la playa como David Hasselhoff. Y por supuesto, a los surferos… ¡Aww!**—Se quejó justo cuando Santana optaba por golpear su brazo a modo de reprimenda y las risas en el resto no tardaron en llegar**.—¿Por qué me pegas?**

—**No seas exagerada**—se excusó la latina—**Solo te he quitado un insecto que estaba a punto de picarte**—añadió con sarcasmo, evitando que los celos quedasen en evidencia delante de sus amigas.

—**Ok, antes de ir a ver a los vigilantes de la playa, vamos a visitar un lugar que os va a encantar y compramos algo para tomar, ¿Os parece bien?—**volvió a tomar la palabra Ashley adelantándose al resto para que la siguiesen por una de las calles tras haber decidido dejar el monovolumen que conducía más cerca de una de las principales avenidas de aquella zona. Spencer no tardó en seguir sus pasos, al igual que hizo Brittany. Santana optó por ralentizar sus pasos para conseguir que Quinn se pusiese a su altura, y en última posición estaba Rachel, que casi que tenía que correr en algunos tramos para no perderlas de vista por culpa de su insistencia en fotografiar todo cuanto la rodeaba. Cualquier cartel o un simple escaparate que le recordase a algo que hubiese visto en el cine o la televisión, era más que suficiente para detener sus pasos e inmortalizarlo con su pequeña cámara.

—**¿Por qué no caminas más rápido?—**musitó Santana tras situarse junto a Quinn.

—**Porque estoy disfrutando del paseo**—respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

—**¿Seguro? Yo juraría que lo haces para no perder de vista a Berry**—replicó divertida**—¿Tienes miedo a que se pierda?**

—**No digas tonterías. Rachel es mayor, no necesita a nadie pendiente de ella**—masculló un tanto avergonzada por haber sido cazada de aquella manera.

Santana tenía razón. El único motivo por el que siempre caminaba detrás de ellas, era justamente por Rachel. Era consciente del estado de excitación que vivía la morena en aquella ciudad y no quería perderse nada de lo que hacía o decía.

—**¿Qué tal va todo con ella****?¿Algo nuevo que contar?**

—**No nada nuevo, aunque…Bueno, parece que las cosas van tomando forma**.—Confesó despreocupada.

—¿**Y hay ya algo oficial?—** preguntó curiosa.

—**No hay nada oficial. No creo que esté preparada para dar un paso así. Tiene que asimilar lo que nos está sucediendo y para eso se necesita tiempo.**

—**Ya—**Balbuceó Santana— **Conozco esa sensación. Solo de pensar que tenemos que volver a Lima y escondernos hace que mi estómago se revuelva.**

—**Bueno… algún día eso tendrá que acabar ¿No crees?**

—**Eso espero, pero mientras sucede o no… Me temo que aún tenemos mucho que soportar.**

—**Lo sé—**musitó Quinn pensativa. Justo cuando Rachel, a escasos metros de ellas empezaba a ser consciente de la situación y centraba su mirada en ella, en la rubia. Y esa extraña sensación de haber descubierto algo realmente impresionante, se volvía a adueñar de ella al observarla caminar y al ser consciente del radical cambio que había vivido.

Juraría que no era la misma la misma persona.

Quinn caminaba relajada, con el pelo recogido en una minúscula coleta que dejaba caer varios mechones rebeldes sobre la cara. Una camiseta de tirantes negra junto a unos pequeños shorts vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas daban un look completamente inusual a la joven, y llamaban su atención hasta tal punto de dejarse llevar por las ganas y destruir los escasos metros que las separaban a base de zancadas exageradas para su pequeño cuerpo.

Cualquier cosa con tal de situarse a su lado y hacer algo que ni siquiera pensó.

Quinn no tardó en mirarla de sorprendida cuando notó como su mano comenzaba a notar los ávidos dedos de la morena enredándose en los suyos, aferrándose sutilmente sin que nadie más pudiese percatarse de tal hecho. Ni siquiera lo hizo Santana, que caminaba justo en el lado opuesto y que cambió el tema de conversación al notar la presencia de Rachel.

Y así se mantuvieron durante el resto del recorrido hasta que Ashley divisó la cafetería en cuestión que quería visitar, con las manos entrelazadas y regalándose algunas miradas fugaces sin que ninguna de sus amigas fuese testigo del importante gesto que se regalaban.

Situada en una de las calles principales de la zona tenía una pequeña terracita con varias mesas y sillas aparecía ante ellas y Ashley volvía a hacer de anfitriona.

—**¡****Bienvenidas al Planet!****.—** Exclamó invitándolas a que siguiesen sus pasos hacia el interior— **El mejor local de West Hollywood**

—**Me gusta—** musitó Quinn tras lanzar una mirada a su alrededor—**Quizás deberíamos sentarnos y tomarnos algo aquí en vez de marcharnos ya a la plana****.**

—**Por mi encantada**—respondió Ashley—¿**Estáis de acuerdo en que nos quedemos aquí un rato?—**cuestionó y el grupo al completo aceptaron la idea.

No tardaron apenas tiempo en adueñarse de una de las mesas y ocuparla para tomar allí la merienda que supuestamente, iban a trasladar a la playa. Un tiempo en el que tanto Ashley como Spencer, dedicaron a responder a la multitud de cuestiones que Brittany hacía, o simplemente a contarles historias de aquella cafetería que por la noche se convertía en uno de los más atractivos clubs de baile de la zona.

**—¿Es un club de ambiente?**—preguntó Santana llamando la atención de Quinn, que había mantenido silencio hasta ese instante. Las indicaciones de las dos improvisadas guías, más aquel detalle que dejaba escapar Santana la hicieron reaccionar.

—**Más o menos**—respondió Ashley— **Por el día ya ves, hay gente de todo tipo, pero por la noche si suelen hacer fiestas de temática gay. La verdad es que es muy divertido, ¿Verdad Spence?**

** —Sí, lo es. **

** —Ahora vuelvo**—musitó Quinn ignorando el último tramo de la conversación al tiempo que abandonaba su asiento. Nadie parecía prestarle atención a sus movimientos, excepto Rachel, que no perdió detalle de cómo se acercaba a la barra y entablaba conversación con una de las camareras. Y no lo hizo porque apenas unos segundos más tarde de aquello, una segunda mujer se unió a la conversación que mantenía la rubia con la camarera, y después otra más, que recién acababa de entrar hacia lo mismo.

En apenas un par de minutos, Quinn mantenía una animada charla con tres mujeres completamente desconocidas para ella, y recibía algo de manos de la tercera mujer, la última en llegar y que a juzgar por su vestimenta, debía ser alguien realmente importante.

Quinn no dudó en observar sonriente lo que había recibido y lo llevó hacia uno de sus bolsillos traseros, donde lo guardó mientras agradecía el detalle ofreciéndoles su mano a modo de saludo y de despedida.

En su regreso, sus ojos fueron a clavarse en los de Rachel, aunque no era la única que se mostraba curiosa.

—**¿De dónde vienes?—** Cuestionó Santana**—¿Quiénes son esas con las que has hablado?**

—**Camarera y dueña del bar**—respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

—**¿Está todo bien?—** preguntó Ashley .

—**Eh... sí, sí, solo fui a preguntar algo, nada más**. –Concluyó dejando claro que no estaba por la labor de explicar el motivo por el que se había acercado a aquellas personas. Y Rachel fue consciente de ello rápidamente.

Y por ese mismo motivo se mantuvo al margen y dejó que la curiosidad quedase aparcada en ella, para seguir disfrutando del día en la ciudad de las estrellas. Un día que se iba a poner aún más interesante, aunque para ella visitar la zona costera no fuese lo más entretenido, ni lo más interesante.

El sol comenzaba a dejarse ver por el horizonte cuando llegaron a Santa Mónica tras la merienda en El Planet, y no dudaron en adentrarse en la extensa playa. No había demasiada gente a pesar de la época. Quizás la hora influía demasiado. Todo el bullicio se concentraba en el espectacular paseo marítimo que delimitaba la zona urbana de la costa.

Brittany, completamente eufórica, fue la primera en descalzarse y correr hacia la orilla de la playa, permitiendo que el agua del Océano Pacifico llegase a mojar sus pies. Gesto que incitó a las demás a seguirla sin pensarlo un solo segundo. No importaba la edad en aquel instante, la diversión de disfrutar de algunos minutos de juegos en la orilla de la playa, bien merecía la pena para ellas. Excepto para Rachel. La morena, más reticente y con paso pausado dedicado abortar aquella tanda de juegos y permaneció sobre uno de los accesos fabricados con tablas de madera, observando la inmensidad del océano frente a ella y evitando que uno de sus mayores traumas salieran a relucir en aquella tarde.

Nadie lo sabía, excepto sus padres. Rachel sufría una insuperable y desastrosa obsesión por la arena de la playa. No la soportaba, no podía pisarla sin sentir que todo se volvía repulsivo a su alrededor, y más aún tenerla pegada sobre su piel. Tomar asiento en una de aquellas tablas ya era un gran avance en aquella extraña fobia que la aquejaba, pero por supuesto, no iba a pasar desapercibida para sus amigas.

Spencer fue la primera en reaccionar tras verla sentada a lo lejos, pero fue Quinn quien tomó la decisión de interesarse por aquella extraña actitud de la morena, y no tardó en acercarse a ella dejando atrás los juegos de las demás.

El simple repiqueteo de la arena saltando a cada paso que daba la rubia acercándose a ella, lograba estremecer su cuerpo.

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó nada más llegar.

**—Eh…sí, estoy bien**—fingió—**Me apetecía sentarme un rato aquí y…**

** —****Vamos**— le ofreció la mano—**Vamos a divertirnos un rato.**

—**No... Estoy mejor aquí** – Respondió tratando de evitar focalizar su mirada en los pies cubiertos de arena de la rubia.

—**Ok**—musitó dejándose caer a su lado y tomando asiento también sobre las tablas—**Pues me quedo aquí.**

—**¿Qué? No, no Quinn, ****no tienes que quedarte aquí. Vamos vuelve a divertirte con ellas, yo estoy bien solo que no me apetece mojarme los pies.**

—**Me quedo aquí**—replicó lanzando la mirada al frente—**Eso no es excusa**.

—**Quinn por favor…**

—**¿****Sabes qué?**— ignoró el lamento— **Acabo de recordar que no te he contado por qué Britt me pidió ayuda anoche. **– Balbuceó con la respiración aún entrecortada tras las carreras y Rachel la miró curiosa—**Resulta que esas dos rompieron una de las patas de la cama. **

—**¿Una pata de la cama?**—repitió confusa**—¿Cómo han roto una pata de la cama?**

—**¿Tú que crees?—** respondió con una traviesa sonrisa adueñándose de sus labios, pero Rachel no atinó a responder.—**Una de las patas estaba desatornillada y con el peso, mejor dicho el movimiento, terminó cayéndose y la cama quedó completamente coja. Tenías que haber visto la cara de Santana tratando de buscar excusas absurdas**—sonrió divertida— **Tuve que ayudarlas a levantar la cama para****que volviesen a colocar la pata y que pudieran dormir****. ****Les daba vergüenza que Ashley lo supiera.**

—**Oh dios**—balbuceó Rachel buscando a las protagonistas con la mirada.

—**Ya ves, no pierden el tiempo**—apuntilló Quinn segundos antes de que el silencio se instalara entre ellas.

Observar los juegos de sus amigas en la orilla era un buen entretenimiento para pasar aquellos minutos, pero no para Rachel, que veía como Quinn optaba por seguir allí, a su lado, olvidándose de la diversión que sus amigas ya disfrutaban. La conciencia no iba a tardar en hacer acto de presencia en su mente.

—**Está bien**—musitó bajando la mirada—**Tengo que confesarte algo, Quinn**.—Añadió y la rubia no tardó en mirarla.

—**¿No me digas has roto alguna cama?****—** preguntó divertida—**Sinceramente, es algo que prefiero no saber.**

—**¡****No!**— Exclamó al tiempo que le regalaba un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo—**Yo jamás he roto una cama. ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí?**

—**Yo que sé. Has dicho que tienes que confesarme algo justo después de hablar de eso. ¿Qué quieres que piense?**—replicó sin perder la sonrisa.

—**No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. **

—**¿Entonces?**

—**Bueno, es que te veo aquí sentada y no, no quiero que te pierdas eso**—señaló al grupo—**Quinn, si no voy hasta ahí es porque, porque tengo un pequeño problema con la arena****—** Confesó con el gesto agrio en su cara mientras mirada a su alrededor— **Le tengo fobia o algo así, no lo sé. No me gusta pisarla y mucho menos que se pegue en mis pies o en mi cuerpo. No, no lo puedo evitar**.

—**¿Tienes fobia a la arena?—**Cuestionó Quinn completamente sorprendida.

—**No sé si es fobia, de hecho, no sé si existe alguna fobia relacionada con la arena, pero sí… es superior a mí—**Confesó con algo de pudor.

—**¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? Ashley ha preguntado y todas hemos dicho que sí.**

—**Por eso mismo. ****A Britt le hacía mucha ilusión venir y Ashley también estaba emocionada por traernos. No quería fastidiar el plan por una estupidez. Además, estoy perfectamente aquí**—volvió a fingir. No es que estuviese mal, pero el simple hecho de estar rodeada de arena, ya lograba que su cuerpo se tensara.

—**Vaya, jamás había oído algo así—**musitó un tanto desconcertada— **¿Nunca has ido a la playa?**

—**Sí, claro que sí. De pequeña mis padres me llevaron alguna que otra vez, pero lo pasaba tan mal que dejaron de hacerlo. Hasta que descubrimos el lago Erie en Cleveland, donde no hay arena como aquí. Desde entonces, ese ha sido mi lugar de vacaciones**—Trató de sonreír.

—**Vaya, pues es una pena. El agua del mar es genial, mucho mejor que el de cualquier lago, y también el sol lo es, aunque yo procuro protegerme mucho. Es una pena que no puedas disfrutar de todo esto.**

—**Lo sé, pero si no existiese la maldita arena**—susurró con algo de lamento reflejándose en su rostro.

Rostro que Quinn observó justo cuando centraba su mirada en el mar y se dejaba bañar por la luz del sol que ya descendía sobre él.

—**Quinn**—habló rompiendo el breve silencio que las rodeó**—****¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? Quiero decir, no es que me esté metiendo en lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero me resultó extraño verte hablar con…**

—**¿Quieres saber qué es lo que tramaba?—** la interrumpió divertida.

—**No… no****, claro que no. Solo, bueno solo tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes son y de qué las conoces.**

—**No las conozco, Rachel. Una era la camarera, otra era la dueña y la mujer que llegó mas tarde es la hermana de la dueña, nada más. No sé, después de trabajar en una cafetería, tenía la curiosidad por hacerles unas preguntas. Nada más.**

—**Oh, claro… ****Está bien. Tampoco necesito que me expliques nada**— Trató de excusarse quitándole importancia a la curiosidad. –**No soy quien para meterme en…**

—**Sin embargo**—volvió a interrumpirla—**Hay algo que sí puedo decirte de todo lo que hemos vivido hoy.**

Rachel la miró curiosa.

—**¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi futuro estaba en Lima, convirtiéndome en una agente inmobiliaria y casándome con Finn?**—Musitó provocando algo de malestar en la morena al recordar aquella escena—**Pues ahora… y gracias a ti, y a todo esto que nos rodea**— lanzó una mirada hacia el horizonte— **Por fin he decidido que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.**

—**Oh, esto está bien pero… ¿Eso significa que ya no quieres casarte con Finn?**—cuestionó sin pensar y Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

—**¿Tú qué crees?—**respondió sin dejar de mirarla, dejando que los últimos rayos de sol incidieran sobre sus ojos y lograse la hipnosis absoluta en Rachel, que no podía dejar de mirarlos completamente embelesada.

No pudo descifrar la cantidad de tonalidades que desprendían.

—**Si me sigues mirando así**—susurró sin dejar de mirarla—** No creeré en nada más que en lo que tú me digas.**—Añadió provocando que la sonrisa de Quinn se convirtiese en una pequeña mordida de labios que la hizo reaccionar.

—**¿Me acompañas?—** cuestionó ofreciéndole la mano tras levantarse del improvisado asiento, y Rachel dudó—**Acabas de decir que creerías cualquier cosa que te diga si te sigo mirando así, pues bien…Te digo que si me das la mano, no dejaré que la arena toque tus pies**. –Concluyó— ¿**Confías en mí?**

—**Es hora de demostrártelo**—balbuceó sin apenas convicción, y no tardó en aferrarse a la mano que Quinn le ofrecía.

—**Así me gusta—**musitó regalándole una de las mayores y más sinceras sonrisas que jamás había regalado. Y sin dejar de sonreír, se colocó delante de ella e inclinándose un poco, la invitó a que se alzara sobre su espalda.

—**¿Qué haces?**

—**Vamos, sube**—le ordenó al tiempo que la tomaba por las caderas y la obligaba a saltar sobre su espalda—¡Vamos!

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**¡Vamos Rachel, sube!—**insistió y la morena se lanzó hacia ella, aferrándose con firmeza sobre su espalda y rodeando con dulzura sus hombros.

—**¡Oh dios! Hacía años que no hacía algo así**—Exclamó sin poder contener la risa.

—**¡Y bien vaquera!** – Replicó Quinn contagiándose de las sonrisas— **¿Preparada para cabalgar las olas?**

—**Hasta el infinito****…—** susurró al oído de la rubia tras amoldarse alrededor de su cuello y posar su rostro sobre el hombro de ésta. Quinn no dudó en buscar su mirada.

**—…Y más allá.**

* * *

><p>Os recuerdo que la sorpresa si ésta historia llega a los 1000, sigue adelante. ;) Y solo faltan 13 capis<p>

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	40. Alma

CAPITULO 39

ALMA

Domingo 13 de Julio, 23:05 p.m., Mansión Davies. West Hollywood.

—**Vamos Quinn, no puedes estar hablando en serio****—** Ashley perseguía a Quinn por el jardín de su casa.

—**Ash, no insistas más, de verdad necesito descansar, necesito dormir****…**

—**¡****Vamos!****—**exclamó— **Todo esto es por Glen ¿Verdad?, no me creo que estés tan cansada como para no querer pasar un rato más con los chicos. Te recuerdo que mañana te vas.**

—**Por eso mismo necesito dormir**— replicó sin mirarla— **Y no tiene nada que ver con Glen ni con Rachel ni con nadie, simplemente necesito dormir y ya está.**

—**Ok, está bien aburrida**—espetó de mala gana— **Te voy a abrir la puerta para que hagas lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engañas**— dijo mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura— **No me vas a negar que te están matando los celos**—Añadió y la mirada de Quinn no tardó en fulminarla segundos antes de introducirse en la mansión y dejarla a solas en la puerta.

Por supuesto que los celos habían sido los culpables de aquel estado de malestar que la ocupaba, y que la obligaba a sacar su orgullo a relucir y acabar con la noche de diversión.

Un par de horas antes, justo después de ver atardecer en la playa de Santa Mónica, las chicas se trasladaron a la casa de los Carlin. Paula y Arthur, los padres de Spencer y Glen, les habían preparado una cena. La relación entre Rachel y Paula siempre fue muy especial desde que las dos chicas se hicieron amigas. No podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartir una velada con ellos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Quinn por su lado no tenía tanta relación con la familia de Spencer. Su rechazo a sociabilizar cuando era una niña incluía el no acercamiento a familiares y demás personas relacionadas con sus dos únicas amigas. Sin embargo, el encuentro entre la rubia y los padres de Spencer fue igual o incluso más cariñoso que el que tuvo Rachel.

La cena transcurrió sin apenas contratiempos. En aquella ocasión, era Rachel quien no paraba de contar historias de sus padres, de sus vecinos, de los profesores, anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas, todas ellas con la conformidad de Paula y Arthur que añadían más detalles a cada una de las historias.

Pero algo cambió tras la cena. Una vez terminada y por orden expresa de Glen, las chicas continuaron en el salón de la casa, compartiendo los relatos que habían departido en la cena.

Glen, con una excusa un tanto extraña, consiguió convencer a Rachel para que le acompañase a su habitación dejando entrever que algo se traía entre manos. La morena no dudó ni un solo segundo y acompañó al chico para minutos después y con el resto de invitados completamente intrigados, bajar portando varios libros de fotos.

A Quinn se le vino el mundo encima. Aquellos álbumes de fotos eran de cuando aún compartían clases, de cuando ella no era Quinn sino Lucy. No quería ni imaginar que podría encontrarse en aquellas imágenes y el mayor de sus miedos se hizo realidad cuando las fotografías comenzaron a repartirse entre todos.

Glen comenzó su particular relato de juventud, terminando por contar la anécdota que el día anterior le había confesado. Aquel amor secreto que Rachel sentía por él y que lejos de provocar malestar en la morena, lo recibió con sonoras carcajadas, tratando de quitarle la importancia que aquellas imágenes gráficas y alguna que otra carta que mostraba orgulloso el hermano mayor de Spencer, dejaban a entrever. Unas cartas de amor que terminaron en manos de la rubia. No pudo leer mucho, solo algunas frases sueltas y, palabras como "amor", "dulce", o "sueños", escritas de la mano de la pequeña Rachel. Palabras que hacía escasas semanas, le había dedicado a ella misma en su carta de disculpa por lo sucedido con Amber.

Quinn no pudo evitar esa sensación de malestar, y el nudo se acomodó en su garganta mientras era testigo de lo que Rachel, sin darle importancia, le había omitido de su infancia. Sabía que todo aquello era pasado, de hecho, todos lo tomaban con humor, pero sin saber por qué, ella lo estaba sintiendo de una forma muy distinta. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando a sus manos llegó una imagen que la dejó sin respiración.

En primera plana aparecían Spencer, Clay, Rachel y Glen. Un detalle revelador de la imagen fue observar como una de las manos de Glen, que rodeaban la cintura de la morena, era firmemente sujeta por la mano de la chica mientras entrelazaban sus dedos. Justo detrás del primer grupo aparecían más chicos. A todos los reconocía ya que la gran mayoría habían sido compañeros suyos de clase. Y justo al fondo, completamente alejada y sentada en un extremo de un banco, estaba ella, sujetando con firmeza una carpeta al tiempo que miraba con tristeza al grupo de chicos que posaban de forma divertida para la fotografía.

Se sintió extremadamente frágil, logrando que el nudo se hizo enorme en su pecho y casi tuvo que contener algunas lágrimas.

Tras pasar aquel mal trago y sin apenas comentar nada, por fin llegó el momento de terminar con aquel suplicio. Pero antes, el destino tenía guardado una nueva y fulminante sensación de malestar para la rubia. En la puerta, cuando comenzaban las despedidas y mientras ella abrazaba a Arthur, observó cómo Glen, aun bromeando con lo que habían visto y contado antes, llamó la atención de todas las chicas para que observasen como en un alarde de soberbia, abrazaba a Rachel y le plantaba un beso en los labios al que la morena respondió como lo había hecho en toda la noche, sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego. Para ese instante, ya no existía resquicio alguno en el cuerpo de Quinn que no fuese cubierto por los celos.

Ya en el coche decidieron continuar con la diversión regresando al Club Grey, para tomarse unas copas más y bailar un poco antes de regresar a la casa. Pero Quinn no podía, tenía una sensación tan extraña, mezcla de enfado y tristeza que terminó pagando con Rachel a la que no dirigió la palabra en ningún momento del trayecto.

Y sorprendida se quedó la morena cuando a mitad de camino, Quinn pidió a Ashley que la dejase en la casa, que deseaba descansar. Rachel no comprendía nada, quizás podía entender que la rubia se sintiese un poco mal por volver a haberse visto como Lucy , ni por asomo podría pensar que aquella actitud era por aquel absurdo beso con Glen. Todos sabían que era broma, ella lo sabía, y no era excusa para enfados.

Y así fue como consiguió que las chicas aceptasen continuar con la fiesta mientras ella regresaba a la casa.

Una vez dentro pudo desahogarse con tranquilidad. Decidió tomar una ducha antes de meterse en la cama y no pudo contener las lágrimas por culpa de aquella impotencia, de aquella sensación extraña de sentirse diferente al resto, esa misma impresión que solía sentir cuando años atrás, veía como todos disfrutaban de la vida, de los momentos de diversión sin ningún tipo de complejos ni frustraciones mientras ella se alejaba de todo y de todos.

Esa sensación nunca se iba a marchar de ella, tarde o temprano terminaba apareciendo ante cualquier circunstancia, y empezaba a sospechar que tener a Rachel a su lado le iba a hacer recordar aquellos miedos en muchas más ocasiones de las que podía llegar a imaginar.

Tras aquel mal trago en la ducha, la rubia volvía a la habitación metiéndose en la cama. Quería dormir, olvidarse de todo y que la mañana llegase lo más pronto posible para regresar a Lima, donde la seguridad en sí misma regresaba sin más al sentirse popular, pero algo la sacó de su vago intento por dormir.

Un extraño ruido procedente del exterior la distrajo. Instintivamente fue a salir de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana de la habitación desde donde se podía observar la mayor parte del jardín trasero.

Tuvo que apartar un poco las cortinas que cubrían el hueco para poder sorprenderse al descubrir de donde procedía el ruido.

Una figura permanecía sentada en una de las hamacas que rodeaban la piscina. Rachel estaba de espaldas a la casa y por ende a la ventana desde donde Quinn la observaba confusa. Apenas había iluminación, solo la luz de la luna dejaba ver algunas sombras desde lo alto. Allí abajo, eran las luces internas de la piscina las que permitían ver las pocas cosas que había alrededor.

La morena, con sus piernas flexionadas y apoyando su cabeza sobre las rodillas, observaba inmune el agua de la piscina. Parecía pensativa, ajena, perdida en el silencio de la noche.

El primer impulso de Quinn fue el de bajar al jardín. Ver allí a la morena no entraba dentro de sus planes, sobretodo, porque cuando se bajó del coche, ni siquiera le miró para interrogarle que le sucedía.

Pero tras ese primer impulso por ir hasta ella, un intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo dejándola paralizada ante la ventana tras ser testigo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Rachel. La morena, sin previo aviso, se levantó de la hamaca y desvistiéndose completamente hasta quedar desnuda, se acercó a la piscina. Con una pasividad pasmosa, apenas sin provocar movimiento alguno del agua, fue introduciéndose pausadamente, acariciando la superficie de la misma con sus manos hasta que terminó por hundirse completamente.

Quinn no podía dejar de prestar atención a cada movimiento. Bajo el agua, la morena nadaba mansamente. La tranquilidad de sus movimientos dejaba ver con total nitidez el cuerpo desnudo a través de ella, y por supuesto a ampliar el escalofrío que seguía apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Rachel volvió a la superficie tras haber cruzado a nado la longitud total de la piscina.

Quinn volvió a estremecerse, trató de apartarse de la ventana cuando la morena, tras eliminar el agua que cubría su cara con sus manos, alzó la mirada hasta ella, provocando la sorpresa al no poder reaccionar con antelación a aquel gesto. Parecía que Rachel sabía en todo momento que estaba allí, observándola tras la oscuridad sin levantar sospecha alguna. Y durante unos minutos ambas permanecieron mirándose, una dentro de la piscina y la otra tras la ventana. No hubo gesto, ni palabras, solo aquella intensa mirada que se desvaneció cuando Quinn reaccionó y decidió apartarse de la ventana.

Su pulso se había acelerado hasta cotas insospechadas y luchaba por mantener la calma mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá que adornaba la habitación, sin dejar de acentuar su oído para intuir lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Unos segundos mas tarde, dejó de escuchar el sonido del agua mientras permanecía en absoluto silencio. Juraría que Rachel podría oír desde la piscina el latido de su propio corazón.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de dibujar la silueta de la morena abandonando la piscina, cubriendo su cuerpo con alguna toalla y tras terminar de recoger su ropa esparcida en el suelo, poner rumbo hacia aquella habitación, hacia sus brazos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello estuviese sucediendo en aquel mismo instante, ya que ella no sería capaz de pedirle que subiera. Al menos no con palabras.

Tras aquellos interminables minutos soñando despierta, volvió a acercarse a la ventana esperando volver a encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de la morena, pero no halló nada. Rachel no estaba allí y ni siquiera había rastro de que hubiese estado. Quinn tragó saliva, ¿Había sido una ilusión?, ¿Producto de su imaginación o deseo? Preguntas sin respuesta aparente comenzaron a inundar sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido de unos pasos que provenían del pasillo.

Cada vez más cerca, se detuvieron por completo tras la puerta de la habitación y el corazón de Quinn se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Dejó escapar un suspiro y entre susurros suplicó para sí misma.—**Entra.**

Rachel no pudo oírla, por supuesto, sin embargo, el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girarse. Quinn permanecía frente a la ventana, de espaldas a aquella ella, con los ojos cerrados y gritando con el pensamiento.

—**Entra Rachel… por favor**— suplicaba entre murmullos.

Y la puerta termino de abrirse. Quinn no se giró, simplemente se dejó guiar por los pasos que volvieron a aparecer, esta vez en el interior de la habitación. Sólo una pequeña luz de lamparita iluminaba la estancia.

—**Quiero creer que me estás esperando**— la voz de la morena sonó tímida y con algo de dudas.

La rubia se giró lentamente para observarla. Rachel permanecía inmóvil tras ella, con un albornoz protegiendo su cuerpo y la ropa entre las manos.

—**Siempre te he esperado**—musitó tras humedecer su garganta. Los nervios estaban colapsándola por completo y el silencio volvía a inundar la habitación—¿**Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que hablemos?—** preguntó indecisa.

—**Basta de hablar Quinn. No quiero hablar más por hoy, ni por ayer ni por antes de ayer…**

—**No te entiendo**—balbuceó un tanto confusa— **Sé que no me he portado bien, de hecho, puedo explicarte por qué estaba así.**

—**No Quinn**—la interrumpió— **No quiero explicaciones ahora mismo, ni quiero más drama… Sólo quiero que me vuelvas a mirar como lo haces cada vez que deseas besarme o como lo has hecho hace unos minutos tras esa ventana****. No quiero pensar en si he dicho o hecho algo mal, solo quiero dejar a un lado todas esas conversaciones que nunca llegan.—**Añadió dando un par de pasos más hacia ella—**Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, pero sólo nos queda ésta noche aquí, en la ciudad de los sueños…**

No pudo evitarlo. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con la única intención de calmar la aceleración de su pulso, siendo consciente de cómo solo tenía dos opciones para afrontar aquella situación; Salir corriendo y huir presa de los nervios y los celos, o avanzar hacia ella y sucumbir ante sus palabras. Ante aquello que tanto había deseado y que ahora, por fin, parecía querer darse.

—**Quiero que seas tú, Quinn**—susurró Rachel buscando su atención—**Quiero que tú seas la primera.**—Sentenció y el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tanto que tras varios segundos paralizada supo cuál era la opción que iba a elegir. La única posible y que más deseaba. Quinn logró reaccionar y no dudó en acercarse con lentitud, esquivándola cuando apenas las separaban unos centímetros para situarse tras ella y cerrar la puerta que había dejado abierta.

Estaba allí. Rachel seguía inmóvil, dándole la espalda en todo momento y esperando a que fuese ella quien tomase las riendas. Permitiéndole que fuese ella quien tomase la iniciativa y la llevase en volandas.

Quinn lo supo y tras llenar su pecho con una gran bocanada de aire, lo dejó escapar para templar sus nervios y regresar hacia ella.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Rachel ni siquiera la escuchó caminar cuando notó como la respiración se dejaba notar en su espalda, por encima de sus hombros y perdiéndose entre el pelo mojado, impregnándose del aroma que desprendía , de ese olor que tanto lograba enloquecerla y que con se acentuaba con el agua.

Rachel cerraba sus ojos.

Sentir a su respiración, notar su cercanía y cómo iba prácticamente tanteando su piel con la mirada, comenzaba a hacerle perder la cabeza. Había llegado el momento de confiar como nunca lo había hecho, de dejarse llevar y disfrutar de algo que realmente deseaba. Y esas ganas no tardaron en aumentar cuando además de su respiración, comenzó a notar como sus manos la rozaban con una sutileza casi exquisita por el costado de sus brazos. Quinn jugaba con la textura de su albornoz, como si realmente se tratase de su propia piel, subiendo hacia los hombros y enredando los delicados dedos su pelo. No tardó en sentir como su cuello quedaba completamente expuesto mientras su piel se erizaba al recibir el primero de los roces. El primer golpe de aliento de sus labios que poco a poco, fueron vagando hasta anclarse en su nuca.

No fue un beso, sólo fue un ligero roce que la hizo estremecer.

Quinn sabía lo que hacía, y lentamente, sin apartar sus labios de aquella zona, dejó que sus manos ascendieran por sus brazos hasta encontrar el cuello del albornoz, que suavemente fue retirando de su cuerpo. Los hombros se dejaron ver justo antes de comenzar a arrastrar con sus dedos el resto del ropaje y éste por inercia, cayó vencido sobre el suelo.

Rachel suspiro. Y lo hizo porque desde ese mismo instante, estaba completamente desnuda y a la deriva de aquel cálido y embriagador aliento que seguía sintiendo sobre su nuca. Y más tarde, apenas escasos microsegundos después, eran sus manos, sus brazos y todo su cuerpo el que se unía a ella en un abrazo que Quinn atinó a regalarle a modo de bienvenida, de ternura y deseo. De confianza.

Fueron segundos, tal vez minutos incluso, lo que duró aquel abrazo en el que Rachel solo podía aferrarse a un par de brazos que cruzaban sobre su pecho, y dejarse llevar por el calor que la envolvía desde la espalda. Unos minutos, o tal vez segundos que se detuvieron justo cuando Quinn la obligaba con una dulzura infinita a mirar sus ojos. A girar su rostro sobre sí misma para encontrarse con ella, con su mirada, con los labios que volvían a humedecerse a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Fué esa mirada, esa conexión instantánea lo que las llevó a perder el último resquicio de cordura que les quedaba, para que sus labios se encontrasen por fin. Y lo hicieron. Se encontraron, se tantearon, se rozaron y finalmente se besaron obligándolas a recuperar un abrazo más cómodo entre las dos. Un abrazo que Rachel no dudó en regalar tras enfrentarse a sus miedos, a sus inseguridades y girarse hacia ella para aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Un beso que nada tenía que ver con los que se habían regalado antes, y probablemente tampoco tendría nada que ver con los que vendrían tras él. Un beso intenso, profundo, casi asfixiante pero imposible de detener.

Tendrían que quedarse sin oxígeno en sus pulmones para sopesar la idea de acabar con aquella delicia que disfrutaban. Ni siquiera los pequeños mordiscos que Rachel dejaba sin control sobre sus labios, o la fuerza con la que Quinn comenzaba a clavar sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de la morena. Ni el rojo intenso de sus labios, ni el calor que ya azotaba a sus cuerpos o el sutil pero firme impulso que la obligó a dejarse caer sobre el sofá mientras Rachel no perdía el tiempo y hacia lo mismo sobre ella.

La mirada llena de deseo que desprendió Quinn tras observar el gesto y sentirla sobre ella, completamente desnuda, encendió aún más a Rachel, que por primera vez en su vida se sentía fuerte, sexy, capaz de conquistar el mundo con su cuerpo, con su mirada, con esos besos que volvieron entre ellas y que la obligaban a seguir caminando juntas.

El perfecto y casi imperceptible vaivén que provocaban sus caderas sobre Quinn, comenzó a acentuarse por petición expresa de sus ganas, del deseo. Y la rubia perdió por completo el rumbo y el control de sus manos, que ávidas comenzaron a dibujar una a una cada vertebra de su espina dorsal hasta que terminaban ancladas en su trasero. Firme, atrayéndolo hacia ella como si el espacio estuviese prohibido entre las dos. Y todo ello sin destruir el beso, sin dejar de sentirse, vivirse y mirarse con los labios, con sus manos y el resto de sus cuerpos que ya exigían algo más de comodidad.

Fue Quinn quien optó por dar rienda suelta a las ganas y sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que existían, la tomó entre sus brazos para alzarla permitiendo que sus piernas se aferrasen a las caderas, y el trayecto hasta la cama fuese realmente liviano, casi levitando para dejarse caer con una suavidad y dulzura envolvente.

Aunque aquel gesto no pudo evitar que sus labios permaneciesen unidos en el beso, sin embargo, si lo hacían con la mirada. No dejaron de mirarse ni cuando Rachel optaba por deslizarse sobre la cama hasta llegar a la almohada, ni cuando Quinn, presa del deseo, se deshizo de la camiseta dejando completamente desnudo su pecho.

Una sonrisa. Una traviesa y a la vez tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena mientras observaba la escena, y la descubría por primera vez de aquella forma. Verla avanzar de rodillas hacia ella con tan solo las minúsculas braguitas que vestía, hizo que incluso se olvidase de que ella permanecía completamente desnuda desde el principio.

No pudo evitarlo y no quiso evitarlo. Fue ver como casi llegaba a su altura y sus manos, lejos de acariciar su cintura mientras se acomodaba, comenzaron a ascender vertiginosamente y fueron a descubrir algo que durante muchas noches había soñado. Algo que ella conocía perfectamente pero jamás pudo disfrutar en otra persona. Su pecho.

Rachel se dejó llevar y acarició el pecho de la rubia, excitándola tan sutilmente que terminó por alzar su cabeza hacia el techo para dejarla caer hacia atrás, y emitir un pequeño gemido que destruyó el silencio.

Silencio que desde aquel preciso instante dejó de existir en la habitación, que poco a poco fue llenándose de suspiros, de algunos susurros mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse en aquel duelo que volvía a durar minutos, incontables minutos que provocaban aún más la sensación de locura en sus cuerpos.

La tenia presa bajo su cuerpo. Quinn conseguía mantener controlado el cuerpo de la morena bajo el suyo propio cuando decidió darle tregua a aquel beso, y comenzó a dibujar sensuales siluetas con la nariz sobre su piel. Su nariz, sus labios y su lengua.

No hubo resquicio de piel en el cuello de la morena, en su clavícula, en su pecho que no fuese acariciado, besado y lamido por ella, logrando que los susurros y suspiros se trasladasen a su garganta. A su sensual garganta que se arqueaba junto a su cuello con cada roce que atinaba a regalarle.

Quinn se guiaba por aquellos sonidos, sensuales, inmensamente provocadores que salían de su chica, porque en aquel instante Rachel le pertenecía. Era suya, y se lo iba a demostrar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Supo que no iba desencaminada cuando sus aterrizaron sobre su vientre, escasos centímetros por debajo de su ombligo, donde ya sabía que se hallaba el primero de los puntos débiles de la morena. O tal vez el único. El movimiento de la cintura de Rachel comenzó a dejarse notar con más fuerza tras sentir aquellos besos sobre su vientre e incitaba a la rubia a seguir disfrutando de aquel momento, de aquella zona y seguir descendiendo para buscar cualquier otro punto débil que escondiese.

Rachel lo sentía, notaba como Quinn estaba a punto de alcanzar la zona más íntima de su cuerpo y trataba de relajarse. Su mente comenzó a debatirse en duelo con su cuerpo. Su cabeza mandaba señales, pedía a gritos que Quinn se detuviese mientras que su cuerpo exigía lo contrario. En uno de esos impulsos, una de sus manos fue a posarse sobre la cabeza de la rubia, sujetando con fuerza del pelo.

Quinn que ya se dejaba llevar por el suave olor de la piel de la morena, alzó su vista para buscar los ojos de Rachel para cuestionar aquel trance que no parecía estar previsto. Pero no hubo respuesta, no salían las palabras. Rachel, con los ojos encendidos y mordiéndose los labios, solo necesitó ver la mirada de Quinn llena de deseo, de ganas, para saber que no había vuelta atrás. Que ella lo deseaba probablemente incluso más que ella, y que solo le valía disfrutar.

Un sí convertido en suspiro, una mirada y de nuevo el roce de su lengua y los besos de sus labios descubriendo poco a poco la locura. Y fue justo al llegar ahí, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar ese paso tras besar toda la zona que lo rodeaba, cuando lo descubrió. Cuando su corazón se detuvo y no pudo evitar volver a buscarla con la mirada.

—**Oh dios**— susurró llamando su atención y Rachel no tardó en mirarla desde su posición – **Lo he encontrado**—Añadió al tiempo que se mordía el labio y provocaba la sonrisa traviesa de la morena.

Allí, justo en la cara interna del muslo de su pierna izquierda, en la parte más íntima de la ingle un pequeño símbolo chino adornaba la piel morena de la chica y provocaba la admiración de Quinn, que no pudo evitar pasear su lengua sobre él.—¿Qué significa?—cuestionó entre beso y beso, sin saber que el movimiento de su lengua en aquella zona estaba a punto de destrozar la paciencia de la morena.

—**¡Alma!—** Exclamó sin poder controlar más los gemidos—**Alma…Y es tuya**—añadió segundos antes de que Quinn aceptara aquella exclamación como síntoma de desesperación.

Y no hubo más esperas. No hubo más preguntas ni respuestas. No hubo miradas. La rubia se hundió por completo entre las piernas de Rachel, dejándose llevar por el intenso aroma y el sabor de lo desconocido, volviéndose completamente loca, ajena a cuanto le rodeaba y dejándose guiar única y exclusivamente por la banda sonora de gemidos que emitía Rachel, y lo que sus labios descubrían con dulzura. Su única misión era conquistar cada zona por pequeña que fuera, desnudar cada fracción con sus labios, recorrer aquel precipicio con su lengua y ser capaz de percibir los latidos de su corazón completamente desbocado. De guiarse por la suavidad frenética de las manos de Rachel enredándose en su pelo cada vez que un gemido descontrolado salía de su voz.

Rachel se inundó de calor. Sentía como el mundo entero se paralizaba y un intenso e interminable escalofrío, y de dimensiones desproporcionadas, invadía cada parte de su cuerpo logrando que se moviese sin control alguno. Su cadera se alzaba separándose del colchón, buscando con ahínco los labios de la rubia que seguía inmersa en aquella zona, de la que solo se separaba para dar pequeños mordiscos en la parte interna de los muslos de la chica.

No podían contar los segundos ni los minutos que estuvieron perdidas en aquella escena, como tampoco podían contar los suspiros que fueron saliendo de sus labios. Suspiros que se convertían en gemidos bañados en el deseo y desesperación por evitar que todo acabase.

En uno de aquellos impulsos, Rachel, atrapando con fuerza el pelo de la rubia tiró hacia ella cuidadosamente, sin hacerle daño pero con la suficiente firmeza como para provocar que Quinn abandonase su posición, y subiese rápidamente a saciar sus labios, que impacientes esperaba volver a disfrutar de un beso.

Un profundo beso donde la respiración formaba parte de la coreografía que practicaban sus cuerpos, ya uno encima del otro.

Sólo unas braguitas diferenciaban ambos cuerpos. Quinn, permanecía con aquella prenda puesta hasta que en un movimiento preciso y rápido, tras la insistencia de la morena, ambas quedaron completamente desnudas. Compartiendo el mismo espacio, acoplándose perfectamente entre las sabanas relucientes de aquella cama. Las caricias y los besos entre las dos no perdían la pasión y la intensidad en ningún momento. Cualquier roce era suficiente para provocar oleadas y oleadas de calor extremo que se traspasaban la una a la otra.

El movimiento rítmico de ambas era la nota dominante de la sesión de caricias. El intenso calor provocaba las primeras gotas de sudor que recorrían la espalda de la rubia, síntoma inequívoco del éxtasis que la invadía.

La posición varió tras un rápido movimiento de Rachel, que abrazando con fuerza a su chica, consiguió trasladarla sobre la cama, quedando ésta vez la rubia bajo sus brazos. A su merced. El baile sensual que marcaba sobre el cuerpo de la rubia mientras mantenían las piernas entrelazadas, enloquecían a la chica, que agradecía sentir el frescor del pelo aún húmedo de Rachel sobre su cuerpo. Los besos no cesaban, las miradas llenas de deseo, de auténtica locura invadían cada escena.

Fue Rachel quien tomó la iniciativa desde aquella posición que le otorgaba una mayor capacidad y control de la situación. Nunca supo que hacer, como hacerlo o por dónde empezar, simplemente se dejó llevar por las palabras que Quinn le había regalado el día antes, aquellas palabras la incitaban a dejarse llevar.

Así lo hizo. Rachel anuló por completo su mente, evitando que los pensamientos la paralizasen y haciendo caso de los consejos recibidos, se dejó guiar por su deseo, por lo que Quinn le mostraba en cada mirada, en cada gemido que trataba de ocultar acercando su propia mano a la boca y mordiéndose los dedos. Gesto que llegó a fascinarle como nunca llegó a pensar. Ver como Quinn trataba de no dejarse escuchar le hacía marcarse el reto de conseguir que no pudiera contener aquella locura y terminase por desahogarse de la forma más atrevida posible.

El movimiento entre ambas, cada vez más intenso fue fundiéndose con el roce de su mano, que cuidadosamente fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Quinn desde el cuello, pasando por el pecho, acariciando la cintura y perdiéndose entre sus piernas, provocando un fuerte gemido que no pudo evitar disimular debido a la presión de la mano y el vaivén del movimiento de sus caderas aferrándose a ella. Quinn no pudo tratar de evitar hacerse notar y de sus labios comenzaron a salir multitud de pequeños suspiros y sensuales quejidos que indicaban el camino a seguir hasta que se perdió en el interior de aquel estremecido y frágil cuerpo que tenía bajo su piel.

Fueron movimientos lentos, pausados, marcados por el ritmo de sus caderas mientras descubría cada centímetro de la más profunda de las zonas del cuerpo de Quinn. Estimulando con cada leve movimiento una respiración cada vez más intensa, que terminó por estallar en sus labios en forma de gemido enloquecedor.

El movimiento cesó entre los dos cuerpos, iluminados por el sudor que se evaporaba de la piel. Quinn detenía paulatinamente aquel vaivén, incitando a la morena a dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo, a entregarse en un abrazo absoluto, en el que no existía aire ni espacio alguno. Nada, absolutamente nada las podía separar en aquel instante, de hecho, ni siquiera lo hizo la agitada respiración que las lanzó de costado sobre aquel colchón, para poder observarse mejor y sin dejar de sentirse, de abrazarse con sus manos y entrelazar sus piernas.

Los ojos de Quinn, que casi toda la escena anterior habían permanecido entrecerrados, se abrieron suavemente, dejando caer varias lágrimas mientras observaba el rostro de Rachel a escasos centímetros de ella, aun jadeante, con la respiración entrecortada y el brillo del sudor sobre su piel. Los labios ardientes, volvieron a unirse en un beso lleno de amor, lleno de sentimientos. Un beso en el que entregaban sus corazones.

Fue lo único que necesitaron y lo único que hicieron hasta que el tiempo lograse calmar momentáneamente la agitación que se adueñaba de ellas, mientras se miraban, se acariciaban y besaban con dulzura.

—**¿Alma?—** susurró Quinn tras tomarse la licencia de apartar varios mechones que cubrían el rostro de Rachel.

—**Es toda tuya**—Repitió con apenas un hilo de voz, notando como la timidez se adueñaba de sus mejillas y las ruborizaba.

—**Eres preciosa, Rachel. Eres…**—No pudo continuar porque de nuevo, un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y cortaban su voz.

—**¿Por qué lloras?—** preguntó la morena acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo.

—**¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga después de lo que acaba de suceder?.**

—**¿****No estás contenta? ¿****No, no te ha gustado?—**preguntó indecisa y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura.

—**Soy la persona más feliz del mundo ahora mismo, Rachel. Ha sido increíble y…Dios, ¿Sabes cuánto he deseado esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Por supuesto que soy realmente feliz.—**Susurró acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, gesto que la morena aprovechó para volver a robarle un beso**.—¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz, Rachel?—**Añadió y la sonrisa en la morena no tardó en aparecer, al igual que lo hizo el brillo en sus ojos.

—**¿Tú que crees?**

—**Por tu sonrisa…diría que sí.**

—**Lo soy.**

—**No sabes cuánto me alegro.**

—**Créeme, yo me alegro muchísimo más**—musitó al tiempo que volvía a tomar posición encima de ella, que sorprendida recibía de buen agrado aquel gesto.— **Por cierto, ya que tú eres la experta…****¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? ¿Dormir? Porque me temo que me va a ser complicado conciliar el sueño.**

—**Te recuerdo que aquí no hay expertas**—Respondió enredando sus dedos en el pelo que caía por los hombros y casi llegaba a cubrir su pecho— **Esto ha sido tan nuevo para mí, como lo ha sido para ti****.**

—**Dudo que yo sepa hacerlo tan bien como lo has hecho tú**—susurró regalándole de nuevo aquel gesto que sacaba lo mejor de ella. Esa mordida de labios con algo de travesura disfrazada de inocencia que tanto le gustaba.

—**Todo es intentarlo—**Respondió sonriéndole y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar. Pero lo hizo de una forma que Quinn no esperaba.

Tras detenerse varios segundos en sus ojos, se separó del cuerpo de la rubia y bajándose de la cama caminó hacia la puerta. Quinn la observaba sin comprender que hacía y sin dejar de recrearse en su desnudez**.—****¿Dónde vas?—** preguntó insegura segundos antes de ver como Rachel se hacía con una de las dos sillas que adornaban la habitación, y colocándola sobre la puerta, obstruyó el pomo para que nadie pudiese abrir desde afuera.

La travesura regresaba a su mirada tras girarse hacia la cama y buscar a una Quinn completamente desconcertada por lo que había hecho. –**Quinn, ****no pienso arriesgarme a que nos interrumpan…**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	41. Un nuevo día

CAPITULO 40

UN NUEVO DÍA.

Lunes 14 de Julio, 07:23 a.m., Mansión Davies, West Hollywood.

Los primero rayos de sol hacía ya tiempo que entraban por la ventana de la habitación.

Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a moverse inquietos bajo sus parpados, síntoma inequívoco de su inminente despertar. Permanecía boca abajo en la cama, con su rostro mirando hacia el lado de la ventana y completamente desnuda. La sábana que a duras penas había logrado mantenerse firme sobre la cama, tapaba a trozos las piernas y parte del trasero de la chica.

La agradable temperatura de aquello días hacia prácticamente innecesaria la funcionalidad de cualquier tipo de manta o edredón.

Quinn, sentada sobre sus propias piernas en el pequeño sofá que había frente a los pies de la cama, observaba a la morena. Se mantenía desnuda excepto por las pequeñas braguitas que decidió colocarse y jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de pelo que caía por su cuello.

Rachel despertó. Lentamente, abriendo los parpados, fue tratando de asimilar todo lo que le rodeaba. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario sin despegar su cuerpo del colchón, segundos más tarde y tras comprobar que el otro lado de la cama también permanecía vacío, regresaba a su posición inicial pero reincorporándose un tanto sobre la cama, liberando sus brazos del peso de su cuerpo para apartar el pelo que casi cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Sus ojos se desviaron y encontraron a Quinn. La rubia sonreía y provocó el mismo efecto en Rachel, que le regalaba la primera sonrisa de aquel día, un primer día de una nueva vida que acababa de comenzar para ambas.

—**¿Qué haces ahí?—** preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—**Disfrutando…**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se incorporaba en la cama, apoyando su espalda sobre el cabecero y tratando de cubrirse con las sabanas.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo llevas disfrutando?**

—**¿Qué hora es?—** preguntó divertida.

—**Las…07: 29 AM**—respondió tras observar el teléfono móvil que aguardaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—**En ese caso…—** cerró los ojos pensativa— **Llevo disfrutando unas 3 horas más o menos****.**

—**¿No has dormido?—** preguntó tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—**¿Cómo quieres que duerma teniendo la posibilidad de observarte así?**

—**No creo que sea la última vez que vayamos a estar así—**susurró con algo de rubor inundando sus mejillas.

—**Eso espero**—musitó la rubia, que sin pensarlo abandonó el sofá y recorrió los escasos pasos que la separaban de los pies de la cama.

Rachel no pudo evitar excitarse al contemplar a la chica semidesnuda, avanzando hacia ella sin apartar la mirada y humedeciéndose los labios disimuladamente. Y como si le fuese inevitable, fue dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, perdiendo la posición que mantenía y quedando nuevamente bajo el cuerpo de Quinn, que sobre sus rodillas avanzaba sobre la cama hasta llegar a ella. A sus labios.

La rubia le dejó un sensual, pausado y enternecedor beso de buenos días que Rachel recibió con un suspiro casi imperceptible.

Volvía aquel calor entre los dos cuerpos separados por la fina tela de la sábana que cubría a medias a la morena. Aquel calor que había sido el protagonista durante toda la noche y que era preludio de la locura más gratificante que jamás habían sentido.

El dulce beso fue transformándose en un intenso duelo de labios acompañados de caricias y movimientos que ninguna de las dos estaba por la labor de evitar.

Y el ambiente volvió a recobrar la calidez y la agitación de la noche pasada. Rachel, aún con el sabor del sueño, parecía despertar con cada movimiento que su cintura dibujaba mientras buscaba el cuerpo de la rubia, que ágilmente colocó entre sus piernas entrelazadas, acoplándose perfectamente la una a la otra y dejándose llevar por el vaivén que exigía Rachel.

Y volvieron a las andadas.

Casi sin planearlo, sin pensarlo siquiera, volvieron a disfrutar de un nuevo encuentro ésta vez con la luz del día permitiendo que las miradas entre las dos fuesen nítida, totalmente claras y ningún detalle pasase desapercibido.

Un encuentro que las lanzaba de nuevo a aquel movimiento continuado, rítmico y que transformaba el silencio de la estancia en un concierto de susurros, de suspiros y gemidos repartidos entre las dos. Sonidos que no se emitían con total claridad ya que ninguna de las dos abandonaba los labios de la otra.

—**Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de esto**— susurró Rachel en un breve descanso de aquel beso.

—**Eso espero**—replicó Quinn deslizando sus labios sobre el cuello de la morena.

—**Podría estar así todo el día.**

—**Mmm, ****veo que tienes ganas de hablar**—susurró Quinn al tiempo que ascendía de nuevo hacia sus labios.

—**Tengo ganas de todo lo que venga de ti.—**Confesó casi sin tiempo, puesto que de nuevo los labios de Quinn se adueñaban de los suyos y le hacía imposible pronunciar palabra alguna. Y no solo eran sus besos, dejando sutiles dibujos a lo largo de todo su cuello tras permitirse el lujo de hundirse en sus labios. Era la sensualidad que desprendía sobre ella mientras sus manos recorrían su silueta y no dejaban resquicio de piel sin acariciar. Era sentirla completamente entregada a ella lo que le provocaba sentir que el todo giraba a su alrededor. Como sus manos y sus labios parecían arder y los suspiros se agolpaban en su garganta.

—**Quinn, ****no quiero que te detengas pero… es probable que nos interrumpan**—susurró entre jadeantes suspiros.

—**No suelo dejar nada a medias**— replicó mientras clavaba sus ojos sobres los suyos, y su mano ya descendía vertiginosa por su vientre.

—**Quinn…—**susurró de nuevo dejando escapar el primero de los gemidos al sentirla tan cerca, y la rubia no pudo evitar lanzarse con una dulzura casi infinita. Con una sensualidad y ternura que hizo estremecer a Rachel.

El pulso acelerado y la mirada fija sobre sus ojos le indicaron que todo parecía ir bien, pero el temor a hacerle daño seguía estando presente en ella, a pesar de los incipientes gemidos y el placer que ya reflejaba en su rostro.

—**Rachel****…—** susurró de manera tan sensual que la morena no pudo evitar lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tirar de ella hasta adueñarse de sus labios**.—¿Sigo?—**cuestionó a escasos milímetros de su boca.

—**Ni se te ocurra parar ahora…A menos que quieras que te mate—**respondió y la sonrisa se adueñó de la rubia. Una sonrisa traviesa que no eclipsaba la dulzura con la que seguía acariciándola, sintiéndola, llevándola hasta lo más álgido de la relación. Solo un poco de más intensidad fue suficiente para lograrlo, y cuando centrada estaba en sus ojos, en su rostro encendido con un rojo intenso y los labios exigiendo más besos, dejó escapar un sonoro gemido que pudo oírse en toda la habitación, y probablemente más allá de ella.

—¡**Dios…Quinn****…!—** fueron las únicas palabras que acertó a pronunciar justo cuando tiraba de ella y la obligaba a detenerse. Y después de ello, sin perder el abrazo en el que se veían envueltas, llegaron las miradas, los besos sutiles y el rubor en las mejillas. Las sonrisas y los susurros. Las caricias y la felicidad reflejada en sus rostros. Y también llegaron los pasos por el pasillo, y lo que siempre sucedía cada vez que se hallaban a solas.

—**Ya llega nuestra interrupción**—susurró Quinn sin perder la sonrisa y Rachel terminó contagiándose tras escuchar los dos golpes certeros en la puerta de la habitación.

—**Tarde—**musitó traviesa.

—**¿Quinn?—** La voz de Santana tras la puerta destruyó aquella conversación a base de miradas, y la rubia, sin apenas hacer ruido fue separándose de Rachel. Se adueñó de la camiseta del pijama que había lanzado al suelo la noche anterior, y no dudó en caminar hasta la puerta.—¿Quinn?— Insistió tras comprobar como el pomo de la puerta bloqueado por la silla, no le permitía entrar.

—**Un segundo San**— respondió mientras miraba a Rachel, que disimuladamente se cubrió por completo con la sabana y girándose hacia el lado contrario se hizo la dormida.

La rubia separó la silla de la puerta y lentamente abrió para descubrir a una Santana que permanecía extrañada ante la tardanza.

—**Por fin****… ****¿Sabes qué hora es?—** recriminó dando un paso hacia la habitación— **Se supone que debes de coger un avión en…**— se detuvo al contemplar la estancia.

Los ojos de la latina fueron a posarse sobre Rachel, que de espaldas a la puerta permanecía ausente. Aunque lo cierto es que su mirada fue a detenerse sobre su trasero, casi descubierto entre las sabanas por culpa de la rapidez con la que se había tapado para evitar que la viese desnuda, y creyese que estaba dormida. Y sin dudarlo la desvió hacia Quinn, tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo.

—**Creo…creo que Ashley****… ****no**—Balbuceó sin demasiado atino, tratando de descifrar lo que sus ojos veían y sin ser consciente de como las palabras salían de su voz sin pensarlas.

La ropa de Rachel en el suelo al lado de un albornoz, unos pantalones cortos de pijama a los pies de la cama, los zapatos desperdigados por el suelo y ropa interior junto a la morena. Eso era todo lo que Santana lograba divisar y la obligaba a regresar la mirada hacia Quinn, que cabizbaja sabia como su amiga no había perdido detalle alguno— **A las 11 sale tu avión****…—** logró reaccionar con una traviesa dibujando su rostro—**Ash dice que no podemos llegar tarde al aeropuerto, además…** —Se detuvo para acercarse hasta su oído—**Tú y yo tenemos que hablar antes de que te marches**—susurró al tiempo que la amenazaba con el dedo y daba varios pasos atrás hasta salir de la habitación**—¿Me has oído?—**repitió con apenas un hilo de voz—**Me vas a contar todo**—Añadió al tiempo que se alejaba por el pasillo y volvía a dejarlas a solas.

**—Oh dios—**se lamentó Quinn dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro tras cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—¿**Se fue****?—**cuestionó Rachel sin destruir su postura.

—**Sí, y ****lo sabe****.**

—**¿Lo sabe?**

—**Acaba de verte el trasero, Rachel. Sabía que estabas desnuda y se ha dado cuenta de toda la ropa por el suelo. Está claro que lo sabe.**

—**Oh dios, y ****¿Es peligrosa?** – preguntó preocupada mientras se reincorporaba sobre el cabecero de la cama, y observaba como Quinn ya empezaba a recoger el desorden en el que habían convertido la habitación.

—**Es Santana**— respondió lamentándose— **Siempre es peligrosa cuando se entera o se da cuenta de algo, ****pero tranquila… Con éste tema no habrá problema. Será una tumba, eso sí… no creas que te vas a librar de sus bromas****—** dijo mientras sacaba la ropa que iba a ponerse aquel día.

—**Eso me da igual**— miraba cada movimiento de la rubia— **A nosotras al menos no se nos ha roto la cama****— sonrió traviesa y****Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta.**

—**Rachel****, ****es mejor que vayas preparándote, en 3 horas sale el avión y Spencer o Ash no van a tardar en subir a montarnos algún tipo de show**— Añadió con algo de pena.—Además, tampoco quiero perder el vuelo. Ash ha debido pagar bastante por ese billete.

—**Lo sé, y tranquila…No voy a perder tiempo alguno**—respondió al tiempo que se apoderaba de la sabana y se cubría con ella para salir de la cama—**He pensado que ****si me meto en la ducha contigo… acabaremos antes ¿No crees?**— apuntilló justo cuando se detenía junto a ella y le regalaba una sonrisa traviesa, que Quinn contrarrestó con un dulce y rápido beso.

—**Me parece perfecto**—susurró—**Veamos cómo está el pasillo**—añadió abriendo la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie que las pudiese ver colarse en el interior del baño juntas.

—**¿Todo libre?**

—**Todo libre—**respondió tomándola de la mano**—¡Vamos!—**exclamó obligándola a que corriese tras ella en dirección hacia su objetivo. Casi 30 minutos más tarde, y aun con el rubor en sus mejillas tras una nueva tanda de besos bajo el agua de la ducha, aparecían en la cocina ante la atenta mirada de las cuatro amigas.

—**Buenos días—** Fue Spencer la única en recibirlas con palabras, y no con sonrisas traviesas y miradas de soslayo.

—**Buenos días, chicas**—respondió Quinn, mientras Rachel, evitando la mirada de Santana en todo momento, se abalanzaba sobre las pequeñas tostadas que presidían el centro de la mesa. Pero la latina no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirse un rato a costa de ellas.

—**¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza, Rachel?**

—**¿Dolor de cabeza?—**interrumpió Quinn mientras se llenaba un vaso con zumo

—**Sí… ¿No te lo ha dicho?, anoche no quiso venirse al club porque le dolía la cabeza ¿Verdad****Rachel?****.**

—**Si****— **respondió la morena sin levantar la vista de su tostada.

—**¿Se te pasó?—** preguntó Brittany inocentemente.

—**Sí**—volvía a responder con indiferencia, tratando de no darle importancia alguna a la pequeña mentira piadosa que atinó a regalarles para excusarse y quedarse allí, junto a Quinn durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, para la rubia no pasó desapercibido y no dejó de escrutarla con la mirada.

—**No me dijiste nada**— Se decidió a preguntar un tanto confusa**—¿Te encontrabas mal?**

Rachel alzó su mirada hacia Quinn que esperaba preocupada saber qué es lo que le ocurrió.

—**No. No tranquila, estaba bien. ****Solo era un poco de dolor de cabeza, supongo que por el día tan ajetreado**—respondió sin dejar de mirarla—**C****omo has podido comprobar, me quedé dormida pronto nada más llegar.—**Apuntilló con la intención de que entendiese que solo había sido una excusa para quedarse junto a ella. Y Quinn lo hizo nada más recibir aquella respuesta y detectar como trataba de contener una sonrisa llena de rubor.

—**Oh, me…Me alegro que estés bien**.—Musitó desviando la mirada hacia su desayuno.

—**¿Y has dormido toda la noche… bien?—** Santana volvía a la carga con su sarcasmo.

—**Si…****—** respondió contundente, mirándola directamente a los ojos—**H****e dormido toda la noche plácidamente… no como ayer.**

Quinn la miró tan rápidamente como el resto de las chicas que quedaron intrigadas ante aquella respuesta.

—**¿Qué pasó ayer?—**Ashley fue la primera en preguntar.

—**No se… pero me llevé toda la noche escuchando ruidos que no me dejaban dormir**— dio un mordisco a la tostada.

Quinn la interrogaba con la mirada, no sabía de qué hablaba y las demás tampoco.

—**¿Ruidos?—**volvía a interesarse la anfitriona**.—¿Qué ruidos? Yo no escuché nada.**

—**Si… no sé, escuché ruido de movimiento, como si alguien estuviese saltando en algún lado. Y después de eso, escuché como algo caía al suelo y rodaba por el piso. Parecía un mueble o una rueda, no…No sé—**balbuceó y Santana palideció de repente. Evidentemente, era consciente de que aquel ruido que Rachel había escuchado, fue por culpa de su odisea al tratar de arreglar la cama que había destrozado con Brittany. Algo que no quería que saliese a la luz, y mucho menos ser ella el centro de las miradas cuando era ella la que tenía la iniciativa por ridiculizarlas un poco frente a sus amigas.

Quinn aguantaba la risa como podía, sabiendo que Rachel estaba tratando de pagarle con la misma moneda a Santana. Y lo hacía como nunca antes nadie lo hizo. Hasta para eso era especial. Hasta para eso era Rachel Berry.

—**¿Vosotras no oísteis nada?**—Añadió preguntando directamente hacia las dos implicadas.

—**Yo no**— respondió Brittany rápidamente – **Con las risas y los gemidos de San no me enteré de nada.**

La latina giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia a Britt que mordía la tostada mientras todas las demás terminaron por mirarse completamente sorprendidas por la respuesta.

—**¡Brittany****!— **le recriminó.

—**¿¡Qué!? Es verdad, no parabas de reír y yo no podía escuchar nada. No fue como esta noche, que estabas más callada y sí pudimos oír cosas. Al menos yo sí las oí, pero supuse que eran Quinn y Rachel pasándoselo bien y no le presté demasiada atención**—Explicó sin darle importancia alguna. Algo que por supuesto si sentían las protagonistas. Las miradas llenas de sorpresa no tardaron en llegar a ellas, y tanto Spencer como Santana, no dejaron pasar la oportunidad para dejar escapar sendas carcajadas.

Solo Ashley parecía no encajar aún toda la información que estaba recibiendo, y así lo hizo saber.

—**¿Podéis parar de una vez?****No estoy interesada en saber que clases de…orgías os habéis montado en mi casa—**masculló molesta, provocando de nuevo el rubor en Rachel, que volvía a desviar la mirada hacia su tostada e ignoraba al resto.

—**No nos eches la culpa… fue idea tuya lo de dormir por parejas**—replicó Brittany—No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de dormir a solas con Santana.

—**Basta Britt**— Tuvo que ser Santana quien interrumpiese la respuesta de la chica.

—**Ya, ahora resulta que es mi culpa el que vosotras seáis un saco de hormonas revolucionadas**—espetó Ashley segundos antes de acabar con el zumo de su vaso.

—**Rachel**— interrumpió Spencer con sutileza— **¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?, mi madre me dio algo para ti****—** disimulo mientras incitaba a la morena a que la siguiese.

Rachel, ignorando el resto de comentarios siguió los pasos de la chica mientras subían al piso superior y se colaban en la habitación que había compartido con Quinn.

—**¿Todo bien?—** preguntó mientras sostenía su taza y entraba en la habitación**.—¿Qué tiene tu madre para mí?**

—**Nada. Si te he hecho subir es porque ****Ash ha conseguido lo que le pediste**— respondió sacando un sobre—**L****o malo es que no es a la misma hora que Quinn...**

—**Oh, ¿De verdad?—** Avanzó hacia ella sorprendida— **¿Ha conseguido un billete para hoy?**

—**Sí… no me preguntes cómo pero lo ha conseguido, aunque como ya te he dicho, no es para el mismo vuelo que Quinn, tiene que ser un par de horas más tarde.**

—**No importa**— respondió emocionada— **Lo importante es que voy a volver con ella…Además, de esta forma ella no lo sabrá, no me va a ver en el avión y no podrá decirme nada**— la morena observaba con atención el billete— **No sé cómo voy a agradecérselo a Ashley****— **volvió la vista hacia su amiga**— ****no tengo palabras para ella**

— **No tienes nada que agradecer, Ash lo hace con todo el placer del mundo. Sabe que sois importantes para mí y por ende también lo sois para ella.**

—**Si pero… **— balbuceó un tanto cohibida— **El viaje a las Vegas, la casa a nuestra disposición y ahora esto…**

—**Rachel… no lo pienses más. Cuando tú seas la estrella podrás invitarnos a todos a tu mansión y podrás compensarla por todo esto**— sonrió divertida.

—**Britt y San no lo saben ¿No?—**Cuestionó ignorando el último comentario y Spencer negó rápidamente.

—**Está bien, como ves no te puedes fiar mucho, en cualquier momento lo sueltan y no quiero que Quinn lo sepa bajo ningún concepto.**

—**Ya veo que son de palabras fáciles****…**— sonrió haciendo referencia a lo que estaban comentando minutos antes de subir y Rachel volvió a ruborizarse**.****—****¿Hay algo que deba saber?—** interrogó acercándose a ella.

—**Bueno**— musitó tímidamente—**No sé si estoy preparada para hablarte cara a cara de lo que ha sucedido, c****reo que estas cosas me salen mejor explicándotelas por email****.**

—**No tienes nada que explicarme**— seguía sonriendo— **solo quiero saber si estás feliz.**

—**No creo que haya persona más feliz en el mundo ahora mismo que yo**— respondió y Spencer no dudó en abrazarla con cariño. Un abrazo que Rachel aceptó sin dudas y disfrutó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—**¡Hey chicas!—** la voz de Ashley se escuchó desde la planta baja interrumpiendo la escena— **Daros prisa, tenemos que salir enseguida hacia el aeropuerto.—**Añadió y las dos amigas deshicieron el abrazo dispuestas a regresar a la planta baja. Aunque solo hizo Spencer.

Rachel, excusándose en guardar los billetes en su maleta, se mantuvo por algunos minutos más en la habitación. Colocó el sobre en uno de los bolsillos que había en su maleta y la dejó junto a la de Quinn, que ya permanecía hecha sobre la cama. Y fue en ese instante cuando algo le llamó la atención en la maleta. Algo que no pudo evitar que su curiosidad no saliese a relucir.

Por uno de los bolsillos de la valija asomaba un pequeño papel. En un principio simplemente pensó en colocarlo mejor por miedo a que se le fuese a caer sin que se percatara, pero una vez que lo tocó con los dedos para empujarle hacia dentro del bolsillo, la curiosidad pudo con ella y no dudó en sacarlo.

Era una pequeña tarjeta de visita donde se podían leer unas señas impresas en la cara frontal.

**Bette Porter.**

**Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Los Ángeles.**

**(MOCA)**

**5905 Wilshire Boulevard  
>Los Ángeles, CA 90036<br>(323) 857—6000**

No pudo negar que se sorprendía al descubrir las señas, puesto que desconocía que Quinn estuviese muy interesada en el arte contemporáneo, aunque tampoco le dio demasiada importancia y decidió volver a dejar la nota en el bolsillo, cerrando tras ella la cremallera que lo mantenía cerrado y dispuesta a regresar a la cocina donde ya todas habían terminado de desayunar. Pero Ashley no se lo iba a permitir cuando la detuvo en las escaleras.

—**Rachel, tienes que coger tu maleta**—le indicó— **Le he dicho a Quinn que nosotras saldríamos hacia las Vegas una vez que la dejemos a ella en el aeropuerto. Así no tenemos que volver a por tus cosas y podrás salir después de ella.**

—**Oh…perfecto. Muchas…Muchas gracias por todo, Ash**—susurró—**No sé cómo te lo voy a pagar.**

—**Bueno**—musitó sonriente al tiempo que volvía a descender los cuatro escalones que había subido—**Procura que en vuestra boda, tenga un buen sitio y el mejor banquete**—bromeó provocando la sonrisa de nuevo repleta de rubor, en Rachel.

—**Por supuesto. Invitada de honor**—susurró Rachel sin que ésta ya pudiese oírla.

Lunes 14 de Julio, 10:23 am. Aeropuerto Internacional de los Ángeles.

—**¿Lo llevas todo Quinn?—**Spencer volvía a cuestionarla por segunda vez.

—**Sí, esta todo en la maleta… Sólo espero que no se pierda**— sonrió

La chica estaba a punto de embarcar. La maleta había sido facturada sin ningún tipo de problemas y el vuelo estaba previsto para las 11:00 de la mañana. Por megafonía habían avisado a los pasajeros de aquel vuelvo que fuesen tomando posiciones para embarcar.

—**Quinn, esta noche me voy a hacer millonaria en algún casino y te juro que no tendrás que regresar a trabajar nunca más** –Le dijo Brittany mientras la abrazaba.

—**Eso espero. Cuando seas millonaria tienes que recordar que siempre fuimos amigas**—bromeó.

—**Vamos Britt, deja de acapararla toda para ti****.—** Santana no tardó en buscar su abrazo también, y por supuesto aprovechó para recordarle algo –**Espero que tengas buen viaje, y r****ecuerda que tenemos que hablar**— susurró.

El abrazo con Spencer fue quizás el más emotivo que tuvo que dar en aquel momento. A Brittany y a Santana las volvería a ver pronto, pero no tenía ni idea de cuando volvería a visitar a su amiga.

—**Te voy a echar mucho de menos—**musitó la chica visiblemente emocionada.

—**No me vayas a hacer llorar, que hoy toca sonreír****—** respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ashley fue la siguiente en despedirse de ella con un efusivo abrazo mientras daba varios golpecitos sobre la espalda de Quinn cada vez que ésta le agradecía toda la hospitalidad ofrecida y el detalle del vuelo. Ashley simplemente se limitaba a sonreír y a exigirle que tendrían que volver a verse pronto para poder irse de fiesta ellas dos, como lo hicieron en Lima.

Rachel aguardaba su turno cuando un último aviso por megafonía obligaba a los pasajeros a dirigirse hacia la puerta de embarque. Quinn la miró unos segundos, manteniendo la sonrisa mientras la morena trataba de disimular su estado.

—**Quinn**— susurró tras llenarse de valor y avanzar hasta ella para abrazarla— **Tienes que prometerme que todo va a ser igual en Lima.**

—**Tranquila**— buscó su mirada— **Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar… y quiero que dure. Nos vamos a cuidar juntas, ¿Ok?**

—**¿Me lo prometes?—**insistió.

—**Te lo prometo.**

—**Quinn… Siento tener que interrumpir este abrazo tan romántico, pero te tienes que marchar**— interrumpió Ashley para indicar que ya era la hora.

—**Está bien… chicas**— Dejo que Rachel quedase a su lado— **pasároslo genial esta noche… Estaré esperando para que me contéis muchas cosas interesantes, y a ser posible siendo millonarias**—miró a Brittany para guiñarle el ojo—**Cuidaos mucho, ¿Ok?—**se giró hacia Rachel, a quien regaló una última caricia mientras la abrazaba con dulzura, para segundos después, alejarse de ella y del resto de chicas, dispuesta a recorres los metros que la separaban de la puerta de embarque.

Pero no llegó en ese instante. Y no lo hizo porque sin pensarlo, y sin que ninguna de sus amigas lo esperase, Quinn se detuvo unos segundos y rápidamente, volvía a girarse para regresar hacia ellas. Más concretamente hacia Rachel, que paralizada observaba como sin apenas tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios volvían a besarla.

Apenas fueron unos segundos lo que duró aquel beso en mitad de la terminal, frente a las miradas sorprendidas de todas sus amigas y probablemente, de todos los pasajeros que se dirigían hacia la misma puerta de embarque que ella. Un tiempo suficiente en el que pudo sentir de nuevo el calor de los labios que la habían convertido en otra persona durante la noche. Un calor que ya nunca más iba a olvidar.

—**Quinn**—balbuceó tras ver como la rubia se detenía en su rostro tras regalarle aquel beso y le sonreía completamente feliz.

—**Rachel…**— susurró—**Te quiero.**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	42. Sweet Home Ohio

CAPITULO 41

SWEET HOME OHIO

El teléfono de Rachel no paraba de sonar, tenía acumulados cuatro mensajes de textos y con aquella llamada, ya eran cinco las veces las que había sonado.

El nombre de Quinn aparecía en la pantalla, Rachel lo observaba y su mano temblaba, No podía descolgar aquella llamada, no se sentía con fuerzas para mentirle, para hacerle creer que estaba en Las Vegas con el resto de las chicas.

Había llegado a Lima casi 5 horas después de que lo hiciera la rubia y desde que llegó a su casa, había permanecido casi la totalidad del tiempo en su habitación.

Leroy había recogido a su hija en el aeropuerto, no pudo confesarle que su regreso en avión se debía a un gesto de compañerismo hacia Quinn. No podía explicarle como había hecho aquello porque pensándolo fríamente, fue una acción sin sentido. Sólo iban a estar dos o tres días sin verse, un hecho insignificante que se convertía en algo verdaderamente estúpido dado que la morena no pretendía comentarle nada a la rubia sobre su regreso.

¿Para qué había regresado entonces?, se preguntaba sin darse ninguna explicación coherente.

Rachel sentía en todo momento que tenía que regresar con ella pero sentía miedo a la reacción de la chica.

Mientras deshacía el equipaje y escuchaba el teléfono sonar, se debatía entre aquellas dudas y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber vuelto para nada. Fue un absurdo impulso que ahora no sabía cómo afrontar y del que seguro que algo salía mal.

—**Rache**l— Leroy llamaba a la puerta de la habitación mientras abría. —**Hija… ¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas?**

—**Eh, no papá. Ya estoy a punto de acabar de deshacerlas.**

—**Tu teléfono** – señaló tras colarse en la estancia y observar como el terminal volvía a encenderse— **está sonando**.

—**Déjalo.**

—**Es Quinn**—añadió curioso tras acercarse a él disimuladamente.

—**Lo sé**.

— **¿Y por qué no aceptas la llamada? ****¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Seguís enfadadas? Creía que habíais solucionado**.

—**No papá—**masculló lamentándose por la intensidad de su padre. Algo que ella conocía ya de sobra**— No estamos enfadadas. Luego la llamo yo y hablamos tranquilamente, ¿Ok?**

—**Ok, si tú lo dices—**murmuró sin demasiada convicción, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse e Hiram aparecía tras ella con una enorme sonrisa, y las prisas por abrazar a su hija, que apenas se percató de su presencia hasta que no lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

—**Oh dios, cielo. Cuanto te he echado de menos.**

—**Yo también papá. Muchísimo**—replicó tras regalarle varios besos y un último abrazo**— ¿Qué haces ya aquí?**

— **¿Ya? Llevo desde las 7 fuera de casa, ¿Te parece poco?**

—**No, no. Tienes razón, ya es hora, además estoy hambrienta. ¿Vamos a cenar pronto?**

—**Por supuesto, pero vamos…Dime, ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo están Arthur y Paula? ¿Y los chicos?**

—**Uhh…Para, papá—**le interrumpió—**Todos están bien, pero mejor os cuento con más detalle en la cena, ¿De acuerdo? Quiero terminar de deshacer la maleta y ordenar un poco mi habitación**.

—**Cielo, es que te hemos echado mucho de menos**—volvía a abrazarla—**Y queremos saber todo lo que has visto y hecho.**

—**Hiram, no creo que Rachel quiera contarnos todo lo que ha hecho—**intervino Leroy con algo de resignación—**Llevo dos horas con ella y todavía no me ha contado nada a mí.**

—**Porque quiero hacerlo una sola vez y a los dos**—replicó Rachel—No seáis impacientes.

—**Rachel tiene razón, Hiram**—volvía a intervenir Leroy—**Dejemos que termine lo que tenga que hacer y luego la torturamos para que nos cuente absolutamente todo**—bromeó al tiempo que se acercaba al hombre y casi lo obligaba a abandonar la habitación.

—**Pero espera…Pensé que íbamos a decirle lo de la carta ya. **

— **¿Qué carta?—**cuestionó Rachel curiosa.

—**Hiram, podemos hacerlo luego…**

— **¿Qué carta? ¿De qué habláis?—**volvió a interesarse Rachel dejando de lado la maleta, mientras sus padres se regalaban sendas miradas de repletas de dudas e indecisión.—¿**Qué está pasando?**

—**Vamos a decírselo**—insistió Hiram sacando de su chaqueta un sobre—**La he subido para entregársela—**se excusó.

—**Está bien.**

— **¿Qué es eso?**—Rachel no tardó en acercarse a sus padres mientras estos hacían exactamente lo mismo que ella. Regresar a los pies de la cama.

—**Rachel… tu padre y yo queríamos hablar contigo cuando regresases el miércoles pero ya que te has adelantado y…**— miró a su marido que esperaba impaciente sentado en la cama—Como tu padre es más impaciente que tú…

—**Me estás asustando**— interrumpió el monologo de su padre— **¿Qué pasa?**

—**Se lo dices tú**— miró a Leroy

— **¿Decirme qué?—** insistió sin paciencia.

—**Toma—** Hiram alargó el sobre para entregárselo y Rachel no tardó en aceptarlo.

— **¿Qué es esto? ¿Dinero?**

—**Ábrelo—**le ordenó Leroysin perder detalle de su hija, al igual que hacia Hiram a su lado. Y eso hizo Rachel. Tras una leve mirada desconfiada hacia sus padres, abrió el sobre para sacar una hoja que permanecía perfectamente doblada en el interior.

—**Royal School Music of London**—susurró desconcertada**— ¿Qué****…qué es esto?**

—**Es una beca para terminar el instituto en esa escuela ¿Recuerdas todas las solicitudes que enviamos hace unos meses? Pues parece que una de ellas ha dado sus frutos…**

— **¿Londres?—** susurró sin apartar la vista del papel— Londres está muy lejos.

—**Rachel… es la oportunidad que siempre has estado buscando—**Intervino Hiram.

—Papá, **la oportunidad que he estado buscando es en Nueva York, no Londres.**

—**Hija, si te gradúas en esa escuela podrás decidir en qué universidad estudiar cuando acabes el instituto, mejor dicho, las universidades se pelearan por ti—**Esta vez fue Leroy quien trató de erradicar las dudas de su hija.

—**Pero… ¿Me estáis diciendo que haga el último año de instituto en Londres? ¿En Europa?**

—**No—**respondió Hiram**— sólo te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacerlo… ya eres mayor y puedes decidir lo que quieras hacer. Ya sabes que tu padre y yo estaremos orgulloso hagas lo que hagas y dónde decidas hacerlo, solo creíamos que te iba a hacer ilusión. Tú misma elegiste esa escuela para enviar la solicitud, ¿Recuerdas?**

Claro que lo recordaba. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque lo hizo apenas una semana antes de acabar el instituto, cuando estaba preparándose para la competición nacional de coros y quería marcharse lo más lejos posible, donde pudiese realizarse como artista y no desaprovechar su talento en el Glee Club. Pero desde ese día en el que enviaron la mayoría de las solicitudes, hasta ese mismo momento en el que tenía que tomar asiento sobre la cama por el temblor que ya sentía en sus piernas, habían pasado muchas cosas. Y muchas, muchísimas de ellas buenas. Como Quinn. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer en Londres cuando lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era estar al otro lado de Lima, junto a ella?

—**Cariño—** Hiram se arrodilló ante ella tras notar el mutismo– **Piénsatelo antes de tomar una decisión, ¿Ok? No tienes demasiado tiempo para hacerlo, pero puedes tomártelo con calma. Piénsalo y valora los pros y los contras hasta que encuentres la respuesta. Pero no te dejes llevar por el miedo.**

—**Tal vez deberías comentárselo a Quinn** –Añadió Leroy sabiendo que aquel detalle la iba a hacer reaccionar. Leroy sabía de los sentimientos de su hija hacia la rubia y estaba convencido de que algo había entre ellas por mucho que Rachel tratara de ocultárselo.

—**Sí, coméntaselo a tus amigas—**intervino de nuevo Hiram con algo más de inocencia**—Pero no lo dejes para última hora. El curso allí empieza en breve y si tu respuesta es afirmativa, tenemos que organizar muchas cosas.**

— **¿Vosotros…Vosotros estáis de acuerdo con que vaya?—**Cuestionó indecisa.

—**Hija**—fue Leroy quien volvía a tomar la palabra—**Te he visto crecer por un sueño, y esta es una oportunidad única para que lo logres. No me gusta la idea de ver como hija está en otro continente, pero te aseguro que seremos capaces de superarlo solo por verte feliz. **

—**Ok.** **Dejadme que lo piense—**susurró regresando la mirada hacia la carta que seguía entre sus manos**—Ahora mismo estoy algo confusa.**

—**Claro cariño, es algo que tienes que pensar muy bien**. **Nosotros vamos a empezar a preparar la cena, ¿Ok?—**se dirigió hacia Hiram para obligarlo a abandonar la habitación y dejar a su hija a solas.

Lo iba a necesitar, pensó Rachel dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Su vida daba un giro de 180 grados. Aquella oportunidad era lo que había estado esperando desde pequeña. Su gran sueño no era otro más que el de iniciar la universidad en Nueva York, o acceder a alguna escuela de artes escénicas que la llevase lo más pronto posible a Broadway.

Lima no entraba dentro de sus planes. Su ciudad se quedaba pequeña si quería triunfar como tanto deseaba, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que abandonarla para poner rumbo hacia otro lugar más adecuado para su formación. Nueva York era su primer objetivo, pero tampoco desechaba la idea viajar hasta Los Ángeles, donde también tendría oportunidades para su gran salto, pero Londres era algo completamente diferente, y no por falta de capacidad para servirle de trampolín.

Si aquella carta hubiese llegado un par de meses antes, no lo había dudado un solo segundo, pero en aquel instante todo había cambiado para ella. Y la culpable no era otra más que Quinn. Pasar el último año de instituto junto a ella, era algo que no podía ni quería dejar de disfrutar. Poder convivir, poder disfrutar de aquello que había nacido entre las dos y que la llevaban a sentir por primera vez lo que era el amor, era un precio demasiado caro que no estaba dispuesta a pagar. No al menos sin saber qué opinaría ella.

La cena junto a sus padres no le ayudó demasiado para disolver las dudas que iban creciendo en ella conforme más lo pensaba, y tras acabar con una hora en la que tuvo que contar detalle a detalle, exceptuando los más íntimos claro, de su estancia en Los Ángeles, no lo pensó.

Sabía que dormir sería una utopía aquella noche si antes no la veía. Y para verla, solo tuvo que montarse en su coche y poner rumbo hacia su casa, con el consentimiento de sus padres, por supuesto.

El trayecto apenas le dejó tiempo para plantearle la situación, y mucho menos para explicarle el motivo por el que había decidido dejar pasar la oportunidad de viajar a Las Vegas, aunque tenía la mejor excusa de todas entre sus manos, sabía que Quinn no lo iba a aceptar demasiado bien. Probablemente, incluso terminaría recriminándole su actitud, pero no le importó.

Los nervios la acusaban por otro motivo más importante, y lo notó justo cuando detuvo el coche frente al hogar de las Fabray. Más aún, cuando tras bajarse del mismo envuelta en dudas, avanzó hacia la casa con el temblor apoderándose de sus piernas. Un temblor que aumentó cuando vio como la luz del porche de entrada se encendía a escasos metros de que ella llegase a él, y le indicaba que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Bloqueo absoluto al ver como la puerta se abría ante su absorta mirada y Quinn aparecía tras ella como una aparición, celestial por supuesto, ajena a su presencia. Y no pudo creerlo.

No podía, le resultaba imposible de creer que estuviese sintiendo lo que sentía nada más verla, cuando hacía apenas unas horas desde que la vio perderse por la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto. Juró que habrían podido pasar años desde ese instante en el que le susurró un te quiero junto a los labios, pero no. Solo habían transcurrido unas horas, y su cuerpo temblaba al verla. ¿Cómo era posible tener esa sensación tan extraña y deliciosa al mismo tiempo?, ¿Cómo podía haberla echado tanto de menos si sólo habían pasado unas horas?

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que Quinn se percató de la silueta de Rachel bajo las escalinatas de su porche. Bloqueada, casi petrificada y sin apartar su mirada de ella. A Quinn le costó reaccionar. .

— **¿Rachel?**— acertó a preguntar completamente sorprendida, pero Rachel ni siquiera respondió. Se dejó llevar y corrió hacia ella para fundirse en un intenso abrazo que la pilló desprevenida. —** ¿Qué…que haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?**

—**Quinn no te enfades conmigo por favor—** le susurró a modo de súplica— **No he ido a las Vegas, no podía ir sin ti… lo siento. —Balbuceó con apenas un hilo de voz.**

—**Pero…****Hey…— **dejó de abrazarla para sujetarle la cara y mirarle a los ojos— **¿Estás bien?...Rachel, tranquila… no estoy enfadada**— trató de relajar a la chica. — **¿Cómo has vuelto?**

—**Quinn… necesito hablar contigo, es importante. —**Respondió ignorando sus preguntas.

—Rachel, **me estás asustando…**

—**No… no te asustes, he venido porque no podía estar en Las Vegas sin ti. No me sentía bien, y… yo luego me arrepentí porque pensaba que te ibas a enfadar pero al llegar a casa lo estuve pensando.**

—**Rachel… tranquilízate—** interrumpió pequeño sermón sin sentido— **escúchame yo no estoy ni me voy a enfadar ¿vale? Me alegro muchísimo de verte, ya lo sabes pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿Está bien?**

—**Quinn… yo te quiero**— susurró centrándose en sus ojos—**T****e adoro… y**

— **¿Quinn?—** No fue ella, tampoco fueron los grillos que inundaban el jardín de la rubia y le regalaban una banda sonora típica de la época estival. Aquella voz que interrumpía su declaración salió de Judy, que ya las observaba completamente confundida desde la puerta de su hogar.

Las dos chicas se quedaron petrificadas al escuchar la voz de Judy.

—**Mamá**—balbuceó Quinn tratando de quitarle importancia al abrazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Cuestionó acercándose a ambas—**Rachel** **¿Está todo bien?**

—**Si mamá, Rachel solo ha venido a traerme algo que olvide en su maleta**—respondió Quinn evitando que la morena se viese involucrada.

—**Está bien—**replicó desconfiada— **te espero en el coche**—Añadió tras lanzarle una desafiante mirada a Rachel mientras volvía a alejarse de ellas—**N****o tardes, se hace tarde.**

—**Ya voy mamá**—masculló Quinn más relajada.

— **¿Me ha oído?—** preguntó la morena con dudas tras asegurarse de que se había alejado lo suficiente de ellas.

—**No creo…si lo hubiese hecho estaría dando gritos o tal vez se habría desmayado**— sonrío tratando de tranquilizar a la chica— **Escucha, tengo que marcharme a Columbia, han llamado diciendo que mi abuela Rose está enferma y mi madre no quiere esperar hasta mañana.**

—**Oh… vaya…lo siento, no pretendía interrumpirte**.

—**No tienes nada que sentir**— volvía a sonreír— **No pasa nada, seguro que está todo bien, pero no creo que regrese esta noche. Así que hablamos con calma mañana. Trabajo por la tarde pero cuando termine, tendré todo el tiempo que necesites y podremos estar juntas, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Ok, claro… Ten…tened mucho cuidado y, bueno espero que no sea nada grave y abuela esté bien. ¿Podrías avisarme cuando lleguéis?**

—**Te avisaré**—susurró regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento— **Vamos, vuelve a casa y descansa**. **Es tarde y no me gusta que estés sola**. — Añadió al tiempo que con disimulo, evitando que su madre pudiese verla, tomaba su mano para acariciarla con dulzura**— ¿Ok?**

No respondió. Rachel se limitó a asentir con una tímida sonrisa segundos antes de comenzar a alejarse de ella y permitir que no hiciese esperar a su madre. Un par de miradas de soslayo fueron las únicas palabras que se dirigieron cuando la distancia entre la dos ya era lo suficientemente amplia, y Quinn se colaba en el interior de su coche, mientras ella hacia lo mismo en el suyo.

El trayecto desde Lima hasta Columbia apenas duraba un par de horas. Quinn al volante, trataba de mantener la calma y prestando atención a la carretera evitaba pensar en aquel encuentro que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto. No podía negar que le había sorprendido y muy gratamente el verla allí. Cada demostración, cada gesto de cariño que Rachel le mostraba era un sueño más cumplido en su corazón.

Había soñado tantas veces con poder tenerla que le daba igual si hacia alguna estupidez como la de abandonar el viaje a Las Vegas. Lo importante ahora era que Rachel sentía lo mismo que ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

— **¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le sucede a Rachel?—** Judy la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando apenas llevaban media hora de recorrido.

—**Nada, no le pasa nada.**

—**Pues no lo parece. ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigas? Creía que lo único que te importaba de ella era Finn, ¿No?**

—**Mamá… las personas cambian, y Rachel y yo hemos cambiado.**

—Ya, es evidente que habéis cambiado. Ya no sois las dos crías sin consciencia que jugaban a subir a las casitas de los árboles. Sois adolescentes, y se supone que más sensatas, y con las ideas claras—apuntilló con algo de recelo.

—Exacto, como ya no somos crías, ya sabemos lo que queremos y somos honestas con nosotras mismas. Por eso te digo que hemos cambiado.

— ¿Ideas claras? ¿Qué ideas claras tienes tú?

—**Pues que ya no me interesa ser una estúpida animadora, ni me interesa la estúpida popularidad ni salir con Finn—** fue clara.

— **¿Y qué es lo que te interesa ahora?**

—**Me interesa conocer a las personas… hacer mi vida. Ser yo.**

— **¿Y qué tiene que ver Rachel con ese cambio? **

—**Nada mamá, Rachel no tiene nada que ver con ese cambio. Rachel fue mi amiga de pequeña y nunca ha dejado de serlo, a pesar de todo lo que nos hemos hecho. Y ahora me he dado cuenta de que quiero seguir teniéndola a mi lado. No pienso permitir que nadie decida con quien debo o no hablar.**

—**Quinn—**masculló con la voz temblorosa**—No voy a permitir que cometas una locura, ¿Entendido? ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso tu padre cuando…?**

—**Papá no está—**replicó molesta**—Y si estuviese tampoco me iba a importar. Es mi vida, y no estoy haciendo daño a nadie por querer tener amigas de verdad, como lo fue Spencer, o lo es Santana—**añadió tratando de alentar más las dudas de su madre—Rachel es buena persona, siempre lo ha sido y no veo por qué no pueda ser mi amiga.

—**Ok, si tú lo dices, perfecto…Pero no quiero que olvides todo lo que vivimos cuando…**

—**Mamá—**la interrumpió desganada**—Dejemos el tema, por favor. Sé lo que hago con mi vida—**sentenció provocando el silencio en el coche. Silencio que se iba a prolongar durante todo el trayecto y que solo fue roto cuando llegaron a su destino. Un silencio que también se adueñaba de la habitación de Rachel, donde ya se disponía a descansar.

La tranquilidad que le otorgó Quinn al reaccionar de aquella forma tan natural a su inesperado encuentro, ayudó que toda la tensión que había ido acumulando a lo largo del día, se esfumase de su cuerpo sin dejar rastro de ella, sobre todo después de recibir el mensaje avisándole de que había llegado sana y salva a Columbia, y todo parecía en calma con su abuela. Es más, Quinn y su actitud, lograron disipar incluso el nudo que se había formado en su estómago por culpa de aquella carta que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche, y que la invitaba a pasar todo un año en Londres. Y el sueño se apoderó de ella hasta bien entrada la mañana. De hecho, era la primera vez que dormía tanto desde que hacia su rutina diaria.

— **¿Si?—** Rachel apenas supo contestar con un hilo de voz segundos después de notar como el teléfono vibraba sobre la mesita.

— **¿Sigues dormida?—** La voz de Quinn a través del teléfono sonaba alta y clara.

—**Eh…esto… ¿Quinn?..¿Eres tú?—** balbuceó desconcertada.

— **¿Esperabas otra llamada?—** se burló

—**No… es solo que, ¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es?**

—**Son las 12 de la mañana Rachel… ¿Dónde quedó tu rutina de levantarte a las 6?**

—**Oh dios mío, ¿Las 12?—**repitió confusa provocando una leve sonrisa en Quinn—** Me he quedado dormida.**

—**Bueno…tienes tiempo de hacerlo, estás de vacaciones. Aprovecha y duerme por quienes no podemos.**

—**Oh dios—**volvió a lamentarse al tiempo que hundía el rostro sobre la almohada**—Me da vergüenza que sepas que duermo hasta tan tarde.**

—**Ojala yo pudiera hacerlo yo también—**respondió divertida

—**No es divertido.**

—**Sí, si lo es.**

—**Mmm, ¿Para qué me has llamado? ¿Para decirme que siga durmiendo? ¿O para quejarte porque tú no lo puedes hacer?**

—**Pues no, ninguna de las dos. **** Te he llamado porque estoy llegando a casa y a las 3 entro en la cafetería. No me gusta estar con el teléfono mientras trabajo, así que había pensado que podríamos quedar ya. **

— **Eh… si, si claro, ¿A qué hora terminas?**

—**A las 19:00 soy toda tuya.**

Rachel dejó escapar una leve sonrisa al escuchar aquella frase y Quinn terminó imitándola al ver como la morena permanecía en silencio.

—**Paso a recogerte**— rompió el mutismo de Rachel.

—**Ok**.

—**Nos vemos.**

—**Has luego, Quinn** –no pudo evitar dejar escapar varios suspiros al colgar el teléfono. Acababa de colgar y ya la echaba de menos. Sobre todo si la trataba de aquella manera tan divertida y cariñosa.

Adoraba a esa Quinn Fabray, a la que la había enamorado por completo y la hacía sonreír todo el tiempo. Mucho más en aquel día.

Las 12 no era una hora para despertarse, sin embargo, Rachel deseó haber dormido más, al menos hasta que llegase la hora en la que había quedado con ella.

Tenía tantas ganas de verla, que notaba como el día empezaba a ralentizarse hasta lograr que su paciencia tocase fondo. Apenas eran las 4 de la tarde cuando ya estaba desesperada por acudir a su cita y se lamentaba preguntándose a sí misma si iba a ser así siempre, si a partir de ahora iba a necesitar verla tan a menudo y con esa imperiosa necesidad que sentía.

No tenía nada que hacer. Sus padres estaban trabajando y volverían más tarde. Había ordenado toda su casa, se había preparado el almuerzo y tras ello simplemente se había dedicado a mirar la televisión cuando recordó que llevaba días sin comprobar su cuenta de MySpace.

Volvían aquellos escalofríos, volvía aquella sensación de vivir en un sueño, de no creer que fuera verdad. Apenas abrió su página cuando descubrió que la bandeja de mensajes casi se encontraba al borde del colapso.

Fue abriéndolos uno tras uno y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

"10 de Julio 08:26 am, la pequeña estrella permanece en silencio, no soporto verla tan triste"

"10 de Julio 11.15 am, es un Sol, Rachel es un Sol… la adoro y no sé cómo decírselo"

"10 de Julio 16:45 pm, quiero besarte, quiero besarte…

"11 de Julio 09:16 am, he soñado toda la noche con ese olor a vainilla y el tatuaje, seguro que lo sabe"

"11 de Julio 17.24 pm, hubiera deseado caminar hasta los Ángeles sólo porque me acompañase."

Con cada mensaje que la morena leía aumentaba su tristeza, no podía evitarlo. La carta para la beca en Londres permanecía en su mesilla de noche con un mensaje en su interior que era lo que había soñado durante toda su vida y frente a ella, en aquella pantalla, en aquella página donde había depositado todo su talento, se agolpaban todos esos mensajes de Quinn, mensajes que le hacían contradecirse, mensajes que la hacían dudar de lo que más quería. La rubia se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad y cada palabra que leía la llenaba de fuerza, de una emoción que nunca antes había sentido. Sólo había algo que la había hecho emocionar tanto como aquellas frases y fue cuando se pudo subir a aquel escenario en Nueva York, junto a Kurt. Aquel día supo que aquella era su vida, que tendría que llegar a Broadway para sentirse completa y feliz, pero aquella ilusión era tan distinta a lo que sentía por estar al lado de Quinn que casi no podía creerlo. La rubia había conseguido eclipsar su amor hacia la música con el amor que sentía por ella en apenas dos meses. No conseguía entenderlo.

Mientras tanto, Quinn permanecía ajena a todos aquellos sentimientos. La tarde se estaba presentando tranquila en la cafetería. Leo, su compañero, se encargaba de atender a los pocos clientes que iban llegando mientras ella permanecía ocupada, organizando parte del almacén cuando escuchó que alguien preguntaba por ella en la barra.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando el chico la llamaba para que acudiese hacia la misma, dónde sorprendida descubrió a Leroy, que sentado en una banqueta bebía de una taza dando pequeños sorbos.

—**Hola, ¿Qué tal está?—** dibujó una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba al hombre.

—**Hola Quinn. Iba de regreso a casa y recordé que Rachel me dijo que trabajabas aquí.**

—**Sí, así es—**sonrió complacida**—, espero que lo disfrutes, Leo tiene buenas artes preparando café**— lanzó un guiño de ojo al chico que permanecía al otro extremo de la barra.

—**Si… la verdad es que está delicioso. Nunca antes me había detenido aquí, pero eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora. **

Quinn simplemente sonrió. Se sentía un poco extraña manteniendo aquella conversación con el padre de Rachel, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran conscientes de todo lo malo que le había hecho a su hija durante años, incluso cuando apenas era una cría llamada Lucy.

—**Quinn**— añadió irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de la rubia— **No solo me he parado por tomar éste café, lo cierto es que también estoy interesado en hablar contigo.**

— ¿**Hablar?** **¿Ocurre algo?—** preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

—**Sí, pero tranquila no es nada malo**— miró al camarero— **solo serán cinco minutos.**

— **¿Quieres contármelo ahora o…?.**

—**Quiero contártelo antes de que veas a mi hija—**replicó sorprendiéndola aún más**.**

—**Pues va a tener que ser ahora porque he quedado con ella en un rato, cuando salga.**

—**Está bien—** volvía a beber de la taza**— En realidad no debería decírtelo, pero sé que eres una chica sensata y mi hija es tan cabezota y está tan…entusiasmada contigo que creo que ahora mismo sólo puede aceptar lo que tú le digas.**

Quinn lo miraba completamente extrañada.

—**No… no entiendo muy bien que quiere decir ¿Le pasa algo a Rachel?**

—**Verás… hay un instituto de música donde le dan la oportunidad de graduarse con una beca y le serviría para poder acceder a la universidad que ella quisiera.**

—**Pero… eso es genial—**balbuceó completamente sorprendida**— quiero decir eso es lo que ella quería ¿No?**

—**Sí… pero hay un inconveniente, ya sabes que éste es vuestro último año de instituto y bueno, Rachel tendría que graduarse en otro instituto que no está nada cerca—**hizo una pausa— **De hecho está en Londres.**

Silencio.

No hubo réplica por parte de Quinn mientras trataba de asimilar la información y organizarla en su mente.

—**Es por eso que estoy aquí hablándote**—continuó hablando— **Rachel ahora mismo no piensa por sí misma, todo lo que tiene en la cabeza eres tú y solamente tú… y a mí me encanta, te juro que me encanta ver a mi hija así, tan…Tan, bueno ya sabes… pero necesito que seas comprensiva, que hables con ella y le hagas entender que es una decisión que tiene que tomar por sí misma, que no puede pensar en otras cosas y …— **tragaba saliva**— yo sé que suena egoísta pero no quiero que mi hija deje pasar una oportunidad así sin ser completamente consecuente con su decisión ¿No sé si me entiendes?**

—**Es el sueño de su vida—**asintió Quinn siendo consciente de la situación, aunque aún trataba de asimilar que su padre estuviese al tanto de lo que sucedía entre ellas**— Rachel no va a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, no… no tienes que preocuparte.**

—**Quinn, no me preocupa que ella deje escapar la oportunidad, sólo quiero que ella sea consciente de que lo hace, si decide quedarse aquí yo estaré feliz, muy feliz… A mí también se me hace un nudo en la garganta imaginármela tan lejos, pero no quiero que ahora crea que hace lo mejor y dentro de dos semanas se esté arrepintiendo. Sé que si se entera que estoy aquí diciéndote esto, va a rechazarlo solo por cabezonería.**

—**Le entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero que se arrepienta de no haber tomado la decisión correcta, así que puede estar tranquilo.** **Hablaré con ella**, **no se preocupe, no le diré nada de esto.**** —**** ¡Quinn!—** la voz de Leo interrumpió su conversación **–Necesito tu ayuda.**

— **¡Voy! —** Miró a Leroy— **lo siento tengo que seguir** **trabajando.**

—**Sí, si claro, no debí entretenerte. Yo ya he terminado así que me voy a ir marchando a casa antes de que se quejen por llegar más tarde—** dijo sonriendo.

—**Está bien… y no se preocupe ¿ok?**

— **Gracias Lucy— **Añadió segundos antes de pagar su café y abandonar la cafetería ante la aún sorprendida mirada de Quinn**. **Mirada que se deshizo justo cuando tuvo que regresar a atender la petición de su compañero y seguir trabajando como una más durante las dos horas que le faltaban para acabar. Eso sí, dos horas en las que su mente no estuvo concentrada en absoluto, más que en tratar de asimilar lo que le había dicho Leroy y cuál debía ser su papel en aquella nueva situación que se presentaba ante ella.

Dos horas en las que Rachel había perdido por completo la paciencia. Ni siquiera esperó a que llegasen las siete de la tarde, cuando decidió esperar a su cita sentada en uno de los bancos de la placita que quedaba frente a la cafetería.

Desde allí, pudo comprobar como Quinn realizaba sus tareas en el interior de la misma, atendiendo a los clientes con su enorme y agradable sonrisa, o simplemente ordenando y limpiando las mesas. Algo que aún le costaba asimilar. Nunca llegó a imaginar verla en un trabajo como aquel, y no porque el trabajo lo desmereciera, sino porque siempre había imaginado a la rubia en alguna otra ocupación más llamativa, que fuese acorde a su impoluto aspecto físico, como lo podría ser una abogada, una agente inmobiliaria o una ejecutiva de alguna empresa importante, donde su uniforme fuesen carísimos trajes de Dior o Carolina Herrera. Pero nunca la imaginó con un aburrido uniforme de camarera y un mandil protegiéndola. Definitivamente, Quinn había cambiado por completo, se había vuelto más social, más extrovertida, y buena muestra de ello le daba al mostrar cómo se divertía gastándole bromas a su compañero. Una situación que la llenaba de bienestar. Se lo repetía una y mil veces, cuando Quinn estaba de buen humor era algo tan especial, tan gratificante de ver que no podía contener mostrar una sonrisa aun permaneciendo completamente sola.

Tras observarla durante un buen rato y buscando algo para divertirse sacó su móvil del bolso con el que comenzó a tratar de perder el tiempo. Nuevamente, la vida volvía a regalarle una situación que la hizo no solo sonreír sino reír de felicidad.

Desde que llegó a Lima no había vuelto a ver las imágenes que había sacado del viaje y entre fotos del paisaje, del motel, de la reserva natural, de la estrella de Barbra, de la casa de Ashley, de la fiesta, del Club, de la piscina y muchos recuerdos más, pudo observar una que realmente merecía más la pena de todas las que había hecho.

Una en la que Quinn , completamente manchada de grasa, con el pelo revuelto y la cara tiznada permanecía con un gesto entre vergüenza y timidez rodeándola con su brazo, mientras ella la miraba completamente absorta, con una enorme sonrisa y abrazándola por la cintura mientras el cartel de Hollywood se imponía tras ellas.

No pudo evitar emocionarse. Era la mejor imagen que podía tener, aunque no era la única. Tras aquella foto, la sorpresa volvía a adueñarse de ella tras descubrir imágenes que ella nunca había visto, y que alguien se había encargado de dejarle a modo de regalo.

Imágenes como la que veía, donde Quinn en la piscina completamente ajena a todo, observaba con curiosidad la bebida de un vaso. Después de esa, aparecía en una en la que se le veía hablando con Spencer mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Otra imagen de cuando estaban cantando junto a Ashley en la que pudo descubrir como Quinn la miraba absorta mientras ella se centraba en Spencer, y una última fotografía que la hizo ruborizarse. Ella misma salía en la imagen, caminando sobre el borde de la piscina mientras Quinn, sentada en una hamaca al fondo, observaba su propio trasero alzando las cejas y mordiéndose el labio en claro gesto de deseo.

¿Cómo habían llegado aquellas imágenes a su móvil?, una pregunta que no paraba de repetirse hasta que continuando con la galería fue a toparse con un primer plano de Britt que posaba para la cámara mostrando un guiño de ojos.

Impresionante, pensó al ver que todo aquello había sido obra de quien menos lo esperaba, y su "especial" sentido del humor.

No podía evitar pasar las imágenes una tras otras, observando cada detalle de la rubia, riendo mientras imaginaba la cara de Brittany tomando aquellas instantáneas. Un ensimismamiento que fue disuelto cuando alzó su vista al bar y vio como Amber, la jefa de Quinn caminaba por la acera directa al local.

Miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente y la sonrisa que mantenía viendo las fotos se transformó seriedad en su rostro.

No podía evitarlo, aun teniendo aquellas muestras graficas en la que Quinn demostraba que sólo tenía ojos para ella, ver a aquella chica tan interesante, de una belleza pasmosa la hacía sentirse pequeña. Jamás se podría comparar con alguien como Amber. Jamás sería así de interesante ni provocaría esa sensación con su belleza.

La chica se adentró en el bar y Rachel pudo observar como abrazaba a Quinn. Se estaban saludando de forma cariñosa y en su interior, aunque ya no sentía aquellos celos absurdos, no pudo reprimir una pequeña punzada al ver el gesto entre ambas.

Y más aún cuando apenas unos minutos después de que Amber entrase en la cafetería, volvía a salir esta vez acompañada por ella, que mientras hablaba con su jefa buscaba algo en el interior del bolso.

Rachel no supo qué hacer cuando la vio subirse al mismo coche que utilizaba Amber, cuando ni siquiera faltaban unos 20 minutos para las 7, la hora en la que había quedado con ella, pero el sonido de su móvil le dio una respuesta para aquellas dudas, aunque siendo honestas, no era lo que esperaba, en absoluto.. Un mensaje de texto apareció en la pantalla.

"Cambio de planes, te recojo a las 8 en tu casa. Q


	43. A la luz de las velas

CAPITULO 42

A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS

—**Siento haberte hecho esperar**— espetó la morena mientras se subía al coche.

—**Tranquila**— respondió poniendo en marcha el auto— **¿Estás bien?—** preguntó al notarla un poco seria.

—**Si…todo bien**— Rachel mantenía la vista al frente.

—**Mmm… ¿Te ha molestado que haya cambiado la hora?.**

—**No… está todo bien**.

Evidentemente, estaba mintiendo.

Todo estaba bien entre ellas, por supuesto, y tampoco le importó en absoluto que cambiase los planes retrasando la hora de encuentro, lo que realmente la mantenía en aquel estado de seriedad era saber que lo hizo por estar con Amber.

—**Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos a ultima hora y me era imposible**— Se excusó la rubia.

—**Quinn**— la miró por primera vez desde que se subió al coche— **Está todo bien… he estado hablando con mis padres y por eso estoy un poco seria. Nada más.** **No te preocupes, se me pasará pronto.**

—**Está bien—**replicó dando por buena la explicación tras recordar la breve visita que le hizo Leroy. E

—**¿Dónde vamos?—**preguntó evitando que pudiese alargar más aquella conversación.

—**Pues, es una sorpresa**—sonrió divertida— **Quiero**** que veas un lugar muy especial.**

—**¿Una sorpresa?.**

—**Así es. Tienes que tener paciencia, ¿Ok?.**

—**¿Está muy lejos?**

—**No, en unos minutos estaremos ahí. **

Diez minutos concretamente.

Ese fue el tiempo que transcurrió durante el trayecto en coche y que mantuvo a Rachel completamente expectante por lo que parecía que estaba a punto de sucederle, y con el orgullo de los celos que seguía regalándole pequeñas punzadas en el estómago. Celos que se esfumaron de su mente en el mismo instante en el que Quinn detenía el coche.

—**¿Qué hacemos aquí?—**preguntó tras observar a través de la ventanilla la impresionante Torre Chase.

—**Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa**—respondió al tiempo que la invitaba a abandonar el coche mientras le abría la puerta. –**Vamos, acompáñame**.—Añadió ofreciéndole la mano. Y eso mismo hizo Rachel, que sin apartar la mirada del imponente edificio, el más alto de Lima, se aferraba a su mano y seguía sus pasos hacia el interior del mismo, aumentando más aún su sorpresa.

—**Quinn… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Vamos a visitar a alguien?—**Insistió curiosa al tiempo que se adentraban en el ascensor y veía como la rubia pulsaba el botón que correspondía al último piso.

—**Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa, así que deja de preguntar de una vez.**

—**Pero es que no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que hacemos aquí.**

—**Mmm, ¿Te gusta la comida china?—**replicó ignorando sus excusas.

**—Sí, siempre y cuando no sea animal lo…**

** —Ya, ya…Sé que eres vegetariana, Rachel**—interrumpió esbozando una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

Y esa misma sonrisa mantuvo hasta que el ascensor se detenía tras haberlas llevado hasta la última planta. Un pequeño descanso les dio la bienvenida, y unas escaleras de apena escalones las enfrentaba a una puerta que Quinn atinó a abrir con un par de llaves que celosamente guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

—**Puede pasar**— Musitó sin perder la gracia, y Rachel, con paso dubitativo, avanzó hasta cruzar la puerta para descubrir donde se hallaban.

Por supuesto, sabía que aquello era la azotea, de hecho lo supo nada más ver como el ascensor se detenía en la última planta y ellas seguían ascendiendo por las escaleras. Pero lo que Rachel nunca esperó fue encontrarse aquellas vistas así, tan de repente.

— **Oh Dios—**susurróboquiabierta**— Quinn, esto es…impresionante**— Añadió tras descubrir como la noche ya caía sobre ellas y ante ellas, toda la ciudad aparecía iluminada por completo.

Quinn caminaba despacio alejándose de ella. Aunque la oscuridad lo invadía todo, se podían distinguir perfectamente las siluetas.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**cuestionó aún con las dudas adueñándose de cada paso que daba.

—**Sígueme por favor**— respondió mientras se alejaba por uno de los costados de la azotea.

Le costó hacerlo, sobre todo porque desconocía si ante ella podría existir algún obstáculo que se interpusiese en su camino, hasta que un fugaz y cegador chispazo la obligó a alzar la mirada hacia donde ya se encontraba la rubia. La luz de una cerilla se iluminaba en las manos de Quinn que con cuidado fue encendiendo varias velitas que aguardaban sobre una mesa. Una mesa que pronto pudo averiguar que se hallaba perfectamente vestida para la ocasión. Dos sillas enfrentadas flanqueaban la mesa, con un mantel blanco, varias servilletas a juego cuidadosamente colocadas a ambos lados de dos platos, y un par de copas que esperaban impacientes

—**Por favor**—musitó Quinn separando una de las sillas e invitandola a que tomase asiento.

—**Quinn… ¿Qué ,qué es esto?**.

—Una mesa— respondió sonriente tras ver como tomaba asiento—**Un segundo** **por favor**— añadió al tiempo que se apartaba un par de metros y utilizaba su teléfono para escribir algo. Segundos que Rachel utilizó para tratar de asimilar todo lo que estaba viviendo en aquel instante.—**Ahora sí.**— Dijo con satisfacción al tiempo que regresaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a ella— **¿Qué tal estas?**

—**¿Qué tal estoy? —** preguntó extrañada**— Me traes al edificio más alto de Lima con éstas impresionantes vistas, me tienes preparada una mesa con velas encendidas y me preguntas qué tal estoy. ¿Hablas en serio?**

—**Claro…Totalmente en serio. Tú y yo habíamos quedado para hablar ¿Por qué no hacerlo mientras cenamos?.**

—**¿Cenar?**

—**¿No ves los platos…y las copas?**

—**¿Y la comida?—** preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír. Sonrisa que dio paso a una mueca llena de sorpresa justo en ese instante, en el que una voz las interrumpía.

—**Muy buenas noches, señoritas. La cena está lista—** Amber aparecía por la puerta de las escaleras portando una pequeña bandeja, y Rachel enmudeció sin dejar de mirarla.

—**Oh**, **Muchas gracias**— respondió la rubia regalándole enorme sonrisa a su jefa.

—**¿Va a tomar agua o prefiere vino?—** preguntó dirigiéndose a Rachel, que seguía sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo y por qué aquella chica les estaba sirviendo una cena en la azotea de la torre Chase.

—**Rachel, ¿Qué vas a tomar?—**añadió Quinn tras el mutismo de la morena.

—**Eh… no se…**— balbuceó

—**¿Vino?**

—**No suelo tomar vino, pero está bien.**

—**Perfecto—**sonrió de nuevo Quinn al tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia Amber— **Vino para las dos por favor.**

—**Buena decisión**—añadió al tiempo que descorchaba la botella y procedía a llenar sendas copas— **Espero que disfruten de la velada. Si desean algo más, solo den dos palmadas y estaré aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—**bromeó divertida y la rubia no pudo evitar contagiarse con una sonrisa que ocupaba casi todo su rostro.

—**Muchas gracias, jefa—**respondió

—**A vosotras.—**Añadió despidiéndose al tiempo que le regalaba un pequeño guiño de ojos a Rachel, que aun completamente confusa, se limitó a balbucear un _gracias_ que apenas pudieron oír. De hecho, necesitó un par de minutos para reaccionar tras volver a quedarse a solas con Quinn, que simplemente se limitaba a mirarla mientras sonreía.

—**Quinn, ¿Qué es todo esto?¿Qué hace ella aquí? No entiendo nada...**

—**Ya te dije que** **era una sorpresa. Ash, Spencer, Britt y San tienen que estar disfrutando como niñas pequeñas en las Vegas, nosotras también tenemos derecho a algo especial ¿No crees?**

—**Pero… ¿Y Amber? ¿Qué hace tu jefa sirviéndonos la cena en una azotea?**

—**Fue** **idea de ella.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Le comenté que necesitaba algo especial para ésta noche, que quería cenar contigo a solas y no estaba muy segura de a donde llevarte, y a ella se le ocurrió éste lugar. En realidad creo que ella ya lo hizo antes, vive varios pisos más abajo así que ha resultado sencillo de organizar.**

—**Sigo sin creerme que esto sea de verdad.**

—**Rachel ¿Acaso creías que iba a retrasar una cita contigo porque sí? No. Si lo hice era porque necesitaba ese tiempo extra para que todo fuese…perfecto—**añadió lanzando una mirada a su alrededor. –**Unas vistas impresionantes, las estrellas en el cielo, una cena perfecta y…tú. Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.**

No, no y no. Rachel se lamentaba, y lo hacía porque empezaba a sentir el peso de la consciencia martirizándola, recriminándole haber sentido celos cuando la vio desaparecer con su jefa pensando que le ocultaba algo. Cuando creyó que volvía a las andadas cuando en realidad se desvivía por hacerla sentir especial. Por hacerle un regalo como aquel, algo que solo había podido contemplar en sus sueños. En esos miles de sueños que tenía desde que comenzó a ser una adolescente y esperaba que el gran amor de su vida tuviese esos pequeños y románticos detalles con ella.

Quinn lo estaba haciendo. Quinn se había convertido en el _supuesto_ príncipe azul que la hacía sentir especial, única.

—**No me merezco todo esto**

—**Es cierto… no te lo mereces—**musitó la rubia alargando un breve silencio para provocar algo de dudas en ella—**Lo cierto es que** **nos lo merecemos las dos…bastantes peleas, historias y malentendidos hemos sufrido ya ¿No crees?—** **El domingo** **a ésta hora creía que mi vida nunca iba a cambiar mientras veía aquellas fotos que Glen sacó en la casa de los Carling. Pensaba que por más que lo intentase, siempre terminaría siendo aquella niña llena de complejos que soñaba con hacer estas cosas**— confesó tras servirle la cena,— **y me he dado cuenta que es mejor ser Lucy que Quinn…que puedo cumplir los sueños de Lucy porque los sueños de Lucy, me hacen mucho más feliz que los de Quinn.**

—**¿Quieres volver a ser Lucy? Pensaba que odiabas esa personalidad.**

—**Lucy estaba llena de complejos, pero era real…Ella consiguió que alguien como tú y como Spencer la quisiesen. Sin embargo, Quinn ha sido lo peor, por su culpa no pude estar al lado de Spencer cuando más lo necesitaba, por su culpa he estado dos años haciéndote daño.**

—**Eso es algo pasado… ya hemos hablado de eso.**

—**Si…pero ayer lo entendí. Prefiero ser la chica acomplejada que ser la chica odiosa. **

—**Es curioso…porque no tienes motivos para tener complejos ni para ser odiosa. Mírame a mí, yo si tengo motivos para tener complejos. Mira mi nariz y... bueno esto es algo que no suelo decir y que creo que nadie se da cuenta pero…mi boca es demasiado grande—** bajó el volumen de su voz**— también soy desesperante, frustrante como bien sabes**— sonrió— **y sin embargo, me siento feliz siendo como soy.**

Quinn apenas podía soportar la risa. Rachel había conseguido que aquella confesión resultase divertida.

—**Es por eso por lo que he decidido hacer las cosas que merezco y que por lo tanto tú también mereces. Es por eso que ahora estamos aquí disfrutando, o al menos eso espero, de ésta maravillosa cena que vamos a tomar. Voy a sacar lo bueno de Quinn y lo bueno de Lucy.**

—**Imagino que la chica que me ha dejado los mensajes en mi web es la Lucy Quinn Fabray buena… ¿No?**

—**¿Lo has leído ya?—**cuestionó sorprendida**— creía que sólo entrabas ahí por la noche.**

—**Hacia días que no lo veía...Y la espera hasta llegar aquí ha sido bastante larga.**

—Siento haber alargado la cita. **Los mensajes los escribí ayer cuando llegué,son frases que tenía escritas en la libreta del viaje…**

—**Lo sé…**

—**¿Lo sabes?—**replicó confusa y Rachel no pudo evitar avergonzarse al recordar que ese pequeño detalle aun no lo sabía.

—**No te enfades, por favor—**suplicó con timidez**.—Pero… leí algunos la noche que dormimos en el desierto—**añadió cabizbaja.

—**Lo sabía… sabía que habías leído algo, por eso me esquivabas cada vez que te miraba, ¿Verdad?. Oh dios, Rachel, te juro que no todo lo que había era malo, de hecho, creo que sólo la primera página decía algo malo, el resto eran cosas buenas.**

—**Sólo leí cosas buenas**— interrumpió y el rostro de Quinn volvió a llenarse de confusión.

—**¿****Entonces? ¿Por qué me esquivabas? **

—**Pensaba que me ibas a matar por haber leído eso. Tenía miedo por haber invadido tu privacidad. **

—**Pero si solo habías leído cosas buenas, ¿Por qué piensas que me iba a enfadar?**

—**Por eso mismo. No sé, son tus cosas…A nadie le gusta que husmeen en sus cosas personales y esa libreta te ha estado acompañando durante todo el viaje. Todavía recuerdo como me dijiste que no me atreviese a tocarla cuando íbamos en el coche. No sé, tenía miedo.**

—**Ya, entiendo eso, Rachel. Entiendo que sintieses que habías invadido mi privacidad, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me esquivabas. Quiero decir, si has leído que todo lo que pensaba de ti era bueno, ¿Por qué no querías acercarte? ¿Por qué me mirabas con desconfianza? **

—**Quinn, tal vez no seas consciente, pero es muy complicado asimilar el saber que la chica que te gusta siente cosas tan lindas por ti, y tú no te atreves a decirle nada por miedo a estropear todo. ¿Crees que estoy acostumbrada a leer esas cosas a diario? No, ya te digo que no. Es algo a lo que no termino de acostumbrarme. **

—**Supongo que me lo tengo merecido por haberme portado tan mal contigo. Siendo honestas, si estuviese en tu lugar yo también tendría problemas para creerme. Pero eso va a cambiar. Te lo prometo. Voy a ser la verdadera Lucy Quinn, y haré que no existan dudas cada vez que te diga algo o te hable de mis sentimientos. **

—**Me** **lo vas a poner más difícil aún.**

—**¿Difícil?**

—**Si me ha costado trabajo resistirme a lo peor de Lucy y Quinn… ¿Cómo me voy a resistir a todo lo bueno de ambas?**

—**¿Pensabas resistirte?.**

—**No lo sé—** musitó con una tímida sonrisa invadiendo su rostro.

—**¿Te resistes a los rollitos de primavera?—** pregunto mientras mostraba uno de los platos y Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada.

—**Mmm, veo que** **me conoces más de lo que yo creía—**musitó adueñándose de uno de los deliciosos rollitos.

—**Te conozco, y ¿Sabes qué? me alegra que saques ese tema.**

—**¿Por?**

—**Porque por esa misma razón, por conocerte más de lo que tú misma puedes llegar a pensar, sé que algo te sucede. Sé que hay algo que no sabes cómo decirme o contarme y que te está agobiando.**

—**¿Qué?—**Balbuceó cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su cara.

—**Y mirándome así, me confirmas que no ando desencaminada, ¿Qué pasa, Rachel?.—** Cuestionó con la esperanza de haber sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para que todo fuese casual, y no forzado.

—**No quiero estropear la cena.**

—**Estamos aquí para hablar sobre nosotras, nuestras cosas y demás. No te he preguntado por qué has cometido la estupidez de no ir a Las Vegas para venir hasta aquí por tal de no hacerte sentir mal, y lo he tomado como una muestra de cariño y compasión hacia mi…**— Hizo una pausa—**Al menos podrías confiar en mí en ese aspecto y contarme lo que te sucede o te está pasando por la cabeza.**—Sentenció desviando la mirada hacia su comida, dispuesta a ser flexible con ella pero demostrándole que era importante para ella que fuesen honestas la una con la otra. Y Rachel se vio sin escapatoria posible. —¿Rachel?—**insistió tras el largo silencio que guardaba**.

—**Está bien, está bien, te lo contaré—**Espetótratando de relajar los nervios**— Aunque solo una estupidez.**

—**No lo será si no paras de darle vueltas.**

—**No, no es nada importante. A ver…Mis padres se obsesionaron enviando solicitudes para cursos y programas especiales de canto y esas cosas antes de acabar el curso, y…bueno, ayer al llegar a casa me dieron una carta de un instituto de música. Me ofrecían una beca para graduarme y nada más. Solo es eso.**

—**¿Ya está?—**repitió fingiendo sorpresa**— ¿Me estás diciendo que te están dando la oportunidad de cumplir uno de tus objetivos para cumplir tus sueños y me dices ya está? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi Rachel?**

—**No es algo que quería—**la interrumpió con el rubor inundando sus mejillas por como Quinn se había dirigido a ella—** Quinn, yo quiero ir a Nueva York, a la universidad y probar en Broadway, no ir a graduarme en un instituto de música.**

—**Pero si te gradúas en un instituto así, será mucho más fácil elegir universidad, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Sí, pero no me interesa ese instituto.**

—**¿Por qué?** –Insistió impaciente—**¿Dónde es?**

—**Londres**—respondió casi sin pensar, tratando de acabar con la ilusión que Quinn ya había empezado a reflejar en su rostro. Sin embargo, no le sirvió de nada. De hecho, el gesto de la rubia no solo siguió sorprendido, sino que además le añadió una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que no esperaba en absoluto.

—**¿Londres?... ¡Oh dios mío Rachel! ¿Te quieren en Londres para estudiar música y tú no le das importancia? No me lo puedo creer—** soltó la servilleta que cubría sus piernas sobre la mesa— **Dime la verdad ¿Dónde está Rachel y qué has hecho con ella?—** bromeó

—**No tiene gracia Quinn**— respondió seria— **Londres no entraba dentro de mis planes.**

—**¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

—**Mucho, Quinn. Tiene mucho que ver. **

—**Vamos a ver… Si es en Londres debe de ser importante ¿No?.**

—**Instituto Real de Música**.

—**¿Qué?****¡Oh dios mío! Cielo, es genial, en serio es… es… —** trataba de sorprenderse más aun de lo que estaba, sin ser consciente como se le acababa de escapar aquel cielo que ya empezaba a revolotear en el interior de Rachel, logrando que su rubor se acentuara más en sus mejillas, y el corazón le latiese completamente desbocado.

—**Es en Londres, Quinn**.

—**¿Y?... si te gradúas allí seguro que podrás elegir la universidad que quieras**. **La que mejor te convenga para llegar a Broadway, y lo sabes. Sabes que es cierto.**

—**Te pareces a mis padres—**replicó algo confusa**— ¿Tanta ilusión te hace verme lejos?**

—**No digas tonterías, Rachel, me hace ilusión porque es una oportunidad especial, y no me lo puedes negar. **

—**Lo sé, sé que es una oportunidad única, pero no para éste año. Esa, esa matricula tendría que llegarme el año que viene, no ahora. **

—**Cielo**— miró a los ojos de la chica— **Tienes que aprovechar esa oportunidad.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con**…— tragaba saliva mientras volvía a asimilar aquel "cielo" en la voz de la rubia— **con el coro, con mis padres? **

—**¿Qué va a pasar, Rachel?—**replicó con ternura

—**¿Nada?—**masculló confusa—¿**No va a pasar nada? **

— **Rachel, te he visto desear algo así desde que te conocí en el colegio**. **En el instituto** **llevamos dos años escuchándote cada día decir que vas a triunfar en Broadway— **la interrumpió tomando buscando su mano encima de la mesa**—, llevamos dos años viéndote luchar por un sueño que ya se ha convertido en el sueño de todos los chicos nosotros. Ninguno de los que estamos en el coro tendremos la oportunidad de ser una gran estrella, solo tú. Verte a ti triunfar será como vernos a nosotros…**— Hizo una pausa— **Y con tus padres igual, ellos desean verte feliz y dudo que lo sean sin ves que desaprovechas algo así. Al menos tienes que intentarlo.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con**…?—Musitó teniendo que detenerse tras notar como su voz se quebraba y la lágrimas no tardaban de llenar de brillo sus ojos.

—**¿Nosotras?—**añadió Quinn sin perder la dulzura en su voz**—Rachel, llevo 5 años queriéndote en la distancia, viendo como me ignorabas, como conquistabas a mis novios, como discutíamos o te trataba de odiar, como si eso fuera posible—**sonrió cómplice**— Ahora sé que te gusto, sé que estás ahí y que quieres intentarlo. ¿Crees que no vamos a poder pasar unos meses separadas?.**

—**Es un año...**

—**Son 9 meses los que dura un curso.**

—**Está al otro lado del mundo.**

—**Esperaré sentada frente al ordenador para ver cómo me hablas por video llamada**.

—**Quinn, tal vez tú puedas, pero ahora mismo siento que no soy capaz de soportar la idea de separarme de ti.** **No, no me llames loca, pero es ahora cuando me siento feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Es ahora cuando estoy empezando a descubrir lo que es…lo que es el amor.**

—**Seré feliz si veo que luchas por tus sueños—**sentenció dejándola sin palabras**, **sin excusas para contrarrestar cada razón que exponía. Razón que realmente tenían su peso, y la hacían dudar.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra.

—**¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?**

—**No… no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que Rachel Berry, la misma de la que me enamoré, actúe como le dicta su corazón. Que luche por sus sueños, que aproveche esa oportunidad y se vaya a Londres a dejar a todo el mundo boquiabierto con su talento. Quiero que Rachel Berry vuelva de Inglaterra satisfecha, con la cabeza alta por haber dado todo lo que tenía que dar, eso es lo que quiero.**

—**¿No me vas a echar de menos?—** las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

—**Ayer estuve 3 horas observando como dormías porque no me creía que estuvieses a mi lado, ¿Cómo no te voy a echar de menos si te vas al otro lado del mundo? Por supuesto que lo haré, Rachel, pero verte hacer algo así compensa todo. Cuando quieres a alguien sólo deseas verla feliz, y sé que eso te va a hacer feliz.**

—**Ahora mismo solo soy feliz si estoy a tu lado, no quiero que esto acabe.**

—**Ya te lo estoy diciendo… He esperado media vida para tenerte aquí, sentada frente a mí y abriéndome tu corazón. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo esperar 9 meses?.**

—**¿Y si conoces a otra chica?¿Y si aparece alguien que te vuelva loca?**

—**¿Y si tú lo haces?.**

—**Basta Quinn— **replicó cansada**— No me vas a convencer de que todo es bueno, porque está claro que para mí tiene muchos inconvenientes.**

La rubia respiró profundamente dejando caer sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—**Rachel, solo quiero que seas consciente de la oportunidad que supone. No quiero que dejes escapar una oportunidad así sin al menos pensarlo con detenimiento. **

—**Te prometo que lo pensaré…y que trataré de ser lo más racional posible.**

Quinn sonrió tranquila y le regaló algunos minutos de absoluto silencio para que se relajara y al menos, pudiese disfrutar de la cena que ya habían empezado a degustar.

Agobiarla con más pensamientos no entraba dentro de sus planes, y ya había conseguido que al menos, le prometiese qué pensaría sin dejarse llevar por nadie. Solo por ella, solo por sus sueños.

**—¿Te gusta?—**cuestionó centrando la mirada en el segundo de los rollitos que Rachel ya se **disponía a comer.**

** —Pues sí, están…están muy buenos. Amber tiene buena mano con la cocina.**

** —No los ha hecho ella**—informó divertida—**Vienen de un restaurante.**

** —Oh, bueno…De todas formas, están muy bueno. No sabía que fueses así de romántica. **

—**¿Así de romántica?.**

—**Sí. Velas, estrellas…cenas**— sonreía olvidándose por completo de lo que habían hablado anteriormente. **—¿Vas a ser así siempre?**

—**Depende.**

—**¿Depende? ¿De qué?**

—**De cómo te portes conmigo—**respondió regalándole un guiño de ojos.

—**¿Con Finn también eras así de romántica?**

—**¿Finn?... ¿Quién es Finn?—** bromeó y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír despreocupada.

—**Si nos viera aquí ahora mismo, caería de bruces contra el suelo.**

—**Bueno, le advertí que si me dejaba, saldría perdiendo. Ahora tendrá que aguantarse, me dejó el camino libre para conquistarte.**

—**Ha sonado como si yo fuese un trofeo.**

—**No eres un trofeo, eres el premio especial, el único, el mejor**—replicó provocando de nuevo sus mejillas se ruborizaran— **¿Se lo vas a decir?**

—**Tarde o temprano se tendrá que enterar, ¿No crees?**

—**Supongo que sí.**

—**Creo que lo lógico es que seamos nosotras quien se lo digamos.**

—**No sé si podré hacerlo, Rachel. No quiero ser brusca, y aunque ya haya pasado todo, no se me olvida nada de lo que vivimos el año pasado.—**Confesó justo cuando su teléfono comenzaba a sonar e interrumpía la conversación.

Quinn no tardó en excusarse para atender la llamada, momento que Rachel aprovechó para abandonar la mesa y pasear por la coqueta azotea durante los minutos que duraba aquella llamada. Nada. Apenas un par de ellos.

—**Es mi madre—**musitó la rubia descubriéndola en uno de los laterales, mientras permanecía absorta contemplando las vistas**— Me temo que no vamos a poder disfrutar del postre—** añadió acercándose a ella.

—**Ah... ¿Pero también tenías postre?**

—**Por supuesto—Sonrió traviesa— ¿Que es una cena sin postre? Nada**, **una cena sin postre no es nada, ** **pero lamentándolo mucho, vamos a tener que irnos. Tengo que volver a llevar a mi madre al hospital con mi abuela.**

—**Vaya**— se levantó de la silla— **No te he preguntado cómo estaba**.

—**No es necesario. Todo está bien. Es sólo que mi tía Heather tiene que trabajar por la noche y mi madre se encarga de acompañarla. **

—**Bueno, me alegro que al menos todo esté bien, dentro de lo que cabe.**

—**Lo está. Siento mucho tener que acabar aquí la cena—**volvió a disculparse**— Pero te prometo que la próxima vez habrá postre.**

—**Es curioso**— dijo mientras caminaba hacia el balcón de la azotea— **Por un momento pensé que Amber aparecería con un colchón o algún saco de dormir—**Añadió yQuinn no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se decidía a seguir sus pasos.

—**No hace ni 24 horas que dormimos juntas y ya me echas de menos—** Susurró mientras aprovechaba para abrazarla por la espalda.

—**Te equivocas—**replicó la morena**—No echo de menos dormir contigo, echo de menos…—**Nada. Rachel no atinó a continuar con la frase tras notar como los labios de Quinn se posaban sobre su cuello y dejaba varios furtivos y sensuales besos que iban a cortar su respiración.

—**La abuela Rose nos reclama**— volvía a susurrar mientras separaba sus manos de la cintura y alejaba su cabeza del cuello de la morena, no sin antes, respirar profundamente para impregnarse del olor de su pelo.

Rachel se mantuvo por algunos segundos inmovilizada hasta que el soplo de Quinn sobre las velas la sacó de su mutismo.

La rubia reunió todos los utensilios sobre la bandeja y lo dejó todo bien colocado tal y como le había pedido Amber. La camarera se encargaría de recogerlo más tarde.

Rachel observó la silueta de la rubia, ya casi imperceptible debido a la oscuridad, terminando de organizar ,e instintivamente caminó hacia ella.

Quinn no esperaba encontrársela tan cerca, menos aun cuando notó como su mano derecha se deslizaba rodeando su cintura e izquierda se anclaba en su cuello, dejándola a su merced y atrayéndola hacia ella hasta que primero su frente, luego su nariz y por último sus labios, se enfrentaron a los de ella. Tuvo que dudar varios segundos en si lanzar las dos copas que portaba al suelo para corresponder al abrazo, o simplemente dejarse llevar en aquel pasional e improvisado beso que le estaba regalando la morena.

Fue un beso corto comparado con lo que hubiera deseado en ese instante pero a la vez tan intenso y provocador que casi prefería que fuese así de rápido.

—**Rachel**—susurró en mitad de un respiro, y la morena al fin permitió que diese por concluida la cena, regalándole una traviesa sonrisa para la que no estaba preparada.

Una sonrisa que la acompañó incluso durante el trayecto que las llevaba de vuelta a la realidad, más concretamente al hogar de los Berry. Una sonrisa acompañada de un silencio casi sepulcral, pero para nada incómodo. Un silencio lleno de miradas repletas de ternura que regalaba la una a la otra mientras se sonreían sin parar.

Un silencio lleno de preguntas que azotaban la mente de ambas, aunque lo hacían con más insistencia en Rachel, que se repetía constantemente un _es real_, como si con ello pudiese convencerse aún más.

Estaba sentada junto a ella, junto a una chica, junto a Quinn Fabray. Sus ojos la miraban, sus manos la tocaban y sus labios la besaban y se sentía la más afortunada del mundo y lo que era mejor, sentía el amor, sentía como Quinn le demostraba todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos sin importarle absolutamente nada. Estaba cuidándola como nunca creyó que alguien lo haría. Estaba sacrificando aquella liberación que parecía sentir al confesarle todos sus sentimientos, por intentar proteger su futuro, sus sueños.

Quinn le estaba dando la más valiosa de las lecciones que había recibido, y solo le pedía confianza a modo de agradecimiento.

—**Tus padres me van a tener manía**— musitó Quinn al tiempo que detenía el coche frente a la casa de los Berry.

—**¿Por qué? No creo que les disguste que me cuides como lo haces, o que me convenzas como ellos lo intentan.**

Quinn sonreía asimilando aquellas palabras.

—**Es más—**añadió sin dejar que se excusase de alguna forma**—Juraría que esta mañana los escuché decir algo de invitarte a cenar por el cumpleaños de mi padre.**

—**Mmm, me temo que eso no va a ser posible.**

—**¿Qué?****¿Por qué?—**cuestionó confusa**—¿No quieres cenar con mi familia?**

—**Por supuesto que quiero**. **Estaría encantada, pero me resultaría raro ir a cenar a la casa de "**_**una amiga**_**" en esa fecha tan significativa.**

—**¿Amiga?¿Somos amigas? —**preguntó indecisa.

—**No tengo constancia de nada más**— la miró con una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Oh**, **entiendo… Necesitas que sea algo oficial—**masculló y Quinn no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—**Sería lo lógico… ¿No crees?**

—**¿Y a qué esperas?.**

—**¿****Yo? No, no te equivoques, Rachel. Yo soy la romántica, la de las cenas, la que te obliga a pisar la arena mojada, la que te prepara un baile en mitad de una discoteca y esas cosas. Lo demás es cosa tuya, y te advierto que no soy fácil de convencer. Tendrás que hacer algo realmente espectacular para hacer que caiga oficialmente en tus redes.—**Explicó alargando aún más la sonrisa que también había invadido el rostro de la morena.

—**O sea, que es mi responsabilidad hacer que todo esto sea real**

—**Así es—**susurró Quinn siendo consciente de como Rachel acortaba distancias con ella y volvía a besarla a modo de despedida**— Está bien, si es lo que quieres…—**Añadió justo cuando abandonaba el coche y permitía que la incertidumbre se adueñara de que alargó durante varios segundos más, en los que aprovechó para hacer un falso intento por alejarse del coche. Algo que no hizo al detenerse a escasos metros de él y volver a buscarla con la mirada.

Quinn se limitó a mirarla expectante.

—¡**Lucy** **Quinn Fabray!**— exclamó divertida, alargando una breve pausa para lograr que la curiosidad siguiese aumentando en Quinn.— **Tendrás que esperar a que lo consulte con mi almohada…**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	44. ¿Quieres?

CAPITULO 43

¿QUIERES?

—**¡****Buenos días! –**Exclamó Leroy con efusividad—**Ya empezaba a echar de menos verte tan temprano…¿Has dormido bien?.**

—**He dormido de maravilla**— respondió la morena con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a él para desayunar.

—**¿Dónde estuviste anoche?—** preguntó tratando de disimular que ya lo intuía.

—**Estuve con Quinn ¿Y papá? ¿Ya se ha marchado? Es muy temprano.**

—**Sí**— respondió mientras llenaba una taza con leche**— está teniendo complicaciones en el trabajo.**

—**¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa?**

—**Pues que el puesto que él ocupaba ha dejado de existir en esta zona y lo han trasladado a otra sección de la empresa, y tiene que doblar los turnos.**

—**¿Pueden hacer eso?**

—**Eso y mucho más. Podría haber pedido el traslado nuevamente a otra de las sucursales pero, dice que le gusta Lima y no quiere mudarse de nuevo.**

—**Pero si lo está pasando mal, ¿Por qué se conforma? Puede buscar trabajo en otro lugar que lo valoren más.**

—**Rachel… ya sabes cómo es tu padre, prefiere aguantar este año y ya el año que viene cuando estés en la universidad, pues decidiremos qué hacer. **

Guardó silencio.

La morena no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas palabras mientras trataba de desviar su atención sobre el tazón de su desayuno. Saber que su padre estaba soportando el malestar en el trabajo para evitarle una nueva mudanza, no era algo que debiera pasar desapercibido. De hecho, era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Suficiente hacían por ella como para tener que pasarlo mal incluso en sus trabajos, solo porque todo siguiese siendo perfecto para ella. Sí, tal vez eso es lo que hacen los padres, y era consciente que cuando ella fuese madre, haría exactamente lo mismo por el bien de sus hijas o hijos, pero en aquel momento ella era la hija. Y ya tenía suficiente edad como para empezar a ser ella quien se lo pusiera sencillo a sus padres, y no al contrario.

**—¿Quieres tostadas?—**cuestionó el hombre rompiendo el silencio.

—**No, no, con los cereales es suficiente.**

—**Ok. **

—**Papá, ¿****Podríamos salir a cenar ésta noche los tres?**

—**Claro—** respondió regalándole una leve sonrisa— **¿Tenemos algo que celebrar?—** preguntó curioso.

—**No, nada. Simplemente me apetece salir a cenar con vosotros. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.**

—**Perfecto. Luego se lo comento a tu padre. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?**

—**Pues no mucho. Quiero salir a correr un poco dentro de un rato, y bueno…Por la tarde había pensado ir de compras. Quiero comprarme algo de ropa. **

—**Perfecto ¿Necesitas dinero?**

—**No. No es necesario, aún guardo algo del viaje, y tengo algo ahorrado.—**Respondió sonriente. Una sonrisa que contagió a su padre y que provocó un nuevo silencio entre ambos. Pero ésta vez ese silencio se largó lo suficiente como para poder degustar con esmero el desayuno que ya compartían. Solo cuando el tiempo les obligó a dar por finalizado el desayuno, volvieron a hablarse.

—**Eh…¿Vas a ir sola de compras?**** – **Cuestionó curioso.

—**No. Voy a ir con Quinn.**

—**Oh, bien…Me parece bien. Eh…¿Todo bien con ella?**

—**¿Con Quinn?—** dio un sorbo a la taza.

—**Si…**

—**Claro. ¿Por qué preguntas?**

—**No sé, simplemente me preocupo por ti. **

—**Ya te dije que está todo solucionado. Hablamos y arreglamos los malentendidos.**

—**No me refiero a eso—**interrumpió—** Hija, no tienes que esconder nada conmigo, ya sabes que hay pocas cosas que se me escapen y menos viniendo de ti.**

—**¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Si no me preguntas directamente, no sé qué respuesta quieres.**

—**¿Estáis juntas?—**fue directo, tal y como le había exigido Rachel.

—**No**

—**Entonces ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis?.**

—**Ella está enamorada de mí y yo lo estoy de ella**— respondió sin mirar a los ojos de su padre, que evidentemente, la miró completamente sorprendido.—**¿Qué ? Me has preguntado y te he respondido, ¿No?**

—**Si…si, pero me sorprende que lo reconozcas así. Normalmente me habría costado unas cuantas preguntas más sacarte esa información.**

— **Pues ya no hace falta eso. Soy adulta, papá. No tengo por qué esconder nada, y menos a vosotros.**

—**¿****Y qué pensáis hacer?, quiero decir, si ambas sentís lo mismo y se ve que lo habéis hablado, ¿Habéis pensado hacer algo?.**

—**Cuando haya algo oficial serás el primero en saberlo… ¿Ok?—** respondió sin perder la sonrisa al tiempo que abandonaba la mesa con el bol de cereales entre sus manos.

—**¿Dónde vas? ¿No vas a comer más?**

—**No. Prefiero salir a correr y luego me tomo algo mas fuerte. **

—**Cielo, ¿Te ha molestado que te pregunte? Porque si es así, no quiero que lo hagas. Sabes perfectamente que respeto tu privacidad, pero al menos me gusta saber si estás bien o no. Soy tu padre, es lógico, ¿No crees?**

—**Por supuesto que es lógico—**respondió sonriente mientras se acercaba a él de nuevo—El día que tenga hijos, les obligaré a que me cuenten absolutamente todo, y tendré vigilado sus diarios—bromeó.

—**¿No estás enfadada?**

—**Para nada**—musitó regalándole un beso la mejilla—**Me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien**—le guiñó el ojo— **Y me encantaría seguir hablando de mis relaciones contigo**—volvió a bromear—,**pero mis ganas por salir a correr son tan intensas que no puedo posponerlo más. **

—**Ok, creo que te entiendo**—replicó resignado

—**Te quiero, papá. **

—**Y yo hija. Pasa un buen día.**

—**Tu también. Te veo a la noche.**

Nada más.

Rachel no permitió que la conversación se alargase más, y tras terminar de prepararse para salir a correr, se lanzó a la calle dispuesta a aprovechar el buen clima de la ciudad en aquella época del año.

Una entretenida carrera que la iba a llevar inconscientemente hacia un lugar. Inconscientemente porque ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo iba desviándose del trayecto para llegar hasta allí.

El silencio en la calle, solo interrumpido por algún coche que pasaba a cuentagotas, le hacía indicar que la mayoría de los vecinos debían estar aún dormidos, o tal vez en sus trabajos. Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana en aquel instante, y o era la calle más tranquila de la ciudad, o simplemente tenía razón. Y la casa de Quinn era una de las que regalaban esa estampa de tranquilidad en la vía.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pasar junto a ella y observar cómo no parecía haber movimiento alguno en su interior.

Debía de estar durmiendo o quizás no había regresado aún de Columbia. La puerta del garaje permanecía cerrada y el coche de Quinn no estaba en la calle.

Rachel recorrió la vía dejando atrás la casa de su chica y adentrándose en un pequeño parque que había cerca del hogar.

Recordaba aquella placita, allí fue donde habló por primera vez con Quinn desde que supo que era Lucy. Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar la mente su mente mientras corría sin un rumbo fijo.

Demasiados pensamientos la hicieron desorientarse lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de un pequeño escalón que delimitaba unas de las sendas que recorrían el pequeño parque, y tras tropezar con el obstáculo, perdió el equilibrio cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

Por suerte el camino cubierto de arena no era lo suficientemente duro como para provocarle alguna herida, sin embargo la aparatosidad de la caída hizo que rodara por el suelo, llenándose completamente de tierra.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvo en el suelo tratando de averiguar si algo en su cuerpo iba mal, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano la sujetaba por la espalda y la trataba de ayudar mientras se interesaba por su estado.

—**¿Estás bien**?— preguntó preocupada.

El rostro de Rachel palideció aún más al descubrir a Amber a su lado, tratando de ayudarla.

—**Rachel… ¿Estás bien?—** volvió a preguntar al ver que la morena no contestaba.

—**Eh... si, si estoy bien. He tropezado con ese escalón —**dijo mientras trataba de eliminar la tierra que había quedado adherida a su cuerpo.

—**Lo he visto… venía corriendo por aquel lado y he visto como caías, pensaba que te habías hecho mucho daño— **explicaba mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—**Si… ha sido bastante estúpido—** dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes sobre su ropa.

—**Bueno lo importante es que estás bien… ¿No?.**

—**Si… si, gracias por ayudarme.**

—**De nada… Pero la próxima vez presta más atención por donde vas.**

—**Si, lo haré—** esbozó una sonrisa tras relajarse.

—**¿Vives por aquí?.**

—**No, de hecho, vivo bastante lejos.**

—**¿Has venido a ver a Quinn?**

—**Eh ****No, es solo que me apetecía correr y…me gusta este parque**— mintió tratando de no quedar en ridículo.

Los ojos vivos y transparentes de Amber la intimidaban. No conseguía mantenerle la mirada y la camarera lo notaba.

—**Ah, ok. Es curioso, suelo salir a correr por aquí y no te había visto nunca.**

—**Será cuestión de horarios**—Replicó tratando de parecer creíble.

—**Será eso, eh bueno…si estás bien, será mejor que siga mi camino**— sonrió— **Me alegra verte, aunque la próxima vez procura no tropezar—**sonrió cómplice**.**

—**Si… iré con cuidado**— respondió mientras la chica se alejaba comenzando un leve trote.

Rachel permaneció unos segundos observándola, su cabeza estaba bloqueada pero su cuerpo sentía una extraña fuerza que la obligó a correr tras ella y volver a interrumpirla en su trayecto, ésta vez sin caída de por medio.

—¡**Amber!—**exclamó a pocos pasos de la rubia, que instintivamente se giró al escuchar la voz deteniendo sus pasos.

—**¿****Ocurre algo Rachel?—** preguntó preocupada.

—**Si, bueno no, no ocurre nada grave, es solo que necesito…**— tartamudeaba— **necesito preguntarte algo**.

—**¿Preguntarme algo? **

—**Si, no te voy a entretener demasiado, solo un par de minutos. **

—**Ok… dispara**— dijo mientras detenía el cronometro de su reloj.

—**Yo… yo no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, ni tampoco quiero que pienses que soy una cría o una estúpida, pero…**— tragaba saliva— **Quisiera, quisiera que me dijeses sinceramente que… que hay entre Quinn y tú**— consiguió mantener la mirada por primera vez.

—**¿Conmigo y Quinn? ¿Qué pasa entre nosotras?, no entiendo a qué te refieres.**

—**El día que vinimos a tomar café cuando Quinn aún no trabajaba en la cafetería, tú… tú coqueteases** **con ella.**

—**¿Coquetee?**

—**Sí, no puedes negarlo, y luego le ofreciste el trabajo y…**

—**Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que yo y Quinn…o sea que yo busco algo con Quinn?**

—**Necesito que seas sincera conmigo, te he visto como la miras, he oído las cosas que le dices… y necesito que me digas la verdad. Yo no puedo competir contra ti pero si Quinn me ha elegido creo que…**

—**Rachel**—la interrumpió—** Rachel para, ¿Ok? Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. No tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso…y menos conmigo. Quinn está loca por ti, así que simplemente disfruta.**

—**Pero…**

—**Pero nada. Mira, cuando entrasteis en la cafetería he de reconocer que Quinn me pareció realmente bella y lo sigo pensando, al igual que tú me lo parece—**le sonrió cómplice**— Pero no me fije en ella de esa manera. Simplemente era mi primera semana de trabajo y quería ser amable con los clientes. Mi marido es el dueño de la cafetería y no quería defraudarle. **

—**¿Estás casada?—** preguntó sorprendida.

—**Felizmente casada** **desde hace cuatro meses—**respondió sonriente mientras le mostraba su alianza—

—**Oh dios**—balbuceó completamente ruborizada.

—**Rachel, Quinn me recuerda muchísimo a mi cuando tenía vuestra edad. Yo era igual que ella, muy guapa por fuera pero terriblemente acomplejada por dentro, tal y como Quinn me ha demostrado que es, y desde que la conocí siento que tengo la obligación de cuidarla, es como si tuviese una hermana pequeña, a pesar de que apenas la conozco. Es por eso por lo que la trato así. No me gusta ver a las chicas como vosotras con problemas o inquietudes, y si puedo hacer algo por ayudaros, lo haré.**

—**Vaya—** bajó su mirada avergonzada— **yo…lo siento, te juro que no sabía nada. Solo me dejaba llevar por estos estúpidos celos.**

—**Pues no deberías. Tienes a una chica a tu lado que haría lo que fuera por ti, una chica tremendamente responsable y que está convencida de que puede cambiar su vida de la mejor forma posible, y esa ilusión, esa responsabilidad, esa decisión la tiene gracias a ti, a que tú estás a su lado y recibe tu confianza. No seas terca, olvida esos celos. Ella está enamorada de ti, te lo puedo asegurar, y dudo que deje de estarlo en mucho tiempo.**

En mucho tiempo.

Aquellas últimas palabras se quedaron guardadas en Rachel, de hecho, ni siquiera prestó atención a los siguientes minutos de conversación en el que simplemente se despidieron, tras sentir como el rubor ya era más llamativo que el esfuerzo físico tras la carrera.

Rachel no pudo dejar de pensar en ellas mientras regresaba a su casa.

Bien es cierto que sólo pensar en que Amber hubiese sentido algún tipo de atracción por Quinn la volvía completamente vulnerable, ya que pocas personas podrían resistirse a alguien como ella. Una chica joven, madura, divertida e inteligente y con un físico espectacular. Habría conseguido lo que quisiera, pero para su suerte, Quinn no entraba dentro de sus planes, y eso era algo que debía agradecer sin dudas.

Como agradeció estar a escasos metros de su casa después de recorrer de vuelta media ciudad. Aunque lo que más le gustó en aquel momento, fue ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su móvil cuando el sonido le alertó de una llamada.

—**Hola—**respondió aun con la respiración entre cortada.

—¿**Has pasado por mi casa y ni siquiera te dignas a saludarme?—** la pregunta fue tan directa que Rachel apenas pudo reaccionar con rapidez.

—**Eh, lo... lo siento Quinn, creía que estarías dormida y no quise molestarte.**

—**Mmm… bueno te vas a librar porque no estaba en casa y nadie te habría abierto la puerta, pero la próxima vez que pases al menos házmelo saber. No me gusta la idea de saber que estás cerca y no poder verte.**

—**Está bien ¿Dónde estás?**

—**Acabo de llegar de Columbia y estoy a punto de vestirme para ir a la cafetería, hoy me toca turno de mañana.**

—**Ah… bien **— seguía con la respiración entrecortada.— **¿Cómo sabes que he pasado por allí?.**

—**Me he encontrado con Amber justo cuando aparcaba, y me ha dicho que te ha visto correr por el parque. **

—**Eh…sí, me gusta ese parque**— trató de disimular que había llegado hasta allí inconscientemente.

—**Ya… precisamente ese parque que queda cerca de mi casa ¿No será que no puedes estar sin verme?** – Dejó escapar intencionadamente y la sonrisa en Rachel no se hizo esperar.

— **Veo que ésta mañana tienes el ego un tanto…subido.—**Musitó y Quinn terminó contagiándose de la sonrisa. —**¿Estás libre ésta tarde?.**

—**Depende…**

—**¿De?.**

—**Si me vas a pedir que nos veamos, soy toda tuya. Si es para otra cosa, puede que esté muy cansada**

—**Ah… bueno entonces no te preocupes. Quería verte pero no creo que sea buena idea lo que te iba a proponer.**

—**Cuénta****me**

—**Nada…es solo que pensaba ir de compras y…bueno, no pasa nada si estás muy cansada. Seguro que debes estarlo.**

—**Pídemelo.**

—**¿Qué?...Me has dicho que estarás cansada.**

—**Pídemelo**—Insistió con humor.

—**Está bien, Quinn Fabray**— hizo una pausa mientras se aclaraba la voz— **¿Me acompañas de tiendas ésta tarde?.**

—**Mmmm… por unos segundos pensé que te ibas a declarar y a pedirme que fuera tu chica, pero veo que no… De todos modos seré buena, así que de acuerdo, iré de compras contigo.**

No lo pudo evitar. La sonrisa completamente platónica que esbozó podría haber traspasado el auricular, y probablemente Quinn se había percatado de que sonreía de aquella manera tan boba. Pero le era imposible controlar esa sensación cada vez que escuchaba su voz y le hablaba de aquella forma tan especial. Sobre todo después de lanzarle esa indirecta acerca de la petición para ser su chica. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Quinn era única, especial, y estaba completamente enamorada de ella. – **Ok,** **luego te escribo con la hora y paso a recogerte ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Mmmm, está bien**—musitó siendo consciente de como había esquivado la indirecta— **Estaré esperando**— sonó más serena.

—**Bien…pues…**

—**Cuídate Rachel**—se adelantó la rubia tras notar las dudas para despedirse—**Te veo luego.**

—**Ciao Quinn **—musitó en italiano tratando de sorprenderla. Y lo hizo.

La misma sonrisa boba que se había apoderado de Rachel, se dibujaba en su rostro mientras trataba de colocarse los pantalones y la voz de su madre la sacaba del embelesamiento en el que se encontraba.

—**Quinny**— Masculló colándose en la habitación—**É****sta tarde me voy a retrasar un poco ¿Te encargas de la cena?**

—**Eh… si, si claro no hay problema**— respondió mientras dejaba caer el móvil sobre la cama.

—**¿****Puedes pasarte por el super?**

—**Ok. Luego saldré de ver algunas tiendas, así que a la vuelta me pasaré.**

—**¿De compras? ¿Sola?.—**Cuestionó tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá que decoraba su habitación.

—**Eh… no**— Respondió siendo consciente de la curiosidad de su madre— **Voy con Rachel.**

—**Ok—**balbuceó con algo de resignación— **Quinn**, **sé que no debo meterme en tu vida, pero me lo pones muy difícil.—**Dijo observándola a través del espejo que utilizaba para retocarse el pelo—**No sé por qué, pero no se me quita la absurda idea de creer que intentas ocultarme algo.** **Y si es lo que intuyo que es**— bajó su cabeza con claro síntoma de disconformidad— **No podré hacer nada, pero al menos déjame que te ayude a sobrellevarlo. No sé**.

El mismo suspiro de resignación que segundos antes había dejado escapar Judy, salía de Quinn tras escucharla hablar. Un suspiro que la llevó a guardar silencio por algunos segundos antes de enfrentarse a ella.

—**Mamá, no tienes que ayudarme a sobrellevar nada, no es ningún suplicio para mí ser yo. **

—**Pero hija…**

—**Mamá—** la rubia se acercó a la madre arrodillándose frente a ella— **Mírame, estoy aquí contigo, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas y últimamente todo era malo, pero ahora todo nos va bien. Hemos salido de todo eso, me has ayudado en todo, has estado cuando te he necesitado y es algo que voy a agradecerte durante toda mi vida.**

—**Quinny soy tu madre…**

—**Lo sé, y por eso sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, y si yo te digo que ahora mismo soy feliz sin hacer daño a nadie, es lo que te tiene que valer.**

—**A mí me vale, hija. Tal vez con tu padre tenía que callar y aceptar sus decisiones, pero ahora soy yo quien tiene que cuidar de ti, y no quiero que cometas errores que puedan pasarte factura en el futuro. Eres muy joven, y entiendo perfectamente que puedas estar confundida. Por eso te quiero ayudar si lo necesitas.**

—**El futuro ya se verá— **la interrumpió**— lo único que importa es el presente y hoy ese presente somos tu y yo, trabajando, compartiendo casa como amigas, viendo esas películas antiguas que tanto te gustan o conduciendo hasta Columbia cada noche. Eso es lo que tienes que tener presente.**

—**Pero entonces…Tú y…**

—**Mamá**— intervino de nuevo—**N****o pienses en el hecho, piensa en el resultado, piensa que yo estoy feliz descubriéndome día a día**— Respondió levantándose del suelo y dando un beso en la frente de la madre que seguía inmóvil sentada en el sofá.—**Tengo que marcharme ya, se me hace tarde**— sonrió— **Te veo a la noche, ¿Ok?**

—**Claro, hija. Nos vemos luego—**musitó casi sin palabras, asimilando el pequeño discurso que le acababa de regalar y viendo cómo se marchaba sin mostrar ni un ápice de duda en sus palabras. Observando como todo había cambiado desde que llegaron a aquella casa, como su hija había crecido y muy a su pesar, seguía manteniendo firme aquellos sentimientos que descubrieron en ella cuando aún era una niña. Sentimientos que no se esfumaron cuando la rubia se quedó embarazada, sentimientos que simplemente habían estado guardados esperando volver a salir. Y esa persona no era otra más que un torbellino de melena castaña y enormes ojos que hacían regresar a la pequeña Lucy dentro del cuerpo de Quinn.

Eran las 18:00 p.m. exactamente cuándo Rachel aparecía en la puerta de la casa de la rubia, que entusiasmada esperaba ansiosa la llegada de la chica después de toda la mañana trabajando, y una breve siesta que se regaló tras el almuerzo.

La enorme sonrisa de la morena volvía a llenarle el día. Apenas habían tenido tiempo libre desde que hablaron por la mañana por lo que la espera no se les hizo demasiado extensa.

—**¿Qué estás buscando?—** preguntó mientras bajaban del coche y se dirigían hacia uno de los centros comerciales.

—**Ropa. **

—**Lo he supuesto al venir hasta aquí—**replicó con sarcasmo**.**

—**¿Entonces? ¿Por qué preguntas?—**Cuestionó Rachel divertida.

—**Porque quiero saber qué tipo de ropa buscas.**

—**De todo… pero sobre todo jeans**

—**¿Jeans? ¿Tú? No recuerdo haberte visto con jeans en mi vida.**

—**Bueno, los voy a necesitar… y veo que tu si sueles llevarlos últimamente así que me vendrá bien tu opinión.**

—**Perfecto… me va a gustar eso de verte mientras te pruebas pantalones—** sonrió de forma traviesa.

— **No te emociones demasiado, a saber cómo me quedan.**

—**Apuesto que muy bien**— sonreía mientras se acercaban a la primera tienda— **Por cierto**— dijo mientras cruzaban la puerta— **¿No necesitas también ropa interior?—** preguntó divertida.

La morena se detuvo en seco sin poder contener el rubor que subía por sus mejillas y que provocó aún más a Quinn que ya se perdía entre las perchas cubiertas de ropa. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquellas indirectas tan directas que solía regalarle, y que le provocaban la mayor de las vergüenzas. Aunque era una vergüenza sana, de esas que siempre gustaba sentir.

Las primeras prendas fueron cayendo en las manos de Rachel que no tenía previsto quedarse corta respecto a las compras, mientras recorrían las distintas tiendas que tenían previsto visitar.

Quinn por su lado, iba como mera espectadora. Desde que comenzó a trabajar y sabiendo que dependían de su madre, evitaba hacer gastos innecesarios. Algo que ya había dejado latente en el viaje.

—**¿Qué vas a hacer ésta noche?—** preguntó Rachel curiosa mientras hacía acopio de varios jeans.

—**Cenar con mi madre. Le he prometido que le haría la cena, de hecho, me vas a tener que acompañar al súper cuando salgamos de aquí, si no te importa.**

—**Ok.**

—**¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer ésta noche?**— Preguntó merodeando a su alrededor.

—**Pues…casualmente también voy a cenar con mis padres**.

—**Oh, Ok, me parece un buen plan**—musitó sonriente— **Rachel,** **es hora de que te pruebes esos jeans y dejes de mirarlos por todos lados**— añadió justo cuando pasaba tras ella.

Rachel no contestó, simplemente cogió los pantalones y se dispuso a entrar en el probador mientras Quinn, con una sonrisa, esperó inmóvil la invitación de la morena que tanto deseaba.

—**Necesito tu ayuda**— Musitó girándose— **¿Me acompañas?**

Quinn asintió y no dudó en seguir los pasos de la morena hasta colarse en el pasillo que daba a los diferentes probadores que existían en la tienda. Fue justo cuando se adentraba en uno de ellos, cuando tuvo que detenerse al notar el cejo fruncido de la morena frente a ella.

—**Quinn, necesito tu opinión, no que me vistas** — dijo mientras cerraba la cortina frente a ella, dejándola completamente confusa. Aunque no duró demasiado en ella. Le bastó tener que esperar en aquel angosto pasillo un par de minutos para que toda su confusión se esfumara de repente.

El rostro de Quinn respondía completamente a las dudas que Rachel parecía tener respecto a los pantalones.

—**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me están? ¿Me quedan bien?—**cuestionó al tiempo que se giraba continuamente para observarse a través del espejo.

Quinn no hablaba. Simplemente la miraba embelesada, como si fuese la primera vez que veía a una chica con unos simples tejanos.

—**¿Te gusta?—**insistió Rachel.

—**Es perfecto—**balbuceó**— te quedan bien y…**— tragó saliva al ver como Rachel se giraba de nuevo dándole la espalda— **y tu…**

—**¿Y mi qué?—** preguntó al notar la mirada de la rubia justo en su trasero.

—**Y tu…toda entera**— hizo un gesto divertido alzando los brazos y tratando de expresar lo que con palabras no podía— **Dios, apártate de mí vista—** comenzó a sobreactuar de forma melodramática provocando las carcajadas de la morena**—¡Apártate si no quieres que pierda la cordura!—** colocó una de sus manos tapándose los ojos.

Rachel reía a carcajadas llamando la atención de la gran mayoría de chicas que estaban en los probadores y volvía a adentrarse en el pequeño cuarto para seguir probándose el resto de prendas.

Quinn, una vez que Rachel cerró la cortina, volvió a recuperar la normalidad aun con la sonrisa en la cara y con la imagen viva de la chica rondando por su cabeza. Una imagen que se volatizó en segundos cuando con un movimiento inesperado, la cortina no quedó bien ajustada dejando una pequeña apertura.

No pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos fueron a escrutarla a través de la pequeña apertura de manera casi instintiva, y ahí sí que no pudo contener la respiración. A través de la apertura y observando el reflejo de la morena sobre el espejo, ver como se desvestía y quedaba en ropa interior era un lujo que no pensaba despreciar en aquel instante.

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de allí y lentamente fue recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Rachel hasta llegar a aquel sensual tatuaje que tenía justo en el final de su columna vertebral. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño e insignificante podría resultar tan provocativo?, pensó completamente embelesada. Tanto que ni siquiera fue consciente de que Rachel había descubierto su actitud espía y la observaba a través del espejo mientras se volvía a colocar unos nuevos jeans.

La rubia alzó la mirada y se encontró de bruces con los ojos de Rachel.

—**Ups—** susurró a decir mientras se escondía tras el telón.

—**Veo que no hace falta que te pregunte que tal me queda éste**—Musitó.

**—No. Te aseguro que no es necesario**—replicó desde el pasillo, conteniendo la sonrisa. Y fue lo último que dijo hasta que tras varias pruebas más, y después de pasar por caja, ambas abandonaron la tienda cargadas de bolsas.

—**Oye… ¿Me puedes explicar para que necesitas tantas cosas?, ¿Te ha tocado la lotería y ahora eres millonaria?—** Cuestionó Quinn tras ver como se detenían frente a una tienda de electrónica.

—**No. Pero dicen que en Europa hace mucho frío**— respondió mientras observaba el escaparate cubierto de televisores y ordenadores.

—**¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Europa con la ropa que tú te has comprado?**

—**No quiero pasar frío en Inglaterra—**replicó sin apartar la mirada del escaparate, y provocando la sorpresa en Quinn, que incluso a punto estuvo de dejar caer una de las bolsas que portaba.

—**¿Inglaterra?...Rachel eso significa…**

—**Eso significa que si te hace feliz verme luchar por mis sueños**— volvió la mirada hacia la ella— **voy a conseguir que seas la persona más feliz del mundo.**

—¡**Oh dios! Rachel… ¿Hablas en serio? ¡es genial!—** los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar y no pudo evitar abrazarla de forma desastrosa debido a la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban entre las dos.

—**Hey… no cantes victoria tan pronto, aún tengo que solucionar un pequeño inconveniente para poder irme tranquila.**

—**¿Qué inconveniente**?— preguntó volviendo a su posición inicial**— ¿Que han dicho tus padres?.**

—**No... Mis padres aún no saben nada, se lo pienso contar esta noche si soluciono ese tema del que te hablo. Por ahora eres la primera persona en saberlo**

—**Pues… ya me estás haciendo feliz. ¡Oh dios! Rachel Berry triunfando en Europa. Dios…suena tan…**

—**Te he dicho que te tranquilices, que aún no está todo como debe de estar para poder irme.**

—**Ok, ****a ver… ¿Qué inconveniente tienes que solucionar? Dime si te puedo ayudar.**

—**Ok, tú me vas a ayudar sin duda**, **pero por ahora solo necesito que sostengas mis bolsas. Toma**— le entregó las bolsas— **esperarme aquí un segundo**

—**¿Esperarte?—** pregunto mientras cogía las bolsas con algo de dificultad.

—**Si… solo un segundo**, **por favor**— Respondió segundos antes de colarse en el interior de la tienda— **Puedes mirar la tele mientras— **Añadió sonriente mientrasseñalaba a las pantallas que había en el escaparate y en las que se podían observar las imágenes de un video clip que se repetía en todas las pantallas.

No dijo nada. Quinn aceptó la propuesta y permaneció a la espera omitiendo la idea de mirar las pantallas. De hecho, la mejor idea que tuvo para aguantar esos minutos de espera con la carga de bolsas destrozando sus manos, la tuvo al descubrir justo enfrente del escaparate varias banquetas en las que algunos compradores del centro comercial se tomaban un descanso.

La rubia observó un hueco y no dudó en tomarlo, dejando caer las bolsas sobre sus pies y tomando asiento.

Permanecía atenta al interior de la tienda, observando como Rachel hablaba con uno de los dependientes y minutos después anotaba algo en un papel, para terminar perdiéndose por el interior de la misma

Estaba cansada. El día había sido agotador. Tras haber recorrido las 2 horas en coche desde Columbia hasta Lima, se fue a trabajar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Tuvo que prepararse ella la comida y terminar de arreglar la casa que permanecía completamente desentendida debido al poco tiempo que pasaban en ella, luego llegó Rachel y casi dos horas después aún permanecían en aquel centro. Un cansancio que aumentaba al pensar en lo que aún le quedaba para las próximas horas; ir al súper, preparar la cena y regresar a Columbia.

Por suerte, la compañía de Rachel era lo suficientemente agradable como para olvidarse un poco de aquel agotamiento que ya pesaba sobre ella, y que la llevaba a permanecer ausente en aquellos minutos, tras dejar de verla en el interior de la tienda.

Fue justo en ese instante, en el que comprobaba de nuevo que Rache no daba señales de vida, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las pantallas de televisión del escaparate. Un fondo negro le llamó la atención y le hizo creer que todas habían dejado de funcionar a la vez. Pero estaba completamente equivocada.

Apenas unos segundos después, la imagen regresaba a ellas, pero esta vez no pertenecían a ningún video musical, o a las escenas de alguna película. Dos manos aparecieron sosteniendo una hoja blanca en la que aparecía un mensaje. Un mensaje que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por algunos segundos.

"**El único inconveniente que me surge para ser feliz..."**

Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Quinn se levantó, y volviendo a recoger las bolsas se acercó al escaparate sin perder de vista aquella imagen. Las manos que sujetaban el papel se movieron dejándolo caer para mostrar otra frase que aguardaba en otra hoja.

"**es saber que vas a estar esperándome, por eso necesito preguntarte"**

Las piernas de Quinn comenzaron a temblar al reconocer el pequeño anillo que una de las manos llevaba en su dedo anular. Una nueva hoja volvía a aparecer tras eliminar la anterior.

**¿Quieres ser mi chica?**

Ni siquiera se percató de ello, pero de sus ojos se desprendieron un par de lágrimas que rápidamente recorrieron sus mejillas mientras ella seguía allí, observando la última de las pantallas hasta que el fundido a negro la devolvía a la realidad. Apenas unos segundos después, la voz de Rachel la hacía reaccionar desde la entrada de la tienda.

La observaba tímidamente, con una leve sonrisa y la mirada completamente iluminada. Quinn le devolvió la mirada, tratando de mantenerse firme y procurando que sus piernas no se rindiesen ante la avalancha de nervios que sacudían a su cuerpo.

Rachel caminó hacia ella.

—**Y bien, Quinn Fabray, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	45. Entra en casa

CAPITULO 44

ENTRA EN CASA

—**¿Te has quedado muda?—** Rachel esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Quinn, que permanecía inmóvil observándola.—**Quinn… me estás empezando a asustar, ¿Estás bien?—** Insistió empezando a preocuparse, pero Quinn no habló. Y no lo hizo porque justo frente a ella, detrás de Rachel, apareció alguien muy familiar**.—¿Qué te pasa, Quinn?.**

—**¿Rachel?—** La voz de un chico sacó a ambas de su particular pulso de miradas. La morena se giró al escuchar la voz que provenía detrás de su espalda y su cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—**Jesse**— Musitó completamente atónita— **¿Qué…que haces aquí?**

El chico avanzó sonriendo hacia ella, que no pudo negarle el abrazo como saludo mientras Quinn comenzaba a reaccionar.

—**¿Qué tal estás? Llevo semanas sin saber nada de ti ¿Cómo fue en Chicago?—**Cuestionó casi sin darle tiempo a procesar el abrazo al que la tenía sometida. Un abrazo que empezó a molestar a Quinn.

—**Hola Jesse**— Interrumpió la rubia tratando de acabar con el prolongado abrazo.

—**Ohm hola Quinn… ¿Cómo estás?.**

—**¿No me ves?—** respondió forzando la sonrisa— **Estoy perfecta**, **¿Y tú?**

Rachel aprovechó para deshacerse del abrazo de Jesse mientras éste comenzaba a conversar con Quinn.

—**Si, ya veo, estás… radiante, aunque te noto algo en los ojos, ¿Has llorado?—** preguntó con contagiándose del sarcasmo que Quinn habia utilizado para hablarle. Pero Rachel no permitió que la tensa conversación tuviera réplica por parte de la rubia.

—**No**— interrumpió la morena.— **Es el cansancio, llevamos toda la tarde de un lado a otro y la estoy desquiciando—** trató de calmar el estado de tensión en el que se encontraban los dos.

Realmente no entendía muy bien el por qué, intuía que todo se debía a que Jesse había sido su ex pero no era motivo para que Quinn estuviese tan seria ante la presencia del joven. Entre ellos la relación había sido cordial o al menos eso creía.

— **¿Estabais de compras?—** interrogó cambiando de tema.

—**Eh si. Necesitaba algo de ropa y Quinn me está acompañando.**

— **Bueno más que acompañar, es la sujeta bolsas oficial de Rachel Berry—se burló**

—**No, nada que ver** –Replicó Rachel molesta por la indirecta, al tiempo que trataba de recuperar las bolsas que seguía portando Quinn. Pero ésta se lo impidió.

—**No te preocupes cielo**— respondió dulcemente dejando en shock a la morena— **lo dice porque él desearía estar en mi lugar.**

—**Vaya… ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?, ¿Desde cuándo es tan cariñosa contigo?—** miraba a la morena

—**No… no te estás perdiendo nada, en realidad estás interrumpiendo, pero parece que no eres consciente o no quieres verlo.**

—**Quinn, por favor**…—Susurró Rachel

—**¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo, él pregunta y yo respondo—** replicó con sarcasmo.

—**Ok,** **dejémoslo estar—**susurró al tiempo que se giraba hacia el chico— **Jesse, Quinn y yo somos amigas ya no nos llevamos tan mal, así que puede dirigirse a mí como quiera.**

—**¿Qué?—** preguntó Quinn centrando su mirada en ella.

—**Quinn, relájate**— respondió regalándole una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar a Jesse.—**¿Qué tal tu verano?**

—**No, no me relajo—interrumpía Quinn—De hecho, me voy a marchar, creo que voy sobrando aquí**— espetó pillando por sorpresa a Rachel, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya veía como Quinn se alejaba de ellos con grandes zancadas en dirección hacia la salida.

—**¿Pero…?****¡Quinn!—** exclamó la morena al ver que se alejaba**.—¿Dónde vas?**

—**¿Qué le pasa? ¿Sigue con sus ataques bipolares?**—apuntilló el chico logrando que Rachel también perdiese la paciencia.

—**Lo**** siento Jesse, me tengo que ir. Te llamo y hablamos con más calma, ¿Ok?—**masculló mientras comenzaba a alejarse de él**— Tengo algo que contarte—** añadió segundos antes de descubrir como Quinn ya había alcanzado la salida del centro comercial y se dirigía hacia el aparcamiento.

Rachel tuvo que correr sorteando a la gente que se interponía en su camino para lograr alcanzarla, hasta que recordó algo que la iba a obligar a detenerse.

—**¡Quinn!—** Exclamó ya desde fuera del centro dónde pudo observar a la rubia inmóvil frente su coche, síntoma inequívoco de que también había olvidado que dependía de ella para poder regresar a su casa. La vergüenza parecía colapsarla, o tal vez era la rabia lo que lograban colorear de un tono rojizo sus mejillas.

La morena pausó su caminata al acercarse y ver como seguía esperándola frente al coche. Al llegar hasta ella simplemente la rodeo y fue a abrir el maletero del mismo para que dejase las bolsas que aún seguía portando.

Quinn permanecía completamente erguida frente al coche, no giró su cabeza ni lanzó mirada alguna a Rachel en ningún momento.

Simplemente se limitó a colocar las bolsas una vez que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, y se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto dejando tras ella un sonoro portazo.

Rachel terminó de colocar las bolsas antes de volver a su asiento al que accedió completamente en silencio.

—**Llévame a casa por favor—** terminó por hablar.

—**Te llevaré donde yo quiera**— respondió la morena.

—**Ok…**— La rubia hizo ademán de abrir la puerta para bajarse del coche pero Rachel estuvo rápida y la detuvo.

—**Quinn, ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos te pasa?.**

—**Déjame Rachel**— respondió con la voz temblorosa**— me quiero ir a casa.**

—**Está bien, cabezota**— respondió soltando el brazo de la rubia y poniendo el coche en marcha— **pero no es justo…**

—**Te avergüenzas de mí**—soltó de la nada y la confusión se apoderó de Rachel que ya habia empezado a conducir.

—**¿Qué?**

—**"Somos amigas**"— Replicó mientras sus manos entrecomillaba cada frase que decía— **"puede llamarme como quiera"—** El tono de su voz sonaba entre burla e ironía al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, y sus ojos se movían inquietos en un claro gesto de desaprobación por aquellas palabras de la morena.

Rachel trataba de aguantar la risa, sabía que estaba enfadada y aunque su forma de expresar el enfado era realmente divertida, no quería que la situación empeorase.

—**No lo entiendo… ¿Te molesta que le haya dicho que somos amigas?**

—**No, lo que me molesta que no seas capaz de reconocerle lo que somos porque sea tu ex, me molesta que ese imbécil se crea el centro del universo, me molesta su cara, su todo…**

—**Ok, acepto que te moleste él, aunque no creo que sea lógico, pero ¿Qué pretendes que le diga que somos?.**

—**¿Que pretendo que le digas que somos? Pues la verdad.**

—**¿Qué verdad Quinn?.**

—**Rachel… ¿Me estás jodiendo?**

—**No Quinn, es que no entiendo qué quieres que le diga que somos, que yo sepa solo somos amigas… ¿No?**

—**¿Tú le pides a tus amigas que sean tu chica?—** preguntó con ironía.

—**No… pero si lo hago, espero una respuesta que me deje claro que ya no es mi amiga, sino mi chica**—sentenció lanzando la mirada al frente. Y Quinn enmudeció rápidamente.

Aquella afirmación la había dejado completamente fuera de lugar, porque no tenía excusa alguna para replicarle. Oficialmente ellas solo eran amigas, ya que no había respondido a su petición. Pero no iba a dejar que ganara aquella batalla, y aunque tardó varios minutos en hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

—**No sabía que fuese necesaria mi respuesta**—respondió con algo de orgullo—**Es algo evidente.**

—**Lo siento. Siento muchísimo no ser** ** adivina—**replicó un tanto molesta**— Te hice una pregunta que, si no recuerdo mal, tú misma necesitabas oír para poder responder, y cuando te la hago, me encuentro a una chica que no habla y que termina llorando… ¿Qué se supone que debo entender?**

Volvía el silencio y la falta de excusas.

Quinn seguía lanzando la mirada al frente tratando de asimilar la nueva reprimenda y buscando por supuesto, las palabras exactas para debatirla. Pero éstas no llegaban. Saber que Rachel esperaba una respuesta, lograba bloquearla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sobre todo cuando el coche se detenía en un semáforo y aprovechaba para mirarla impaciente.

**—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy testaruda?**—masculló Rachel y el orgullo de Quinn la hizo mantener la mirada al frente, tensando la mandíbula para contenerse y la ceja alzada desafiando cualquier vestigio de gravedad.—**No me vas a reconocer que esa actitud es por culpa de los celos, ¿Verdad?**

**—Rachel, si pretendes sacarme de quicio, vas mal encaminada. Llévame a mi casa, por favor.**

**—Quinn**—susurró, pero ésta seguía manteniendo la tozudez que la llevaba a actuar de aquella manera—**Quinn, ¿Puedes mirarme, por favor?—**añadió a modo de súplica**.—¡Quinn!—**insistió

**—¿Qué, Rachel? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**—la miró visiblemente enfadada**—¿Qué estoy celosa por culpa de ese idiota? Pues sí, sí que lo estoy. Lo estoy y con razón, porque ese idiota es mala persona, y lo sabes. Pero te da igual, y en vez de ignorarlo simplemente le abrazas, y le dices que soy tu amiga…**

**—¡Quinn!—**la volvió a interrumpir obligándola a que centrara su mirada en ella.

**—¿Qué? **

— **¿Quieres…Quieres ser mi chica?—**volvió a preguntar con dulzura, tratando de acabar con aquel absurdo malentendido que las estaba llevando a discutir. Y Quinn dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—**¿Sin interrupciones?**

—**Tú, yo y el coche.**

—**¿Sin vergüenza?**

—**Con orgullo...**

Silencio. Una sonrisa que terminó dibujándose en los labios de Quinn y el muñequito verde de los peatones comenzando a parpadear.

—**¿Y bien?**

—**Si –** respondió Quinn eliminando el malestar que le habían provocado los celos.

Rachel simplemente sonrió, y tras lanzarse hacia sus labios para robarle un fugaz beso, bajó la ventanilla de su puerta ante la atónita mirada de Quinn y se centró en el coche que junto al suyo, esperaba a que el semáforo le diese vía verde para continuar.

—**¿Qué haces, Rachel?**

—**Demostrarte que no me avergüenzo de nada, y menos de ti**—**respondió sin siquiera mirarla—** **¡****Hey**…**Tú**!— Llamó la atención del joven que conducía el coche y que giró su cabeza para observarla— ¡**Y****a no es mi amiga…!**— exclamó a todo volumen mientras señalaba a Quinn, que la miraba completamente atónita— **¡Ahora es mi chica…¿ lo oyes? ¡mi chica!—** gritó aún más fuerte provocando la risa del joven que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡**Rachel**!— Replicó tirando de la morena hacia dentro del coche— **¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?**.

—**Ya puedo decir que eres mi chica ¿No?.**

—**Sí… pero no tienes por qué gritárselo al primero que te encuentres**— trató de permanecer seria, aunque la sonrisa ya luchaba por hacerse hueco de nuevo en su rostro

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Porque pensaran que estás loca.**

—**Es que lo estoy**—sonrió—**Por ti.**

—**Vamos—**reaccionó casi tartamudeando tras la nueva declaración**— El semáforo está verde.**

—**A sus órdenes**— respondió de forma divertida al tiempo que aceleraba.

—**¿Dónde vamos?—** preguntó tras unos minutos de trayecto en el que observó que la morena no tomaba la dirección hacia su casa.

—**Al súper… ¿No tenías que comprar algo?**

—**Te dije que me llevaras a mi casa… Sigo enfadada.**

—**¿Qué****?**— Cuestionó confusa**— ¿Por qué?, ya eres mi chica, deberías de ser la persona más feliz del universo**—Bromeó, pero el gesto de Quinn había vuelto a torcerse.

—**No me has defendido de los ataques de míster perfecto.—**Masculló cruzándose de brazos.

—**Oh dios,** **vamos Quinn… Es Jesse, siempre es así de cínico y sarcástico, es mejor no prestarle atención.**

—**Rachel… Jesse habla para hacerme daño.**

—**¡****No!—** exclamó mientras tomaba un aparcamiento— **A Jesse la única persona que le molesta es Finn. Es a él al único que trata de ofender cada vez que tiene ocasión.**

—**Jesse sabe que yo estoy...o mejor dicho, sabe que estaba tratando de tener algo contigo.**

—**¿Qué?—** la miró sorprendida.— **¿Sabe lo nuestro?**

—**No… él sabe que yo estaba interesada en ti, y seguirá creyéndolo.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?**

—**Es una larga historia Rachel, y sinceramente, no recordarlo me pone mal, y no me apetece en absoluto sentirme peor de lo que ya me hace sentir. **

—**Pero…Quinn, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido con él?—volvió a insistir preocupada.**

—**Olvidaló. Vamos, entremos en el supermercado.**

—**Quinn—la detuvo segundos antes de que hiciera el intento de abandonar el coche.—¿Me lo contarás en otro momento? **

—**Claro, te lo contaré todo—**susurró sin poder negarle la mirada, recordando como Jesse estuvo a punto de hacer que se alejara de ella para siempre con sus estúpidos juegos psicológicos. Esos que tan bien sabia utilizar para su propio beneficio. Después de ser testigo del cariño que Rachel seguía teniendo por él, lo mejor era guardar silencio al menos hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos de él, como para no caer en sus trampas de nuevo. Porque si había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que confesándole toda lo sucedido a Rachel, no dudaría en pedirle explicaciones al chico. Y lo último que deseaba era provocar un nuevo encuentro entre ambos.

Ya habría tiempo más adelante.

—**Está bien—** aceptó la propuesta para evitar volver a discutir con la rubia.—**¿Olvidamos el enfado entonces?—** preguntó segundos antes de adentrarse en el supermercado.

—**Bueno… si me ayudas a elegir que comprar para la cena, lo olvidaré.**

—**Trato hecho—** sonrió regalándole un guiño de ojos.

La visita al supermercado apenas duró 10 minutos ya que la hora de la cena estaba a punto de llegar, y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. El trayecto de vuelta a casa de Quinn tampoco fue demasiado largo. Rachel había elegido el supermercado más cercano al hogar de la rubia, y solo tuvieron que recorrer varias manzanas hasta llegar al jardín de la chica.

—**¿Está tu madre?—** preguntó mientras observaba la entrada de la casa.

—**No… me dijo que llegaría tarde y cuando dice eso es que voy a tener tiempo de sobra para preparar la cena, y morirme de hambre.**

Rachel conducía despacio por la calle deteniendo el coche unos metros más alejado de la casa.

—**Hey… ¿Por qué te alejas?—**preguntó curiosa**— ¿Tienes miedo a que te vea mi madre si regresa antes o qué?— **sonrió divertida.

—**No… pero quiero despedirme de ti en condiciones, y no me gustaría que nos interrumpieran alguno de tus vecinos.**

—**¿Vecinos****?**—musitó divertida—**M****ira a tu alrededor, es la calle más solitaria de toda Lima**

—**Mejor, mucho mejor**— susurró mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y le sonreía con travesura.

—**Hey... Rachel—**murmuró con algo de temor— **Vale que no haya muchos vecinos, vale que te hayas puesto justo debajo del único farol que no da luz en toda la calle, y vale que mi madre no esté en casa… pero te recuerdo que estamos en la calle. No vayas a hacer algo de lo que luego no puedas escapar**— trataba de detener apenas sin resistencia el cuerpo de Rachel, que lentamente se acercaba a ella.

—**Solo quiero darte un beso de buenas noches, ¿Tanto te cuesta resistirte a mis encantos?—** bromeó desviando la mirada hacia los labios de la rubia.

—**Rachel, no lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti. Es probable que ese simple beso que me vas a dar te resulte difícil de cortar y luego…te recuerdo que ambas tenemos que irnos.**

—**No te preocupes por mí** – Susurró a escasos centímetros sus labios—**E****staré bien.**

Ese último susurro llego a Quinn acompañado de un embriagador y tentador aliento al que no pudo resistirse. Apenas tardó un microsegundo en sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y dejarse llevar por completo.

Ilusas.

Pensaron que un simple beso de despedida solo sería eso, un beso de despedida, pero fue notar como sus cuerpos se buscaban el uno al otro y las manos se acariciaban casi sin control, para perder por completo el control. Al fin y al cabo, era su primer beso como pareja, aunque minutos antes Rachel le hubiese robado justo cuando se detenían en el semáforo.

Y ese primer beso como pareja, las llevó a querer más, a desear algo más que el roce de sus lenguas o las caricias de sus manos. La respiración agitada también lo exigía, y el impulso de Rachel ganándole terreno en el asiento, obligándola a que retrocediera poco a poco para permitirle más espacio a su lado.

Rachel, que se mantenía casi a pulso mientras Quinn apoyaba su costado sobre el respaldo del asiento, no pudo evitar dejar caer su mano sobre la cintura de la rubia, buscando la suavidad de la piel bajo su camiseta y confirmar que aquella tarde, su chica había decidido no utilizar sujetador alguno. Algo que evidentemente no pasó desapercibido para ella cuando la vio salir de su casa, y que en aquel instante le permitía disfrutar aún más de aquel intenso momento de despedida.

El escalofrío no tardó en llegar erizando toda su piel cuando Rachel accedió por completo a su pecho. Como tampoco tardó en aparecer un sugerente gemido, que sonó tan provocador que hizo que el beso se detuviera, y las miradas se cruzasen.

Un gesto. Un roce sensual de su lengua sobre los labios de Quinn, hizo que perdiese por completo la cordura.

—**Entra en casa— **susurró la rubia tras humedecer sus labios.

—**Me encantaría**—replicó Rachel dibujando una traviesa sonrisa y sin dejar de regalarle pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios—**P****ero tenemos planes.**

—**Oh…mierda**—masculló con un tono desesperado que hizo reír más a la morena.—**No tiene gracia, Rachel.**

—**¿No decías que era yo la que no podría resistirse? —** Susurró sin apenas dejar que un centímetro la separase de los labios de Quinn.

—**Mi mente no funciona ahora mismo, asi que no voy a discutir absolutamente nada. Solo quiero que me beses**—Suplicó.

—**Sólo uno más, ¿Ok**?— sonreía.

Ni siquiera respondió. Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación a modo de afirmación, y Rachel la volvió a besar suavemente, con una dulzura exquisita.

—**Es la hora**— musitó con dulzura.

—**Maldita hora.**

—**Vamos, será mejor que empieces a preparar esa cena para mi suegra**, **quiero decir,** **para tu madre**…— rectificó divertida

—**Ya…Ya voy** — trató de ignorar aquella broma tras volver a besarla antes de abandonar el coche y permitir que lo pusiera en marcha. –**Avísame cuando llegues, ¿Ok?**

—**Lo haré. Cuídate Quinn.**

—**Y tú**—musitó recuperando la sonrisa—**Eh…¡Rachel! ¡Espera!—**la detuvo segundos antes de que comenzara a alejarse de ella.

—**Dime…**

—**Si te invito a dormir conmigo mañana, ¿Aceptarías?**—preguntó acercándose de nuevo a la ventanilla.

—**No lo sé**, **primero deberías invitarme**— respondió divertida.

—**Ok**

—**¿No me vas a invitar?**

—**Avísame cuando llegues a casa… ¿Ok?—**Respondió intencionadamente alejándose poco a poco del coche y permitiendo que la curiosidad se instalase en Rachel. —**Por cierto… espero que te lo pases muy bien ésta noche** — trató de no alzar mucho la voz—**Y**** saluda a mis suegros de mi parte**— sonrió, y la misma sonrisa se instaló en la morena, que no pudo evitar contener la carcajada mientras Quinn ya volvía a acercarse a su casa. Fue en ese instante, y tras tocar levemente la bocina del coche para que se girase y la mirase por última vez, cuando supo que responderle.

—**Quinn…**— musitó permitiendo que pudiese leer sus labios perfectamente**— ¿Te he dicho hoy que** **te quiero?**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	46. Un caramelo

CAPITULO 45

UN CARAMELO

— **No sé cómo me dejo convencer tan fácilmente por vosotros**… —Masculló Hiram mientras terminaba de beber el último sorbo que quedaba en su copa.

—**¿Cómo te vas a resistir a lo que te pide tu única hija? Es imposible**— Replicó Rachel sonriente.

—**Ni a tu hija ni a mí—**intervino Leroy**—Tenemos gran poder de convicción ¿verdad?—** interrogaba con la mirada a su hija buscando su aprobación.

—**Pues sintiéndolo mucho, vamos a tener que ir terminando la velada. Mirad la hora que es y mañana tengo que volver a levantarme igual que hoy.**

—**Un momento papá, me gustaría contaros algo antes de volver a casa.**

—**¡****Te lo dije!**— Exclamó Leroy sin dejar que continuase mientras hacia gestos llamativos a Hiram— **vamos hija… hazlo oficial.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer oficial? —** preguntó indecisa

—**No tienes que esconderlo más—**replicó Hiram**—Te conocemos, y sabemos que entre tú y Quinn…**

—**¡No!—** interrumpió la morena — **no quiero hablaros de eso.**

—**¿Entonces?—** preguntó extrañado Leroy

—**Quiero hablaros de la beca.—**Aclaró provocando la sorpresa en sus padres**—He decidido aceptarla.**

—**Oh dios, ¿Estás hablando en serio?—**cuestionó Leroy

—**Totalmente en serio, papá**. **Sé que os hace ilusión que aproveche esta oportunidad y bueno, de esa forma también vosotros podréis decidir si seguir aquí o buscar otro lugar mejor— **miró a Hiram haciendo referencia a aquel maldito turno de trabajo que lo estaba agotando física y psicológicamente.

—**Hija… no tienes que pensar en mí, es algo que tienes que hacer porque tú quieras, porque sientas que quieres hacerlo, no porque mi trabajo esté mejor o peor.**

—**Lo sé… pero vosotros también influís en la decisión al igual que**…— hizo una pausa al sentir como la sonrisa de Quinn se colaba entre sus pensamientos.

—**¿Al igual que qué?—** preguntó curioso al notar el gesto de la chica.

—**Nada papá—**rectificó**— La decisión está tomada. Quiero ir a Londres, terminar el año, graduarme y que las universidades se peleen por mí—**Sentenció provocando las sonrisas en sus padres..

—**Me parece una decisión muy acertada**—habló Leroy— **Brindemos pues por los sueños que se van a cumplir**— añadió al tiempo que levantaba su copa e incitaba a los demás a hacerlo.

—**Por la familia—**susurró Hiram

—**Por el amor—**añadió Rachel ampliando la sonrisa. Una sonrisa que indudablemente se debía a ella. A Quinn, quien hacía ya rato que había terminado la cena con su madre y se disponía a tratar de descansar. Aquella noche, por fortuna, no tuvieron que viajar hasta Columbia. Judy recibió la llamada de su hermana indicándole que podía pasar la noche cuidando a su madre, por lo que el viaje tuvo que ser desplazado hasta el día siguiente.

Quinn agradeció no tener que volver a viajar. Desde que había llegado de Los Ángeles no había tenido ni un solo día de descanso, sin embargo, una vez que estuvo dispuesta a meterse en la cama y tratar de conseguir dormir toda la noche sin ningún tipo de interrupción, recordó aquel momento del beso en el coche, y como había tanteado a Rachel para que durmiesen juntas el día siguiente.

Una fantástica idea comenzó a rondarle y no pudo evitar transportar su portátil hasta la cama, donde completamente relajada comenzó a dar forma a aquel pensamiento, y a hacerlo real.

Aunque su tranquilidad iba a durar poco. Justo el tiempo que pasó hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar y descubría el nombre de Santana en la pantalla.

Ni siquiera dudó un segundo.

—**Santana López me llama a éstas horas…Mmm**— respondió con un tono de humor— **Algo debe de pasar.**

— **Cuando se atiende a una llamada, se hace con un "hola"¿No te han enseñado eso en el colegio?**

Quinn sonreía ante la original contestación de la latina.

—**Sí, y mi madre me enseñó a no atender llamadas de teléfono después de las once de la noche, ¿Quieres que te cuelgue?**

—**Ni se te ocurra.**

—**Ok, ****¿Qué tal estás?** — preguntó más relajada**.—¿A qué se debe tu llamada?**

—**Pues** **estoy en el cielo…**

—**Wow, ¿Sigues en las Vegas?**

—**No… estoy con Britt en Nuevo México, partimos esta mañana desde los Ángeles y hemos decidido hacer otra ruta distinta de vuelta, el GPS de Rachel es un compañero perfecto.**

—**Oh… bien, ¿Y os está yendo bien en el camino? Espero que estéis descansando lo que debéis descansar.**

—**Si… mamá—** se burló**— Estamos siendo muy responsables**..

.**Si… claro, muy responsables tú y Britt.**

—¡**Hey, basta ya!, te estoy llamando para escuchar tu voz un rato y te pones a increparme.**

—**¿Me echas de menos?.**

—**Mmm... Un poco, pero no lo tengas mucho en cuenta ¿eh?**— volvía a reír— **¿Qué estabas haciendo?.**

—**Pues estoy metida en la cama mientras buscaba algo en Internet.**

—**¿Qué buscas?—** preguntó curiosa.

—**Lo siento… aun no puedo decir nada.**

—**Mmmm... ¿Está Berry ahí contigo?.**

—**No… ¿por qué?.**

—**No sé, como dices que estabas metida en la cama.**

—**¿De qué hablas? Estoy en mi casa, además… ¿Por qué iba a tener a Rachel en mi cama? ¿No está con vosotras?** — trataba de confundirla

—**¿Cómo?...pero es que Ra….—** se detuvo— **Ok, nada, nada… sólo estaba bromeando, claro que Rachel está con nosotras**— mintió tratando de salir de aquella encerrona.

—**Ya… pues mira, ya que está ahí contigo, puedes decirle que me ha encantado salir de compras con ella ésta tarde**— se burló.

—¡**Joder Quinn! ¿Eres una imbécil?—** se desahogó— **pensaba que había metido la pata y que la insoportable de Berry no te había dicho nada de su vuelvas a hacerme algo así, ¿Ok?**

—**Hey, hey ¿Qué es eso de la insoportable de Berry? ¿A ti te gusta que yo me meta con Britt?**

—**No tiene nada que ver, Berry es frustrante y Britt**…— hizo una pausa lanzando un suspiro— **Britt está ahora mismo metida en la ducha tratando de provocarme.**

—**Rachel es frustrante… sí, pero no voy a permitir que la insultes.**

—**Uhh… la defensora Quinn o la enamorada Fabray, ¿Con cuál de ellas hablo?**

—**Con la novia de Berry—**respondió sin poder contener la sonrisa.

—**¿¡Qué!?—** exclamó tan alto que Quinn tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oído— **¿Estáis juntas?.**

—**No grites—**recriminó Quinn**— mis vecinos aún no lo saben y se van a enterar desde aquí**— añadió con sarcasmo.

—**¿Cómo no quieres que grite? Me estás diciendo que lo tuyo con Berry es algo… ¿Oficial? ¿Algo serio?**

—**Sí… bueno, más o menos. Sólo lo sabemos ella, yo… y tú—** sonrió

—**¿Y bien?¿Qué tal es como novia Rachel? Si te soy sincera siempre he sentido curiosidad, no consigo comprender como ha podido conquistar a Finn, Puck y Jesse en un solo año…y ahora está contigo ¿Cuál es su secreto?**

—**Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, hasta que descubrí que tiene un…—** se quedó en silencio.

—**¿Un qué?**

—**Lo siento… son cosas que no puedo contar, así que será mejor que sigas sintiendo esa curiosidad—** se burló.

—**Te recuerdo que tú eres mi amiga y que las amigas se cuentan las cosas entre ellas. Esas intimidades…como yo hice contigo, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**¿Cuándo regresáis?—**Cuestionó permitiendo que la curiosidad siguiese adueñándose de ella.

—**Pues imagino que el sábado por la mañana estaremos ahí.**

—**Ok**

—**¿Por qué? **

— **Es probable que organice algo para la noche, y tenéis que estar. De hecho, quiero que todos los chicos estén.**

—**Lo vais a declarar delante de todos.**

—**No, nada que ver. Quiero hacerle una despedida a Rachel…y creo que estaría bien contar con todos.**

—**¿Despedida?¿Despedida de qué? ¡Oh dios mio! ¿Os vais a casar? No, no, Quinn, no puedes casarte, aún sois…**

—**¿Qué dices de casarnos? **

—**Estás hablando de una despedida.—**Replicó confusa y Quinn no pudo sentir como el nudo se anclaba en su garganta**.—¿De qué hablas?**

—**A Rachel le han ofrecido una beca para graduarse en un instituto de música…**— hizo una pausa para evitar que la voz se le quebrase**— en Londres**.

Era la primera vez que era consciente de la lejanía de la ciudad.

—**¿Londres?¿Se va a Europa? Oh dios, ¿Y qué pasa contigo? Quiero decir, ¿Se dedica a provocarte hasta que caes y ahora se marcha?, no lo entiendo.**

—**Si lo que tratas de decir es que ha estado jugando conmigo, te equivocas. Rachel no quería aceptar esa beca justamente por quedarse conmigo. **

—**¿Entonces no se va?**

—**Sí, si se marcha. Yo mismo le he pedido que lo piense bien y tome la mejor decisión para ella. Y evidentemente, la mejor es marcharse. **

—**¿Evidentemente?—**cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—**Sí, evidentemente—**replicó molesta**—Es la mejor oportunidad que puede tener ahora para lograr sus sueños. **

—**Pero ¿Y tú? Tanto tiempo esperando a estar así con ella y cuando lo consigues…se acaba.**

—**Yo estoy bien.—T**rató de sonar convincente, aunque en ese instante las ganas de llorar empezaban a apoderarse de ella**— Sólo quiero que ella aproveche esa ocasión. Tú sabes igual que yo, que Rachel no será feliz si al menos no intenta alcanzar sus sueños, marcharse a un instituto de música que probablemente le abra las puertas de la universidad que ella quiera, es todo un regalo que no debe desaprovechar. Además, yo no podría ser feliz sabiendo que ni siquiera piensa en esa opción por quedarse aquí, y tan solo son nueve meses. Llevo años superando esto—**sonrió resignada—**Nueve meses no son nada.**

¡**Guau!—** exclamó**— Jamás pensé decir algo así, pero...Realmente estás enamorada. **

—**Creía que era algo que ya sabias—**replicó con sarcasmo**— Además, ¿De qué te extrañas? Estoy convencida de que tu harías lo mismo por Britt ¿no?.**

—**Pues si te soy sincera,** **no lo sé—**respondió alargando la pausa**—No creo que fuese capaz de aguantar todo un año sin verla. Aunque no esté con ella, aunque no sea mi chica, necesito verla, y si es a diario, mucho mejor. No sé, es como si a un niño le das un caramelo y se lo quitas justo cuando se desprende del papel que lo envuelve.**

No puedo evitar enmudecer.

Quinn tragó saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras. Santana no pudo estar más acertada respecto a la metáfora que utilizó para describir lo que le estaba sucediendo. Un caramelo. Un delicioso caramelo que había llegado por fin a su vida después de años de lucha interna, y externa. Después de años de confusión, y muchas lágrimas por no saber cómo controlar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que Rachel despertaba en ella con una simple sonrisa, o cuando la observaba cantar en la sala de ensayo. Un caramelo que olía y tenía un aspecto delicioso, y que no estaban a punto de quitárselo cuando ya había logrado descubrir su sabor.

Desde que lo supo, solo pensaba y hacía suya la ilusión de aquella Rachel Berry que recordaba cada día que iba a triunfar en la música. No se había detenido a pensar en cómo lo iba a sobrellevar la distancia después de lograr tenerla a su lado, como la estaba teniendo en aquellos días.

—**¿Estás ahí?—** preguntó Santana al notar el mutismo.

—**Eh... si, lo siento, es tarde San. ¿Te parece mejor si hablamos con más calma el sábado cuando regreses?¿Ok?**— no podía continuar hablando.

—**Está bien… Britt ya anda reclamándome por aquí.**

—**Ok,** **Cuidaros mucho, y volved sanas y salvas por favor—**la voz de Quinn se quebraba con cada palabra.

—**Lo haremos.** **Buenas noches Quinny—** se despidió tratando de provocarle una última sonrisa, aunque no lo iba a lograr.

Quinn no pudo decir nada más, y colgó la llamada notando como algunas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos tras contener la congoja durante toda la conversación. Trataba de mantener la compostura pero sentía esa gran bola en su interior que había aumentado en apenas unos minutos y la tristeza la inundaba por completo.

Apenas pudo terminar de concretar aquel asunto que la había llevado a conectarse a la red e instintivamente abrió la página de Rachel, como si un canto de sirena la estuviese avisando para que lo hiciera. Como si tuviese la verdadera necesidad de verla para poder convencerse de que no era una locura dejarla ir. No fue una buena idea.

La enorme sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Rachel en su imagen de perfil la hicieron hundirse aún más en aquel sollozo que se había convertido en llanto.

Eligió el primero de los videos que tenía alojados en su espacio y oprimió el botón de play para al menos permitirse el lujo de dormir con la mejor de las imágenes colándose por sus retinas. Se acomodó de costado abrazando la almohada y esperó que el sueño terminase venciéndola, con la perfecta harmonía que suponía la voz de ella, de su chica. De Rachel.

Y precisamente Rachel, horas después, cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a inundar la ciudad, emprendía su particular rutina de ejercicios desplazándose hasta allí, a las puertas de su hogar.

Fue el sonido del teléfono móvil junto a la almohada que abrazaba y el portátil ya sin batería, lo que sacó a Quinn de su placentero sueño aquella mañana. Y con los ojos casi cerrados, atinó a descubrir en su pantalla el remitente del mensaje que ya parpadeaba sin cesar en el mismo.

"**Mi cuerpo se ha quedado sin batería. Si te asomas a la ventana, seré feliz y podré continuar con mi carrera"**

Tuvo que releer el mensaje varias veces para comprender a que se refería Rachel, cuando dirigió su mirada llena de dudas hacia la ventana.

Las mismas dudas que abordaban a Rachel mientras esperaba una respuesta. Dudas por haber sido capaz de enviarle aquel mensaje a las 7:35 de la mañana. A pesar de haber sido advertida por ella para que lo hiciera siempre que anduviese por aquella zona, el hecho de despertarla no le gustaba en absoluto. Le bastó verla aparecer en la ventana para saber que sí, que había interrumpido su sueño sin duda. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la incertidumbre. El pelo alborotado de Quinn y los ojos casi cerrados tratando de asimilar la luz de la mañana, le regalaron una estampa que nunca mas iba a olvidar.

Se limitó a saludarla tímidamente con la mano mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, y Quinn, sin alzar la voz, atinó a invitarla a que cruzara hacia la parte trasera de su hogar, a través del pequeño sendero que separaba su casa de la del vecino. Y eso hizo Rachel.

Sin dejar de mirarla siguió las indicaciones y se bordeó todo el lateral de la casa siguiendo la verja que la dividía.

El pequeño jardín aparecía ante ella y el ruido de una puerta la alertó. Era Quinn, aun con el pelo alborotado y el divertido pijama vistiéndola, y esbozando una leve sonrisa tras descubrirla detrás de la verja.

— **Si llego a saber que me recibes con esa sonrisa, no habría tenido ninguna duda sobre si llamarte o no**— Susurró sonriente, viendo como los pasos de la rubia se volvían cada vez más graciosos hasta que pudo descubrir que caminaba descalza.

—**Te dije que me enfadaría si no lo hacías**—respondió al llegar frente a ella.

—**No me hace gracia la idea de despertarte**— Replicó con dulzura.

—**Me ha venido bien que lo hagas, olvidé poner el despertador anoche y tenía que levantarme pronto.**

—**¿No has ido a ver a tu abuela?**

—**No, mi tía pudo hacerse cargo y no tuvimos que ir.**

—**¿Y tu madre está en casa?.**

—**Si… por eso te he dicho que vinieses hasta aquí.—**Sonrió traviesa.

—**¿Está prohibido que nos veamos en público?—**cuestionó sin perder la sonrisa**—Somos como Romeo y Julieta pero sin padres que se odian, ¿No?**

—**Más o menos. Ahí fuera me iba a resultar un poco complicado darte lo que tengo que dar.**

—**¿Qué me tienes que dar?—** preguntó curiosa..

—**Me has dicho que te has quedado sin batería, ¿No es cierto?—**susurró tras asegurarse que todo seguía en calma a su alrededor y avanzar sobre la verja**— Creo que se cómo recargarte**— Añadió obligándola a que también se inclinase algunos centímetros sobre las tablas de madera que las separaban, y le robó un pequeño, pero dulce beso que apenas duró un suspiro.

—**Tienes razón**—musitó la morena tras permitir que se separase de sus labios—**Esto es mejor que desayunar**…— respondió tras ver como la rubia volvía a separarse— **es una lástima que tenga que marcharme antes de perder el ritmo**.

—**Sé cómo hacer para que no lo pierdas**—insistió Quinn regalándole un pequeño guiño de ojos.

—**No me tientes Quinn Fabray, que solo son las ocho.**

—**Ok, ok…Solo son las ocho, es muy temprano…Pero ¿Qué tal esta noche?**** ¿Dormirás conmigo?**

—**No creo que pueda negarme después de verte con esos shorts**— se inclinó sobre a verja para recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia.

—**Perfecto…**

—**¿No estará tu madre?.**

—**Imagino que sí…**

**¿Y quieres que duerma con ella en casa?. Porque en mi casa no podemos, o bueno…tal vez sí, pero te aseguro que mis padres no dejaran de hacerte preguntas y te sentirás incomoda.—**Trató de excusarse.

—**¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a dormir aquí o en tu casa?**

—**¿Entonces?.**

—**Tú solo tienes que estar preparada sobre las siete, y llevar algo de ropa para mañana, del me encargo yo.**

—**¿Ropa para mañana? **

—**Sí. Confía en mí, prometo que te vas a divertir—**añadió mordiéndose el labio.

—**Mmm, Ok. Una sorpresa más y ya van…Puff, si llego a saber que esto iba a ser a así, me habría enamorado de ti hace mucho**— Respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco—**Me tengo que marchar, Julieta—**se burló.

—**¿Estás segura de que no lo estabas ya?—** replicó divertida.

—**Tal vez…**

—**Cuídate, y no te canses demasiado.**

—**No, no me cansaré—repitió ya alejándose de ella—Te veo luego, ¡Ah! Y gracias por la fuente de energía—**añadió a modo de despedida y sin dejar de sonreírle, gesto que Quinn imitaba a la perfección mientras la observaba perderse por el lateral de su casa. Sonrisa que se esfumó de su rostro al adentrarse en la casa y descubrir como su madre aparecía sentada en la isleta, con el gesto serio mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

—**Buenos…Buenos días, mamá**—musitó nerviosa—**No sabía que estuviese ya despierta.**

—**Quinn,—**respondió ignorando el intento de su hija por desviar la conversación— **entiendo que quieras hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, y me parece perfecto. Siempre y cuando no te perjudique. Por eso te pido que por favor trates de no hacer que todo el barrio hable de ti.**

—**¿Qué?** **No te entiendo**— balbuceó confusa sin dejar de mirarla.

—**Hija, ****he aceptado que quieras salir o como quieran que ustedes le llamen, con una chica, pero te pido por favor que no vayas por la calle haciéndote ver.**

No era vergüenza lo que sintió, pero si notó como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al ser consciente del conocimiento de su madre, y que probablemente las había visto juntas en el jardín.

—**No quiero que te avergüences por lo que te estoy diciendo. **

—**No me avergüenzo**—replicó recuperando la compostura— **Es solo que ****ayer me dijiste que aceptabas mi decisión.**

—**Y lo acepto. **

—**¿Y por qué me dices esto?**

—**Porque no quiero entrar en el supermercado y que la gente hable de ti porque te han visto besándote con una**…— hizo una pausa— **chica. No creo que haya necesidad de que vayas por ahí demostrándolo.**

—**Eres tu quien se avergüenza de mí por lo que veo.**

—**Yo no me avergüenzo de ti, pero no quiero que la gente hable mal de mi hija. ¿No entiendes que te puede perjudicar? La gente es muy mala, Quinn.**

—**¿Y crees que porque yo me esconda va a dejar de serlo? Mamá, estamos en un país libre, y yo quiero hacer lo que deseo.**

—**No voy a discutir contigo a esta hora de la mañana, Quinn—la interrumpió tras acabar el ultimo sorbo de café y dejar la taza sobre la encimera—No me apetece marcharme a trabajar con mal sabor de boca.**

—**No estoy discutiendo. Solo trato de explicarte que no tienes por qué avergonzarte, o preocuparte por lo que la gente diga de mí. Se supone que quieres que sea feliz.**

—**Por eso me preocupo. Porque si la gente habla de ti, no lo serás nunca—**sentenció desafiante y Quinn se limitó a guardar silencio. Pero no porque no tuviese palabras para responderle, sino porque sabía que lo que podría salir de ella en aquel instante, haría demasiado daño a su madre. Algo que ella no parecía querer evitarle a juzgar por la dureza de su mirada.—**Es probable que vuelva tarde—**añadió mientras se acercaba y le regalaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla— **¿Estarás aquí o vas a salir?**

—**Las chicas llegas hoy, así que no creo que duerma en casa**—respondió Quinn sin dejar de mirarla, mostrándose contundente y convencida del tono que utilizó para excusarse por la pequeña escapada que había organizado para Rachel y ella.

—**Muy bien**—masculló con desagrado**—Avísame al menos. Así sabré que duermo sola.**

—**Claro**

—**Cuídate**

—**Adiós, mamá.**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	47. Port Clinton

CAPITULO 46

PORT CLINTON

—**Rachel… tenemos que ir arreglar los papeles para el viaje.—**Leroy apenas dio tiempo a que su hija saliese de la ducha tras la sesión de ejercicio para informarle de los planes.

—**¿Ya?—** preguntó incrédula

—**Cielo, tenemos que volar la semana que viene, no es tan sencillo tenerlo todo listo.**

—**¿La semana que viene?** – Balbuceó completamente sorprendida**—¿Cómo que la semana que viene?**

—**Rachel, si te dije que tenías que decidirte rápido era porque el curso allí comienza a principios del mes que viene, y tenemos que tenerlo todo preparado. Cuándo recibimos la carta tuve una conversación con el vicerrector y nos indicó que lo adecuado sería que viajásemos con antelación para ir acomodándote a la ciudad, ver la residencia, ya sabes. Es un año en Europa no es un viaje de un fin de semana.**

—**Oh dios.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Rachel?**

—**No, no nada—**se excusó**—Está bien, déjame que termine de vestirme y peinarme, y vamos. ¿Ok?**

Casi dos horas estuvieron entre certificados, pasaportes, etc… Convirtiéndose probablemente en la mañana más aburrida que podía recordar. Solo una breve parada en un pequeño restaurante al que solian acudir a menudo, logró eliminar animarla un poco.

—**Papa**— intervino mientras se servía un poco de ensalada **— ésta noche no voy a dormir en casa**— dejó caer sin darle demasiada importancia.

—**¿Cómo que no vas a dormir en casa?—** preguntó un tanto extrañado.

—Pues, pues porque **Britt y Santana han vuelto de los Ángeles, y quieren que nos volvamos a juntar para cenar. Eh…me han dicho van a quedarse en casa de Britt a dormir**.— Respondió casi sin respirar, tras haber organizado la excusa en apenas un par de minutos. Evidentemente estaba mintiendo, y a pesar de que su padre ya era consciente de la relación que empezaba a mantener con Quinn, veía poco oportuno hacerle partícipe de la sorpresa o cita que le tenía preparada para aquella noche. Y Leroy no opuso resistencia alguna al encontrarlo incluso lógico. No obstante, esa conformidad no iba a durar demasiado en el hombre. Le bastaron algunos minutos más mientras comían para que ocurriese lo que Rachel no deseaba bajo ningún concepto.

—**Voy al servicio, papá—** se excusó Rachel abandonando momentáneamente su asiento—¡**no te comas todo!**— añadió divertida provocando la sonrisa en Leroy, y fue justo en ese instante, cuando Rachel apenas acababa de colarse en el interior del baño cuando el sonido del teléfono móvil de la morena lo alertó.

No dudó en aceptar la llamada tras ver el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla.

—**Mi madre ya sabe todo—** soltó Quinn nada más descolgar la llamada, y Leroy se mostró confuso.

—**¿Quinn?**

—**Oh dios—**susurró la rubia tras escuchar la voz del hombre**—¿Rachel?**—añadió tartamudeando

—**Me temo que no, dicen que me parezco a ella pero no lo suficiente—**bromeó el hombre**— soy Leroy, Quinn. Mi hija está ocupada ahora mismo y no puede atender el teléfono.**

—**Oh, ok…Todo bien. Llamo un poco más tarde.**

—**Bueno, pero no creo que tarde demasiado. Estamos comiendo y ha ido al baño. **

—**No, no se preocupe—**balbuceó—**La llamo más tarde**.

—**¿Quieres que le diga algo?—**Insistió el hombre

—**No…no, no se preocupe señor Berry, ya luego hablo con ella. Gracias de todos modos.**

—**Está bien… Eh ¿Quinn?**— alargó la conversación provocando su atención

—**Dígame señor Berry**

—**Creí que habíamos acordado en llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Oh, sí claro, lo siento…Leroy**—musitó tímidamente.

—**Ok, así mejor**—sonrió—**Ya que estoy hablando contigo, quiero aprovechar para** **darte las gracias.**

—**¿Las gracias?**— preguntó un tanto incrédula.

—**Sí. Sé que la decisión de mi hija para ir a Londres en parte es por ti, y tengo que agradecértelo. Es algo que Rachel no podía rechazar y estaba a punto de hacerlo.**

—**No tiene que darme las gracias, yo solo le dije lo que todos pensamos.**

—**Sí…Tal vez es lo que todos pensáis, pero es evidente que Rachel va a valorar mucho más tu opinión que la del resto, incluso por encima de nosotros.**

—**No, no diga eso**—respondió con el rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas—**Rachel aprecia mucho vuestra opinión—**trató de quitarse importancia.

—**Lo sabemos, pero una ayuda siempre viene bien y la tuya ha sido vital para que tome esa decisión. No queremos que Rachel deje pasar una oportunidad así. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?**

—**Por supuesto. Yo también me niego a que rechace una oportunidad así. Es su futuro el que está en juego y son sus sueños, así que…**

—**No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte hablar así de mi hija—**replicó rápidamente—**Y no solo yo, también Hiram está muy agradecido.**

—**Pues no, no es necesario. Puede decirle a Hiram que por mi parte, todo está bien.**

—**¿Por qué no lo haces tú directamente? Tal vez en persona pueda obligarte a que me tutees de una vez.**

—**Oh, lo siento**—volvía a disculparse tras ser consciente de como volvía a caer una y otra vez en ello.

—**No te preocupes, casi que lo entiendo. Somos tan viejos ya…**—Bromeó—**Pero bueno, ¿Qué dices? **

—**¿Qué digo?**

—**Sí, ¿Te apetece cenar en casa con nosotros y así puedes de decirle directamente a mi marido que no tiene nada que agradecerte?**

—**¿Cenar?**—balbuceó desconcertada.

—**Sí… **

—**Eh…pues, claro—**respondió tratando de no resultar descortés con la invitación**.**

—**Perfecto, ¿Qué te parece mañana?**

—**¿Mañana?—**Repitió tratando de obtener el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una buena excusa. No fue necesario cuando recordó el día en el que estaba**— Eh no, no sé si va a poder ser…**

—**¿No? ****Vaya…**

— **No lo tome a mal, en realidad es que, bueno esto es algo que no le puede decir a Rachel ¿Ok?.**

—**Te escucho**— respondió intrigado.

—**Había pensado prepararle alguna fiesta de despedida con los chicos del coro. Santana y Britt llegan mañana y creo que el lunes vuelven a marcharse, por lo que será la única oportunidad que tengamos de reunirnos antes de que Rachel se viaje a Londres.**

—**¿Brittany y Santana llegan mañana?—**repitió un tanto confuso por la información. Le bastó recibir la afirmación de nuevo por parte de Quinn para esbozar una traviesa sonrisa al ser consciente de la jugada de su hija**—Oh…perfecto… Lo dejamos para otra ocasión, ¿Te parece bien?**

—**Si, por supuesto.**

—**Bien, ¿Y dónde va a ser la fiesta? ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

—**Pues lo cierto es que aún no sé dónde será. Quiero hablar con los chicos para saber si ellos tienen algún…**

—**No es necesario—**la interrumpió**— En casa tenemos la sala de los Oscars a vuestra entera disposición. **

—**Pero,se supone que es una fiesta sorpresa…**

—**Y lo será… ¿Estaréis fuera esta noche no?**— preguntó y Quinn no pudo evitar aguardar algunos segundos en silencio mientras procesaba aquella pregunta.

—**Eh… si—**susurró un tanto cohibida

—**Bien—**sonrió satisfecho**— Yo me encargo de preparar la sala para que solo tengáis que ocuparla mañana. Recibiré a vuestros amigos y me llevaré a Hiram bien lejos, para que podáis disfrutar de la casa.**

—**¿De verdad?—** preguntó sorprendida.

—**Sí…Por supuesto, eh…Quinn, mi hija está llegado**— interrumpió la conversación al ver a Rachel salir de los servicios**— Llámame luego a casa y hablamos de todo lo que haga falta ¿ok?.**

—**¿Ok?.**

—**¿Quién es?—** Rachel no tardó en cuestionar a su padre tras ver como utilizaba el teléfono.

—**Quinn…quiere hablar contigo**— le dejó el móvil.

—**¿Quinn?—**balbuceó llevándose el teléfono hacia el oído

—**Hola…Rachel.**

—**Hola, hola Quinn…Eh, ¿Qué sucede? **

—**Nada, no sucede nada—respondió.**

—**¿Entonces?—cuestionó tomando asiento de nuevo—¿Para qué me estás llamando?**

—**Eh…Bueno, es que necesitaba decirte algo, pero no sabía que estabas con tu padre. No quiero molestarte.**

—**No molestas, Quinn. ¿Qué quieres decirme?**

—**Da igual…Luego te lo digo cuando nos veamos, ¿Ok?**

—**No, dime…Vamos—**insistió un tanto confusa

—**Es que…**

—**Quinn…¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Nada, es solo que no paro de darle vueltas a algo que me dijiste la otra noche y…—**tragó saliva**—Y ésta mañana no tuve tiempo a decírtelo, y luego bueno…Sucedió algo con mi madre y lo olvidé, pero…**

—**¿Qué pasa, Quinn?—**la interrumpió tras ser consciente de como su padre la miraba de soslayo**—¿Qué me tienes que decir?**

—**Hoy…Hoy aún no te dije que…**

—**¿Qué, qué?**

—**Que te quiero**—respondió casi sin voz y el silencio se adueñó de ambas. O mejor dicho, de Rachel, que notó como sus mejillas se encendían y le resultaba casi imposible disimular frente a su padre.—**Ok, te dejo que sigas comiendo tranquila**—añadió Quinn recuperando la conversación.

—**No, hoy precisamente no…Y ya sabes que yo…**— balbuceó evitando que su padre pudiese hilar la conversación de ambas.

—**Lo sé—** Musitó Quinn tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro—**N****o te entretengo más. Nos vemos luego**.

—**Claro, eh…Adiós Quinn.**

—**Adiós Rachel—**susurró segundos antes de colgar la llamada y dejarla allí, tratando de disimular como nunca lo había hecho frente a su padre, que no dejaba de mirarla un solo segundo.

—**¿Quinn también saldrá con vosotras ésta noche?—** preguntó rompiendo el breve silencio que Rachel había creado tras acabar la llamada.

—**Eh, si… creo que sí**— respondió desviando la mirada hacia su plato, ya casi vacío.

Y es que la conciencia empezaba a hacer de las suyas en ella.

Rachel no tenía la costumbre de mentir a sus padres, de hecho, era algo que ni siquiera sabía hacer. Pero tomó aquella pequeña excusa como algo insignificante. Realmente le costaba mucho decirle que iba a dormir con ella.

Leroy por su parte no se tomó a mal la pequeña mentira. La confesión de Quinn sobre la llegada de Santana y Britt para el día siguiente le resultó más divertida de lo que podría imaginar. Sabía que su hija estaba avergonzada, algo lógico en aquella situación, y simplemente trató de no darle importancia. Simplemente decidió cambiar de conversación para acabar aquella velada sin que la vergüenza siguiese acusando a Rachel, y hacer que aquellas horas fuesen más relajadas para ambos.

No así para Quinn.

Despues de la conversación con Rachel, se puso manos a la obra y tener todo preparado para aquella noche. Y después de ello, le llegó el turno de organizar la fiesta para el día siguiente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando pudo hablar de nuevo con Leroy y dejar todo perfectamente planificado para la sorpresa fuese mayúscula. Él se encargaría de preparar la sala para aquella sorpresa y daría la bienvenida a los invitados. Unos invitados que iban a ser invitados en ese preciso instante, cuando Quinn se sentaba en su escritorio y procedía a un envío masivo de emails a todos los chicos del coro. Un email en el que les explicaba la situación de la morena respecto a su marcha a Londres y en el que pidió que fuesen confirmando su asistencia para poder informar a Leroy sobre la cantidad de personas que acudirían.

Quinn terminó aquél pequeño trabajo mucho antes de lo previsto. Pensó que explicarles a los demás que la fiesta era por Rachel y que era ella la que lo organizaba, iba a resultar un tanto extraño para sus compañeros, exceptuando a Santana y Britt que ya sabían todo, pero el temor había desaparecido por completo en ella. Estaba feliz, no sentía vergüenza y mucho menos quería esconderse ante ellos, pero si llegaba el momento de decirlo, prefería que fuese acompañada de Rachel. Era algo de las dos y por eso mismo omitió el pequeño pero importantísimo detalle de su relación.

Estaba todo listo, casi era la hora de tomar el coche y salir en busca de Rachel. Quinn cerraba su portátil dejando todo completamente ordenado sobre su mesa, pero algo le llamó la atención.

La pequeña maleta que protegía el ordenador tenía un bolsillo en su exterior que permanecía abierto. Quinn era cuidadosa, extremadamente ordenada y aquél simple detalle era suficiente para hacerla volver al escritorio y cerrar el bolsillo, pero algo la iba a hacer retrasar su salida un par de minutos.

—**Bette Porter**— leyó en voz alta tras sacar la tarjeta que permanecía en el interior del bolsillo que pretendía cerrar.

Había olvidado por completo llamar a aquella mujer que tan buena oportunidad le habia ofrecido. Miró el reloj de su habitación y ver que aún tenía tiempo suficiente, le ayudó a decidirse.

—**Oficina de Bette Porter, dígame.—** La voz de un chico le daba la bienvenida tras lanzarse a realizar la llamada.

—**Hola… ¿Podría hablar con la Sra. Porter? Por favor**

—**Mi nombre es James… ¿Puede decirme el suyo?**

—**Quinn Fabray.**

—**Quinn Fabray**— repitió de forma más pausada mientras anotaba el nombre en una agenda.— **Srta. Fabray, ¿Me puede decir que es lo que desea?**

—**Eh… ¿No puedo hablar directamente con ella?—** preguntó indecisa.

—**Lo**** siento, la Sra. Porter no está ya en su despacho, pero le pasaré la nota y se pondrá en contacto con usted en cuanto pueda. Pero antes necesito que me explique un poco el motivo de su llamada...**

—**Oh…Ok. Lo cierto es que no sé muy bien de qué se trata, porque ella me pidió que le llamase, pero no he podido hacerlo antes. Le puede decir que soy la chica que conoció en la cafetería The Planet.**

—**¿No tiene su teléfono personal?**

—**No… ella me habló de trabajo, y me dio éste número.**

—**Ok, tomo nota entonces, eres Quinn Fabray de….—** hizo una pausa

—**Lima, Ohio—** respondió llenando la pausa que el chico había dejado para esa respuesta.

—**Ohio, y me dice que es la chica que conoció en el Planet para un tema de trabajo... ¿Correcto?**

— **Correcto.**

—**¿Es este su número personal?**

—**Sí.**

—**Ok, pues le paso la nota y la Sra. Porter se pondrá en contacto con usted.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

—**De nada Srta. Fabray. ¿Algo más?**

—**No, nada más. Muchas gracias James.**

—**A ti—**respondió segundos antes de colgar la llamada, y de verse interrumpida de manera inesperada.

—**¿Quién es James?** –Cuestionó Judy colándose en el interior de la habitación.

—**Eh…Nadie, un…Un compañero de la cafetería**—se excusó mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolso.

—**¿Dónde vas?—** preguntó al ver la pequeña maleta que había sobre su cama.

—**Esta noche duermo en con las chicas, ya te lo dije.**

—**¿Y llevas una maleta?—** cuestionó de forma severa.

—**Solo es un bolso, mamá. Llevo algo de ropa para mañana, nada más— **se excusó

—**Ok, está bien.**

—**¿Querías algo?—** preguntó mientras cogía la maleta y el bolso dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

—**Eh no, no, sólo quería saber cómo estabas**— respondió preocupada.

—**Estoy bien, mamá— **respondió mientras salía de la habitación.

—**¿Seguro?—**Insistió Judy mientras se limitaba a seguir sus pasos, hasta salir de la casa y llegar al coche, donde Quinn se detuvo para acomodar al bolsa en el asiento trasero sin volver a regalarle respuesta alguna.—**Hija… siento mucho lo de ésta mañana—**añadió provocando su atención**—Necesito tiempo para asimilar algo tan importante y… bueno, ya sabes que con tu padre no ha sido sencillo aceptar esa situación como algo normal. Yo, yo estoy poniendo de mi parte, te lo prometo. **

—**Lo sé, mamá—**respondió siendo consciente del gran esfuerzo que su madre estaba haciendo. —**No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sólo piensa que yo estoy feliz ¿Vale? No voy a hacer nada que pueda herirte ni avergonzarte. Ya aprendí esa lección.**

—**Dame tiempo, por favor**—suplicó y Quinn no pudo evitar mostrarse cómplice y regalarle una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—**Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo**—musitó con dulzura.

—**Gracias**—replicó Judy segundos antes de regalarle un beso en la mejilla—**Cuídate por favor**.

—**Lo haré. Si necesitas algo, solo llámame. **

—**No te preocupes y diviértete. Y saluda a las chicas de mi parte**—añadió mientras Quinn ya se decidía a tomar asiento en el interior del coche, y despedirse de su madre con una leve mueca de afirmación a su petición.

No quiso decir nada más porque aquella última frase de su madre, le recordaba que estaba mintiéndole, y a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo hacía, ya empezaba a pesar sobre su consciencia. Al igual que en aquel mismo instante le sucedía Rachel.

—¡**Rachel!, Quinn está en la puerta esperándote desde hace rato, ¿Te queda mucho?—**fue Leroy quien recibió a la rubia y avisaba a pleno grito a su hija.

—**Ya... ¡Ya voy!**— Exclamó terminando de cerrar su bolso de viaje—**Dile que ya voy**

—**Ya se lo he dicho, ¿Por qué no estabas lista? Siempre eres puntual.**

—**Ya estaba lista, pero ha venido antes de lo previsto, así que no me agobies**— respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras saltándose los escalones de dos en dos.

—**Deja de correr por las escaleras, Rachel—**increpó a la chica mientras la seguía con la mirada—No sabes cuánto odio que hagas eso.

—**Lo tengo controlado, papá.**

—**Sí, claro…El día que tengas hijos y los veas hacer eso, sabrás lo que siento**—añadió visiblemente molesto.

—**No me riñas,**** papá—**Musitó acercándose para dejarle un beso de despedida**—** **te quiero…**

—**Yo también**. **Cuídate… y tened cuidado por favor.—**Suplicó a modo de despedida, mientras la veía abrir la puerta y detenerse justo bajo el umbral**.—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te has olvidado de algo?**

No. No se había olvidado de nada, excepto de dejar el cargo de consciencia que le suponía tener que mentirle y que había vuelto a ocupar su mente cuando vio el coche de Quinn detenido frente a su casa.

—**¿Qué pasa, Rachel?—** insistió de nuevo.

—**Papa… te he mentido –** confesó armándose de valor.

—**¿Qué? ¿Me has mentido?**

—**Sí.** **En realidad no voy a ver a Britt ni a Santana, voy solo con Quinn**— Respondió notando como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse y desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo— **lo siento, papá.**

—**Ok, no te preocupes**.—Respondió orgulloso por el valor de su hija al confesarle que había mentido.—**Vamos… no la hagas esperar** – Añadió incitándola a seguir caminando hacia el coche.

—**¿No te enfadas?**

—**No creo que nadie te vaya a cuidar más que Quinn, así que me dejas más tranquilo sabiendo que estás con ella**

—**Eres el mejor padre del mundo**—respondió sonriente mientras le regalaba otro beso—**¿Te he dicho que te quiero?.**

—**Hoy… aún no**.— Respondió con la misma sonrisa, observando como Rachel ya se despedía de él y caminaba hasta adentrarse en el coche, y segundos más tarde desaparecer por la calle.

Una hora y media más tarde, era ella quien lograba que el viaje fuese un poco más ameno con su interminable monologo.

—**Así que no he podido resistir y se lo he confesado. Soy incapaz de mentirle, y lo peor es que cuando regresemos, me dará mucha vergüenza mirarle a los ojos. No sé, tal vez sea consciente de que siento cosas por ti y tal, pero que sepa que vamos a dormir juntas, y solas…No sé, me da mucha vergüenza que lo sepa.**—Se detuvo para mirarla—¿**A ti no te da vergüenza?—**cuestionó esperando una respuesta que llegó con una leve afirmación de cabeza—**Quinn,** **¿Estás bien?**

** —Sí, claro—**respondió al fin.

** —¿Seguro?**

** —Sí.**

** —Llevas todo el camino en silencio**

** —Porque te estoy escuchando—**Replicó sin perder la vista de la carretera.

**—Ya, pero yo estoy hablando porque tú no lo haces. ¿Seguro que estás bien?**

—**Sí, Rachel. Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más****.**

—**¿Quieres que conduzca yo?—**preguntó preocupada.—¿**Por qué no me has dejado conducir a mí? **

—**Porque entonces no sería una sorpresa**—respondió esbozando una tímida sonrisa

—**Pero mira cómo estás, ni siquiera te apetece sonreír. **

—**No te preocupes, Rachel. Estamos a punto de llegar**.

—**¿Dónde?—** preguntó regresando la mirada al frente.

—**Es una sorpresa, ya te lo he dicho.**

—**Quinn, no sé qué concepto tienes de mí, pero por si no lo sabías, sé leer y por suerte, mis ojos están lo suficientemente sanos como para ver las señales y saber que hemos dejado atrás Fremont. ¿Por qué no me dices exactamente dónde vamos?. Lo voy a averiguar en cuanto vuelva a ver otra señal.**

—**Pues entonces lo sabrás—replicó ampliando la sonrisa.**

—**Oh dios, ****eres desesperante… ¿Lo sabías?.**

—**Algo malo tengo que tener...¿No?—** se burló.

—**No creo que sea lo único…**

—**¿Ah no?, Ok, ¿Qué cosas malas tengo?**

—**No creo que quieras saberlo.**

—**Sí, sí que quiero. Además, ¿No querías que hablase más? Pues adelante, dime qué cosas ves mal en mí. **

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Segurísima. Vamos Berry, dime qué no te gusta de mí.**

—**No, no he dicho que no me guste, he dicho cosas malas. **

—**Ok, adelante…**

—**Ok,** **pues aparte de desesperante, algo que estás demostrando en esta hora y media que llevamos metidas en el coche, **— hizo una pausa— **eres cortante, celosa de tus cosas y… cuando golpeas lo haces con mucha fuerza.**

—**¿Ya?** **Pero eso no es nada malo. Solo trato de cuidarme.**

—**Claro, es bueno para ti, pero no sabes cuánto me dolió el golpe que me diste en el baile**— replicó con un leve tono de humor— **Aunque para ser sinceras, te confieso que me fascinó el drama que tenías.**

—**Es algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.**

—**Bueno, puedes pensar que nos ayudó—**sonrió.**—Lo que vino después mereció la pena, ¿No crees?**

—**Sí, claro que mereció la pena, pero eso no quita que me sienta mal por haberte golpeado. Quizás tengas razón, hay muchas cosas malas en mí.**

—**También tienes tus cosas buenas.**

—**¿Y que ves de bueno en mí?—** musitó algo desconfiada.

—**¿****Aún no he acabado con las cosas malas, y ya quieres que te diga las buenas?**

—**Sí, por favor**. **Necesito que me subas el ánimo. Recordar que mi orgullo me ha hecho hacerte tanto daño, no ha sido una buena idea.**

—**Ok, así que quieres que te diga lo bueno.**

—**Sí, por favor. Y sé sincera.**

—**¿Sincera? ¿Quieres que sea completamente sincera para decirte todo lo bueno que veo en ti?**

—**Si, por favor…—**Respondió mirándola de soslayo.

—**Ok—**replicó lanzando la mirada al frente—**Pues no me va a resultar complicado contabilizar todo lo bueno que veo en ti.**

—**¿Tan pocas cosas ves?**

—**No precisamente. En realidad, lo que quiero decir es que todo lo bueno, eres tú—**confesó provocando la confusión en Quinn**— La forma en que miras, la forma en que sonríes, ver cómo te preocupas por los demás sin dejar que nadie se entere de que lo haces, la forma en la que abrazas, ¿He dicho tu sonrisa?... sí, creo que sí**— sonrió**—T****ambién está esa manía tuya de tener todo controlado menos lo que te sucede a ti, algo que me parece encantador, y la forma en que sonríes… vaya, eso ya lo había dicho**— bromeó provocando la sonrisa en Quinn— **Ah sí, tienes algo que me gusta mucho y es que cuando comes miras de una forma muy graciosa la comida, y cuando tratas de disimular la risa te sale un ruidito muy divertido, además cuando cantas suena muy dulce y cuando hablas eres desesperadamente provocativa y sensual… También besas muy pero que muy bien y tu sonrisa es… ¡ah! y me gusta cuando tus mejillas se vuelven rosadas y desvías la mirada cuando algo te da vergüenza, y no se… Puedo seguir así hasta que lleguemos a ese lugar del que no me quieres hablar. **

—**Vaya…¿De verdad ves todas esas cosas en mí?**

—**Ajam**— respondió sonriente— ¡**Ah!,** **y que no se me olvide… tienes una sonrisa espectacular.— **Apuntilló volviendo a provocar la sonrisa de la rubia, y el rubor del que segundos antes había hablado, que ya empezaba a adueñarse de sus mejillas. **—¿Ves? Ahora mismo estás ruborizándote y me pareces realmente adorable. **

—**Ok, basta Rachel. Creo que es mejor que sigas con las cosas malas. –**Replicó tratando de acabar con el calor que empezaba a sentir.

—**No, mejor sigamos con las buenas, pero ésta vez de mí.**

—**¿De ti?**

—**Sí, de mí.**** ¿Qué te gusta?—** preguntó curiosa.—**¿Qué cosas buenas ves en mí?**

—**Pues…—**Alargó un silencio acompañado de una traviesa sonrisa que desesperó a Rachel—**Me temo que no voy a poder contarte nada.**

—**¿Por qué?—**intervino con decepción**.**

—**Porque acabamos de llegar— **anunció sin perder la sonrisa**—y tenemos que bajar.**

La morena volvió la vista a la carretera y descubrió como poco a poco Quinn estacionaba el coche en solitario aparcamiento que les salía al paso de la carretera. No había visto nada del lugar, solo una gran arboleda frente a ellas, y una serie de cabañas repartidas entre aquel pequeño bosque.

—**¿Qué es esto? —** preguntó mientras se bajaba del coche y seguía los pasos de Quinn, que sin perder tiempo se dirigía hacia una de las cabañas en la que un cartel indicaba la palabra "recepción**".—¿Dónde estamos?—**añadió tratando de encontrar algo que le hiciera saber el punto exacto en el que se situaba.

—**Ahora verás**—respondió sonriente— **Espera aquí, ¿Ok?**. **Vuelvo enseguida.**—Dijo segundos antes de colarse en el interior de la cabaña.

Y le hizo caso. Rachel esperó sin perder detalle de lo que se expandía a su alrededor, del impresionante, bello y sobre todo silencioso bosque que las rodeaba, solo roto por el sonido de cientos, o tal vez miles de pájaros que llegaban hasta ella, como lo hacía una leve brisa refrescante. Unos minutos más tarde, Quinn salía de la cabaña con unas llaves y la obligó a que siguiese sus pasos.

Un pequeño sendero delimitado con vayas de madera, las llevaba hacia el interior del bosque, e inevitablemente, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de Rachel, que aprovechaba cada zancada para acercarse lo máximo posible a Quinn, y así evitar una posible perdida, o quizás el ataque de alguna bestia salvaje que habitase aquel bosque.

—**¿Dónde vamos, Quinn? Tengo miedo. Esto está solitario**—recriminó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, justo cuando un pequeño cruce las obligaba a girar a la derecha y por fin sus dudas quedaban resueltas.

Rachel no pudo evitar paralizarse al descubrir el brillo que aparecía intermitentemente entre los frondosos árboles, y una cabaña de madera, les salía al paso. Tras aquella arboleda se podía observar una pequeña.

—**¿Un lago?—**Balbuceó pensativa**—¿Es el lago Erie?—** añadió asombrada mientras buscaba un resquicio entre los árboles para observarlo con mayor claridad.

Pero Quinn no respondió. Simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña y se dispuso a abrirla.

—**¿Quinn? ¡Es el lago Erie!—**repitió esta vez confirmando sus sospechas tras poder verlo con mayor nitidez. Había pasado tantos veranos en aquel lago, que ya no tenía dudas de que fuera el mismo, aunque el trayecto hubiese sido totalmente diferente al que solía recorrer para llegar hasta allí.

—**Cómo ves,** **no es necesario llegar hasta Cleveland para ver disfrutar de una playa sin arena—** respondió sonriente mientras la invitaba a acceder al interior de la cabaña— **Bienvenida a Port Clinton.**

—¡**Oh dios!**— exclamó colándose en el interior de la cabaña, completamente entusiasmada— **¡Me has traído al lago Erie! **

Ante ellas se mostraba una habitación espaciosa, completamente revestida de madera oscura. Una pequeña chimenea presidía la estancia acompañada de un sofá. A la derecha una mesa con dos sillas y un poco más atrás, una puerta daba a una habitación con una cama doble .En el interior de la habitación había un pequeño baño.

Un ventanal daba luz a la estancia. Rachel no dudó en entrar en la habitación y apartando las cortinas, se decidió a abrir la puerta de cristal, quedándose completamente muda al ver lo que se extendía ante ellas. Una terraza con dos cómodas sillas y al fondo, la inmensidad del lago Erie con los reflejos del sol que ya se escondía por el lado opuesto a la cabaña.

—**¿Te gusta?—** preguntó Quinn acercándose a ella con algo de dudas tras notar el mutismo que guardaba.

—**No…**

—**¿No?—**Replicó confusa—**Pero…Si me dijiste que solías venir a pasar las vacaciones a éste lago porque no había arena, y te podías…**

—**No me gusta porque gustar es algo muy común para expresar lo que siento ahora mismo—**la interrumpió girándose hacia ella—** Lo cierto es que creo que me he vuelto a enamorar.**

—**Oh dios**—balbuceó terminado de acercarse—**Me habías asustado— **añadió apoyando la cabeza sobre sus hombros y entrelazando las manos alrededor de su cintura, sin dejar de mirar el inmenso y azul lago que aparecía ante ellas.—**Pensé que sería una bonita manera de pasar nuestras primeras vacaciones juntas.**

—**¿Va a ser así siempre?—**cuestionó permitiendo que los brazos de Quinn la cobijasen con más intensidad.

—**Mmm, no sé. Espero que sí, pero todo depende de lo inspirada que esté**—respondió divertida.

—**Quinn…**

—**Dime—** susurró acercándose a su cuello.

—**Te quiero.**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	48. Luna de miel

CAPITULO 47

LUNA DE MIEL

—**¡****Servicio de habitaciones!**— la voz de un chico sonaba tras la puerta de la cabaña.

Rachel se apresuró a abrir. Quinn hacia unos minutos que se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha antes de colocarse el pijama. Habían decidido hacer de aquella velada algo tan especial que cenarían en con aquella particular prenda de vestir, de la forma más cómoda posible.

—**Oh… gracias**— contestó al ver la mesita rodante con una enorme bandeja que contenía la cena de aquella noche.

—**Que tengan una buena cena.—** Añadió el joven camarero antes de marcharse.

—Gracias—se despidió del mismo segundos antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.—¡**Quinn!**— exclamó — ¡**tenemos la cena!**

—**¡Voy!—**respondió desde el interior del baño, y Rachel comenzó a preparar la mesa. Un par de minutos después, Quinn hacia acto de presencia en la estancia y se mostraba curiosa al ver la mesa perfectamente preparada.

—**¡Wow!** **Tiene buena pinta ¿Verdad?—** Dijo acercándose para comprobar como ante ella aparecía todo lo que había pedido.

—**La verdad es que sí.** **Me estás mal acostumbrando.**

—**Creía que esto era cuidar…no malcriar.**

—**Dos cenas en tres días y las dos a cada cual más romántica. Me veo celebrando nuestra luna de miel en Hawaii—**se burló y Quinn no dudó en contagiarse de la divertida sonrisa que mostraba la morena.

—**¿Luna de miel en Hawaii?—** preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

—**Claro**.— siguió los pasos de su chica y ocupó su lugar en la mesa.—**Como hace la gente importante.**

—**Ya, imagino. Pero**…**Para tener luna de miel, tienes que casarte antes, ¿Estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo?**

—**Dudo que nadie pueda resistirse a eso si se lo pides con una cena así, en un lugar como éste y…con ese pijama que llevas**.— Bromeó de nuevo

—**Lo tendré en cuenta**— volvía a sonreír.—**Si alguna vez te pido matrimonio, lo haré en pijama…**

—**Ok, pero por favor…Que sea en privado**—le guiñó un ojo—**No quisiera tener que pelearme con medio mundo por las miradas indiscretas hacia mi chica.**

—**Miradas indiscretas**—musitó dejando escapar un resignado suspiro—**Vamos, deja las miradas y disfrutemos de esta cena—**concluyó dispuesta a devorar el primero de los platos; una deliciosa ensalada de brócoli y pasta vegetal que hacía las delicias de Rachel. No así de Quinn, que a pesar de ser defensora de la comida saludable, ya empezaba a saturarse por tantas verduras y cenas faltas de carne por complacer a su acompañante.

—**Hay algo que tengo que decirte…y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar**—Fue Rachel la primera en comenzar la conversación.

—**¿No te gusta la cena?—**replicó Quinn tratando de encontrar la gracia al brócoli que ya pendía de su tenedor—

—**No, claro que me gusta. Está deliciosa, ¿A ti no te gusta?**

—**Sí, claro…**—Masculló resignada— **¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres decirme?**

—**Algo que puede que no te guste.**

—**Sorpréndeme**— respondió mientras resoplaba.

—**Es…Es por el** **viaje a Londres.**

—**¿El viaje?—**la escrutó con la mirada—**Rachel, vas a ir a Londres, así que más vale que lo que tengas que decirme no sea que estás pensando en rechazar la oportunidad—**sonó amenazante

—**Claro que voy a ir a Londres—**replicó**— El problema es que se ha adelantado, o mejor dicho, no es cuando yo pensaba que iba a ser. Esta mañana he estado preparando todo el papeleo para el viaje, y no me atrevía a decírtelo aún…Pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que va siendo hora de que lo sepas.**

—**¿Cuándo será?—** trató de disimular su conocimiento.

—**La, la semana que viene…—** dijo con un halo de tristeza en su mirada y Quinn suspiró.

—**Bueno… cuanto antes te marches, antes volverás**.— Soltó tratando de convencerla, y convencerse a sí misma de que decía justo lo que debía y tenía que hacer. Fue Leroy quien la puso al tanto de aquel detalle horas antes, cuando preparaban la fiesta de despedida. Y aunque al principio lo había asimilado bien, saber que tan solo le quedaban unos cuatro días junto a ella, y el escucharla mencionarlo, ya empezaba a crearle un nudo en su pecho que probablemente, la acompañaría durante aquella semana.

—¿**No, no te sienta mal que sea tan pronto?**

—**No me sienta mal, Rachel**—respondió tratando de tranquilizarla—**Es cierto que me da pena, porque me gustaría poder seguir disfrutando de más días contigo, pero entiendo que es un viaje con muchos trámites, y poco o nada se puede hacer más que asimilarlo, ¿No crees?—**Le sonrió—**Estás a cinco días de emprender un camino que te va a llevar a lograr tus sueños. ¿Cómo me va a sentar mal?**

—**No**, **no sabes lo que me tranquiliza ver que te lo tomas así. –Balbuceó dejando escapar varios suspiros— Me estás ayudando mucho Quinn… de hecho, aún tengo dudas sobre el viaje, pero cuando veo la ilusión que os hace tanto a ti como a mis padres, me contagio yo misma y recuerdo que es eso lo que estaba esperando desde que tengo uso de razón. **

—**Ya te lo dije… ese sueño es el tuyo y el de todos nosotros…si lo cumples todos los demás lo habremos cumplido también. Si, si tienes miedo por estar tan lejos, solo piensa que nadie te obliga a estar allí. Simplemente vas a probar una nueva experiencia que te puede ayudar mucho en el futuro. Si no encuentras tu lugar, aquí siempre lo vas a tener. **

Rachel tragó una gran bocanada de aire tras aquellas últimas palabras. Cada vez que escuchaba sus palabras de aliento, sentía como el corazón le latía más y más fuerte, acabando con cualquier vestigio de duda que rondase por su mente, y recordándole continuamente que ella, a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separadas y los dos años de enfrentamientos continuos en el instituto, Quinn siempre supo cómo hacer para hacerla sentir especial. Ella fue la primera en pedirle que actuase frente a ella cuando apenas tenían 10 años, y en ese instante, ocho años después, seguía allí, apoyándola como nadie antes lo hizo, a excepción de sus padres, claro.

No pudo evitar pensar en qué habría sucedido si en aquel momento crucial de su vida, hubiese estado otra persona junto a ella, como Finn. No tenía dudas de que el chico habría intentado convencerla, que habría intentado que ella se quedase en Lima durante ese año.

Pero en su lugar estaba ella. Una Quinn completamente metida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba curiosa la forma del brócoli que seguía intacto en su tenedor, regalándole una imagen que difícilmente iba a olvidar.

—**¿En qué piensas?** – cuestionó tras ver como no pretendía volver a hablar tras el pequeño discurso que le había regalado.

—**Pienso...—** alzó la vista— **En lo distinto que sería todo si en vez de estar tú ahí sentada, estuviese Finn o Puck…**

—**O Sam**— añadió Rachel sorprendida al ver como Quinn también se había detenido a pensar en lo mismo que ella.

—**No importa quien, solo que habría sido tan distinto.**

—**Es curioso…yo estaba pensando en lo mismo que tú. Estoy segura de que Finn no me incitaría a que me marchase como tú lo haces.**

—**¿Y eso es bueno o malo?**

—**Malo de su parte. Lo bueno es lo que tú me dices, al igual que mis padres. Me estás dejando claro que prefieres que yo cumpla un sueño mientras tú sacrificas eso que sientes por mí.**

—**¿Esto que siento por ti?—** Musitó confusa.— **¿Acaso no sabes lo que es?.**

—**Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que es tan increíble que alguien como tu sienta se haya enamorado de mí, que me es casi imposible asimilarlo en palabras.**

—**¿Y lo asimilas de otra manera?—** volvió a interesarse un poco más serena.

—**Lo asimilo como se debe de asimilar el amor, sintiéndolo en mí, sintiendo ese cariño, ese trato…Esa dulzura que me regalas.**

— **Bueno… al menos así, si podrás creerme**. **Aunque te confieso que eres la primera persona a quien digo **_**te quiero**_**. Espero que eso tenga un valor especial para ti.**

—**¿Soy la primera?**

—**Pues…Sí—** la miró—**Eres la única persona que ha llegado a provocarme ese sentimiento.**

—**Uff…Eso lo hace más increíble aún.**

—**¿Sigues sin creerlo?**

—**Claro, claro que** **te creo… Pero es difícil explicar cómo me siento cada vez que soy consciente de ese amor que sientes por mí.**

—**¿Recuerdas al profesor**** Jhonson? Decía que si lo sabes, puedes explicarlo perfectamente. Así que vamos, trata de explicármelo.**

—**No sé Quinn…Imagínate que Claire Danes se cruza contigo un día cualquiera en el supermercado, se acerca a ti y te dice que ha sentido un flechazo, y que no puede permitirse el lujo de marcharse de allí sin invitarte a cenar ¿Cómo te sentirías?**

—**Pues me sentiría como me siento cuando descubrí que el amor de mi vida se hacía realidad y que Rachel Berry sentía algo por mí. Así es como me sentiría.**

—**¿Me comparas con Claire? —** preguntó sorprendida.

—**No… en todo caso, la compararía a ella contigo.**

—**Qué más quisiera yo. Rubia, alta, guapa, elegante… y gran actriz.**

—**Y aquí llega la insegura y estúpida Berry—**masculló regresando la mirada hacia el dichoso brócoli.

—**Así soy yo.**

—**Si vuelves a decir algo así delante de mí,ten por seguro que me voy a enfadar.—**Le amenazó con el tenedor.

—**Bueno, no es para tanto… no he dicho nada que sea mentira o ¿Acaso Claire no es rubia, alta y guapa?**

—**Basta Rachel—** interrumpió— **No me apetece escucharte decir eso—**sonó visiblemente molesta**.**

Si algo admiraba de Rachel era precisamente que no necesitaba ser alta, ni muy elegante ni tener los ojos claros ni una nariz perfecta, para ser realmente hermosa. Rachel era un torbellino a pesar de su estatura, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, su piel era firme, sus ojos los más expresivos que había visto en toda su vida, una sonrisa que alegraba al más triste y un corazón enorme. ¿Quién podría ser más bella que Rachel?

—**¿Estás bien?—** Rachel volvía a observar a la rubia— **No quiero que te pongas mal por ese comentario.**

—**No te preocupes, pienso ignorarte cuando digas algo así.**

—**¿Qué le pasa a la comida?**

—**¿Qué?—** la rubia alzó la vista del plato sin comprender.

—**Llevas un rato observando ese brócoli**.

—**Oh… no, no pasa nada es sólo que, no tengo demasiado apetito—**se excusó dejando caer la verdura en el plato.

—**¿Es por lo que acabo de decir?**

—**No, lo cierto es que no tenía demasiada hambre, y pensé que viendo la comida me entrarían más ganas de cenar**

—**Vaya, ¿Y no quieres otra cosa?**

—**Creo que voy a pasar al postre directamente—** respondió señalando el bol que permanecía relleno de trocitos de fruta cubiertos un tentador sirope de fresa.

—**Tiene que estar…buenísimo**— resaltó al contemplar el recipiente— **Yo creo que también me voy a saltar el segundo plato y voy directa al postre—** añadió humedeciéndose los labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn, por supuesto.

—**¿No crees que hace mucho calor aquí?—** se movió inquieta en la silla.

**—Pues…No sé, yo estoy perfecta**—respondió sin percibir la travesura con la que dejó escapar aquel comentario.

—**Pues yo tengo bastante calor—** afirmó mientras movía su camiseta tratando de provocar algo de aire entre su cuerpo y la prenda.

—**Tengo una idea**—sugirió Rachel, que rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde abrió la puerta de la pequeña terraza. Tras aquel gesto, se volvió hacia la cama y quitó de golpe el edredón que la cubría para dejarlo caer sobre el suelo de la terracita.—**Ven**— incitó a Quinn para que tomase su mano tras regresar a la estancia principal, y obligarla a que la siguiese mientras se adueñaba del bol de fruta. Y fue ese gesto, el de tomar su mano, el que alertó a Rachel.

—**Quinn, estás hirviendo**— se detuvo al sentir el calor que desprendía su piel— **¿Te encuentras mal?—** preguntó preocupada.

—**No, tranquila, estoy bien**. **Es solo que tengo calor**— respondió empujando a la chica para que siguiese caminando hacia la habitación.

—**¿De veras? No me mientas.**

—**Estoy bien, te lo prometo. **

—**Ok,** **Aquí se está mejor ¿Verdad?—** musitó tras llegar a la terraza y se dejaban caer sobre la manta que yacía en el suelo de la misma.

—**Mucho mejor**—respondió regalándole una leve sonrisa.—**La brisa del lago es perfecta.**

—**Y podremos ver las estrellas**— añadió alzando la vista al oscuro cielo que las cubría.

—**Cierto, pero ahora prefiero que dejes** **las estrellas y me des ese postre**.

—**Hey… tranquila**— esquivó la mano de Quinn que trataba de quitarle el bol— **Tenemos que compartirlo.**

—**¿Y cómo lo compartimos? —** la rubia se acercó más aún a la morena, acoplando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Rachel, ante aquel gesto, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarlo y entrelazar sus piernas de igual manera.

Ambas quedaron frente a frente.

—**Un trocito para ti… otro para mí**— dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar la fruta.

—**Está bien… pero yo quiero fresa**— respondió Quinn sin quitar la vista del bol.

—**Mmm...¿Que te pareces si jugamos?**

—**Jugar… con fruta… ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabecita?—** dijo divertida mientras golpeaba con suavidad la frente de la morena.

—**No seas mal pensada, solo es un juego que hará que nos repartamos mejor la fruta**.

—**Ok.** **Dime qué tengo que hacer.**

—**Cierra los ojos y yo te doy un trozo sin que lo veas, tienes que adivinar que es... y luego haces lo mismo conmigo ¿Te parece?**

—**Perfecto… empieza**— contestó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mostrando una divertida expresión que provoco la risa de la morena.

—**Mmmm… tenemos un problema**.

—**¿Cuál?—** preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—**No hemos cogido el tenedor.**

—**Yo no me voy a mover ahora y tú tampoco… así que utiliza los dedos.**— Seguía con la cara alzada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—**Está bien. Aquí viene el primero…—** Avisó al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño trozo y lo acercaba a los labios de la rubia, que no tardó en atraparlo y saborearlo con decisión.

—**Mmmm…esto es** **melón**—respondió tras varios segundos disfrutando del pequeño trozo de fruta.

—**Demasiado fácil—**musitó Rachel

—**Quiero mi premio.—**Dijo abriendo los ojos para centrarse en ella.

—**No hay premios.**

—**Pues yo quiero mi premio.**

—Ok, **¿Qué te parece si por cada acierto…—**Susurró acercándose a sus labios para besarla con dulzura**—Yo te beso?**

—**Mmmm... Me parece perfecto. Vamos, cierra los ojos…Es tu turno.**

Rachel accedió y espero a que la rubia colocase un trozo de fruta sobre sus labios.

—**Fresa**

—**¿Beso?**

—**Ya**…— ordenó

Perdición

El juego comenzó con algunas risas acompañando cada respuesta y el premio que llegaba tras el acierto, pero poco a poco, esos mismos besos empezaban a alargarse más de la cuenta, logrando que todo tomara un matiz completamente diferente.

—**Si me sigues besando así voy a dejar a un lado la fruta y me voy a servir mi propio postre—**Susurró Rachel tras el último de los besos que le regalaba Quinn,y que la dejaban completamente a la deriva.

—**Me toca…**— obvió las últimas palabras de la morena mientras terminaba de saborear ese último beso recibido por su chica.

Quinn cerraba sus ojos.

Rachel sujetó el bol, solo quedaban un par de trozos de fresa y uno pequeño de melocotón. Dudó entre cual elegir y en ese momento rozó la nata que permanecía casi intacta en el centro del cuenco. Su dedo quedó cubierto de la dulce crema y una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de la morena. Lentamente acercó su dedo a los labios de Quinn que volvían a abrirse al sentir el roce. La lengua de la rubia fue la primera en sentir que aquello no era un trozo de fruta sino algo más especial. Y el escalofrío en su piel no se hizo esperar. Sentir la suavidad del roce de la lengua de sobre la yema de su dedo, quedándose con aquel resto de nata entre sus labios logró alterar su estado, y por supuesto, el de Quinn.

—**Esto sabe a gloria—**susurró de manera sugerente**— No hay dudas, es tu piel**.

Y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia ella.

Rachel se acercó lentamente hasta dejar un beso en sus labios a modo de premio, sin apartar siquiera el dedo que seguía merodeando sobre ellos. Un beso que parecía poner fin al juego y que comenzaba con otro muy distinto, uno más íntimo. Pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar tan fácilmente y menos aún, después de que fuese Rachel quien cambiase las reglas.

—**Cierra los ojos, es tu turno**— susurró mientras se separaba con dificultad de los labios de su chica. Rachel accedió sin mucha resistencia. Es cierto que deseaba dejar a un lado aquello para perder la cabeza con ella, pero aquel juego estaba siendo algo demasiado suculento como para abandonarlo.—**¿Preparada?**— Cuestionó y Rachel asintió con los ojos cerrados, más una provocativa sonrisa en su rostro.

Se vengó.

Quinn deslizó su dedo por el lateral del cuenco arrastrando con suavidad el sirope que quedaba adherido al mismo, y lo extendió sobre sus propios labios. No tuvo que moverse demasiado, la morena estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro para poder hacer lo que pretendía.

La rubiase acercó de nuevo hasta los labios de Rachel, y ésta no dudó en dejarse llevar y saborearlos con su propia lengua justo cuando notó el calor que desprendían. Y fue en ese preciso instante, cuando el juego se acabó para las dos.

No pudo resistirlo.

Quinn se dejó llevar por completo, y tras apartar el bol y dejarlo a un lado, se aferró al cuello de Rachel para atraerla hacia ella y perderse en sus labios. Ésta le correspondió de la misma manera, aunque sus manos fueron a enredarse en el pelo de la rubia. Y con un suave tirón, la obligó a que tomase asiento sobre sus piernas, logrando así que el abrazo entre ambas fuese mucho más cómodo mientras las manos ya vagaban por ellas con intensidad, comenzando una batalla de caricias, de besos que fue subiendo la temperatura entre las dos.

Una batalla que abandonó Quinn para dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía al contemplar el cuello de la morena frente a sus ojos. Los besos que antes se perdían en su boca, fueron repartiéndose por la mandíbula de la morena, y bajando por la perfecta curva que marcaba su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, que aparecía sensualmente marcada.

Rachel alzaba su cabeza permitiendo que tuviese total acceso a cualquier recoveco y que pudiera llenarlo a base de besos y caricias.

—**Al final… sí que me vas a mostrar las estrellas**— susurró mientras abría sus ojos para contemplar el inmenso cielo.

Quinn no contestó, se limitó a deshacerse de la camiseta que cubría la parte superior de su chica dejando al descubierto el pecho, que permanecía cubierto por un provocativo sujetador negro con la apertura en la parte central delantera, justo entre ambos pechos.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a contemplarlo. Quinn no dejó pasar aquella oportunidad, y de la forma más sencilla y a la vez sensual, abrió el pequeño cierre dejando al descubierto el pecho de su chica. Y fue entonces cuando pudo recrearse con total y absoluta dedicación. Aunque el intenso escrutinio se acabó justo cuando Rachel decidió dejar de contemplar las estrellas y centrar su mirada en sus ojos.

Penetrantes, llenos de un brillo que describía el deseo absoluto por ir a más, por entregarse la una a la otra como si fuera la primera vez, aunque aquella apenas llevaba el matiz de segunda.

Ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde que se entregaron por completo, ni siquiera siete días completos desde que pudieron saciar ese deseo adolescente que las enloquecía, aunque los sentimientos estuviesen marcados con una madurez de la que ni ellas mismas eran conscientes.

Porque dos adolescentes no son capaces de comprender cuando el corazón encuentra su otra mitad. Porque dos adolescentes simplemente se dejan arrastrar por el impulso, por las ganas de vivir y disfrutar. Y eso, precisamente eso, era lo que ambas deseaban en ese instante. No mirar más allá que lo que tenían frente a ellas, y frente a ellas solo estaban las dos. Nada más.

Un nuevo intento por sentirla más y mejor, llevó a Quinn a dibujar con sus dedos la silueta de su chica, siempre sin perder la mirada de sus ojos. Como si conociera a la perfección cada curva, cada recoveco que salía a su paso, fue deslizando su mano hasta lograr que Rachel perdiera la paciencia. El hueso de su cadera fue la clave para darse por vencida y acabar con la súplica de su mirada.

Quinn dejó caer su mano hasta el muslo de Rachel, y en un gesto rápido y conciso, se coló bajo el mini short que aún seguía vistiendo.

Y el delirio se apoderó de ella.

Quinn sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, que todo a su alrededor giraba menos ella, menos Rachel,que hacía ya varios segundos, o tal vez minutos, que había comenzado un vaivén sobre sus piernas y que la mantenía en otra galaxia. Movimiento que aumento al sentir la presión que ejercía sobre ella. Y como si de magia se tratase, una dulce y sensual melodía envolvió la escena.

—**No te pares ahora**— imploró Rachel al escuchar la música que procedía del interior de la habitación.

—**Solo es** ** una alarma—**susurró Quinn reconociendo el sonido de su teléfono**.**

Como si todo estuviese preparado. La imagen de las dos chicas sentadas en el suelo de aquella terraza, rodeadas de estrellas y el oscuro lago que desprendía algunos destellos provocados por la luna, la calidez del ambiente, el calor de los cuerpos, el deseo entre ambas y aquel envolvente aroma que comenzaba a inundarlas se veía perfectamente acompañada por la música de Marvin Gaye y aquel legendario Sexual Healing que hacía disparar aún más la imaginación y el deseo entre ellas.

Fue lo último que necesitaron para entregarse por completo, como lo habían hecho una semana atrás, esos casi siete días que la separaban de su primera vez.

—**Hazlo por favor****—**Suplicó Rachel mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y apoyaba su frente contra la de Quinn al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. –**Entra**—añadió con la voz entrecortada, exigiendo que se olvidase de las caricias y fuese más allá. Y Quinn no tardó en acatar las órdenes de su chica con una dulzura que rozaba lo prodigioso, provocando que de sus labios saliese una sexual exhalación que la dejó sin respiración.

Y de fondo los acordes míticos que marcaban el ritmo.

—**Detente**— pidió mientras la rubia permanecía en su interior y veía como el vaivén se llenaba de dificultad debido a la extrema cercanía de ambas— **déjame a mi…—Añadió provocando la confusión en Quinn, que no supo qué pretendía hasta que notó como era ella quien se deslizaba sensualmente sobre ella y ** **sintiendo como sus dedos se perdían en el interior de la chica sin poder escapar.**

Aquel vaivén de la cintura y el calor de su cuerpo estaban comenzando a pasarle factura a la rubia, que al extraño mareo al que se veía sometida su cabeza, se le unió un sudor frío que escapaba por su espalda, provocándole un extenso escalofrío en el resto del cuerpo que incluso llego a sentir Rachel.

—**¿Estás bien?**— las palabras quedaban fundidas en gemidos.

—**Mejor que nunca**— mintió tratando de no desconcentrar a la morena que no perdía la intensidad del movimiento.—**¿Y tú, princesa?... ¿Estás bien?—** susurró

—**En el cielo**— susurró entre gemidos mientras volvía a besarla

Rachel parecía querer llevarse a Quinn para siempre, el movimiento, cada vez más rápido e intenso, hacía que los cuerpos de ambas se uniesen tanto que apenas podía pasar el aire entre ellas.

—**Quinn**…— gimió con sus labios pegados a los de la rubia y un exasperante gemido se escapó de su boca, provocando que el balanceo de su cintura comenzara a ceder hasta casi detenerse.

Y el abrazo no tardó en llegar. Las respiraciones se intercalaban. La música había dejado de sonar y solo el sonido del viento sobre el inmenso lago se podía escuchar.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron abrazadas, recuperando el aliento. No hubo palabras, solo aquel momento de paz, de amor, de cariño y complicidad entre las dos.

—**¿Estás enferma verdad?—** preguntó sin separar su cara de los hombros de la rubia.

—**¿Qué?**— preguntó algo desconcertada.

—**Estás hirviendo Quinn, y…—** Separó la cabeza del hombro para observar el rostro de la rubia— **estás un poco pálida.**

—**No te preocupes**… — sonrió— **Debe ser ésta humedad, hace que mi presión se baje**.

—**¿Estás mareada?**

—**No… solo a veces se tengo la sensación de que todo gira—**sonrió regalándole un pequeño beso en la barbilla**— Pero estoy convencida de que es por ti, porque me vuelves completamente loca y haces que pierda la cabeza. **

—**Mmm, ven conmigo**— Sugirió Rachel que cubriéndose con el edredón, la obligó a que abandonase la posición en el suelo, y siguiese sus pasos hasta el interior de la habitación.

—**Rachel… estoy bien. No quiero parar.**

—**¿****Quien ha dicho que vamos a parar?—Musitó dejándola a **solas sobre la cama, apenas unos segundos después, volvía a aparecer con un vaso de agua, al que daba pequeños sorbos.

—**Creo que es mejor que bebas un poco de agua…**— sugería mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

—**No es sed de agua lo que siento precisamente**.

—**Bebe—** la morena se sentó a horcadas sobre Quinn que permanecía tumbada boca arriba.

—**¿A qué tanto interés? —** preguntó mientras cogía el vaso y se lo acercaba a los labios

—**Lo vas a necesitar… tu garganta tiene que estar perfecta.**

—**¿Para qué?—** volvía a preguntar tras dar un sorbo.

—**Me gusta tu voz…** — la morena se dejó caer sobre el vientre la rubia dejando varios besos— **y quiero escucharla nítidamente**— volvía a dejar varios besos más.

Quinn se reincorporó un poco al sentir aquello pero rápidamente fue obligada a tumbarse completamente.

—**Rachel, ¿Qué…qué haces?—**balbuceó sorprendida

—¿**Tu qué crees? ¿Acaso solo tú vas a tener el privilegio de disfrutar de ésta manera?**

**—Pero…¿Estás segura de que quieres…?—**Volvía a cuestionar con la voz entre cortada, siendo consciente de como Rachel seguía merodeando por su vientre y parecía mostrar claras intenciones por algo para lo que aún no creía que estuviese preparada.

Ilusa, pensó.

—**Esto es cosa mía—**susurró la morena tirando con suavidad de los shorts de su pijama, y obligándola a que se desprendiese de la parte superior, quedándose prácticamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

No hubo tiempo de esperas. Rachel mandaba y Quinn se dejaba hacer.

.

Su cabeza seguía girando, aquel malestar que comenzó a sentir en la cena la sacudía constantemente, pero aquella posición, completamente relajada y con Rachel regalándole caricias por todo el cuerpo la hacía olvidarse de todo.

Rachel lo sabía, notaba la expresión de su rostro y era consciente del malestar que parecía estar adueñándose de ella, pero de aquella forma solo tendría que disfrutar. Relajarse y disfrutar de lo que estaba a punto de regalarle. Porque a pesar de ser la primera vez que se lanzaba a algo así, estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerlo. Y eso exactamente fue lo que comenzó a hacer.

Quinn permitía que algunos gemidos se escapasen de sus labios por cada beso, cada roce de lengua que Rachel dejaba en su cuerpo, ya completamente desnudo.

Y fue justo cuando sintió el calor de su aliento en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, cuando atinó a abrir los ojos para mirarla una vez más.

Una traviesa sonrisa y la consciencia se esfumó por completo para dejar paso al disfrute, a la sensación de bienestar que le estaba regalando Rachel con sus labios, con su lengua, con su piel. A los suspiros que poco a poco comenzaron a convertirse en sugerentes gemidos, y el suave vaivén de su cintura que volvía a hacer de las suyas, logrando que sus caderas se arquearan sobre el colchón casi sin control, buscando más aun si cabía, el contacto con su chica, con sus labios, con su cálido aliento y la suavidad de su lengua.

No pudo describir absolutamente más en su cabeza. No pudo pensar ni siquiera imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo, simplemente, se dejó llevar. Y el tiempo que transcurrió desde que perdió la noción hasta que un extenuante gemido dejaba escapar de su cuerpo el golpe de placer al que se vio sometida, paso sin que ninguna de las dos fuera consciente de ello.

Rachel simplemente se aferró a sus caderas para calmar, si es que era posible, el éxtasis de su chica, y ser testigo directo de la posterior relajación de su cuerpo, cuando caía vencido sobre el colchón. Alzó la vista para contemplarla, para descubrir como el sudor había dejado un sensual y a la vez preocupante brillo en su piel, y la palidez de su rostro contrarrestaba al rubor de sus mejillas y sus labios completamente incendiados.

La pausada respiración tras recuperar el aliento que desprendía Quinn, la obligó a deslizarse con sutileza sobre ella, para llegar por fin a sus labios y acomodarse a su lado dispuesta a cobijarla entre sus brazos.

—**¿Estás bien?**— susurró Rachel notando como su piel volvía a quemar**.**

—**Estoy bien, cielo—**respondió Quinn regalándole una tímida sonrisa

—**¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?**

Quinn volvió a sonreír, para segundos después girarse sobre sí misma y darle la espalda a Rachel, que un poco confusa por la reacción esperaba una respuesta— **Abrázame**—añadió acabando con las dudas de la morena, y ésta ni se lo pensó.

Beso su cuello con dulzura y deslizó sus brazos por su cintura hasta quedar completamente unida a ella, protegiéndola, cobijándola, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo y ofreciéndole el calor que a pesar de no necesitar, ya lo empezaba a agradecer.

—**No me dejes nunca, Rach—**susurró cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la absoluta calma y la tranquilidad que le ofrecía su chica en aquel abrazo**—No me dejes nunca…**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	49. Despedida

N/A: Quienes hayáis leído la primera versión de ésta historia, tal vez recordareis que el nombre de ésta capitulo no corresponde al original. Bien, he de decir que es el mismo, solo que decidí dividirlo en dos por motivos meramente compresivos. Es una de las cosas buenas de poder editarlo. Sigue siendo el mismo, pero creo que de ésta forma se puede llegar a comprender y leer con mayor facilidad.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Siento mucho la tardanza de éstos capítulos, pero mi vida últimamente está llena de acontecimientos que me mantienen alejada del ordenador.

Prometo volver pronto.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 49<p>

DESPEDIDA

Ni la luz que ya entraba por la ventana, ni el incesante ruido de los pájaros que revoloteaban por el frondoso bosque. Lo único que logró despertarlas aquella mañana, fue la música desesperante del teléfono de Quinn. Una música que les avisaba de una llamada entrante, aunque solo Rachel parecía atinar a saber qué era.

—**Quinn…—** Susurró regalándole un pequeño beso en el hombro.—**Quinn, te están llamando por teléfono**—Añadió tras ver como ambas mantenían la misma posición que tomaron cuando el sueño se apoderó de ambas.

—**Desconéctalo**— respondió la rubia sin prestarle demasiada atención, y aferrándose aún más a la almohada.

Y eso pretendía hacer Rachel cuando se dispuso a recuperar el teléfono de la mesilla, aunque antes pensaba averiguar quién osaba a interrumpir el placentero sueño de la pareja.

—**Bette Porter**—balbuceó con dificultad al contemplar la pantalla aun con los ojos entrecerrados. Y fue pronunciar el nombre, y notar como Quinn reaccionaba en apenas un segundo. —**¿Quién es Bette Porter?**— se interesó curiosa tras ver cómo le arrebataba el teléfono y éste dejaba de sonar.

—**Es una larga historia**— musitó mientras seguía mirando el móvil.— **Tengo que llamarla**

—**¿Ahora?**

—**Sí, ahora—**replicó abandonando la cama completamente desnuda y empezando un ir y venir por la habitación que desconcertó a Rachel**.**—**¿Crees que sueno a recién levantada?—** preguntó mientras aclaraba la voz.

—**Estás recién levantada**— respondió sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de la joven.

—**Rachel, son las 11 de la mañana, ¿Qué imagen voy a dar si se da cuenta que duermo hasta tan tarde?**

—**Pero… ¿Me puedes explicar quién para querer dar una imagen tan "perfecta"?**

—**La directora del museo de arte contemporáneo de los Ángeles… ¿Te parece poco?.**

—**Bette Porter**— Masculló recordando como había leído aquel nombre en la misma tarjeta que encontró en el bolso de su chica cuando aún estaban en Los Ángeles. .

—**Sí, Bette Porter**— volvía a responder mientras pulsaba la tecla llamada.

Un par de minutos después, Rachel trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación que Quinn ya mantenía con aquella misteriosa mujer, sin lograr entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía, excepto que la habia llamado el día anterior, que la atendió un tal James y en unos días recibiría un email informativo. Nada más. De hecho, incluso decidió dejar a solas y optó por tomar una ducha que la ayudase a despertar por completo tras la mágica noche.

Diez minutos estuvo bajo la ducha cuando decidió volver a la habitación para encontrarse con Quinn, que tumbada en la cama volvía a cerrar sus ojos tratando de recuperar el sueño.

—**¿Qué haces?**— se acomodó al lado de la chica.— **¿Sigues con sueño?**

Quinn entreabrió los ojos. Tumbada boca arriba y con la sábana cubriéndola delicadamente, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, ocupaba casi la totalidad de la cama.

—**Creo que hoy podría estar durmiendo todo el día.**

— **¿Te puedo acompañar?—** preguntó divertida.

—**Ven aquí—** susurró mientras alzaba los brazos esperando a la morena, que sin pensarlo, se deshizo de la toalla que la cubría y se coló bajo las sabanas, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de la chica mientras la abrazaba delicadamente.—**Mmm,**** tu olor**…— susurró embriagándose del perfume que desprendía.—Podría estar así toda la vida.

—**Yo también**—musitó Rachel acomodándose entre sus brazos. Y así iban a permanecer durante un buen rato hasta que de nuevo, el estruendo del teléfono volvía a interrumpirlas, ésta vez a modo de mensaje y que lograba desesperar a Rachel— **¿Me puedes explicar por qué todo el mundo está conspirando para molestarnos?—** preguntó sin separarse del cuerpo de la chica.

—**Tienen celos**.— Murmuró mientras volvía a contemplar la pantalla del mismo y descubría el emisor.

_Puck, Sam y yo estaremos en la fiesta. Te he echado de menos. Besos. Finn_

—**¿Besos Finn?—** Susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**¿Qué? ¿Quién es?—**Cuestionó Rachel sin haber escuchado el nombre del chico.

—**Eh… no, nada.—**Trató de disimular el desconcierto que le habia provocado la forma en la que se dirigía a ella.—Rach— sonó dulce— **¿Sabes algo de los chicos?**

—**¿Qué chicos?—** preguntó sin inmutarse recuperando el abrazo.

—**¿Quiénes van a ser?, Tina, Mike, Puck…Finn.**

—**No, no he vuelto a verlos desde que tuvimos la cena de despedida.**

—**Pero a Finn si lo has visto… ¿No?**

—**Eh, sí, a Finn sí. En Chicago**— trató de no darle importancia, aunque ya empezaba a sospechaba que la rubia buscaba algo de información.

—**¿Y qué tal fue el viaje a Chicago?**— preguntó sin mucha curiosidad.

—**¿Ahora te interesa Finn?—**cuestionó separándose por primera vez de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—**No, pero hace mucho que no sé nada de ninguno y, no sé, ya que tú has estado con él…**

—**Pues imagino que seguirá como siempre, creo que iba a trabajar en el taller del padre de Kurt.**

—**¿Pasó algo entre vosotros?**— fue directa.

Rachel volvía a mirarla, pero esta vez deshaciendo el abrazo por completo.

—**¿Qué?—** preguntó extrañada.

—**¿No me has oído? Solo quiero saber si pasó algo entre vosotros.**

—¿**Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? Ya te dije que estuvimos con mis padres y que sólo fueron un par de días—** replicó abandonando la cama.

—No me malinterpretes, Rachel—trató de detenerla—**No me refiero a si pasó algo intimo entre los dos, ya sé que no, pero…imagino que de algo hablaríais, no sé, me parece extraño que Finn no te haya llamado durante todo el viaje.**

—**Decidimos quedar como amigos—** la seriedad en el gesto de Rachel mostraba la disconformidad que sentía al hablar de aquel tema.

—**Ok. Pero** **no entiendo por qué te pones tan seria**— masculló al tiempo que tambien se decidia a abandonar la cama y dirigía sus pasos hacia el baño.

—**No estoy seria, es solo que no veo sentido alguno a que hablemos de Finn aquí, ahora. Ni hay motivo para ello.**

—**Está bien**— se acercó a la puerta del baño— **olvídalo, voy a ducharme.**

La actitud de las chicas había cambiado radicalmente. Rachel por primera vez en días, sentía que su humor se transformaba y por mucho que intentaba contrarrestarlo viendo el lugar dónde estaban, le era imposible. No entendía por qué aquel simple comentario de Quinn le sentó tan mal. Ella no tenía nada que esconderle, si bien es cierto que el chico si intentó algo más cuando estuvieron juntos en Chicago, nunca llegaron a nada porque ella siempre lo rechazó. Y no creía que tuviese que contarle ese detalle, menos aún ahora que ella se marchaba y ellos volverían a encontrarse en el instituto.

Si Quinn se enteraba de aquella estupidez, no vería a Finn de la misma forma. No vería al chico que tuvo que elegir entre ellas y terminó sin ninguna, no vería a un posible amigo, sino que vería al chico que aprovechando que dormían juntos, intentó tener un acercamiento con su chica.

Por su lado Quinn, trataba de no pensar demasiado en aquella respuesta dudosa de su chica. Sabía que algo había pasado, conocía a Finn, lo conocía mejor que nadie y aquel mensaje diciéndole que la echaba de menos a ella, era síntoma de que se había llevado un gran fiasco con Rachel. Cuando algo no le salía bien, buscaba lo que más cerca le quedaba y en ese caso era ella.

Todo parecía tener sentido, por lo que intuía que algo tuvo que pasar con Rachel para que el chico volviese a poner el punto de mira sobre ella.

—**He pensado que podríamos tomar el almuerzo en el lago.**

Quinn había terminado de ducharse y vestirse en la habitación mientras Rachel permanecía en la terraza, contemplando el paisaje que se extendía ante ella.

—**Como quieras…—** respondió sin siquiera mirarla

—**¿Te pasa algo?**

—**No**

—**Ya**

Quinn no solía tener mucha paciencia con aquellos enfados repentinos, al igual que no la tenía con los celos sin motivo aparente. La actitud de la morena le confirmaba cada vez más que entre ella y Finn sí había ocurrido algo.

La rubia hizo una llamada a la recepción reservando una cesta de picnic para poder llevarse el almuerzo. Tenían que esperar casi 40 minutos hasta que lo tuvieran listo y la tensión entre ambas era evidente. Mientras Rachel seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos en la terraza, Quinn buscaba ropa en su bolsa de viaje. No soportaba estar así, su propio orgullo la estaba martirizando y Rachel parecía no tener intención de suavizar las cosas.

—**¿Nos vamos?—**preguntó desde el otro lado de la estancia. Rachel reaccionó sin responder palabra alguna, y siguió los pasos de la rubia hasta la cabaña restaurante dónde tenían preparada la cesta. Desde allí caminaron por el sendero que el día antes habían tomado y volvieron a perderse entre la arboleda hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada que daba directamente al lago.— **¿Te parece bien aquí?—** preguntó indicando un lugar más apartado.

La zona no estaba vacía, varias parejas disfrutaban ya del picnic.

—**Donde tú digas…**

—**Rachel, ¿Puedes dejarlo ya?**— Quinn se cansó de hablar sola y mostró su disconformidad mientras abría la cesta y sacaba el mantel que colocó en el suelo. Rachel tomó asiento mientras la ayudaba a sacar la comida.— **No he dicho nada para que te pongas así. Es lógico que me interese un poco, ¿No crees?**

—**Lo siento…**— habló al fin— **no sé por qué pero me ha cambiado el humor**.

—**Si es por lo que te he preguntado de Finn, te pido que lo olvides.**

—**No, si en realidad tienes razón, no tenía que haberme puesto así, pero**….

—**¿Pero qué?, ya te he dicho que lo olvides.**

—**Quinn, no pensaba que fuese necesario decirte esto, ni tampoco creo que sea lógico que te lo cuente porque sé que te puede hacer mal.**

—**Rachel, me estás asustando.**

—**Si ocurrió algo entre Finn y yo.**

—**¿Cómo ****algo? ¿A qué te refieres con algo?**

—**Finn pensó que yo quería llegar hasta el final con él**— Confesó desviando la mirada hacia el sándwich que ya sostenía entre sus manos.

—**¿Me has mentido?**

—**No, sólo he omitido ese hecho.**

—**Es lo mismo.**

—**No Quinn, no es lo mismo**.

—**¿Estuviste con él?—**fue directa**—¿Llegaste al final con…?**

—**No…** — interrumpió sin permitir que la rubia terminase de formular aquella pregunta— **he dicho que Finn lo intentó, pero yo no le dejé. Tú has sido mi primera vez, Quinn. En todos los sentidos y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso, no quiero que le trates mal o de cualquier forma por una estupidez como esa.**

—**Dos cosas, primero, ¿Por qué te has puesto así si consideras que fue una estupidez?**

—**Porque yo lo considero una estupidez pero no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar tú y detestaba la idea de que te enfadaras por eso, o lo pagases con él ahora que yo no voy a estar.**

—**Segundo, ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar al saber que Rachel Berry prefiere desechó la idea de que su primera vez fuese con el capitán del equipo de fútbol?**.— Musitó con dulzura tratando de acabar con la seriedad que seguía mostrando.—**Ya deberías saber que solo me vale lo que tú me digas, no lo que los demás quieran hacerme creer. Aprendí la lección, Rachel. Nada de celos, nada dudas. Solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿Ok?**

—**Ok—Respondió regresando la mirada hacia el sándwich.**

—**Deberías probarlo, está muy bueno—**añadió incitándola a que diese el primero de los mordiscos, y una tímida sonrisa comenzó a adueñarse de la morena. Y con ella, las miradas cómplices, los gestos de cariño y disfrutar del picnic mientras se recreaban en el impresionante paisaje que aparecía frente a ellas.

—**¿A qué hora regresamos?—**preguntó Rachel tumbándose en la misma manta donde habían comido, y que ya quedaba libre.

—**No sé, tal vez sobre las 5.**

—**¿Y qué vamos a hacer ésta noche?**

—**No lo sé, ** **solo sé lo que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo**— Respondió tratando de evitar que la conversación las llevase a planear algo.

—**¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?—** preguntó curiosa.

—**Bañarme…—**Musitó lanzando una mirada hacia el lago**—lástima que dejé el bikini en casa.**

—**No necesitamos el bikini**… —Replicó Rachel asegurándose que las únicas personas que había en el lugar eran dos parejas y permanecían lo suficientemente alejadas y ajenas a ellas como para percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—**Sí, claro que lo necesitas si quieres…¿Qué haces**?—cuestionó completamente sorprendida por la reacción de la morena, que ya casi sin pensarlo se deshizo del vestido y se quedó en ropa interior junto a ella**.—¿Qué haces, Rachel?**

—**¡Vamos!—** exclamó levantándose

—**¿Qué haces?, ¿Estás loca?—** miraba hacia todos lados.

—**Loca por ti.—** Soltó segundos antes de emprender una carrera hacia el lago, donde se lanzó ante la atónita mirada de Quinn.—**Vamos Quinn, demuestra que tú también estás loca por mi**…—Añadió sonriente cuando salió a flote.

Surrealista, pensó Quinn que tras volver a asegurarse que las únicas personas que había en el lugar estaban lo suficientemente apartadas, se deshizo de la camiseta y la falda que llevaba para correr hacia el lago y saltar tal y como lo había hecho Rachel.

—**¡Oh Dios!** ¡**Está helada!**— exclamó nadando hacia Rachel.

—**Lo sé, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de éste lugar.**

—**Estás completamente loca, ¿Lo sabias?**

—**Ya te he dicho que sí**—respondió sin perder la sonrisa mientras permitía que se acercase lo suficiente a ella— **En la piscina de Ashley** **me quedé con las ganas de que bajases a bañarte conmigo aquella noche—**confesó aferrándose a ella.

—**¿Por eso te metiste desnuda?—** preguntó traviesa— **¿Querías provocarme?**

—**Más o menos… Lo cierto es que no sabía que me estabas mirando hasta que me metí en la piscina. Cuando vi que desapareciste de la ventana, supe que no serias capaz de bajar—**sonrió**—Y tuve que ser yo quien subiese en tu búsqueda.**

—**¿De verdad te lanzaste a la piscina pensando que yo bajaría?—**insistió esta vez más seria.

—**Me metí porque necesitaba asegurarme de lo que quería que sucediese aquella noche**—confesó sin deshacer el abrazo que las mantenía a flote.

—**¿La piscina te ayudó a decidirte?**

—**El baño a media noche me ayudó a deshacerme del miedo, a liberarme de una vez. No sé…**

—**Un baño purificador.**

—**Más o menos—**Respondió recuperando la traviesa sonrisa.

—**Lástima que estemos en un lugar público**.—Susurró contagiándose por la expresión de la chica.

—**¿Por?****¿Qué quieres hacer?**

—**Todo lo que no está permitido hacer**.

—**Mmm, suena tentado. ¿Sabes?** **Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer en un lugar como éste.—**Musitó lanzando de nuevo una mirada a su alrededor

—**Cuéntame—** se acercó aún más a su chica.

—**¿Aguantas bien la respiración bajo el agua?.**

Quinn sonrió a modo de respuesta. Le bastó una simple mirada de Rachel para saber lo que pretendía y que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Una exhalación conjunta, la bocanada de aire entrando hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones y el impulso que las llevaba bajo la superficie del agua, para hacer algo típico de esas películas románticas que solían ver. Un beso.

Un beso que apenas duró unos segundos pero que supieron que ya jamás olvidarían. Porque fue estrellar sus labios bajo las frías aguas del lago, y dejar escapar todo ese aire que habían contenido con la sonrisa adueñándose de sus rostros. Hecho que las obligaba a ascender rápidamente, aunque lo hicieran sin dejar de abrazarse, y mucho menos sin dejar de besarse. Fue necesaria otra de las molestas interrupciones para destruir aquel momento entre las dos.

— **Hey…¡Vosotras!—**escucharon la voz que procedía desde la orilla, y que las obligaba a separarse para comprender que estaba sucediendo y quien osaba a interrumpirlas una vez más.—** Siento interrumpir**— añadió un chico con uniforme de guarda que provocó el intenso rubor en las mejillas de ambas, a pesar de la frialdad del agua— **Está prohibido bañarse en ésta zona del lago, tenéis que salir.**

—**Ok,** **ya salimos pero… ¿Puede dejar de mirar?—**Masculló Quinn incomoda por el embelesamiento del chico observándolas.

— **Oh, sí, si claro, pero salid ya, por favor—**insistió mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ambas y al fin apartaba la mirada.

Rachel, completamente roja fue la primera en acercarse a la orilla y caminar velozmente hacia la manta del picnic, donde habían dejado la ropa una vez que el chico se alejaba de espaldas a ellas.

Quinn la siguió envuelta en escalofríos.

—**Me encanta que cometas éste tipo de locuras—** dijo mientras se vestía, tiritando como cuando la obligaban a salir de la piscina cuando era pequeña.

—**Tú no te quedas atrás, si me llegas a decir ayer que me traerías hasta aquí, no te habría creído...**

—**Eso no es una locura, es un sueño hecho realidad.—**Sonrió cómplice**—¿Nos marchamos? Va siendo hora de regresar.**

—**Claro—**respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa—**Es hora de regresar a la dura realidad.**

Y tan realidad.

Rachel había acertado de pleno al describir el regreso a Lima como la dura realidad, y lo pudo certificar en el momento exacto en el llegaban al hogar de la rubia, y la obligó a entrar casi a escondidas hasta que pudo comprobar que Judy no se encontraba en el mismo.

—**Sigo sin comprender porque hemos tenido que parar en tu casa para ducharte antes de venir a la mía—**masculló Rachel tras bajarse del coche frente a su hogar.

—**Porque si voy a cenar con tus padres, quiero dejarles buena impresión—**se excusó divertida—** Quiero que me vean perfecta—**añadió siguiendo sus pasos.

Quinn había encontrado una excusa perfecta para acompañar a Rachel hasta su casa a la hora justa de la fiesta. Durante todo el día fue recibiendo mensajes de los chicos del coro y supo que todos iban a estar en su casa a la hora pactada.

El recorrido de vuelta se les hizo más rápido de lo que esperaba, así que Quinn decidió dirigirse en primer lugar hacia su casa donde haría tiempo mientras se tomaba una ducha y se vestía correctamente. La excusa la puso Leroy, que había mandado un mensaje a su hija para que fueran a cenar con ellos aquella noche. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Y lo que estaba por llegar aún más.

Tras haber sido recibidas por Leroy e Hiram, Rachel no tardó en obedecer las orden explicita que le daba Quinn para que al igual que ella, también tomase una ducha y se vistiese para la ocasión. Algo que Rachel no llegó a comprender del todo, y que terminó aceptando a regañadientes. No sabía que todo estaba previsto para que la fiesta fuese una verdadera sorpresa.

Mientras ella permanecía en la ducha, y Quinn aguardaba en su habitación, evitando así cualquier contratiempo, los invitados de honor a aquella fiesta se colaban en el interior de la sala de los Oscars, perfectamente respaldados por Leroy e Hiram, anfitriones de lujo para la ocasión.

Y los nervios no tardaron en adueñarse de Quinn.

Saber que en la planta baja estaba tramándose aquel plan, la mantuvo alerta hasta que fue consciente de donde estaba. Volver a entrar en la habitación de Rachel evitó que el estado de ansiedad porque no descubriese la sorpresa, quedase en un segundo plano. Y todo gracias al destello de su estrella. La estrella dorada que ella le regaló y que seguía pendiendo del pequeño cuadro de madera que adornaba una de las paredes de la habitación.

Volvía aquella sensación de vértigo al recordar todo lo que habían vivido, y lo especial que habían sido aquellas últimas semanas. Podía recordar perfectamente como durmió en la cama que en ese instante utilizaba para tomar asiento, completamente borracha tras la noche de diversión con Ashley y Spencer, y como fue ahí, precisamente en esa cama, cuando a escondidas, y pensando que dormía, le robó su primer beso.

Verla aparecer en la misma, con su toalla azul cubriéndola y regalándole una sonrisa llena de complicidad, le hizo pensar en lo extraño e imprevisible que era el destino. En cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que aquella mañana le robó el beso. Ahora era ella quien se acercaba sin temor alguno hasta sus labios, la besaba como si lo hubiese estado haciendo desde el día en el que se conocieron.

**—¿Por qué sonríes tanto?—**cuestionó Rachel tras regalarle aquel beso.

—**Me acabas de besar, ¿Cómo no voy a sonreír?**

** —Cuando he entrado ya sonreías**—replicó al tiempo que se deshacía de la toalla para comenzar a vestirse.

—**Estoy feliz.**

** —¿Estás feliz porque me vas a ayudar a elegir el vestido perfecto para nuestra primera cena con mis padres?—**bromeó y Quinn no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa.

—**No importa lo que te pongas, estarás hermosa de igual manera. Además…****No puedes tardar mucho.**

—**Tranquila,** **mis padres son muy pesados para preparar la cena, así que tengo tiempo de sobra.**

—**No es por eso…**

—**¿Entonces?—** preguntó regalándole una mirada de soslayo a través del espejo en el que se miraba.

—**Lo digo porque si estoy más tiempo aquí contigo, ** **no creo que lleguemos a tiempo a la cena—**susurró abandonando la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—**¿Te marchas? ¿Me vas a dejar sola eligiendo?**

—**Sí—**sonrió traviesa**—Así me sorprendes cuando te vea bajar—**le guiñó un ojo tras notar el gesto frustrado de Rachel**.**—** No tardes por favor.—** Insistió segundos antes de abandonar por completo la habitación. Y lo hizo con más fuerza de voluntad que con obligación.

Dejarla a solas tras verla prácticamente desnuda y pidiéndole ayuda con la elección de la ropa, no fue una decisión fácil de tomar, pero el plan así lo exigía. Rachel ya estaba completamente aislada y ella podia acceder a la sala donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta, donde ya esperaban el resto de invitados.

No faltó ninguno. Ni siquiera Finn. De hecho, tras intenso abrazo que recibió de Santana y Brittany, fue el primero en saludarla.

—**Gracias por venir, Finn—**Susurró regalándole un afectuoso abrazo. A pesar de haber sido el culpable de la primera de las discusiones en su recién estrenada relación con Rachel.

—**No podía perderme algo así—**respondió —¿**Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es que le estas organizando esta fiesta a Rachel? ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigas?**

—**Demasiadas**** preguntas, Finn, sólo te responderé a una. Estoy bien... ¿Y tú?**

—**Mal…hasta que recibí tu email. Pensaba que no me volverías a hablar nunca más.**

—**Bueno, que lo nuestro no funcionase no significa que no podamos ser amigos.—**Dijo tratando de zanjar el tema de conversación, siendo consciente de las intenciones del chico.** Sin embargo, no fue necesaria aquella respuesta para que todo se viese interrumpido. Y al decir todo, es porque no solo lo hizo la conversación que ambos mantenían, sino que el silencio tambien se adueñó del resto.**

—**¿¡Quinn!?—** Rachel no iba a tardar en hacer acto de presencia en la sala, y su voz ya se dejó escuchar por las escaleras, provocando que todos reaccionasen ante os gestos de Quinn, y se colocaran en el centro de la misma, impacientes por sorprenderla en aquella fiesta de despedida**.—¿Quinn estás aquí?—**Insistió y las miradas entre el grupo no se hicieron esperar—**Cielo**— añadió y de repente la confusión se apoderó del grupo al oír el cariñoso apelativo que utilizó la morena para dirigirse hacia Quinn.

Ella lo supo. Quinn fue consciente que aquel simple detalle estaba a punto de aguar la fiesta, y apenas pudo percibir los pies de su chica por las escaleras, decidió que debía dar un paso adelante e incitarlos a hacer lo que habían planeado para aquel momento.

**—Rachel**—musitó la chica llamando su atención y el rostro de la morena se desdibujó al descubrir al grupo al completo en mitad de la sala.

**—Pero…¿Qué diablos…?**

** —¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

><p>#NC<p> 


	50. El gen Berry

CAPITULO 50

EL GEN BERRY

Siempre le gustaron las sorpresas. Siempre le gustó que la gente detuviera por algunas horas su vida, para dedicarle el tiempo a ella. Y tal vez podría sonar egoísta, egocéntrica a más no poder, pero era ella. Era ese gen Berry que la invitaba a luchar por querer ser el centro de atención del universo. De su universo particular.

Que la playroom de su casa estuviese ocupada por sus amigos, aquellos con los que había compartido slushies sobre sus caras y ropa, divirtiéndose, celebrando con ella una despedida que cada vez se veía más cerca, y ofreciéndole el apoyo incondicional que necesitaba para no permitir que las dudas la invadieran, era probablemente la mejor y más deseada sorpresa que Rachel jamás imaginó.

Estaban allí por ella, después de muchas idas y venidas, después de muchas diferencias y discusiones, después de muchas horas sentadas en la sala de ensayo. Estaban allí porque a pesar de todo lo vivido, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, eran sus amigos.

Si apenas dos años atrás le hubieran dicho que iba a ser la primera en abandonar su adorado Glee Club, se habría reído a más no poder sin creer ni una sola de las palabras. Sin embargo, allí estaba.

El grupo al completo se había reunido gracias a Quinn, solo para despedirse de ella y desearle el mejor de los viajes hasta el primer objetivo de su tan ansiado sueño.

6.173,51 Kilómetros. 9 horas de vuelo. 9 meses. Ese era el precio que debía pagar para subir el primero de los escalones que la llevarían directamente hacia la cima. Ese y el tener que alejarse de su familia, de sus amigos y de ella.

Ese era el precio que Quinn también tenía que pagar por verla cumplir sus sueños.

Después de los abrazos, de los saludos y las sonrisas, de las anécdotas que no tardaron en aparecer y las conversaciones, la serenidad llegó la sala, y a ella.

Había soportado la presión de mantenerla ajena a la sorpresa durante todo el día, y lo cierto es que no era algo sencillo después de tener que soportar el alud de mensajes que iba a recibiendo a cada hora por parte de los chicos, sin contar con las absurdas excusas que tuvo que utilizar. Pero lo logró. Logró regalarle una última sorpresa antes de su partida, que a juzgar por la sonrisa que se apoderó de ella desde que los descubrió allí, había sido todo un acierto.

Y ahora, después de toda aquella odisea para mantenerla al margen y llegar hasta ese momento, empezaba a notar como su tiempo se acababa. Y no porque tuviese que abandonar la fiesta para regresar a una hora concreta a su hogar, sino porque con cada abrazo que Rachel daba a alguno de sus amigos, con cada nueva explicación acerca de cómo era el instituto al que iba a acudir y el brillo que escapa de sus ojos mientras hablaba de coros, de profesores de canto profesionales, del nivel que se necesitaba para adquirir una beca como aquella, o la de Universidades que se rifarían su matrícula cuando se graduase, le hacían ver que acababa de empezar el adiós.

Dormir junto a ella, cenar bajo las estrellas y bañarse en uno hermoso lago, había logrado que la angustia por la despedida quedase eclipsada hasta ese mismo instante. De hecho, su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar signos de flaqueza, y no precisamente mental, ante aquel despropósito de pensamientos que la comenzaban a aturdir con kilómetros, horas de vuelos, meses, semanas y días, muchos días.

Fueron los escalofríos los que la llevaron a tomar la decisión de ocupar uno de los sillones del sofá, y permanecer ausente por algunos largos minutos. Un poco de soledad, aunque estuviese rodeada de amigos, y controlar su respiración, le hizo creer que podría controlar aquel malestar que ya sí empezaba a fastidiarla de veras. Un malestar que nadie parecía percibir, excepto ella. Porque solo Rachel era capaz de mirarla de soslayo, y saber que algo iba mal con un simple cruce de miradas.

Aprovechó la tercera vez que Brittany comenzaba a contar una de las tantas anécdotas que habian vivido a lo largo del viaje que realizaron juntas, para acudir hasta ella y averiguar qué estaba provocándole la palidéz que ya se adueñaba de su rostro. Pero fue avanzar un par de metros, y detener sus pasos por culpa de una inesperada interrupción.

No, no fue ella. Nadie interrumpió a Rachel en su trayecto, sino que lo hicieron con Quinn y su necesidad por estar algunos minutos a solas.

Finn se adelantó a sus pasos, y fue él quien tomó asiento junto a Quinn, que se removió inquieta por la presencia del chico.

—**Creo que entiendo por qué haces esto por Rachel**—masculló y Quinn simplemente dejó escapar un sonoro y pesado suspiro.—**Cuanto más lejos, mejor, ¿No?—**añadió con media sonrisa.

Quinn no respondió. Simplemente le regaló una mirada tan desafiante, que hizo que el gesto del chico volviera a su estado natural de absoluta ignorancia. Mientras Rachel observaba discretamente el encuentro entre ambos, y como el rostro de su chica se desdibujaba completamente.

**—Sigo sin creerme que seais amigas. Sigo sin creerme que te interese ser su amiga**—añadió Finn tratando de saciar su curiosidad.—**Dicen que hay que tener a los enemigos cerca, pero Rachel no es tu enemiga, Quinn. Si haces todo esto por mí, es absurdo. Ella y yo ya no somos nada.**

De nuevo una mirada. Una fulminante mirada que podría haber destruido un imperio.

A Quinn le costaba hablar, pero no porque no supiera que decirle, sino porque el malestar la mantenía en una situación de absoluta parsimonia. Quería silencio, quería recostarse y lograr que los escalofríos que se adueñaban de ella, se esfumasen por completo, pero la estupidez casi innata de Finn, estaba alertando a un más su estado. Y Rachel seguía al acecho, preguntándose cuantos segundos debería permitirle a Finn antes de cortar de raíz la conversación, y ocuparse de su chica.

**—¿Por qué no me dices nada?—**cuestionó Finn y Quinn por fin reaccionó tras comprobar como su propia frente hervía.

—**No es el momento**—musitó—**Estamos aquí para despedirnos de Rachel, y creo que deberías respetar eso—**lo miró con dejadez, sintiendo como sus parpados pesaban y un extraño mareo la obligaba a aferrarse al posa brazos—**Rachel y yo somos amigas, ahora. Así que respétalo.**

**—¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad te preocupas ahora por ella, o simplemente…?**

—**Quinn…—**Se acabó la complacencia. Rachelsolo necesitó ver ese gesto de Quinn al llevarse la mano hacia su frente, para acabar con el interrogatorio que parecía estar viviendo junto a Finn—**¿Estás bien?—cuestionó agachándose frente a ella.**

—**Eh, si...Más o menos—**balbuceó ante la confusa mirada de Finn, que volvía a quedarse sorprendido por la actitud cariñosa de Rachel.

—**Más o menos no es una buena respuesta**—añadió la chica**—¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida.**

—**No, no lo sé. Me siento un poco mareada y tengo escalofríos, pero…desprendo mucho calor—** dijo algo confusa.

—**¿Por qué no has dicho nada?—**Intervino Finn

— **Ven, Quinn—replicó Rachel ignorando la cuestión de Finn—Vamos a mi habitación y te echas en mi cama. Tal vez se te pase un poco y…—** Rachel tomó de la mano a la chica pero rápidamente se detuvo al sentir el calor.—**Quinn**— tocó la frente —**¡****Estás hirviendo!**— Añadió justo cuando el brillo del sudor comenzaba a adueñarse del rostro de la rubia—**Estás enferma.**

—**No, no… Estoy bien, yo me tumbo un rato y se me pasa.**

—**Pero…Estás hirviendo, Quinn. **

—**Rachel tiene razón— **Añadió el chico**—Tienes mala cara. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

—**No, no. Yo me quedo. Es la despedida de Rachel y quiero estar aquí.**

—**Quinn, no quiero que estes aquí si te encuentras mal, y a juzgar por tu cara, lo estás…Y mucho.**

—**He dicho que me encuentro bien, no voy a…Oh dios—**se dejó caer sobre el respaldo

—**Se acabó—sentenció Rachel tomándola de la mano—Vamos, te llevo yo misma a tu casa, o al hospital.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Hospital? No, no, ni hablar. Solo es un…Un jodido resfriado, nada más.**

—**Pues te llevo a casa, te metes en la cama y descansas—**le ordenó ante la confusa mirada de Finn.—**Es mi fiesta, y tienes que hacerme caso. ¿Entendido?**

—**No quiero marcharme. No quiero perderme tu fiesta de despedida. Además, no voy a permitir que tú también te la pierdas. ¿Sabes la de mensajes que le he tenido que escribir a tus padres para que no descubrieras nada?**

—**Me da igual la fiesta, estás mal y te llevo a casa.**

—**Rachel—**Intervino Finn**— Quinn tiene razón, no puedes abandonar tu propia fiesta. Yo la llevaré a su casa.**

Dudó.

Rachel volvía a escrutar la mirada de su chica con la firme intención de averiguar si accedería a esa petición, aunque no le gustase en absoluto que fuese Finn quien le acompañase. Y Quinn lo supo. No tenía opción alguna si no quería terminar fastidiando la fiesta. Se encontraba mal, y quedándose allí lo único que iba a hacer era molestar y tener a Rachel preocupada, cuando lo que debía era hacer era divertirse.

**—¿Quieres que te lleve él?—**cuestionó la morena con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**No Rachel, quiero estar contigo, pero tenéis razón, necesito volver a casa. Realmente me encuentro mal y dudo que me recupere si no duermo un poco. No quiero fastidiar la fiesta, además… Han venido todos por ti así que tienes que estar aquí con ellos—**trató de convencerla**—Finn me llevará y luego volverá a seguir divirtiéndose con vosotros, ¿Ok?.**

—**Pero… No voy a estar bien sabiendo que estás mal. Quiero asegurarme que te quedas tranquila en casa y…**

—**No te preocupes, Rachel—**la interrumpió regalándole un guiño de ojos**—En cuanto llegue a casa te escribo, y prometo hablarte durante toda la noche hasta que me quede dormida, pero deja que sea él quien me lleve y tú disfruta de ellos… ¿Ok?, es tu fiesta.**

No había respuesta negativa ante eso. Rachel sabía que tenía que acatar aquellas órdenes si no quería ofenderla y demostrarle que de nuevo, los celos se apoderaban de ella. Así que se armó de paciencia y permitió que ambos se marchasen de su hogar sin replicarles absolutamente nada. Todo lo que hizo fue acariciar su mano cuando ya caminaba hacia el coche, y contener el nudo en su pecho cuando Finn le ofrecía su brazo a modo de apoyo.

10 minutos.

Eso duró su angustia hasta que recibió el primero de los mensajes, y supo que Quinn nunca más la defraudaría.

—Ya estoy en casa, dispuesta a meterme en mi cama y recuperarme cuanto antes. Q

—Descansa y si necesitas algo, me llamas ¿ok?. Mañana iré a llevarte el coche y a ver esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca. R

—Lo haré. Por cierto…¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero? Q.

—No, hoy aun no.R

—Pues eso. Te quiero. Q

Fue el último de los mensajes en aquella noche, pero la sonrisa en Rachel no se iba a alejar de su rostro en mucho tiempo. De hecho, acabó la fiesta, se despidió de sus amigos y durmió aun con el cosquilleo que le provocaba leer aquella frase que ella misma había inventado en los labios de Quinn. Y lo mismo le sucedió a la rubia, que tras despedirse de Rachel, cayó vencida en la cama presa de unos escalofríos que cada vez la sacudían con más vehemencia.

Unos escalofríos que no la abandonaron ni siquiera cuando llegó la mañana y acudió a la consulta de su doctor para que le confirmara que el catarro era más severo de lo que creía. Y mucho menos cuando recibió la visita de quien menos esperaba.

—**¿Cómo estás?—** La voz de Finn la sorprendió cuando trataba de dormir un poco.

—**¿Finn?—**lo miró de soslayo—**¿Qué haces aquí?—** preguntó mientras se aseguraba que estaba en su propia habitación. **—¿Cómo has entrado?**

—**Tu madre me ha dejado subir**—respondió acercándose a la cama— **Anoche me quedé preocupado, quería saber si te encontrabas mejor, si necesitas algo… no sé.**

—**No Finn, no me encuentro mejor, he tenido fiebre durante toda la noche y parece que no me va a abandonar por ahora. No tendrías que haber venido, con una llamada era suficiente.—**Replicó desganada**.**

—**¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo?—** Cuestionó tomando asiento a los pies de la cama

—**No estoy distante, estoy enferma**—respondió sin mirarlo—**No me apetece hablar con nadie** ahora.

–**Quinn**, **no vengo a molestarte, solo quiero cuidarte. **

—**No es necesario. Mi madre ya me cuida lo suficiente.**

—**No es lo mismo—**sonrió de medio lado mientras se lanzaba a acariciarle la pierna**—Quinn, sé que no lo hice bien, pero…Podemos volver a intentarlo. **

—**¿Qué?—** Balbuceó sorprendida— **¿Volver a intentarlo?**

—**Sí. Escucha…Sabes que me dejo llevar sin pensar bien las cosas, y me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error al dejarte. Sé que aún sientes cosas por mí, y yo también siento cosas por ti. Ha, ha pasado un tiempo y ambos hemos madurado. **

—**No me lo puedo creer…**

—**Siempre hemos sido perfectos juntos, y lo sabes. **

—**Oh vamos Finn, no me cuentes estupideces**— trató de incorporarse sobre el cabecero de la cama.

—**Quinn, tenías razón, tú y yo podemos soportar cualquier cosa juntos, tenemos nuestra vida aquí, volveremos a ser lo que éramos, juntos…**— Volvió a incidir con una caricia sobre sus piernas y Quinn resopló tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Finn había sufrido un desengaño con Rachel cuando ésta no quiso estar con él y ahora volvía en busca de ella.

—**¿Y qué pasa con Rachel?—** Cuestionó curiosa.

—**Quiero a** **Rachel. Ella es especial y es imposible no quererla, pero es de otro mundo, Quinn, Ella y yo no podríamos estar juntos nunca, yo necesito a alguien que esté a mi lado, que sus sueños sean los mismos que los míos. No quiero a alguien que te jure amor eterno hoy y mañana esté al otro lado del mundo viviendo su vida. ¿Entiendes?**

Hipócrita, materialista, egoísta, falso, mentiroso, no había sinónimos suficientes en la cabeza de Quinn para describir al chico. No sabía si el estómago revuelto se debía a su malestar o a aquellas deprimentes palabras que soltaba Finn. ¿Cómo podría decir aquello?. Se obsesionó con Rachel desde que la vio por primera vez, provocó peleas entre ellas dos, hizo que su gran noche en Nueva York nunca existiese, trató de intimar con ella en más de una ocasión incluso después de que Rachel le dejase claro que no ocurriría y ahora, volvía ante ella para confesarle que no es lo que quería en su vida.

Estúpido pensó. No es que no la quisiera en su vida, es que él jamás estaría a la altura de alguien como Rachel. Y tampoco lo iba a estar con ella. Finn Hudson ya era pasado, y estaba a punto de saberlo de la peor de las maneras.

Dos golpes en la puerta de entrada de su hogar hicieron reaccionar a Judy, que no dudó en abrirla con una sonrisa repleta de cordialidad inundando su rostro.

**—Buenos días, sra. Fabray**—saludó la morena visiblemente nerviosa.

—**Hola Rachel**— Replicaba la mujer.— **¿Has venido a ver a Quinn?**

—**Eh…Sí,**— bajó su mirada— **tenía que traer su coche, anoche lo dejó en mi casa por la fiesta y demás… y bueno, quería saber cómo estaba.**

—**Ya imagino. Pasa, vamos…**

—**Gracias. ¿Está arriba?**

—**Sí, pero antes de que subas quiero decirte algo.**

—**Claro, dígame**—se mostró firme.Judy no era su mejor aliada, al menos no lo había sido hasta ese momento, y podría esperar cualquier cosa de ella. Y no tenía que ser agradable, precisamente.

—**¿Tienes algo que hacer ésta tarde?**

—**¿Esta tarde?—**repitió desconcertada—**Pues…No, creo que no.**

—**Tengo que viajar a Columbia para realizar unos trámites y no me atrevo a dejar a Quinn sola**. **Su médico dice que debe guardar reposo y tenemos que controlarle la fiebre. ¿Podrías quedarte con ella? **

Desconcertada y sorprendida. Rachel apenas pudo reaccionar ante la petición de Judy, pensando que era una broma.

—**Solo, solo serían unas horas, no mucho.—**Añadió y Rachel por fin respondió.

** —Oh, claro, claro…No se preocupe, yo me quedo con ella y me encargo de que esté bien.**

**—Perfecto**—sonrió agradecida— **Aun… Aún hay algo más que debes saber antes de que subas esas escaleras**.—Volvió a hablar y Rachel esperó impaciente a que continuase—**Quinn no está sola en su habitación. Finn ha llegado hace unos minutos y está con ella. Y para ser honesta, te diré que no me siento bien sabiendo que está ahí con ella. No creo que sea su lugar. ****Ese lugar ahora te corresponde a ti.—**Sentenció y Rachel sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía volverse de color de rosa**.**

Judy estaba aceptándola en su hogar, como compañera y pareja de su hija era algo que no esperaba en absoluto, y eso le daba fuerzas. Ya no había porque esconderse, sus padres y la madre de Quinn aceptaban aquella relación y ahora sí, no le importaba el resto.

**—Gracias, gracias de veras**—balbuceó agradecida—**Voy, voy a subir…**

—**Claro. Adelante**—invitó con una nueva sonrisa y Rachel no volvió a dudar. Como tampoco lo hizo al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Quinn y escuchar la voz de Finn en su interior.

—**Buenos días**—murmuró abriéndola con lentitud— ¿**Cómo está la bella durmiente?.**

Quinn se asustó al escuchar la voz y Finn imitó la cara de sorpresa de la rubia al ver a Rachel cruzando la habitación.

—**Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?— **Cuestionó desconcertada mientras la veía caminar hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa dibujando su rostro.—**No te acerques, no quiero que te contagies.**

Rachel ignoró por completo a Finn que desde ese mismo instante, pasó a ser un mero espectador del encuentro entre ambas.

—**Un catarro no va a poder conmigo**. **Necesitaba verte**— apartó un poco a Finn para sentarse en la cama mucho más cerca de Quinn.— **¿Cómo has dormido?**

—**Hola Rachel**— Susurró Finn al ver que la morena le había ignorado completamente.

—**Ah, hola Finn**— respondió sin mirarlo. Sus ojos no dejaron de posarse en Quinn.—Me ha dicho tu madre que el catarro es más grave de lo que pensábamos.

—**Mi madre es una exagerada. **

—**Has tenido fiebre, ¿Verdad?—**cuestionó acariciando con dulzura la frente de la rubia ante la perpleja mirada de Finn**—¿Cómo has dormido?**

—**Mal.** **He pasado toda la noche con pesadillas odiosas y para colmo mi voz va desapareciendo con el paso de las horas…—**sonrió— **si te ocurriese a ti estarías histérica.**— bromeó

—**Yo soy una melodramática**—susurró divertida mientras se acercaba con sutiliza y dejaba un delicado y corto beso en sus labios. Una sutileza que Finn no tuvo al ver el gesto entre ambas.

—**¿Qué demonios…?—**exclamó sorprendido al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama como un resorte—**¿Os habéis besado?**

Rachel ni se inmutó y tras dejarle aquel beso , volvió a acariciar su mejilla para apartar un rebelde mechon de pelo que pretendía ocultar parte de su rostro.

—**¿Qué…Qué estáis haciendo?—**insistió al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ambas.

Rachel se apartó para mirar al chico.

—**¿Tienes algún problema Finn?**

—**¿Por qué la has besado?, ¿Quinn?—** Miró a la chica para tratando de recibir alguna explicación.

—**Finn, perdiste tu oportunidad, ninguna de las dos éramos suficiente para ti**— Respondió la rubia tratando de contener un pequeño ataque de tos—**P****ero nosotras dos si somos suficientes la una para la otra.**

—**Pero…¿vosotras? ¿Es una broma?**

—**Finn, basta de numeritos, Quinn necesita descansar y yo me voy a quedar aquí con ella a cuidarla—** Interrumpió Rachel invitándolo a que abandonase la habitación.

En ese instante la puerta volvía a abrirse y Judy aparecía en escena.

—**Rachel tiene razón Finn, es mejor que te marches, el doctor ha dicho que necesita descansar. –**Dijo la mujer dejándolo completamente bloqueado. De hecho, ni siquiera replicó. Finn lanzó una mirada a Quinn y segundos después abandonaba la habitación tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar.

—**Quinn, cariño—** musitó Judy ignorando el portazo que Finn dejó tras él en su huida— **Tengo que marcharme a ver a tu abuela, Rachel estará aquí contigo mientras regreso¿Ok?**.Rachel me ha dicho que puede quedarse aquí contigo.

—**Eh…¿Quieres que Rachel se quede?—**cuestionó completamente confusa mientras recibía el beso de su madre.

—**¿Quién te va a cuidar mejor que ella?—**replicó sonriente—**Rachel, he dejado la comida preparada, cuando os apetezca comer solo tienes que calentarla ¿De acuerdo?—** se dirigió hacia la morena, que al igual que Quinn seguía tratando de asimilar la excesiva amabilidad que mostraba Judy

—**Claro. No se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo**

—**Perfecto**—volvió a mirar a su hija.—** Asegúrate de que se tome las medicinas**, hará lo posible por evitarlo—bromeó provocando una tímida sonrisa entre ambas. –**Cuídate cielo. Te veo a la noche.**

—**Gracias mamá. Avísame cuando estés con la abuela.**

—**Lo haré**—respondió sin perder la sonrisa al tiempo que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta—Ah…Por cierto—se detuvo unos segundos antes de abandonar la habitación—**Nada de fiestas desfasadas, ¿Ok? Si vuelvo y me habéis quemado la casa, no habrá mundo suficiente en el que os podáis esconder de mi ira. Lo digo completamente en serio. ¿Capisci?**

Divertida, cómplice y cariñosa.

El radical cambio que había sufrido Judy en apenas un fin de semana no entraba dentro de los planes ni de Quinn, y mucho menos de Rachel.

— **¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre y quien es esa mujer?—** preguntó divertida la rubia tras asegurarse que su madre ya no podía escucharla.

—**¿¡Yo!?—**replicó Rachel con su peculiar dramatismo fingido —**Yo no le hice nada. Supongo que para las Fabray es imposible resistirse al gen Berry**— añadió mientras volvía a tomar asiento en la cama

—**Ya veo…—** sonrió— **¿Te vas a quedar para cuidarme?**

—Ya has escuchado a tu madre, ¿Quién te va a cuidar mejor que yo?

—**Nadie, pero reconozco que no es un plan demasiado divertido. Siempre puedes hacer otras cosas más interesantes…**

—**¿Más interesantes que estar contigo toda la tarde en tu habitación? No creo que haya nada mejor que esto.**

—**Siempre puedes correr tras Finn y**….

—**Shhh—** susurró cerrando los labios de la chica con uno de sus dedos— **No quiero saber nada de Finn, ni de Puck, ni de Sam, ni de Jesse…Se acabaron los dramas en nuestras vidas.**

—**¿****Ni de Amber?**— susurró centrándose en su mirada.

—**Ni de Amber**— le devolvió la sonrisa— **Solo quiero quedarme aquí contigo**— rodeó a la chica acomodándola sobre su pecho mientras ella tomaba posición del cabecero de la cama—**Solo quiero cuidarte, abrazarte…Y a tal y como ha dicho tu madre, que me invites a comer…Y también veremos alguna película, si te apetece claro. Y si no, pues siempre puedes dormir mientras yo te vigilo, o tal vez quieras que te lea algo, o bien podemos ver mis videos de MySpace y así me dices cuál de ellos es el mejor. Cuando llegue a Londres quiero poder mostrárselo a mis compañeros para que se mueran de envidia y** **descubran mi enorme talento…**

—**Rachel…—**Susurró interrumpiendo el monologo interminable de la morena, y acurrucándose aun más entre sus brazos.

—**Dime Quinn.**

—**Te voy a echar de menos…**


	51. Adiós pequeña, adiós

CAPITULO 51

ADIOS PEQUEÑA, ADIOS.

"El vuelo 07452 destino Londres ha sido interceptado en mitad del océano Atlántico. Se desconocen las causas del terrible accidente…"

—**Rachel… Rachel no…**

"No sabemos los motivos del accidente, repito, no sabemos los motivos"

—**¿Finn?, deja a Rachel, ella está conmigo, ¡Finn aléjate de ella!**

"Rachel, quiero que vengas al baile conmigo"

—**Rachel responde, Rachel!**

" No conocemos los motivos"

—**Rachel, ¿dónde estás?, Rachel por favor… ven, Rachel...**

"No conocemos los motivos. No hay supervivientes, repito no hay supervivientes."

"Rachel, soy Finn, me iré contigo a Chicago, cásate conmigo"

—**Rachel… Rachel….**

—**Quinn cariño… cariño despierta**...— Susurró Judy tratando de controlar las pequeñas convulsiones que sufría Quinn.

—**Rachel…** — abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba completamente inundada en sudor y los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

—**Quinn cielo, tranquilizate, es una pesadilla—** trataba de sujetar a su hija que luchaba por salir de la cama.— **todo está bien.**

—**Mamá… ¿Y Rachel?, ¿Dónde está?...el accidente…**

—**Cariño, no ha habido ningún accidente, Rachel está bien, solo estabas teniendo una pesadilla**

Quinn trataba de calmarse al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada resoplando.

—**Tengo que verla antes de que se vaya— **Masculló recuperando la consciencia.

—**No sé si podrá ser, ya sabes que el médico ha dicho que no te puedes mover de la cama**.

—**Mamá, quiero verla, no puedo dejar que se vaya sin verla...**

—**Ok**. **Voy a llamarla a ver si puede venir, pero no te hagas ilusiones, ya escuchaste que su avión salía a las 14:00 y son las 09:00, tendrá muchas cosas que hacer.**

—**Voy al aeropuerto**…— hizo ademán de levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaban.

—**Relájate… voy a ver si consigo hablar con ella. ¿Ok?**

La rubia acepto la propuesta de su madre y terminó vencida por la fiebre que ya llevaba 3 días azotándola sin piedad. La infección de anginas había sido más grave de lo que en un principio parecía y desde el domingo permanecía encerrada en su habitación.

Durante esos días había recibido la visita diaria de Rachel, que la entretenía todas la tardes mientras veían películas, musicales, ojeaban fotos o simplemente, pasaban las horas hablando.

Aquel miércoles, la idea de Quinn era la de acompañar a su chica al aeropuerto para despedirle pero sus cálculos no salieron como quería. La fiebre aún continuaba en su cuerpo y le era imposible prácticamente dar dos pasos sin caer rendida por el malestar.

20 minutos más tarde y tras volver a caer rendida por el sueño, Rachel aparecía en la habitación.

Tras recibir la llamada de Judy, adelantó su partida hacia el aeropuerto para pasar por su casa antes de marcharse.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrirla plácidamente dormida, con el pelo alborotado y ligeramente humedecido debido al sudor de la calentura que había pasado.

—**Princesa**— susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado

—**Rachel…**—murmuró reaccionando a su caricia— **¿Estás aquí?**

—**Claro, ¿pensabas que me iba a ir sin verte**?— sonreía.

—**Ayúdame a levantarme, quiero acompañarte al aeropuerto.**

—**Ni hablar Quinn, estás enferma, tienes que recuperarte**.

—**Sólo es un momento, quiero ir contigo… déjame ir**— suplicó aferrándose a sus manos

—**Amor, estás hirviendo, el doctor te ha prohibido tajantemente que salgas de la cama.**

—**Pero...**

—**Shh—** interrumpió— **no vas a moverte de aquí, para eso he venido yo.**

—**Rachel—** la voz sonó temblorosa— **no quiero que te vayas**— añadió abalanzándose sobre ella y aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras Rachel trataba de asimilar el gesto inesperado.—**No quiero que marches, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo**—sollozó.

—**Hey… Quinn, tranquila**…

—**No Rachel, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte**…— las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las rosadas mejillas de la rubia.

—**Cielo… vamos a estar bien, volveré en navidades y podremos cenar juntas y quien sabe, a lo mejor puedes venir a Londres—** Rachel trataba de no contagiarse de las lágrimas de su chica. Sabía que aquella actitud era por culpa del agotamiento que sentía debido a aquella delirante fiebre que soportaba.

—**Pero he tenido una pesadilla, estabas con Finn en el baile y luego subías a ese avión y pasaban cosas horribles—** comenzó a balbucear completamente fuera de sí.

—**Solo ha sido** ** una pesadilla, tú lo has dicho…Vamos cielo, sabes que voy a estar bien, tú me pediste que fuera allí a lograr ese sueño, tú quieres que vaya, es solo que estás enferma y te sientes débil…Por eso estás así— **susurró acariciando su mejilla

—**No quiero que me olvides**…

Rachel consiguió apartar a la rubia cariñosamente y la miró directamente a los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—**No me voy a olvidar de ti nunca, ¿Entendido?**. **Ahora eres mi chica y no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.**

Las lágrimas de Quinn eran cada vez más abundantes y Rachel luchaba por no imitarla. Tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que la rubia quería lo mejor para ella y su reacción solo se debía a la fiebre que estaba acusándola. Simplemente, estaba agotada y era lógico.

—**Rachel— **la voz de Judy interrumpió la escena**—tus padres dicen que es la hora**. **No podéis llegar tarde al aeropuerto.**

—**Lo sé. Digales que ya bajo, ¿Ok?—** respondió y la mujer sin apartar la mirada de su hija aceptó para volver a dejarlas a solas.

—**No…no… no**— Espetó Quinn volviendo a abrazarla con el llanto quebrándole la voz—**No te vayas, Rachel.**

—**Es la hora princesa**

—**Rachel… no te vayas por favor**— Suplicó de nuevo en un desesperado intento por mantenerla entre sus brazos.

—**Cielo, cuanto menos lo pienses, más rápido pasará el tiempo**…** Te mandaré un email en cuanto llegue para que podamos organizar los horarios y hablaremos todos los días ¿ok?. Prometo que no habrá uno solo en el que no hablemos y nos veamos. Y quiero que me cuentes todo lo que haces y cómo lo haces, ¿De acuerdo? Quiere verte sonriente siempre, por favor—**susurró besándole la frente mientras Quinn se quedaba sin palabras para replicarle.—**Toma—** sacó un sobre del bolso— **Quiero que guardes esto y me lo vuelvas a dar cuando volvamos a vernos…Pero no lo abras aún —**ordenó**— simplemente guárdalo ¿Ok?.**— sonreía mientras le entregaba el sobre y se levantaba de la cama. Quinn lo tomó y lo miró un tanto extrañada.—**Y quiero que veas esto**…— dobló el puño de su camisa para mostrar la pequeña cadena de oro con la estrellita dorada que años atrás le había regalado la rubia colocada en su muñeca— **Va a venir conmigo siempre, será como si tu estuvieses a mi lado, y también quiero darte algo más—**añadió segundos antes de escuchar la bocina del coche sonando en la calle, tratando de alentar a la chica que se arrodillaba delante de la cama de la rubia.— **Sé que es muy cursi y que puede significar algo demasiado responsable, pero quiero que te quedes con esto**— la morena se desprendía de una pequeña alianza que siempre llevaba en su dedo meñique— **Lo llevo desde pequeña y nunca, nunca me ha abandonado**…— hizo una pausa— **Ahora quiero que lo lleves tú, para que puedas tener algo mío al igual que yo tengo tu estrella…**— susurró mientras colocaba el pequeño anillo sobre el dedo de la rubia, que simplemente se dejó llevar.— **Ahora sí Lucy Quinn Fabray, me perteneces totalmente**— sonrió

—**Te quiero**…— susurró Quinn sacando fuerzas para entregarle un último abrazo ya de pie. Rachel alzó su rostro y dejó un delicado y suave beso sobre los ardientes labios de la rubia.—**Te vas a contagiar**…— musitó tras sentir aquel beso.

—**Me da igual— **volvía a besarla con más intensidad— **Lo necesito**— susurró segundos antes de separarse de ella y alejarse con lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se detuvo para lanzarle una última mirada y una sonrisa. —**¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?**— Dijo con la voz entre cortada y Quinn simplemente sonrió apenada mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer por sus mejillas.

Los padres de la chica hablaban con Judy cuando ésta apareció. Se cubría la cara con las manos tratando de evitar que fuesen testigos de la pena que la invadía. Quinn no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía al verla de aquella manera desde la ventana de su habitación. Sentía que por su culpa, Rachel lloraba apenada y con más dudas que nunca sobre aquel viaje que el destino le tenía preparado.

La morena se montó en el coche tras abrazar a Judy y espero a que sus padres lo hicieran. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, lanzó una última mirada que se dirigió hacia la ventana, encontrándose directamente con los ojos de Quinn. Fue una mirada intensa, llena de emoción. Las palabras no eran necesarias para expresar lo que aquellas chicas sentían la una por la otra. Quinn volvía en sí y tras aquel momento tan especial, dejó de llorar y su rostro cambió de gesto.

Acariciaba el pequeño anillo que ahora lucía en su mano derecha y su corazón palpitaba al sentirlo. La fuerza de la morena estaba impresa en aquella joya y sabía que tenía razón cuándo le dijo que siempre estaría con ella mientras lo llevase.

De su corazón salió una sonrisa que se reflejó en su rostro, iluminándola, volviendo a mostrar aquello que tanto gustaba a Rachel, a su chica, su sonrisa y por ende el brillo en sus ojos. Rachel respiró profundamente al observar el cambio de actitud de la rubia y lo que antes era llanto, se transformó en serenidad.

Quinn trazó una línea imaginaria con sus manos sobre el aire simulando la silueta de un corazón, que hizo que Rachel dejara escapar una contenida risa llena de emoción

La morena le devolvió el gesto guiñándole un ojo mientras el coche, comenzaba a avanzar por la calle.

Quinn la observaba, seguía la trayectoria del coche hasta que lo perdió de vista al final de la calle.

—**Hasta pronto pequeña…**


	52. Ohio Avenue Epilogo

Me he tomado la libertad de conservar prácticamente intacto éste capitulo. Apenas he editado un par de cosillas, pero el resto está exactamente igual a como lo publiqué en su día. Y lo dejo de esa forma solo para dejar una muestra de como fué. Soy una melancolica. :)

Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

* * *

><p>EPILOGO<p>

OHIO AVENUE

—**Papá, ¡vamos! Al final voy a perder el avión y tengo que estar a las 4 en los Ángeles**…

Rachel terminaba de recoger las últimas cosas de su habitación que ya permanecía desvalijada por completo. Hacia dos días que había regresado a Lima desde Londres. Las cosas allí seguían igual, todo estaba como cuando se fue, pero ahora otro destino le esperaba. Un destino más apasionante aún si cabía tras su estancia en la capital inglesa.

La experiencia fue inolvidable y enriquecedora. Aquél año lejos de todo la había hecho madurar y comprender que las cosas importantes no sólo están en un mismo objetivo.

El curso, a pesar de ser fantástico, también fue duro. Durante todo el año solo pudo recibir la visita de sus padres por Hannukah. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a Ohio tal y como le prometió a su chica.

Las chicas habían pasado los días entre emails, videoconferencias y mensajes de textos. Durante aquellos 9 meses habían hablado cada noche. Quinn aguantaba hasta horas intempestivas de la madrugada para poder al menos ver su sonrisa través de la cam.

Rachel le contaba su día a día, como se iba adaptando a las costumbres inglesas, la exigencia que tenían en las clases y la cantidad de cosas que estaba aprendiendo y que desconocía.

En Londres descubrió que su vida no sólo estaba preparada para cantar. Un abanico de posibilidades se abrió ante sus ojos y la morena había sido conquistada por muchas otras materias como la danza o las artes escénicas.

Gracias a su gran año y a la graduación en Londres, la morena recibió la noticia que tanto esperaba. Su gran objetivo era poder elegir la universidad a la que marcharía una vez regresase a los Estados Unidos y todas las solicitudes que había enviado habían sido aceptadas, entre ellas Julliard. Tenía el sueño de su vida entre sus manos pero algo la hizo cambiar de idea mientras estaba en Londres.

La satisfacción de lograr que esas universidades la aceptasen fue mayor que las ganas de Rachel por viajar a la ciudad de los rascacielos, a la ciudad de los musicales. La lejanía con su familia y con Quinn la hizo recapacitar y replantearse su futuro.

Una de las universidades que también habían aceptado a la morena era la UCLA ( University of California, Los Ángeles).La escuela de teatro, cine, televisión y medios digitales se interpuso en su camino y junto a las gran noticia que había recibido por parte de Quinn, supo que su destino estaba en aquella ciudad.

—**¿¡Papá!?—** volvía a gritar— **vamos…**

—**Tranquila, el avión no sale hasta dentro de 3 horas, no seas impaciente.**

—**Te recuerdo que Quinn estará hoy en Los Ángeles, no quiero llegar y que ella se tenga que ir.**

9 meses, 2 semanas, 4 días, 5 horas y 29 minutos hacía que no veía a su chica en vivo. Todo el contacto que había tenido fue a través de una fría pantalla de ordenador y 1 mes y 3 días hacía que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella excepto por un par de emails que recibió indicándole que estaría en Los Ángeles cuando ella llegase.

Llevaba aquella cuenta atrás marcada en su mente.

La rubia había pasado ese último mes preparando su residencia en San Diego. Esa fue la gran noticia que recibió Rachel y que la hizo decantarse por la UCLA. Quinn había sido aceptada en la Universidad de San Diego, en California y varías universidades más. Tenía dudas en cual elegir hasta que Rachel le comentó la posibilidad de que ella podría terminar por decantarse por la UCLA en Los Ángeles en vez de en Nueva York. Para Quinn también fue el empujón definitivo. La distancia entre Los Ángeles y San Diego se podría equiparar a un suspiro comparado con el resto de universidades que habían puesto interés en la chica.

Hasta dónde Rachel supo, Quinn había aceptado esa universidad y aquél día había viajado a Los Ángeles única y exclusivamente para reunirse con ella.

El camino iba a ser largo. Rachel terminaba de colocar sus maletas en el coche mientras esperaba la llegada de sus padres que la llevarían hasta el aeropuerto.

—**¿Por qué tardáis tanto?, soy yo la que se va a vivir a otra ciudad no vosotros**

—**Hija, parece que quieras desprenderte de nosotros, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de no vernos?—** bromeó

—**No digas eso—**replicó molesta— **sobre todo sabiendo que en un mes estaréis viviendo allí también. Sé que me vais a vigilar hasta que peine canas**— bromeó

—**No es lo mismo Bakersfield que Los Ángeles**— masculló Leroy.

Los padres de la morena había estado todo el año buscando nuevos destinos de trabajo para Hiram que no pasaba por su mejor momento en Lima y Bakersfield, al norte de California fue el destino elegido para comenzar un nuevo proyecto de vida.

—**Seguro que os arregláis para ir a LA. Yo haría lo mismo en vuestra situación**— sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón trasero del coche.

Leroy cerraba la puerta de la casa y caminaba directo al coche.

—**Rachel cariño, ¿Has comprobado que llevas todo?—**Cuestionó Hiram

—**Si… por favor, salgamos ya.**

El padre hizo caso de las exigencias de la chica y pronto pusieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Rachel no se había detenido a pensar en aquel paso que estaba dando pero al cruzar las calles de Lima, un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. El instituto McKinley estaba repleto de chicos que comenzaban aquel nuevo año.

Había estado allí cuando regresó de Londres, estuvo viendo a los chicos, todos con sus destinos perfectamente organizados.

Mercedes y Kurt volarían hasta Nueva York. El chico había encontrado a su compañera ideal en Mercedes una vez que Rachel decidió poner rumbo a California. Blaine seguiría de cerca los pasos de Kurt y ponía rumbo a Carolina del Norte, Brittany y Santana optaron por California, dirigiéndose a San Francisco. Se alegró al saber que iban a estar cerca tanto de ella como de Quinn. Sam, Puck y Artie tenían su destino en Florida mientras que Tina y Mike se quedaban en Ohio. Lauren era la única que cruzaba las fronteras y viajaba a Canadá. Sólo faltaba Finn. No supo nada del chico. Fue el único que no acudió a la reunión, exceptuando a Quinn que estaba en San Diego. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. En una de las tantas conversaciones, Quinn le confesó que Finn intentó volver con ella el día después de su fiesta de despedida y que desde entonces, apenas tuvieron contacto, excepto cuando iban al ensayo del coro.

Un ensayo al que Quinn decidió acudir únicamente porque la morena así se lo había pedido. Rachel quería saber cómo iban saliendo las cosas con el coro y Quinn la tendría informada de todo. Desafortunadamente, los miembros nuevos no conseguían llenar el hueco que Rachel dejó y en aquél año, ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la Seccionales.

Los ojos se le humedecieron al descubrir a un grupo de animadoras que caminaban directas al instituto. Habían sido tantos y tantos momentos entre aquellas paredes. Su vida estaba allí y jamás podría olvidar aquel lugar.

Lima iba quedando atrás. El avión estaba a punto de partir y las piernas de Rachel comenzaron a temblar. Sólo deseaba volver a ver a su chica, volver a ver aquella sonrisa en vivo y en directo, volver a sentir el calor de su piel, volver a oler su perfume y darle ese beso con el que llevaba soñando desde que puso sus pies sobre suelo inglés.

Quinn trataba de terminar sus tareas lo antes posible. Llevaba un mes tratando de escabullirse de las preguntas de Rachel. Todo para que aquél día su plan saliese a la perfección.

Estar sola en aquella ciudad la había ayudado a desenvolverse sin necesidad de nadie más. Sólo necesitó un par de días para aclimatarse a la perfección a aquél barrio y organizar aquella rutina que iba a ocupar la totalidad de sus días. Aunque no podía dejar de agradecer la ayuda que había recibido por parte de Bette. Se había convertido en su consejera, en su hermana mayor.

Gracias a ella pudo dejar de trabajar en la cafetería y dedicarse completamente a graduarse con buena nota para alcanzar aquella universidad a la que estaba a punto de asistir.

Quinn, colaboró con la directora del museo durante todo el año sin tener que ausentarse del instituto.

Bette estaba inmersa en un proyecto innovador para la galería de arte. Había conseguido que cinco estudiantes de diferentes estados, realizasen pequeños cortometrajes a lo largo del curso en la que reflejasen la vida de los chicos en el instituto. Una vez recibido esos cortometrajes, pasarían a formar parte de una exposición que iba a ser presentada ese mismo año.

Quinn fue la elegida por Bette cuando la conoció en el Planet y la rubia pudo conseguir más dinero del que recibía trabajando en la cafetería a la vez que obtenía más tiempo para dedicar a los estudios sin tener que trabajar fuera de casa.

Un trabajo que enamoró a la rubia y fue decisivo para decantarse por la licenciatura que había decidido elegir.

—**Hola Bette**— respondía a la llamada de teléfono mientras terminaba de colocar algunas cosas en el salón de la casa donde residía.

—**¿Nerviosa?**

—**Mucho… ya debe de estar en el vuelo.**

—**Bueno, pues tranquilízate, verás como todo sale bien.**

—**Eso espero...Estarás en la galería ¿Verdad?**

—**Sí, no te preocupes, voy de camino hacia allá. ¿Sabes que tienes a Angélica preguntando por ti todo el día?. Nada más salir me ha dicho: "Mamá, ¿Cuándo vendrá Quinn a jugar conmigo?"**

—**¿Si?, adoro a tu hija…Dile que la llevaré al cine en cuánto pueda, se lo prometí…**

—**Yo también se lo he prometido, así que tendrás que llevarla**— sonrió— **está como loca por verte.**

—**Se ve que tiene buen gusto**— sonreía.

—**Demasiado… Tiene predilección por las rubias… Tina siempre me lo echa en cara.**

La risa de Quinn se dejó sentir a través del manos libres del coche de Bette.

—**Te avisaré cuando esté todo ¿Ok?**

—**Ok… estaré esperando.**

—**Relájate y mientras, ya sabes, termina el proyecto, no quiero que se nos eche el tiempo encima y estos días los vas a tener ocupados con Rachel.**

—**Si… está todo listo. Gracias Bette.**

—**Luego hablamos.**

Quinn colgaba aquella llamada. Los nervios la estaban invadiendo. Sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

Habían pasado muchos días esperando aquél momento, muchos días de secretos, tratando de convencer a Rachel de algo completamente distinto a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sentía que todo iba a salir bien, que Rachel se lo tomaría mejor que nunca, pero siempre existía esa pequeña duda de que todo fuese al revés.

De cualquier modo, ya estaba todo hecho y no había marcha atrás.

Dos horas y medias después, Rachel llegaba a Los Ángeles. Una cara conocida la recibía en la terminal. Una sonrisa que volvía a hacerla llorar.

—**Bienvenida** **a Los Ángeles**— Spencer se hundía entre los brazos de la morena.

—**Spencer… Dios, estás preciosa**— las palabras salían acompañadas por lágrimas.— **Te he echado tanto de menos…**

—**Pues ya se acabó, a partir de ahora me tendrás a diez minutos de ti**.— Dijo mientras incitaba a la morena a caminar tras aquel cariñoso y largo abrazo.

—**¿Y Ash?... ¿No ha venido?.**

—**No ha podido, pero tranquila que en cuanto pueda organizará la primera fiesta de bienvenida**— Sonrió

Las chicas caminaron por el aeropuerto hasta recoger las maletas de la morena. Hablaban de mil historias cuando subieron al coche de Spencer. Ella sería la encargada de llevarla a su nuevo "hogar".

—**¿Tienes la dirección?**

—**Si… Quinn me dijo que estaría allí esperando**— dijo mientras entregaba la nota a la chica que puso el coche en marcha rápidamente.

— **¿Estás nerviosa?**

—**Creo que no voy a ser capaz de llegar hasta ella**…— sonrió

—**Vamos, tampoco es para tanto… En cuánto la veas con su nuevo look, esos tatuajes que se ha hecho y llevando la bandera del orgullo gay como insignia personal, se te pasarán los nervios.**

—**¿Cómo?—** la miró asustada.

Spencer rompió a reír al ver la cara de la chica.

—**Es broma… Aunque la verdad es que sí que está cambiada.**

—**¿Tú la has visto?**

—**Si…Pero hace ya unas semanas**.— mintió. Ambas chicas se habían reunido aquella misma mañana. Quinn le pidió algunos favores que Rachel no podía conocer.

—**¿Cómo de cambiada?... yo la vi hace un mes por cam y estaba igual**.

—: **Pues será que el aire de California tiene algo, pero ya lo verás**…

—**Yo no quiero a una Quinn cambiada, quiero a mi Quinn**.— respondió preocupada.

—**Tranquila, apuesto a que te va a gustar mucho más aún…sólo es un pequeño cambio de look.**

—**Espero que no lleve el pelo como ella**— señaló por la ventanilla a una chica que cruzaba ante ellas por un paso de peatones.

—**¿Pelo rosa?—** preguntó al contemplar el cabello de la chica.

—**Sería extraño… no me imagino a Quinn con el pelo así.**

—**Me parece sexy… y Quinn es muy sexy.**

—**Hey… ¿Te recuerdo que Ash es tu chica?—** sonrió mientras el coche volvía a ponerse en marcha.

—**Ash es la primera que dice que Quinn es muy sexy… ya hasta yo la veo así.**

—**Menos mal que va a estar en San Diego, ¡menudo peligro tenéis las dos!**.

Spencer no pudo contener la risa al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Apenas pasaron diez minutos más de recorrido cuando la chica detuvo su coche frente a un gran edificio.

—**Es ahí—** musitó

Rachel miró a través del cristal un tanto desconcertada. Lo que veian sus ojos no tenía nada que ver con lo que esperaba.

—**Eso no parece una residencia**** ¿Estás segura de que no nos hemos equivocado?**

—**No… mira, North Central Avenue**— señalaba el cartel de la calle— **Ahí está el 152, así que tiene que ser ahí.**

—**¿Estará dentro?—** preguntó extrañada— **Voy a llamarla.**

Rachel marcó en su teléfono, pero nadie respondía a la llamada.

—**Haz una cosa, ve y mira a ver si está. Yo te espero aquí y sigo llamándola a ver si me responde, ¿ok?**— Spencer comenzaba a ejecutar el plan.

Rachel asintió y se bajó del coche dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la entrada del edificio.

Un gran letrero sobre la fachada la dejó más sorprendida aún.

—**Sí— **la rubia aceptó la llamada de Spencer.

—**Está entrando en el museo.**

**The Geffen contemporary of MOCA.**

Rachel no comprendía muy bien que hacía allí y porqué su padre le había dado esa dirección. Se supone que iba a su residencia y estaba entrando en lo que se suponía que era un museo.

Un guarda se interpuso en su camino.

— **¿Quién eres?.**.— preguntó sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

—**Eh… vengo a ver a una amiga**.— Balbuceó desconcertada

—**¿Rachel Berry?**

—**Ajam.**

—**Pasa. Primera galería a la derecha. Le están esperando.**

Rachel apenas pudo responder al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba Quinn allí?, se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se introducía en la estancia principal del edificio. A su derecha un pequeño pasillo llevaba a otra estancia.

Rachel se quedó petrificada al contemplar lo que allí había.

Las paredes de la sala estaban cubiertas de pantallas de televisión. Todas emitían lo que parecían ser videos caseros. No se escuchaba nada, no tenían volumen. Conforme iba avanzando descubría que los chicos que salían en aquellas imágenes eran estudiantes. Clases de matemáticas, equipos de fútbol, competiciones de ajedrez, partidos de baloncestos, profesores que impartían lecciones… se detuvo. La imagen que tenía ante sí la dejó boquiabierta. En aquella pantalla aparecían todos sus compañeros del Glee Club recibiendo slushies en la cara. Era un bucle sin fin. De pronto el sonido de una de las pantallas se activaba y Rachel dirigió la mirada hacia ella. Reconocía aquella voz, reconocía aquella canción y creyó morir al descubrirse en aquellas imágenes mientras canturreaba en uno de los baños del Mckinley.

No acertaba a coordinar palabra cuando una voz la sacó de su hipnosis.

—**Rachel Berry.**

La morena se giró rápidamente y observó que la voz venía de una espectacular mujer que cruzaba por la sala con paso firme y una gran sonrisa.

—**Es un orgullo para mi tener en este museo a la mayor atracción de la exposición "Sueños" ¡Bienvenida!**— lanzó su mano para saludar a la morena.— **Me llamo Bette Porter.**

Rachel palideció al escuchar aquel nombre. Era ella, era la famosa Bette que hacía un año se tramaba algún asunto secreto con Quinn. La había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde.

—**¿Qué es esto?¿Dónde está Quinn?.**

—**La Srta. Fabray está esperándola donde debe esperarla, pero quería que antes vieses esto.**

Rachel volvía a mirar la pantalla dónde ella aparecía sin ser consciente de que la habían estado grabando. Frente al espejo del lavabo, mientras enjuagaba sus manos bajo uno de los grifos, la morena cantaba casi con susurros pero con una bellísima melodía, su canción favorita, aquella que había cantado en la Seccionales y que llevo al coro a ganar. Get it right era la banda sonora de su vida en el instituto y probablemente del resto de sus días. Recordó el día que sucedió aquello. Fue justo después de discutir con Quinn en el auditorio. Cuando la que hoy era su chica, le recriminaba su falta de ambición y le recordaba que su mundo no pertenecía a Lima.

—**¿De dónde salió eso?—** preguntó sin mirar a la directora.

—**Es propiedad de Quinn, ella lo tenía guardado y creyó que sería la mejor escena que podría mostrar para darle el punto y final a la exposición…No te molesta ¿verdad?**

—**No…sólo me sorprende. No sabía que existía esa grabación**.

—**Está siendo lo mejor de toda la obra, la gente queda maravillada al contemplar la dulzura con la que cantas, incluso han llegado a preguntar por tu representante.**

—**¿Mi representante?, No tengo representante**…

—**Lo sé, por eso Quinn se ha encargado de anotar todos los números de los interesados para entregártelos cuando regresases. Tienes un talento extraordinario.**

Rachel no apartaba su vista de aquel video.

—**¿Dónde está?**.—Preguntó impaciencia y Bette sonrió mientras le hizo entrega de un sobre —**Dentro tiene la dirección real. No tardes, está como loca por verte aparecer**— añadió sin dejar de mirarla.

Rachel no acertaba a pronunciar palabra y bajando su mirada hacia el sobre sacó una pequeña postal.

Sus piernas temblaron al descubrir que era.

Una pequeña nota, igual a la que encontró en el buzón de su casa 4 años atrás. Una estrella dorada daba forma a la tarjeta que al abrirla mostraba una nota y una dirección.

"_Me gustaría que vinieses a verme a la casita del árbol, estaré esperándote esta tarde, quiero que sepas... que hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo, por favor, ven. Te extraño. Quinn_

_10092 Ohio Avenue_."

Tras aquella nota, en el sobre aparecía otra postal más.

El día de su despedida, Rachel entregó ese mismo sobre a Quinn, un sobre que contenía la fotografía que días antes se habían tomado en Los Ángeles, bajo el cartel en la colinas de Hollywood. Aquella imagen de la que Quinn se sentía terriblemente avergonzada con su indumentaria y la grasa del coche esparcida sobre su camiseta blanca.

Lo había hecho. Rachel le pidió que se la devolviese cuando volvieran a verse y ahora aquella mujer se la entregaba en su nombre.

—**¿****A que espera?** — incitó la directora.

Rachel tragó saliva lanzando una última mirada a la mujer que le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa y salió corriendo de la sala directa al coche dónde Spencer, ya la esperaba con una sonrisa, sabiendo todo lo que allí había ocurrido de antemano.

—¡**No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado**!— exclamó al montarse en el coche.

—**A partir de ahora y hasta que no veas a Quinn, yo no puedo hablar de nada Rachel, así que voy a permanecer en silencio.**

—**¿Qué?—** se extrañó.

No recibió respuesta alguna, la chica puso en marcha el coche y aceleró en busca de la dirección que había anotada tras la foto y que ella ya conocía de sobra.

Rachel trataba de que le explicase qué es lo que sucedía pero no había manera, ni tiempo. Apenas tardaron 5 minutos en llegar al lugar indicado.

—**Adelante**— recuperó la voz— **hemos llegado**— señalaba hacia una pequeña verja que rodeaba una casa.

Rachel bajó del coche, se había olvidado de hablar, se había olvidado de todo, sólo quería saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo y prefería descubrirlo por ella misma antes que volver a preguntar.

La verja estaba abierta por lo que no tardó en introducirse en el jardín.

Era pequeño, pero estaba completamente lleno de flores y un gran árbol daba sobra en el lateral. Tres escalones daban a la puerta de entrada. El pulso acelerado hacía que sus manos temblasen.

Tres golpes secos sobre la puerta. No había respuesta. Una cabeza se asomaba por la verja. Una chica alta, delgada con aspecto andrógeno la observaba.

—**Quinn suele dejar una llave en esa maceta**— señalaba a una pequeña planta al lado de la puerta**.— Bienvenida Rachel**— espetó— **me llamo Shane y soy vuestra vecina**.

Rachel seguía muda, aquello parecía un sueño, no entendía nada, no conocía a nadie, pero todos le conocían a ella.

—**Gracias—** acertó a pronunciar mientras sacaba aquella llave de entre la tierra de la maceta. Lentamente abrió la puerta, no sabía que estaba haciendo ni por qué, no conocía aquel lugar pero su corazón actuaba por si sólo.

La casa estaba a media luz. Sólo un par de lámparas iluminaban lo que parecía era el salón principal. Era pequeño, pero acogedor, la televisión estaba encendida.

—**¿Quinn?**— susurró dejándose escuchar en la casa. No había respuestas.

De pronto el sonido de la tele se detuvo, la pantalla se volvía negra para nuevamente volverse a encender. Una imagen apareció.

Alguien portaba un cartel en aquel video y una frase comenzó a aparecer.

_"__El único inconveniente que me surge para ser feliz..."_

Aquel cartel desapareció para dejar ver otro.

_"__es saber que vas a estar a mi lado, por eso necesito preguntarte"_

Las lágrimas de Rachel comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

_"__¿Quieres vivir a mi lado?"_

La pantalla se apagaba por completo. Los ojos de Rachel buscaron una sombra que se movía al fondo de la sala y tomaba un pequeño pasillo hasta perderse.

Rachel siguió aquellos pasos hasta llegar a la cocina y contemplar cómo tras una puerta que permanecía abierta, un jardín más grande se expandía ante ella dejando entrar la claridad de la tarde.

Rachel puso sus pies sobre un pequeño porche. Al fondo del jardín, justo al lado de un gran árbol que sostenía una pequeña casa de madera la esperaba una sonriente Quinn.

No sabía si podía caminar hacia ella, sus piernas temblaban y el corazón latía desbocado.

Quinn aparecía firme, esbozando aquella sonrisa que tantas locuras le había hecho cometer. Su aspecto era completamente distinto.

Tenía el pelo más largo pero con un corte distinto al que llevaba en Lima, unos pequeños tirabuzones caían sobre sus hombros. Vestía de manera elegante, le recordaba a la vestimenta que minutos antes había observado en la directora del museo. Quinn había madurado, imponía respeto con su presencia, pero seguía con aquella sonrisa espectacular.

—**Rachel Berry…Gracias por venir a la casita del árbol**—Musitó con una enorme sonrisa al ver que la morena no reaccionaba.

Rachel consiguió dar el primer paso y los siguientes salieron de sus pies sin control alguno, convirtiéndose en una veloz carrera hasta llegar a los brazos de la rubia.

Le parecía increíble estar abrazándola. Quinn la alzaba con fuerza del suelo mientras estallaba en risas.

—**Estás aquí…¡estás aquí! ¡estás aquí!**— repetía una y otra vez al oído de la morena que trataba de contener el llanto.

El giro provocado por el abrazo duró unos segundos hasta que lentamente fue cesando. Quinn acariciaba su rostro, observándola, mirándola a los ojos, aceptando que por fin que su chica estaba allí con ella.

—**Rachel—**susurró secando las lágrimas que caían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

—**Quinn…estás, estás preciosa**— Balbuceó la morena sin dejar de mirarla**— Tu pelo…—**susurró enredando sus dedos en aquellos pequeños tirabuzones que caían sobre sus hombros.

—**Tú sí que eres preciosa, no sabes cuánto te he echado menos—** dijo segundos antes de volver a besarla —**Y**** cuánto necesitaba esto**— susurraba apenas separándose de ella.

Aquél beso apenas duró pero fue el más deseado de cuántos se habían entregado.

—**Quinn…**—la voz le salía temblorosa mientras volvía a rodear la cintura de la rubia y se hundía sobre su pecho.

—**Ven aquí**— musitaba abarcando entre sus brazos todo el cuerpo de la chica.

No podían separarse. Quinn besaba una y otra vez la cabeza de Rachel, inundándose de aquel maravilloso olor que desprendía su cabello. Ese olor que tanto había extrañado. Rachel por su lado, acercaba su rostro lo más que podía al cuerpo de la rubia, sentía su calor, su olor, su respiración.

—**Quinn… ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Qué está pasando?... dime que no es un sueño.**

—**Sí, si lo es… es mi sueño y se acaba de hacer realidad**— terminó contagiándose de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la morena.

—**Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?, no entiendo nada**…

—**Quería que fuese una sorpresa… ven aquí.** – Se aferró a su mano y la llevó tras ella hasta un pequeño banco que había en uno de los laterales del jardín.

—**Espera, Spencer está afuera, voy a decirle que…**

—**Shh… deja a Spencer, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer**— sonrió mientras la obligaba a sentarse a su lado.—**No voy a ir a San Diego…me quedo aquí.**

—**¿Qué?... ¿Y la universidad?**

—**Me han aceptado en UCLA, Bette Porter me recomendó y voy a empezar a estudiar ahí, contigo**…—se mordía el labio mientras observaba la cara de incredulidad de la morena.

—**No me lo puedo creer…pero…**

—**Artes visuales… Gracias a Bette he podido conseguir una beca por la exposición que acabas de ver hace unos minutos. Es lo que he estado haciendo todo el año. Dejé la cafetería porque Bette me pagaba por realizar cortometrajes del instituto. Tendrias que haberme visto, incluso me hice amiga de Jacob para que me portase la cámara en algunos momentos**— sonreía recordando las anécdotas**—cuando supe que venías aquí, decidí mentirte,**— su gesto se torció un poco esperando la reacción de la morena— **pero solo fue para poder sorprenderte ahora. Estuve hablando con tus padres y les encantó la idea por eso no te dijeron nada, también se lo dije a Spencer y bueno ya has visto que** **Bette también me ha ayudado. Ahora trabajo aquí para ella, voy a poder compaginar la universidad con la galería y me paga muy bien, además tengo la beca y decidí venirme a ésta casa, estamos a 5 minutos del campus por lo que nos va genial. El alquiler es perfecto y tenemos unas vecinas encantadoras que son amigas de Bette y…**— hizo una pausa— **si no dejas de mirarme así y me dices algo no voy a parar hablar en la vida.**

Rachel la miraba con una cautivadora sonrisa en sus labios.

—**¿No me dices nada?**

—**Te quiero.**

Quinn se acercó a sus labios, dejando un tierno y delicado beso que fue correspondido por la morena.

—**¿Y?**

—**Te he echado mucho de menos…**

—**Hay algo más que necesito escuchar…—** susurró

Rachel se separó y su vista fue a parar a la casita del árbol.

—**No sé qué decirte más… son tantas cosas.**

—**Esa casita está ahí por ti—** dijo mirando la casa del árbol— **me encargué de que la hicieran… será nuestra casita... ya no tendremos que ir a la de Spencer—** sonrió provocando que la ternura inundase el rostro de la morena —**pero necesito que me respondas a la pregunta que te he hecho referente a ésta casa**— señalaba hacia el jardín y el porche de entrada.

Rachel sonrió al recordar que aquellas frases que había visto en la televisión eran las mismas que ella utilizó para pedirle que fuese su chica prácticamente de la misma forma.

—**Yo tuve que preguntártelo dos veces**— se hizo la interesante.

Quinn bajó su mirada esbozando una gran sonrisa y apenas unos segundos después, volvía a sus ojos, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la morena.

—**Rachel Berry…. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo en ésta pequeña pero acogedora casa en la ciudad de los sueños?**

Rachel se acercó volviendo a besar los labios de la rubia.

—**Sí…. si quiero.**

* * *

><p>Respecto a la sorpresita por haber logrado los 1000, diré que vendrá prontito. Eso sí, no será en FF, sino en mi blog personal. Pondré los links en twitter y en facebook. Así nos vemos por allí. ;)<p> 


End file.
